Re: Yin Yang Who?
by PenGator3
Summary: Revenge. Mercy. Death. Rebirth. Trust. Treachery. Redemption. Damnation. Temptation. Control. Willpower. Shame. Friendships. Rivalry. Fear. Hope. Hate. Love. War. Peace. Words to describe what happens when a battle against the original Night Master takes a sudden turn for the Army. Changes start taking form within their lives as it slowly and possibly spells the end of everything.
1. A Final Battle Lost Fools

**Author's Note:** Mwa ha ha ha ha; I, Dominique Amino, have now taken your precious Shonen Sanzo hostage in my creator's mind ready to express my thoughts. As a word of thought, speaking of which, after ten months I have watched this 'series' finale, Yin Yang Who? with outrage and disgust; fortunately, I took the liberty of doing something dramatic in this change by writing a story based off on that accursed episode with a twist just to fill in the gaps and alter the ending!!!

**Disclaimer:** Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle; if it did belong to me, it would have a third season!! Enjoy...or DIE; HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

* * *

**A (Final) Battle "Lost" ~Fools~**

A set of suburban building stood around an Asian domain. A few trees were standing tall and proud even though the wall surrounded the house and blocked the trees. The sky was jaded by an emerald diffusion as so with the grass. The atmosphere was clean and lively like a cleaning solvent made from natural fruits and spices. There was a large crowd standing down gleefully as they looked at the proud children alumnae below the generously proportioned congratulatory banner announced by two rabbits; the pink one floating and the blue one standing.

The first alumnus was a thin, yellow male chicken who was very neat and sterile. He had donned carroty hair. A pair of glasses was placed on his face on top of his golden smiling beak outlining his ocean navy eyes. Freckles and dimples alike were spread on each side of the chicken's face. Each of his wrists was bounded by red sweatbands. A plain white T was overlapped by a pair of pants. A pair of black squeaky clean shoes was on his feet under the cuffs of his rolled up jeans.

The second was a young male tree stump who was square and very short than the others. He wore an orange cap that harmonized with his knapsack, orange like a falling leaf that used to be green as grass now caught in an autumn breeze. Speaking of which, two of the leaves served as the tree stump kid's very own eyebrows while the rest stood on his forehead. The face was crammed with a raring to go blanket of hopefulness; in fact, his pupils were a wine grape purple. The legs of his were stubby because it had no knees.

The third individual was a blue teenaged ogre who also donned ginger hair as did the first one only that it was dirtier than the neat chicken; in fact, part of it overshadowed his right eye out of his two beady little eyes. The teenaged ogre had a horn on his head and small spots on his face on each side of the Glasgow mouth. The ogre had a bluish-purple shirt over his snow white sweater even though spikes drove through the sleeves. He wore a pair of sky blue denims but no shoes.

The fourth alumna was a turquoise canine bear who wore her violet locks on top of the bear's head with ears sticking out of them. A headband was resting over the tresses. Her lavender cheeks weren't spared from the storm of color. The canine bear donned purple eyes just like the tree stump only that they were a lot more beautiful; even so, her eyelashes were neatly straightened out and lined up. The bear's lips were carnation pink just like a traditional valentine. She wore a mauve dress over her ashen turtleneck. The canine bear wore amethyst Mary janes with a pair of flamingo pink socks that matched her lips to go with the footwear.

The fifth was a tall sentient zombie who was also very thin. He too donned purple hair only that it was darker than the fourth alumnae and that it was in an extensive puffy afro with thorns sticking out of it. The zombie wore a pair of lilac sunglasses over his spherical nose. The zombie donned a hot pink dancewear consisting of a windbreaker and bell bottoms. He wore a pair of reddish-blue platform shoes that matched his medallion. The zombie stood up slowly but maintained his balanced stature keeping him from falling down.

The sixth and final individual was a forest green goblin who had flies buzzing above him. His orange hair was the filthiest out of the ginger males combined. The goblin's eyes matched his greasy hair. He had two front teeth sticking out of his mouth that was under the big nose. The dirty goblin wore a raggedy athletic shirt over his potbelly. Blue wash pants were all that he wore on his legs; the same can't be said for the goblin's feet.

"From this day forward, I pronounce you Woo Foo Knights in a Little Less Training!" shouted the pink female. "Congratulations!" Everyone cheered uproariously as everyone glanced at the Knights in a Little Less Training. Even their parents were standing by next to them cheering them on. The chicken soon spoke up, "Bawk…bawk, bawk, now what?" "Now we wait to fight our final battle!" the blue bunny responded as he eagerly took up a fighting stance. This announcement made everyone feel greatly uneasy as the alumnae and their parents gasped. The blue rabbit nonchalantly replied "relax; we would probably have years before Eradicus will make his big move." However, suddenly without warning, a shaking tremor caught the crowd's attention. The blue bunny noticing it still held his cool slightly saying, "or it could happen now."

Indeed, it did happen; an explosion came out of nowhere right next to a coffee shop causing four people to run out of the café as they were screaming for help. Soon the establishment shook the ground as the griffin logo merged together with entrance right under the door and went up together like they were on an escalator. The roof raised itself mechanically to show off its new form where the legs sprouted from the rising rooftop as the foundation became the feet with the left possessing the window while the arms became extended as they sprouted out of each side of the roof with fingers sticking out of the arms. The lower limbs subsequently spread apart for increased movement and walking distance. The door is seen above the legs below the torso that consisted of the roof with three windows with the yellow eyes showing as the head stuck out of the roof. Soon it became apparent that this wasn't just one shop undergoing its transformation as more and more buildings with the same logo stood up with yellow eyes glowing. Lasers then shot out of their eyes leaving a trail of fire and destruction behind.

There were also ground troops as well that followed after them; they had a bloodstained shade of maroon that matched their eyes along with a miniature goatee. The ground troops were bare-chested but they weren't completely exposed. All of them had large steel Corinthian helmets with horns on each side and an emblem just like the buildings. A pair of medieval wristbands adjusted their brutality on the field. The tough tassets tied their thin thighs together. Big boots trampled the concrete earth as they marched by.

People ran for cover as they either looked for shelter or, to a lesser extent find people that they can rely on to destroy the ten story nightmares of metal. Unfortunately, only little can be done as everyone that was standing around the house including the attendants and alumnae turned around and looked at the annihilation that was going on. Suddenly, quick streams of red laser beams attacked the domiciles hastily; the first and second beams damaged the house greatly while the third stream nearly took out a part of the crowd. But the (near) fatal blow was that the laser destroyed most of the house grounds nearly killing the attendants that were nearly at the stands while destroying the front gates in the process.

Multitudes of the innumerous grunts were marching towards the now permeated gate as robots stood by; then, the instigator of this catastrophe finally decided to be shown himself anyway. A very tall and powerful blood-red griffin in dark vanadium armor perched on the ground in the style of a gargoyle violently. His beak, claws, wings, and tail, were so razor sharp it could even slice a skyscraper or two into pure nothingness. The griffin's eyes had just sat off an intimidating glowing neon green stare as he sneeringly glanced at the crowd of the next victims who were greatly startled by the griffin's appearance as they have never seen him before for as long as they can remember. The griffin's name was Eradicus, an evil entity of darkness often called by the title Night Master.

Night Masters were beings of darkness that vowed to destroy the art of self-defense called Woo Foo, the form of martial arts that requires both might and magic. It was used by many warriors, male and female, to combat the forces of darkness like himself who threaten to take over the world; however, Woo Foo was also a fighting skill that was wiped off the face of the Earth countless times, mostly because the previous warriors put the "I" in teamwork one too many times and died in many battles as a end result based on a common denominator mathematicians used after dividing the Xs by two to find a slope. Even so, another Night Master, a tall and thin bat humanoid with no name attempted to take over the world only to be defeated by an old but hip panda; but, in a matter of seconds, the bat along with the proud history of Woo Foo became things of what went before (and the sins of the fatherly panda as well). Woo Foo, was now known as the art of stupidity and foolishness but, backed by popular demand, it regained its great history and meaning despite the issues encountered today...that is, up till now, of course.

"Well, well, well," snarled Eradicus, "the Woo Foo army…Sorry I dated your life spans," he growled ferociously. Many people in the crowds including the parents were screaming in fear as their lives flashed before their eyes. "This is it!" shouted the pink rabbit to her brother who now knew what to do pulled out a bamboo sword and commanded, "Woo Foo Army! Let's kick some butt!" Everyone alumnae in sight took up a fighting stance, one of them, the goblin, took out a banjo ready for some action; the ginger chicken, however, changed from a simple set of clothes consisting of a pair of glasses, a white shirt, and blue pants to a jet black outfit consisting of a purple hair dye, sunglasses, and a hot blooded glare as he built up flaming yellow aura shaped like a hawk. The pair of rabbits armed themselves inside the ocean blue orb that housed them (temporally) for battle.

On the other hand, more opponents shown up but they weren't on Eradicus' side at all (surprisingly); "Oh, no you don't," was an indication for that sign as an arm reached up and grabbed the ginger by the drumstick (often better known as the leg). The source of the arm that pulled him down was another ginger chicken but this one was a female and it was his mother. She had longer hair than the youngster that ran down all the way to the women's neck. The hen wore a set of ardent pink eye shadow that (partially) eclipsed the hen's boiling blue anger along with the beak, beautifully highlighted with a brand of cherry lipstick. She had on a magenta blouse with a matching skirt with an orange tail sticking out the back of it. The hen also wore high heels and had just put up her hands on her curvy hips as the hen glared at her son doused in that pitch-black outfit who was scared. She soon gotten the boy's attention very well as she authoritatively said, "you deflate to your awkward, gawky self this INSTANT!!"

But this was just the beginning as another female came by as she spoke up, "I thought you were fighting woodpeckers." It turned out to be the tree stump kid's mother and instead of hair on her head, the mother had sported healthy grassy foliage as the two leaves were above her worrisome cerulean eyes that matched the eye shadow that waspainted on. Thin eyelashes were at the top and bottom of both eyes. The mother had a petite round nose on her face that was sawn off pointing forward to her son. An organic necklace attached itself around her neck as did the bracelets to her wrists. She, too, had little sign of her knees but she was also taller than him. The mother had placed her right arm on her body while her left was held straight out as she looked at him with apprehension.

"Or, dung rustlers," another female followed by; it was another goblin, however, as it was the sixth individual's mother. She had light purple hair shaped like a beehive with a few knots out of place; in fact, it had a tiara facing in front of it, carefully avoiding the hairstyle the mother goblin wore. She also wore a lighter coat of lipstick on her mouth. A burgundy housecoat was worn over her blazing ruby nightdress along with cherry dress shoes to complete her matching crimson eveningwear. She even had both her hands on her hips and gave an apathetic stare towards her son who ogled back at his mother with gloom and uncertainty.

But the deathblow was another individual's appearance; it was another turquoise canine bear but it was her father. He wore a light pink hat that had giant bite mark that matched his shirt while it was being overshadowed by azure overalls. The father bear had on black snow boots. He apathetically looked at her now low-spirited daughter saying, "I mean it would be different if you didn't have parents, like Yin and Yang."

The rabbits, Yin and Yang overheard the parents' objections while inside the orb looking downtrodden and upset. They were looking at everyone's parents very well; the goblins, the hen, the tree stumps, and the zombies all hated the idea of their kids fighting Eradicus so they their all the comrades back to their parents.

Disappointments soon started to fill the forsaken air quickly. Another male tree stump, the tall father with the glasses, walked up and took his son by the hand so he can take him home fed up that he had seen enough with his son as a innocent bystander unwilling to see him perish in battle as he spoke, "there's no way we're letting our kids fight those guys!" The chicken's glaring mother held him by the ear with her right hand while her left hand rested on her thigh. Another ogre, the teenager's mother wearing a flower pot and three horns on her head and a frilly pink garb on her body, held her teenage son tightly with the intent to severely punish him once they get home. The zombie was being carried by the collar in the air by his sharp chinned father who wore urban red-light attire consisting of a white hat with a big quill and a purple dress coat by the right hand still holding on to the cane in the palm of his left hand. The goblin was being escorted by his father, who wore a tall hat with a crown adjusted, a long orange robe, a raggedy dark yellow athletic shirt, and a pair of brown pants, ignoring the glare that his own son sent him as the father held him by the ear. The canine bear had the same glare aimed at her father who instead pointed the way out to home as he spoke, "young lady, you're coming home with me."

Little did any of these people know (or even care about), the actions that have been taken would cause hell to break loose, sooner (or later) than expected based on the theory of other people. "Bye kiddies, mind your Ps and Qs," the griffin said cheerfully towards the crowd as he then turned to face the rabbits. Yin sighed as she said to her brother with great melancholy, "on our own again as usual, bro. First Master Yo is gone, and now our army…" It seems a while ago that the person in question was last seen in the Great Beyondisphere, a spa resort and not a form of a dimensional oblivion; ironically, that man had no idea that this act was going to come back to get him. A laser went straight at Yang, knocking him in midair as he followed onto her fragment sentence, "and now MEEEEEE!" One of the robots knocked him out back to Eradicus. Yang then looked up at him nervously saying, "Hi, big fella…destroy here often?"

Soon, the unthinkable happened; the griffin then flew up into the air with great heights as he prepared himself. He held his claw into the air, grasping the aura within him as it appeared in his grip. It was a ball consisting of red and black spinning around slowly and sinisterly that grew until he threw into the direction of the twin rabbits as Eradicus cried, "WOO FOO AURA DRAIN!!!" It was coming into the direction of the blue one dangerously when suddenly his sister, Yin, jumped in front of her brother painfully absorbing the blow meant for Yang. All that the blue rabbit could do was watch as the disaster unfolded before his very own eyes as she then fell down on the ground, tired and weary. Yang looked up at Eradicus who laughed mercilessly as he shouted, "Finally, back by popular demand, THE DEATH OF WOO FOO!!!" Redness charged up in the griffin's eyes as it started building up energy; then, Eradicus expelled the lasers at the domain with great power as it destroyed the building. The griffin confidant that his dreams of destroying Woo Foo came true then said, "I love to stay and gloat but I got a world to ruin." Eradicus then left was used to be the dojo with victory with belief that he killed the twins for good.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the downtown area, the situation has turned from disastrously deadly to catastrophically cataclysmic; chaos was now descending on each and every single corner of the sidewalk. A reign of fire and terror poured down upon the whole town like a set of raging rapids (but with molten lava instead of rushing water) as violent explosions (and partial nudity) started to reduce many (if all) of the houses and establishments to rubble one by one as it shook up the town. Clouds of smoke became so immense it was escaping from the city and spreading around to its neighbors as if the surrounding area was acting more like a cellular organism. Vehicles of all sizes became overturned and crushed as the red grunts marched into town destroying everything that came in range of contact. Many people were screaming as they ran from them looking for places of shelter while children were crying as they became separated from their families, searching to find their parents; others were being killed in the griffin's onslaught. Fate now lied in the hands of every other Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training, but alas they could do naught. The parents who once cheered them on for their children's newfound knighthood had called them back, on the one hand, feeling absurd about seeing their kids fighting against a great winged evil; however, on the other hand, they were still unaware of the discord that was taking place before them that would soon force them to change their minds slowly and reasonably one by one.

One way or the other, like it or not, even if the cows came home to be milked or if the chicken came first (before or even after the egg) to roost fate will not take the parent's strict no for an answer, not today, not tonight, not tomorrow, and definitely not next Tuesday, come hell or high water; honestly, hell came first anyway so there's nothing that should be said about at all. "I can't, bawk bawk, believe that Yin and bawk bawk, Yang are gone!!" shouted the chicken who was in his mother's grip. "Mom, why did we had to, bawk bawk, left them to die?!?! We could have, bawk bawk, stayed and, bawk bawk, helped them!!" "Because, I said so that's why!!" she said nonchalantly and angrily. "I can't believe we are all going to DIE!!!" cried the boy tree stump with tears in his eyes. "No we won't, my boy, Dave" said the father tree stump calmly following his son now named Dave. "Once we get to the shelters, we will survive and that is a promise we are willing to uphold." "That's right…," followed Dave's mother who trailed behind her husband and son.

The group soon managed to find a crowd of people who were huddling around two individuals who were standing on a platform demanding for shelter from this cataclysm screaming and crying. One individual was a sea green goat with a small russet beard that had on a light yellowish brown morning dress that matched his overshadowed vest. A white dress shirt was worn under them as its collar had a knot to tie on. Formal pants were taking on the same color as the dress was while shoes were being worn underneath. The second was a blue eyed jade elephant who was wearing a hard hat on his head. He had on olive attire to conform to his thinness. He had in his had a red megaphone in his hand that was used to quiet down the frightened citizens knowing that they're becoming more and more disorderly and apprehensive than usual.

"People, please! If you just calm down and wait patiently we would be gladly to assist you in getting you to the shelters!!" shouted the elephant over the megaphone as he saw the large assembly becoming more and more frantic. Unfortunately, this was being of no use as another enemy robot shot out a laser at the building the crowd was standing around at bowing up a floor in the process. Debris fell out the now weakened structure; broken shards of glass, unshielded concrete, and heavy metal (you name it) rained upon the scattering crowd, skewering through and squashing most of the fleeing bystanders of all ages and species whatsoever; the elephant was one of them now as he was squished under the overwhelming rubble. The ogre's father, the bare-chested muscleman with the auburn tattered waistcloth, went up to the downed elephant to help him off the wreckage; despondently, however, it was too late and the elephant was already dead once the ogre picked up the debris.

The ogre sighed hopelessly as he shut the corpse's eyes slowly and gently with honor and sympathy. He then turned around to face his family; his wife, knowing that the elephant died instantly, covered both of their children's eyes. One of the family members was a young and innocent little girl who also had a horn like her brother only that it was pointing directly up in the air like a upside-down ice cream cone and it had an apricot bow tied around it. The little ogre girl's face was welled with tears despite the fair complexion she had compared to her. She wore a matching shirt that a picture of a horseshoe along with a light pink skirt. The father then looked at his wife in the eyes with trepidation and dread.

"Judi…," he finally spoke to her breaking the solemnly silence. "Yes, Roger?" the mother ogre named Judi asked questionably responding to her husband. "If it's okay with you, I'll stay behind and fight," said the father ogre named Roger. Judi then objected to the suggestion and replied, "But Roger you can't…I won't let you!" Roger looked at her with remorse causing a brief but indulgent moment of silence and then said, "I know, but think of our kids; we can't have our children grow up to view us as traitors to the entire town. I may be a terrifying monster who works at a nine-to-five pace but I never want to run away from this; besides, think of our daughter Tillman and our son Roger Junior…"

The two ogre parents then stopped to look only to find Judi solitary holding their daughter Tillman. "Where's Junior?" "MOOOOMMMM, DAAAADDD!!!" was a cry that Roger Sr. and his wife Judi heard. It was their son Roger Jr. and he was grabbed by one of the soldiers who were throwing him to the ground very roughly. The father ogre had no more time to lose and went over to assist their son as he pulled out his large wooden bludgeon so he can attack them.

Roger Jr. wasn't the only one that needed assistance from the evil forces of Eradicus. A robot's laser was heading dangerously towards the teen zombie as he backed away from the noxious beams. Two of the soldiers from each side were holding the chicken upside down by the legs painfully. The canine bear was overseeing the entire state of affairs spoke up, "now this is just ridiculous, Dad, come on…I WANT TO FIGHT!!!" But her dad who was in the grasp of the giant robot shouted, "NO FIGHTING, YOUNG LADY, OR YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!" "Well, I never thought I say this… (okay, I did, just not this soon) but…, RETREAT!!" shouted the daughter and everyone ran from the chaos as the giant robot.

Two figures dawned upon the right shoulder of the rampaging robot; one of them was a big griffin that killed the two rabbits that looked at the scattering populace. The other was a tangerine cat that was sitting down instead of standing. She had dark brunette hair resting on her head as an old sophisticated bronze antique fifty pence piece and so did the ears. The cat's pupils were a royal purple color. Her lips were orange like a peaches and cream parfait she, like any other woman would, love to eat. The cat donned an apple red blouse that had olive creases instead of the red from the blouse she wore; however, a skirt was worn to match the blouse with a solid cherry color, creases and all. A sash was tied around her waist like a knot on a shoe; even so, she also wore tall shoes on her feet that matched her hair along with her stockings. She had a bandage around her right arm below her shoulder and a headband with writing engraved.

"Look at them run," Eradicus said as he laughed. "Nothing can stop me now. Let the age of terror BEGIN!!" The griffin then whipped out a gigantic accordion with his two claws and started to play a lively tune. The cat that looked at her master, taking the wind out of her sails and asked, "Sir, do I have to?" "I paid a lot of money for lessons," Eradicus responded. She then noticed what he was talking about; a few weeks ago, her boss signed up the cat for music lessons for reasons only he himself knows. Whether it was to punish her or because he was indisposed to participate in his master doomsday proposal all by none other than himself didn't really matter at all as she then unenthusiastically took out a big tuba and started playing. Everyone still ran like the wild animals they are as the giant red griffin played the accordion contentedly while skipping merrily on the town street that had sidewalks still being chewed up by the flames. "Flee city folk, flee from the sheer terror of the worst music ever!!" shouted Eradicus as three more people ran from him.

Then another voice bravely responded, "Aye, if you think that's scary, lad, get a load of this!!" The griffin then looked up and noticed another citizen on the rooftops; it was a frog Scotsman who had thick orange hair all over his head. A brown tam o'shanter was worn on top of his hair. A pure white chemise was overshadowed by an old sporran. The frog wore a dark garnet kilt with a tail sticking out the back of it. His feet were resting upon tan leather brogues. The frog held up a bagpipe and started playing it; ironically, his form of scary music was nothing but retaliation to Eradicus' jovial rampage.

The upstaged griffin then struck the Scotsman so hard he flew away. The zombie and his parents who were watching the destructive melody unfolding tried to close their ears to shut out the griffin's musical merrymaking with their own two hands. "Dis is sum heavy bouge, babe!" shouted the father to his wife. "I gotta funky brawl dis giant jive turkey, right now…for my son!" "But Shaggy… what if the bird tatters you?" said the mother zombie all concerned with his wife named Shaggy. The father looked at her in the sad slanted eyes right through his own pair of tinted lenses and understood her and said, "Baby, I gotta do this; don't you see what that jive turkey is doing? It's harshing our mellow and we can't live like dis. Ya dig?" "Ya ya," was all she said to him; "but, what about our Boogie? He can't…" "Just take him somewhere safe, Stella, I gotta split," Shaggy responded.

So the zombie's mother, Stella decided to grab her son by the hand and went away with him. There the father decided to stand in front of Eradicus and shouted, "JIVE TURKEY, DOWN HERE!!" The griffin stopped playing the accordion and looked at Shaggy as the griffin became extremely cross from that remark especially when he heard the feline snickering and responded, "excuse me, but WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JIVE TURKEY?!! I'M ERADICUS THE GRIFFIN, CONQUEROR OF WOO FOO, NOT A JIVE TURKEY, YOU FOOOLLL!!!" The zombie nonchalantly dropped his cane and responded, "Just chill birdy, you might dig this?" The man then stretched out his cane and performed an eccentric warm-up routine that lured some wet fog in pouring over the hot smoke until he finally took up a fighting stance the minute he dropped the thin walking stick.

This act causes something extraordinary to happen; four zombies sprouted from the ground fiercely and crawled out of it. Compare to Shaggy, the four had very rotten faces, some who even had deep demonic scars that would even scare a possessed and nappy-headed teenage girl. They lacked any signs of pupils or, at least, what's left of it; in fact, some of them didn't have eyes to begin with (at all)! Some even lost their noses and crimson dribbles drooled from their mouths. Parts of their endoskeleton were graphically exposed; to add insult to injury, the four still had limbs that were either misplaced or severely worn out to the point of breaking off from their bodies and forming stumps on them. Each of them had on tattered clothing caused by the decades of damage from vacating their caskets in the mud two meters below sea level. Mold, mildew, and mushrooms were growing on most of their backs with parts of their clothing being torn up a bit. They were staggering a bit yet they maintained a shard of what is left of the stature even though baby steps were taken. Either way, they were uniquely different somehow no matter how abhorrent or washed-out they all looked.

The first zombie was a mere male. He had on ancient hair even though he was younger as a newlywed husband. The man had a roaring red jacket over his dark undershirt which was open to look like the letter V that signaled the vendetta which referred to his intent to assist his fellow men. It matched the chinos with inquisitiveness and wonder.

The second was another silver-haired male wore an extravagant all colorless eveningwear. A panama hat kept his identity a secret making him very suspicious (and full of surprises as well). A snow white suit jacket matched his pair of slacks. But the black dress shoes, however, made it all out of design.

The third male was the most oldest of the three as he had the complexion of a senior citizen making his gender come under fire. He had donned a dusky black sports coat with a loose tie. Some khaki denims matched not only matched the jacket but also the same black dress shoes that the second male had on.

The final individual was a dim blond female who was also old just slightly older than the black dressed male. She wore an elegant sky blue halter necked evening gown that lengthen down to her whole body even though it didn't touch the ground at all. A lovely pendant was seen around her neck that had the color of an unremarkable nighttime sky. There was also a white pearl bracelet that surrounded her famous wrist. The woman even wore platinum, golden, and even silver rings on all of her fingers. High heeled shoes were the only footwear she possessed on her feet.

Eradicus then winched his eyes realizing what Shaggy was doing as everyone else (even the robots and the grunt soldiers) stopped where they were. The five people moved forward towards the griffin and pointed at him before going back where they were. Understanding the tactics they were doing Eradicus commanded the robots and the grunts to get over where he was standing at. Then the robots, led by the griffin, walked forwards to the zombies with their right foot first then the left foot and finally the right again, each step leaving the earth trembling behind them. The robots pointed back at them to the left and extended the right arms straight up, clenching their iron fists in the process. They subsequently lowered the right limbs, spun around, and returned back with their left foot first then the right foot in front of it before shifting back to the left. The tired feline who were standing by onto the shoulder the lead robot in the background, the parents and their children that were looking ahead (minus the ogre's father), and the rest of whole entire crowd was still clueless about what the two groups of people were doing.

The zombie gang did the same thing Eradicus and the robots did this time by touching the right side while extending their left arms repeating the last steps the robots did; but, instead of returning to their previous positions they veined left and rumbled their upper bodies. The griffin and the robots lowered their right arms and took a right cross step over left then stepped to the left again. "Beat that…," was all that the arrogant Eradicus spoke. Shaggy didn't care at all as he led the gang right foot first behind the left and they extended their left arms straight out leaving their fingers pointed out. The zombies held them out and kept looking at the gigantic griffin for four whole seconds menacingly. Eradicus had his lower talons on the ground and shifted weight fiercely but by doing so he scratched the pavement and tripped.

Everyone saw what the griffin had done and everyone laughed at him taking advantage of the damage that was being done. The parental bystanders chuckled a bit at Eradicus' faux pas. The feline snickered again this time very loudly. The zombies (minus the leader) chortled dropping their jaws in the process. The giant robots giggled electronically while straining their once angry now joyful eyes. The ogre father Roger Senior noticed his son, Roger Junior expressing amusement at this sight and said, "Wow, you know, from the other side of it I don't even get the joke at all." "That's because it's not a joke at all, dad," his son said as he laughed.

The griffin noticed the laughter that everyone was engaging in while enjoying his blunder and bolts of red magic violently shot out from both his eyes and directly at Shaggy and his fellow zombies. Bolts reacted to their clothing shockingly, zapping them all the way; oh, what fun the afternoon was so far today. His sunglasses broke a bit but their skins barbecued as smoke whizzed around their charred bodies. They fell down tired and weary afterwards, suffering from their pain. Everyone went deeply silent as a creature didn't stir; not even the tiniest of mice.

"Oh and where were we…," Eradicus recalled as he regained his uneven balance once more pretending to ponder on what he said. "Oh yeah, I remember, robots ATTACK!!!" The metallic gargantuan then fired lasers from their eyes, destroying large buildings and crafting fogs of dust. The army was now separated from their parents but they still couldn't fight remembering what the adults had said; however, fate had other plans in store for them. The griffin fixed his eyes on them and had one of his metallic men in their way. The canine bear was now leading the group whom their eyes sat on the robots in their way. "Retreat to the dojo," was all she could say as every warrior darted away. "But Lena, I thought that the dojo destroyed!!" shouted Roger Jr. carrying Dave along like a hat on his head even though he had one already. "Just go!!" cried Lena who still ran like hell (literally).

They ran a few blocks for safety right down the street as fast as they can for five whole minutes 'til they got here. The walls had holes all over as if they were the result of last night's gunfight even though they were new and fresh; some were even destroyed completely like a bulldozer ran through. The remaining roofs were stripped of (almost) every shingle out of place. Planks of wooded debris scattered the shaken earthbound garden. A colossal crater centered the colorless courtyard causing certain chaos. Miraculously, however, a portion of the home, the living room still stood up short but still standing; it wasn't much, but it was all they could find.

"Are you sure about this?" Dave spoke to the cub as he reluctantly looked at it. Lena, checking to see that death was still following them, dropkicked the whining tree stump into the remains of the house as everyone else ran inside. People now had their backs against the wall in a heartbeat still worrying about what to do; surely, they want to fight very badly but their parents said no. To make matters (even) worse the robot broke through the living room. "Bawk, bawk, now what?" the chicken spoke up to the cub as droplets of fear bled. Lena commanded, "Retreat to the training shed!!"

They exited the room in fear, scurrying to find an unscathed shack. It was very old yet it looked new. Its roof was small yet the gutters were squeaky clean as a whistle. The walls were faint beige and had a few tears on there. It had but only one window. The door was lock so the goblin pulled out his banjo and whacked the lock on it in one thick-skinned swing and opened the door. Everyone went inside as fast as they can; still, the robot still followed these kids irregardless. "Retreat to the pancake house!" cried the cub.

The children finally loped to a restaurant where they could lay low. The establishment was the size of a mobile trailer from Redneckistan yet it was also clean. The hip roof sloped down slightly on all four corners. All the windows were boarded up…except for one for it was the door that contained a hanged sign saying "CLOSED." The blue ogre utilized this as a literal window of opportunity and broke it with his large fist, shattering glass in the process. Caring about only their survival (and their hunger) but not the scar that he inflicted or the alarm they triggered signifying the trouble they're (already) in the army took their seat, some grabbed today's newspaper only to cover their identities.

Breakfast was already on the table as flapjacks laid stacked up, some with berries resting on them and syrup was still wet; in fact, no one bothered to eat them. There were also some bacon, sausages, and scrambled eggs. "We should eat guys," Dave spoke overhearing the hunger from his fellow comrades and they did, especially the goblin boy who spat the possum out from his throat. The warriors tasted the soft, fluffy johnnycakes with utter haste and delight. The flavor was lukewarm yet it was still sweet. Some grabbed the sausages and bacon, others grabbed some eggs, but a few just ate pancakes. Yes, the terrific taste took their terrible thoughts on Eradicus attacking them; unfortunately, the robot followed them here, crushing the entrance by the time it arrived.

"Just run," Lena then said now completely annoyed, taking the breakfast meal with a fork along. Unfortunately, by the time they ran out the door it was too late; the place was already surrounded with giant metal beings. "This is it, guys!!" squawked the chicken who looked with great fear. Dave, preparing for the worst with tears in his eyes more than ever, held onto the goblin intensely along with his possum and cried, "Hold me!!!" Roger Jr. hid behind the two in panic hoping that the inevitable attack would only spare him from the worst of it. The cub held on to the chicken with her both eyes closed. "Ahhhhh…," the griffin sighed with malevolent eagerness as he looked at the terrified Woo Foo brood from atop the giant robot. "A sad but fitting end for the art of Woo Foo…"

Then, without warning, a firecracker missile shot Eradicus' robot from behind the shoulder, taking the large bird by surprise as it blinded him with bright colors. He regained his balance soon enough and shouted angrily, "who did that?!" The griffin turned around and saw the goblin's father, this time with an army of ten men. The adult goblin had stuck his wooden staff in the terrain with total anger. All of the men had rocket launchers refitted to shoot out fireworks. "Pa," the boy goblin spoke up to him. "I a-thought yew was kilt!!" "Well bless my heart, I a-thought yew was, too, son," the father spoke calmly. "But, if that don't beat all, wear gunna whup d'tar outta that bird!! Who's with me?!" The men cheered uproariously and charged into battle toward them griffin and his army but the father stayed back and said to him, "Son, yore maw's in the alley looking for all y'all young'ns with d'other fokes. You oughta get dere soon 'hile y'all still can." "Yes, Pa…," the boy spoke quickly and saw his father rush down the field.

The boy goblin then ran to his friends and said, "follow me, our Maws and Paws are them-air yonder!!" And they followed him to the dark alley where only two green dumpsters. One of them was open and filled with their remaining parents. They had the weak smell of rotten eggs yet they didn't mind about at all as they looked at kids with haste, urging them to hide here in the dumpster. There they watched the sortie of the goblin's father with utter anxiety, fearful of what could happen next to them. The men fought valiantly but alas they were defeated because one of the men's weapons backfired and exploded on them, reigniting the flames once more this time with fierce intensity. The people ran with total panic once more.

"Well, I hate to admit it but they did put up a brilliant light show," Eradicus spoke with minor disdain. The female in red rolled her eyes aware of her boss still holding the accordion in his talons. The griffin glared at her but didn't care at all as he continued, "no matter, it shall go on!!" He then sat down to resume his macabre merrymaking with gusto playing his accordion as everyone else ran while the feline played the tuba nonetheless. "Oom-pah, oom-pah, oom-pah, oom… oom-pah, oom-pah, oom-pah, doom," chanted Eradicus each time he pushed and pulled the accordion. "I better get a bonus for this," she said under her breath before resuming.

Cries of help such as "help someone, anyone!" were followed by "especially those Woo Foo kids! Nag your parents to let you, kids; nag them, nag them, kids…nag them now!" The children who heard them opened the dumpster's lid gasping for air as the zombie spoke indistinctively. The chicken followed after saying, "the moment we trained for, bawk, and all we could do is run away?!" "I'm so ashamed…in addition to my normal shame, I mean," cried Roger Jr. downtrodden and disappointed. Dave shouted with his fist straight up, "Yin and Yang wouldn't hide…they'd fight!!...except for now when they appear to be hiding." "Dangnabbit!!" cried the goblin. "Enough of this here luxury of this here garbage; I say we fight!!"

"Oh, no you don't!!" shouted the parents from another dumpster nearby. At that moment, an explosion caught them off guard, forcing the men and women to go back inside as a flaming car flew by over them. One of the female voices said, "On second thought, maybe you can fight a bit…" The voice was revealed to be the startled ginger chicken's mother along with Judi who had a fearful look as she then continued, "but, only to protect the citizens; and, only the minions! And, uh, stay away from the big griffin thing…" The children cheered with utter glee for when they heard what their parents had said and jumped out of the dumpster ready to fight.

In the intervening time, Eradicus held up a video camera to his left eye, viewing the bloodstained streets with interest saying, "These entrails strooding the street are just amazing. Look at the definition on my entrails…" Then something catches the griffin's eye with as he looked through; right down to the end of the road (literally) Eradicus sees six shadowy strangers striding the sickly street. "What's…that?" he asks commenting what bore in the griffin's mind. Those strangers in question were the Woo Foo Knights in a Little Less Training, now ready and allowed to fight Eradicus and his forces. The feline gasped with fear at this sight.

The canine cub pointed at the griffin's advancing army and shouted, "Woo Foo Army, let's get it on!!" She then looked at the zombie and corrected herself, "I mean, let's giving it get it on now, yeah!!!" "Now you and me talking my language," the zombie spoke slapping her some skin with enthusiasm and morale. "Attack!!!" cried Eradicus and his armies marched on while the children did the same as their commander, Lena repeated what the griffin shouted as she punched out on the first of his grunts with anger. The goblin jumped up in midair and kicked another squadron out like they were oversized bowling pins while the ogre whacked the two ground troops' living daylights out of them with a club. The boy chicken, now in his hawk aura spotted the giant robots attacking and drove right through them in their chests, breaking them into uneven halves before they exploded.

Eradicus and the feline disliked how the battle is going beyond their way seeing that these forces are being destroyed by a bunch of preteen kids. "This is not going quite how we planned, sir," she spoke to the displeased griffin still holding the video camera up to his eye with his upper left talon. "Yes, Ella, you're right…," he said calmly at first, giving the female a short serene moment before shouting to her loudly, "GET DOWN THERE AND FIGHT WITH THEM!!" Ella whimpered, "Me? I'm more of a big picture person; I should stay here and–––" Eradicus, now desperate and unwilling to lose the battle against a bunch of kids plucked her towards the fiery field as she shouted at the top of her lungs, "INAPPROPRIATE OFFICE BEHAVIOR!!" "Quite appropriate…" the griffin spoke apathetically looking on into the video camera before continuing, "…and long overdue, really."

Ella landed on a big pile on conveniently placed balloon animals, popping all of them up into little pieces even though she was on the ground. "Damn griffin," the cat muttered under her breath again as she dusted herself off. "That bastard thinks he can mess with me, well I'll show him!!" Soon, she saw several scarlet soldiers soaring through air at her causing her to scream at the top of her lungs; luckily, Ella managed to dodge every single one of them all. That's when her mind gave the cat the moment to turn around; behind her was the boy tree stump now with painfully pale purple perceptive pupils placed propositionally on Ella as he stood on a hefty vine. "I know what you're thinking, stump," she spoke without hesitation. "Do you know what I'm thinking sister?" a male voice spoke up. The cat turned around again this time it was a zombie who howled at her as he nattered indistinctively while Ella read his mind; surprisingly, he was only thinking of dancing yet he was in battle. "What does that mean?" the bewildered Ella asked before a vine dropped onto her head. The zombie answered that question for her saying, "It means you got no soul, dig it!"

Eradicus and his forces were now losing the war very badly as the ground troops ran away like little girls minus the screaming. A pile of defeated soldiers were stacked up right behind them. "That's right, you better run!!" shouted Lena into the microphone unaware of the direction it was pointed at. The direction in question was the jet black chicken who shouted, "Ow! Uh, point that thing somewhere else…" The children cheered victoriously for they have defeated much of the griffin's army. "Congratulations…" Eradicus spoke up sarcastically as he stood up. "You've beaten a bunch of garage sale soldiers and two idiots; now you get to DEAL WITH ME!!" More magical bolts shot out from his eyes this time at the children who were blown away (literally) to the ground.

"Fools!!" shouted the griffin as he stomped his hind legs on the war torn ground. "Woo Foo will never triumph over evil; it has been written!!" "Where?" the goblin blurted out with question as he stood on his scratched knees while Dave continued on, following what his fellow comrade asked, "where was it written?" "It doesn't matter where," Eradicus answered, responding to the tree stump's question; the griffin's answer just earned the ire of Roger Jr. who held up his own club as he shouted, "So you just want us to take your word for it?! I don't know, dude; you're kind of biased…" The ogre's small outburst earned him a quick bonk on the head from his mother who held up a rolling pin in his hand shouting, "DON'T TALK BACK TO YOUR EVIL ELDERS!!!" "Yeah…" Lena's father spoke up as he followed her before continuing on, "if the big bird says it's written then, uh, it's written." Everyone else's parents agreed to what he said much to the children's dismay.

Eradicus took advantage of the families squabbling saying, "it's so easy to defeat Woo Foo; all you have to do is tell mommy and daddy–––" "That you're about to get you beak handed to you?" the canine cub interrupted. The griffin turned around as something tapped him over his right shoulder. It turns out that the something in question was a dark plum bunny-shaped aura that took Eradicus by surprise as it gave him an uppercut punch, throwing him off distance. Miraculously, it housed three people, two of which were Yin and Yang who survived the firsthand onslaught despite the griffin's destruction that he left behind.

The third occupant was a elderly panda who was in a meditative stance. He had a gray short beard to prove his age while whiskers surrounded his facial cheeks. The panda donned a light blue sash around his swollen torso. He was arranged in the middle of the twin rabbits who already taken up a fighting stance. The panda said, "Children these days are too protected. I say nice job, kids."

Eradicus couldn't believe what he saw as he said, "it can't be; I drained your aura!!" "Ha ha…yup," squealed Yin as she slanted her eyes a bit. The griffin responded, "I left you to perish…!" "You did indeed…" the aged panda retorted. Eradicus then shouted, "HOW IS IT THAT YOU KEEP COMING BACK?!!" "Because Woo Foo is a family affair," the pink female answered and continued on, "and we found ours."

The children awed at what Yin just said much to the dismay of her brother Yang who shouted, "Oh, come on…not you guys!" The group of kids gasped at what he just said; however his sister answered back, "You know what, Yang? I think they are…not genetically but we didn't know that Master Yo was our father and we were sort of a family already. What's the difference? As long as we're there for each other and–––" At that moment, the griffin was tired of Yin's monologue about family and togetherness as he zapped her down to earth…down, but not out. She regained her stance and asked, "Too talky?"

"Yes," Eradicus answered still dead-set on finishing this once and for all as he prolonged, "lets just fight…" The griffin went first throwing out a punch that was easily dodged by the family trio who punched back this time with success. Eradicus still held his ground as he spat out hot fire; luckily, they dodged it by jumping up and pounced on top the griffin, creating a trail of freshly new cracks on the pavement. It dragged on 'til they crashed into a tall building; finally, Eradicus took this as a opportunity to strike by kicking them up in the air. As the plum rabbit flew up in the air the griffin got on his feet and jumped after them, grabbing on to them in his grip where he threw them back onto the ground, violently. Eradicus grabbed the aura by the neck with his left talon and picked them up.

The griffin asked, "can you endure a dose of pure evil?" "Can you endure a pure dose of pure Woo Foo?" Master Yo questioned back at him. The pink rabbit, her father, and her twin brother extended their hands out to the kids as a indication for assistance as she inquired, "a little help here?" "Come on, mom…can we?" Dave asked as his mother who crossed her arms with serene disquiet while her husband looks on in their son's eyes. Roger Jr. was in a similar position as he complained to his parents, "Master Yo lets Yin and Yang fight, and he's their parent!" "Somehow…" Lena spoke to her father who responded, "Well…"

And that's where something gone down to hell that fast and ironic. That man could have said yes seeing how he, like every other hardworking parent had to run to fight their way to safety from the sadist Eradicus. But something metaphysical took over that father's train of thoughts as it invaded his brain without warning. Was it the feline doing this you may ask? No, it was not; her presence was too far and faint for Ella was already weakened. Irregardless, her father's mind was forcibly made up without even a second thought although it put up an insubstantial resistance. Quickly, his answer was:

"NO!!" shouted Lena's father as it echoed throughout the city to hear. It shocked the female cub with utter suspense who responded tearfully, "but daddy–––" "NO BUTS, YOUNG LADY!!!!" her father interrupted. "I DON'T CARE IF YOUR BOYFRIEND WANTS YOUR HELP…YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE BIG BIRD; HE SAYS WOO FOO CAN NEVER TRIUMPH OVER EVIL!!!!" His words were ironclad yet all of the other parents and their kids understood him loud and clear no matter how it looked, agreeing what he just spoke to poor Lena as the stump's mother said to her son in a somber and consolatory tone, "I'm afraid he's right, Dave..." "But we are NOTHING LIKE HIM!!!" Judi shouted. The rabbits and their panda father looked on with shock and disbelief as if they lost a video game at the last minute while Eradicus looked on with triumph and satisfaction as he spoke, "like I said, Woo Foo will never triumph over evil!!"

"We shall see…" Master Yo responded while the griffin laughed on evilly. The panda looked to his son and asked, "Yang, you still have that sword with you?" "Which one…the bamboo sword?" the blue rabbit responded. Yin knocked his twin brother on the head and yelled, "MASTER YO MEANT THE LARGE ONE FROM LAST BATTLE!!" "Oh yeah, now I remember; I kept it with me for safekeeping in case something happens to my old on," Yang answered now fully aware of what his sister was talking about.

* * *

Yes, the blue one remembered what happened last time; after all, this wasn't the first time Eradicus made his big move like that. A few months ago, Yang dreamed of glory and fame for he was on a secret quest to prevent the Dark Tomorrow, an apocalypse riddled with destruction, mayhem, pain, unemployment, death, and hell. All the blue rabbit needed to do was to gather the artifacts and throw them into the Night Master's fire at the stroke of midnight; but, in order for him to do that Yang had to lie to his twin sister, Yin about throwing a party at the Night Master's lair and invite everyone else to loosen suspicion from himself. Unfortunately, some villains unknowingly followed him just to take control of the citadel and he had to fight them off; to make matters worse, when midnight struck, Yang threw the sack into the fire but instead of preventing that horrible future, he created one. That griffin came back to existence once more along with his minions and started up the Dark Tomorrow by switching the personalities of many innocent (and not so innocent) people turning them evil (and the others good); luckily, the trio put up a great defense against his powers but the panda master was sacrificed just to benefit the escape of his own two children. Even worse, the blue one and his sister, Yin, fell into a trap the minute they were reunited with their friends where Yang left her to be captured by them and Eradicus' minions. This made him very sad and he was knocked out before he could do a (damn) thing.

Soon, the blue one regained consciousness in a large room in an apartment a small number of hours afterwards. There Yang saw five fatefully furthermore friendly familiar faces fearlessly: an effeminate cockroach wearing a purple cloak, a masculine moose in a black tracksuit, a goldfish housed in a fishbowl that was part of his personalized and expensive armor, a pink-haired tomboy donned in a schoolgirl attire, and a puffin in high-class apparel. He remembered them and all the encounters he had when they were villains but this time they acted akin to allies towards the blue rabbit as they offered him some breakfast, an act that made tears form in Yang's eyes filled with regret. The people who noticed it saw to it that he needed help so the tomboyish schoolgirl handed out her giant diamond bladed sword to the boy rabbit while the goldfish gave away his luxurious gemstone necklace so did the moose who tossed his own antlers at the same time as the rich puffin threw away his parasol whilst the cockroach tossed aside his cloak. When Yang got dressed in them all, he display a goofy attire prompting them to have it arranged in a comfortable manner. There, the blue one was now dressed in warrior attire complete with woolen boots, bronze breastplate, giant gauntlets, and a horned helmet that didn't seem to fit right at all. Yang was now ready for battle.

Apparently, the mêlée against the giant griffin was about to begun as he got mixed in with the crowd who watched the blue one's father already deprived from his black and white fleece. Yang then spotted the pink twin with both her hands strapped between two pillars who was about to be shaved by the octopus with a electric razor; luckily, his hand was chopped off because the blue rabbit had threw a boomerang at it. Yang revealed himself and drew out his sword ready to fight. At that time, Master Yo and Yin were none too pleased about it for he did enough in one day; however, he wanted to fix this just so he regain their trust again therefore the three reunited and ended the chaos putting everything back to normal.

* * *

Cut to present day, they all remembered that day. Eradicus made his first move pulled out a olive scepter and tried to land a strike at the three but Yang drew out the diamond sword and blocked it. However, the griffin responded by kicking the aura hare where they lived. This made the plum apparition angry as it clawed Eradicus by the beak. He pushed back from them and returned back by charging in with the scepter held out in front, darting through the air like a guided missile; providentially, the trio blocked it before it managed to even touch the hare by the cheek. The two dodged, blocked, and parried each other's attacks with rhythm and strain. But the minute the weapons made contact once again, they were shattered into many little pieces and rained upon the ground.

The griffin looked with dissatisfaction at what happened but he then spoke, "no matter, I still managed to have one last trick up my sleeve, something that I have learned while I had you captured after you were on vacation, Master Yo…" "Wha…" peeped the twin bunny rabbits curious about what the giant bird spoken as he continued, "Yeah, that's right; your old man left you two just to get a break from training you both. Isn't it so shocking?" "But Master Yo would never do such a thing; he loves us!!!" they spoke up in disbelief. Eradicus then said to the three, "Then, let me tell him this…DID YOU GO TO THE GREAT BEYONDISPHERE?" Their father now torn with guilt reluctantly answered, "yes I did…" The answer shocked the crowd even more as the gasped; sure the panda barely got any time to act a father to them but it even made things worse when he realizes that the rabbits he deserted were his own son and daughter.

"But why?" Yin asked with melancholy to Master Yo who regretfully peeped, "Well-" "THE ONLY 'WELL' THERE IS FOR ALL YOU WOO FOOLS IS DEATH!!" The griffin interrupted as he took advantage of the situation and went up further in the air as Eradicus held his claw out again grasping more aura within him as it appeared, this time with more intensity. The red and black ball appeared in the griffin's possession now a lot larger than ever and it was thrown into the direction of the trio as Eradicus cried again, "WOO FOO AURA DRAIN!!!" However, Master Yo was there this time and took control of the lavender rabbit which drew out more aura as well. It produced another ball compared to the griffin's for this one was an ocean blue and pink that was released into the direction of the Eradicus' orb. It resulted in a epic collision between the two, creating an ominous cluster of twinkling glitter that every person watched in uncertainty.

The panda, knowing what was going on and about to happen, took the time to shout towards the entire crowd, "EVERYBODY GET AWAY FROM HERE AS FAR AS POSSIBLE!!!!" Every surviving bystander listened to him and headed for the nearest place to take cover, especially the parents and their children who retreated back to the dumpsters they got out of. "What's going on Master Yo?" asked Yang fearfully to his father as he answered, "the collision between our orb and the Aura Drain is fusing together and absorbing the particles in the air to discharge a powerful explosion!! We need to put up a foo field just like we did the first time we faced him!!" Yin and Master Yo managed to turn their conjoined aura into a powerful magical barrier just as the glitter started to explode into a giant growing ball of destruction like the rocket's red glaring at the bombs bursting in the air.

The orb expanded and started to disintegrate everything that made contact with before the eyes of everyone that was watching the disaster unfold before their very eyes; although it was a slow process, the people didn't take any chances, not even the families of those Woo Foo Knights in a Little Less Training dared to try that at all for that they ran from it. While the family trio put held the barrier up with all their might, Eradicus tried to fly far away from the shockwave as furthest as he could only to be pulled in by it, letting out a bloodcurdling scream of unspeakable agony in its wake; on a similar note, Ella regained conciousness and woke up only to find robots and grunts altogether blown away by the expanding orb as she to was knocked aside like a rag doll. The kid tree stump watched in horror while his family and friends took shelter in the dumpsters, even though his mother tried her best to make him look away, along with Coop's mother who also watched her son unsuccessfully kiss his tail feathers goodbye; even worse, the canine cub sobbed quietly for that with eyes filled with so much water coming down her cheeks she chose not to look at the destruction while the ogre's mother and father held the dumpsters open to allow more to take refuge before closing it back.

Soon, it imploded and expelled hurricane force winds in the process, blowing away even more stuff than it disentegrated before including the orb the three stayed in to protect each other and the dumpsters the kids and their parents resided as if some kind of airplane dropped a nuclear bomb over a civilian town; finally, the impact receeded and the town had a hole in the epicenter carved out perfectly like a scoop of ice cream from a box. When the people got out of the wreakage they saw everything destructively out of place: power lines downed, broken glass, crushed buildings, and a horrid expression from the survivors who saw the dead bodies piled up; in fact, Dave crawled out of it and saw many of them yet the people inside the dumpsters they sought for shelter alongside him were miraculously alive including his friends and family. All that is left for the survivors is what they can find for themselves in the wreckage; in other words, the question that remains is "are they still alive?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, now that's an episode that should have played out. If you're wondering about the dance-off part, that was based off of Michael Jackson's Thriller dedicated to him, may he rest in peace... Oh, and Roger Junior's mother will be now know as Judi.

Please read and review while I wish you a Happy New Year...(or NOT; HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA)!!!


	2. Another Winter Day Sad Memories

**Author's Note:** Mwa ha ha ha ha; I can't believe that six reviews were given to the last chapter in the story that I wrote to turn your heads and give hope as I-(looks at Shonen Sanzo with shock) SANZO! What are you doing out of your prison I set up for you?

Shonen Sanzo (wiping off the specks of dust from them): Well, Dominique...after I noticed the reviews we are getting so far, I thought we should give them some praise for their reviews; you know, shout outs befor we even start chapter two. After all, it took us both two long agonizing weeks to come up with it.

Dominique (looks at him in the eye with suspicious): Well, you're right...

Sanzo: Okay...

Dominique: But I'll start first!

Sanzo: Damn...

Dominique (scrolls through the oldest review): To **SilverBlueAngel**, that was a great twist... better than Cheetos but great nonetheless. And I appreciate your description and thoughts about it. And yes, you will see more...

Sanzo (checks on the review above it): I agree with you **Neptune's Heart**, the ending was rushed and filled with unanswered questions and plotholes. And thank you for saying that it's better and the next chapter is waiting for you right here...

Dominique (scrolls up to another review above it): And we know it was you **GriffinsMustFly** who sent it and it was a big ending. About the series though, it's on hiatus anyway so we are not sure.

Sanzo (does the same thing Dominique did): Yes, **shadow**, we are continuing the story. The series on the other hand, we are not sure about it though.

Dominique (reads the next review near the end): Of course it's interesting, **pokemonorochi**, and we are going to continue. (stops and looks at Sanzo) Well I guess that's all for now, right...?

Sanzo: Actually, there's one more, Domino, and I make it special for him since **The Ice Monster's** eyes are bleeding now after reading Chapter One: Don't worry...I understand; beside the finale sucked eggs anyway and it made me feel that way.

Dominique: Now to the disclaimer so read it, slave!

Sanzo (yawned tiredly): Do I have to?

Dominique: YES!

Sanzo: Fine...Yin Yang Yo doesn't belong to us at all and even if it did then it would be awesome. Plus, some of the characters mentioned are based from other shows that have been anthropomorphised to fit the story for YYY readers but they don't belong to us either.

Dominique: Now that wasn't so bad, was it?

Sanzo: Of course not...

Dominique: Good...(pulls out a whip) now get back inside the cage!

Sanzo: Whatever... (walks away)

Dominique: Okay...NOW; ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**Another Winter Day ~Sad Memories~**

_(Yin's Point of view)_

Every time I look out into the window, I see lots of things: presidential posters littering the telephone pole, a tank or two passing by down the street every hour or two, and snow falling onto the already whiten ground. I ask myself many questions about what happened ago including that time I avoided death twice, my master and twin brother, and where our friends have gone; so, to pass the time, I gather my old diary and a pencil to write with to express my thoughts. I lay down across the bottom mattress of the bunk bed we shared and opened the diary great, big, and wide open. I flipped around a lot of pages that I have written in the past until I found a blank page to do so and as my pencil touched it I started off with the first usual two words: _Dear Diary, how long has it been for me? To me, it has been forever but it's actually shorter than that to all the other. This is February 0012 of the Postmodern Millennium._

_It's been nearly two years since our last battle against Eradicus, the original Night Master changed everything in the town that we still lived in and I have been feeling nothing but sorrow and anger from the people that passed by down the streets ever since the destruction that was left behind; I too even felt those feelings for a long time and so did my brother. Our army that we raised was dropped short when the parents objected to the plan of letting our friends fight and as a result we were on our own again like always; but, that never kept us from fighting. Unfortunately, when Eradicus tried to destroy Yang with the Woo Foo Aura Drain, I jumped in the way just to save Yang even though that we thought I was going die. Luckily, Yang's sword got a strong sensation telling us where our relatives may be since we needed to find them fast so I can undergo a Woo Foo Aura Transfusion with them to avoid death since it's the only cure for taking the hit from the Aura Drain; however, the minute we followed the aroma it was picking up it lead us to one of our enemies named Ultimoose who we found dressed up in my brother's fur as a large bunny. We had to set off again the minute the sword picked up again and along the way I became more of a monkey than a bunny; that was one of the side effects of that deadly attack I was suffering from which made it sound astoundingly ironic from the way I feel it. By the time we followed the sword again, it led us into a dark cave where we attacked by two of Eradicus' minions, Rubber Chucky and Indestructi-Bob, who knocked us both out and threw us in a dungeon with Master Yo who turned out to be a father who managed to save me by getting Yang to come over there to his side with his hand out so he can undergo a Aura Transfusion with my brother so Master Yo can do the same for me._

_Speaking of family, things have been going very differently ever since Eradicus was defeated because we woke up in a hospital room somewhere in another town with a terrible headache and we were told that we fell into a coma for over a year because we were in battle against him. At first, when I asked the doctors and/or nurses present if either Master Yo or Yang are still alive, they told me that even though that the two survived me and my brother will be placed into foster care; regrettably somehow, that meant that we'll be taken away from Master Yo. Although that Master Yo wasn't much of a parent to us both, we had a fair share of foster parents who weren't even treating us like family at all just right before we even met him; even so, I also still wondered who our own real mom was. The minute Yang and I walked out of the medical ward we saw a police officer at the main exit whom turned out to be waiting for us both; by the way, his name is Henry and he was a blue bunny just like my brother only older, handsomer, and at least more responsible than him plus his fur is darker. He also had a younger sister named Suzie who had reminded me of myself because she had a purple coat of fleece and she was a lot playful than me; therefore, they looked somehow a lot like us and reminded us of what family is like because I felt like that we had been family all along despite the fact that we lived with Master Yo instead for all that time. Unfortunately, a few weeks after we familiarized in our new hometown Yang developed a habit of cutting himself when he was all alone; at that time, the Woo Foo Dojo was destroyed and there been no reports on the repairs even though the town affected by the shockwave undergoing reconstruction. I guess he felt upset about a lot of things going on in the past and how it turned out even though Eradicus has been defeated; then again, though, we, along with Master Yo, had no other choice but to do it alone twice since Lena's father crushed the hopes and dreams that were built up by our influence. As a result, Henry and I have been watching him ever since just to make sure he doesn't do anything that he might regret later on._

_Onto the 'friends' subject, I haven't been able to see any of them that much like I used to ever since that day. I only managed to see Lena a few times a month on the weekends but she barely spoke back to me at all; one afternoon, I encountered her on the beach line shore and when I approached her she ran away from me crying. I also got letters from Coop who was telling me how he lives with a foster father named Steve Scotch; to be honest, he was a police commissioner who was acting more or less of it because of him having a family he tried to keep together, especially through uneasy methods. I haven't heard from Dave or Roger Jr. at all lately especially since they along with their families were exiled from the community ever since. I also miss Jobeaux because he barely wrote me back the letters I sent to him since he had a family to look after because his wife, Annie bore a daughter and that his uncle Lyon had to visit his ailing father so he can nurse him back to health. Too bad about Boogeyman and his parents though since that shockwave, his parents have been grieving about him being vaporized in the blast; in fact, I even heard that they died a month long after._

_Well, that was a mouthful since Yang ate his cereal like a cow one morning but other than that, I think that so far things have gone more or less okay, though I hope. Sincerely Yours, Yin…_ I then closed my diary as my nose just picked up the smell of lunch from the kitchen downstairs. I noticed my brother awakening to the aroma and said to him, "Yang, you can go downstairs if you want any lunch." He responded with a no so I shrugged off and went downstairs. All I hope is that he doesn't read my diary.

* * *

_(Yang's Point of View)_

I looked far and back from the window with angst and disgust at the sightseeing I briefly engaged in as I spotted the things my sister saw earlier before she reached into her diary. On my arms were the scars I inflicted on myself each month that passed by. I then looked by watching as Yin wrote many things down in her diary; although they weren't about me, I looked away again with disgust. I thought to myself about that terrible day when we, even Master Yo, were forced to fight Eradicus alone and that we almost died for it just to stop him. This was also done by ourselves without even the help from the friends we raised them to become Woo Foo Warriors, especially one whose dreams have been shattered in public; better yet, that someone was my girlfriend Lena. As I laid my head down in wonder I start to think about the three people that I cared about the most: my sister, my master, and my girlfriend.

Yin was a lot of things that somehow emulated me. Even though I was the lucky one who chopped and smashed and break stuff before asking questions, I actually considered my sister the true lucky one for I was but a fool. I had no idea what gone on as Eradicus tried to destroy me; in fact, when Yin what about to say that she was going to die, I interrupted her and said she was going to dance. I should have been more caring the minute that occurred but stuff like that barely meant horse radish to me when it comes to death. I was mentally compelled to help her find the relatives who could give my sister a Woo Foo Aura Transfusion, anyway; besides, I only do hitting stuff and not girl stuff! After all, I viewed it as nothing more than just a mere short journey we took all the way. The way I look at it, I have gotten so lucky in a long period of time I haven't fully realized how my sister meant to me until it was almost too late.

Then, when we found someone who could help her, there was Master Yo. To me I know a lot of things about him; for example, during battle or when we train, he was a lot more laid back like any other old man. Even though he was fat, crude, and lazy he was still my master, nonetheless just trying to teach us how to fight against evil. Apparently though, I never thought that he was actually our father; I mean, if he was, how come he went vacationing while we were training, especially when we needed his help the most the minute Eradicus and his minions had us demoralized he drops by dead in front of us and teleports himself to a spa resort without even us knowing the full story? If this was supposed to teach us leadership when we raised our own friends hastily to become Woo Foo Knights, then the only thing it taught me was how he ditched us. I guess that it now means that he played dead in front of us from the start just to get away from us and in the end he became dead…to me, and Yin, and a deadbeat!

But most of all there was Lena, she meant the entire world to me the minute I met her at love at first sight. Ever since three years ago when we stopped that giant metal beetle I tried to get close to her plenty of times; one time, I even sacrificed my love of violence and masculinity became more like Yin, all peaceful and girly, just to do that. But that barely lasted long when Fastidious tried to drown my sister by giving her a bubble bath of oblivion; at least Lena understood what I had to do. We even went on a double date along with Yin and Coop just to keep his evil side in check for that we know that he has the Night Master's energy even though it went out a lot worse than planned because I acted more of a jerk to my sister. Plus, we went out to go spend time with ourselves but Zarnot, my toy robot I threw away when I became eleven, screwed it all up thanks to his scrap yard excuse for a 'girlfriend' he built just to destroy me once he made me drove Lena away with all my antics. In the end, though, she noticed that I was doing these just to keep her safe and we kissed, which unfortunately made me respond negatively because of what I have been through on that day. I still feel bad about Lena, though, ever since her father acted like a jerk to her in front of us and our other friends; people like him just make me want to attack him, crushing the hopes and dreams of many kids, especially my beautiful girlfriend. In fact, I now only worry about when I'll be able to see her again someday; I just hope maybe it should be soon for I would give anything just so I can see her, even if it's just only for one day.

I then woke up to the smell of lunch that came from upstairs unexpectedly as I raised my head up high. My sister noticed me and said, "Yang, you can go downstairs if you want any lunch." I'm not even sure if I want any lunch at all now so I said no. Yin didn't even mind my response as she went downstairs to eat some. I didn't even about it either so I went to the bottom bunk that my sister departure from early and jumped inside the covers. Not even caring about the diary she placed on the bed after she was done writing before I jumped in the bed now on the floor with only the cover open I rested my head on the pillow and closed my worrying eyes as I went to sleep.

* * *

_Dearest Yin, _

_Oh, how I, buck buck, miss you greatly. Even though, buck buck, you are not with me, buck buck, I feel that you are still alive despite the, buck buck, outlook. I even, buck buck, wonder about how things are going as I, buck buck, now live with a foster family._

_First, I wonder about, buck buck, you, Yin the most as usual: your smile, your, buck buck, lovely pink fur and blue, buck buck, eyes that shine like, buck buck, sapphire earrings I, buck buck, wish to, buck buck, buy you someday. Even though you were, buck buck, mean to me, I, buck buck, still longed for you; why you might ask? Simple, you saved me from the, buck buck, Night Master even though I, buck buck, tried to destroy you; and, I, buck buck, owe you for it. But, ever since I, buck buck, almost corrupted you with my, buck buck, evil since my, buck buck, sortie against him that almost costed, buck buck, both your and my lives, I, buck buck, had to seek wisdom on how to, buck buck, better control my powers. I did it all just to, buck buck, get back with, buck buck, you, Yin, especially when your other, buck buck, friends were joining an army you and your, buck buck, brother Yang, were raising just so they can fight off Eradicus. That also meant I, buck buck, gotten to stand up to Yang; even so, I also, buck buck, gotten too carried away the minute we, buck buck, embraced each other in front of many of your, buck buck, friends. Too bad we couldn't, buck buck, fight alongside you the minute my, buck buck, mom pulled me down to the ground. I'm also, buck buck, sorry that Master Yo ditched you Yin and, buck buck, brother Yang just to go on, buck buck, vacation just to get away from you; thanks to him, I got, buck buck, taken away from, buck buck, mom._

_Secondly of all, I, buck buck, muse about my new, buck buck, foster family; in fact, they are all, buck buck, antelopes. First, I have a, buck buck, brother whose name is, buck buck, Burton who is younger than me but I feel like that we are real, buck buck, brothers even though we came from, buck buck, different places. The reason why is because he, buck buck, stutters like me minus the "buck buck" impediment I, buck buck, possess. I also live with a, buck buck, foster mother named Lan who, buck buck, surprisingly acts more like a, buck buck, mother to me more than my, buck buck, real mom. Even though she was a little, buck buck, mentally unstable, she is still sweet and, buck buck, kind. Then, there's my dad who I am, buck buck, really awkward around considering I never, buck buck, had one, buck buck, before at all; in fact, he was a, buck buck, police commissioner of a, buck buck, law enforcement agency called the, buck buck, SC (which was short for, buck buck, Special Constabulary). Apparently, his, buck buck, demeanor expressed over there at his, buck buck, job has caused me to feel, buck buck, far from being, buck buck, complacent; in other words, he's very, buck buck, strict._

_Lastly, I, buck buck, been wondering about things that buck buck, been going on. Everyone at school still held a, buck buck, grudge against me for what, buck buck, happened a long, buck buck, time ago; however, the, buck buck, abuse I have been, buck buck, enduring over, buck buck, there has shift to a little more of a, buck buck, silent treatment-type. Even though I, buck buck, held the reputation of, buck buck, being the son of a, buck buck, disgraced publicist, I, buck buck, held onto a new, buck buck, one as the foster son of the, buck buck, police commissioner; conversely, though, I, buck buck, feared him as well as the, buck buck, other people did. One time, I, buck buck, woke up screaming in the, buck buck, middle of the night after, buck buck, having one of those, buck buck, nightmares about that, buck buck, battle you, Yang, and, buck buck, Master Yo engaged against the, buck buck, Night Master, Eradicus where I, buck buck, dreamt that you, buck buck, died and that Eradicus, buck buck, won and dad came in my, buck buck, brother's room where I, buck buck slept telling me to go, buck buck, back to sleep. Nonetheless, those thought made me, buck buck, think about you, Yin, buck buck, again for that I, buck buck, don't even know whether you're, buck buck, dead or alive. I also, buck buck, wondered about my, buck buck, real mother; even though she, buck buck, made the entire situation go from, buck buck, bad to worse by, buck buck, preventing me to fight alongside with you I, buck buck, still feel her, buck buck, presence as well as if she was, buck buck, still alive. I even, buck buck, ask myself the, buck buck, question, "are the rest of our, buck buck, friends are still alive?"_

_I think that should, buck buck, be all I should, buck buck, be writing for now because my, buck buck, my dad needs his, buck buck, pencil back so he can finish completing his, buck buck, police reports. I, buck buck, better do so soon or I'll be, buck buck, grounded. Well, buck buck, goodbye for now, Yin… BUCKAW!_

_Coop Scotch_

* * *

I looked with only a swollen and painful gaze at the environment around me for that I was in a large open porcelain tub of lukewarm water in the center of a dark secluded room filled with lit up wax herbal candles. My face was riddled with scars and thin holes flooded with the same liquid that flourished my life and body, a tang-like ooze my own kind had dubbed tree sap, an (un)known life-force inside every one of us just like the red blood compared to others. The orange baseball cap I wore everyday was not on my head as it always was but instead were mysterious juices that flooded the wounds on my head that gave out a stinging feeling like that you have been stung by jellyfishes by their electric tentacles. I also heard my mother's serene humming as it soothed the sharp sensation caused by the reaction of the fluids submerging the gashes for she was right behind me, nursing and caressing me as mom cleaned the wounds as I bathed while sitting cross-legged; in fact, she was inside the water with me wearing only but a blue towel that matched the makeup on mom's upper eyelids even though I could barely see her at all. I ask myself many questions for that I was a whiny tree stump boy like "why is she there?" or "what happened?"; despite having the feelings of amnesia, I, Davenport Greenwald or better yet known to some as Dave, asks myself, why?

For as long as I can possibly remember I wondered about my species. I, along with the other tree stumps in and out of my family, was nothing but delicate and firm because we were tall magical and botanical beings of nature made of wood that walk, talk, and stuff. Unfortunately for us, we were seen as indestructible and devoid of emotion by many people for that we aren't animalistic creature but sturdy trees cut to size that have no vital organs. Does it even mean that we are indestructible? Apparently, while we look like we can withstand anything, we, just like the people who view us as indestructible, have been known to experience the feeling called pain, physically and emotionally; after all, I even believe that the strongest of warriors can need help sometimes. Sadly though, only a few people know and understand about this anatomy we tree stumps hold; therefore, our suffering is ignored. I guess that might explain why they call it a tough world out there.

I then felt scrubbing on top of my deeply scarred head as mom managed her efforts in cleaning my wounds off me with a sterile sponge as I resumed wondering. Back then when I was merely nine years old, I had been feeling like that everyone was out to get me; even so, I was subjected to the pain and suffering along with humiliation I been through with all these cruel sick jokes I was subjected to, day in and day out, at school despite the action that my parents taken just to insure my own safety over there just to insure that I learn in a safe environment. One of the cruel sick jokes had me sent back home in bandages so quickly my father had engaged in a heated outburst over the telephone with the school administration as he threaten to file a lawsuit against the school if the perpetrators aren't properly disciplined. When the students who did that joke to me got only a week's suspension my dad started to shout very bad words over the phone; even I myself wanted to exact my revenge against them just to show how I felt when they did that sick joke towards me just so they can seek excitement at my expense. Mom felt the anger I silently expressed at the injustice I suffered from and talked to me about it as she said that there are people like that in this world and that sometimes we had to put up with it silently so that we can forgive them later on; in other words, she was talking about two simple things to me: poetic justice and forgiveness. After all, every time I saw Yin and/or Yang I always wanted to be their friend but they scorn, ridicule, and even ignore me whenever I try to prove my worth; however, as I remember what my mother taught me about forgiveness, I didn't even have a care in the world at all no matter whatever they did to me. I put up with all this stuff they did in the past because they were a little nicer than the people who played that joke on me when I was younger.

But I was now older yet still short and had to face reality as it was for that I had to give up my naivety as I was confronting nothing but a string of bad luck around every corner that appeared right behind me while mom started to lower the sponge from my head to my back and started scrubbing off the bloodstained wounds. Ever since the disaster at the city, many of the other people who survived the shockwave besides us and my friends held nothing but enmity towards me and my parents despite their order I reluctantly but obediently followed; one time, we were caught in the middle of a forest fire that killed many of my fellow relatives, including my grandmother, Faye, who saved our very lives at the cost of her own. This forced us remaining survivors out of our smoldering woodland home and into an abandoned village near the river called Sweetwater. There was also my girlfriend, Willow, who left me because of all the infamy my family accumulated for the actions my mom and dad took just to keep me from risking my life too much even though it was just what is best for me. Because of that, even my own brother, Chip, verbally abused me by calling me a coward and a wimp in my face; sometimes, he even punched and kicked me in front of mom and dad and they had to give us separate room to disperse us from one another. But the worst part was when I had been stung by honeybees just nearly an hour ago; the other neighbors over there saw me getting pricked by them and came over there and had saved me but I was stung from all over and had to be treated back to physical health.

Soon, I felt the water splashing onto the top of my scratched head as it washed away all the scented foam from my scarred wooden body. Mom now grasped a hold of my hand gently as she lead me out of the tub and onto a soft rug as she stepped out of it; even though mom's bath towel was already soaked with water from wearing it inside the bathtub, she scrambled quickly to get me a fresh one for me as I sat on the warm violet rug, all cold, wet, and naked. Finally, a clean dry white one was successfully found and mom wrapped it around my body just to dry me off and keep me nice and warm. She then wrapped her arms around me tightly as I stared blankly at the floor and mom whispered to me very quietly, "Don't worry, my sweet little angel; whatever happens, I will protect you, no matter what." After that, mom kissed me on the back of my head not just to show me love but to speed up the healing process of the scars she cleaned and left me alone so she can dry herself off. This made me feel very warm inside my heart and made me smile a little.

* * *

_Dear Miss Yin,_

_I freshly became aware of that you have been writing me correspondences just to distinguish if I'm okay. Truthfully, I am alright; it's just that it has been so long since our last encounter on the battlefield against our adversary, Eradicus, attacked our homes just to defeat us all. Alas, since then my family has been seeing the face of trouble other than myself._

_First, our formerly benevolent neighborly allies from the township you, Miss Yin have pioneer me to have turned against us. Ever since the disaster, every survivor started to blame the Town President, Muffin (that was in all probability his forename at that time), for all the failures he coordinated that led to the destruction of their town and the deaths of their friends and family members; after all, he was a narcissistic beneficiary and incompetent president to begin with. Soon, he was thrown out of the office along with his consort and the townspeople inaugurated, without authorization I should presage you, Miss Yin, an innovative senator named Gabriel Zweig whom achieved recognition for the speech he bestowed at one of your friend's and comrade's funeral held at the memorial where the other two thousand were buried. Over there, he condemned us all and our parents as sheer cowards for our failure to assist you, Miss Yin, and your kindred, included your brother, Sir Yang and Father Yo against the feral Eradicus; even so, President Gabriel furthermore censured my pa, the king of Redneckistan and my ma for these transgressions. To underwrite that this would signify the ties the town had once held on which he cut down, President Gabriel inculcated his denizens to ascertain a large partition near our borders completed with tangible limestone and sandstone and it was christened the "Stone Shutters of Separation." This was now intended that we, the populace of Redneckistan, are no longer welcomed here at that municipality to reside in or voyage to; not even, I, myself, can visit you. The gravel boundary was guarded from within therefore making infiltration nearly impossible._

_Next, my pa grew sick for an illness had struck him; this was known as Angina tonsillitis. The ailment was notorious for creating an inflammation inside the tonsils rendering him unable to articulate very much. Although, that he is still active and in a fighting fit he needed some medicine badly so he can treat his throat; unfortunately, the Stone Shutters stood up to us as an obstacle that was metaphorically mocking us so our subjects had been sent to smuggle for us so that my daddy can live on. The word about his malady sparked two of our relative to visit us: Grandpa Lester and Uncle Boomer whose real name was Lyon Arthur Boone. Grandpa Lester was a patriarchal minister that married my two sisters to a pair of handsomely fine men who stopped by to see us in person and my Uncle Boomer was a brown hobgoblin pharmacist with a degree in medics who made sure his brother, Paris, or in my case, Pa, was in excellent health once more. At least, his infirmity didn't cause the subjects to rebel which I was relieved._

_Lastly, I reminiscence about my sweet gal Annabelle, or as I like to called her Annie. After the shockwave, she stopped speaking and listening to me for that my own gal viewed me and even my father as a couple of cowards, too despite the truth that was told to my dear Annie by my ma. Even though she was fairly abusive to a sarcastically verbal extent I didn't impede my gal at all since I still held on to my honor and devotion sweet Annie for nearly a year; this honor and devotion was better known as the art of chivalry. Sometimes, I even saw Annie sneak out of the castle grounds at nighttime to who knows where; one night, I followed her vigilantly out of sight 'til I found her sitting on the shoreline near the banks of the Redneckistan River under the beautiful silver moonlight and she was crying softly. I approached my gal quietly while avoiding the stuff that could start a din up without warning 'til I reached out my hand and started broadening out one of my fingers as it touched my sweet Annie's face below her tearful eyes and wiped them off. My gal realized this and wondered why I did it so we decided to talk for a brief but meaningful period of time; after we had that wonderful conversation, Annie started to kick her shoes off her dainty feet and started to edge towards me seductively where she grabbed onto and kissed me. When I felt Annie's lovely lips, my face turned red for that I realized what my gal was doing and I kissed her back so passionately we fell onto the soft white sand and made love. Afterwards, Annie became expectant for nine months and with the help of Uncle Boomer she gave birth to our lovely daughter, a purple goblin, whom we named Lucille Joanna Beauregard._

_Now that you know things have gone a little smoothly for us now that I have some things attached to me that I can now live for peacefully. My lovely daughter Lucille is still two months old and my family has been helping me and Annie raise her. I hope this has touched your aching heart Miss Yin for I must go._

_With best hopes of seeing you again,_

_Your friend and student, Jobeaux_

* * *

_[Roger (Jr.) point of view]_

I stood atop the reflective hillside with shame and regret that even surpassed my normal shame and regret under the overcast skies. I held on to two things in my possession: a wooden crate over my right shoulder grasped and supported by my respective hand and the hand of my sister, Tillman in my left. I walked down the hill slowly as I can while holding on to the two things in possession while we were maintaining our distance downward for that we heard thunder roll by. The minute me and Tillman strode down and heard it we then ran quickly in hopes of reaching our mom and dad back home before it starts raining. Unfortunately, the clouds started to pour and we didn't even get over halfway through the thin forest so me and Tillman had no other choice but to find the nearest place for temporary shelter 'til the rain subsided; luckily, there was a large cave nearby and not wanting to risk getting sick from the passing rainfall or having any time at all to check to see any wild beings dwelling here we entered the dark cave. Afterwards, I along with Tillman looked at the rain with wonder and nostalgia because it's been awhile since we watched it together eagerly. I then noticed that she sneezed soundly signifying the cold getting to her quickly so I tore off the top of the wooden crate and broken it into smaller broken planks; soon, I quickly started a campfire to lighten up the cold temperatures in hopes she wouldn't get sick. At that moment, I wondered about the past and how I wished to go back to the good old days.

Ever since that day, we were chased out of town by a raving mob of survivors, many of them whom approached us with eyes of shock and outrage as they held up pictures of their sons, daughters, cousins, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncle, grand-kids, parents, grandparents, and even friends in their hands screaming and crying the words fiends at us. The people who did so shouted at us as they demanded why we couldn't destroy the Night Master Eradicus when we could have stopped him; in fact, they were sticking together so quickly I thought that we were not going to beat them all. Even though my parents were fearsome enough to beat up many people, they didn't think that this many people would be having us surrounded…not that much lately; however, one of the members of the newly engaged angry mob (a well-dressed one, I think) told them to be quiet and he started to walk towards to my parents and gave us a warning to leave the remains of the town by sundown. That would have given us an hour or two (or maybe even three) 'til then to pack up and leave; unfortunately, one of the other people in the angry mob from before was hungry for vengeance and impatient hastily threw a torch through the kitchen window that soon started a fire while dad attempted to pack lunch for us inside. Mom heard my sister's cries for her parents from the nearest room and I went in after her to get her out of there quickly; soon, the whole house was up in flames and we had to evacuate. Fearing trouble from the vengeful mob we sped off in a SUV the minute dad turned on the engine only to break down the minute we entered the outskirts of town; as a result, we had no choice but to continue on foot with the stuff on our back. Luckily, we saw a set of old houses by the river and even though they were built over hundreds of years ago we settled there anyway for shelter.

Tillman then tugged onto my rain soaked shirt begging me for something to eat so I dug inside the wooden crate and pulled out a loaf of bread; then, I broke it in half as a way to share it with and offer it to my sister while I looked on about my family as I ate my share of the bread. After we were kicked out of town, hard times fell on us because dad lost his job as a legalized pillager of the town not to mention the falling reputation he had before and after he got married and had us, me and my sister. In fact, Tillman can't start school yet since they were wanted; therefore, we had no choice but to live off the land just to get food. For starters, our mom and dad had to go off and hunt for food so I was placed in charge of Tillman while they are away. Sometimes, when it's not raining, we even went fishing with makeshift rods that we created from bundles of sticks we picked up for firewood; other times, if we're lucky, we go out into the woods and pick berries. Even though this sound kind of fun, I still felt loneliness and shame creeping up into my soul; this even worsened when the woods we went to get berries was wiped out by a forest fire that took place a few months ago. Because of that, only one thing etched in my mind: stealing food; once every week at night, I would dress in my parents' dark clothing, walk into the city docks, make off with a crate of groceries without paying, and return back before anyone found me. Of course, I got caught by my dad one night when he went to get some water from the river and saw me wearing his top hat from his wedding day; although he got angry that I was wearing it, he realized that I was justified so he didn't say a thing at all and we kept a secret so mom wouldn't know about it being stolen.

Soon, thunder boomed and lightning crashed without warning as they startled me and woke Tillman up with a cry, compelling me to hold onto her and rock Tillman back to sleep while I worried once more this time about my friends. Yang was the only thing that made me feel like more than a rival every time we fought against each other; in other words, he was more like a friend to me instead of an enemy, my enemy. Even his sister, Yin, made me feel more than just a friend to me. Lena even took out on a date once even though she was actually Yang's girlfriend. And Dave and Coop were fine comrades to fight alongside with even though they were dorks before; but, then again, they became cool. Too bad I can't see Boogieman again, now that he's dead. The others I used to be friends with before I even met them all now turned against me and swore death on myself and my family.

I then saw the fire burn out but I also heard birds chirping for they have returned back outside signaling the sunshine's return. I even heard my dad's voice that was looking all over the open field for us both so we came out the cave to get our attention. My dad came straight to us the minute we waved at him and he exclaimed, "kids, where have you been? We have been out looking for you since the rain had started pouring!" "Sorry…," I gulped as I rubbed the back of my head in concern and guilt. He soon relented and sighed as he then said, "Let's go, you two…we can't keep mom around waiting, you know?" Dad carried the crate of food ahead of me while I followed him behind as I held on to my sister as we headed on our way back with mom.

* * *

_(Lena's point of view)_

_Day 598_

_I stared into the ceiling with an awfully warm and dizzy feeling above my head as like I was sweaty; in fact, I am sweating! A bag of ice was above my forehead to douse the heat I have been feeling along with a thermometer in my mouth and a bedspread soaked in my ailing sweat and littered with used tissues. A tall glass of cold orange juice was next to me along with a remote that both sat over a wooden drawer close to a lamp even though I could barely pay attention to any of the objects in the dark room so I simply just laid there in bed. Even though the TV was in my room, the only programs that were on were filled with nothing but lies and deceit that can even be found in newspapers my dad read while I rested in bed. I only wore white underwear in bed in order to contemplate for the sweat I been inducing; better yet over time, every time I got sick my dad had to wash the sheets every week to prevent me from getting pneumonia. Back when I used to go to where the school used to be, kids like me were taught that illnesses were usually caused by bacteria and viruses that invade our bodies to attack our immune system, the defense mechanism that attempts to destroy the germs inside of us; sometimes they can occur when we get thrown into a cycle of grieving and anger so what could I be grieving about? I grieve for being sick and tired of being sick and tired, I grieve for my friends I couldn't seek for, and most importantly I grieve for my mentor and best friend Yin and my boyfriend Yang; so much for sickness unto death._

_It seems that I'm no longer the me that I used to be, ever since that day of the attack. I sleep too much once a while because I feel that the world now hates me and I stay in my room to isolate myself from the society that swore to kill me and my dad as a way I can dream of a world where none of this ever happened. My father could barely find work now since we lived in the farm with our disgraced name; I could even refrain myself from looking him in the eye or at his face because it reminded me of the person in my life that crushed the hopes and dreams I carried with to be a Woo Foo Knight. Sometimes, I even go to beach when no one is around but not to go swimming in the ocean but to look at myself for that the fur reminded me of the sadness I expressed when my dad lost hope in triumphing over evil. Hope is like a mirror a best friend forever holds on next to you when she does your hair and it's made from a type of special sand called dreams; to be honest, the ocean is like a mirror to me. The entire world that's filled with all kinds of people is also an ocean and if there are a few bad people bad in there we should never lose hope because there are also good people in the ocean as well with the bad and they even outnumber them in strength and numbers so why do I feel like thinking the opposite? It because I lost something that I cared for the most that keeps my hopes and dreams high: my friends._

_I then coughed a sickly and rough cough through my throat into my fist so as I removed the thermometer from my mouth I reached for a wastebasket nearby and spat into the plastic bag inside of it; there I saw it containing a patch of blood so I looked away from the spittle-ridden trashcan and sat it back down onto the floor while I stared at the window in thought of my friends. For me, each of those friends of mine are like other planets besides Earth that I visit to and regardless of the shape, size, and/or species we all speak the same language; unfortunately, I'm now far away for them. Kathy and Paige are still alive but they rarely visit me in bed because of the new town president's propaganda he directs about the art of Woo Foo; one time, he even declared war on Hah-Woo-Foo-Chris-Nakamas for every dumb thing that was orchestrated on that holiday especially leprechauns exiting the outhouse with baskets filled with all meat that came from who knows where. Dave, Roger, and Coop were all cool and nice to me even though they were kind of awkward judging from their characteristics. Back when Boogeyman was still alive we were talking to each other like we were really sister and brother together just like Yin and Yang even though that he spoke out words that I rarely understood. There was also Vincent van Growl who was very kind and generous who made feel like I was a bear too; I guess with all the people assuming about my species, I think of it as confusing since everyone thought of me as such…but I digress._

_Now my arm was stretched out to grab a hold of the orange juice my dad left for me to drink so I held it up in the air, brought it to my lips, and started to taste the fruit as it when into my throat, drowning the germs that hidden inside while I savored the flavor gleefully; afterwards, I returned the glass back to the drawer I picked it up from and laid back down face up again as I stared back into the ceiling thinking about Yin and Yang. Unlike Kathy and Paige, Yin was the first person whom I met who just wanted to know me and spend time with me like she wanted to be my best friend forever which she was. Even though she was shallow I barely even cared about it because sometimes she sees the light through whenever she makes a mistake that almost costs her greatly but she lives through it; I mean after all, even an expert or even a professional can make mistakes. That is where I start to think about Yang, the bunny who always finds a way just to do the same thing Yin does to me when she's around only that he loves me. In fact, I do love him back and the reason why I think so is because I think he's cute and devoted to protecting me, his sister, and all of our friends from those that do us harm even though they started with them first. You know what I think, anyway? I loved them both so much I wanted to be with them and train alongside them like we're family or couples and that may shock you but hey…it's my thought alone anyway._

_I now coughed again this time it was very thick and raspy. I then spat into the wastebasket once more and still saw a patch of blood only this time it was smaller than the last. I then heard the door unlocked as dad came home back from work to check up on me to see if anything changed. My arm reached out towards the orange juice glass that was now nearly empty and emptied the last of it. I then went back to sleep just as he came inside the room. Dad went towards my bed and even though I felt his palm over my tepid forehead I was already sound asleep._

* * *

Dominique: Wow, now that's a mouthful... Oh and I noticed that there are some allusions I want to share with you all before we leave. First off, Henry and Suzie were based off from the brother-sister duo from Digimon Tamers only that we have made them both into rabbits (duh). Secondly, the emo Yang thing idea actually belongs to GriffinsMustFly; it's just that we took it to make Yang's point of view more angsty than his costume (please don't sue us both!) Coop's last name is not Scotch; we though it up after watching South Park but we modified it for YYY readers to make it fit the story for Coop's point of view since he's now adopted. Muffin, no longer president, will now watch Gabriel Ziegler do business in town now as the new president; besides, he's also based after Gihren Zabi from Mobile Suit Gundam 0079 because he rocked in the original series and in Andrew W.K.'s soundtrack, Gundam Rock. Also, Grandpa Lester is based after Lester from "The Cleveland Show" but not into his abrasive characterization because he is so old and Uncle Boomer is based off of Boomhauer from King of the Hill whom he made into a hobgoblin after watching a mockumentary about the Civil War (but we aren't telling you the name at all).

Sanzo (sprouts from his cage): And if you're wondering about Lena coughing blood, don't worry, we are not going to kill her in the story at all. Besides, while I was writing it I got sick so I thought that Poor Lena would fit the bill. Coughing up blood isn't always a bad thing and you know why? It's because I went to the school nurse to check up on thing and she told me that it's the enviroment that causes me to do so.

Dominique: You know, speaking of blood...I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU! (takes out a whip)

Sanzo (scared): PLEASE READ AND REVIEW-AHHHHH! (Dominique cracks a whip at Sanzo and beats him)


	3. Another Gray Reminder If

**Author's Note:** Tsk tsk tsk tsk... You know with all the reviews I have gotten from last chapter I felt as if for some reason that no one paid any mind; but, I realized that people were reading the story nonetheless. However, it would if you please do so because it's all I ask for; luckily, to spice things up I made a few changes to keep you glued to the screen as you read.

Sanzo (pops up out of nowhere): What kind of changes you speak of?

Dominique (sweating): Just a few...

Sanzo (grows supicious of him): What kind of few?

Dominique (still sweating): A little bit...

Sanzo (glares at him): Like what?

Dominique (bursting uncontrolably): OKAY! I ADDED A FEW THINGS TO THE CHAPTERS THAT WERE MORE LIKE EYE CANDY TO SOME!

Sanzo (outraged): You WHAT?

Dominique: I MADE THE BACKSTORIES OF SOME OF THEIR PARENTS EXPLICIT TO MAKE THE STORY INTERESTING!

Sanzo (angered): WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?

Dominique (flailing his arms around like an idiot): THAT'S WHY; PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!

Sanzo (tempted to but relented and sighed): Okay, since that next week is going to be Valentine's Day, I'll let this one slide; but, 'til Chapter Four is made, I'm raising the rating to an M for this...I hope you understand...

Dominique (relived and shouted): THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU REALIZED HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME, TO US BOTH (no homo)!

Sanzo (nonchalantly): Yeah, whatever...just make more heterosexual/metrosexual/asexual, please.

Dominque: Okay, onto the disclaimer...: **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle and Bob alone; if it did belong to us, they would have made season three which would be super special awesome like "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Adbridged Series."**

Sanzo: Now the warning: **Due to the content nature of this chapter, the current rating of the story as of now will be rated M for Mature for sexual themes, thoughts of suicide, and mentionings of any fictional wars. We're sorry about this and hope you enjoy the rest of the story... With regards: Dominique Amino and Shonen Sanzo.**

Dominique and Sanzo: Now... ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**Another Gray Reminder ~"If…"~**

_(Master Yo's Point of view)_

I can't believe that things I saw have now changed before my eyes. I walked down the streets of town with the collar of the blue winter coat I bought recently and wore over where my ears were as I concealed my face to keep the other pedestrians from seeing my face already tarnished with guilt and sorrow. The descending blizzard was rushing towards my visibility each time I took a step over the streets I crossed over quickly but carefully before the traveling cars started to drive by when the traffic lights changed from red to green. My feet even felt the cold snow that I walked upon it; even though I always felt it before every time I stepped over it for every winter day that I witness, this time the coldness ran up to my spine despite the follicles I had on my body that gave me the warmth to defend myself from whatever that winter threw at me. Then, I realized the chill up the back of it wasn't filled with my fear of something great but the sadness of the innocent people, both active and deceased, in the form of tears already shed, occupying the frozen concrete I strolled through since when it was approximately over a year ago. Soon, the feeling went up to my head like I had a brain freeze and it made me go into deep thought.

The truth is I was always different when I grew up, being a panda and all. Unfortunately, many of the people I met, before Yin and Yang, looked at me and saw me as a stupid, fat, slow, and lazy animal; I even got upset if they relate me to a raccoon. In fact, the stereotypical portrayal of Woo Foo pandas also infuriated me once ago when I saw the commercial of the movie, "Woo Foo Panda" and the sequel, "Woo Foo Panda 2: The Rabbit Years," which my kids participated in getting a starring role in, despite the responsibilities of being Woo Foo Knights; however, I soon realized that the movie was a evil plot concocted by Eradicus and his minions to destroy us which we quickly thwarted. Anyways, I was taken in by Ti and Chai when my biological parents were killed in a civil war since when I was two; back then, I had strong aura coursing throughout the insides of my body, mind, spirit, and even my soul all in one channel. Even though they weren't always the best foster parents around, I think they trained me very well when I finally grew up and understood what they were doing. Unfortunately, because I spent most of my youth in training I had no time to have friends since they view it as an obstacle, especially back then when evil ran rampant.

Soon, I felt something hit me in the back that was equally cold as the concrete I previously stepped on for it was thrown by a bunch of playful children whom I ran from as far as possible; afterwards, that moment I encountered with reminded me of someone I loved and cared about before. She was an ocean blue rabbit named Luna Eclipse who had patches of pink on her ears leaning against a tree all pale and cold while sitting down; at first, I was shocked, but as I saw her I somehow felt happy and warm as I stared into Luna's sparkling purple pupils that shone me the way through the blistering cold. She had lost everything for that it was taken away from her and had nowhere to go for the snowstorm had led us both astray and forced us to wait; before then, I had to go outside to get firewood. Soon, I realized that Luna was still staring at me as she felt warm and protected and I felt so weird and new but it didn't take me long to find out that it was love at first sight so I showed her charity and kindness by going back to the dojo with me the minute the blizzard gotten weaker; while it was doing so, Luna and I talked about our pasts and about ourselves. When we reached the dojo, Ti and Chai got a little mad at me for forgetting the firewood but my masters gotten interested with her because they thought I brought her over there as a new student; honestly, it wasn't my idea, but we both liked it so we started training and studying together. One special evening, Luna and I went out together and even though that it wasn't a date it turned out to be one and at that evening we admitted our true feelings for each other and as a result we got married. After a year passed, Luna got pregnant and gave birth to our kids, which, you guess it, turned out to be my own two students, Yin and Yang who were also bunnies.

Speaking of which, I then start reminiscing about my son and daughter students who were now taken away from me the minute the coast was clear as I starting walking again still holding onto the cloak against my face. After Yin and Yang were born, Ti and Chai brought them to me so I can meet them myself and boy, was I surprised that they both didn`t look like me at all, but I was still happy, especially when I held Yin and Yang the first time in my arms; in fact, I got amazed when my son went to the bathroom while being wrapped around in his own blue cloth. But then Ti and Chi thought that I wouldn't train those children properly since they turned out to be my kids so they took away my memory of Yin and Yang being born along with the memories of my dear Luna; because of this, I was completely alone and became bitter and grumpy for that I had no one to love. Then, one fateful day, I found them on the way back to me when I was pursued by the spirits of my masters that Yin and Yang would be coming here to me and even though I didn't remembered that they were my kids, believe it or not, I became less grumpy now that I had someone to care for; I also stopped yelling at kids to get off my lawn and I even started to laugh and smile again for that I found joy again. Unfortunately, like my old masters Ti and Chai, I had no parenting skills either, so I pretty much let them both down; the least I could hope for now is that they found kind parents that would show the same kind of love I could have shown if I only I hadn't been too irresponsible.

Soon, I saw something that made my mind run faster than when I ran outside of the outhouse the minute I cleaned the toilet free of wolverines and lost my fur in the process. I swore I saw something pink and/or blue by the window so I carefully walked closed to the window 'til I had a perfect viewing angle to watch as I put the side of my hand across my forehead to shut out the rushing snowstorm that was invading my visibility. It was when I saw my son, Yang walking towards the bunk bed for that he was very tired and sleepy for that I felt that he stopped caring anymore. Even though that he didn't see me or noticed me in anyway whatsoever but I was assured that as long as he is around with his sister Yin they would be fine.

* * *

_[The mother of Coop's point of view]_

Damn…I haven't felt this woozy feeling in my head since that New Year's Eve over ten years ago when I had two or three glasses of champagne at a party I went. And, yes, I was now at already home getting smashed over alcohol because I was drinking red wine; in fact, this was my third drink and I was starting to become very cold as if nothing ever mattered to me anymore. But it has been always like this for me since almost two years ago for my reputation was blackened with my prideful and hankered transgressions. My precious Coop was snatched away from me from child services for that sometimes I felt that he was resting with the dead in the cemetery for all eternity to pay for the sins of falsehood and lust I committed or taken away to work in the diamond mines to pay the taxes the community needed as it fuelled the greed of big corporations and the banks for the money I earned. I had almost nothing but a tall work of stemware in one hand, a large bottle of half-empty wine in the other hand, a table underneath the objects I held in them both, a chair I sat on with even my resting legs below the table, and a nearly empty house with a roof over my head. Up 'til the day I told my son not to fight the Night Master at all, I used my talents to improve his reputation by destroying the ones who did him great wrong, especially the rabbits who put him in harm's way no matter how much they try to deny it. I guess would be best to better remind myself of how I got Coop into my life in the first place.

It all started approximately fifteen years ago back on a unusually lukewarm January somewhere in the late years of the Twentieth Circle Era; to jog my memory briefly, that was the timeline our society had used three years before the Postmodern Millennium for even though there were cars, cell phones, and entertainment system that were high tech it was actually a dangerous time. It was known as the Warring States Period for that we were in the middle of one terrible war battle after another against an opposing army called the Crucibles led by a charismatic and mysterious leader named Lao who was better yet known as the man who despised the world and its problems that were caused by it. Truthfully, before he declared war on the whole entire planet we lived in, the people were acting prejudiced and bigoted towards other people of all species who came from other war torn lands and moved here to start new lives in our community; even though our old town president, Routan Volkswagen encourage kindness towards outsiders of all races, we openly refusedto show it. The citizens also held envy and contempt for their own neighbors from every species including the tree stumps, the zombies, and the people who had fangs, claws, sharp teeth, or were somehow monster-like; even so, they had the media lying about the war going on down there as they spread propaganda to the people that were watching it on the daily news. I was around my early to mid twenties and was working for one of the news team as a journalist for the war trying to get the truth out as much as possible even though I would get in trouble; one fateful day, the infection of war spread to our town we lived in and the army was called in to push them back to the outskirts. The explosions of battle were so powerful I nearly got caught in one trying to run away from the chaos and had a suffered a deadly concussion were I my mind faded away like the time I once watched a show called "The Countertenors" when it suddenly cut to black at mid-sentence to the credits against my wishes. When I woke up in a medical tent, the doctors told me that the battle is over and that I lost part of my memory in the middle of the military sortie when an unknown soldier found me stranded and unconscious in the rubble of a worn down building. He revealed himself to be a cadet in his mid to late twenties, a humble yet brave male black Teal named Sir Kyle D. Sollapur who saved me and as a result I did some things for him to pay him back to the point of dating him.

I then noticed that the glass I had that was nearly seconds from consumption was spilled over onto my hand causing me but great annoyance so I got a sheet of a paper towel from across the table to dry my wine stained hand; afterwards, I resumed drinking as I poured myself another one to make up for what I spilled. When the wars subsided for awhile, I used the stalemate as a limited time opportunity to get to know Kyle a little better while the town was repairing itself from the damages it took from all these battles the occupants had seen and experienced. Every time we had the chances to see each other we get to exchange our inner thoughts and deepest secrets with each other; also, we went out for dinner once or twice a month. We had been on that same blind date for over two long years while our town was rebuilding for at least until one night when we were walking through the open field and that Kyle admitted his true feelings and proposed to me so I accept his proposal to marry him; still, the story wasn't over yet by a long shot. A month after our marriage, I baked Kyle a nice heart shaped strawberry cream pie while doing so in my frilly hot pink apron with nothing else on but a white chef's hat during our Feast of Lupercalia just for him; soon, Kyle was so aroused by the sight of my nudity we had quickly started to make love to each other on top the table. Another nine months had passed after we had made love, where we spent those months caring for one another until the egg was laid; since then, Kyle and I had been taking care of it by keeping it warm like most birds do when they lay their eggs. Three weeks later our son was finally hatched miraculously despite the wintry temperatures of November that held us down; unfortunately, an air raid brought the war back into action and he was then called back into battle again while during the last days of the month before we went to December. Before long, my house was under attack by falling bombs from the enemy's planes above that rattled the ground viciously 'til my home was finally reduced to rubble the minute the roof collapsed inside.

Now as I started to drink my fifth glass of wine I then felt my hand shaking voluptuously, spilling the red drink all over the wooden table as if my own body was trying to telling me something extremely important so I sat up and decided to walk to the living room to sleep the feeling away; however, as I did so, I finally started to think about my son Coop. Ever since the air raid, I was forced to accept the fact that my husband was now no longer with me to help take care my newly hatched son as we hid in the rubble to avoid being captured by the conquerors that captured the destroyed town; while doing so, I witnessed the unspeakable atrocities committed as my Coop was being drowned in blindness and the breast milk I fed him. I wrote down a diary of events that occurred every single day for over a month while feeding off of the food that I smuggled without being spotted 'til one day on Christmas Eve, a bright miracle happened when the army from another town came and retook the town from those bloodthirsty bastards who ransacked and blew up those neighbors out from all our homes. Once I realized that the war was before long over, I then published the diary to the open public a few months later for the whole entire world to see what I have seen and experienced after I lost my husband to the war torn battles that were fought and had to keep my son alive while I hid in the rubble from the enemy army. My autobiography became a sleeper hit in just two weeks while I still nursed and used the money from the book to buy myself a house away the town I now once lived in before to start a new life for the both of us for it had too many nightmares for me to bear; although Coop barely remembers the war, I'm still worried about what could have happen to him when he was about to fight the giant griffon. I'm not even sure what to do with him being sociallyawkwardaround the people he encountered in his life for so long; I guess I have done enough interfering too much. If I truly cared about my son, maybe I should have let all the water pass under the bridge and not use my talents to get what I want just to make sure he grows up happy; now it seems too late for me to even do that.

I staggered on inside the narrow hallway not even caring that I dropped both the wine bottle and the stemware onto the floor that broken into glass shards laden with the dark red liquid I drank for now. Soon, I then lay on the jade couch to rest my head for what tomorrow may await for me now that I'm losing my way in life that once applauded me for the articles I written and published with the people who read and review them even though they bought them just to see me. I had the trashcan right next to me ready to vomit the alcohol back out of the same mouth I used to drink it and the television was right in front of me yet I left it off for the program where now absolutely crap thanks to our new town president's propaganda spreading about over the airwaves. Suddenly, my eyes got watery as tears started to form in them both while I cried myself to sleep about the things I lost during my life: my husband, my job, and now my son Coop…

* * *

Every second I spent looking out of the open window while lying down on the bed face up in the empty room I slept in, I stared at the bluish purple nighttime sky that reminded me of some things I just can't put my finger on. Even though that by doing so I let the draft in, I didn't mind at all for the door was closed to keep it from going throughout the house; however, I was all alone for my beloved wife, Eileen (or Ai as I call her), slept next to Dave, one of my two sons, whom was recovering from the honeybee stings that had been endured. I then looked at the twinkling little stars with hindsight and forethought all-in-one together like my beloved sons, Chip and Dave, as if they were born twin sons instead of the boys born few years apart. Now I was thirsty for water so I decided to climb out of bed and walked out the room and inside the great outdoors; because my remaining family and benevolent brethren now live in a ghost town made up of pueblos, adobe houses made up of mixtures of rock and clay, we barely had any contact with the rest of the entire world. I got downstairs very carefully to avoid making any noises so everyone else can get some slumber to prepare them for what the morning after may await us now that we have been driven out of our home by the nightmarish fire that was set on that fateful day. Finally, I reached the nearby lake where I kneeled, drew out my hands, cupped them both together, dug into the water, raised them back up again towards my mouth closely but carefully to avoid spilling it, drank the refreshing liquid, and swallowed it whole into my stomach; apparently, the taste of the stream was just like honey, I realized why the town was called Sweetwater. Looking for a place to sit, I found a flat cylinder-shaped stone close to me by a few seconds apart and took a seat on it; then, I stared at what used to be the forest we once lived in that was a mile away as I pondered on about the things I worry about greatly.

The first of my thoughts plaguing my dear mind were the women I once had encountered in my life that I once knew and cared about. Back then when I was younger and before I ever met my precious perennial Ai at all, I once had a family, two people to be precise: my first wife, Amandine, and my real daughter, Ava; surprisingly, both of them had blue leaves instead of the standard green that most of us tree stumps had on their heads. Abnormal leaf colors, such as blue for instance, in our point of view represented that they had special powers and heightened awareness and intuition; nevertheless, I loved the both of them with all my heart and soul like we were truly a family. Unfortunately, when Ava was four years old Amandine contracted an advanced case of anthracnose where she withered brutally and died; because of her death, it made us both very sad. After a year had passed, I dedicated the rest of my life to make sure that Ava grows up as a healthy and intelligent young woman; however this didn't come to pass though when she turned six. That was when the war struck our homes and I was separated from my daughter while in the midst of the grueling chaos we tried to escape from as enemy soldiers armed with flamethrowers burned down our quiet neighborhood. After the war finally ended on New Years' Eve 1500 of the Twentieth Circle Era, I gotten word that over tens of thousands of people were reported missing making me feel hopeful for I felt that Ava was among them; sadly, my daughter was never found at all and they had to call off the search within months.

I then stare at the three bright full moons high up into the sky and my mind started to play a lovely trick on me as I thought that I was seeing them as puzzle pieces that I pretended to put together only to find that Ai's face was in the pretend puzzle, looking straight towards me and smiling graciously; soon, I start remembering how I met her. It was a stormy August afternoon of the year 0001 of the Postmodern Millennium which was over a year after the Twentieth Circle Era ended yet some people called the calendar the Twenty-First Circle Era; nevertheless, I lost hope in the future itself for the last war maliciously snatched away my wife and daughter so I wanted to erase myself from existence forever. Although the town I lived in had still been in a fierce debate about a forbidden topic, I felt that there was nothing I could live for now on the one hand so I sat onto the cliff of a waterfall, sled off and started drowning; but, fate on the other hand seemed to have had other plans in store for me for the things yet to come. That's when I finally saw her the minute I woke up and found myself spitting and coughing up water out of my mouth on the shore as those divine lips above mine's kept on partaking in a technique known as the kiss of life so I can be brought back to life slowly until my body was filled with air again once more; each time Ai did that, it felt so passionate even though I didn't know if she was married or not...that is until Ai told me that she was widowed when her husband got killed in service. Afterwards, I decided to invite her over to dinner every fortnight as a way to repay Ai for her kind act, each date we went on quickly turned into playful nights for the two of us; soon, we got engaged to each other and got married. I finally realized what has saved me from my eternal hereafter of grief: it was her smile, kiss, and love that spared me from my own death; henceforth, I called my wife Eileen, Ai because to me it meant love.

Now my head tilted to the fertile soil where I stretched my hand out along with the fingers attached to it and started to draw a face of someone I knew since I married her: it was my stepson, Dave. Every time I look at him in the face, I couldn't help myself but worry about his safety; sometimes, I shouldn't because I know that Dave's willing to prove himself no matter how many times he gets himself hurt in the face of those who wronged him. But I'm Dave's stepfather so I can't help but worry because that's what both fathers and stepfathers do, even when he travels along with the people that do him harm on a near daily basis; come to think of it, though, the twin rabbits Dave call them friends did had a nasty habit of taking advantage of him when he just wants to be their friend. Sometimes I tell myself I'm a terrible one for not being around for Dave every time he sees them both, especially the blue one; even if I could follow my stepson around, it could barely help so what could I do? Well, part of me, or in some cases, half of me wants to reach out and grab Dave, lock him up at home so he can help around the domicile with his mother just to keep Dave from getting into more trouble; but, I couldn't do so because it wouldn't be fair for him to hold Dave back from the exploits he shared with them, even if they take all the credit. So the only thing I can do is pretend that I don't see for I knew that his high spirits, his bravery, and his luck that keeps himself from feeling any fear at all; everyday, he comes home from hanging out with his friends, talks about his day with us starting with the positive things that happen to him, eats his food, does his homework and/or his chores (whichever comes first), obeys our every word, bathes himself, brushes his teeth, and goes to bed. And therefore I realized that by the end of each day that passes by, I ended up nurturing and letting him grow up to be a happy and healthy man; after all, whenever I look him in the eye, I see my own daughter smiling at me and as a result, I feel that it's all worth it.

Now, I stood up off the flat immobile boulder and prepared myself to go back to the home I left from only to be approached by the familiar face I saw in the moon for Ai was there; apparently, I realized that she noticed that I went out to counter the sleepless nights I had on a nearly nightly basis and she was worried so my wife started to ask me what was wrong. I told her that I was asking myself about whether or not what we did for Dave the minute he was about to fight that horrid beast was the right thing we did; I even asked her if he still resents us for making the same decision that one of his friends' father have made for her. She then told me, "Hal, you know and I know that there was nothing we could do for him based on the tribulations he had been through; all we want is what's best for him." I then responded to the answer my wife gave me by asking her another question, "was it worth it for Dave; better yet, was it a mistake for me to be impulsive the moment I saw you eleven years ago that my cheerful smile toward David and Chip the day they both grew up was nothing but a façade I wore and grew accustomed to?" Ai, unfazed at the tone I had spoken in even though I wasn't actually angry, then said, "Truthfully, despite everything that happened, it was better off that he should be able to outlive the both of us; besides, Hal, it wasn't a mistake at all for you to be like that but, if it was, please look me in the eye and tell me the truth!" I realize what she was trying to say to me so I walked up to her closely and slowly, looked her straight in the eye, and slowly spoke, "Ai…, the reason I marrying you…and asked those questions…and answered them wasn't because I'm upset at you or what we both did…it's because I…I…I…I LOVE YOU!" When my wife heard what I had just said she grasped me very tightly with both arms as if she held onto me for her dear life and sobbed, "OH, HALLIBURTON…I LOVE YOU TOO…I…I JUST DON'T WANT OUR BOYS…TO DIE…BECAUSE OF WHAT WE DID…; THEY'RE THE ONLY ONES…WE HAVE LEFT TO LIVE FOR…AND I DON'T WANT TO…LOSE THEM…TO THE WORLD THAT…JUDGED US BOTH…!" I then wrapped my arms around her tightly at the same time as my head rested on her leaves with my eyes too becoming watery while I comforted my wailing wife and whispered, "That's okay, my sweet Ai…that's okay 'cause I'll…I'll…I'll standby you…to the bitter end…even if it means…my life." Even though it felt like we kissed each other, we didn't; but, since we had been holding on to each other for so long we were at standstill from embracing and shedding tears with one another all because we could barely let go of each other, fearing for something unknown that maybe watching us.

* * *

_(The mother of Jobeaux's Point of view)_

I sighed quietly as I knitted and sewn with the needles in my hands clad in mittens a set of clothing for my granddaughter as she slept in heavenly peace and tranquility in a makeshift crib we made. I looked at the success I have made on the light blue shirt I made through my weary eyes where I have noticed that my glasses were starting to slip off my nose so I readjusted the pair back to my face with my fingers. As I sat in the rocking chair I started to ponder on what to make for Lucille next thus I stared at the wonderful spools of the colorful yarn rolled up neatly; I even saw a rainbow yarn among them as well. However, I decided to rest my tired hands for a while so I put the materials down on the table quickly and carefully; afterwards, I laid my palms down across the armrest as I became frail from the task I undertook. I looked out at the window and saw wonderful birds flying in the sky freely, far away from the cages that they were almost or once trapped in. As I watched them fly by, I started to imagine that a clock flew by along with the flock even though it was impossible for it to happen; then, I reminisce about the time I had spent back in my younger days.

Before Redneckistan was even formed, the people, including my family were living in a dangerous time; in fact, we were merely the first generation, the founding fathers and mothers to be precise. About over ten (or twenty) years ago, the kingdom of Americana was conquered by enemy soldiers from another kingdom known as the Britannica Empire after they stormed the capital of Wollaston and burned down the White Castle, the president's home. I was running for my life in the midst of the chaos along with my two young daughters, Elaine and Eloise, whom were both still young (probably around five years old) at the time; before the war, I had nothing at all to begin with and I wasn't even married. To compensate my poverty, I worked nights in the red light districts to help support my daughters so they can grow up healthy…in others words, I became a harlot; even though that sometimes I would enjoy doing these things, I also gotten a hold of my urges just to do it for the sake of my girls alone. Anyways, we fled from the disarray taking place at our homeland we were being driven out of as we finally reached the border; after crossing it, we had no choice but to look forward ahead of what awaits us in our journey. Needless to say, despite everything that occurred over there, I stood by outside to shed a tear for the mortifying defeat my hometown and native soil of Wollaston, Americana had endured at the hands of that contemptible Britannica.

I then saw my husband, Paris in his standard brown house robe, walking towards the kitchen to get orange juice and judging by the moment he got from point A to B and then straight back, point C (being the obstruction) was that he made no eye contact or started a conversation with me at all; compassionately, I then thought about how I met him. After those bloody Brit soldiers destroyed our home, my daughters and I went into the southwestern direction in hopes of finding an unconquered territory to settle in; luckily a month before the attack, a small regional area known as the Kansas Republic seceded from the kingdom of Amerigold as an act of neutrality when they sent their ambassador, Benjamin St. Jude to negotiate with Britannica. During that time, we were forced to live off the land meaning that we traveled to and camped in many places we settled into, someplace there were lush forests, other places there were barren deserts and they were also places called cities that had the scent of concrete and tar. After traveling for nearly a month on foot we have managed to stumble upon the Kansas Republic territory; unluckily, though, because of the increased vagrancy I had engaged in I then collapsed onto the hot grass and fell unconscious. My legs were so worn out from traveling westward I could barely even crawl on my knees; I even thought that I was going to finally die if it hadn't been for the man I had married that took me into his own home as an act of hospitality towards me so I could rest. Me and my daughters managed to settle in Kansas for a while when I managed to grow closer to my husband-to-be Paris 'til we were finally engaged; unfortunately, before we were lawfully wedded, the Britannica Empire decided to expand beyond Wollaston and broke through the borders. Because of this, the townspeople were rushed to battle the invading soldiers as they poured inside the town and they fought to the bitter end with all their might; in the end, however, my husband got reduced to a mere husk of a brave man he used to be which I stood by nonetheless throughout the rest of my life knowing that his bravery is still inside him, waiting for the right moment to come back again.

Now, Lucille woke up and started to crawl around the crib as it was prattled a few words out that although didn't make sense was a way of telling me that my granddaughter wanted something so guessing that she wanted milk, I decided to fix Little Lucy some for her; while I decided to do so, I started to ponder about it feels to be young and in love. My son, Joseph, was merely eleven years of age when he met Annie; in fact, she was merely thirteen at the time as well and that makes him two years younger. But, that didn't matter to my son at all because I knew he would try to impress Annie; after all, since it was merely true love, who are we to judge it by lovers' age and height. The tides almost turned on both of them when the new king of Redneckistan, Indestructi-Bob usurped me and Paris out of the throne of royalty and to be honest, from the moment he came back to the time he reclaimed our good honorable name, we only cared about how Joseph was going to go get us back on the throne. Although he would have done it the so-called "Woo Foo" way Joseph had managed to save our homeland the old-fashioned way out of patriotism and love. However, the events that caused the unspeakable tragedy from two years ago almost gotten us torn away from each other and the domain's subjects demoralized had he and her girlfriend not split apart. Now because of the bond they shared it made the two of us adults wondered what it would be like if we had met earlier as in if we were younger than we ourselves are now.

At last, the baby bottle that was once empty like a box Lucille could play in when she gets older now filled with the white liquid of calcium ready to be consumed. I splashed a few droplets onto my hand just to check if it was okay to be drunk out of and only five of them came out. Nonchalantly, I then went back to the room where her crib and the clothes I sewn just for my granddaughter are in and picked her up with two hands while one of them still held on to the baby bottle I was going to put in her mouth with. Finally, my other arm managed to form itself into a cradle that I held my Lucille in as the baby bottle was planted between her lips and she was now suckling the milk out of it. This moment of silence was so quiet all I could do is look at her with thankfulness and serenity as if she was one of my daughters so I sat back down on the same chair I rested my bottom in working with these threading spools of yarn. I hope that she would grow up to be the best there is; let's just wish that our former allies don't charged into town and plunder everything we have in possession that meant value to us all.

* * *

_[Roger (Sr.)'s Point of view]_

Ahhh…I don't where I can start myself off at; I don't know what I can and/or want to say. I don't even know what should talk about; I mean, does anyone even cares about it at all…? Anyways, I digress as I wiped my forehead because I realized that nobody is around at all and even if there was that somebody would be none too happy to see me; in fact, instead of the usual screaming from my could-be victims I end up doing the screaming instead. Irony is such a frustrating pain that fate gave birth to as a way of making other people's lives get interesting whether or not it goes their way. The way I look at myself and my entire life so far it's like that when one person searches the net for the definition of it, the result starts to forward itself to a portrait my face being split down in the middle with only half of me angry and the other happy. But I think it would be wise that I start from the beginning lest I will become berserk with uncontrollable rage that would compel me to just randomly find someone to take it out on.

My wife, Judi was the one thing that's usually starting to pop inside my head whenever I thought about something; to be honest, I think that just to put it kindly for argument's sake, that she wasn't always that angry or controlling. Back before my marriage, I didn't have any children or a wife at all; in fact, I never even went out on dates with younger women. All it mattered to me was…oh, who am I kidding? The day I met her was actually the day we got married on the account that it was an arranged marriage; apparently at first, we didn't want go through with this at all which, unfortunately for us, it was actually normal for people to go through this sort of thing. However, we realized that this was for the best since we had no heirs of our own; besides, since Judi's mother had little time to live we came through. Although the unity was awkward, I was willing to stand by her as she did the same for me; however, the relationship that we both shared together was a definition of ambivalence.

I then sighed with emptiness and doubt as I pretended to stare at a portrait of the four of us, me, my wife Judi, my son Junior, and my daughter Tillman, spending real family time with each other back in the old days. Almost a year after our marriage, Judi started to give birth to a baby boy; surprisingly, when I looked at him closely he looked back at me and giggled shyly. Because he reminded me of myself alone, I named that boy after me because I knew that one day he'll grow up to be big and strong just like me. Junior did grew up to be the son I dreamed of but, when he turned six my beloved Judi gave birth to another child; this time, the infant was but a baby girl and she looked gentle because she barely resembled any of us when it comes to her face and complexion. I wanted to call her Tillie, short for Matilda, but my wife insisted that she should be named Tillman instead which was kind of a weird name for such a little girl but I digressed anyway. While I focused my attention on my daughter, Judi focused hers on Junior so that we couldn't miss out the misadventures of the lives they both had; but, now all that matters is that they should be able to outlive us both.

Now, I grasped onto my trusty wooden club in the palm of my tight blue hand and looked at the spikes that dug inside it; by doing so, I then reminisce about my job as a scary monster before the marriage. Most of the people like me that pillage cities and destroy towns are doing this job illegally because of the fun and joy it brings; but, my way was actually considered the lawful way because the only thing that counted when it comes to being a scary monster was that I find someone to challenge another male to fight me in battle. I never challenged any female of any age whatsoever at all, just men and men alone; frankly though, most of the people I challenged or been challenged by were mostly the two rabbits that my son hangs out with. Even though they were just little kids that I was tremendously power never got to beat them or any of the people I encountered at all because my wife would always be there to make sure that we wouldn't miss out on what our kids are doing. Now that I lost my job and license I am hunted down by the vigilantes that were hired by the same town that drove the four of us out of here; what used to be being big business is now the survival of the fittest because by the end of the day one person, or a group of people in some cases, wants the other dead. I don't want my family or myself to be the other but we also don't want to be that person or people at all either…all I just want now is peace and quiet. If it becomes too much to ask for, I will see to it that the offender will be taught a strong lesson for disturbing my wishes that s/he'll never forget…permanently.

Now, I saw my wife walked by with a yawn but she barely spoke to me at all for that she was tired and not in the mood for discussing this with me as she got inside of the covers of bed. Normally, Judi would just tell me to go to sleep like a kindergarten teacher in the afternoon but now all she did was grunted and murmured a few words to me as she attempt to sleep away the pain inside our minds, well mostly hers because only Judi herself controls her mind but no one else. Not wanting to wait for an argument to brew, I did the same and closed my eyes slowly as we attempted to get some sleep ourselves even though we did not face each other.

* * *

_(The father of Lena's Point of view)_

I looked at myself in the mirror not for anything wrong with my flesh and skin but for anything troubling my spirit and soul. What I have said to my daughter was the crucial thing that led to what we're facing on about the world now as I saw my drying and dying crops being victim to a disgruntled neighbor setting parts of them on fire. Whenever it happens, I had to get out the garden hose and put out the fires myself; my cries for help from the brave firefighters were being ignored as they arrogantly assumed that I should handle it myself. There was also my flower child, Lena, who now looked at me with a sickening glare as I stretched out my hand and laid my hand down on her sweltering forehead to check her body temperature. The doctors would even do their jobs as such every time she got sick but also swindle me in a dryly humorous sense of vengeance whatsoever; some even had little regard for the Hippocratic Oath they were supposed to uphold every time they did their job and there were even a few who were quacks. Even my house suffered from the recent vandalism that took place each night that passed by as broken glass, graffiti, egg yolks, and even rotten fruits and vegetables alike littered the wooden structure outside our humble home. Plus, the cops barely did a darn thing at all when it came to this especially the new ones who just tie themselves up in other important things, intentionally or otherwise. Because of this, I was now on my own two feet more than ever in my once usual lifestyle ethically forced into defending our household from the very people that would potentially posed a threat to my possessions, my house, myself, or, heaven forbid, my daughter. By doing so, I then start to remember things in the past that made us both the dysfunctional father-daughter duo we are now in this time and age.

Back in days of the old times, probably back in the late years of the Twentieth Circle Era it was actually a dangerous time to live in or to begin with; that was even before that disaster that shocked the entire kingdom to (what's left of) its knees and even more worse than the event itself. A war broke out between the Latin kingdom of Pakavel and the opposing Republic of Condovel over the resources in the territory being discovered; the twist to it was that I was serving in war as a foot soldier of my homeland which was my choice to do so to seek out for the answers to the questions I brought up it my mind. Each mission that me and my squadron were given had been completed with unexpected effort as if we were immune to death; no matter how many times we gotten injured or how hard the mission was, we managed to gain the respect from our fellow superiors. Unfortunately, everything changed all on Pascha when my squadron was given a mission to attack the city of Tyrone and capture it to hold off the enemy troops; little did I know this mission would greatly impact the rest of my life as I knew it… forever. When my squadron managed to do so, my ears started to hear an infant, probably at around two years crying so I sent my squadron to secure the capital; soon, that certain someone was the source of crying I heard. It was a baby puppy with the fur of turquoise that had light shining against it brightly and it was female with the hair and pupils dyed with the color of a tender set of grapes that had been squished gently to make wine so that the people who drank would enjoy it while basking under the shade of the palm tree. I also saw two bodies aside her soaked in blood and buried in large piles of debris which by realizing them both these two people were actually her parents whom my comrades and I inadvertently killed. Not wanting to have her get involved with this and gravely disgusted for I had done I fled from the area quickly as I can while holding on to the child I rescued as a explosion blew up the area my men had to secure; although this consequence to my actions led my fellow comrades to their deaths, it also saved me and the child I left with.

Soon, I heard rustling in the bushes and jumped out of my chair to investigate it only to realize that it was a freak wind blowing itself soothingly against the corn cobs; because of my overreaction, I then stared at the nighttime and watched the stars where I hallucinated that they were arranging themselves to form a picture of the daughter I adopted and thought about. After the war, I decided to spend the rest of my life as a father to her to pay for actions I committed in the very war I fought in that had taken away her real parents by death itself; her appearance made me think of a name to call her and Lena popped into my head like a red firecracker bursting in midair on the Fifth of Foo-ly. It was a long and grueling process I put myself up to as she grew and grew like many children should and I was proud of it as I waited each year patiently as Lena started to turn older with Easter coming and going as the spirit of it guided by fate washed each layer of me cleaning me of the transgression before and during my fatherhood. However, each year she grew so did my fears, fears of her being judged by her appearance, fears of her being taken away from me, fears of her discovering the truth. When she asked me why her mother wasn't around on Mother's Day I was worried that if I told her about the war, she would think about her real parents that had I taken away so to do this I concocted a lie; this lie was about her birth under the circumstances that had her mother die during childbirth. Although that this was a blatant lie I told her it was also logical enough for her to believe; after all, I was a bear but Lena was dog whom we nevertheless love each other as father and daughter respectively. Unfortunately, like all lies the truth had to be exposed someday so I decide that when she becomes older, probably when she is sixteen, I will tell the truth about her real parents with the hope that she'll grow to understand; sadly though, that day may never come at all for me to do so.

But now it seems that those days are now over as she laid in bed while recovering from the waves of sicknesses that came and gone each week or so like it was a rainstorm of bewilderment that she had endured. Sometimes, the things that I had said to my daughter when that big bird attack our fair city, most of the words that I had no control of, was a story back in the early Eighteenth Circle Era involving a nail being traded in exchange for a shoe. Back then it was known as an important proverb about how even the smallest of actions leading up to the largest of consequences and these consequences where usually negative because when people were young and learned about that word it was considered a bad thing for that if they did something their parents didn't like, the rod wasn't spared. In that case I put this proverb into interpretation: because of my sudden outburst, Lena burst into tears; because I didn't care, the other parents reconsidered again; because of that reconsideration, those rabbits and their father nearly failed; because of their near failure, the town changed; because of change, my neighbors hate me; because of their hatred, my daughter hates me, too; and because of her hatred, Lena is now sick. All because of this, the illnesses struck my daughter fiercely and without prejudice like a hurricane that struck in the middle of autumn; soon, I realized that the source of it was the sadness of the things called friends that she grew near and dear to that have went away and the anger towards the decisions I made two years ago. I even saw her coughing up blood and spitting it into the trashcan once in awhile; one time when that new town president of ours made his first state of the address speech he said this, "To all the parents responsible for this calamity: because of you, the blood of the innocent your children were entrusted with is now on your hands!" When I heard those words he spoke about on television, I looked at them and also pretended to see the blood of her parents I had taken away a decade ago and with the last of my mental stability I turned the TV off as if I felt that he was addressing it about my Lena to me and me alone…

Now it was getting late so I decided to turn in and call it a night like I have been doing since that very day I told her no fighting, twice in a row that is. I stopped by at my sleeping daughter's bedroom and stretched my palm out onto her forehead and felt the warm sweating droplets developing under it as she rested it on top the white cloud nine pillows. My body too had sweat on it as well but it was different from hers for it was forming under my armpits so I reeled my hand back to me and wished her goodnight as I left her room. Soon, I found myself in the bathroom and decide to start up a warm bath since we had no shower head to begin with thanks the past rampant voyeurism going on in the past few years not wanting Lena to become victim to a peeping tom. While the water was rising, I took this as an opportunity to sort out my pajamas I can wear to bed once that bath time is over; now, the water level was adjusted to my view of the meniscus and with my clothing stripped off of me I got inside the bathtub. Normally, when it occurs it was best to start out with both the washrag and the bar of soap in possession rubbing against each other to create a foamy friction between the two; but, tonight was different because I had none to begin with. As I thought about the things I worried about, I started to cry, fearing that she'll be taken away from me forever after everything I did for my dear daughter Lena, I felt that it was all for naught to me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that's a mouthful... I guess I should rest for now; but, before I do so, I want to thank the authors Afalstein, Futuredream3000, GriffinsMustFly, and blueflower1594 for helping me for what to say for some of the characters in the story. I read your stories anyway and they were very great; also, I like to give my thanks to a SanrioAnimaniacs13 from DeviantArt for the Luna idea and I got to say the picture looks freaking beautiful!

Sanzo: Aren't you forgetting something?

Dominique: Uh, yeah... Please Read and Review!

Sanzo: Not just that!

Dominique: Okay, you first...

Sanzo: Alright first off, the reason why the story takes place in the year 0012 of the Postmodern Millennium is because although we're know this takes place in modern day times, we don't what year it (really) is; plus, it's supposed to be familiar with Gundam's Universal Century calendar and alternate time-lines are cool. Secondly, the attack of the Americana kingdom by the Britannica Empire along with the Wollaston siege of the White Castle is an allusion of the infamous event in the War of 1812 where British soldiers burned down the White House; as a matter of fact, the Britannica Empire is supposed to be a parody of the Holy Britannia Empire from Code Geass because it was known in the show as a result of an alternative time-line and the fact it pushed the people they conquered around. Additionally, Benjamin St. Jude is a parody of Judah P. Benjamin, the man who supported the Confederacy during the Civil War that would have stained America with inequity had the Union lost; he was inspired from a movie I'd watched (which will remain nameless).

Dominique (pulls out a piece of paper and some glasses): I also know that we didn't give them some praise for their reviews they did for chapter two so I think it would be fair that respond to them publicly.

Sanzo: Okay...

Dominique: But I'll start first since you waited too long!

Sanzo: WHAT?

Dominique: Well, the last review you've read did clearly point out that I should read the next one...

Sanzo: Okay then...

Dominique (scrolls through a review): To **SilverBlueAngel**, your description has pointed out a spoiler but we know it was an accident; after all, your first two words did help me recategorize on my story. And thanks...

Sanzo (does the same thing Dominique did): I'm sorry that this story had made you sad (so far), **Aquas Dragoknight**, but at least you love it though so I'm relieved; also, thanks for commenting on the angst of the characters. And yes there will be more characters involved.

Dominique: Okay, since that we're done, now's the part where I say Please Read and Review... **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. If You Don't Know Me By Now

**Author's Note:** Ugh, well time to take a look on my-(looks at Dominique with disgust as he lays on the couch all hagridden with a bottle of wine nearby). Oh, my god; I take one month off from my last recently created Team Fortress 2 fanfic and this is the thanks I get. What is this some drink-yourself-to-death style version of the Drawn Together drinking game? (looks at a piece of paper) Hmmm... a note? (picks it up and unfolds it)

(Dominique voice over as Sanzo reads)

_Dear Sanzo,_

_If you're reading this letter right now, you'll see that I am now drunk and too haggard to even drink a quarter of the bottle wine. It also means that it has been five or six months since the last chapter. Because writer's block was originated from domestic violence, computer viruses and other problems, illness in the family, visitation, laziness, school, new accounts on other social networking groups, ambition, overwhelming reviews, failed attempts to get a learner's permit, time constraints, and other changes, the only thing that I have been doing is editing the story itself. Please take over from here 'til I recover._

_With dear regards and best wishes (no homo),_

_Dominique Amino_

_P.S. - **Aquas DragoKnight**_ was the only person that reviewed us; don't forget to thank him

Sanzo: Well, less work me; first off, thank you. Secondly, the disclaimer and then the warninig: **Yin Yang Yo doesn't belong to us at all and even if it did then it would be awesome enough for a Season Three; plus, some of the characters mentioned are based from other shows that have been anthropomorphised to fit the story for YYY readers but they don't belong to us either. In addition, d****ue to content, the current rating of the story as of now will (still) be rated M for Mature; we're sorry about this and hope you enjoy the rest of the story... ********With regards: Dominique Amino and Shonen Sanzo. **Okay, then... (walks away)...

* * *

**If You Don't Know Me By Now… ~L'****Affaires**** Supprimé~**

_(Henry's Point of View)_

Normally, I never thought about seeing how much had such things had change so fast just like; apparently, my fellow colleagues at the station call it one of those days where we wake up and wish it if was all merely a nightmare. But to me, it wasn't a nightmare at all yet this incident made quite a big change to our small community; also, I like to introduce myself as Henry Wong. All the pressure that's been applied has made bring about lots of things that went on for; besides, my job as a constable was never easy at all, not for me or for anyone. But the world was always having all sorts of surprise it can give to many people that live to see another light of day and find ourselves inhaling and exhaling each second. I too was one of them and the only reason why is that is because I feel the negativity that existed from the sins of yesterday and how it survived throughout the worlds of today and long it could've taken to fix it throughout tomorrow and beyond. Because of all this, I think of this world, my family, and my entire life.

Truth of the matter is that the world wasn't a peaceful place to live in as it was like today; in fact, it's somehow have begun to regress to that wretched state I read about in my prompt high school days, a mere example of changing patterns done by war, peace, and rebellion every five centuries. Even though there were theme parks that gave the phrase to the theme, this so-called "happiest place of the world" the world however was merely a barren battlefield ridden with sorrow and anger. Bloodshed and betrayal was commonplace both outside the homeland of and within our once great Pakavel even up to this day, riled with revolting faults filling these city-states with the utter malignance as we had scarred the lands of the world in an act of wet working against one another. There were also distant lands that attempted to strive for serenity and togetherness as an opposition to the militaristic dictators that flushed away more money to build weapons. As they, the dictators, look at the happy lands and started to do every despicable act known to civilization: smiting them, taking their lands, raiding buildings, defiling women, and slaughtering civilians. Because of these acts of wanton cruelty, every other civilization that watched these events went over there to avenge those that did no wrong while committing an act of a fierce reprisal towards the dictators. Every dictatorship had a fair share of revolutionary armies to detract those who have abused their power for their own personal gain as if fate saw one thing and viewed it as unworthy of existence without its opposite, like the yin and the yang.

Come to think of it, I start to think of my other siblings as well that I had since that day. Yin usually comes first in my mind for that she is known for putting on a happy face on life, even when it gave her lemons; one time, she used those lemons to make a profitable drink yet no one showed up at all. Now her happiness was all nothing but worrisome sorrow she expressed in her pink diary; even though I never read from it at all, I can tell from the looks on her face and the way she writes with her pencil. Yang, on the other hand, was merely on a similar note for that he has issues with my biological dad and rants about why he was never there; sadly, considering the fact that dad usually comes home late at night, I say that the time these two had spent with this Master Yo person without even a mother had the relationship strained. One time, Yang even tried so far as to cut himself on the shoulder with a knife so Yin and I had to stop him and get to the hospital quickly. Finally, I thought about Susie for that she was just like Yin only younger and more imaginative considering that her birth date was during a time when peace was finally established in the world so that people can go on with their lives without being fearful of death. To me, she was apparently born in her own little world while she views the real world, our world, as nothing but like either a father's campfire tales or a mother's bedtime stories people read to help get their kids to sleep the night away.

Now, I start to notice my entire life as the constable of the Novi Finis city-state in this troubled Pakavel. The assault of the city-state, (Old) Trycross, by a tyrannical invader from two years ago had put the entire kingdom at full alert for outside (would-be) attackers; apparently, this realization had us set back to what was beginning to look like the Shadow Emblem Circle, also known to be in the ancient Fifteenth Circle Era. Everyone was either fearing for their life or didn't care about them anymore seeing that the remote locations surrounding them would take advantage of the fact that they were unprepared for any event at all. My job as a constable wasn't really my first choice as a career at all because before my employment, I was a diligent and popular star student doing lots of schoolwork and extra credit assignments; I even participated in extracurricular activities and performed community service despite the fact I had a clean record throughout my life. I actually wanted to be a politician just like my dad was to help the city move forward but all the circumstantial instability in the world didn't call for dialogue to solve all the problem; better yet, I was sixteen years old when I applied for employment as a constable which was usually for those older than me. However, the employers were desperate and had to think of something plus the citizens thought it should be my best interest to go ahead with it since their last town president, Muffin, used the town army to perform landscaping duties on his own lawn; after all, my parents didn't vote for him at all. My ascension to the ranks in a short period of time were the results of putting my life on the line on a (more or less) regular daily basis and spending time away from home as much as my dad; at this rate, I'm starting to become more like a hedgehog than like a rabbit instead. Sometimes, I wish that I should do something about it.

So, I guess this is the story of my daily life; even though that it's what every other constable other than me says, this is a lot more different. Maybe someday I could be a politician once the whole instability blows over (or better yet, more like a real brother to my siblings).

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My dreamland of peace is in jeopardy and family is starting to drift away quickly. My friends and family are either feeling blue or red in the face. The nights I slept with worry were caused by the thought of my siblings._

_My (true) brother, Henry was the first person to pop up into my mind as if it were a pan of popcorn heated over a stovetop. He wasn't really the same as used be four years ago since mommy died. He feels obsessed with keeping the peace even thought that it benefitted our lives. Although, my big brother wasn't doing anything bad I felt that he was growing to be like our father was, always coming home late at night. It just doesn't feel right at all. Normally, we talk about all sorts of certain issues every day we come home after school but now he is a grownup._

_However, Yin, my sis, we bonded together like glue. We were BFFs or Best Friends Forever; better yet, we were like Super Best Friends because we have shared a lot of thing in common like twonicorns and our favorite color was pink. Sometimes, she tried to teach me those fighting moves she learned from her real father and former master and it was magical. Other times, we watched a movie every Friday night. We even slept together in the same bunk bed at night especially whenever I had a nightmare when we just cuddle up in each other's arms as we sleep. Every time I had homework problems that I felt were so hard to do she was there for me like my real mother. To me, she was merely more like of a counselor._

_Now, I look to her brother, Yang who was not really helpful at all. In fact, he was very gloomy and chided me for being happy all the time; some comments he said made me cry a lot and Henry got upset at Yang. Whenever Yang did something wrong, Henry would always suspect him as the first person to do such things. I also had seen him make those strange marks on his shoulder with a butter knife and blood would drop out as a result. It's always sad to see him like this, having a dad that was never around for him._

_Now, I wonder what will become of all of us in the family. Will we be all like the dust in the very strong winds of fate?_

_Best Wishes,_

_Suzie Wong_

* * *

Sanzo: Okay since I have noticed that Dominique set up an interview, I'll be taking over by asking some questions; do you understand?

?: Yes sir...

Sanzo: Alright then; first, tell me about yourself.

?: Hello, my name is Burton Scotch, but my friends at school call me Burt and I am an antelope. I have blond hair on my head and brown eyes. Normally my parents don't let me talk to strangers but since that this is an interview I bet they won't mind.

Sanzo: That's okay; it won't take long, anyway. Secondly, what is your lifestyle like?

Burt: I live in a green two floor house with my mom and dad. My mom goes to book club meetings with her lady friends on the fourth Tuesday of every month. She discusses about the books she reads and which to burn. My dad is a policeman and he stops bad guys from getting away with their crimes. When I was a preschooler, every time I came home we always play around and had fun.

Sanzo: I also notice that Coop now has two extra people in the family. Can you please tell me about him?

Burt: So I bet you're wondering how my parents and I met Coop. Well my dad found him covered in hot black tar from head to toe and so dad had him sent to the hospital in protective custody. He told me that Coop was dragged from his own house and almost got lynched by an angry mob the moment they dump tar on him and tried to strip Coop of his feathers. To be honest, I always wanted a big brother to look up to when my parents aren't around to look after me especially when I go to. Thankfully, my dad must have somehow got Coop adopted so I guess that meant he now stayed with us, and boy am I proud.

Sanzo: One last question before we end this; where do you see yourself in a few years?

Burt: Gee whiz, I'm not sure where I want to be seeing myself in a few years from now. My dad said that people in this world were born evil and there were laws established to keep people in line. He believes that everyone has a leviathan in their hearts that is filled with all the crimes they committed in their entire lifetime. So I decided that I rather be more of a good person throughout my entire life by contributing to the community.

Well, I should be done now because my mom is waiting outside for me. See you later, alligator.

Sanzo: Yeah, later...

* * *

There was only me, Chippendale Greenwald, but people should be better off calling me Chip because it makes me tough; also, I don't take kindly to anyone who dared to make a joke about my name or call me Dale. I had lay across the bed with my eyes glaring at the ceiling as if my emotions were becoming like the color of the hat on my head and the pair of shoes I wore on my feet; however, I had maintained my disciplined stance. The discipline didn't match up with the one I had since the forest fire drove us away; in fact, even though that this was the second (or third) time this had happened, this was only the first one that forced us to move away from home. Before that certain someone knew about his powers, I always knew that Woo Foo was nothing but trouble; after all, his friends do nothing but spell it out anyway. If those bunny rabbits were really heroes then why the–––no, scratch that–––then they should've really cared for us and our plight; but they were all just like the rest of them, wasteful and thoughtless. My hatred of his pink and blue friends must be part of my angst; I could think about the rest of it as well.

From what I had heard, my mother wasn't actually really all much of a reserved and chaste kind of a mother I had. Back when she was young, mom was a sapphist; in other words, that meant she gone out with many girls in her high school years. I barely knew any about it up until I got older; after all, she was acting like my grandmother Faye, one way or the other. One time, mom had a one-night stand with someone that she had met after turning eighteen which meant that she had became an adult; however, that man mother met was also different, zoologically speaking since he belonged to a higher kingdom. To be frank, most of our kind (the female, usually) reproduce asexually; but, this also meant that the only way she got me was that incident. After that incident, mom almost got the chance to tie the knot with that person she slept with all because he left to fight in a war that had been going on before my birth; I bet he was intending to do the same but probably had been faced with those 'unfortunate' circumstances. The day mom got word that he died in combat she felt ill for a few hours, hacked up a seed, planted it in a pot of soil, and watered day and night 'til it grew into a sapling; that sapling was me.

Now, I rattle with the thought of how Dave became my (half-)brother with a series of irritation and hurt. Ever since my birth, everyone started to demonize my mother, hurting her reputation sometimes by calling her a loose mother; as a result, grandmother Faye made sure that mom had to go through with an arranged marriage with an older man from society's higher ups named Hiram Stump to salvage the tarnished name. Unfortunately, that man wasn't much of the considerate types because mother found herself being beaten once every now and then since he welcomed her home with a fucking glass bottle in one hand. Every time that happened, mom got cuts bruises yet she wouldn't go to anyone for help because she feared her own husband and even though everyone knew what the hell was going on back then everyone stood by and allowed it to happen; even, I, myself couldn't do anything but it was only because of my young age. She always had tried to make due with what she already had done in the past and as a result she had been putting up with this man for almost two years. One night while I was sleeping, he came home smelling like cheap cologne and started beating her as if time stood still, making me wish that it was a (scene in a) movie that anyone's parents didn't want their own kids to see; even so, I wished that the moment I watched was only a movie itself and maybe hope for chastisement of the slightest form when Hiram started to pick up the very flowerpot I slumbered in and threw it at her. Though my eyes were barely opened, I became aware and heard my mother's painful cries intertwining with the grunts of her abusive husband; after that incident, Hiram was finally taken away by authorities to avoid the further repetition of events, an act made that was almost too late. Grandmother Faye started to realize the very oversight she viewed from those green (sun)glasses on her frail visage and had me sent to live with my uncle, Brian Schwarzwald to raise me as his own in hopes of forgetting the incident that would later be described to my older self as rape; consequentially, that meant I never seen my brother, Dave, being born. Additionally, Faye also made sure that no one would dare talk about the incident at all, mostly because my (real) mother is afraid that such mentioning to her second son along with the truth about his birth could drive my brother to commit patricide.

I then exhaled a lukewarm breath of pure oxygen from my very mouth as I looked out the window in a state of mixed thought about fatherhood. Brian is usually more or less of the type of a father Halliburton was; even though he was strict, Brian care for me when no one, not even my own real mother, could do the same. Since he knew where I had came from, it was required for me to find a way to defend myself whenever the time came for Hiram to be released into society; fortunately, I had became a wedgie master which although wasn't actually an officially registered martial art, I had to start somewhere somehow. When I turned ten, I finally got to see Dave at a family picnic where all of us tree stumps gathered about; the moment I saw him made me realize that he was not like me at all. Perhaps this is because of what grandmother attempted to do; additionally, it also meant that I'm not allowed to speak of what happened and if I did so, I got taken away from the crowd by Brian abruptly so Dave would be scarred about how he was conceived. On the other hand, that didn't stop everyone that came in contact with other that the rest of his family from taking advantage of my true brother's benevolent kindness, especially those rabbits who call themselves heroes whom were no exception either, let alone their father of course; even I myself lost my temper and almost beaten my brother up. When I learned that Brian was still alive even though after our home was destroyed, he told me to go with my real family and wait for a while until the catastrophe at Pakavel subsided; also, he even started some small espionage group to spy over there and observe what was going on from that day forward. I guess that meant that I'm now a spy as well over there now since it was made clear that none of us were no longer welcome over there anymore. In any case, thanks to them, my brother is now the only thing I care about; it seems it's now us against the world.

Before I retracted my eyes from the window, I saw my mother approaching Halliburton and got out of bed to observe what is going on now; to be honest, I had to be careful and silent anyway since they might see me. Judging from their emotions, it had something to do with what they were saying to each other; unfortunately, I was far away from them so I could not hear what these two people were saying to one another. However, when they started to hug each other, my pupils zoomed in slowly where I had seen their tears slowly dripping from their eyes which made me aware that the two were grieving for some reason; as a matter of fact, I wasn't much of a crier anyways so I turned my face away from them and went back to bed.

* * *

I stared at the waterfalls with relief as I gaze at the beautiful environment around me for that it merely doused by the nighttime sky. My face was drenched in the clear mist evaporating from the river I had seen, already relinquished the things I had worn on me; in other words, I was naked. My only dry towel laid aside by a rock folded neatly as I then focused on get to cleanse myself in the still waters, hearing them rushing down from the above. I took step into the blue, immersing myself in the lukewarm river as the water reached up to my waist slowly; soon; I dived and returned quickly to regain some fresh air, water now dripping down from my leaves to my body. I then hummed to myself a serene tune as I started to soak my hands in them, cleansing my arms slowly. I stared at the bright silvery moon in the sky and then its reflection at the river I had bathed in and had started to have my mind flooded with thoughts.

To be honest, my own species is actually a proud and enduring kind; the reasons why we were tall, magical, and botanical beings that can move around, breathe, and talk is mostly ambiguous. Most of us are actually driven by the will to live peacefully like all the other living beings on Earth. Some were actually the small plants that their owners had raised and nurtured as if they were either like their own children being part of the family or the household pets rescued from the hands of bereavement. Speaking of bereavement, there were even a few whom have gave up so much hope and had rejected life. Whichever reason, I had lived for the sake of peace; sadly though, only a few people truly know and understand that word, especially at a time like today. I guess that might explain why the art of war is prevalent

I then stood nearby that same waterfall I'd gazed at before, walked towards it, stuck my arm out and started cleansing it before switching it with my other arm and repeated what was being done as I thought about myself. I am Bathsheba Willow of the royal Geneva family. Each of us were being endowed with the knowledge and culture of high society on socializing and communicating. I'm also a natural speaker, able to convey thoughts and feelings towards the audience for open dialogue. We were very well liked people yet a dark cloud hung over our heads; that very dark cloud was War itself. On that day when I was still a sapling, the confrontation reached our home, and killed both of my parents; eventually, I got adopted when it subsided by an older tree named Wispy whom raised me as his own. Ever since that day (or at least until the disaster), I has always been myself.

I had now climbed up upon a rock and laid on my back as I had faced them silvery moon again; soon, it had reminded me of someone I loved and cared about before. Yes, that very someone I had loved and cared about before was Dave. He was merely a normal person who wanted to prove to everyone and of course anyone that he was a person; I was one of those people. Even though that the boy was younger than me, he was willing to be honest about himself generally; as a matter of fact, I really wanted to engage in a meaningful commitment alongside with him. But it seems that it won't come to pass at all, as that trail of death and devastation is still etched in the remains of what used to be the old city near the forest that sequentially suffered a similar fate. Additionally, my father wanted me to sever my ties with David so I wouldn't undergo the providence he and his family supposedly had when with; strange thing is that for some reason, I get the feeling that he's still alive somehow. So now I even ask myself silently "if Dave's still alive, will I be able to see him again?"

Finally, as I felt the water dripping from my wooden body the towel on the rock was the one thing I had went to the moment I'd set myself up, straight, and standing. I picked up the parched textile and desiccated all the water off me; afterwards, I sat near the watercourse with my feet kicking the body of water back and forth like a bicycle pedal. Soon, I'd remained once more as the water reacted the same way people skip their rocks out on the lake as if they were the echo of a distant sound. I got up and wrapped my towel around my waist tightly to make sure that it won't fall off of me 'til I reached back home. A taciturn gentle zephyr kicks up around me, giving my body an bracing chill thanks to the contemporary bath taken beforehand in the waterway I had bathed in. I then scampered off to home immediately to forestall the outcome of turning into a polar ice; though jokingly remarked, freezing to death was never a laughing matter at all to begin with.

* * *

A deep quiet sigh escaped from mah mouth as I laid over the mattress on mah stomach, waitin' for mah Jo to return. I had looked at the very purple dress worn today that was on the floor alon' the undergarments as well. As I bounded myself to the bed, I stared at the floor like a little child who searching for playthangs; suddenly, I'd came to a set of thoughts in mah mind.

I've always known I was meant for something, ever since my youth, I've known that. People think us Redneckistanians we stupid; every time them people look at us like that, they act all like those fancy-schmancy know-it-alls. That was the way it was and it still is; plus, I hated it greatly. They all think they're so them special, so great and big and mighty and all that. They ain't 'coz they's as dumb as dirt just like us.

I sat up with mah blanket wrapping around mah front like if it were a towel I had reached for after a nice soak, sat up, and stared at the window looking for mah knaht to return home to me. Most of them people think that there reason I had married Jobeaux was because he was royalty; yet, it was the other way around. It was because he loved me dearly. Sure, I thought his castle was made of diamond encrusted grits and even when it turned out the castle was actually a wooden house, I didn't care all. However, the one thing that turned me off was how Jo hung out with those fancy Woo Foo friends of his, especially that there pink rabbit; truthfully, that was the one woman I disliked the most. When my Jo up for that foreign exchange program them rabbit's father held, they used him, not to mention that the pink bunny tried to flirt with my hubby even though he was already married to me. The moment I had saw him again with that rabbit girl again I got angry at him for two thangs: her face and Woo Foo itself; I just hope the last tahm I see her face again will be just the last tahm only.

Soon, mah eyes focused on something in the distance through the windowpane that made me stood up and peek through; it was mah Jo comin' back home for the day as I returned to the homebound mattress, preparin' for the fun we were going to have tonaht. Ever since the disaster, the town had kicked all of us out and erected those 'Stone Shutters' near our borders where there was no hope for re-entry; at first, I didn't care about it at all as I stood on the homeland at mah own will. Mah father-in-law got sick makin' him unable to speak with his voice actin' all funny which made me giggle to mahself when I was alone; as a result, mah husband's uncle had to take care of his brother with mah grandfather-in-law staying beside him. Paris' leaf of absence left his wife to take his place; surprisingly, their was almost nothin' for her to do when she took over for him. Speaking of which, I always had time for Jobeaux whenayuver we had slayupt together and plied around at night; sadly, the fun subsided for a while when I had gave birth to our own little daughter, Lucille. Sequentially, everyone of us was there to raise hayur as part of the family.

At last came mah husband in his everyday clothin', white shirt, blue pants, and all, walkin' in the room and then sittin' on the edge of the bed I laid starting off a conversation bah sayin' three words to me, "good evenin' Annie." "How did your day go since you left the house this mornin' Jo?" wuz all I had asked him. "Typical as usual, my love," he said, "same as it was since those past years ago." Quickly, I had mah dainty feet massagin' mah hubby's upper back teasingly to get his attention as I responded, "is it going to be as the same as of what we are goin' to do with the evenin' Beaux?" "Perhaps, Annabelle…perhaps," he'd answered back as mah husband got up over and edged towards mah lips where we then kissed each other in a loving embrace and started to make love.

* * *

**Life with Family**

**poetry by**

**Tillman Skelewog **

Cute and cuddly

Like mother and father said

Young and second born.

With mom at my side

She had always guarded me

From such likely harm

Be if magma or high waves

Mother treasured me greatly.

In place of father,

Repeated guardianship

Seen me, more or less.

Now my big brother,

He's named Roger Junior.

Named after dada

Junior who cared for me

So I called him my brother

Together as one

Defines a simple family

Yet without a home.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that was short, my friends; I wanted to go for ten thousand words but I'll tell you why. First off, Suzie's diary entry, the interview with Burton, and Tillman's poetry were short because I want them to be retaining their elementary school concepts like in the one from Digimon, South Park, and of course, Yin Yang Yo respectively. Secondly, the character's Point of View after Chip's is actually Willow's from the episode "Division Quest." Next, Annie's dialect is supposed to be a mixture of both a Texan accent and a Southern Belle since her character hails from Redneckistan so if you (want to) get mad at me for it, I'll understand since I'm not very good at it (but don't act racist about it); as a matter of fact, the pink rabbit thing is a reference to Yin's role in the episodes, "Foreign Exchange Problems" and "Division Quest," the former being the part where Yin acted stuck up towards Jobeaux since he first showed up at their house. Back to the poetry, I did that because since Tillman is seven years old in the story, I felt that it would be wise to make it short so that too much pressure won't clamp on to her character greatly.

Dominique (wakes up as he yawns): Are you done yet?

Sanzo: Yes, I am; as a matter of fact, I'm glad that you are now up so I'll will now play soccer with you for your actions.

Dominique (scared as he started running): No Sanzo, Please. (Sanzo gives him a good kick and sends Dominique in the air) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	5. Thank Foo For Fridays! Dies Infaustus

**Author's Note:** Guess what, people: Today is Friday the thirteenth! Plus, it's also the day that I've uploaded chapter five; now, the action finally starts!

Dominique: WHAAA? Why would you take the time to upload such crap and on that day no less? This is an unlucky act for you to do!

Sanzo: On the contrary, I don't believe in luck; and for the record, my story is not crap SO YOU TAKE THAT BACK...!

Dominique: Damn...

Sanzo: Now to the disclaimer: **Yin Yang Yo doesn't belong to us at all and even if it did then it would be awesome enough for a Season Three; plus, some of the characters mentioned are based from other shows that have been anthropomorphised to fit the story for YYY readers but they don't belong to us either. On the lighter side,**** the current rating of the story (majority speaking) as of now will be now rated T for Teen ('til further notice); w********ith regards: Dominique Amino and Shonen Sanzo.**

Dominique: Okay...NOW; ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**Thank Foo For Fridays! ~Dies Infaustus~**

The atmosphere was tainted with an ocean of gray as if a cold and blistering snow was going to fall down on the ground; in fact, the twist is that it has been nearly a weekly basis now. Last week's sleet stood neatly by the street as they were piled up atop of another, some with the patches of black from lying over the concrete for a long period of time. Buildings stood up tall and proud like a royal king while roads and streets silently rejoiced as a few cars passed by with little or no signs of the slushy residue detected by its tires; even so, the traffic was flowing fluidly although that it was actually quiet. There were also a few houses that towered along with the telephone polls for that it was two levels above the ground each with bay windows sticking out of them. The telephone pole was riddled with presidential posters of a figure that was donned in only a facial expression of fierce determination and promising commitment underneath the frown the person had shown like it was in the name of courage and diligence. A bus stop was a commonplace thing any pedestrian would find while walking across the sidewalk to who s/he knows where to go; however, the main purpose of it was that three young figures had just sat on a bench waiting for this certain vehicle to arrive soon the minute they were being dropped off by the driver who was also better known as the police officer in his white yet unmarked fastback automobile.

The first figure that sat on the bench was a pink female rabbit whom was know by her name Yin; however, instead of her oriental white martial artist training vest she had back two years ago a school uniform took the rabbit place of clothing. She wore a light brown blouse that resembled the sand on the beach romantic couples take long walks on by the sunset while the grass green fleece jacket overshadowed most of it for it was buttoned up from her waist all the way to her neck. The same jacket also had a badge patched on the breast pocket with the emblem of a zircon phoenix that was newly revived after its previous demise. The young rabbit also wore a necktie that was striped in bands of claret and yellow symbolizing a pattern of matrimony between the two warm colors that would soon give birth to orange; yet, these colors were bounded by chastity and celibacy for that they both represented uniformity and cleanliness. Yin also wore an amethyst skirt that was covering around her thighs and darker than the bow the rabbit still retained between her own ears. A orange knapsack decorated with twin horned unicorns (better known by most girls as Twonicorns) was worn on her back with straps on her shoulders for all around maneuverability to every place she came and went to ever since she started going to a public school.

The second figure, Yin's twin brother, was the blue bunny named Yang whom also had a uniform but it was different from hers. He wore a brown T-shirt that borrowed the similarity of her sister's blouse for it was worn to his appeal while the jacket on the other hand was rudely left unbuttoned as if the wearer had no respect for society or himself anymore; in fact, it was missing the striped tie Yin wore around her neck. To add recurring insults to the recent self-inflicted injuries the blue one had, Yang even wore khaki pants on his own two legs. The rabbit had a black backpack on his two shoulders that had gothic apparel all over it even on the straps Yang's hands that held onto.

The third figure was a purple female hare who was actually the youngest of the two and a little shorter by a few inches; plus, she wore regular clothes instead of the uniforms Yin and Yang had on. A pink sleeveless Asian blouse was worn on her body while the sleeves of the purple one's undershirt became present around her shoulders. She also had on a pair of short pants that matched her fur only that it was merely a lighter shade which also matched her pretty eyes. There were also yellow sneakers on the purple ones feet making her the only member of the trio to wear shoes which barely surprised both the pink and blue rabbits at all for it was nothing new to begin with. She even had a tote bag around her left shoulder with stickers of flowers and rainbows flooding the exterior like there were unaware of such thing as a tomorrow

That's where it comes down to the fourth figure, recently known as the driver that just dropped the three off at the bus stop, who was an indigo bunny with his fur surrounded in a darker shade than Yang's and a different kind of uniform on him. A baby blue peaked cap with the insignia of two silken and angular ruby letters, S and C, above the visor rested on his head despite the ears poking through the top of the cap. He wore a service coat that had the badge illustrating the two figures intertwining themselves in combat residing on the breast pocket; also, a jet black necktie was worn around his collar where its tongue had the insignia of intersecting tip staves within the wreath at the near tip. The rabbit also wore white gloves on the hands that were parked firmly on the steering wheel of the very car he drove in. A utility belt gave support to the gray slacks around the waist he wore on his legs with efficiency and accuracy while his feet were sported by a pair of bluchers, one of them that were presumably on the brake pedal to give control and stagnation to the metal being on wheels. His window was down because he was in the middle of a conversation with the three as they all sat on the bench.

"Okay, you three… I know things have been rough for almost two years but I just want you all to come through this," the indigo hare said to the trio before continuing, "besides, father has been very busy as of now since he's going to plenty of meetings almost every night and I been trying to pitch in to help carry some weight around here so you guys wouldn't have to." The three bunnies listened to the eldest clearly, especially Yin whom responded by asking, "What are those meetings about though?" "Let's just say that it's about the expansion policy involving the no man's land down in the southeast direction of our town; dad has been trying to get the council to vote against it with the way it's going on as such," the policeman answered again to the pink bunny's question. Yin, in turn, asked the indigo hare again, "but is it that the ghost town of Sweetwater they're talking about?"

* * *

Apparently, little did any of those four knew just about now was that the expansion policy was a little beyond just recently discovered unclaimed land. Word has been spreading all over town that exiled citizens have been using the ghost town of Sweetwater as a way station for survival since the previous disaster that turned the neighboring city into a giant crater. People believed that a long three centuries ago, the village was once a humble riverside community with bountiful gallons of pure water as their own pride and joy; specifically, that very water was rumored to have medical properties known to mortals of all species that dwelled here and it was sweet as fruit (and healthier too). Because of this, it became a good spot for all merchants to trade their items with them, travelers to rest and lodge for the night, and newcomers to move and resettle in where the citizens welcomed them all peacefully with open arms; it even became a romantic hotspot for dating couples. Unfortunately, everything changed in one day when a powerful and greedy corporation tried to buy the town out to sell the water at a high price and make it into a tourist attraction; however, as the citizens and their leaders refused to do so for they sensed darkness in them. Their judgment was proven correct when the corporation sent mercenaries over there to take it by force and as a result, many innocent people were found shot in cold blood with some displaced from the very community they called home; worst of all, they even used the money to silence the event from all sources of communication. Conversely though, in a fitting end, the water turned bitter and the company lost a lot of money when they attempted remedy the situation; therefore, they abandoned the town afterwards when it was declared extremely uninhabitable to live in.

After the incident, the town had been recovering from the damage it endured from the massacre ever since that fateful day. Sweetwater still existed and survived though…it's just that no one had been living there at all for a long time; until, when Eradicus was defeated, people started to live here again, off the grid of course. According to the grapevine, the founders of the newly refurbished community were presumably the survivors of recent forest fire that happened days after the disaster. It seemed that they were now attempting to go back to the way things were in this new environment now that they were exiled from their own original forest home; only time and time itself alone can tell if this would possibly last seeing that the town is starting to grow aware of its revival. If history were able to repeat itself again once more it would only depend if certain things were to be avoided at all costs.

* * *

This however does not matter at all as the indigo bunny explained to the three about what must be done before the bus got here as he spoke, "Yes, but you guys have to focus on getting to school now; I know that one of you wants to stay home because of all this madness going on here today. However, though, all you guys need to go to school just to get your education so you kids can grow up to be smart, happy and healthy adults." "But Henry," the purple bunny spoke up and then continuing as she quickly got her brother, Henry's attention, "I'm already happy and healthy anyway." "Besides, how is knowledge going to prepare us for what's out there when me and Yang are merely both thirteen years old, not to mention with all the rumors flying about?" asked Yin curiously as her twin brother continued with gloom, "Plus, happiness is something the intellectual use to fool weaklings into feeling a false sense of fresh hope while royal guards shoot at us and the rich eat in opulence as our new president rules our town."

Henry looked at them frankly in their eyes as he felt concerned about the three; after all, the allies that bloomed into their adolescent years, parents whom unknowingly trampled hopes and dreams, a giant griffin that almost succeeded in ruling the world he almost destroyed but got disintegrated with the attacked town, and a panda who left his own students behind for money, girls, and a vacation unaware that they were his kids made people like the indigo hare smarter and stronger in character. Them that's got shall have that shall not lose, the good old scrolls and books that said the news since it was officially established were still news today as mommies and daddies had been whereas their child was blessed by fate that got his (or her) own. Society nowadays had a motto to go around in a dog eat dog (or in this case, beings eating beings) world out there as the strong got smarter each day while the others faded away for they knew that empty pockets would never make the grade. That shaped dear Henry ever since the indigo rabbit graduated from high school early at the age of only sixteen as he learned from his political father, from his very days as a cadet in the force when he was approved by brave and diligent comrades along with his friends since sixth grade when tragedy struck, and from society and its past oversights. But his sister however was in another world since she started elementary school upbeat and cheerful like always even when the simplest of things start to go wrong for her parents for her personality would always seek out for a solution that sounded comfortable to reach for no matter how blatantly shortsighted and out of proportion beyond reality itself. And then came along the twin bunnies Yin and Yang whom after their father and teacher reluctantly regretted leaving them two behind to go on vacation just to teach them a harsh and unnecessary lesson in leadership and confidence, were taken away from the panda as the ongoing social order declared the once Master Yo unfit. Thanks to all this, everything changed: crime rates were on a roller coaster going up and down each and every hill, soft sissies became hardened men, chaos reigned upon neighbors for they were caught unprepared, and even the strongest of once diehard athletes became demoralized.

But it was merely a Friday, a day for people to calm down and let loose, a day to watch football games on television, a day to throw nightly sleepovers, a day to feel joy, not a day to mourn and sulk in bed wishing for death while the bright sun attempts to shine on its community through the gray ocean. In his eyes, Henry feels that everything will be okay soon, even when normality rides on the uncaring yet defensive group of people; however, with a portion of the indigo rabbit's hope and faith, well, all of it, all Henry wished is that nothing bad happens to any of them so he answered to his sister, "I understand, Susie, but it takes more than just health and happiness to succeed in this world and it's best this way 'cause they'll always be people who will try to get you down. But it's your decision to take their advice and throw it up in the air like if it were a baseball you hit in a game as if you didn't care whether you win or lose because all that matters is that." The indigo bunny then looked at Yin and said, "Just worry more about your education and less on the gossip people are talking about; besides, all of you kids are too young to get caught up in this madness and never been seen or heard from again. Last time you and your brother got involved in something like this, both of you were almost at peace and I can't risk it for you two to go through with it and neither should anyone else." Finally, Henry stared Yang dead in his purple eyes and spoke to the blue bunny, "And I don't know about you kid because you sounded like that nothing matters to you anymore; but, I care about you and so does the entire family of mine, even your sister cares about you. If you were to try and do something that you would regret later on, think about the people you would leave behind that still have a heart to care about you." "You know what I'm trying to say to you all?" the indigo male inquired hoping for an answer from the trio.

"Yes, sir," they all sighed calmly, except Yang who said these two words with incomplete yet utter melancholy towards the elder in uniform. Henry then saw a yellow school bus in the distance that was being driven along the concrete path the officer's car was in and said, "well, here's your ride coming down the street as of this minute…I'll be back to pick you all up once school is over, 'til then see you guys later." So with the roll of the car's right side window the indigo hare sped off in the fastback straight towards who knows where just as the bus pulled aside in the same spot where the white automobile was before it went. It parked itself in front of the bench Yin, Yang, and Susie were sitting on and hissed when its door started to open themselves to the three rabbits as got on it while the age-old driver stared at the road tiredly yet aware of his surroundings in the environment he entered. When he made sure that the passengers were properly seated and double-checked to see if anyone else was going to board the vehicle only to find that these three were all he can find, he pulled on the handle that made both the doors retracted and hiss again and stepped onto the pedal where in a flash of a second the wheels got into motion once more again, like usual. Susie sat upfront on the right with Yin and played patty cake while Yang sat in the middle of the very back seat of the bus; also, there were other occupants on the bus including an orange rabbit and a young female panda yet the blue one chose not to look at any of them for that they reminded him of the two people that he encountered in the past. The latter Yang saw reminded him too much of his real father and disgraced master of Woo Foo; even so, the former the light blue one saw reminded him of another opponent he fought in the past as an enemy. Either way, no matter how many days his (ex-)girlfriend Lena missed at school, how much he cared about Yin, or if Master Yo's decision to leave Yin and Yang behind when they were merely eleven years of age just to go on vacation without a babysitter or any form of adult supervision whatsoever was the worst mistake any father would ever make, nothing mattered to him anymore. The bus traveled throughout the city as it made stops on the way to school, picking up one, two, or even four students that waited patiently, got on there, and talked about humdrum topics on a universal basis as the students rode on the yellow automobile the old driver operated, everyone but Yang.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were a lot different on the other side of town, especially when an officer drives to work, day in and day out by reporting to a station house; in fact, this one was just like all the rest, and by the meaning of all the rest it was newly built just a mere eighteen months ago back when the town had to be rebuilt from the ashes of the old city. Texture was merely a definitional term based on a sense of touch and feel, not to mention that when one takes a picture of something like this it's then drawn up by improved filters over the photo with another blank sheet of paper. The industrialized feel was doused in matching shades of all sorts of cool temperature influenced colors even though a spot of yellow served as its abdominal bases (but that's because the paint that was used in contrast to the blue and green was lighter and faint as if it was vanishing like experimental ink). Additionally, it was gracefully blended together with both angular and orthogonal shapes to give the entire station house the best of both world like it always should have been. But the clear architectural transoms acted as the main face of the entire edifice whereas its door acted as the mouth that showed the entrants the way around the building as if an omnipotent entity was at the door greeting people as they went in or out of the door altogether.

Nevertheless, the main focus of the building was the office of the regional commissioner who kept the local squadron in running shape should trouble foolishly came knocking on their door and barges insides with a firearm like if the individual(s) had no brain, sense of morality, or the will to keeping on living anymore, unless if it was a delivery boy or an informant stopping by here. The ceiling had a spinner fan suspended three yards from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast office, was surrounded in a fresh coat of bland lead gray paint which was substantial and acceptable by building code regulation. The flooring was draped in a sheet of vinyl cork to cover up the ceramic tiles from underneath to make the area sturdy for the people in the room to walk around without worrying about slipping and falling on it. Although a window was present in this very room, a set of blinds blocked out any sign of light from outside to prevent anybody inside from becoming blinded and startled by the rays of the sun just doing its job to make people know it's daytime from dawn to dusk. A pedestal desk was facing the door that was closed which dear Henry was in the path of the moment he stepped inside the room; typically, the commissioner's desk had a green balanced-arm lamp already lit and a picture frame that was facing the opposite direction of the desk. That particular direction of the picture frame was in the view of another object better known as a jet black swivel chair which another person, presumably better referred to as the regional commissioner was sitting on and facing the indigo hare.

The regional commissioner's identity in question that sat in his desk was a male antelope whom was older than Henry for that he was merely in between his early to middle thirties. Although the older man had a set of brown flat-topped hair neatly on his head a set of ringed horns stood up beyond the hair by a foot spirally turned around only once, despite the fact that he had no demonic aura around himself. He has a snow white long sleeved dress shirt with a set of thick cherry red suspenders wrapping on top of his two broad but thin shoulders and the same kind of a badge his employee wore on his shirt pocket. The antelope also wore a necktie just like Henry but it was different for although it had the same insignia of intersecting tip staves within the wreath there were two more object above it including a golden coronet with every inch surrounded in glittering gemstones at the top and a gray diamond-shaped star called a pip. The commissioner also wore ocean blue pants that matched Henry's service coat even though the antelope's legs were under the desk he sat in along with a pair of black dress shoes on his own two feet. The most important feature the antelope wore on his face was his stern expression he wore as the commissioner looked Henry straightforward in his two gray eyes and started to speak to the young male.

"Wong," the antelope said to Henry as he continued speaking, "you should know why I called you here in my office today." The rabbit nodded quietly so that the young male was paying attention toward his superior while he spoke again, "You're aware of the name 'Horace Roark Jr.,' the son of the town lobbyist, Horace Roark Sr., aren't you?" "Of course, Commissioner Scotch," said Henry as his mind shook with great anger for he knew about this person very much and well; in fact, Horace Jr. was the son of a rich, powerful and, for sure, a feared man of the city who was known for spending large amounts of money on cover-ups involving heinous crimes. Even worse, he considered himself invincible to the laws he broke because his father believed that with enough money it didn't matter at all; but, like anyone should know, every person has their day and that will be there for them. Back to the present, Commissioner Scotch explained it to his underling as he spoke, "Well, word on the street is that the senator's son has been missing since three days ago and he was last since in an old abandoned apartment on the intersection of Dorset Drive and Gold Coral Road here at the 9th District of Novi Finis City. Rumor has it that this area is where crimes such as people trafficking, drug smuggling and prostitution are being orchestrated over there since last year when the town was nearing repairs; apparently, the city was in debt before because of old President Muffin's luxurious spending on that statue of himself that he cleans on a regular basis. Because of that, many people had worked nights in that area to make money in this environment; now, it seems that despite the recovery of the city people are still doing it."

"I guess some things never change at all," spoke Henry. The indigo individual's employer now slightly annoyed then responded and continued, "On a similar note, I also have reason to believe that a suspect under the alias of Brody Schwartz is at that very location the man's son is held in. We assume that this Brody Schwartz person is the kidnapper whose real name is actually Chippendale Greenwald who goes by the nickname of Chip, a member of the Schwarzwald Bruderschaft. He's an exile who probably found his way here illegally I should reminder you to seek revenge for the forest fire that happened about two years ago by kidnapping Horace's son. Although the suspect in question has no special abilities from his brother he could be armed; therefore, your mission: go to the abandoned apartment, find and rescue the client's son, and apprehend the kidnapper before it's too late." "Affirmative, Commissioner Scotch" Henry responded diligently towards his superior.

The antelope then said, "However, this is a tricky situation you'll be going on that is too dangerous for one person to go out alone so I'm sending out your partner Poe with you on this mission; speaking of which, here he is right now." The knob jiggled around and turned at a counterclockwise semicircle resulting in the door now opened and the entrant's identity revealed: a red tyrannosaur stepped inside the room where Scotch and Henry were who was actually somewhere around the height range between the two individuals he encountered. A pair of tangerine eyes was one of the things he possessed for eyesight while his small ears took the shape of bat wings while black spots showed up on hands, feet, and under the eyes, not to mention the hands had three fingered claws. Although the tyrannosaur was wearing the same uniform the rabbit had on there were a pair of shorts on his hips to contemplate for the presence of his tail yet the lack of shoes was justified by the clawed toes on both of his feet with another claw coming out from the heel for balance and suspension. Even so, he was but a muscular build yet his slenderness provided him with blessed agility; in fact, did someone mention that he was just about the same age as Henry? Well, no one mentioned about it at all and it didn't matter either.

"Officer Gillman Poe here, reporting for duty, sir!" shouted the tyrannosaur. Commissioner Scotch somewhat relieved said to his underling, "Ah, Poe…I was expecting you to come on down by here; now that the two of you are here you know what needs to be done. Got it?" "SIR YES SIR," shouted the two underlings valiantly as they're showing that they're willing to undertake in this task to ensure their obedience and loyalty to their leader and the law they upheld respectively. In response, Scotch determinedly bellowed, "NOW GO AND RESCUE THE KID!" "YEAH, YEAH; RESCUE KID! YEAH!" Poe chanted unaware that the enthusiasm inside himself has draw an improvised and silence reaction from his colleagues inside the room along with a similar reaction to those outside the room that heard the tyrannosaur's seemingly overzealous outburst as Henry lowly spoke to him non-threatening yet clearly, "Don't ever do that again…"

* * *

Back to the rabbits the school bell had started to ring loudly to signal the starting day as it was easy like Sunday morning but actually a Friday, about two days away from Sunday; speaking of school, it was actually different from all the schools in the city aside from the fact it was newly built to much of the newcomers' point of view. About a dozen of buildings stood onto ground zero with merely only one floor for all of them as each of them were built up with a standard set of the sturdiest bricks known to the entire world (and history of architecture). There were many places where people could engage in a wild excursion of recreation including a baseball/softball field, a basketball court, a soccer field, a pair of tennis courts, an outdoor swimming pool, and a football field inside along an oval track field. Open fields were also present yet the only people in attendance were actually emotionless ROTC students in beige uniforms along with their drill sergeants with personalities that made people remind them of the no-nonsense court judges adults once watched on public access television in the past afternoons and evenings while residing inside the comfort of their own homes. Apparently, the reason why the ROTC were here outside doing rigorous exercises since school is mostly because of the botched bloody blitzkrieg the big bird orchestrated to destroy the Woo Foo Army and the modern world itself that shook every citizen in town to their senses, forcing them to admit that they're now exposed to outside threats throughout the entire world. To contemplate for the predicament the citizens have gotten themselves into, areas such as Novi Finis City created early bird classes and after school activities that taught students how to fight to defend their hometown and the fatherland as a whole from (all) invaders, foreign and domestic; however, while these programs were proving to be successful for the town, a more sinister purpose was making them not what they've seem to be. Even so, with a lot of people having checkered pasts taking up political roles in the name of cooperation, the (former) Army members are now labeled as traitors except Yin and Yang yet the abandonment from their father and master made the two feel unwilling to do anything.

Anyways, the blue rabbit has now gotten inside the classroom which strangely looks a lot more like a laboratory a little child with a high intelligence quotient would utilize while looking out for his older but dimwitted sister; in other words, it was a chemistry lab. Each table had been accommodated with typical everyday items such as three (or four) stools people sat on top of, a Bunsen burner, a glass set of empty flasks, beakers, and test tubes, a pair of yellow rubber gloves, goggles, and a microscope. There was also a safety shower near the door should some unfortunate soul be lathered in chomping substances that could devour almost anything that made any form of physical contact whatsoever, like termites to timber. Two fire extinguishers were also in the room but they were on different sides of the room and had different colors: one a standard scarlet red and the other an experimental light blue. There were even textbooks and workbooks sitting on a large table for people to do their assignments on so they can fill in every single blank that can be found in order to prepare themselves for the upcoming barrage of quizzes and tests, known or unknown. Chemicals made a straight decent line like if they were paperback novels showing the titles by their side for everyone to read while being locked up in glass cabinets to ensure that only a teacher (or two) can unlock them before their students can perform the exciting experiments.

As a matter of fact, the teacher was now standing next to a whiteboard with a yardstick in both his two own hands waiting somewhat impatiently for his class to quiet down; in short, that teacher in question was a tall Siamese cat. His head the shape of a sharp yet round isoclines triangle yet the dark chocolate brown part of it was the main focus as its coloration overlapped his thin, long, round nose. The pointed triangular ears on each side were diminutive and emaciated. The oblique eyes on the feline's face were shaped like almonds in a candy bar only rounder and slightly oval like to make it free of sharp edges; in fact, it was giving off a somewhat admonishing grimace at the young crowd. His two whiskers were about a few millimeters above his smooth lips and nose altogether not to mention it was thin as the thread of a yarn the old motherly goblin used to make a set of clothing for the granddaughter that was just brought into the world of the living; in addition, it ran down underneath his round chin by only an inch but nowhere further. The man's entire body, although long like his neck and tail, was draped in a cloud white overcoat with the top half of the buttons fastened together like seatbelts as the lower half revealed the grayish black slacks he wore on his legs and thighs. The rubbery jet black galoshes on his feet rested on the white tile floors the feline stood on for individual support it deserved.

Soon, the grown cat had let out a stern screech to his students in order for them to finally quiet down where the male spoke up to start the announcement, "okay class; as you all have heard, the weathermen has announced that a fierce snowstorm will break out by the early afternoon hours, probably by lunchtime, so today will be a half day." The crowd of students cheered by letting out a series of 'hoorays' and 'woo-hoos' at the hearing of the announcements; however, it was merely only half of them for that there were some who booed and groaned from hearing the word 'snowstorm' going through their dormant minds since it was becoming an unnatural basis to deal with and that there were others who simply just don't care at all. The Siamese cat then kept on, "However, we're still going to have a pop quiz on minerals, then we're studying about the Mohs hardness scale, and, if we still have time left, we will learn how to make Byzantium fire." The entire crowd then started to brighten for that the last part of the sentence made everyone of them all enthusiastic, or rather, everyone except Yang; normally on any (other) given (Sun)day whatsoever, the baby blue rabbit would enjoy having to destroy things since learned Woo Foo, but now he just didn't care at all anymore. "Sir…, doesn't seem risky that we can't have the day off when the weatherman said we're going to have a snowstorm today?" asked the male student, the dirty-blond beaver who raised his hand up in the air out in plain sight of the feline as he resided next to a lion cub with glasses and a armadillo who also wore glasses. The adult answered the beaver's question clearly, "no, Chester, not at all; in fact, although that school should've been closed due to future inclement weather that our town could experience, the town president thinks that with all the school days lost to the changing climate that resulted from global warming it would be better to cram in some time more often." "But, Professor Miao," another student, a female beige owl with glasses who resided on a table with a bleached blonde gator and a carnation haired tapir, spoke up before going on, "even if the snowstorm were to come over here, would it be possible to use the flammable concoction in question to melt all the snow away completely?" "Well, Almandine, although it is possible for Byzantium fire to melt away it is reportedly known to be extremely dangerous to use because of its immunity to water; even so, the Byzantium fire can also survive at sea and underwater," said the teacher revealed to be Professor Miao as he responded the female student.

"So how do you put out the fire if it can survive underwater and why; better yet, does it even make any sense at all?" Yang asked who ironically didn't raise his hand up like the previous two students who did so. This made the professor slightly cross as he replied, "well for starters, you didn't raise your hand at all; secondly, you use sand to put out the kind of fire which the only reason why it make sense is because well, think of it as you were dealing with a grease fire in your own kitchen at home. The firefighters recommended that grease fires should be alleviated by using baking soda because water would do nothing but splatter all over the place and start new fires instead." "I see," the blue rabbit replied as he raised his hand this time and continued, "Guess that spitting at it was a stupid idea one time." Most of the students laughed at the comment Yang made while Professor Miao wryly chuckled, "It was; after all, 'Woo Foo' Knights like your father for example can teach you a lot of things like philosophy and combat, but the one thing they didn't teach you is how to be taking care of yourself as a better person. Okay, class…clear your desks and get out your number two pencils and some scratch notebook paper because it is time for the pop quiz; remember, keep your eyes on your own paper because if I hear any talking, I will be taking your sheets from you, give out a zero, and throw all of them in the recycling bin. Does everyone understand?" "Yes, Professor Miao," the entire class shouted, though the blue rabbit spoke lowly out amongst his fellow classmates as Yang scowled towards the comment his instructor made about the art of Woo Foo and the people who practiced it.

However, this was usually a daily common response back when he and his sister once trained with their father and master while the people sat back and viewed it as the art of utter stupidity and foolishness. This was because another Night Master, a tall and thin bat humanoid with no name attempted to take over the world only to be defeated by an once hip Master Yo; but, seconds before his defeat, the bat along with the proud history of Woo Foo became things of what were before (and the sins of the panda father as well). Soon, after the bat's reemergence, the siblings, their master, and their friend when to stop his army from creating a solar eclipse to blot out the light that the bat Night Master dearly hated so he can rule the world, a trite plan with origins traced back to a cockroach with thoughts governed by the mental complex of a legendary king named Oedipus. However, the plan had backfired because of the chicken's sacrificial treachery against the dark lord who supplied him with all the training and ambitions that had been overlooked by an epiphany the bat's subordinate had seen while in the midst of combating the magical Yin that Coop oh so desired who admitted the transgression she herself thoughtlessly committed against the male. Ever since that day, they waited for the chicken to return from the dark void he disappeared into along with his former chief even though that the two rabbits have quickly forgotten about Coop 'til he returned on a summer day where Yin and Yang attempted to go on vacation against their father's wishes. That summer day also turned out to be the day the dimensional void tore open and spilled out a black bile of a sinister force that used to be from a certain someone, turning half of those who came into contact with the liquid into monsters whereas the latter half were forced to evade from the former. It took the twins a long time to remedy the situation that got from bad to worse for that the only thing the two had in mind instead was the egocentric desire to unwind on the sandy beach; providentially, Coop's quick thinking had saved everyone once more.

The blue rabbit also remembered another night master that had emerged and this time it was Eradicus, a giant griffon whom Yang inadvertently freed by throwing in a large armory of collected artifacts in hopes of preventing a violent apocalypse better known as the Dark Tomorrow. This action ended up sparking it instead which led to the alteration of personalities of those unprotected (well except for those who neither championed good nor evil) and the unsuccessful attempted destruction of the very art the three practiced; luckily, the combined efforts of the blue one, his twin sister, and Master Yo had stopped the griffon from succeeding. Following the adverted cataclysm started by such reckless aspirations, the rabbits trained hard each day in hopes to defeat Eradicus only to witness Master Yo seemingly destroyed by the very Night Master that threatened their own young lives. Because of the violent encounter, the rabbits had to enlist a strong army that was composed of none other than their friends for military aid; despite the menial training they themselves underwent, all but two were thoughtlessly barred from engaging in the sortie when the griffon struck home first off by their doorstep. Even worse, Yin had her aura drained just to save her brother ever since the moment Eradicus started attacking the twin rabbits and left them for dead like they were people who woke up and found themselves with only four fingers instead of five begging for help; in fact, the moment they got out of the wreckage they sought for assistance fearing for the moment of death to befall on them. They soon found help later on from an unlikely source: a panda whom they called Master Yo who unbelievably cheated death regrouping and reuniting with his long lost son and daughter where they later returned to the town they dispersed from only to witness every single allies' parent trampling on the hopes and dreams of their own children. Soon, the three of them had to fight the giant griffon alone with only their strength and endurance on their side to beat him as he told the twins about a shocking result to the act of pseudicide that Yin and Yang's father committed: getting time off from his duty to be their parent; although Master Yo lacked any form of responsibility to act like a better father to the blue and pink rabbits, the type of act done at a time like this was merely both incomprehensible and inexcusable. Irregardless of that well known fact, Yin, Yang, and Yo had to make sure that the world was out of Eradicus' clutches and when the griffon launched the powerful attack that left the pink bunny in near death, her father attempted to counter it with another powerful which led to a major upheaval in the town that got assailed then destroyed by two opposing forces. After that unforgettable tragedy, Yang's father, Master Yo, was taken away from them to ensure that such a crucial mistake like that should never made again no matter what happens; after all, the panda was considerably deemed an irresponsible person, a unfit parent, and a bad influence on the children so all the blue bunny did was scowl and take the quiz.

* * *

On the other hand, the same can barely be said for Yin for that she was in a different class in a different but spacious room somewhere in the school, probably even close by or a minute or two away. The room the pink one was in had at least three walls painted artistically like they were part of an exclusive art museum that illustrated its quality: the north wall displayed an illustration of a people in Puritan clothing working on a farm, the east wall showed children playing all sorts of games and eating ice cream on the street, and the south wall exemplifies a family of five, a man, his wife pushing a baby stroller that had a baby daughter, and his two sons, one tall and the other short touring the city with a monorail in the background. The ceiling even had been painted a sky blue with blank white clouds and a golden sun with the inscription outside the corona reading "BUILDING FROM YESTERDAY A BRIGHTER TOMMOROW FOR TODAY!" The west wall, however, was blank compare to the walls and ceiling for it had a door and one or two windows on it but the floor had grayish-black tiles with child's drawing on it to make it look like the room was built in the middle of what used to be a street. About several short rows of desks lay about upright and with backpacks, knapsacks, lunchboxes, purses, and tote bags underneath galore that faced the eastern wall as students sat in their chairs above their personal items almost filling in every single row so far in that very room. There was also a large desk with so many items: a mug filled with writing utensils, an apple, a stapler, a hole-puncher, a tissue box, and a thick paperback book with a plain plaid hardcover for the teacher to read during break time.

Now the teacher had just stepped inside the room with a textbook in one of the shoulders; better yet, the teacher was a tail female deer, or better known in the community as a doe. The doe had bright set of golden hair on her head which contrasted to her intelligence she was about to share with the class. A black round nose stuck out in front of her face while the pupils in her two and only eyeballs were out of sync and balance like a child's empty spaced teeter-totter. The neck had a light patch. The woman wore a tomato red scarf around her long neck that was resting on her delicate shoulders as opposed to the ones that Master Yo had back when the fate of the entire world once treated them like the downy pillows on a soft heavenly bed; to make things more interesting, she had a clipboard in one of hers. She wore a blue evening jacket that layered above her plain white blouse over the slender trunk; following it, her chest was small as well though the doe was okay with the way her body was made for. The blond doe also had a large extensive skirt around her waist that matched the jacket she wore; also, the woman had auburn high-heeled shoes on her small feet.

"Okey-dokey class, today we're going to learn about the early 6th century 'Ironsides Period' of the Twentieth Circle Era," spoke the cheery hind as she walked towards the whiteboard and pulled down what appeared to be a matching projection screen. This action here garnered the attention of many students in the room as one of the students, a teenage female panda whom raised her hand up and spoke, "Miss Doe, what was the Ironsides Period like back then?" "Well, Yana…it was a moment of time where new developments started to become commonplace all thanks to the brilliant minds of hardworking people," the teacher, now known as Miss Doe, answered then persisted, "it's also a moment in history where society is overviewed back when immigrants came the Amerigold and Pakavel Kingdoms." Everyone else even Yin and the young panda remained silent for that the class either had their computers out for typing, portable gaming systems to play with, cell phones for calling their companions, CDs to listen to with headphones on, and/or mp3/mp4 players out to watch programs or just decided to read and/or write a book on paper out of total boredom. Speaking of which, Yin just got out her pink floral diary to write in the stuff that happened so far (and a few drawings as well) to fill in the void that invaded her thoughts ever since that very fateful day Eradicus got defeated; in fact, with words to describe how these certain events had turned out it was too traumatic and upsetting to describe for the pink bunny. Even so, it probably might have some connection to the dreams she had every time Yin had underwent those nearly myriad siestas on the late evenings whenever fate stayed the night, dreams the pink one revered would've either been about the twin siblings wondering who their real mother was, how peaceful Yin's life would have been if the outcome of that final battle favored her friends and family, or if death had claimed the pink one as its prize.

The deer teacher walked towards the cabinet with a soaring black cart and pulled out a modernized device that had a metallic halide lamp inside it that had a liquid crystal display in front of it to display its capabilities to show these projected images in question; also, she pulled out a DVD box that had an enthusiastic art design. There were two preteen sugar gliders, one red and the another green inside a time machine styled after a chocolate go-kart that had an hourglass as a unique hood ornament, two jet black fluffy leather seats, a steering wheel styled from a ancient sundial, and a convenient cup holder as well. The driver and passenger both had inflamed eyebrows with their pairs of eyeballs below them falling short and feeling smaller like black beads. The background was riddled with countless instruments that were known to the world for that they had been constructed to tell time as a way to fill the blacken void. The DVD title in question was christened "Phillip and Ferris' Earliest Adventures: The Complete Tenth Season" in bright red cooper font. The design enticed such major attention the majority of the large crowd has ever given ranging from typical interest to great excitement; apparently, it was an educational TV program that involved in these two characters in question traveling to distant worlds within these historical events in the periods of time as a mere experiment gone wrong turned right in a witty way of seeing what use to be like in the past.

In short, this was going to be one of these average forms of entertainment used as an educational tool to teach a class filled with many kids about history. "Miss Doe, what was society like back then and did people still get along?" Yin spoke up as she raised her hand in the air the same way Yana did. Miss Doe responded, "trust me my students, all your questions will be answered in this movie." Their teacher inserted the disk inside the device and the movie started to play just as the lights dimmed and then turned off to a darkness. "So it seems that this is the education we get at school so far," the pink bunny thought to herself somewhat tiredly, "at this rate, now I have lost my place and have to start over again; yea for history. At this rate, I would be better off skipping class to check up on Lena; but, no what am I saying to myself? I could still get into trouble for doing that, even if I had a good reason for it."

* * *

And then there she was, along came Suzie in another different class being but in a what appeared to be the school auditorium. Although it wasn't as large as the one people attend to watch a movie in theaters it still had an arena and two balconies. The ceiling had a few lights dimmed, most were all clear while some had a shade of color. The only people in attendance were the purple bunny and her fellow classmates on stage talking about something that only they themselves know.

At last, their teacher now appeared out from the large scarlet curtain behind the class who gazed at him with typical wonder; as a matter of fact, Suzie's teacher was a snow leopard. Although he had the long thick fur being spattered with black open rosettes, he was dressed in a casual black complete with a bowler hat, a sweater, some slacks, and a pair of galoshes. The pale green eyes on his face were shaped like almonds in a candy bar only rounder and slightly oval like to make it free of sharp edges; in fact, it was giving off a lowbrow feeling of examination at the young crowd. There was also a mustache resting under his nose peacefully.

"Okay class, I bet you all have been practicing lately for the rehearsal because I have some good/bad news: because of the snowstorm, the play has been postponed 'til the snow is cleared," the snow leopard announced. Half of students cheered when they heard the announcements while the other half groaned; the purple bunny was one of the latter half. Suzie raised her hand, "Mr. Berkeley, are we still going to practice anyway for the show?" "As a matter of fact, we are," the teacher, Mr. Berkeley, answered apathetically, "since the school planned very hard on the budget, they're not risking to cancel this." "But, sir, couldn't they just simply cancel it back it January's PTSA meeting?" another student asked, a guinea pig in glasses who raised his hand. The snow leopard grumbled, "perhaps if you listened clearly enough, you should've known that earlier. Alright people places everyone, we're in the last act of the play so get to your positions and into your costumes." Listening to the snow leopard's commands, every classmate on stage including Susie scrambled and went through the very curtains that their teacher came out of while he jumped down the stage and sat on one of the first row chairs of the arena ready to watch the rehearsal unfold.

* * *

Now, it was back to the two young constables, Henry and Gillman who had just reached the other side of town where the former parked his car on the side of the road where few of the others cars have lined up. The buildings in this part were different from the ones where there was a bus stop his fellow brethren were waiting in for that were living in the past as relics with a few windows either broken or boarded up and garbage accumulating around them; to put it in better terms, it was a slum. There were also alleyways that were so narrow transportation was limited and only the pedestrians (if any) traveled through them. Much of the plants withered and/or died either from the wintry cold or from lack of sanitation within the environment around them along with the fluids given to them. Because of the dreariness in the air coupled together with the snow there were only a few people around other than the two occupants in the car they had resided in; in fact, to many people, such places like a slum were known for being breeding ground for crime. Luckily, it was all quiet on all fronts (including the western front as well to start with); however, if there were any words to describe the serenity of how viewing the wrong side of the tracks was, anybody would pick out the first word that pops into their minds and, if possible, say it already.

The indigo bunny was looking all over the area through a pair of binoculars in his possession while his partner snacked on some bread in his claws. "I have some more bread with me, Henry; do you want some?" Gillman asked as the raptor offered his partner some. The rabbit still looking through the binoculars answered, "sorry I can't, but we have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, let alone the fact that we are looking for someone in particular." "I know we are engaging in a stakeout but it does feel too quiet though," Henry's colleague said before an idea formed in his head, "want to hear a joke?" "Go ahead and say it because I do not care," the rabbit spoke in a tone that gave the indication that he was only paying attention to their surroundings.

Gillman started off, "okay, so there came three guys, one from the Republic of Dauphins, another, a Alban, and then a Londonistani, are traveling by airplane to go back home from vacation. During the trip, the Dauphin guy gets up from his seat, put out his hand on a nearby window, and says, 'we are flying over Dauphins and I know it because I have just touched Castle Llewellyn!' After some time, the Alban stands up from his seat, puts out his hand on a nearby window, and says, 'we are flying over the Kingdom of Alba and I know it because I have just touched the National Wales Monument!' Now the Londonistani jumps up and shouted, 'WE'RE IN LONDONISTAN! WE'RE FLYING OVER LONDONISTAN!' The Dauphin and the Alban asked, 'how do you know that we are in Londonistan?' So the Londonistani answers, 'it's easy because when I stood up my shoes blew apart and turned into rubbish!' Ha hah ha hah ha hah!" The hare did nothing but looked through his binoculars as he ignored the yarn that the raptor has weaved; suddenly, something (or better yet someone) catches his attention.

"Hmm…," Henry started to say as he bit his lip a bit and continued, "this looks interesting." A(nother) young male tree stump who was square and very short just like Dave was crossing the street in front of the officers' hatchback. Unlike Dave, he wore a red fisherman's cap that harmonized with the sneakers under his stubby legs, red like the angst from the sins of yesterday. He also had leaves serving as his very own eyebrows but his eyes were a grayish-black. The bark on him was a dark brown; in fact, his face has shown little emotion whatsoever let alone the fact he didn't even paid any attention to the boys in blue behind him as he had a bottle of water in he possession. The legs of his were also stubby because it had no knee(cap)s at all.

"Is that Brody Schwartz?" Gillman asked. The indigo bunny lowered the binoculars and answered, "I'm not sure about it but I am getting a feeling that wherever he's going then he is up to something." "Well it is equally possible," the raptor pondered as he then caught attention of something else and guided his coworker to look at what he was seeing while resuming, "look at this…" The red capped tree stump hid turned around and caught a glimpse of them both; surprisingly, he chose not to run away but he continued walking anyway 'til he was out of their sights (but not out of their mind), prompting Gillman to pick up his professional mobile radio. "Send out a message, please," Henry said to his associate while he unbuckled his seatbelt, preparing to leave the car; concurrently afterwards, he spoke, "Headquarters from G-Rex and Hendricks…if you're there, is attention requested to a possible 'Brody Schwartz.' IC1 (fe)male, possibly in early-to-mid teens, stumpy, and conceivably bald. The person is wearing a red fisherman's cap and some high-top sneakers last seen at the intersections of Dorset Drive and Gold Coral Road. Approach with caution; although the suspect appears to be unarmed, the person could be dangerous nonetheless. Over"

"Wait, what are you doing, Henry?" the crimson raptor slowly exclaimed as he saw the indigo bunny starting to open the car door after retracting the radio from his muzzle, "what about backup?" "You can wait if you like, but I'm going in," Henry responded opened the door and got out of his fastback. Gillman started to mutter and grumble to himself as search for a word that would pop into his mind so it would convince his colleague to return; however, after a few seconds, he finally decided to follow him after saying, "oh, alright then." The two started to follow where 'Brody' went as they knew that as a tree stump, he wouldn't be going too far; then again, the rabbit lost track of him yet found out that one of the nearby buildings had an open doorway. Quickly hypothesizing where 'Brody' could be, Henry waited for his partner Gillman to catch up with him due to his running stance; in next to no time, they had entered the open building with their guns drawn out as an insured precaution.

That step they'd took was going to be the one step that would be plunging themselves into the darkness (both literally and metaphorically) like a walk toward the waters in a beach straight toward the sunset that's left the shore(line)s behind. In fact, it was a typical definition of a cesspool: graffiti painted the wall with names, gang symbols, and obscenities, all while the lights blinked and flickered as they gave off their energy, shining over the old and/or ragged furniture and garbage bags on the wooden floor. Because the building Henry and Gillman enter was (part of) a slum, it was bounded to harbored all sort of shady characters including (but not limited to) immodestly but casually and/or formally dressed woman, gritty muggers, mysterious desperados, brawny football hooligans and hasty teenage biker gangs (you name it) that could residing in every corner carrying (almost) anything they can get their hands on and use as weapon. One person would be having a red pacifier in their mouth an might appear out of nowhere carrying a large pillow he would use to catch them off guard and (if possible) disarm or suffocate them. The air was poignantly clean due to the door being opened for a long time yet its aura remained sinister.

Wanting to save time, Henry and Gillman went separately around the building to search for the suspicious tree stump in question. While the raptor took the corridor on the right, the indigo hare took the left but encountered a squatter who started to pull out a handgun from his pants pocket; thankfully, the officer shot first (in self-defense) at the squatter who soon fell down dead as a doorknob. As Henry then continued down the hall after picking up the squatter's revolver, the wall next to him was blasted away by another squatter with a shotgun in his grip; likewise, he shot through the remains of the wall and took out the second squatter. So forth, the bunny turned left again and found the stairway by his right along with three more armed squatters whom he had blown away as well; afterwards, he walked up and found himself on the second floor. "The 'more the merrier' my cottontail!" Henry grumbled as he shot and killed two more upon reaching upstairs, "I was expecting Friday to be joyful…" Gillman, however, almost reached the second floor with ease but found the stairwell collapsing beneath him at the last step; luckily, he climbed himself up after planting his claws on the upper floor's edge only to find himself with more gun toting squatters that he too also blasted away. As the raptor remained seated on the solid floor in hopes of regaining his stamina, his ears erected upward as he'd heard panting, grunting, and moaning altogether (apparently being made by a male and a female) which sooner or later turned into loud yelps of happiness; as a result, his stomach grumbled and gurgled while he found his mouth and cheeks expanding, placing his mouth to his muzzle nauseously. Gillman crawled towards the where the staircase gave way and vomited at the remains, bile rained down over the wooden scrap from his open muzzle forcefully and discontentedly; soon, he was now all done so he returned to where he was sitting down slowly. "What a sleaze pen; at least someone is having a good day," the raptor said to himself as he regained control of himself.

After the squatters were shot down, the rabbit tried to advance by continuing up the stairwell but found a torn up couch blocking his path; even worse, when he tried to climb over it, he thought about how the added weight would cause the stairway to collapsed so he got off of it quickly. The only way for Henry to proceed was the middle walkway but most of the floor was gone yet the sideline was left intact; carefully, he backed up against the wall and started crossing over what was left of the corridor for a few seconds. When the hare got to the other side, he turned right and found a dead end which forced him to go the other way; sure enough, less than several squatters showed up, saw him, sought out to snuff him, and in turn got slaughtered due to his defensive covering. Henry bypassed the first hallway, got the last one's carcass and acquired a shotgun from the mattress after putting away his two handguns; soon, he'd ran towards the one he'd ignored and found another stairway to access only for the part linking the ground floor and the one he was on to give way. Undauntedly, the indigo bunny tried to go upstairs but turned back when he noticed that the doors on the next floor where jammed after he tried to unlock them. Henry returned to where he was once again, traveling down the corridor as he turned to his right once again finding another dead end; similarly, he turned left to find another nearly floorless hallway with the side(line)s also intact. Once the rabbit traversed them again, he found himself reunited with the sickly Gillman sitting aside from the stairwell still recovering, causing him to ask, "Are you alright, buddy?"

"I think so," the raptor answered as licked away the vomit from his lips, "guess it wasn't a good idea to snack around after breakfast." "Well, if you start feeling anymore better, I'll be right ahead of you," Henry countered as he went up the stairways; unfortunately, as he got there two more squatters fired a few shots, one that which only went through his shoulder. One of the squatters laughed as the rabbit limped against the wall bleeding and said, "well if it isn't the great Henry Wong; so glad to see you." "You criminals will not get away with this!" Henry grunted, "this I swear!" "That's all you got to say, 'Henry-boy'?" the second squatter mocked as he planted the barrel of his gun towards the indigo hare's skull. While this was unfolding the first still sneered at him, "We didn't think these would be you last words; speaking of which, who are you to call us criminals? You killed our friends as well, so now you get to join them…" Now just as it seemed to be the end of the story (or chapter) for Henry, a miracle was worked as the squatters fell down dead; feeling surprised and relieved, he turned to find two more of his fellow associates in blue.

The first one was bulky yet thin sepia android made out of lightweight metals. He wore a black sun visor around his forehead. A gold cross was painted over his abdomen along with four triangles corresponding one another. Each of his wrists was bounded by brass wristbands which formed to make gauntlets.

The second was a young male sea slug who was very gelatinous. He wore a water helmet that gave him life. There were also wing-like flapping appendages around his neck though he had some arms beneath them. He wore a pair of glasses that highlighted his olive pupils. Though he was a sea slug, he seemed to have managed to grow two of his legs.

"Kaz…Ken; I can't believe it you both!" the bunny exclaimed as he saw them, "how did you get here by yourselves?" "Truthfully, Escalus Flown here gave us the heads up," the android Kaz beeped. The sea slug Ken then added, "he said that you were going to be in too deep so he sent us after you along with some backup to go undercover into the building last night; then, we heard the message that our bro, Gillman said that y'all needed reinforcements so we jumped into action when we found him on the floor wasted." "Speak of the devil (we know)," Gillman joined in as went up the stairs, "at least the gang's all here, that's for sure; now, who's ready to do some house cleaning?" "WE ARE!" the four constables shouted. Then the android said, "okay, let's do it!"

In next to no time, Henry, Gillman, Kaz, and Ken started to clear each room free of squatters through the third floor. Soon, they had encountered their other fellow associates whom turned out to be four orange penguins with rosy cheeks charging down the corridor with spears only to find the floor beneath them all to collapse; ironically, they were not only unhurt but also unscathed. This left Henry and Ken to traverse the side(line)s and had turned to their left after they crossed the now nearly floorless hallway; by doing so, they had went to the last door on the left, opened it, and found someone in that needed help.

He was an pig who donned carroty hair just like the ones that Coop, Roger Jr., and Jobeaux had sported; in fact, it was in the style of a buzz cut. There were bluish-gray eyes showing a trace of fear as it examined the room to find only the rabbit and the sea slug; however, he was bound and gagged, his mouth wrapped around with a bandanna, hands tied behind the back of the chair, and legs strapped to its supports all by stitches of rope. A burgundy red jacket was draped over his jade green Hawaiian shirt which was worn altogether. He wore a pair of sky blue denims along with some orange mid-top shoes.

"Stay right where you are and remain calm," the rabbit shouted as he and the sea slug edged towards the room with their firearms put away and started to free him; after removing the bandanna from the detainee's mouth the officer then asked the pig, "are you okay, Junior?" "Yes sir," the ginger answered as he panted to regain some air into his respiratory system. As Henry and Ken started to untie him from the chair the former asked away another question, "was there by any chance you saw a tree stump walk by here earlier?" "No, not at all," Junior responded as he was now freed "however, I heard that the squatters were talking about something earlier… something like a plan." "Is there a scratch on you or anything?" the hare inquired as he checked on the ginger pig for them. The now liberated Junior replied, "Trust me, I'm fine." Assured of what the he'd said, they now left the rooms and then the apartments.

Unbeknownst to them, however, it was back to the alleyway within the building now riddled with police cars surrounded; more descriptively, 'Brody' trotted down the passageway 'til he founded some nearby trashcans and hid himself within them. "Damn cops," the stump muttered to himself as he looked around, "good thing that I lost them. Now to return home before my parents start to wake up, put two and two together, and then figure out that been in the city too long." And he did…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that was a mouthful... I guess I should rest for now; but, before I do so, I want to thank the author hyperocninanins for the character, Yana. Also, Gillman, Kaz, and Ken are based after other "Digimon" characters, Guilmon, Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa respectively. Professor Miao is actually Baba Miao from "Sagwa: the Chinese Siamese Cat" while Almandine, Miss, Doe and the Guinea pig are from "Camp Lazlo." The DVD that Yin's class was watchig, "Phillip and Ferris' Earliest Adventures" is actually a meta-reference to the currently popular Disney show, "Phineas and Ferb" and the movie sagas, "Back To the Future" and "Bill and Ted." Mr. Berkley is also actually based off from Chazz Bubsy from "The Simpsons." Better yet, Henry's plot is based after the "Bargain Basement" mission from a video game called "The Getaway."

Sanzo: Aren't you forgetting something?

Dominique: Uh, yeah... Please Read and Review!

Sanzo: Uh no... before that.

Dominique: What's that?

Sanzo: I guess it's up to me now. The Ironsides Period is actually a historical reference to the Euro-American Industrial Revolution period where technology was booming. "Schwarzwald Bruderschaft" is German for the Black Forest Brotherhood and it is based after a real world forestry in Germany; additionally, it's was originated from a cartoon character named Schwarz Bruder of (Mobile Fighter) G Gundam who already died in the beginning of the series thanks to Kyoji Kasshu escaping to Earth and took his name.

Dominique: Okay, since that we're done now that's it, now's the part where I say Please Read and Review... **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Good Days and Evil Nights

**Author's Note:** What up, people? This is us, PenGator3 here with Chapter Six ready to rock and roll.

Dominique: Rock and roll? That's all you can think of?

Sanzo: Well, since school just started and it's Sunday night, we are on a short timeframe anyway so we should make this quick anyway; after all, school is one of the reasons why it took so long. Kinda makes Code Geass look like Gundam Seed, right?

Dominique: More like Gundam Weed; speaking of which, would you like some?

Sanzo: NO! Drugs are bad for all of us especially creatures like you; as a matter of fact, where did you get it?

Dominique: Actually, I lied; I don't have any...

Sanzo: Well you better not be having any; besides, school is a drug free zone anyway. Okay onto the reviews

Dominique (scrolls through the recent reviews): To **Aquas DragoKnight**, yes, we love Digimon and it was Friday the 13th; anyways, thanx.

Sanzo (checks on the review above it): **Theatis**, we just want to say thank you as well...

Dominique (scrolls up to another review above it): And another kudos to **bunnypopcorn** who just told us to keep writing. (stops and looks at Sanzo) Well I guess that's all for now, right...?

Sanzo: Actually, there's one more, Domino, and it's from **GriffinsMustFly** who's not sure about the review earlier; however, I can respond back by saying this is a way of making many chapters feel like new episodes. Hey, aren't there supposed to be reruns of Season One starting this week at night?

Dominique: As a matter of fact, there are. Onto the disclaimer: **Yin Yang Yo doesn't belong to us at all and even if it did then it would be awesome enough for a Season Three; plus, some of the characters mentioned are based from other shows that have been anthropomorphised to fit the story for YYY readers but they don't belong to us either. On the lighter side,**** the current rating of the story (majority speaking) as of now will be now rated T for Teen ('til further notice); w********ith regards: Dominique Amino and Shonen Sanzo.**

Sanzo: Okay then...

* * *

**"Good" Days and Evil Nights ~Today You Are A Boar~**

The weather was starting to grow a little inclement outside as storm clouds rolled over the wintry daylight sky. The once conceited buildings whimpered as the windowpanes displayed what was coming from the distance as a few automobiles passed by residential area of the urban jungle. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passers-by; in turn, many pedestrians (and bicyclists) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to who knows where. The airstreams even titled the dead trees present back and forth peacefully (and carefully) even though that all the dew and the green greens on their heads were gone with the wind(s of autumn). Somehow, workdays were more relaxed in the modern days of right now but other than that, it was dead quiet that afternoon.

The room of the building in this part of town was actually the main focus of the situation (so far). The ceiling had a spinner fan suspended three yards from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast office, was surrounded in a fresh coat of bland lead gray paint which was substantial and acceptable by building code regulation. The floor was basked in a tufted oriental carpentry which was in a dark forest green vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. Two windows were present in this very room as set of blinds blocked out any sign of light (or the lack thereof) to prevent anybody inside from becoming blinded and startled by the rays of the sun. A pedestal desk had a white telephone, a metal horse replica model figure, and a tray of club sandwiches with a tall stemware glass of red wine. There was also a map that was in the view of another object better known as a jet black swivel chair which a person was sitting on as the telephone was in use.

The user identity in question that sat in his desk was a swine whom was older than the one that Henry rescued for that he was merely in between his early to middle thirties. He was fat and dumpy since he possesses a stumpy, out of conditional build being distinguished by a large stomach and nonexistent neck. His poorly configured facial features include his sagging wrinkled cheeks and those wide drooping blue eyes; astonishingly, there was still some orange hair on his head. An emerald green shirt was keeping his body from looking sordid as it matched his pants; additionally, he had a bluish black necktie, a belt, and a pocket pouch although no one sees him write anything down. On his feet, he wears steel toed boots with claret shoelaces intercepting each loop.

The person next to him was a yellow rat standing up straight nearby his desk holding up a bottle of wine for him. He was thin and somewhat tall for he possessed an athletic build being distinguished by his muscular stomach and his existent neck. Though his complexion was clear as a bell he had a long nose and two buck teeth underneath his lips. He wore a long-brimmed green baseball cap that matched his vest yet a red chemise was underneath the vest; furthermore, he also sported his sky blue straight-legged pants that was buckled by a fashionable girdle and were tucked into his jet black boots.

"Well, thanks for telling me about my son, Commissioner Scotch; in fact, I want this Mr. Wong to take the rest of the day off and have him and the rest of his family come over to my son Junior's Boar Mitzvah this afternoon when the storm clears up," the swine spoke on one end of the phone as he chewed on the club sandwiches while drinking some of the fine wine. The antelope who was on the other end of the phone in his office said, "Alright then, Mr. Roark, I let Henry know anyway; speak of the devil, he's here now. I got to go now." "So what do we do now, boss?" the rodent asked as Mr. Roark hung up right after Commissioner Scotch, "it is time to nab these bratty rabbits off the street?" "Not yet, Ritter" the big boar answered as he gulped down the wine from the glass. The now named rat, Ritter surprise at Mr. Roark's answers poured more wine into the stemware and spoke, "How come, boss? We have them all right where we want them." "Well, it would be discourteous of us to carry out the plan too early, right Ritter?" Mr. Roark inquired as sipped on his wineglass, "this is my Junior's Boar Mitzvah we are talking about." "Oh…," Ritter wondered as he caught on to what his boss was coming onto.

* * *

Back at the police station, Henry walked up to the door that would lead him back into the Commissioner's office with a tap on the entry. The antelope who hear it said, "Come inside, it's open." "Thank you, sir," the indigo bunny responded as he'd placed his gloved hand on the doorknob, turned it clockwise, opened the door, revealed himself at the doorway (again), and asked, "you wanted to see me, Mr. Scotch?" "Of course, Wong; as a matter of fact, did you and/or any of your colleagues happen to find 'Brody' on the way here before rescuing Mr. Roark's son?" asked Commissioner Scotch. The indigo rabbit answered, "we've managed to find 'Brody' but for some reason me and Gillman lost him somehow and thought that he would be in the abandoned apartment buildings; but, instead of finding 'Brody' in there, we found some squatters with guns but we took them out." "In any case, I just got off the phone with Mr. Roark and he says you might take the rest on the day off for now," the antelope said to Henry, "furthermore, he has invited you and your family over to his son's Boar Mitzvah as a show of thanks this afternoon after the storm manages to clear up." "That would be an honor, sir," the indigo hare responded when he heard the Commissioner's words as clear as crystal. The antelope then spoke, "well, don't get too sentimental, just hurry away on home safely with your family before I start to change my mind; besides, the storm is coming anyway." Henry obeyed Commissioner Scotch clearly as the indigo bunny walked towards the door he'd entered through where he turned it clockwise, opened the door once more, walked out the door, closed it behind himself, and left.

When he left the room, he found three of his colleagues, Gillman, Kaz, and Ken waiting for him in the hallway to come out with smiles on their face. "I didn't noticed that you all would be listening in on the conversation," Henry said when he saw them all standing, "were you there the whole time?" "Yep, the whole time," the android answered sheepishly. Not even caring about the eavesdropping from earlier, the rabbit said, "well I should get going now any way; after all, they'll be back home at any moment from now and may catch some pneumonia if I'm not around." "Yeah, you can go on ahead anyway, pal," the red raptor chuckled nervously, "the rest of us will stay on by and keep an eye out on things." "Okay then," Henry said as he started to leave the police station. The sea slug muttered, "such a lucky one Henry is; too bad we're not like him."

* * *

Back on the opposite side of town, some small flakes of snow started to fall on terra firma like the olive foliage of a turbulent springtime day on a Greenland that would follow after the wintry Iceland period passes by. The yellow school bus pulled aside in the same bus stop that Yin, Yang, and Susie had waited on that morning and hissed when its door started to open themselves as they, the rabbit trio got off it while the age-old driver stared at the road tiredly yet aware of his surroundings in the environment he entered. When he made sure that the three were off and double-checked to see if anyone else was missing among them only to find that they were all together now like a family, he pulled on the handle that made both the doors retracted and hiss again and stepped onto the pedal where in a flash of a second the wheels got into motion once more again. The purple one stuck her tongue out in the cold brisk air to catch the falling snowflakes before they touched the ground whereas the fraternal twins looked up at the gray scale gargantuan firmament with great melancholy for that the growing blizzard reminiscences them about the past snow days they had back when Master Yo was their teacher. By read what was being said in the Woo Foo Scrolls, a snow day was one of those (two) kinds of days that warriors like themselves for example can put off their training; their birthday was also another kind of day of rest from them as well. It either made them memorized about the time when their old town was attacked by an ultra-feminist sorceress that used the snow day as an opportunity to not only capture the pink hare but destroy the blue one or the Christmastime joys of their holiday, Ha-Woo-Chris-Foo-Nah-Kah-Mas when the two got their presents, a golden (plated) necklace that changes itself into a tuning fork for Yin and a razor-sharp bazooka for Yang, and used them to take down a giant robot. Regardless, they all scurried off to home the moment it got fierce.

Thankfully, the eldest bunny pulled up in his fastback, got out of the car after turning it off, pulled out one of his house keys, entered it into the keyhole, unlocked the door, walked inside with the others following him as well, and closed the door behind them as he locked them again once more. The living room was accommodated with everything that anyone could find in a average living room: a table set with scented candlesticks, a long brown sofa, some magazines and books, a luscious golden rug, and a nightstand with a lamp and a telephone. The kitchen was typically equipped with a electrical stovetop oven, a dish-ridden sink, a fully stocked refrigerator, run of the mill cabinets, a black microwave, a white dishwasher, a four-slotted toaster, a dining table, and a cleaning twosome washer and a dryer. The hallway was dark but thankfully it was not scary to them at all; however, no one even bothered to care.

Henry was well aware as he'd noticed that the digital clock that displayed the time as 1:05 P.M. and went over to the kitchen. "What drink would you like for me to fix up for you right now?" the indigo rabbit asked the three as he searched the cupboards, "there is some hot chocolate and some tea if you want any." "I like some hot chocolate, Henry," Suzie squeaked up first. Yin, on a similar note, answered, "I would rather just have tea." "No thank you," Yang said as he headed down the hallway, "I'm going to be in my room, now"

"What are you up to, Yang?" Henry queried as he grew suspicious about the blue one sudden declining of the sugary goodness of both the flavored milk and the lesser of the two drinks of sweetness. Yang turned around, faced the indigo hare with mild to moderate annoyance, and responded, "nothing at all since this morning; now, can I please go to my room?" "I hope you aren't bringing in any more S-H-A-R-P objects into the bedroom!" Henry spoke back at the blue bunny while frowning, "today's Friday and doing that won't bring you back in time; besides, we went over this plenty of times!" "I don't think I remember seeing Yang bringing in any kind of objects in question this morning," Yin defended gently. The indigo rabbit pondered on these words for it came from the first person he'd came to trust since the very day the twins were adopted and said, "maybe not; after all, I'm placing my trust into you, Yin because your trust is placed into your brother." "But Henry," the purple hare peeped as she wondered about the word 'trust' whenever it came to the relationship between her biological brother and her adopted counterpart, "do you also trust me as well?" "Of course I do, Suzie," Henry answered.

Soon the indigo bunny searched the storeroom fervently around the cans as if they were a afforested until he found what was being sought for: packets of hot chocolate and tea. Henry then tore open the pouches slowly and went to the oven where he took out some pots and had the packets emptied into them separately. He went up to the refrigerator and opened the door where he took out a container of milk and closed it back up. The indigo rabbit returned to the stovetop and poured some milk into the pot where the powder was emptied within; although it was now half full, more cocoa powder went into the opaque concoction 'til it turned into a light brown. Afterwards, Henry took the pot with the dry tea bags, went to the sink where he turned on a faucet that made water come out, and filled up the pot halfway; likewise, he returned the pot to the stove where dials were turned around to ignite the heat beneath the pots.

The indigo bunny soon went up to the windowpane and waited by watching the storm get fierce, every second passing by equaled to a millimeter of flurries raining down upon the ground while the pots bubbled up a bit. The aroma invaded the snouts of everyone around the living room and informed everyone about it without even saying at least a single word. Henry suddenly turned his eyes away from the skylight and fixed them on the stovetop, the pots almost ready to overflow; quickly and carefully, he shut off the ignition and made sure that the bubbling would stop right now. He went to the cupboards again, this time pulling out some mugs followed by a trip to the drawer that ended with the removal of two different ladles. Using them, the indigo rabbit first drew out the cocoa pot for Suzie then the tea pot for Yin; subsequently, he then distributed them to the respective consumers. While the purple hare enjoyed her hot chocolate predictably with glee, the pink one however, barely sipped as she thought about the friends that would have cared to enjoy the warm welcoming of Henry serving cocoa and/or tea.

* * *

Now Coop remained in his foster parents' home as he played a board game with the child antelope. The antelope has a small tuft of bright blond hair on the top of his head which contemplate for his lack of antlers due to the youthful stage of childhood. A turquoise jacket was worn over the dark green pants on the antelope legs. Aside from his clear complexion, the blond wore a smile on his face that was wider that than the chicken's.

After a mere few minutes, a fist landed on Coop's shoulder as it came from someone who had just won [yet a(nother)] game of "Giggity Giggity." As a matter of fact, it came from the boy antelope who cheered, "I win!" Normally, the chicken would have jerked across the floor in response to the stimulus produced by anyone in particular other than the frontrunner, but Coop didn't care at all. "Are you alright, Coop?" the boy antelope asked as he then noticed the chicken's angst to the situation, "you look a little down a lot more often since you got adopted; is everything okay?" "Oh, it's nothing," the chicken answered nervously as his body was slowly freezing away.

Before any of them could continue on with the conversation any further, another antelope and a female one stepped into the room they were. She had blonde hair that was longer than the boy antelope's hairstyle (or lack thereof) for it almost ran down her neck, a color that was arguably colder than Coop's still (sub)standard hairstyle. The female antelope wore a humid smile on her long, slim face aside from the brand of hot colored claret on the thin lips, a color temperature warmer than the weather outside being frightful as it came from a fire so delightful. A maroon sweater was draped over her torso as it covers the lopsided bosoms, the right side being noticeably larger than her left yet the young boys didn't bother to care at all. Her whitetail was sticking out the back of her calf-length purple skirt as it signified her appearance as a pronghorn species. There were also some oven mitts that matched her adorning apron for it was a sign of baked goods being taken out of the oven; in point of fact, there was actually a metal tray out with a steamy aroma of chocolates and marshmallows sandwiched by two graham crackers. The rubbery jet black galoshes on her feet rested on the floor that the antelope stood on for the individual support it deserved.

She spoke up by announcing the youthful schoolboys by saying, "In case if you boys were hungry and/or cold, I made some s'mores." "Thanks mom!" her son said as he took a bite out of the edible concoction, "mm, it's good…" "What's wrong, Coop?" the motherly antelope then solicited as she seen the look on the ginger chicken's face paying attention to the cold winter touch blanketing over the fair city. Hearing the question that came from the only woman in the room of the house so far, Coop turned around, faced her, and answered, "oh, nothing mom…" "Well whatever problem it is you have, you can tell me," she said, "after all, I am you mother and you have to do so." "Alright, then…," the chicken responded as the entire room went taciturn like the silent and holy night of a white Christmastime eve of December despite the fact that it was actually a blustery cold February afternoon outside.

After an insignificant moment of silence, Coop said, "It's this girl I, buck, really like; and, her name is Yin. She's a rabbit with lovely, buck, pink fur and true blue, buck, eyes that shine like sapphire. Even though we actually, buck, live in the same town, we feel that we are, buck, being pulled apart. Yin saved me from the, buck, Darkness inside me that, buck, tried to destroy everything that I, buck, cared for; and, I even owe her my, buck, live for it. When I look outside, all I just see is nothing but, buck, snow; so, when I still see snow, I look harder beyond the, buck, whiteness as I try to, buck, think about her since her, buck, color reminds me of such. And just when I, buck, accomplish it sometimes I, buck, either see stuff that I, buck, wasn't supposed to see or I, buck, hallucinate and see Yin from across the, buck, street waving at me as I, buck start to go outside and, buck, meet her only to find that she, buck, wasn't even there. Please tell me, although I feel love, what is this feeling?"

"I think I know what you're feeling," the motherly antelope answered, "and it's called saudade." "What is this, buck, 'saudade' you speak of?" the chicken asked curiously. She started to slowly explain it to him, "it's a nostalgic longing for something or someone that your actually fond of and lost, a repressed knowledge that the object of longing might really never return. You start to think of it as a vague and constant desire for something that doesn't and probably can't exist like a turning towards the past or towards the future, being felt towards people and things whose whereabouts are unknown like a family member you have that's has gone missing. And that the only reason you still have this deep longing or yearning for someone like the girl Yin is that it's also described as "the love that remains" or "the love that stays" after someone is gone. You recollects feelings, experiences, places and/or events that once brought excitement, pleasure, well-being, which now triggers the senses and makes one live again to make up for this emptiness; but, I think it should be going away sooner or later and when it does you'll be able to get over it." "Maybe I should," Coop said as he started to leave the living room, "besides, I'm starting to go, buck, crazy."

* * *

Then there was the quiet town that had been laid down by the riverside near the old smoldering forestry. Many of the modular houses stood onto ground zero, some which were on top of all of them as each of them were built up with clay and straw baked into hard bricks along with large stones cemented together like blocky cheese cubes but without the edible yellow. Texture was merely a definitional term based on a sense of touch and feel, not to mention that when one takes a picture of something like this it's then drawn up by improved filters over the photo with another blank sheet of paper; as a matter of fact, there was barely any color at all, aside from the terracotta blandness. There was only but one road and it was actually the vaguely dirt where it acted as both an entry and egress altogether; even though there are actually more streets (and alleys) beyond the road itself, it was more like a pedestrian mall.

Then the attention was focused on the young tree stump whom remained in his bedroom with sadness in his plum eyes. The wallpaper, ceiling, and even the flooring were made of stone, the latter that was more solid than the grassy plains of the residential birthplace from the short yesteryears. Only one window was present and it had timber shutters but no form of glass whatsoever at all. There was also only one trundle bed fit for the occupant and the comforter was brown like the fertile soil accompanied by the pillow that matched the falling blizzard. If there were words to describe how depressing it was, it would probably focus a lot more on what was going on outside than the nearly unfurnished inside instead.

At the present moment, Dave glared at the [shine in the (snow)]storm with wretchedness, the weathering pallor showering the countryside and only his still standard orange baseball cap resting on his wooden quadrangular head; in fact, due to his short stature, he had no neck or torso since he wasn't fully grown which for that reason, he had no scarf on himself at all. Just today about a few hours ago, he had wanted to go outside and help with mother but as he started to set foot outside that very late morning his eyes narrowed at the dark clouds in the sky approaching like a horseback cavalry in wartime. Soon, Dave started to frisson when a few of the snowflakes from outside started to soar across his room as it started bringing the wintry touch alongside; in response, the tree stump started to close the glassless window slowly 'til it was shut up tightly, but not before its wintertime wrath pelted him some more. Afterwards, the flurries on the orange hat were shaken away the moment it was taken off before being returned to the owner's cranium when the job was finally done. As the (still) young tree stump blew out a breath of cold air he'd sneezed and started to turn away when he found someone at the door entering his room.

"Hello, son," were the very two words that the very someone said upon entry; better yet, it was none other than his very own mother with a scarf being made from pineapple fiber worn around her neck in place of her usual leafy necklace to fight against the cold. Dave emotionlessly responded to her greeting with only another word, "mom…?" Though it felt like she was leaning in closer, his mother still remained in the same spot; nonetheless, the young one fought to control his breathing for they were so close. "Is something wrong?" the tall one asked as she noticed that Dave's respiratory conflict was resulting from the emotional reaction to the pallor outside, "are you aright, Dave?" "No, mom; I'm not alright all!" the little one answered slightly diffidently towards his own mother whom nevertheless remained calm despite the exasperation in the tone her own son uttered. Dave's mother said, "well, I'm beginning to think that you really, really have a problem with something and I'm starting to show concern about it somehow so I feel it is with my greatest responsibility, as a parent, to find out what the problem is you're having and solve it."

"Alright then," the little one calmed down as he sat on smooth divan, "maybe I should tell you." "Go ahead; I'm waiting," she murmured as her patience was slowly making the confined atmosphere fall silent. Dave suddenly started to speak up once more, "it's just that I can't take it any longer. You always said that I shouldn't be fighting alongside in the first place; now, I'm starting to feel like I'm asking myself, 'was it worth it?' and when that happens, I started thinking about the past results, like the forest fire for example. Ever since that day, I started to think about Grandmother –bless her soul– who saved us all. I think about my (ex-)girlfriend who broke up with me. I even think about everyone else who may hate us even more than even. It's like I don't know how to fight anymore; better yet, I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"Dave, I may not know much about this," his mother started as she too started to sit alongside, "but I do know this: days like these may look bleak like the weather outside and they have been always bleak before. Remember the time when the vacuum that your dad invented to keep some company when you've didn't have that many friends? It almost caught on fire and he had to fix it so that wouldn't happen again. How did you feel when you came home from school early as a nine-year-old child? You were angry, bitter, and wanted payback so I had to comfort you just to change your mind. What about the time when those you-know-who twins didn't show up to you eleventh birthday party. Every one of us that cared for you put our efforts together and hosted another party that consecutive day that made them attend even though they started to have second thoughts about attendance. What I'm trying to say here is that no matter how dark this situation is now, there will always be a ray of light shining through and when that happens it'll be dawn before you even know it."

Soon, she started to hold her son in an embrace and kissed him on the forehead; even though it was somewhat tight to him, the young tree stump started to understand what his mother is saying. Afterwards, Dave's mother let go him, started to get up off the bed, and left the room leaving him to ponder on these words as he lay across the bed and stared at the ceiling. Needless to say, the young tree stump had become so fixated on the ceiling he'd now ignored the snowstorm outside.

* * *

Now was the quiet village where there was a large wooden abode was present with a flag showing a beige diamond in the purple background standing out over the rest of the buildings. The buildings were composed merely of wispy slapdash dirtied by the idle hands of its inhabitant, some that were so dirty it had the feeling that it was crying out and bleeding with dilapidation; there was even a truck sitting on some cinderblocks in place of where the tires used to be. As much of the tires were laying on the loamed sidewalk, the vegetation nearby withered and/or died either from the trash being thrown around with slow abandon and not even the plants inside the black rubbery wheels would adapt to it. Strange as it may seem, there was also a town square that had a lariat hanging beneath the gibbet yet no one was hanging in them; in fact, the was even a great wall nearby made of stone in the distance.

The room inside the house was a lot like the ones from outside; in fact, if there was one word visitors would come up with in their minds, it would be the word 'shoddy.' The ceiling had holes that were recently patched up with large scrap heaps of fabric, timber, and metal to shield the lighter layers of wintertime that frost the street(s) the other way. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation, was surrounded in a bland muted yellow while being five yards away from each other. Like always, there was a sleigh bed that rested against the wall, though fluffy yet small, donned in a harmless blue eiderdown with ivory sheets accompanied by red bolsters which the two of them were aligned neatly. The flooring only had a luscious sky blue rug that had stubborn stains that would take a cleaning chemical (or two) to remove. The dresser that sat near the bed was merely taking the form of a nightstand that held a fluorescent lamp with a lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it; however, the power was off for it was not in use since it was not even nighttime yet at all.

Jobeaux the goblin laid across the bed over the covers face up in his white shirt and blue jeans, sweat trickling down as he eyed the ceiling with a straight-faced angst; into the bargain, his wife was lying alongside him, blushing with lovely crimson. It was a lavender skinned humanoid who wore herself a darker shade of locks on top of her head with horns sticking out of them on each side. Her lilac cheeks weren't spared from the storm of color. Her eyelashes were neatly straightened out and lined up in contrast to her hairstyle yet the word 'touché' would make a counterattack at her partner. The feminine lips were red just like the heart that represents a mutual feeling that they had shared for so long that changed the concept of time itself. She had a comforter covering most of her body for that there was no sign of underclothing being worn on her as of now.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him as her question had started break the insignificant moment of silence. Quickly, his mind was starting to be brought back down to earth when he heard his wife ask a short question so he said, "nothing, my love." On the contrary, however, there was something going on in Jobeaux's mind and it was the very same someone that Coop reflected on: Yin. Ever since those training days, the goblin had remembered the invitation to the new world thanks to a fraught panda's get-rich-quick scheming excuse for a foreign exchange program masqueraded as a cultural enrichment exercise for his own offspring to learn about him as they taught him the art of Woo Foo. After his first day, Jobeaux went home feeling bittersweet slightly far from amused about the fact that not just only the experience he had when the bunnies had suspected him of betraying them to their enemies but when the pink one attempted to place the blame of predisposition on her brother Yang against the verity that she also contributed to it just to court him even though he was already married. The goblin's wife didn't want to hear of Yin since it made her think that he was cheating on his own consort with a mistress of Woo Foo so whenever he thought of the pink hare he would send a letter to her to keep in touch and he did it in secret to avoid endangering his nuptials which was usually at night when the weather was clear; but now, he just merely laid aside near his wife.

Before she outstretched her hand towards Jobeaux's cheek, wailing was heard from another room that had him up and running to that room and it a typical nursery. It was the smallest bedroom in the house for a baby that requires very little space until at least in its walking age; the premise being that the room is used almost exclusively just for sleep. A changing table platform was present in the room with the purpose of changing diapers when(ever) the time came, as well as various items required for the care of the child (such as baby powder and medicine). The floor was basked in a composite of all forms of carpentry which was randomly stitched up with one another making it rich in color like an enormous cenotaph quilt being a work of community folk art that remembered the lives of the dearly departed victimized by a disease created to destroy not only a large amount of people's lives but also their relatives' as well. It contained a crib with a raised mattress, a drop side, and the source of the crying.

The occupant in question that made him jump was a lilac goblin whom was younger for that the child was merely an infant. It had shared the same hairstyle as Jobeaux's wife only the color of his hair instead. Thin bluish gray eyes were irrigated with tears signifying that something was wrong with the young child. Aside from the pearl diaper that was worn, a shirt that matched these irises was donned; yet, just likewise the older green one, the young one had no shoes on at all.

Jobeaux picked up the mauve toddler out of the crib and started to examine the being comprehensively to see what was wrong. First, he made some faces at the little one but to no avail. Then, the jade elder smelled the absorbent (under)garment that the amethyst infant only to find that the result of incontinent has not came yet; luckily, he was relieved. Next, Jobeaux held the offspring on his shoulder and patted the child's back; as a result, not only a burp escaped from the mouth of its vendor but his shoulder had the feeling of some growling that his ears had heard. Knowing what needed to be done, the lime goblin took the lilac complement to the kitchen.

The kitchen was predictably provided with primitive predecessors of the past, perceptional against the present itself. A stone hearth lined up with fire cracked rock sat near across from where the doorway was present. The washbasin held up brownish black sullied water in the bowl. A portable ice chest laid outside in the windowpane's view of itself, basking in the snowstorm as an inch of it covered the box. Although a dining table was present it was in the form of a wooden door laying in the same fashion of a bed held up from the ground by three types of golf clubs, a driver, a putter, and an iron, and a walking cane, all of them standing on the flat end of the object over the floor. There were also about half a dozen chairs lining up near the makeshift table, three of them roughly on each side.

Jobeaux sat the child on the table and went running outside the house to where the ice chest laid aside. As he stepped there, his body started to shiver when scores of snowflakes from the sky started to lay its wintry touch on him, forcing him to get the job done quickly. Quickly opening the chest, he saw bottles of liquids towering among the forested hoarfrost dices and searched them hurriedly; soon, he found a white milk bottle and started to pull it out from the icy strongbox. Afterwards, Jobeaux closed the chilly coffer back up and returned back into the kitchen with flurries on his body being brushed off him; consequently, he found his mother waiting for him at the door with a glare piercing through her eyeglasses as if for some weirdly wonderful reason, a pair of crosshairs were formed from her point of view, like a killer cyborg from the future. A moment of silence followed afterwards for that the two had their minds quietly swimming a series of thoughts throughout their minds: Jobeaux's still remained in the same state while his mother's realized what he was doing earlier; at first, she wanted to reproved her son for going out in such weather like snow without any form of outerwear whatsoever but noticed that a milk bottle was in his hand.

Understanding it all, she turned around without even saying a word and went to the kitchen where the lilac goblin laid on the table whilst he followed after her to there. Soon his mother searched the kitchen fervently until she found what was being sought for: a stove pot. Jobeaux poured some milk out of the bottle into the stove pot, slowly filling it to the quart; afterwards, she took the pot with the milk, sat it over the grate, briefly left the dining room, came back with some firewood and a blowtorch, convened the kindling underneath the pot carefully, and lit them succinctly on ablaze. The motherly goblin soon held the child up to her and waited for the warmth to welcome the nearly slushy milk, every second spent cosseting the amethyst being lightheartedly. Her son suddenly turned his eyes on the stovetop as the pot was almost ready to overflow with effervescing milk; quickly and carefully, he ran outside the house again to the ice chest again and refilled the emptied milk bottle with freezing water. Jobeaux returned to the kitchen again, this time removing the pot away from the burning heat and poured water over it, killing the blaze. Feeling the heat from the handle, he sat the pot of milk back above the saturated hearth and searched the kitchen for a sippy cup; subsequently, he opened the top, scooped the milk up with it carefully, closed it, and gave it to his mother. She fed it to the little one who sipped it as those eyes shut; needless to say, the motherly goblin and her son looked at the pale purple child with their hearts content.

* * *

There were also the quiet grasslands where there were some hills standing tall and proud like buildings in the concrete jungle called the municipality sadly turning into an icy whooshing tundra. Many of the mountainsides were doused in the cold whiteness as the clouds sprinkled over the fertile jade grass, killing the vegetated flora that sprouted up. The breeze was so cold it was capable of showing the same compassion, mercy, and, in some cases, goodwill to those that dwelled out in this weather as the hot desert would—which is to say, none at all. As dreary as the meadows looked, even the small patches of forestry present cried and shook their heads in shame; even worse, there was also one still scorched from long ago with its own remaining unclaimed ash like snow assorting with them. Even the lake froze up as it trapped the underwater fauna harmlessly from hopping into the surface, becoming prisoners to their own homeworld as they were separated from the outside world to pay for the innocent sins of yesterday that had be committed by those who retained a clandestine persona of theirs.

Among one of the hills dwelled a large fissure filled the void and inside it all other than just a campfire and a few boxes were a family of ogres; as a matter of fact, it was actually Roger Junior and his family dwelling in the caverns. His father sat on the ground as he watched little Tillman warmed her hands a few inches from the fire carefully. Judi stared downwards taciturnly as she stirred the spoon inside the pot above the fireside as she brew the mysterious concoction warmly, the aroma invading the area between the jaws and eyeballs of everyone inside and informed everyone about it without even saying at least a single word. All that the boy did was staring at the snowstorm, ignoring what was going on around him.

* * *

At last, fate has brought the world the quickly growing phenomenal homestead free of stereo. Many of the copious yields were struck down by the merciless verdict of the squall as the golden harvest turned white, erasing the colors from them all completely. The wooden fence still guarded the area nonetheless as it sat still on terra firma planted neatly near that one road that stretched itself from side to side. A silo stood by the house alone as it guarded the residence with its own wellbeing standing lonely like a magical tree stump who'd once wanted to make friends but was rejected by all who had met the lonely one. At this rate, waiting for every February to be washed away was a grueling task forcibly endured by all who met its wrath no matter what.

Out of all the rooms inside the house the lavatory was generally being the main focus of itself. The flooring was composed jointly with ceramic tiles on the ground, covering the entire floor like a listless ocean. The walls were painted in a raspberry shade, the same color that matched the ceiling above it; speaking of the word "ceiling," it was high above the ground by a meter or two. Unlike most of the rooms inside this very house, there were no windows at all. The bathroom was accommodated with typical things including a toilet, a sink, a hamper, a closet where towels and washcloth are stored and, of course best of all and a bathtub with a curtain rack to go with it which was closed.

Lena had been residing inside the bathwater, reposing unobtrusively as she basked in the confines of warmth that had enveloped her in these folds; however, it was unlike all the typical formats any individual had engaged in when bath time came by. A taupe washcloth was rolled up on the bear canine's forehead in place of her standard everyday circlet, drenching the hairline around it. The once lavender cheeks had darkened into a reddening maroon underneath Lena's sickly gaze as a diminutive tear from them was shedding, dripping down through them. Scarlet spots showed up, spattering the bear canine's skin with such a sorrowful sickness as it slowed the spell around the surfaced surroundings of subtlety. A thermometer was slipped firmly into Lena's carnation pink lips as the mercury inside the closed tube nearly filled up, showing the reason why she was feeling this way. Because of her lacking of undergarments, only the lathered water inside her bathtub clothed the sickly stripped bear canine with sanitation, virtue, and health.

Soon, Lena started thinking about the yesteryears she'd spent in the sunny childhood days before the darkness suffocated her into adolescence. It seems that it had been so long since that very (in)auspicious day in the (former) life of the bear canine when her father's absentminded words had derailed her from the path of a courageous Woo Foo warrior and onto the shadows of an interminable malaise. Even though the sickness within Lena would abscond in a while it always had a strong chance of returning to her; of course, most of them were habitually far from being lethal at all. Despite the virtuous magic and the technological science that joined forces inside her young body to keep her well the sadness being tearfully expelled from that very same body held it all back, allowing the process to repeat itself. Such a emotional quandary that had been unleashed by poor Lena made half the people that knew her well shed at least a single tear in secrecy, some who'd even called it punishment for her father's pusillanimous sin.

Sometimes, whenever she was all alone in the house, the canine bear would have a phantasm or two (sometimes three) on a regular basis, thinking about who's there inside the house or in her mind as she became unaware to tell the difference. When it was the latter happening, Lena would lash out at anything that dared to psychologically remind her of the condemned past she had spent with the Woo Foo Army; occasionally, it made her open to harm as she would lacerate, break, sprain, or injure herself without meaning to at all. Even whenever the cub saw through the hallucination and realize it, instead of just laughing it off as a bad dream she would do nothing but break down, huddled to herself in a fetal position near a corner, and drive herself to tears. When the former even occurred, it would be either Lena's fair-weather friends delivering her gifts and cards that wished her health to improve or maybe a doctor (or two) that paid a simple house call that her father had made to ensure her remaining welfare (or lack thereof); one time, even a teacher attempted to soothe her spirits with a story. Though the cub's father remained by her side, working hard all day and all night from dawn to dusk and from dusk to dawn with twofold efforts to nurse her back to health again she repaid his slowly kindheartedly with an identical glower she had shown to him not long ago when her chances of helping her friends destroyed Eradicus had been destroyed alongside in the shockwave.

Speaking of the devil, Lena's father had opened the door to the bathroom and sat a dry towel down on the floor; not even bothering to poke through the shower curtains and check up on her, he left the room like the way it was before. Afterwards, the cub quickly unplugged the drain, sucking up the water into the shape of a whirlpool that remained there until it was all gone down. Lena then opened the curtains and stepped out the tub carefully as her feet landed on the ceramic floor; as she became aware of the moisture dripping down her body the moment she'd removed the beige washcloth from her forehead, she found a towel that was planted near the tub, picked it up, dried herself off with it from head to toe, and then wrapped around her body compactly in hopes of ceasing the dripping water from turning colder as the weather outside and its temperature. The cub picked a true blue wool housecoat and wrapped it over to censure her once partial nudity; before she could even leave for now, she had went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of unguent to rub on her skin in anticipation for the ailment to go away. As Lena had left the lavatory, she'd squirted out some pinkish formulated emulsion and rubbed it all over her arms, wrists, and hands while she coughed hoarsely throughout the hallway, retaining the thermometer in her mouth nonetheless.

* * *

Back at Novi Finis City, all was not well for Yang; though he was not in trouble, he had faced a problem and he couldn't take a nap in the bedroom which although it wasn't actually the true concept of royalty, it still had things that were still considered based on the average bedroom in the average home. The ceiling had a spinner fan suspended ten feet from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom, was surrounded in delicate lightly shaded wallpapers of the brilliant green. The floor was basked in a tufted oriental carpentry which though it was rich in the dark color of beige it was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. A bay window was covered up in one layered set of shutters underneath the closed light yellowed curtains, both of them which were closed. There were only two bunk beds aligned neatly to be facing against each other as they all had quilted eiderdowns with thin snow white sheets underneath and some pillows. A television set was present but the very screen was black for it was not in use; not even the gaming system had held any power. The matching nightstand had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard while wearing a lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it as it shared the surface with a nearby digital alarm clock; however, the power was off for it was not in use but the clock was displaying the time 1:13 PM.

Now, the blue rabbit had lain stretching across the lower half of the bunk bed with his head lying on top of the pillows; however, what became different about that, aside from his recurring barefooted status, were the remaining clothes on his back. The fleece jacket rested on the floorboards, still rudely unbuttoned from this morning for that Yang had already showed little care for it at all; still, the shirt was draped. His khakis were no longer in sight for there was only a piece of clothing in its place that he so hated for long he frequently had been known for making such jokes about it and it was…CLEAN UNDERWEAR; at first, he felt like taking them off as well but decided against it long after he learned that the undercarriage he claimed to have on his body rightfully belonged to the aircraft, meaning that ever since the day he'd first worn the white training vest he had been going commando alongside his sister.

Yang had started glaring up at the ceiling with brewing wrath and angst as his target shielded the weathering frisson and the pallor of the snowflakes from outside to retain the heat. The flurries that parachuted onto the roof refused to be ignored as the piling iciness infected the bedroom, slowly wearing down the room temperature by the minute like water filling up a long plastic recyclable cylinder. Rapidly, the rubbernecking he'd gave the ceiling dyed his eyes a light bloodshot, now becoming pink as a pistol. As the adolescent's eyes slowly got tired he'd rubbed them with his hands only to find a dash of sand in them and started to turn away when he found someone at the door entering his room.

"Yang," was the very word that the very someone said upon entering the room the blue bunny had resided in; better yet, it was none other than his very own sister Yin, "I'm beginning to think that you really, really have a problem with something and I'm starting to show concern about it somehow so I feel it is with my greatest responsibility, as your sister, to find out what it is." "Go on sis," the three words came out of her brother's mouth as he turned on that mattress he'd lain on to face the pink counterpart beside him. Yin responded and said, "I know that I often have serious moral objections to the things that you do since Master Yo feels I'm supposed to be a snit since you usually tune out the world for a video game; but this time, if you're planning to kill yourself over everything that happened long ago I think you should really need to reconsider this because if you do this, I believe you will go to hell." "Well, sis, I understand you care for my wellbeing, and I appreciate you being so direct, Yin," Yang countered slyly, "the thing is that, however, you really have a kind of a warped view on morality because you're dreaming of a Jimmy Two-Shoes to carry you to a far-off land so he can marry you and you'll live in a castle encrusted with diamonds just like you did with Jobeaux before let alone Clamuel." "I didn't come here to talk about Jo or that damned clam, Yang!" his sister shouted as she stamped her feet onto the floor off the moment she heard what the blue hare had said. Yang was far from convinced yet remained cool when he continued on, "let me finish, Yin; if you had just known about it earlier, the art of promiscuity also leads down to the pathway of hell and that being the case, it is actually me who is worried about you." "I came here to talk to you, Yang, not about my ex-boyfriends!" Yin shouted more loudly at her brother who'd hopped out of bed again, "ever since we got adopted, you have been tuning out the world with nothing but a blade and a video game; you know, everyone used to think you're cool because the Woo Foo Army meant a lot to you as much as you girlfriend Lena, even when the others still held us down by saying things like 'Woo Foo is so stupid' and 'you guys are dorks.' But now you just want to shut yourself up and rant about how the world has changed into a barren dreary meadow since Eradicus had been gone and the fact that everyone was rewarding us with all the heroics that would've been shared if their parents allowed them to fight beside us; well, the next time you think of the word 'change' Yang, know this: it's not just society that has changed, it's you!" "I know that, sis," the blue rabbit responded to the pink rabbit before whispering, "and you had a breakthrough yourself so this is really the beginning of a whole new chapter of your life, Yin… good luck."

After a few moments of silence, Yin turns around and starts to leave, opening the door before she turns around and tries to say something to Yang only to find that no words ever come out her mouth so she walks out; as this was happening, he just hums a tune, goes towards the TV, and boots up the game system that was conveniently hooked up to it as he held up its plugged controller. "So how did it go?" the indigo bunny asked as he was found by the very same person he was waiting for at the door. Yin sighed sadly and had answered, "not so well, Henry; it's like he doesn't care about at all." "I see," Henry responded, "it's like that his old friends and family were his life and it had been all taken away in an unforgettable moment." "What should we do now?" the pink hare asked as she thought about her twin brother. The indigo rabbit looked around to make sure that no one else was in the hallway other than himself and Yin altogether; soon, he whispered into her ear slowly, "you want to know why I had come home early today, Yin?" "Why?" the pink bunny guessed slowly as she wondered, "is it because you came to unlock the door to the apartment for us?" "Not just that; I'm taking the rest of the day off from work today," Henry answered.

Now, Yin was surprised at the realization when she had heard the answer and whispered back to him, "but how." "My supervisor just got off the phone with and said to me that we had been invited to a Boar Mitzvah later this afternoon," the indigo hare said to her, "it's for the senator's son." "What is his name?" she asked as her mind felt some form emotional conflict that she was getting control of. He then answered to the pink rabbit, "his name is Horace Roark Jr." "Roark…" Yin said as she pondered on that name, "how come we're being invited anyway?" "I rescued his son from the squatters today so his father decided to do so as an honor," Henry answered. She then said, "well, that's nice of him; should we tell Yang about this?" "I think that we should keep it a secret from him for now, Yin," the indigo bunny answered, "besides, a little get together would be nice one in a while."

* * *

The weather was still cold outside seeing that the sky was slowly turning into darkness with clouds rolling alongside the dim atmosphere, a twilight hovering over the fair city where lights soused every single urban establishment and resident, big or small, in a luminous wave; even the stoplights made Christmas come earlier than usual and unexpected like a package from a foreign country. The sleet remained neatly on the very street for although the snowstorm had ended earlier slush and black ice went dormant with a malevolent purpose in those bodies of rime that had been laid on the streets, being ran over by vehicles of all sizes, makes, and even models on every lighted street, road, turnpike, avenue, even bridge, tunnel, highway, freeway, and even some went off road. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passers-by; in turn, many pedestrians (and bicyclists) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to go home yet the chills haunted the reveries going on in reality itself. People were seen but were hastening back home, most of which wanted to go back to their wives and/or their kids; some wanted to go back to their comfort of their home; others just want to get some siesta so they can go to work ready and alert.

Henry was driving outside on that road in his fastback later that day to attend what he and his family being invited to what was called revelry; in fact that revelry was known as a Boar Mitzvah. Everyone knows how such parties like this works: it is the ritual ceremony that marks the thirteenth birthday of a male, after which he takes full responsibility for his conduct. In this case, the senator's son however is nearing to a young adult yet because of the shockwave incident, there was actually little time for it to be planned so it was focused on getting the citizen to rebuild the lost town where the Woo Foo Army once lived in and got cast out of it all. Although it was finally reformed in time soon enough, there was actually a sinister motive behind it all, what nobody knew was that it held a secret buried beneath the façade such as a festivity, a deep dark secret of that could nearly spell the end for the rabbits and thus it was unfortunate that the family had gathered around on a nightly drive with the indigo's fellow sibling sitting in the back and his father upfront alongside as well.

Everyone in the backseat of the automobile was dressed up for the party. Yin was happily sitting on the left side of the backseats, wearing an apple red bow on her head in place of her standard amethyst bow that had matched the long dress she had worn right now with a sash tied around her waist like a knot on a shoe; speaking of which, the pink bunny had loafers on her feet that had a darker shade of red. Yang crossly but unobtrusively sat on the right side of the backseat where Henry could see him but without turning his head around so the road would have most the attention, wearing a brown blazer that was buttoned closed unlike the school uniform that was rudely treated as it matched the khaki pants on his own two legs and a red bowtie that was here to make up for the absence of the necktie that the blue hare had thoughtlessly discarded that same morning. Suzie sat in the middle of the twins of the backseat happily, still retaining her normal civilian clothes.

That's where it comes down to the fourth figure, better known as the father who was a dark blue hare with his fur surrounded in a darker shade than Yang. He wore an ash gray blazer that was unbuttoned unlike Yang's, exposing a white dress shirt while matching his khakis as well. The rubbery jet black derby shoes on his feet rested on the floor that the elder sat down in the upfront passenger seat of the fastback.

"What is a Boar Mitzvah, Yin?" Suzie asked. Yin heard her fellow brethren ask a question and then explained it to, "A Boar Mitzvah is the ritual ceremony that marks the thirteenth birthday of a boy, after which he takes full responsibility for his conduct. Prior to this, it's the child's parents that hold the responsibility for the child's adherence to law and tradition; afterwards, the boar becomes responsible for their own destiny. Come to think of it, one of our (old) friends, Vincent Von Growl, had a Bear Mitzvah once." "As a matter of fact, Yin, does it seem to be an odd coincidence that the subtitle of the chapter is called Today You Are a Boar?" Yang interrupted as a thought ran through his head like a roadrunner evading a coyote in the middle of a hot and barren desert, "we may be retired Woo Foo warriors but somehow I have a bad feeling about this." "I wouldn't be too sure about it, Yang; as a matter of fact, just be happy for once that we're going out on a family outing for once," the dark blue elder responded sanguinely.

At last, they had finally arrived at the destination for the gathering at the hotel; in fact, this one was very luxurious. It was about as close to as ten stories high, having roughly mostly over half of its casement windows with the lights on like Christmas. Texture was merely a definitional term based on a sense of touch and feel, being made of limestone and brick. The classy feel of the resort was the result of it color being doused in a light golden yellow mixed with the platinum union of a combined blue and white. Additionally, it was gracefully blended together with both angular and orthogonal shapes to give the hotel the best of both world like it always should have been. At the entrance there were three sets of revolving doors which people used to get in and out of the building.

The family of five had now been at the foyer and admired the wonders of it. The ceiling had a set of lights suspended about twenty feet from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation, was surrounded in delicate wallpaper of brownish gold while being ten yards away from the epicenter. The floor was basked in a tufted oriental carpentry rich in elegant crimson, purchased from another oriental land at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. The place was garnished with fine joinery and furniture, one of which was a matching nightstand had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard while wearing a lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it. Although there were a few who'd stopped and sat down to marvel at its comfortable relief, everyone else was on foot and most of them were bellhops who had donned ruby vests, white shirts, gray khakis, and black shoes.

Speaking of bellhops, there was one who stood at the work desk. The clerk was a blonde satyr who had two small horns out of his head and long ears. On his face were a clear complexion, baby blue eyes, and a calm expression. He also appears to be wearing a badge on his right breast pocket, the name "X. Zanier" engraved.

Mr. Zanier then looked at the five rabbits and greeted them warmly, "welcome to Hotel Malden; would you like a reservation?" "No thank you sir," the eldest male in the group answered, "we have actually come here for Horace Roark Junior's Boar Mitzvah…" "Well, it's actually at down the hall to your left, three doors down right this way," the clerk responded as he pointed out the direction for the reception hall. Before going down that way the family said, "thanks…"

It wasn't long until they followed the directions that the satyr pointed out and had described it to them for that they were already there; generally, the reception hall was, more or less, a lot like the lobby. The main sources of light in the room were coming from the glass-cut and amalgamated golden chandeliers from above. There were circular dining tables covered in white linen that had a bouquet of flowers inside a Meissen porcelain vase at the center being surrounded by silverware and glazed ceramic dinner plates with chairs standing underneath them. A buffet table was also there holding a punchbowl filled with beverages, an elaborate ice sculpted swan, and all sorts of foods including (but not limited to) all sorts of canapés, crudités, deviled eggs, cheese cubes, sausages, dumplings, Panini sandwiches, cocktail wieners, nuts, berries, fruits, soup, broth, potage, gumbo, bisque, chowder, pasta, rice, yams, potatoes, curry, salads, pizza, stew, meat, bread, pudding, pies, cake, ice cream, cookies, pastries, and candy. Genial and sophisticated conventional music from the past was calmly and happily played by the musicians in black, filling the air with civility and royalty. Everyone else, well mostly everyone, were sipping on fine wine as if they felt like that the whole wide world is just as obsessed with many things as it spent time gossiping: who was best dressed, who had sensual relations with, who was in the club, who was on the drugs, who's rich, who's attractive, who's charming, who's smart, who's pleasant, who's throwing up before they digest, and who's just a mess; in short, it was about EVERYTHING they were talking about that popped into their minds.

As they entered the epicenter of the room, they found Senator Roark and his son, Junior standing in there tuxedoes waiting for the rabbits to arrive. "Why it's Officer Henry Wong, the hero of the hour," the eldest swine greeted as he stretched out his hand toward Henry's father, "I congratulate you." "To tell you the truth it was actually a stroke of luck; by the way, my name is Yeager Wong and it's nice to see you," the dark blue bunny named Yeager responded while shaking hands with the senator. Yang, however, was far from amused and spoke, "I'll say; if anyone needs me I'll be sitting down in one of the tables alone." This made Henry feel cross as he stared at the young light blue one about to take a seat near the dinner tables. "I'm going to get some food in case we start to become hungry," Yin stated to the grown men, breaking this brief moment of silence before turning to Suzie, "you want to come with me?" "Okay!" the purple hare chirped as the youngest one followed the pink one.

The indigo rabbit found the blue one taking the weight off his feet at a nearby table and sat down alongside him saying, "Yang, what did I've told you about this morning? Today is Friday and tonight's the night you should be happy that everyone had been working for the weekend and it came." "With all due respect, 'Brother Henry,' I do not sip tea with a bunch of pigs," Yang responded lowly, "you may have forced me to go, but you aren't going to force me to do something I'm not!" "Well, be as it may, it's simple: you are going to enjoy it whether you like it or not," Henry snapped softly to the blue bunny, showing that he was simply being serious. The adolescent then got up from his seat as he responded to the indigo brethren beside him before whispering, "Alright then; jeez, for someone who's that ashamed of me, you're acting like such a Yutz today." "What was that Yang?" the older hare perked up somewhat flabbergasted at what he may have heard from Yang, "did you say something?" "Nothing… Yutz," the light blue rabbit answered, the last word now quietly sotto voce.

In a few short seconds, Yang reached the buffet table with a plate in his hand, harvesting it of some food when suddenly he saw a gold poodle in a long blue taffeta sheath dress nearby him, admirably saying, "why aren't you the cutest little thing I have ever seen ?" "Eh, you've seen one of the cutest little things around; you've seen them all," the male bunny responded back, "by the way, my name is Yang." "Well, Yang, I can't help but guess that you go to school now; speaking of which, what did you learn in school today?" she had asked. Yang then answered clearly but leisurely, "well, I've learned in my chemistry class how to make some liquid fire." "Really, at this age?" the poodle exclaimed in turn to the blue hare's reply, "how do you make it?" "It's very simple and easy: just throw in some saltpeter, bitumen, quicklime, and some potassium chloride, swirl them around in a flask, pour them all in a tub of water, and watch the sparks fly," Yang answered as he explained the process of how to make the concoction. She gasped with downright fascination, "interesting…"

Now, Yin was chatting about something on the other side of the buffet with a light beige lynx in gothic yet ceremonial attire. "Well, you should have definitely see _Sundown_," he said, "it's a very overwhelming motion picture work of art." "Couldn't see it, too young," the young pink rabbit countered unenthusiastically. The Goth, feeling accosted responded, "excuse me?" "No offense, kind sir, but it's reminded me too much of someone I've met long ago," she answered, "and they STILL have that beaver T. J. Lo in the cast?" "That reminds me: what do you think of T.J Lo?" he asked. Yin replied, "truthfully, although I do think he's hot, he'd probably nearly lost my respect when I heard that his mother, Patty Lynn, wanted to do a photo shoot for fifty thousand ka-chings; fortunately, it was all lies…" "I'm glad, too," the lynx responded, "bad things happen to those who lie to people like you and me; as a matter of fact, the person who'd started the lie was actually from Walden Diana Pictures Incorporated and guess what happened?" "What happened," the pink bunny asked as her mind started to wander of. He answered, "well, he got fired from his job, savagely beaten up by anime fans, baked into a meat pie by a barber who also does surgery, and then fed to an adventurous sailor boy and his blue pirate friend that live with a whale from inside at night while searching for an island made of candy… or so I heard." "Wow, one lie led to all this," she'd gasped, "I didn't know that it would happen like this!" "Trust me, **that's** the price for his own web of deceit…"

Then, along came Suzie who garnered roughly a quarter of the attendees in the room, talking a lot more than she can say. In that case, she spoke, "and all I've seen was Yang dressing up in weirdly black clothing. "Wow, for such a young girl at this age, you say the darndest things," one person in the background said, "those are such colorful characters you live with."

Finally, it was back to the two men, Horace and Yeager, sitting down inside the table discussing such topics that have been going on since those yesteryears ago, the former eating a plate of spaghetti while the later lightly sipped on some wine. "So, Mr. Yeager, tell me, what do you think of the Sweetwater Terra Nullius Task?" the senator asked as drips of sauce spat of his mouth. The dark blue rabbit, ignoring it completely answered, "I guess, considering the way things are going, I think it would be a big helping to resolve the rampant recession we're still recovering from along with the zoning issues and homelessness about. "You should consider visiting it after this goes into effect," Horace responded, "I heard that it was once a humble riverside community with bountiful of pure water that had medical properties, a good spot for all kinds of people: merchants, travelers, newcomers, you name it; even so, I might make it into a spa resort." "Why would you want to do that, sir?" Yeager asked curiously. The senator answered as he directed his finger towards the twin bunnies, Yin and Yang, "no offense, but take a look at those kids over there, Yeager; it's obvious that their melancholy is telling everyone that they miss the good old days." "Yeah, maybe," the dark blue hare agreed as more wine went into his mouth, "but look at it this way: the party's going off without a hitch so far and crime is now down."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, my friend," Horace sputtered as another forkful of spaghetti went into his mouth. Yeager, somewhat confused responded, "I understand what you're saying Senator Roark; after all, back when Muffin was President, he was never here for his own people when trouble came knocking around and about. Ever since that incident two years ago, our civilization tried to destroy itself, people sinking into their own madness over and over again, day in and day out. When President Zweihander saw the chance to make things right, he grabbed it and reformed Pakavel anew; come to think of it, where's my boy, Henry?"

* * *

Then came the lavatory inside the hotel; generally, the room was a lot larger than the average restroom. The flooring was different since it was merely ceramic tiles on the ground instead of the carpentry in the lobby. The walls were painted in a colorless white, the same color that represented the nothingness inside. Like the conference room in the hotel, there were no windows at all. The bathroom was accommodated with typical things including a long line of bathroom stalls with a toilet inside and their respective sinks in front of them.

Now, it was actually the place that started to answer the question earlier as a flush was heard going down the drain, clearing the toilet bowl of whatever kind of contents known to its former owner before the water returned to its original state; in any case, Henry exited the stalls and went to sink to wash his hands after taking care of some business earlier. Taking knowledge of the mixer tap's twin handles, he place his hand on the one with the reddish orange ring around it; before long, water shot out of its nozzle and onto the operators hands, bringing a (more or less) lukewarm but comfortable feeling. The indigo rabbit place one of his hands underneath a soap dispenser only to feel a dime sized squirt of liquid hand soap land on it. Soon, Henry lathered and rubbed both his hands together for at least 20 seconds, washing well between his fingers and underneath those nails. The moment those very hands were completely covered in foam the water was fixed onto them again, this time rinsing his hands around as the suds slithered down away from them and down into the drain. The indigo bunny stretched his hands out underneath an automatic paper towel dispenser to find a fraction of its contents sliding out of the machine; using two paper towels, he dried his hands completely. Finally, Henry turned off the faucet with the same paper towel, discarded it into garbage can, and left the lavatory.

As he strolled down towards the lobby, he found a few individuals entering the hotel, donning long grayish white trench coats and black fedoras. Back up against the wall, the indigo hare hid himself at a safe distance to see what was going on before his very gray eyes. It's obvious to Henry that they were talking to Mr. Zanier, asking for some directions to somewhere nearby. Done loitering around and about, they've looked around and walked to conference room three doors across the lobby; even though that they've done nothing yet, it's clear that they're up to no good so he followed after them.

* * *

Speaking of which, it was back to conference room again where the two men were still engaging in a conversation. "For their crimes of cowardice, they would've have surely died by now… or at least went somewhere where they'll never be seen or heard from again," the senator spoke as spaghetti strips were being slurped down into his mouth, "even you would have to appreciate the bravery of those Woo Foo Knights Yin and Yang…" "I don't want to rain on your parade but my reward of bravery wasn't a happy one!" the light blue rabbit responsively snapped in a rude sarcastic manner, feeling offended about what was being said earlier. The elder counterpart became cross and said, "I'll tell you this: if it weren't for you brother Henry, you would have been found hanged, begging, starving, or even dying in the streets up to that very day long ago." "When I actually became your son, Yeager, I was already dead, an impotent corpse existing behind the false guise of life, a life in which I'd done nothing real, thanks to the likes of the so-called 'Master' Yo that is," Yang responded coldly and calmly to Yeager as the crowd grew silent as everyone focused their attention on the two like an oil canvas painting of a island of people on a Sunday afternoon, "I always had the emotions of living as if I were a zombie and I always had the feeling that I was gradually dying. If I'm supposed to be condemn to such as fate again, then I'm already there, let alone the fact I also had other emotions and such thoughts––a bad dream about thousands of people dying when they refused to help––about my sister, joining the dearly departed and being forced to watch helplessly and about my girlfriend, crying sickness as if she thought about it as well. If you actually were on their side when the opportunity came, I think it would have been more charitable to stake me and my family down and leave me to the crows and dogs." "I'm sorry to hear that and if there's anything I can do–" Horace started before being interrupted by the light blue bunny again. Yang scoffed and said as he slowly turned his head around, "Just run and hide for now."

At first, everyone was confused about what the light blue rabbit had said until they turned their heads towards the people in fedora and trench coats who were now pulling the pins from their grenades before being tossed aside at the crowd; now, this got everyone scared when they saw them hit the ground, forcing themselves on the ground as well but only a yard or two away. After a few mere seconds an explosion was heard, but instead of it being of fire and destruction a gaseous cloud of smoke poured out of the spewing grenades, filling in and replacing the oxygen atoms within the large room. Though no one inside was hurt at all, much of the occupants were heard coughing and wheezing. If there were actually words to describe the predicament the people were now in and then compare it to the early morning fog that descended on cities at a random basis saying them now would be meaningless.

The people responsible for those actions then switched to those night vision goggles and scoured the room; surprisingly, they'd carried no weapons. Through the eyewear, one of them found the purple hare and had picked her up by the ears as the same went for the pink one whom was also discovered later on, the latter whose screams attracted Yang as his ears became erect upward like a discolored piece of cacti from the hot desert. The blue rabbit got up from the floor charging madly throughout the entire room and tackled one of the trench coat people to the ground; in addition, he pulled out his bamboo sword from nowhere and held the person up with it in a choking grip. "Don't move, dirt bag!" Yang screamed in warning, extending his blade and pressing it against the tender skin of his struggling target as it stood nary inches apart, "you better have a good reason for why your buddies crashed the party!" By the time the smoke cleared, only one was held back among the rest but Yin and Suzie were still gone, angering the light blue bunny even more as he was this close to slaying his target, demanding to know what was going on; luckily, Henry returned to the conference room in time to keep his fellow brethren from sinking to a lower level.

The police arrive shortly later on when everything became clear to everyone that was present it was a kidnapping that took place at the hotel that the family of five went to, attending a party; however, by the time they'd came, it was too late. Now, all that was needed to be done was to tie up some loose ends and figure out what was truly going on and how it happened as the person that Yang almost killed was escorted to the back of the squad car in handcuffs before it drove away. "I can't believe that Yin is gone!" Yang had screamed showing that he was saddened and angered about what had happened. The indigo hare sympathetically responded, "I know and so is Suzie; as a matter of fact, we should not worry about it too much but we will be able to find them soon." "How can we find them at a time like this?" the blue one screamed at a higher pitch, "I should have killed that bastard for this let alone the fact that I was lucky as Foo to capture him!" "Calm down; your actions guaranteed the fact that guy will have an explanation for this first thing tomorrow morning," Henry said as he attempted to placate the livid Yang whom felt like he regretted the decision to let the suspect live at the request of his older brethren. The remaining men returned to the fastback and drove home; needless to say, something terrible happen and unbeknownst to them, it had something to do with this morning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that was a mouthful... I guess I should rest for now; but, before I do so, I want to give the heads up for everyone about lots of things. First off, Senator Roark and Ritter are based after Hoggish Greedly, his son, and Rigger from "Captain Planet." X. Zanier is based after Xandir P. Whifflebottom from "Drawn Together." The movie, "_Sundown,_" that Yin and the goth were talking about, is a parody of the popular movie saga, "Twilight." T.J. Lo is also actually based off from three Justins: Timberlake, Long, and Bieber.

Sanzo: Aren't you forgetting something?

Dominique: Uh, yeah... Please Read and Review!

Sanzo: Uh no... before that.

Dominique: What's that?

Sanzo: I guess it's up to me now. The reason why the subtitle is called Today You Are A Boar is because it's making a callback to the original episode, "Today You Are A Bear." I felt that ever since the cast broke the fourth wall more frequently in Season Two, I think a callback would be nice; besides, I'm also referencing Yin's past boyfriends as well.

Dominique: Okay, since that we're done now that's it, now's the part where I say Please Read and Review... **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Jared der Schwarzschild

**Author's Note:** What up, people? This is us, PenGator3 here with Chapter Seven ready to be read (aloud).

Dominique: Oh, and sorry for taking so long to get that done.

Sanzo: Well you should be; it was three months since our last chapter was upload. What the hell took you so long?

Dominique: Uh, school?

Sanzo: Keep up the freaking pace next time; our margin of error is slight so no screwups alright?

Dominique: Yes, master...

Sanzo: Okay, onto the reviews

Dominique (scrolls through the recent reviews): To **Aquas DragoKnight**, yes, Coop and Burton were playing Giggity Giggity; it was a throwback to the original series' second season episode, "Stuck". Speaking of throwback to the original series' second season, it had a habit of breaking the fourth wall so we made Yang do that...

Sanzo (checks on the review above it): **Theatis**, we just want to say thank you for your opinion about how Yang had reacted...

Dominique That reminds me: aren't there supposed to be reruns of Season One?

Sanzo: Not anymore; after recording "Falling Yin Love" and "On Golden Pondscüm," Disney stopped doing that. I was even planning to record "Master Dave" along with "Destination Danger" as well.

Dominique (pissed): Oh how it burns me up. I oughta take Disney down myself if I weren't that small.

Sanzo (patting Dominique on the head): Patience, Domino, is a virtue; Onto the disclaimer: **Yin Yang Yo doesn't belong to us at all and even if it did then it would be awesome enough for a Season Three; plus, some of the characters mentioned are based from other shows that have been anthropomorphised to fit the story for YYY readers but they don't belong to us either. On the lighter side,**** the current rating of the story (majority speaking) as of now will be now rated T for Teen ('til further notice); w********ith regards: Dominique Amino and Shonen Sanzo.**

Dominique: Okay then... ONWARD!

* * *

**Jared der Schwarzschild: The Galleria of Revelry ~Day at the Museum: Battle of the Soldier~**

Darkness, a simple word to describe the nothingness in the world; even so, what made such a strong word more hackneyed was the fact that it was a dark and stormy night, yet there was more to it than that of the so-called 'dark and stormy night' itself. The calm dark blue oceans of the celestial heavens circled the world's hemisphere as the astral crescent hovered over the luminous city skylines of Novi Finis City, clouds rolling along and about as they were pouring the whiteness of a tempest to join the earthbound aftermath from the early afternoon ago. The once green trees of life and beauty were now cold undead husks of their former selves shivering violently backwards and forwards against the breeze. Because the darkening roads and streets were blanketed in winter people were tending to be extremely careful at this time of night, especially if some are treading on thin (Italian) ice.

Everyone was anywhere they could be at, except that it was almost everyone for there were two missing people in a lavatory that resembled a lot like what customers would expect at a gas station. The once pure ceramic flooring on the ground was sullied with dryly darkened blood which was a brownish red just like Bakelite. The wallpaper that was draped with such décor was starting to fail due to its bleeding dilapidation and old age as it was made from the soles of slivering solid and shedding silver serpentines; speaking of the word 'fail,' one light bulb inside the electrical fixture above flickered on and off, the first sign of trouble that would've been pointed out earlier, especially if there was a telephone ringing to be picked up had the caller remained calm and/or a bus running late at night. If that weren't actually bad enough, there were no windows at all; but, for some strange reason, there was only but one door with an opening that allowed oxygen to simply diffuse throughout the unsanitary room to anybody inside that needed it. The once high and mighty porcelain throne of great relief had seen better days in its past for was now polluted with the nearly overflowing wastes along from its past users that forgot to simply flush, its offensive odor sluggishly overcome the air forces of pure oxygen as if they were anti-aircraft turrets that took after the greenhouse gases ensnaring bits of heat in the trap while ignoring Mother Nature's global anger. The silvery water nozzle on the limestone sink was rusting away like a venereal disease that has been around even before the advance of the technological understudies called progress, complete with soft sound of moving water. Worst of all, there was a ceramic bathtub that was old, cold, and so filled with mold, the only thing that made to remain 'til it had been sold; perhaps, it was the water inside the bath that once became the ice cubes of an organ smuggling that left their victim in a watery grave.

And what was becoming of the two missing people of society in question that the readers would probably ask as this point since it has been started? Well, for starters, the two of them were just a bunch of young bunnies: a pink one named Yin and a purple one named Suzie wrapped around in chains. About not long ago they were taken from their family whom went on an outing to celebrate only to have it cut short when it went up in [a smoke(screen)]. And it was in on those same Friday Night Lights no less, let alone that it wasn't even the thirteenth of February at all so it wasn't that too unlucky to be obvious. For some eerie reason, that bathroom the rabbits were in was part of an abandoned building and nothing else; whether it was a hospital or an apartment, this was not the case to be investigated. Judging how no one was even hurt or killed when Yin and Suzie were abducted, there was probably some reason why someone was after them.

Suddenly, the eyes of the pink one fly open and she comes to life, finding to see the metal links binding her abdomen. As Yin wakes up and struggles with the chains, the captive lifts herself up and falls onto the floor, coughing and gasping from the shock. The pink rabbit still manages to get to her feet, but as she moves forward franticly frightened and somewhat bit hysterical cries were heard across the very room, stopping to hear it clearly. "Hey, is that you there, Suzie?" Yin asks as she turns back to the corner to which he is chained, says in a slightly softer but still panicked voice as if the unexpected had happened. Suddenly, from out within the darkness comes another fellow occupant's tearful voice, startling the pink one for she soon learns that it belongs to her younger brethren. The older sister quickly turns in the direction of the voice, trying to look across the room to the purple bunny yet couldn't see a thing; anxiously, the former lightly screamed, "Where are you?" Yin thought about using Foo-lumination to see where she was and find Suzie but because of the binding chains even her hands are tied, forcing the pink one to be extremely careful.

Somehow, the pink hare found something that felt like a light switch and with a loud click and an even louder buzzing sound, the rest of the very bright fluorescent lights come to life, lighting up in rows, starting from the operator's end and moving towards another side. As they come on, Yin is nearly blinded by the sudden change from a pitch black to a bright white. In the light the pink one now sees her sister, Suzie sobbing before taking a moment for these eyes finally start to adjust and looks around the room. Wincing from the glare of the lights, Yin started to stand up by the light switch and the door on the opposite end of the room, but still in chains. Although they've retain clothes from the party earlier, both of the rabbit are now barefoot. The eyes of the purple one start to open, slowly adjusting to the bright light and sees Yin across the room. Then, the gaping starts towards the center of the room, the pink bunny steps forward as much as she can to Suzie, a look of grave concern written on the elder sister's face.

Then, Yin walks towards her younger sibling with the offering of consolation by nestling nearby her younger sibling as if it was compared to wrapping around with open arms to contemplate for constriction on them both; as a result, Suzie feels her elder sister hugging her, the purple hare stops crying a bit and looks towards the face of the pink one. "Big Sis, I'm scared…" the young one squeaked, "I want to go home!" "Calm down, just calm down; are you hurt?" said Yin consolingly, knowing well from her true father, Master Yo to remain calm no matter what the situation was; better yet, if that Woo Foo warrior had a lemon every time when she (and her colleagues) was in danger, people would be enjoying lemonade by now. Suzie looks down at herself and answers, "I don't know." "Well, at least I know that you're okay, Suzie" her elder rabbit sister responded as tears were being dried from that worrisome gaze, "We'll just have to wait and see; besides, you big brother will find us soon."

"Yin, can I ask you something?" Suzie asked again, this time more softly. Yin glanced and then answered warmly, "why, of course; you can ask me anything." "Okay," the purple one responded to the elder sister, "do you have any idea how you got here?" "Well, if memory serves, the last thing we remember was that we went to a party with our family and we got taken so we ended up here; other than that, I don't think I remember anything else," the pink bunny answered as the initial panic had worn off for now, replaced simply with apprehension and anticipation. As Suzie slightly wriggles near her older sister around but not that far, her voice grows a bit softer, "why are we wrapped around in these chains, sis?" "Well, from the looks of these, someone didn't want us to make any sudden movements at all," Yin answered again, now studying herself briefly then glances to her younger brethren, "are you hurt in any other way?

"What do you mean?" asked Suzie who was starting to become slightly confused about what the elder hare had inquired earlier. The pink one mentally smacked herself in the head for asking such a question that none of the two themselves, not even specifically Yin herself would know the answer to and then said, "I'm not sure but what we need to do is to start thinking about why we're here; whoever brought us there could've done something, but they didn't so they must want something. Question is what is it?" "Hey, Yin…" the younger rabbit peeped, gaining the attention of her older sister once more, "do you think this about what happened to you and Yang long ago?" "I don't think that would be a possible reason for why that would happen to us, Suzie; first they would have to get to know us a lot better and besides, most of my old friends have probably moved away," the pink one answered with forethought. Suzie then countered, "But most of the time it would be someone like a villain or two doing such a thing." "Better yet, who could be doing such a thing like that?" Yin then quietly though to her as it felt surely that something had happened so fast they had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

True to her thoughts, Horace was in his building steaming and fuming about when he got knowledge of the incident as he spat out some crumbs of foodstuff from his mouth, "You what; you kidnapped the officer's baby sister? Your job was to capture the pink one and no one else!" "But boss, you don't understand; with that rookie punk and his wanker father in our way anyhow we can't do any of our business," Ritter defended meekly as he was enduring his superior's wrath, "since that extra girl counts as an added bonus, we can do whatever we want with them as we please." "You big dummy, you think if that's very easy to do a simple shanghai with Yeager's daughter, then you're living in a mere daydreaming world if you ask me; just what do you and your men think you are doing, trying to ruin me, Ritter?" the large swine screamed as he saw that as a weak excuse. The rat defended himself once again, this time with little confidence, "you don't have to freak out about it; besides, there just a bunch of dumb bunnies anyway so–––" "You imbecile, you don't even know what you've just started!" Horace countered angrily, "Just one word about this to the entire public, then a whole truckload of policemen will be on us like ants on a log. Once Yeager gets wind about this, even his other army soldier children will scout about, skyrocket, set ablaze, blow up, wind up, build up, heal up, snipe through, and/or even spy their way to leave no stone unturned just to hunt us down. Geez, we are dead; we got to do something with these two so they won't know it's us behind the scene. Ritter, round up our men first thing tomorrow; there's no telling what will happen when they strike now get your high and mighty rear ends in gear if any of you underlings want to stay alive!"

* * *

The same could also be said now that Yin's twin brother, now lying stretched across the bed with his bare feet, lounging about in melancholy angst with his head lying on top of the pillows; as such, his anger was brewing like a ticking time bomb as the lamp next to him was lit up. However, what was different about it, was that the formalwear he'd wore to the party was now taken off but in place of these clothes he had worn hours ago was a soft baby blue flannel that covered Yang down from the waist and abdomen. It had a light golden set of three buttons made of plastic that had been shaped to be more circular like the round table where brave knights dine with the king and the cuffs were absent. Somehow, the blue bunny didn't have a pair of undergarments beneath the matching trousers worn on his waistline and legs; for that case, he learned that such pajamas weren't always associated with underwear and coupled with the growing distaste of the underclothing, the teenager was feeling somewhat justified and vindicated. The brown blazer rested on the doorknob, now rudely unbuttoned just like the fleece jacket from school that morning ago, hanging about a meter or two from the carpentry over the wooden floorboards. The matching khakis from the party were no also longer on Yang's legs, being that they were folded and presumably never to be seen again (or so he thought to himself).

Yang had started glaring up at the ceiling with brewing wrath and angst as his target was starting to visualize itself as a television that many homeowners had in their own homes. First, there was one of the kidnappers that stole away his sisters from them only instead of being alive the kidnapper found himself with his throat being slit open, blood pouring out the red mortal wound and splashing on the viewer in remembrance for his crimes, a vengeance that would ferry him to Hell. Then, there was the blue teenage hare's estranged father ––his true father–– Master Yo running around in a dark and reflective woodland hearing nothing but the cries of his own children being echoed yet no one was there but the panda himself dazed and confused. Next were the parents of his (former) friends dressed (to be killed) in the finest formalwear as they stood atop the balcony, facing only but a vengeful crowd that carried torches, pitchfork, guns, and the large pictures of their own loved ones as they brew with myriad irrationality at the gates, like a revolution was about to start. At last but not least, Eradicus hovered in the air motionlessly as his fur molted, armor melted off, beak cracked, talons chipped, eyes faded from a radioactive green into a pale white, wings torn off his back, and skewered into different parts of himself as the resulting wounds became gluey; yet, when the griffin was back together, he was torn apart once again, set ablaze 'til he turned to ashes, and erased off the face of the earth forevermore.

"Yang, have you brushed your teeth yet?" a question then popped up as Yang himself was awakened to purity, eyes widening to see that all the illusions from moments ago, were banished into the nothingness. The blue one responded with a disgruntled, "No Yeager, I have not!" "Well you should start doing so anyway," Yeager, the teenager's foster father, countered, "You don't want to end up with cavities and gum disease while living without something to eat with…!" "Of course not, sir!" the boy rabbit complied. Yeager then said, "Then go brush your teeth!" "Fine then," Yang said annoyingly as he jumped out of bed to take care of one last task before bedtime, "what's a boy to do other than this?"

* * *

Ironically, it was the most important thing that the blue one was required to do since those two years ago in the dreaded past when he and his true original family. As the boy was fighting one of the worst enemies in broad daylight, one of those teeth started to hurt; yet, it was also ignored 'til mealtime when his patriarchal master purchased takeout with a credit card, a menu, and a bucket load of indifference and whenever his sister tried to tell their real father about it the moment the bunny boy scooped up the first spoonful of mashed potatoes, he threatened to slit open one of her cherished stuffed animal dolls at the dinner table while delivering a weak sneeze. Because of Master Yo's indifference, the panda had returned to his meal while his children left with only their plates barely touched overall; afterwards, Yin was flossing her teeth happily whereas Yang had did little at all, evidenced by the possession of numerous cavities in his dental jaw being eaten away by a termite. Perhaps in the blue one's mind, dentistry was regarded as his true mortal enemy since it was tendency to chop and smash whatever he'd sit fit and he had begged her not to tell; however, it had fell on deaf ears within five seconds as he was dragged away across the sidewalk by his father. As the boy hare had assured to himself that he was ready for such diseases, the one thing that had contradicted his feelings was the Wild Hare Tooth; even worse, Master Yo's mentioning of dental techniques had scared the poor boy away. Sure enough, it had started to get worse: overwhelmed by agonized pain and the experience of a violent convulsion, Yang had shed his own training vest, grew big buckteeth and a fluffy cottontail, and gained a precipitous stereotypical taste for carrots.

As this was going on, the worst enemy in question, a cockroach was residing in his own home watching a television program; in this case, it was a cartoon that dated back when firearms were nonlethal and replaced with corks muzzled down the barrel that would had still became ruinous if the user had to apply some pressure (at a close range of course). While this was going on, his mother was ferociously hungering for all this and rabbit stew (but mostly rabbit stew) so badly, she had even allowed herself to char her own son to get the picture. Like always, whenever the cockroach was assigned some family errand, more trouble follows; better yet, its name was Yang whom he had caught up with in the forest. With a kick in the pants and a kiss on the cheek followed by an explosive round expelled from a hunting rifle, the chase was on as it had plowed through trees and a billboard 'til had stopped here at a freshly painted rock where his target was waiting; still, it had continued on at the side of the cliff where the hunter had fallen off. The blue one, however, had tumbled after the cockroach only to find himself in the cauldron of boiling water only to be accompanied by his sister and father on rocket boots; as such, the captive had to defeat his enemy with his wits and he did by using reverse psychology. Once it was over, the boy rabbit had to wear some dental headgear to keep his teeth in check.

* * *

Not wanting to have history repeat itself, Yang headed towards the bathroom nearby across the bedroom by over a yard; in next to no time at all, he had finally reached the lavatory, being as half as small as the bedroom. The flooring was different since it was merely a creamy set of ceramic tiles on the ground. The walls were painted in a light coat of a golden yellow, the same color that matched the ceiling above it; speaking of the word 'ceiling,' if it was derived from a heavenly martyr named Celia, then the sky is the limit, being first to the rooftops of home and (second to) the cosmic bodies of space. There was only but one window in the bathroom and one window only. The bathroom was accommodated with typical things including a toilet, a sink, a hamper, a closet where towels and washcloth had been stored, and best of all a bathtub with a shower head and a curtain rack to go with it.

The blue bunny then went towards the sink where it had a mirror above it and picked out a toothbrush; conjointly, he opened up cap from a tube of toothpaste, separated the crown by itself, picked up the tube, constricted out some on the bristles, sat the toothpaste back down whereas the toothbrush raised upward in its place, brought the bristles to his teeth, and started brushing them. Yang went to his back teeth and worked in a clockwise direction the moment his toothbrush pointed the bristles toward the gum line in an acute angle, circularly in motion; quickly, the bristles rolled away from the gum line as it swept the surface of the tooth, removing the food and plaque on them. The hare continued working in a clockwise direction as he ended with the lower molars on one side, repeating what had been done earlier as it was now for the inside surface of the upper and lower molars. Yang then started to brush the back surface of his upper-front teeth as the tip of the toothbrush head was the only section that was in the mouth, directing the bristles toward the gum line with a flicking motion down the surface of the tooth going on for at least three times. The tip of the toothbrush's bristles faced toward the gum line again as it flicked upwards away from the gum line in a sweeping motion twice as it was brushing the biting surface of the boy rabbit's upper and lower premolars and molars respectively and circularly. Yang brushed his tongue around spherically for thirty seconds with another following along as the toothbrush clean the insides of his cheeks, bringing a rough approximate time of one minute. Soon, the bunny boy finished brushing his teeth by rinsing them all out with mouthwash as he spat it out into the sink; a somewhat fake smile was flexed in the mirror as it assured that he got the job done well. Yang then turned on the sink, washed the toothbrush free of fluoride, and sat it down in a nearby cup; sequentially, he turned the water off, brought the cap and the tube of toothpaste together, closed them tightly together, sat the toothpaste back down on the edge of the sink, picked out some floss, and left the lavatory.

Flossing some teeth on the way there, the blue hare had returned to his bedroom in little time in all. As such, Yang pulled out the eiderdown and the sheets along underneath it athwart the other side of the paillasse so he can get inside; afterwards, he pulled them back to himself the moment he was inside. Before the boy could just simply rest his weary head on the pillow, he outstretched his hand towards the cord below the lampshade, tugged it tightly, and the uplighter became inactive; now, the room was darkened like the night itself as it camouflaged against the downtrodden snowfall. Despite the comfort, the mental abnegation was slowing starting to take control of rabbit even in his sleepy forlorn hope.

* * *

Speaking of the word 'forlorn,' as the city still lain in the path in the snowstorm, only a fiery light had shone the way throughout the outskirts; however, it was stationary for it was associated with kindling underneath being burned bright like the golden sun. In addition, it was surrounded by a Foo-field that protected the campfire from not just only the subzero wintriness but also doing more harm than good, centering around it as if it were the epicenter with a radius of ten meters equal to the circumference doubling the radius altogether. Judging from the amount of skill put into making it in such a pitch in this breadth, it could only mean that someone was also Woo Foo, albeit older and mature.

In that case however, it was none other than that elderly panda Master Yo who was watching the campfire very carefully with his slowly fading eyes like anyone should since it was only them who could prevent forest fires. He had still retained his own signature beard and whiskers altogether due to the fact that the old man had barely aged at all in this stage. The light blue sash around that swollen torso was no longer in sight and because of that, only a black cape served as the replacement. Yo was sitting down on the snow even though his legs were still intact after all these years of existent bipedal mobility. It seems quite that for someone gracefully aging (or lack thereof) the elder's mind was truly not at peace with himself like if he had some kind of a penitent sentiment brewing; although there was a chance that he would pass on someday soon, the panda wanted to die with no regrets whatsoever. However, this was not the case for Yo had been attempting to seek; better yet, the one thing he desired was more like an answer to a question that had been beleaguering him since the day Eradicus was destroyed along with the former's native hometown.

Ironically, the question stumped him since everything he had taught others made him feel like he gave too much; contrary to popular belief, there was an answer to it like all question have. Perchance, he'd probably shown a crack in his personality only once when the old man was just a cub; like all masters of certain arts, he too was a Woo Foo Knight in Training. It was faint memories of the young panda walking thirteen miles in a similar storm only to meet an abominable snowman at the end, milking the wolverines, and chopping the firewood like an axe instead of with one. Counting the time Yo was left home alone at a young age for the day by, he had always been alone throughout most of his entire life leaving him with no one at all. Like always, there was more to it than just that; as such, he found someone he had loved like most people do after a long annual period of friendship with identity being based on positive feeling. After some nuptials, Yin and Yang were born yet the story had no happily ever after to begin with; fearful of earthly attachments, the panda's mind was wiped and he had returned to becoming alone like always. Unfortunately, this also had another side effect, a side effect that would come back to haunt the old man in little over a decade.

True to it, they met up with him just like his coupons would with them. Back then, Woo Foo Warriors were hard to come by for such a fighting skill was wiped off the face of the Earth countless times, mostly because previous warriors had put the letter "I" in teamwork one too many times and died in many battles as an end result based on a common denominator mathematicians used after dividing the intercepts of the total X axis and Y axis by two to find a slope. Even so, the shared ages of the twins weren't ready for high-level moves no matter how popular they were, not to mention that Yo didn't care at all. As everyone else started to know them well, they didn't care if he was to raised them well either since there were all sorts of things that they were busy with. Then everything changed when Eradicus attacked the town directly twice, the second time being more fierce and deadlier; only the two bunnies were able to stop him but when their father was need, the situation got shot to hell. A few years had passed since they were found but also separated once more, this time by the survivors' hands of change; although that Yin and Yang were now capable, they still had a long way to go. Now, there was nothing: no food, no recliner, no television, no home, no kids, or anything.

But, Yo still believes that they'll someday be reunited again and that he swore to himself and to the heavens that he will become the best around so that nothing is ever going to get him down (again). However, all that the panda could do now was to wait patiently and do nothing, a hobby that turned itself into a punishment for such idleness. Needless to say, the old man was no longer accepted by society for what he is **and** for what he had done.

* * *

On a similar note, there also lays another address surrounded with dormant flurries accumulated here and there like a polar ice cap from the artic. The abode was but the large shape and form of a beige chicken egg sitting motionlessly over the cheese colored foundation. The hip roof on top of it sloped down slightly on all four corners. Only three of the wholesome windows were closed shut to seal off the wintry wastelands of February, all of which that formed a triangle. Last but not least was a matching door that added the finishing touch to the gloomy residence by camouflaging itself within the egg like abode.

Inside was the living room which was accommodated with everything that anyone could find that people would call average. There was a table set with scented candlesticks, long green sofa, some magazines and books, a luscious blue rug, a television set, a digital clock with blue numbers and letters, and a nightstand with a lamp and a telephone. The nearby kitchen was typically equipped with an electrical stove, a dish-ridden sink, a fully stocked refrigerator, some run of the mill cabinets, a black microwave, a white dishwasher, a four-slotted toaster, a dining table, and a cleaning twosome of a washer and a dryer. The hallway was dark but thankfully it was not scary to her; however, no one even cared at all. Everywhere inside around the house the wallpaper within were draped in a light yellow and the curtains that accompanied the windowpane were a solid ruby red shade. The floorboards were wooden and bare, smuggling the cold from outside like diligent into the land of the free.

There on the sofa laid a hen with red wine spilling out of her glass and onto the floorboard; in fact, she was in a constantly tiresome stupor. Perhaps this was based on depression so an inside look was bound to be necessary in this case: that hen in question used to be Coop's mother. Despite having to raise her son alone, she was also but a young and widowed single parent for the child having to live comfortably through her works in the headlines as a journalist since birth. Likewise, the circumstances in life based on minority were constantly changing the pecking order, whether it would be at the top, bottom, or even the middle in any other way whatsoever based solely on actions. As a woman, she was always available to other men to strike up a conversation or two merely based on ordinary small talk since the day that Coop's father had passed on. Sometimes at night, she snuck out and partaken in petty heists to raise the surging adrenaline within her body; but, in this kind of weather, it was not the right time to do so. Almost every night, the hen would drink herself to a (non-lethal) comatose with bottles of expensively rare wine online in contrast to the cheap humdrum whisky over the counter.

In the same way as such she truly wondered what had happened to her beloved son, Coop and how her mistake led to it. Although she had believed it was a moment of weakness based on fear, she however underestimated the growing capabilities he had acquired since those long begotten training days ago. Just like how these two years ago was but fifteen minutes of fame predicted by an artist painted soup cans just behind the music, the hen **always** asks herself, 'where are they now?'

* * *

And so it had come to this, a bathroom somewhere within another home from that same town except that it was somewhat less than an hour away, being roughly over a quarter larger than Yang's. The flooring was a clear set of Plexiglas where not even the trampling of heavy feet would either tarnish or shatter it at all. The wallpaper adorned to the bulwarks was displaying the life out as a sailor, completed with a few tugboats, some seagulls, a sunset flying overhead in the cloudy skies, some bountiful fish, and the warm water waving about from sea to shining sea. There was no sign of a window at all for it wasn't even installed at all to begin with. The bathroom toilet and sink were not in use but the shower however was in use, being indicated by the overwhelming steam pouring out from the curtains while clouding the entire room like the morning fog.

Contrary to the thoughts of both the would be voyeurs and expectant readers alike, the one inside the steamy curtains was not a woman at all to begin with; in fact, although this would mean a gentleman was present instead, it was none other than the (once) nerdy Coop himself without his eyeglasses or clothes. His eyes were closed shut as the golden yellow chicken was scrubbing his face, wiping away the pores with soap by using his fingertips to massage the cleanser all over for thirty seconds as he first concentrated on the hairline, then paying special attention to the forehead, nose, and nostrils, next around the mouth and chin, and finally his cheeks. Next, Coop was cleansing the neck using upward strokes with the soapy washcloth then rubbed down his shoulders as spume seeped down from behind. Then the golden yellow chicken scoured his chest as the soapy foams were being left behind as they dripped around the down to his lower torso; still, more bubbles circled around his tail feathers as his washcloth soothingly polished them all. Soon, Coop bent over and started washing his legs from top to bottom 'til the washcloth reached his feet as they were scrubbed along with its palm and between the toes. The moment his was completely covered in foam the showerhead's nozzle fixed onto him, rinsing his body around as the suds slithered down away from the golden yellow feathers of the chicken and down into the drain.

Using the very same water, Coop doused his ginger hair gently as the water soaked it completely. The golden yellow chicken had carefully reached for a shampoo on a rack beneath the showerhead, squirted some on his tresses, and started lathering it inclusively 'til the hair turned into a peachy light apricot color; subsequently, the water from the showerhead cleanse it of the shampoo. Repetition followed as Coop spout some more of it, lathered those locks entirely again with increased fruition, and rinsed it all over again. It wasn't long before he switched out a bottle of shampoo with a bottle of conditioner from the same rack the golden yellow chicken got it from; likewise, he squeezed it in the same spot where the shampoo landed, lathered it, and rinsed that hair on his head once more.

As the water on Coop's body still remained wet and moist, he quickly turned off the nozzle which stopped spraying water over his body. The golden yellow chicken then opened the curtains and stepped out the tub carefully as her feet landed on the ceramic floor. Aware of the moisture dripping down beneath him Coop went to the closet nearby, picked out a towel, dried himself off with it, and then wrapped around his waist compactly. The golden yellow chicken also picked out another smaller towel and wrapped it over his carroty hair in hopes of ceasing the dripping water from turning colder than the currently lukewarm temperature.

After a round of brushing and flossing on the way there, the teenage boy had reached the bedroom in little or no time at all. The ceiling had a spinner fan suspended ten feet from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as those walls that served as the foundation to the bedroom, were adorned in a sky blue decor while being five yards away from the epicenter. The floor was basked in a tufted thickened gray being purchased at a fair bargain only to be later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. Only one window was present, a casement window covered up in one layered set of shutter underneath the closed light jaded curtains facing in the direction of the snow while remaining closed. The red racecar bed rested against near the blue one, the former donning in a beige comforter with thin bed sheets and matching pillows and the latter occupied by the boy antelope whom was now sleeping in heavenly peace. About two dressers were nearby the walls: one was holding a television set above it while the other was just merely half its size. The matching nightstand had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard while wearing a lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it but not in use; however, the nightlight was there as it serve as an alternative source for such luminosity.

Looking for some article of clothing to wear for the night, Coop tiptoed to the tall dresser and picked out a black muscle shirt along with some gray boxers from there. The golden yellow chicken then took off his towel and started to first put the boxers on his legs; afterwards, he dressed herself in the black shirt as it now show his substantial physique, now fully dressed as he looked at the mirror and complimented himself before leaving the bedroom again, this time out to work. Though Coop was neither in a towel nor in the nude, the soft texture of the bedroom carpentry sent a message reminded him to seek warmth and she did; before long, he pulled out the eiderdown and the sheets along underneath it athwart the other side of the paillasse so he can get inside; afterwards, he pulled them back to himself the moment he was inside. Before the boy could just simply rest his weary head on the pillow, he outstretched his hand towards the cord below the lampshade, tugged it tightly, and the uplighter became inactive; now, the room was darkened like the night itself as it camouflaged against the downtrodden snowfall. Despite the comfort, the mental abnegation was slowing starting to take control of the golden chicken even in his sleepy forlorn hope.

* * *

There was also bathroom somewhere at a town near the riversides of the old smoldering forest but it too was dark. The only sources of light inside that very place were a grouped set of wax candles that gave off herbal essences. The stony walls were already bared, being left untouched by time itself and the people that had ventured within and inhabited them. There was no sign of a window at all for it wasn't even installed at all to begin with; yet, there was only a door but it was locked as well. Though lacking a toilet and sink altogether, the bathroom however had a large open porcelain tub of lukewarm water in the epicenter of the room. Contrary to the terracotta flooring, there was only but a violet rug lying side by side near the tub.

Then, the attention was now currently focused on two tree stumps inside the bathwater, Dave and his mother, whom although had the same color of bark on their bodies and the change within and beyond (or lack thereof) they had their share of differences. First, for starters, the former was a male teenage child whom was also untouched by time itself as well due to height while the latter was an adult female roughly twice his size and approximately three times the age compared to the performance of a masked pilot in contrast to the average one. Secondly, his head was flat and his body was thereabouts squared whereas she had healthy forest green leaves on her head and the abdominal physique of a tall trapezoid. Dave had grapevine colored irises around his two white pupils while his motherly doyenne possessed solid blue closed circles. More descriptively, the young square juvenile had nothing on him at all but the elder female counterpart had a blue towel that matched the trademark mascara.

In the background, her serene humming was heard as it had filled the silent background, that and snowstorm from outside bringing nothing but instant pallor. With years of shame and torture catching up to the poor boy, his tears were once directed towards the water with only his mother watching them and listening closely as she took heed to them. Somehow, she also wanted to cry as if to show that they were not alone, but alas, her psyche forced herself to choke them back; yet, her own eyes were far from apathetic. Though Dave's father was also there for the young tree stump unlike Yin and Yang's, he always took his mother's side no less; unfortunately, that made the lad even more like a mother's boy himself than the cockroach only for the latter to be a misnomer. Perhaps, this may have been the cause for his stunted growth, though the actuality could be psychologically traumatic instead of physical. Irregardless, it was like that a wall was being built around him that was shutting out the world for the sake of solace but at the high cost of low standards and self-esteem altogether.

"Mom, can I please ask you something?" Dave then had started serenely, intending to start up a simple tête-à-tête with his mother. Hearing this question shot up right out of the blue from her own son, she responded, "Why of course dear; go ahead." "Will there be some chance that my old friends have survived somehow?" Dave suddenly started to speak up once more, "it's just that I have this feeling that somehow I want to see them all again." "Well I can't really answer that, son; only time is capable of giving out that answer," his mother responded as she burnished the top of his square head with a sterile sponge. However, the boy tree stump disputed, "but sometimes it takes a long time for things like this to happen and history tends to be a very long road everyone travels on." "Ah, it may be, my dear sweet angel; but, that very road of history itself always bends toward justice," she said, starting to lower the sponge from Dave's head to his equalized back, "maybe by then, you could see those friends again." "Maybe so mom…just maybe" he subtly squeaked.

Soon, the very bathwater splashed onto the young tree stump as it had been washing away all the bitterness that had been cleansed, the first step to taking revenge on his behalf to signify that his grievance shall be avenged (someday); afterwards, the young tree stump's mom grasped a hold of his hand gently, leading him out of the still waters and onto that soft rug as they stepped out. With the blue bath towel around herself already soaked with water from wearing it inside, she scrambled quickly to get me a fresh one for me whereas Dave sat on the warm, all cold, wet, and naked; finally, a clean dry one was successfully found and it was a pure snow white which was wrapped around his body just to dry me off and keep me nice and warm. The tall one also wrapped her arms around her dear son tightly and then whispered into him quietly, "run along now and go straight to bed, Dave; tomorrow will be better." Subsequently, his mother kissed him on the forehead to show love and care like she always did for him before and sent him to his room; afterwards, she removed her towel and returned to tub, resuming her bathing.

* * *

Jobeaux the goblin lain across the bed inside the covers face up in his clothes with his wife alongside him, still having shown no sign of any underclothing being worn on her as of now. Despite the warm that had enveloped them in these folds, the former was the most tired as he was buried with exhaustion and deficiency altogether while the latter slept in heavenly peace, recoiling from the joyful bliss shared ago. Contrary to the overall ambiance, it wasn't actually truly like this.

There was a logical explanation for why such a great stonewall was built near this quiet Redneckistan town. Ever since the disaster, its neighboring city started to blame the entire army for the being the sourced cause of all sadness and anger altogether. Soon, a great reform went underway as the public changed its complacent lifestyles, creating aggression and activity within. At any rate this meant that history must stop repeating itself before it got even worse and that the only way to stop it from happening was to work for it and change it, lest similar incidents would happen again. To underwrite that this would sever the ties, a large partition near the borders was completed with tangible limestone and sandstone altogether then christened the "Stone Shutters of Separation." No longer welcomed here at that municipality to reside in or voyage to, visitation was however virtually impossible for anyone from that quiet town, let alone himself and/or his family. Despite this predicament, it didn't stop anyone from breaking those rules (or lack thereof) just to get through the great stonewall by any means necessary whatsoever.

Yet, the adults were also becoming more of a few words themselves despite the fact they were still able to set an example as members of society like anyone should. Jobeaux's father was rendered unable to speak much of any words clearly, forcing him to do little conservational engagement whatsoever in spite of his royal status. Although active he was in need of some medicine that can treat his throat, with the Stone Shutters standing up, smuggling because the last resort. Though lacking of solid rules and those who break them, it was supported in secrecy as participants start to risk life (and limb) to fulfill their king's suppository needs. As the family was visited by a kindred minister and pharmacist nearly all of these responsibilities were absorbed by the matriarch, rendering her as more or less of a (regular) woman that had always been full of energy and life up 'til her aging. Like always, the queen inside her was barely expressed since she and her husband barely had anything to do with these royal affairs as such since their complacency was a rising constant. Still, it didn't stop her from taking up and owning up to the dual roles of a mother and nana to Jobeaux and her granddaughter respectively as those bright, exuberant eyes were now beginning to grow dull and listless with the long fatigue of a weary life overall.

And then, there was his wife and daughter that came to his mind. Honor and devotion were two keywords that had always made him aware of protecting his loved ones at all costs even though this would mean staining his hands to uphold those ties to family. The stature and personality made her his muse and flame altogether; though off at shaky start, it started growing more softer like the white sand where passions of love was made over it. Of course, she became expectant for nearly a year and gave birth afterwards to their lovely daughter, a purple goblin that shared both the likenesses of her parents when all was said and done. Though everyone was there for it with adulation, the only person that showed animosity toward parenthood was from Jobeaux himself he had aimed at; yet, it was stemmed from the parenting his mentor was given from her father that led to all of this. Saddled with parenting and by slide of hand, coupled with the duties of royalty it kept him from quelling his wife's nightly libido let alone be at his upmost fullest. Aside from it all, Jobeaux did have the heart to take up the responsibility as a father a lot more than when Master Yo fathered his protégés in waiting; it was more like raising hope at a young age.

Now it was just time for the goblin to get some form of shuteye as the shine in the storm worked its natural way as everyone (else) in the household had already fell asleep, not to be bothered by the slightest noise at all.

* * *

The mountainside cave within the icy grasslands wasn't even much at all to discuss with since almost all of its inhabitants were just fast asleep, wearing two or three blankets on them. Roger (Junior) sat up straight for he was briefly awake for a moment and saw his mother Judi and his sister Tillman close together; then, he took a glance at his father with his club whom was observing the snowy landscape outside while still inside the cave, making sure that no one was looking for them. Though wanting to speak to him, the boy felt that it would be injudicious to throw his own father off his concentration.

* * *

Which brings those very readers to Lena's bedroom; although it wasn't actually the true concept of royalty, it still had things that were still considered based on the average bedroom in the average home. The ceiling had a spinner fan suspended ten feet from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom, was surrounded in a pale avocado while being five yards away from the epicenter. The floorboards laid wooden throughout the room. Two different windows were present: one of them, a bay window covered up in one layered set of shutter underneath the closed light pink curtains facing in the northern direction of the occupant's viewpoint and the other, a casement window having only the same set of pink curtains that faced in the western direction; despite that difference, they were both closed. The sleigh bed that rested against the southern wall, though fluffy yet small, was donned in a soft sky blue comforter with thin forest green sheets accompanied by amethyst pillows which all three of them were aligned neatly; also, there were four posts on each corner of the bed. About three coffee dressers were nearby the walls: one was at the northern direction with a television set above it but two were next to each other sharing the southeast angle with only one of them half the size of the two. The matching nightstand had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard while wearing a lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it; however, the power was off for it was not in use.

Now, she sat at the edge of the bed with her bare feet touching the flat wood; however, what was different about that was already obvious: aside from the negligee, underneath it was white vest top and some matching knickers. The canine dog was writing in her maroon diary with a pencil in her very hand, jotting down whatever came to her very mind and/or from the bottom of her very heart; in fact, only two paragraphs had been written down: the introductory and the first body paragraph. Each time a paragraph was simply written down inside, Lena would cough and wheeze before sipping on some orange juice to soothe the pain inside her own mouth; afterwards, the writer of the journal would resume to her works. Irregardless, the illness was still prevalent inside her anyway; even so, the writing made the canine dog feel drowsy to continue but she went on nonetheless, hoping that the entire world would know her after the time comes to claim its prize. The writing had produced neither will since Lena had nothing special for her to pass down to or a suicide note at all since she had no strength to commit such an act; yet, darkness was starting to control her mind. Just as she was hurt in life, her pain turned into fear then it metamorphosed into hatred, slowly allowing the world to change into something even worse than her hatred itself.

It was a result that turned Lena's world into an ordinary doll made of straw, just like the house made by the first little pig from a bedtime story used by mothers to put their child(ren) to sleep with a string around its neck; additionally, it would be all hers to keep as she could imagine the face on it. If the canine bear had truly wished for revenge, she would have to untie the string around its neck and if that were to happen, then she will officially enter into a covenant. Soon, it would ferry the soul of Lena's tormentor straight to Hell; however, once vengeance had been served, she would have to deliver on her end of the bargain. There always has to be a price: if the canine bear enters that covenant, her soul should also fall into Hell; but, that's only after she dies. By then, Lena would have never known the joys of Heaven, only to be wandering forever in a world made of pain and agony.

Now, the journal was actually taking control of her mind on her nightly task that truly dawned on her like the rising sun from the east that brought forth a tidal wave of inspiration and awe, striking the land of the free from behind. In a rush of malaise, Lena would imagine herself at a beach made of solely her tears even when she was draped in a hot sweat of a cold reality resting in bed. The canine bear would voice her constant regret the days her (ex-)boyfriend trained her in the now hated art of Woo Foo especially when he laid eyes on her and fell head over heels by telling a lie about being a warrior; though it was partially true, he was virtually inexperienced. Despite the remaining friends that stood by her side, the world was now terrible place to live in ever since when Eradicus was completely destroyed in the shockwave alongside with the town they'd once lived in; she even rejected her father. In addition to the teetering friendships, Lena's equal affinity for the two rabbits was starting to turn into an unrequited romance between the three of them instead of just two and two only, nothing more and nothing else.

Three paragraphs (and one or two more pages) later, coupled with the passing of twenty minutes time, the canine bear was finished with her writing and had put aside the book away. As such, Lena had pulled out the eiderdown and the sheets along underneath it athwart the other side of the paillasse so she can get inside; afterwards, she pulled them back to himself the moment she was inside. Before the canine bear could just simply rest her weary head on the pillow, she outstretched her hand towards the cord below the lampshade, tugged it tightly, and the uplighter became inactive; now, the room was darkened like the night itself as it camouflaged against the downtrodden snowfall. Despite the comfort, Lena coughed again this thick and raspy, causing her to expectorate into the wastebasket; subsequently, the girl was sound asleep.

* * *

'Twas the night after the holidays when all through the town, bedtime loomed over, even over puppygriffs at the pound; white stockings were put away with care, since St. Nicholas had already came down there. The babes were nestled all snug in their beds, with visions of snowy weekends dancing in their heads as their mothers in handkerchief, and their father in caps, soldiering through this year's winter with naps. Out on the lawn there was not a clatter, nothing to see what was the matter: the window closed against a thunderous flash along with the shutters and a sash. The moon on the breast of the ash like snow even gave (a) Black Luster Soldier days off below; but, when a certain someone had just disappear not Kringle nor his eight trusty reindeer, but Yin and sister Suzie, so lively and quick, their brothers knew in moments that a raptor was a prick. Santa and his reindeer had already gone and came, whistling, shouting, and called by name: first Dasher then Dancer featuring Prancer with Vixen; second came Comet then Cupid featuring Donner with Blitzen! Then, the people started to recall the memory of the most famous of all: Rudolph with a very shiny red nose and people who've seen it even say it glows; of course, others had laughs and called names not even letting him join any games. Now together with peace, topping off the porch then the wall, they've all dashed away, One, Two, Three, All! As dry leaves before the wild tempest flew, they've met with an obstacle, mount to the sky blue, so up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas too.

Now, it was a late February dusk and sleep was at the matter for those of them that lived in and gone to town, still up in the dead of night against all odds (and evens). At the stroke of ten, came a programming block that delivered shows from public access along with others at home and overseas to its loyal fans and curious viewers alike as well as eyecatches that talked to them with words and calm music. For such a dark and stormy night, the lights were still illuminating the city altogether as if Novi Finis was known as the city that never sleeps. Soon, it was taken to eleven and yet there were those who watched the news(casts) done by anchor(wo)men and the cabarets by comedians, both that ruled the night like kings and queens, even the King of Queens himself. A couple of drinks were gulped down and a lot of laughs had echoed throughout for every moment imaginable. Then, at the stroke of midnight the spell of the fair lady Cinderella had been broken; as a result, it had forced her to leave in contrast to her Prince Charming who never left her side yet went and lost a shoe on the way out. No one would know what would happen next afterwards, aside from the fact that a second after midnight had heralded in a new day, when tomorrow was today and when today was just yesterday though the daily dawning of the rising eastern sun.

Next, there were people known as clubbers that have stepped out, showing what they were all about with flashbacks of last night balling out. And along came Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse whom ran up the clock; the clock struck one so the mouse ran down, Hickory Dickory dock. Of course at 1:00 AM people were still at the (night)club asking what happened last night. With Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse whom ran back up the clock; the clock struck two and down he flew, that dear Hickory Dickory dock. Now at 2:00 AM some people attempt to party hard all night (and day) but ended up drinking up to ten bottles of bubbly champagne. Again with Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse whom ran up the clock; soon, the clock struck three and soon he did flee, that Hickory Dickory dock. And (about) three something, someone was thinking about grub so he stumbled to the car, and threw the drinks and the drugs away with the help of his sober colleagues as designated as an half an hour passed, so did the people who stayed up with those computers by their side had turned in and gone straight to bed.

Yet, came Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse whom ran up the clock; when the clock struck four, he had hit the floor, that sweet old Hickory Dickory dock. And so did everyone whom were grounded to the bedposts of sleep as the turnkey operations of heavy machinery worked after hours longer than the ones at a 9-to-5 pace in their eight hour workday, making up roughly a forty hour workweek (plus overtime). Still, Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse, ran up the clock; the clock struck five and he took a dive, that poor old Hickory Dickory dock. Now, the snowstorm was cleared away like the guilt from one's past as the ash like snow had buried itself in up to just about roughly under a yard like the waters from the sandy beach where people had taken their long walks, looking at other plenty of fish in the sea when it was darkest before the dawn while wondering to themselves if it was meant to be. Straightaway, Hickory Dickory dock the mouse still alive ran up the clock; the clock struck six, and so he had to split, that tired Hickory Dickory dock. Now the golden sun rose and shone the way for tomorrow had finally came for today, trading places with the silver moon after their Mother Earth spun around on its own axis for twenty-four hours a day, several days a week, and three hundred and sixty-five days a year (on average of course).

Finally Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock, striking up seven (just four more 'til eleven) for Hickory Dickory dock: "Hickory Dickory dock, why scamper?" asked the clock, "you have scared me so I have to go, Hickory Dickory dock." The cloudy gray skies set the atmosphere in play as it circled the world's hemisphere with the cold temperatures at bay. The gentle breeze gave the trees frostbite; even a few birds moved southward in an attempt to escape from it all. The ash like snow had frozen flowers and grass after eight hours of a nightly deluge; even so, a few automobiles of all shapes, sizes, makes, and even models were trapped at the side of every street, road, turnpike, avenue, bridge, tunnel, highway, and freeway. People were seen leaving home, most took their wives and/or their kids to go ice skating; some went to summon a tow truck guy with a complex past; others decided to walk away with their shovels to go free their beloved automobiles.

Yang slept on the bed that was inside the bedroom no more than roughly ten hours ago and still snored quietly; just abruptly, the clock on the nightstand near him rang as it said 7:30. In response, the blue bunny woke up from his slumber with a yawn and punched out a Clockwork Orange square in its face quickly as the bare feet touched the dark golden carpentry floor slowly. The boy slowly stood up straight and started to leave her bedroom tiredly, heading towards the bathroom nearby as the his eyes were still partially glued to the floor. The moment it was finally located, Yang then shut the door behind him, went towards the bathtub, and opened the curtains which revealed the entrance. Looking at the nightwear that was worn to bed last night, he first unbuttoned his flannel shirt completely and took the matching trousers and underwear altogether off his waist; now, the hare was completely bare, sensing the icy brisk atmospheric oxygen dousing the cerulean fur on the owner's body. Yang then stepped into the tub slowly and carefully as he closed the curtains behind the similar way he did to the door earlier. Taking knowledge of the mixer tap's three handles, the blue rabbit place his hand on the one in the middle and then the nearby knobs as well; before long, water shot out of its nozzle and onto the owner's fur, bringing a (more or less) lukewarm feeling around him as those azure cheeks turned red.

Yang reached his hand out for a jade washcloth and a ruby bar of soap and commenced to be washing himself. The elongated auricles on the proprietor's head were the foremost target as the blue bunny's washcloth went both inside and outside of them with such ease. Secondly, Yang started scrubbing his face starting with the cheeks; in addition, he wiped the nostrils underneath his proboscis. Next, the blue hare bristled around his neck with the soapy washcloth before starting to wash under both his forearms and underarms when all was said and done; luckily, the restricted hot washcloth then rubbed around those broad cold shoulders as spume seeped down his back. Then, Yang scoured his chest as soapy foams were being left behind as they dripped around and down to her lower torso. More bubbles then circled around backside as his washcloth soothingly polished his fundament simultaneously; soon, the blue rabbit bent over and started washing his legs from top to bottom 'til the bottle green washcloth reached the feet as they were scrubbed along with its soles and between his toes. The moment Yang was completely covered in foam the showerhead's nozzle fixed onto his body again, rinsing him around as the (soap)suds slithered down away from the blue fur and down into the drain.

Afterwards, his prepuce caught the bunny's attention as he lathered his olive washcloth again with the very soap he'd used. It had covered his shaft as Yang's hand padded over and started rubbing it slowly as it had gotten firm and lengthy. Feeling the slowly tightening reaction of his prepuce chaffing against the washcloth and the water pouring around his body the blue rabbit's teeth were grinding; even so, the boy started to envisage that his (ex-)girlfriend, Lena was there with him in the altogether as well, wrapping her arms around his thighs suckling on it. Yang could barely help but moan every time the texture of the two surfaces made contact; in no time, he started to give out a louder moan. In a little while, he started to spread both his legs and had one of his hands holding onto the handlebars as he started making small movements slowly; still, the washcloth scoured throughout the rigid, long shaft. Another moan escaped from Yang's lips as he felt himself holding onto the handlebars, grunting with pleasure as he felt the washcloth stroking up and down his prepuce with its contents gathering around as he continued to moan in confidential ecstasy. In return, his movements and massaging caused his shaft to squirt a creamy fluid of his own manliness onto his washcloth as it indicated that he was now finally satisfied.

As the nerves and stamina inside Yang's whole body finally regained control almost immediately, he quickly turned off the nozzle which stopped spraying water over his body. The blue bunny then opened the curtains and stepped out the tub carefully as his feet landed on the ceramic floor. Aware of the moisture dripping down himself Yang went to the closet nearby, picked out a white towel, dried himself off with it, and then wrapped around his waist compactly in hopes of ceasing the dripping water from turning colder than its now lukewarm temperature. Now, the blue hare went towards the sink and started to brush his teeth, making sure that every single one of his pearly whites where cleaned away of all plaque; subsequently, it was followed by a side helping of gargling mouthwash.

Flossing some teeth on the way there, Yang had returned to the bedroom in little time in all. Looking for some article of clothing to wear for the day, the blue rabbit went to the wardrobe and picked out a jet black denim coat along with a matching pair of jeans. Laying them both aside on the bed, he'd went up to a dresser and opened it wide, pulling out some undergarments from there consisting only a pair of briefs and a short-sleeved undershirt before closing the drawer back up. Yang then took off his towel and started to first put the briefs on his legs; afterwards, he dressed himself in the matching undershirt as it now secreted the midriff and umbilicus. The blue bunny was now ready to put on his shadowy jacket as he picked it up from the eiderdown and clothed it over the snow white undershirt; similarly, the pubertal boy did the same with the pants to the matching briefs. Yang was neither in a towel nor in the nude; before long, he was now fully dressed as he looked at the mirror and complimented himself before leaving the bedroom again.

As he started to leave, his ears hardened as he heard a sound; better yet, that sound in question was actually more of a low growl coming from inside of the abdomen, sending a message to the hare to got eat something. Yang went to the kitchen where the refrigerator was in place as it was opened, searching the contents inside 'til he pulled out a gallon of milk from there and closed the refrigerator; then, the boy closed it and extracted a box of cereal from the top of the very same refrigerator. The blue hare looked into the kitchen drawer, pulled out a silver spoon, and closed it again. As the boy sat the cereal box, milk, and spoon onto the dinner table, he faced the cabinet door, opened it, pulled out a bowl, and shut the door afterwards. Yang then joined the bowl together with the three objects from minutes before and prepared a bowl of cereal all just for himself only. When the blue rabbit pulls out and takes his seat, down came the victuals with what a very scrumptious treat; out came the milk pouring over like rain and so the fruity cereal in the spoon went inside to reign.

With the first bite, the boy rabbit chewed like a cow on the brilliant green and swallowed as if they were just swills of orange juice, time being still like plot holes in an episode of a white robot strapped to multiple bombs while its owner did a lot to removed them; in short, he was the (direct descendant of) Little Miss Muffet who sat on a tuffet, eating the curds away. All that was missing was the itsy bitsy spider; matter of fact, it was right there just above Yang and its name was Henry who was just awake already from before staring at him from above. "AHH!" the little boy blue screamed, jumping from his seat in fear (and loathing) as he shouted, "WHATEVER IT IS, I DIDN'T DO IT!" "I didn't come here to give you a scare, Yang," the elder indigo counterpart responded subtly despite feeling drips of milk splash onto his face. The little boy blue (bunny) countered, "well, it's not nice to sneak up on people; besides, what did you came here for?" "Just finish your meal soon," Henry said to the boy, "I need to get to my job quickly." And so, at a rate that it took for a nimble Jack (to) be quick to jump over the candlestick, Yang had finished his meal soon.

* * *

The (army of) two were now at the bus stop as the elder was in his hatchback while his younger brother sat there, listening to the reason for the short conversation earlier. "Alright, I know that what happened last night has been extremely rough for you; but, I want to assure you that my colleagues will find them soon," the indigo hare said to Yang. The blue rabbit responded, "how is that even possible? Times like this make me wish that I should have made that guy taste the fury of my (stupid) sword." "You would have but doing that would mean killing him, and everyone already knows that killing is wrong," Henry responded, "anyway, since the suspect was captured, there might be a strong chance that he could tell us something about the girls from last night." "That bastard has to; any minute from now, it should have been on the news by now!" Yang reacted. Henry looked at him frankly in the eye as he frowned at the young boy saying sternly, "watch it Yang…"

"Okay then," little boy blue sighed calmly "so how come I can't stay home today?" "Simple: I don't trust you to be all by yourself at home for even second; therefore, you're going to the museum of fine arts," the indigo elder answered. The blue rabbit then countered "oh come, I hate the museums; they're so boring!" "Look Yang, I would like to take you along with me but my boss will not like it," Henry said as he then saw a white city bus in the distance that was being driven along the concrete path the officer's car was in and said, "well, here's your ride…I will meet up with you during lunch hour, 'til then here some money that will pay for bus fares, admission fee, lunch, and everything else."

So with the roll of the car's right side window the indigo hare sped off in the fastback straight to his job just as the bus pulled aside in the same spot where the white automobile was before it went. It parked itself in front of the bench Yang was sitting on and hissed when its door started to open themselves to the boy as he got on it while the age-old driver stared at the road tiredly yet aware of his surroundings in the environment he entered. When he made sure that the passengers were properly seated and double-checked to see if anyone else was going to board the vehicle only to find that these three were all he can find, he pulled on the handle that made both the doors retracted and hiss again and stepped onto the pedal where in a flash of a second the wheels got into motion once more again, like usual. After Yang had paid his dues he sat in the middle of the very back seat of the bus; also, there were other occupants on the bus. The bus traveled throughout the city as it made stops on the way, picking up one, two, three, or even four students that waited patiently, got on there, and talked about humdrum topics on a universal basis as they rode on the white automobile the old driver operated, everyone but Yang.

* * *

At the police station, Henry walked up to the door that would lead him into a room with a tap on the entry as he'd placed his gloved hand on the doorknob, turned it clockwise, opened the door, revealed himself to be at another room. The ceiling had been suspended three yards from the ground while the main source of light in this room was from outside. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the humble room, was surrounded in a fresh coat of bland lead gray paint which was substantial and acceptable by building code regulation. The flooring was covered in blackness (but each one will burn bright red) and sturdy for the people in the room to walk around without worrying about slipping and falling on it. There were only two pedestal desks, one with a flat screen computer and a telephone and another facing the other way. Aside from jet black swivel chair being taken by the antelope there was also a yellow steno chair which was occupied by a seated individual.

That individual in question was a corpulent black falcon with a paired set of goldeneyes whose winged wrists were bounded by a pair of handcuffs. It had a purple jacket on himself with overlapping lapels in the company of golden diamond throwing stars on each of the breast pockets. The jacket was tucked into some jet black trousers that had fastened the ankles, knees and waist altogether, camouflaging the falcon's lower body. The tail feathers were blood red, matching the tips of his talons and the spots surrounding his eyes; overall, the claws were clockwork orange yet they barely touched the ground. The falcon stared down at the floor with anger and noncompliance.

"Good morning, Henry," Commissioner Scotch greeted as he was waiting for the indigo bunny to show, "I was waiting for you since morning." "I see; is that the suspect from last night?" Henry asked as he looked at the suspect with curiosity. The superior answered, "As a matter of fact, yeah, he is. Ever since his arrival, our men have been trying to get something out him but he didn't crack at all; come to think of it, he arguably reminds me of my boy Burton when I asked him about where he went off to." "Maybe I can help," the indigo bunny responded, "I'll just let him stew before I have a go at him; besides, Yang was on the verge of wanting to kill him for taking part of this." "That won't be necessary, Henry because I'll be leading the interview," the antelope countered. Henry then said, "what are you playin' at? This is my case; I'm not going to sit back and..." "Hey, watch it!" Scotch snapped, "You're too close to this entire case and you know it! This is procedure and you know that; capisce?" "Yes, sir," the indigo hare replied. The antelope pointed his finger towards the doorway and commanded his underling to walk out saying, "now wait outside for a while until something happens."

Later on in Interrogation, Henry watched as Scotch is interviewing the handcuffed falcon. "We all know that kidnapping is a very serious offense we are all talking about, especially when involving law enforcement," the antelope stated, "You better give me something Keenan, if you don't want the maximum; you know what'll be happening like if those girls wind up dead?" "Tell me, why should I give a damn about them?" Keenan responded as he puts his feet up on the table while the indigo rabbit is eavesdropping nearby. Scotch answered sternly, "You know how it is, birdbrain; you even been to reformatory school since your senior year so here's how it's gonna be: they'll have you locked up with all the other hardened criminals they'll have their way with you so much, you'd be afraid of picking up the soap bar in front of everyone else that likes a bit of rough in the shower." "Hold on a bit, I could be helpful," the falcon responded "Although I don't know much about my buddies from last night, I do have some reports that there have been some suspicious people at a depot just east off of Howler Bridge in District Liber; other than that my friend, that's all I know." "About time!" the antelope bellowed. Keenan cawed, "What else do you want, punk, directions; how the hell would I know, stag fag?"

"Wong," spoke Commissioner Scotch as he came out the room and continued, "go to Howler Bridge, immediately; we have trouble." "I don't see what it has anything to do with last night's incident," Henry responded confused towards his superior. But the antelope shouted, "Can't you see that there is a crime in progress? Just GO!" "Alright then, sir!" the indigo bunny soon complied as he left his superior's sight, "what is the world coming to?"

* * *

Back to Yang, the city bus had started to pull off from the bus stop where it had unloaded some of its passengers ready to start the day while trading in for some of those who got onboard; speaking of where in this case, it had stopped by at a museum that Henry had just talked about earlier. It was a large building that stood on ground zero merely built up with a standard set of the sturdiest bricks known to the entire world (and history of architecture altogether). It was surrounded by a fence with a black steel gate and all of it was colored a light burgundy with a side helping of a creamy beige shade, making it look like some fancy university for topnotch students from. Open fields were also present yet they were covered in snow as if they were a (French) vanilla ice cream served alongside some cake, the latter being the museum itself that was visualized as; in fact, if it were a large dessert being served then the only thing that would be missing was some chocolate rain to pour all over.

Anyways, the blue rabbit had now gotten inside the large museum which was starting to look a lot like the world of nothingness; perhaps, it's a small world after all. Every part of the ceiling along with the walls inside the vast building were but only a snow white just like Mary's little lamb or like Little Bo Peep who had lost her sheep. There were also some small green plants, basking and bathing in the moist warm soil to fight off the wintry bite that had clamped onto the dear Novi Finis City like a great white shark on a boat in the deep blue sea. The flat floorboards were wooden and brown, arraigned in its proper place like the stars and the moons in the nighttime sky.

Now right in front of the boy was an attendant who had stood behind the marble topped desk and it was just merely a feminine vermillion gopher. She had some blond hair on her head that glowed like the golden sun with some of the parted strands of its hairstyle dyed black to create a dark dawn. The gopher wore a small green hat over the treasury tresses that matched the vest over her gray blouse and sarong altogether. Those small eyes of her were but only just a light shade of sky blue irises circle strafing around the black pupils. The gopher's body was slender yet her bosoms were nonexistent small because her youth; in fact, she was older than Yang himself albeit somewhat responsible. Aside from that and what of it, her face was cheery; her smile was glistening with the ivory whiteness called hygiene in contrast to the blue bunny's butter yellow dentures.

"Hello, young man and welcome to 'The Jared der Schwarzschild Museum: The Galleria of Revelry;' what can I do for you today?" the feminine gopher greeted with enquiry in the air. Yang responded lowly, "Just a little of the old look around; how much is it because it looks very expensive around here?" "Oh it's nothing much," she had responded to his somewhat wryly response for the earlier question; "the exhibition is free but upstairs is off limits." "How come is that possible?" the blue hare had asked the older girl with these very words. The gopher then answered, "it's a private party on the second floor; it was rented out just only yesterday." "Okay then," he said, "I understand…"

After a brief conversation, it was time to look around him; unlike a museum of (un)natural history, it was something better than that for that everywhere Yang had went, there was artwork of all shapes and sizes at every turn: sculptures, paintings, collages, anything of artistic value whatsoever. They were the result of what the author had in mind for them based on their surrounding or what the author was back then; most of them gained fame overnight, some within a fortnight, others at the turn of the century, and a few even gained it after death. Most of the very artwork was made by any means necessary: paper, plastic, metal, glass, sand, stone, lead, graphite, glitter, even jewelry, all with tender loving care. Some of them were really old enough to be considered close to becoming a member of society let alone a model citizen, while others had a history that dated back to many incidents in its life itself let alone only yesterday. It either came from within the domiciles of the home rule or from the foreign affairs in the past times when dark clouds loomed ahead over everyone in sight. Either way, it had been serving some form of purpose in life once it had just came into existence. Whether if it was constructed with straws, sticks, or even bricks, all it matter was that it was up to the current generation to decide if it has reached out in their favor.

Irregardless, none the other artworks ever brought joy to the blue rabbit at all; in place of it, was nostalgia and angst. Most of the artworks reminded the boy of one of th(os)e kidnappers he wanted to kill that fateful night ago; little did he know, that kidnapper in question what but only a juvenile just like him but more older than him. Some of them struck a chord for Master Yo, the one that walked out on both Yin and Yang; little did the latter also know about, his father was still alive and well. Other made the boy reminiscent of the twelve votes that killed victory along with the voices of children that came to see battle as one of the parents said no, then everyone else said no; now, everyone was nowhere to be found. A few brought chills to the blue bunny's spine as it made him think about Eradicus who attacked the former's hometown that now lain in a blanket of defeat, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust as the victims that once inhabited it had rested in peace on their way to heaven while the latter that caused himself to spill their blood had died a thousand deaths as he was ferried to hell.

Only one work of art inside that very museum had truly brought some form of comfort to little boy blue as he stopped to look in such awe and wonder at the sight of it. It was a large limestone statuette of an elegant woman sitting down on a column dressed in a tunic from the waist down along with another extensive piece of cloth on her lap as she was half naked, exposing her navel, shoulders, and most of all her cleavage altogether standing four meters tall in the center of the right wing of the museum. The reason for this obvious predicament besides just mere eye candy was only contrary to popular belief: the subject in question was holding some infant children of hers, a boy and a girl, wrapped in swaddling clothing in each of those two hands near the papillae of the bust as if she was just breastfeeding them both at once. The mother looked at the very two of them subtly with only but a mere heartwarming smile as she watched those twins of hers suckling on these sugary teats filled with milk (and honey) as if she cared for them both completely like any parent (let alone a matriarch) should knowing what those beautiful children will grow up into as she raised them. Her long hair streamed down behind her weary back with such mysticism and magnificence as her head tilted forward and her two eyes squinted, growing somewhat lifelike to a certain few that looked past her dishabille; Yang was one of those few that marveled at it as he felt that it had just spoke more than the thousand words of an average picture [but less than the tens (even hundreds) of thousand in the story so far]. He even imagined himself as one of those infant children that fed on their mother's bosoms knowing that the reason for his existence was because of his own mother; yet, he himself and his sister were taken from theirs by their father's mentors whom also took the latter's memory along with it when they were in their infancy. As a result, they were also rejected by their own father who had left them behind to go back to live his 'bachelor' lifestyle (alone) while they were spending their humble beginning with their matriarch and two of their father's former advisors. In short, the blue hare had hated his own father since that dreaded day those people had died at the hands of the now late Night Master but loved his mother (if there was ever one for him) since the day he himself and Yin were born into this world of the living; thus, Yin and Yang were well-deserved and fitting names for the girl and the boy, correspondingly.

Then, something hit the juvenile as if someone was watching him since the moment he had walked inside the luxurious gallery; ironically, it was coming from inside him as his vesicles were getting filled by the water inside. Because the body was capable of holding just about an ounce of fluids, little boy blue was compelled to find a restroom nearby in due time; unfortunately, the route that would lead itself to the bathroom was blocked by a median to discourage trespassers from stepping into the twilight zone that was forbidden. However, the lawless Yang went hopping over the small barrier even as no one was looking to pay attention to this predicament at all and reached the knob on the door that would take him to the bathroom he had greatly desired to enter in.

Soon, the rabbit came inside the lavatory from within the galleria; generally, it was half the size of the right wing but just like the average restroom. The flooring was merely made up of pearly white tiles on the ground instead of the wood that all sat in the very lobby. The walls were painted in a vague taupe, an arguably colorfully shade that matched up against the one that had represented the nothingness inside the very bathroom. There was only but one window inside where people can see what was going on outside the sumptuous galleria where the hustle (and bustle) and flow unfolded. The bathroom was accommodated with typical things including a long line of bathroom stalls, each with a toilet inside of them and their respective sinks in front of them all that waited for the people who would get out to go wash their very upper appendages most called their very hands; in addition, there were also some urinals signifying that it was made just for men.

Since this bathroom tended to be one of the cleanest all that the boy needed to do now was to pick a stall and the first one he had walked in was appearing to be reasonably clean. Secondly, Yang had to made sure that the door was closed behind him completely, locking the stall afterwards to safeguard his now secure(d) privacy. Following this, the blue bunny prepared his seat, wiping it with fresh toilet paper coupled with a seat cover that was folding the new sheets over where it was going to be installed; additionally, more clean sheets of toilet paper were laid inside the bowl on the surface of the water. After unzipping his chinos, he had positioned his posterior somewhat about at the right angle and successfully planted it was now ready to go do his business in the bathroom peacefully, pinching a loaf at every chance that was given to that very same manipulator right every now and then. It was very simple to be au fait with: either that everybody poops or nobody poops (but you); nevertheless, Yang was a naughty child and that's concentrated evil coming out the back of him each second it had passed him by as pieces of waste (or two) came out and slid right into the water. Despite the unpleasant scent and sight of it the porcelain throne he sat on was capable of handling whatever had been consumed and expelled, holding it all in 'til it was finished. The blue hare reached for some toilet paper and rolled those sheets together before it ran up in between his thighs and slowly; before long, his fundament was all clean and the soiled toilet paper sheets slid out into the water. Finished for so long, Yang had got up and threw his makeshift seat cover into the bowl with the excreted waste that was made just after he zipped up his denims and flushed with his hands in between the two tasks that were executed.

The boy then exited the stalls and went to sink to wash his hands after taking care of some business a few minutes earlier (make that double the ten minutes from earlier). Taking knowledge of the mixer tap's twin handles, the blue rabbit place his hand on the one with the reddish orange ring around it; before long, water shot out of its nozzle and onto the operator's hands, bringing a (more or less) lukewarm but comfortable feeling. Yang placed one of his hands underneath a soap dispenser only to feel a dime sized squirt of liquid hand soap land on it; soon, he lathered and rubbed both his hands together for at least twenty seconds which was sixty times quicker than the time on the toilet, washing well between his fingers and underneath those nails. The moment those very hands were completely covered in foam the water was fixed onto them again, this time rinsing the boy's hands around as the suds slithered down away from them and down into the drain. The blue bunny had stretched his hands out underneath an automatic paper towel dispenser to find a fraction of its papery contents sliding out of the machine and onto the upper appendage; using those two paper towels, he had dried his hands completely. Finally, Yang had turned off the faucet with the same paper towel, discarded it into garbage can, and left the lavatory.

As he strolled down towards the lobby, he found an open door near a stairway up to the forbidden area. Walking inside through the door, little boy blue went downstairs to the basement only to find another with a revolver spotting him in less than a second; luckily, before the latter could even fire a single shot, the former threw a boomerang made of bamboo at him, striking the temple at high velocity so hard the gunman fell down the stairs hard into a catalepsy to the point of no return before it came back to its owner. "SOMEONE ON THE SET!" someone shouted as another gunman showed up with his shotgun to see what had happened, only to find his possibly lifeless colleague and Yang a few steps higher; unfortunately, this gunman was also hit square in the head by that same weapon from before. Still, the boy hare continued downstairs to the cellar disgruntledly saying, "What the Foo is going on here...?"

It was simply obvious to understand: the basement that was his recently arrived destination was also off limits to a select few. The ceiling was jet black as it had matched the floor from below, dominated by pipes that were flowing air, heat, and sewage to its appropriate designated terminus. The background, better yet known as those walls that had served as the foundation to the crypt, were made with bricks, each part with a source of light. Not a single window was present to shine some light in the underground corridor; instead, there were just doors. Cubed cardboard boxes had rested at the corners of the room. A water heater was also in sight just about less than ten yards away, with a box next to it that held its fuel together with it.

Just as Yang had put one foot in front of the other, it had delivered him an answer to his question from earlier. Two more gunmen had emerged in sight, one from the wooden crate with a revolver and the other from the right with an automatic rifle, taking a shot at the blue rabbit; however, they missed because the boy dodged them in time and counterattacked with the same boomerang from earlier and disarmed the men. Even worse, before they attempted to pick their ordnances back up into their hands, Yang just whaled on them both with waves of kicks, chops, and punches in moments while unlocking his full potential. Little boy blue then traversed down the corridor where the water heater was after the retaliatory scuffle, only to find even more gunmen waiting for him as they took a shot at the intruder; providentially, he took cover by jumping to the right. Yang peaked carefully at them and his boomerang at the armed men only to miss them all, barely touching their deterrents in their tight grip; however, it had scratched the covering of the water heater so deep, black oil poured out the laceration and flowed towards the former before returning back at him. "You know little boy: hiding won't save you!" one of the gunmen with an automatic rifle taunted the boy as the former perambulated towards the other side while continuing, "Just give it up you floaty eared freak and we'll go easy on you!" "Like pellets I am; FISTS OF FIRE!" Yang cried as one of his fists had ignited into flames, punching the gunman out in the chest as he too burst into flames as well before falling onto the oil. In next to no time, the oil was ablaze as it trailed back to the water heater like if it were a firecracker about to explode into the air. The remaining gunmen saw this happening and tried to put out the fires but it was too late.

The water heater exploded, sending great balls of fire and shrapnel everywhere in its wake as it had caused great damaged beyond repair. The black ceiling was still barely unaffected by the explosion yet the air was becoming warm than before. Cardboard boxes near the corner were now a light with smoke billowing just like the chestnuts roasting over an open fire during Christmastime. Burnt flesh and blood of the comatose gunmen added the scent of the atmosphere with the smoking oxygen that inhabited the once clean air. The oil remained there on the floor but the water heater was gone to pieces, throwing other objects that survived it out of place.

Yang was still alive afterwards because of the act of taking cover and he crisscrossed down the corridor past the dead men's toasted bodies 'til something caught his eye. It was a terracotta soldier resting on a wooden crate staring motionlessly as the boy picked it up and took off with it; little did he know, it was going to cause problems. Yet, it was far from over…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that was a mouthful... I guess I should rest for now; but, before I do so, I want to give out some credit. Keenan the falcon is based after the "Digimon" characters, Keenan Crier and Falcomon altogether with a pinch of Bobb'e J. Thompson.

Sanzo: Aren't you forgetting something?

Dominique: Uh, yeah... Please Read and Review!

Sanzo: Uh no... before that.

Dominique: What's that?

Sanzo: I guess it's up to me now. We used some nursery rhymes to keep the story going like a clockwork orange; in addition, since y'all count this as an early Christmas present, we'll also dedicate this chapter to those we all have lost this year: Tsutomu Yamaguchi, Daisuke Gouri, J. D. Salinger, Charlie Wilson, Lena Horne, Gary Coleman, Dennis Hopper, Satoshi Kon, Tony Curtis, Stephen J. Cannell, David Brown, and Takeshi Shudo. You will all be dearly missed as we all take a moment of silence for one minute please.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24...25...26...27...28...29...30...31...32...33...34...35...36...37...38...39...40...41...42...43...44...45...46...47...48...49...50...51...52

53...54...55...56...57...58...59...60

Dominique: Okay, since that we're done now that's it, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy NEW YEAR...(or NOT; HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA)!


	8. Is This Taken, My Man? Black Saturday

**Author's Note:** Hey, people; isn't it great? This is PenGator3 here with Chapter Eight!

Dominique: Why the hell you opened a story with a poem?

Sanzo: It's April, so it's poetry month.

Dominique: THAT'S IT? POETRY MONTH? THAT'S SO GAY!

Sanzo: No it isn't; besides, I noticed that you have been running late again with the stories aren't you?

Dominique (growing nervous): Yeah... why?

Sanzo: YOU WERE LATE! (Sanzo gives him a good kick and sends Dominique in the air)

Dominique (in the air): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sanzo (looks up in the air as Dominique screams): Sorry that you all had to read this; my Domino here was running late and we can't tolerate tardiness. Before we get to the story, I want to start off by thanking **Aquas DragoKnight** with a response: first off, it's okay; you were just waiting for it to show up. Secondly, about the carol and the story here, that was a story and a nursery rhyme respectively I used to help cement the passing time frame from nightfall to daybreak; plus, I added some of Jim Jones' "We Fly High" with it as well so thanks. And lastly, the points of view of the heroes was just filler in order to kill some time and make the chapters look like the new episodes of Yin Yang Yo that Disney would have made but never did because of their greed (THANKS A LOT, MICHAEL FREAKING EISNER)...

Michael Eisner: You're welcome!

Sanzo: I was being sarcastic, you cheap bastard! (pulls out his gun, aims for Michael Eisner, and fires a shot at him in the arm)

Michael (groaning in pain as he holds on to his bleeding arm): YOU SHOT ME; YOU SHOT ME RIGHT IN THE ARM! HOW-

Sanzo (fires four more shots into Michael Eisner which kills him): Finally; now, where was I? Oh yeah, I also wanted to say that yes there will be villains; not just old ones, but new ones as well. You just need to wait; now, the disclaimer: **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle and Bob alone; if it did belong to us, they would have made season three which would be super special awesome like "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series."**

Dominique (comes down from the sky): Ow! My ass, it's killing me!

Sanzo (chortled): How was your trip to Cloud City?

Dominique: FUCK YOU!

Sanzo: That's the spirit; now, let's go!

* * *

**Is This Taken, My Man? ~Black Saturday (Morning)~**

The cold atmosphere remained with its aura now gray and dingy like if it belonged to an impassively bored teenager victimized by a father's political aspirations since early childhood as a hovering overcast was lying over the fair Novi Finis City after last night's freak whiteout had come and gone for now. With the ash like snow left behind, it seemed settled that the fact of how it had carved a trail of obstruction from behind once more has proven to be duly incommodious. However, the only automobiles of all shapes, sizes, makes, and even models that drove through (and around) other streets, roads, turnpikes, avenues, bridges, tunnels, highways, freeways, and some off road were none other than just bulldozers and dump trucks that plowed throughout the piled snow and cleared most of it away. As everything had already just remained the same as it was like only yesterday, people would still find it typical to not find anything out of the ordinary, at least not after that dreaded night from long ago. There were still people going to work either by car, train, boat, plane, or even on foot; also, there were folks who worked around or at their own homes and some who were unemployed looking through newspaper ads for some jobs. However, that overcast was going to darken up real soon for even though that a storm wasn't going to bring any kind of precipitation, it was going spell the things that have yet to come like the Ghost of Christmas Future.

True to its feelings, the situation was finding itself at a local repository which was supposed to serve as the first rung of it all happenings. Like most of those depots in the existing world of the living, this one was surrounded by many buildings: some were old, others were new, a few were borrowed, and even one was blue; irregardless, it was as large as a prestigious university. Though a brick wall was present along with a gate to keep things in check for what goes in and out of there, there was also a high fence within the repository that mainly housed a rainbow of large shipping containers made of corrugated weathering steel that had a length of roughly over half a chain long; be that as it may, much of them stood on top of one another. The sound of heavy machinery doing its purpose had filled the atmosphere busily in contrast to the blank ambience within the outside world; overall, it was a sight to see in an urban jungle made up of concrete pavement right where the car was parked in. As it had already balked at the depot, the owner of his fastback was on the prowl.

And then there was an officer [and a gentleman (rolled into one)] named Henry, with his revolver in his grip seconds after biding its time in the owner's holster for one of those days. "POW, BANG, ZOOM!" the gun had ranged out thrice and called the shots as bullets flew across the distance while its sounds were heard straight to the moon; better yet, it had found its way in the once living targets that had now became the lifeless victims. Blood had sprayed onto the container and leaked onto the floor, like if Armageddon had occurred and brought a Category 5 test on the nation's levees; although a sad sight to see, they were all far from innocent for that their weapons were indications that something was hidden from public for an undetermined amount of time, practicing questionable ethics. The indigo hare searched two of the cadavers, finding another revolver and claiming new ownership of it while taking note of a crowbar but leaving it alone; as a matter of fact, the third had an assault rifle causing him to place both handguns in his pocket and commandeer the armament with his own two hands. Henry moved forward again as he stood up from the body and started to traverse the repository with suspicion only to find another gunslinger spotting him and taking aim at its target while standing above him on top of the two containers like a sentry; however, the former shot the latter dead before vice versa. Nevertheless, the indigo bunny continued on and had paid attention to the soaring heavy machinery walking a straight line over the container like if it were a very important test that would decide the fate of the outcome; in short, any faux pas that would be taken in any direction would even go so far to spell out an expiry (even with the letter S) for the readers' deuteragonist. Soon, as one of them had reached the end of phase by clearing the last row, it shifted into reverse gear and started to go back down the row again in the opposite direction; in turn, the others had also done the same to pay their minds to it. Now, the coast was clear for Henry move on and he did… several times, each of them like common courtesy was executed throughout the crosswalks of life and people safety; in fact, when another gunman had just spotted the former, the latter spent so much time trying to take aim at its target he was crushed by the moving wheels before a shot could even be fired. Nonetheless, the indigo hare paid no mind and continued on to the next side, free of such large vehicles right before blasting away another watchman that had stood atop another container.

Finding himself in there felt like a labyrinth of questionable proportions due to the fact that Henry was still inside the depot, albeit roomier yet chocked full of more containers. To make matters worse, five of the guards had spotted the indigo rabbit and started treating him as an unwanted guest while drawing out their weapons and taking aim; although the latter managed to finish off two of them quickly, the commandeered assault rifle had ran out of ammunition with not even a spare round in sight to reload with. As a result, Henry was forced to take shelter from the gunfire near a metal container, hiding himself out of the sights of the remaining three that had started moving closer just to search and destroy the former. The indigo bunny had quickly remembered that he had stored both of his handguns in his pockets and started to pull them back out; afterwards, he reappeared from the hiding spot and started to blast the entire trio away. Like always, Henry walked over to one of the carcasses and placed his revolvers back inside, prying away another assault rifle from its cold dead hands and claiming ownership; nevertheless, he had moved on once again. By then, the indigo hare had found a way out of the forested containers that carved such an irritating maze and edged forward on his own two feet; now, he found himself in another part of the repository filled with a few wheeled dollies, dozens of closed trailers, plenty of wooden crates, and a score of alert gunmen waiting for the former to show up.

Like usual, when things had just gone bad more trouble follows as Henry fired the assault rifle at the armed gangsters, mowing down at least nearly several of them before running out of ammo once again; now, he was forced to take cover behind three of crates nearby. Just like last time, the indigo rabbit pulled out his pistols once again and prepared to charge onward into the crowd once again (possibly for the last time); but then, a stream of luck has beamed over the man in the form of reinforcements, men (and women) in blue just like him as if they were escorting a very important person on a motorcade with lasers and chrome plated wheels with its rims that stretched to about twenty-four inches in diameter while accompanied by three hundred lovers led by the person's spouse holding machine guns with the words 'NIGGA WHAT' inscribed. All the other gunslingers were either shot dead or have surrendered to the other policemen and policewomen alike; now, it was time for Henry to step out of hiding and move onwards as planned, searching whatever was hidden within the depot that made the gunmen step out of line and aid his fellow man. Walking throughout the last of the entire repository with sirens in the background couldn't help but shake the fact that out of all the time that the indigo bunny put his life on the line, this was nothing compared to the time he nearly died yesterday; at this rate, he was a lot like Yin and Yang put together, albeit older, responsible, and more adjusted to life. Then, something had caught Henry's sight that had put him on guard for whatever else was going to unfold next and started running: it was a snow white van and it was stuck in between the fence and the trailer altogether. "Freeze, you're under arrest!" the indigo hare shouted as he pointed the revolvers directly at the windshield of the automobile with only but a highbrow look; as a result, the doors had opened and both the driver and the passenger came out of there having followed the command of exiting the vehicle under the pain of death.

Then, the attention was now currently focused on those other males whom although they pledged the same allegiance they had both shared compared to the pledged allegiance to the flag that united the states and to the republic for which it stands as one nation under God and indivisible with liberty and justice for all, they had their share of differences. First, for starters, the former was a lanky blond chimpanzee with a buzz cut of the average army veteran while the latter was a big bald bull with a scratch on his face that crossed from between his left eyebrow and eyeball through the top of his nose to below his right eyelid. Secondly, the driver had only a golden chain wrapped around his neck whereas the passenger had another scar on his neck instead. The blond wore a clothing set of an indigo tee shirt, some light blue pants, and some sandals with a matching strap while the bald one wore white yet was far from being pure like a beneficiary.

With a slap of the handcuffs on their wrists seconds later, the duo was led from the van to the paddy wagon where the officers got them inside and sat them both down. The chimpanzee grunted, "we're going to be in hot water with the boss here." "Hell yeah!" the bald bull agreed, "I don't know how the cops found out, Miner; we had it all covered." "It must be to do with the blacklist boys; they work the warehouses," the blond known as Miner then said to his partner in crime. A blue yak constable pointing his gun at them and spoke, "hey, you two shut it." "Alright, alright," the hulking figure grunted, "Jeez, you're acting like such a pain in (jack)ass." "We won't tell you again; now, shut up..." the yak reacted with impatient of the growing conversation. The chimpanzee obeyed, "Okay then!" "That's it!" the yak screamed in a fit of a rage and started pistol-whipping the two, "I'm going to kill you the two of you when we go downtown!" "Well you might want to file a warrant for that because I didn't drag my freaking butt over to the station to listen to some goddamn tirade from you and/or the dimwits, let alone with a sore throat so sit down, shut up or I'll hightail this van so fast y'all three are going to wish that you'd have all stayed quiet; now, do any of all read me?" the driver of the paddy wagon, a vermillion bird, yelled at them all to make sure that the trio got the message from him. One of them even peeped the response in fear, "yes, sir." "Good," the driver said to three altogether as the person behind the wheel had regained his composure, "that's the last thing we need for today."

"Attention Wong: call to the intersection of Renoir Turnpike and Matisse Boulevard, there is a serious disturbance; shots have been fired and armed response are in their way, over…" a radio channel blared as Henry approaches his fastback to answer back. The indigo rabbit picked up the microphone and had spoken into it, "Wong here; show us dealing your last, over." "Command received," a response that the radio has described, "the address is showing 'The Jared der Schwarzschild Museum: The Galleria of Revelry' at the intersection of R Turnpike and Matisse Boulevard in the Renaissance District; please, approach with caution." "All received; ETA, four minutes," Henry responded back as he got (out of his dreams and) back into his car, now hell-bent to reach that location; now that he remembered that his brother was also in trouble, not even the former would want to risk more trouble following so it turned into a race against the clock.

* * *

Meanwhile, everything was starting to get shot straight into the depths of Hell in a mere hot flash. All that Yang could hear was his own heart beating against his ribcage as he sprinted down the road not taken away from the very museum that once was very peaceful. He couldn't even hear the sounds of the screams coming from the civilians all around him, the rubber wheels from the speeding cars that burned as it had left trails of blackness behind themselves, or even the louds roars of gunfire as he tried to run due to the havoc. Instead of all this ringing any bells, all that the blue bunny could hear was his heart beating in his head louder and louder by each second, his ears were flopping against the back of his head as he ran with no destination in mind whatsoever. Yang could feel the acute sting of the bullets flying through the air like missiles in the middle of a typical conflict amongst the warring states. Bombs were flying, brothers were dying, people were crying, and even politicians were lying; the only thing missing was the part where cities were exploding but that turned out to be not the case. He knew that not only they were hot on their heels like dogs to steak meat, he could not even last this much longer, let alone live that long; besides, if there was one truth that would prevail then it would be this: no one lives forever.

Here was this Woo Foo Warrior, who wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything, and somehow, the blue hare was running for his life like if fate had gave him a run for his money to risk life and limb altogether. Yang could feel tears stinging his eyes and he squeezed them shut in an attempt to make them disappear; however, it would make up the fact that trouble was overflowing with only death and destruction in its wake. They ran over the edge of forever and down to very his face, falling onto the broken pavement while the sound of gunfire now replaced the sound of his heartbeat, and he wished it hadn't. The blue rabbit had refused to open his eyes and to take another glance at the museum which he was running away from but he could hear it all around him knew that it had indicated that they wanted something: the terracotta soldier in his possession. Even though that this kind of an artifact would have been better off back into the hands of its rightful owners, the latter were even a lot far from being innocent. Now that the die was cast at a roll that would burn down a bridge to the point of no return, Yang had no choice but to run; soon, his eyes sprang open in time to see that a jade automobile was slowing down towards him only narrowly missed his own body by inches. It was so close to the blue bunny he could see two men with the venom in their eyes that could kiss the former goodbye. Feeling his field of vision catch sight of them all, his fists grew to twice his average size as he screamed to the top of his lungs with these words, "PAWS OF PAIN!" With an overwhelming burst of energy, Yang punched the car in the midair before it came back landing down on the sunroof as glass shattered everywhere from around the affected car; the path was cleared once again.

All that the blue hare could think about were the girls in his life that he had cared about ever since that very ill-fated day. First was Yin, his sister, his annoying twin sister that he loved so dearly he would view as the literal counterpart to his appearances, personality, and everything else that they all shared. No matter how fights they got into, Yang actually cared for her as if she was a potted plant that was bathed in water and sunlight at the same time on a regular daily basis. Next, there was Suzie, his adoptive complement, that his older brother cared for very deeply just like he did with his twin sister altogether. The purple rabbit always wanted to look up to seeing a brighter outlook on life more often, even when the times got darker than black every now and then once in a while. And then there was Lena, his girlfriend, whom Yang placed such even greater love into her since the past three years on a month to remember where April showers brought May flowers. Though separated by society and by the blue harvest that housed the men of destiny that got a burning heart on the battlefield, deep down they all wanted someone to lean on.

But today was different; it was like that the people chasing down the blue bunny would stop at nothing this time, determined to take back what was "rightfully" theirs, and wanting nothing more than just that and also revenge. And if that wasn't enough, they wanted to make sure that once they got their hands on Yang they would spare no expense to have him be taught such a painful lesson. The only option that was left for him was to just keep running away like he, his sister, his father, and (arguably) his friends and their families always had been doing since those three years that have passed them all by like an arrow. Normally when it came to fighting the likes of the blue hare's most hated enemies the former was used to the latter group being armed with next to nothing in their grasp; but, this was too much to handle for anyone that knew about hand-to-hand combat, especially when the enemies in question are holding firearms. Regardless, only one thing was certain: never bring a knife to a gunfight and if it were true that Yang's bamboo sword would count as a knife then chances are that the odds of winning were as slim as a tapeworm in the belly of a beast [named Darlene who used it to solve a weight problem at the cost of her life so she would fit in a size four dress (which she only wore to her own grave)]. Needless to say, even if that cowardly façade was set aside in an instant, it wouldn't even do forasmuch for such a 'great' hero to the fair readers perusing this story in their time of such great leisure.

In short, it turned such a courageous blue rabbit that treated fighting as an orgasm better than his manustupration in a morning shower into such a cowardly hedgehog with a dilemma that hurts the ones they become closer to in the middle of a freak rainstorm around the month of September. The fear that was creeping into his soul was not only of his own death but of how it would affect those he could leave behind so aside from running Yang started to think once again; however, the only thing that popped into his very mind once again was Yin. Whether or not the thought of his twin sister was either worrying or bothering him, fate was about to use this very thinking to deal him the cards that would be played to deal such a crushing blow.

* * *

In either case, Horace was still in that same building on the phone with someone just like he was since only yesterday and just like that same yesterday in question, that someone on the other side of the phone line was at the police station. For some logical reason whatsoever, his partner was nowhere in his sight within the very room in question; even though Ritter was around, it was obvious that it was more or less knowledgeable for him to stay out for a while. Perhaps, it had something to do with the fact that what happened last night was not even part of the master plan in question and that it was to keep the latter from making things go from bad to worse; or, it was for another reason unknown to everyone else.

"Well, did it work?" the swine shouted on one end of the phone as he slammed his fist on the table with moderate force that shook the room a bit, "well, did it?" "It worked; punk ass faggot 'Uncle Antlers' doesn't even suspect even a goddamn thing, yet," another person on the phone line answered the fat guy. After a brief trice, Horace started to calm himself down and countered back on the lighter side, "alright then, Keenan; since those smugglers from District Liber are going to be here, they're going to transfer you someplace else nearby for your further arraignment thanks to yours truly. In addition, there is a plan to fix up what happened last night to keep everything a secret for a little longer; but, I recommend that you keep your mouth shut for a while now that the mission is in the next phase." "Yes sir," Keenan cawed with agreement, "I need to hang up anyway; Commissioner Scots is about to bring his gay little ass over here just to end the conversation. Goodbye…" The falcon on the other side of the phone line had hung up and so did the swine that had done so just right after; once again, a long trice had passed just before the latter had changed his demeanor from the one that played a role in an earlier conversation on the phone with the latter.

"Ritter, get your ass in here right now!" Horace screamed with anger as the rat went inside the doorway within the room fearfully. Ritter sputtered towards the swine, "is there anything you want me to do for you, sir?" "As a matter of fact, now that you mention it there is; better yet, I have a job for you," Horace answered as he then held up a picture of Susie and Yin, "you remember these brats from? I want you to do something about them so they wouldn't be linked to us at all!" "Yes sir!" the golden rat obeyed apprehensively as he then scurried out of the very room he was called into in the first place.

Somehow, it starts to lead up to the bathroom where those mentioned bunny girls from earlier were since that very last night. The purple one just was sleeping quietly in the arms of the pink one alongside over the dirty floor since that silent and holy night, sleeping in heavenly peace like the infant child she was. All of the sudden, the door flew open very loudly as it brought the very two up and awake to find someone at the egress still covered in black; despite this, the shadow was actually a mortal just like Yin and Suzie but with a darker shade of morality making up for the fact that both of its own eyes were glowing bright red. The shadowy mortal grabbed the purple hare by the hand, already aware that she was still in chains just like her pinker sibling who started to stand up and follow. The younger one started to put up a struggle with the mysterious one but received a slap that brought her tears, making the older one yen for witnessing the stranger's retribution for such callous manhandling. Still, they were taken and no one spoke up for them at all just like all the other times: first they came for the chicken before the egg and no one spoke up because of annoyance, next was the time when they came for the tree stump and his family yet no one spoke up for them because of a(nti)pathy, and then they came for the ogres and no one spoke up for them because of grief. No matter what had happened just right now it was just plain simple as that: first, it was just ten little niggers and then there were none (or better yet, and then there were fewer).

* * *

Now, there was a small house that was surrounded in an open field of whiteness within the fair Novi Finis City standing only two floors tall with high and mighty color. The abode was bombarded in a bright fill of big brick bloodshot blush. The hip roof sloped down slightly on all four corners in a steep pitched gable. Many of the wholesome bay windows were either closed or obscured by blinds while the sunshades hovered over them without even obscuring the viewing of the great outdoors from the inside point of view. The black driveway had a blue hardtop sitting on the fertile foundation even though there was a garage next to the home. In addition, there were at least two people just out in the cold within the small front yard.

This time, the attention was now outside that very house currently focused on those two males, a chicken named Coop and an antelope called Burton whom although they pledged the same allegiance they had both shared compared to the pledged allegiance to the flag that united the states and to the republic for which it stands as one nation under God and indivisible with liberty and justice for all, they had their share of similarities and differences. For starters, the former wore a red puffy jacket with a hood while the latter had retained his aquamarine jacket to defend themselves from the very cold of the February being washed away. Though the two of them have both sported their long scarves and retained their decent pairs of pants, their boots were worn on their very feet to shield them from pneumonia hiding within the ash like snow.

The reason for their predicament was easy to point out from it all: the two also had shovels and a bag of rock salt in their possession; in short, they were outside shoveling the ash like snow from the very sidewalk. Because of last night's snowstorm, it was bound to find its way on their since there was plenty of snow to be going around; though it was fun for the kids that enjoyed it, the adults were growing displeased with it altogether. Even though that construction vehicles had initially done their part of removing it off the streets, roads, turnpikes, avenues, bridges, tunnels, highways, and freeways there would always be the constant threat of another one of nature's dark side: black ice. It would even be found at the very crosswalks (of life) under the pain of death whenever someone had traversed over some element that was once water in its checkered past. And so, it was all the resolve that it was needed to get the snow off the walkways people had used daily to prevent the accidents that would ostensibly befall. This would prove to be even reasonable since the situation had a nasty way following the laws set by a guy named Murphy just to prove a point that luck is ephemeral.

Basically, it was the readers' typical experience with the ash like snow: Burton sang while shoveling the snow off the sidewalk with a straightforward smile, while Coop peppered the rock salt (a)round with a highbrow glower. What one took for fun the other took for something else anything but fun or boring; after all, the latter had a reason for that dirty look that was shown but it wasn't aimed at or taken out on the former. Unbeknownst to the antelope, the chicken thought about the youth that had been lost long ago when the latter was faced with the opportunity to battle Eradicus (possibly for one last time); but, just like all the others that fought, hopes and dreams were shot down like if they were clay pigeons. Their killers, their own family, had inadvertently ran the remaining innocence down(right) into the ground like two pies to the face and one in a field somewhere in a farm; in Coop's case, it was his own mother. Though it was justified for the sake of protection, it was an irrational moment that everyone had, if ever, experienced: many people perished, the griffon destroyed, great tears shed, reddening anger growing, opponents chased away, world making sense, childhoods prematurely dead, trust eroded quickly, and memories scarring everyone. Happenstance, most of the once beloved Woo Foo Warriors (in A Little Less Training) still lived on, not just in the hearts broken ablaze and/or in the minds lost in a twist but as the people that are still living, albeit cold and/or distant; of course, this is what almost happened to the chicken had a few intervened. And so, it was time for Coop to move on his life by starting over.

At last, the (com)mission was finally all done as the crosswalk from home to the outside world became free of the ash like snow once more, alacritous to be treaded on without the pain of death pulling the soles of earth down like gravity. Putting down the shovels that escorted the whiteness into neatly aligned accumulations and wrapping up the bags that salted the iciness to a melt, the two had sat down at the porch with hopes for rest; even better, their mother stepped out of the door with hot chocolate in her possession, speaking to them as warmly as their beverages were brewed, "here's some nice hot chocolate for doing a good job with clear the snow away today, boys." "Gee, thanks mom!" Burton said as he received his with joy beholden, "I like hot chocolate." "Why do you have some too, Coop?" she offered as that drink still remained warm like that short colloquy. The chicken also took his hot chocolate gently and drank it slowly like if time was being stiller than an episode with a boy's encounter with an oversized automaton; afterwards, he said to her, "I appreciate it."

* * *

Now, it was back to the home where Dave resided with his fellow beings in that deserted town; however, instead of the boy (tree stump in question) who has lived being inside the bathroom or bedroom, his father was in his bedroom remaining in his stead. The ceiling was suspended ten feet from the ground having not even a main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom, were blank just like the snow that came and gone last night ever since. The flooring was also bared, only baked and broiled with terracotta to match the ceiling and the walls. A window was present yet it was closed for it didn't even have the crystal shield to protect the occupant(s) inside from the elements outside. There was also only one trundle bed fit for him; even though it could hold up to two people, he was alone most of the time in his room. The only way that the void growing from within would be filled was feasibly simple: there was a little beige in his hands including cerulean pages all written with dark ink. The father was scrolling throughout the pages that had been written in until there was a one that was blank and unused; soon, he started taking up his biro to jot down what had happened so far.

"_To my dear sweet Amandine,"_ his first words have been written as the writer(s) in question think up of what to say in there before indenting below those five words that were jotted down, _"I just want to say it was a lot nice to be having myself writing to you even when you're not even here anymore since long ago. It seems that after all the times that I have spent writing to you for a very long time I'm beginning to run out of things to say in there for some reason. Though I sensed that our beloved daughter is not with you as we speak, I have also yet to see her again for some reason at all. Basically, it's somehow my way of saying that I still miss you but I can't come back to you yet at all and that I probably made a mistake for thinking the other way. If you are asking me that 'how many years have passed since I saw you last?' question, then I would give out that 'oh, maybe about fifteen years ever since' answer; in this case, she must be about eighteen years old by now."_

"_Of course, this is probably my fault for this predicament since the turning of the circle; better yet, it was more like the war when our girl was taken. On some rainy summer day, I decided to give up on finding her and maybe kill myself by drowning in a waterfall so I can be reunited with you. To tell you the truth, I did fell off from the waterfall supposedly to my very death to begin with; but, there was actually a twist: somehow I have managed to survive the collapse nevertheless. At first, I saw your very face beaming with pity as if for some reason it had worked; however, it turned out I was regaining consciousness and I started to see what actually turned out to be Eileen breathing life back into me. Afterwards, I started to forget about my family a little bit__and talked to her instead about it; soon, I started to feel grateful for what she did. I wish I haven't easily forgotten about you like that ever since," _the fatherly tree stump wrote as he had found himself at the end of the page he was writing on and turned over to another page in order to continue on with his diurnal composition.

Afterwards, the man resumed with his writing by saying, _"Now, I did say that I wished that I haven't easily forgotten about you like that ever since the day I met the ephemeral Eileen; why is that you may easily wonder about, my dear sweet Amandine? Well, it is simple: when I remarried, I felt like that I had become a whole new person; I had found hope in myself, a lease on life, a new family, and even a new wife. We always been content with the happiness within one another: she finds beauty in even the most simplest of things while I appreciated them. They say that love is the most subtle force in the world so I was searching for it; in fact, it was more like the pursuit of happiness itself existing in the lives of everyone. Up 'til now, I never took it for granted since that day. Maybe my only sin that I have committed was adultery and that it has started to hold me back; but, life goes on."_

"_And now my own sons, Chip and Dave, they're becoming distant. Chip should have been better off becoming the frontrunner of the Greenwald family but he is satisfied with demoting himself from brother to his cousin instead. As for Dave, he barely even talks to me at all to begin with but instead talks to his mother in my stead but I understood him anyway because of all he has been through ever since. I really don't like my eldest son's attitude of showing discontent, especially the time when he beat up his own brother for what we tried to do for the both of them. Even Dave himself is starting to regret this. So, it's not that I don't want to be with him; __I just__ - well can't say no more is what I need to say for now. It seems I have now instantly lost a few more things to say right now because of all this that has happen so far since a few years ago."_

"_With sincere regrets I leave to you dearly on a daily basis, I bid you adieu with such grave concerns,"_ the tree stump said writing it down as he continued with the indented paragraph on another page next to it,_ "In short, I have done everything to prove myself worthy twice to show that my existence wasn't merely in vain nor was your bereavement but it seem its beyond hope once again; I fear that the battle may be raging on but that the war is lost so now I beg of your forgiveness and the mercy from the heavens where you reside in your eternity. Best Wishes, Your Husbandly Newlywed, Halliburton Ulrich Greenwald."_

With a close of the book, the writer, thy named Halliburton hides it under the bed like if it were a skeleton in the closet named after its first love. Afterwards, he starts to turn the knob on the door and opens it to leave the very room he had resided in (for now).

* * *

This instability of the readers' humble raconteur brings themselves back to the home of the goblin king's son; however, instead of being in his room with his muse and flame called his beautiful wife, he was inside the nursery with his mother and child. The reason for the very situation occurring was feasibly simple like a textbook case known by heart in the mind of a lawyering phoenix who was right: the child in question had eyes that were irrigated with tears once again; however, instead of whimpering hunger it was uncomfortable disgust. Jobeaux's child laid on the changing table as her father was standing by as he watching his mother doing something so obvious: changing a diaper.

The items had already been gather before the whole thing had been started as it had includes another diaper, some wipes, ointment, and a change of clothes just included. As the lilac infant lain on a flat surface with a towel underneath them a fresh clean diaper was opened as it laid beneath the soiled one, keeping the surface clean as a whistle. After remove the straps of the diaper with baby's legs down, her grandmother took the front flap of the diaper and lay it down as it was unfolded towards her while making sure that the baby's bottom is still on the back flap of the diaper. The child's father gently grabbed her ankles with one hand and raised them off the diaper yet the lower back stayed; fortunately, he removed the soiled diaper to the side, getting the stuff out of the way while his mother, her grandmother, cleaned up the lilac goblin, keeping the mess to a minimum and out of reach of the baby and her feet. Jobeaux taken a baby wipe and cleaned the area where her daughter was soiled, wiping it front to back in order to reduce chances of possible infections as he checked that all skin folds and such are cleaned. The baby's fundament was still up while it took about under several wipes for a really messy diaper to be cleaned, placing the used ones on top of the soiled diaper that was just removed. Then, the dirty diaper was folded in half by the child's grandmother to keep the soil and wipes inside while her son finished the job, using the tabs to make it all into one tight bundle.

The lilac being now laid gently onto the new diaper as the flap was brought forward and taped to the back around the waist, making sure it's not too tight while the ruffle was out around the leg to prevent leaks. The grandmother picked her up a placed a knitted shirt over the girl and cooed, placing the baby in the crib safely as her grandchild's father cleaned the changing area while pretreating as necessary before proceeding to launder. Jobeaux placed the disposable diaper into a small plastic bag, seal, and place it outside in a garbage can; then, he had put everything away: creams, lotions, and baby oils were put somewhere safe. The child's father kept all the diaper changing supplies where it would be able to find them quickly and easy each time it would be needed. The old one and the teenaged one both washed their hands thoroughly before wiping the baby's hands with another wipe, sanitizing them with ointment that is formulated for sensitive skin. The lilac goblin then fell asleep in heavenly peace, her father and grandmother dotting on it with a silent voice from the star(s) of water with love; but, they knew that her sleep needed tranquility so the two tiptoed out of the room.

"Alright, now that you already know how to take care of the child, I'm sure that I can trust you with such a lifelong task; it's been two months since Little Lucy came into this world," the motherly goblin stated as she was referring to the child inside the nursery with Jobeaux. Lucy's father complied, "yes, I know that ma." "It's also been very long since that Zweig had banished us from associating with that city folk neighbors from nearby," his mother expounded with slight melancholy, "times like this reminds me of the Rich Slide when everyone barely had enough to go around; even if we find something glittery and whatnot, I doubt that anyone would try to trade with us or anything. And your father is sick with those damn tonsils of keeping him from talking clearly not that he spoke of thing not as much; plus, my eyesight is started to fail me so we may not live that much longer. At least I can look forward to seeing you and Annie sharing that bond with your child as you three all grow up into adults just like yours truly and your father for example and start a family." "That's what they are for, bonds," Jobeaux merely replied to his mother's brief soliloquy as he started to turn around slowly so he can leave. As the gingerly male started to walk away, he then heard the matriarch say to him with (luke)warm reckoning, "in case you need me again, I'll be there for you."

"Okay then, ma," Jobeaux said to his mother as the former started to get further away from the latter very slowly, "I'll be fine anyway for now." Somehow on the other hand, they could feel that no matter how okay any of the two said about such a basically current situation, it was said out of a mutual culpability between them. After a mere brief moment, she too started to leave the hallway for there was nothing else to be said at all for now since her dear son had just left the area.

* * *

Now the mountainside stood where it had remained all this time since that very last night in question where the clouds poured whiteness onto the earth with such a great fury. Even though that the snow remained as it stood up for only a yard, there was a sign that bore a pair of footprints that belonged to someone (or something) had traveled towards the lake; in fact, there were two pairs of them. Regardless of the very ostensible wintriness that bounded itself to have every February washed away, it didn't stop what was going on.

Those so said footprints in question actually belonged to the two ogre outside in the cold, Judi and her daughter Tillman, whom although were female, shared the same kind of eyes, had the same color of skin on their bodies and the change within and beyond (or lack thereof) they had their share of differences. First, for starters, the former stood tall like an (overlooking) adult like while the latter was only but a small child. Secondly, Judi wore lipstick on her mouth whereas Tillman had not. The adult had horns counting up to a three dog night on her heads while her spawn possessed only but one instead; after all, one is the loneliest number that anyone can do. More descriptively, the frilly pink garb from the last two years ago was all that the former had on herself at all but the younger counterpart was clothed only in bathwater to protect the (ephemeral) artlessness.

There was a good reason for this being an occurrence: Judi was giving her daughter Tillman a bath as everything got ready in advance, alleviating the need to run around while gathering all the gear together. Using a black cauldron to store the water as the temperature was being checked with an elbow and a wrist the water was comfortably warm to touch but not hot enough to scald for it was already heated; also, it was lined with a cup in hand so that there was something to rinse off any soap. The child's head remained out of the water to avoid that sinking feeling as its mother used a cup to get the baby wet and a soft washcloth to begin washing the baby with only a gentle scrub and a wash down, getting between all the little creases and under the neck where moisture seem to collect. Then Judi washed her hair, leaning Tillman back and gently massaging the water into the scalp before using the cup to pour water over the latter's head. Before rinsing the child down, the mother made certain that the temperature of the incoming water is not too hot as she also made sure any soap used is off as the bath was being finished. Tillman was placed in a towel being careful to cover her body from the cold, dried gently in the skin folds so that no excess moisture is left there as much as possible 'til quickly nothing remained; afterwards, Judi replaced the diaper and dressed the latter in clean clothes, shirt, skirt, and ribbon altogether.

The motherly ogre picked her daughter up in these strong arms and the former expressed her joy by cuddling her. "Now, there's my Tillman all squeaky clean; yes you are, yes you are," Judi cooed and coddled Tillman lightheartedly with genuine comfort; even so, the former pulled up the latter's shirt to the point where the midriff showed its bared umbilicus and blew on the stomach, emitting the sound of raspberries as it earned itself a child's laughter. Afterwards, the adult ogre had picked her spawn as the latter rested on the former's head and they started to return from where they had just came from by following the path of the footprints that had took them both down by the riverside. Pretty much since the very day of the toddler's parturition, Tillman was the only child that her mother Judi had truly warmed up to; even though that the former was merely far from her teens by the magic number of three, there was a(n unbreakable) bond between the two of them. The grownup mother took a little more joy in her life when it came to the fact that she was with her youngest child, sharing the same blue gender no less. Most of all, their mutual happiness was so great it even left a disheartened writer admirably speechless (and wordless).

At last, the two ogres had managed to reach the cave that was called their home (away home) where Roger was present, still standing guard to make sure no one knows where they were lest they be discovered. Judi sat her daughter Tillman back on ground zero as a show of command to go back inside the cave and wait for a while so that a private conversation between the former and the (former's) husband alone. Needless to say, whatever those very words that were about to be exchanged amongst the adults, it would prove to be of good reason why their youngest child was sent to the cave [and why their son was not around to hear any of this (though it wouldn't been due to some pugnacious infringement inflicted from long ago)].

* * *

Finally, Lena was still at home while donning the azure housecoat from only yesterday as it covered her whole body; yet, her spots were still there as she coughed hoarsely. Though the illness was showing little signs of ebbing from the poor girl, they were also showing little signs of development; in short, a stasis was in progress that was making it a living hell. If there were any words to describe such a predicament like that, then "freedom" would always be around the corner like fries amongst a surrendering crowd of cheese eating (porch) monkeys; however, in the matter of the canine cub on the other hand, another word would pop up: pain.

Irregardless, Lena was now at the kitchen inside the home that been around for her place of residence since long ago and it was typically equipped with everything people can find in an average kitchen(ette). Here was an electrical stovetop oven that relied on perfect timing and setting at the same moment to cook any kind of well-deserved meal for even a party of five. Then there was a watery sink with so many dishes inside it even piled up in a tower standing up to a foot as if the rest was directly touching Davy Jones' locker by five below. Over here was but only a small refrigerator that was fully stocked with whatever anyone could find inside it to just snack on for the purpose of killing some time (in cold blood). Up top were some run of the mill cabinets that stored clean dinnerware made from all kinds of materials and canned goods where more foodstuff were packaged in such compact items. At five below rested a black microwave on a countertop about a yard away from the sink next to a four-slotted toaster that was nearby and also away from the sink. In the very center rested a dining table with only two chairs standing by at opposite sides.

As the girl found herself in the kitchen, only one thing caught her attention and one thing alone: it was a piece of notebook paper taped to the refrigerator door; sequentially, she took it off there and read it with curiosity, _"Lena, I notice that you have now found yourself alone like always ever since you got sick more often and as always I don't blame you. I'll be out working late tonight; money is extremely tight now and I'm not sure where the next kaching is going to come from. Winter has been weighing down some pressure on crops and people ain't even interested in taking a glance at it. I will be home very soon just to check on you and make sure that you're still alive and well like always as any father should. I got some orange juice for you yesterday and there's also some soup in the microwave._"

After the canine cub had finished reading it altogether, the note in those two hands were crumpled up into a back and then sent to the trashcan where it'll spend the rest of its natural life going through Hell and high water before returning to the earth like the dust which had once came from. It was pretty much obvious that Lena read it as if these very words were being seen as a blasphemous travesty, a values dissonance that had conflicted the feelings of only yesterday with a postmodern today. Perhaps, the malaise that just followed had put her up as collateral like if a vote to keep the foxy girl in the house devolves into a mock slave auction; after all, the sickness was genuine. Or maybe it was punishment for the father rejecting the canine cub from the assistance that would have save the world from the wrath at the hands of the Night Master that razed the old town to the very ground. To Lena, it was simple either way: no matter how much he genuinely expressed deeply sincere regret for what happened in those yesteryears, the former wasn't ready to forgive the latter yet. Thankfully somehow, she wouldn't even know that what was written down wouldn't make anything even worse than it already was or has been because it had already occurred.

Taking heed to the recently abandoned note, the canine cub opened the refrigerator and took out the very orange juice that her dear father brought out of compunction. Instead of finding the glassware to drink it out of, Lena drank out of the whole entire carton entirely in one gulp with drops pouring down from her lips. Based on the sentiment, it would be clear that it would be something no one would enjoy doing in their life, not in this one or in the next and not even in one of their past lives.

* * *

Now it was back to Yang again [like it always has been since (g)olden days of his childhood], still scuttling as the salvo and the screaming sounded seriously close by to him; yet, he could still hear his own heart beating against the ribcage. After sprinting down for only a thousand yards, the blue rabbit now stopped to hear civilians screaming all around him and see the speeding cars burning rubber as gunfire echoed outside. As if all this were ringing like church bells on a Sunday morning, his heart was beating louder and faster by each second, his ears were flopping against the back of his head as he ran with no destination in mind whatsoever. "Screw this, I'm tired of running already!" shouted Yang as he was still feeling the acute sting of the bullets flying through the air like missiles in the middle of a typical conflict amongst the warring states, he stopped dead in the track and enlarged his fists together to punch out another car with a scream, "PAWS OF PAIN!" The oncoming automobile was now flying through as the fragile glass shattered like puzzle pieces, its hood crumpled up as if it were a note, and even the occupants inside of it were screaming; the only thing missing was the part where the car was about to be exploding but that turned out to be not the case yet. "Ahhh… goddamn it all to hell; that freaking kid is good as–––" was all that one of the occupants said who crawled out with blood from his forehead reaching for something as he saw another fist launched at him emblazed in fire towards the overturned car.

Here the car had now burst into flames, its two passengers scorching in a hellfire destined to send them down after death as the paint blackened. The blue bunny squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to make the sight of the calamity disappear; however, it wouldn't discredit the datum of how this was still happening and how it happened. He took another glance at them which was turned into a smoldering pile of scrap metal he once was running away from but destroyed it at the last second. Yang still had the terracotta soldier in his possession and no time to think of a plan that would get him out of all this trouble that had been caused like he would always; yet, running away was all there is and there was nothing that could be done about it. Again, the blue hare only looked back as the automobile stood rigidly in place, smoking with blaze while getting increasingly frustrated with the situation beyond his control. It was bad before when Eradicus attacked Yang's former hometown but now the latter found himself caught in boiling water, especially with the fact he had already killed some people; to make matters worse, it was easy to be flabbergasted to find more people trailing from behind. Either way, time was steadily running out and whatever made the statue so special the blue rabbit would never know for when no more time was left over he was as good as dead.

Like usual, when things had just gone bad more trouble follows as he was forced to run away from the madness; just like last time, he balled up his hands into fists as he looked and prepared to charge onward toward the convoy once again (possibly for the last time). But then, a stream of providence has beamed over Yang in the form of men (and women) in blue just like his dear brother when they came to aid their fellow policeman from before; in fact, the latter was also among them who have just arrived onto the scene as quickly as possible along with a squadron fire trucks and ambulances in all directions. All the other gunslingers were either shot dead or have surrendered to the other policemen and policewomen alike as others searched for anyone in need of assistance; now, it was time for the blue bunny to step out of hiding and move onwards as planned, searching whatever was hidden within the depot that made the gunmen step out of line and aid his fellow man. Walking throughout the last of the entire repository with sirens in the background Yang couldn't help but shake the fact that out of all the time that he and Yin put their lives on the line, this was nothing compared to the time he nearly died long ago; then again, he felt like that he was already dead long ago. Then, just as the blue hare felt like he was out of harm's way, he had found himself in the path once again; this time, that path belonged to a red pickup truck that laid it straight out like a big fat hen.

The bamboo sword dropped onto the ground when the car hit the owner square in the face. All that the driver could do was just watch in shock at the scene that seemed to happen in slow motion; finally, Yang hit the floor like a lady in the elevator with a gentleman and his pet dog. A faint trail of blood appeared where the blue rabbit slid onto the ground as he was merely just lying there unconscious and motionless. What made it worse was that when the driver of the pickup truck stepped out of the car its identity was now finally revealed to be none other than Ritter himself with a worried look on his face as he thought to himself, "Crap, my boss is going to kill me when he finds out about it on the news the moment he puts two and two together again. Better get him outta here." The rat took Yang's hand and sighed in relief when he felt his pulse; however, just staring at his emotionless face made it even creepy as if playing a pirated copy only to find (oneself) a bone chilling message at the end. Ritter scooped the blue bunny up in his arms with all the strength that could be mustered up and started to carry the boy inside the red pickup truck with fear. Needless to say, even the writer alone was speechless to think about it for starters; after all, some occasion did come to mind as the writer had just left.

Either way, it would be only a matter of time for this prelude of tragedy to generate a gambit that owns the means of production with the means to an end justifying the means that would possibly spell out the end of the next phase that the plan would move into as it had already spelled out the end of that chapter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Indeed it was; besides, I was afraid that we might run out of something. Of course, it seems that-

Dominique: STOP TALKING! Can we please, for the love of all that is freaking sweet, end this chapter now?

Sanzo: Not yet; we need to give out some pointers here. First off, we decided to give out the names of Dave's parents: Halliburton the father (or Hal for short) and his wife (or better yet the apple of his *cough* *cough* Ai), Eileen; even though you already knew them earlier in the story, we felt that it would be better that you get learn about themselves in third person mode as a show of introduction. Here are some twists: his current wife isn't his first one and neither Dave nor Chip are his sons; his first wife already died from a disease and he also had a daughter but she's missing for now, fueling his first suicide attempt. Secondly, I decided to expand the relationship between Jobeaux and his mother as if it were between a student and a teacher when it came to raising a family; after all, where did you think the child would come from? After all, you already know about it anyway so don't confuse them with those folks from Aintry; those fucks give us the creeps so deep it would make Donny and Marie Osmond look like Hansel and Gretel from Black Lagoon. Lastly, the moment with Judi and Tillman has also been lengthened to flesh out the relationship more descriptively since that family is everything to themselves and other; like mother, like daughter. Besides, I was running out of ideas anyway.

Dominique: You done yet?

Sanzo: Yes.

Dominique: Okay, since that we're done, now's the part where I say **"PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!"**


	9. Eight Simple Rules

**Author's Note:** Sorry about that, people; this is PenGator3 here with Chapter Nine already...

Sanzo: You should be already; you took four goddamn months to come up with this crap. (Sanzo gives him a good kick and sends Dominique in the air)

Dominique (in the air): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sanzo (looks up in the air as Dominique screams): Alright before we get to the story, I want to start off responding to **Aquas DragoKnight's** review: first off, whoop de doodle do; we have successfully turned your kid friendly show into some sick and twisted piece of work. Secondly, thanks anyway sir. And lastly, what happens to Yin and Suzie will be revealed later on in this chapter so hang on to your underwear and read while you still can.

Dominique (comes down from the sky): Ow! Goddamnit!

Sanzo: Finally; now, where was I? Oh yeah, the disclaimer: **Yin Yang Yo belongs to Bob Boyle and Bob alone; if it did belong to us, they would have made season three which would be super special awesome like "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series."**

Dominique: We done yet, already?

Sanzo: Yes, now let's go already...

Dominique: Fine then.

* * *

**Eight Simple Rules For Why Breaking Out Is Hard To Do ~Errand Boy~**

The cold atmosphere remained over the fair Novi Finis City after last night's freak whiteout had come and gone for now with the ash like snow left behind which seemed settled that the fact of how it had carved a trail of obstruction, an example of a cold cruel world that many live in. As a result, the only automobiles were none other than just bulldozers and dump trucks that plowed throughout the piled snow and cleared most of it away while others followed behind in order to go through with what their dear owners were going to go. Though as if everything had already just remained the same as it was like only yesterday while the people still found it typical to not find anything out of the ordinary about last night, a ray of light beamed down from throughout the clouds like if it were the approach of an (arch)angel or two. The people going about with their daily lives saw it and noticed that it belonged to the golden sun, attempting to shine its brightest in spite of the overcast that had the potential to bring in a storm filled with a wintry precipitation; however, a storm has already appeared and it spelled of only terror from long ago someplace [not (too)] far away.

But then, the readers started to ponder on the thought that was plaguing their dear minds since it was stirred and turned by the hands and fingers of the writer all with just two questions brewing in their minds: "what was happening, now?" and "what it's going to be?" There was only a blue rabbit, which is Yang in a room still unconscious as he barely sees a faint outline of something and hears distant voices. Those amethyst eyes were still closed as proof of his condition as if they were wired shut for some unknown reason, forcing these pupils to see nothing but blackness all around him regardless of direction whatsoever; in fact, he even sported a black eye. Yang also had blood on his face that was still drying up after all the punishment it had underwent upon contact with the pickup truck at high speed, evaporating into little more than a mere nothingness. Several cuts and bruises had been sported on both the blue rabbit's arms like a bunch of tattoos made in spite of the future repercussions it may've hold up ahead. Even a few scratches were all over his legs pretty much everywhere and they were already worn because of all the running that their owner put himself through after what had happened. More descriptively, Yang was found lying on a mattress with only some twine tied tightly around his wrists and a chain binding his abdomen, the same type of one used to hold both his twin and adoptive sisters captive from last night.

Near that room were three others in what appeared to be close range: they are Horace, Ritter, and some other guy next to them. He was but a tall caiman, a strong male that had his scaly casing colored in a reddish shade like Bakelite itself overall. He had the body structure of a prototypical athlete but wore a long black trench coat that covered most of his body but not his face, tail, or hands. The caiman's eyes were of a goldish brown showing only but signs of anger and dissatisfaction over the situation at hand so far since earlier. His hands were dabbled in a mint green pair of gloves in order to protect himself from the very cold outside that had brought little comfort since he was endotherm, treasuring the desert sand heat instead of the ash like snow. Even so, the caiman had a thick pair of big boots drenched in the midnight of the azure on his own two feet that have managed to fit him well enough even though his toes were sharp. The teethed fangs within his muzzle were a pearly white and sparkling clean, contrary to the overall nature of his accomplices in question.

They all waited for any response whatsoever while trying to make up their minds on what to do with the situation so far. Last night was a night full of festivities as a celebration was in order, held in the honor for the safe return of the senator's son whom was in the grip of kidnappers in broad daylight; yet, it didn't end there yet at all not one bit. In the midst of it, the smoke had poured into the room fueling confusion and delay amongst the very crowd that had spewed gossip and compliments towards one another; better yet, it was the work of the uninvited, people like Keenan whom was caught trying to escape with his colleagues when the dust settled. Once it did it was only the crowd that had remained minus two people: Yin, the pink bunny whom was his fraternal twin from birth and Suzie, the purple one whom was an extra foster sister with an older brother. In some way, it was clearer that Yang had felt like Hell since last night but the fact he had underwent such in the past few hours would have made him wake up in such a personal one for all eternity, never knowing of their fate at all; even though there was some chance that the other two would end up late, they would be separated as well.

As this would sharpen the very readers up and make them ready for a bit the silence itself was finally broken by someone amongst the terrible trio that watched him. "You're lucky that this rabbit is still alive, Ritter; your actions have caused enough trouble in one full setting," Senator Roark bellowed towards his subordinate as the former was referring to the predicament that Yang was currently in. Then the caiman spoke up, "leave it to me; I know what to do with him." "Well, know this!" the swine responded to that comment, "I want no more accidents like last night, you know; after all, Ritter, you've already done enough for now…" "Yes sir," the rat whimpered in guilt for what his superior had shed some light on. The tall red caiman spoke up again, "He's tougher than I thought..." "What, you mean him…?" Roark asked the tall red caiman, "it's no coincidence that someone like this one would just show up, the fact that for some reason he would be drawn to us somehow, the boy from last night and now, after all of this and that we finally meet again."

Soon, the blue hare was starting to regain consciousness as he slowly sees a faint outline of something that was part of the milieu and begins to faintly hear distant voices of those from the other side, guarding the door as they spoke on and about. Those amethyst eyes were slowly opening as proof of Yang growing aware and somehow lively like if he were just one of the sentient sapling being forced to watch another plant being vitiated by an extra(-)terrestrial in horror; still, his eyes were blinking quickly between intervals, seeing nothing but blackness all around him regardless of direction whatsoever. He also had tasted the blood on his face that which dripped down to one of his cheeks that was on each side on the mouth where the tongue was doing so, still dried up after all he'd been through so far. The presence of cuts and bruises that had been sported on both of Yang's arms were overshadowed the chains that bind him to reduce movement; even so, his legs were pretty much overpowered by the same kind that was more important that the lost energy from the running earlier and the bloody scratches that came after it all. The blue rabbit had finally realized that he himself was lying on a ragged mattress in a windowless room, deprived of so many other necessities such as a (tele)phone and an uplighter for example.

"Why do you need him too anyway, boss?" Ritter then asked with such curiosity. The boar then answered that question, "I'm glad that you've asked: when our friend Garnet here had searched the boy, he found a statue in his pants pocket; you know, a terracotta soldier, the fragile one with the big stupid grin? I heard it contained great value of some sort; we might need to sell this later on when all this publicity starts to die down for a while." "Then what will we do next, sir?" the tall red caiman whom revealed himself to be Garnet catechized, "should we let the three of them all go?" "No, Yin here has something of great importance that can still help us get our hands on the others; besides, since we've ended up with extra here they'll tell anyone about our dealings and it will be the end of you and the end of me," Roark retorted.

The golden rat here then asked his equivalent about the situation, "has it finally blown over yet, now?" "Not a chance at all," Garnet answered Ritter with indifference, "the newscasters have said that there was an altercation that went on about roughly an hour ago this morning in the museum and what was going on. Apparently, some private party was going on above the lobby when the people heard the explosion coming from the basement. There were many dead bodies lying around charred like some backyard barbecue cookout gone bad because the water heater was destroyed. Afterwards, there was a trail of gunfire, wrecked cars, and even more dead people that followed outside there; because of that, the museum had to be closed down for a while." "Damn, all these people over some statue he stole?" the yellow rat chittered through his teeth in trepidation. The tall red caiman countered, "not only that, before it went outside there were boxes of contraband found near the exit that have managed to survive the inferno despite being close by; it seems they have been using this party here as a convenient cover up for this smuggling operation that the museum moonlighted in." Wow…" Ritter responded in disbelief, "a museum, the one place that no one would even suspect, like Nutsy TV." "Yeah, I know; that's why they wanted to avoid any leak about their precious cartel until now," Garnet finished.

Ritter then heard sounds of painful moaning nearby and realizes that it came from that very room they were all (safe)guarding where Yang was in before speaking up, "Boss, it looks like our friend is awake." The tall red caiman opened the door where the blue bunny was to face the terrible trio standing in front of him, still bounded by those metal chains that kept the boy in place. "There definitely is a resemblance, don't you think?" the swine commented as he took a glance at Yang before continuing, "to be honest, I'm not really sure but it doesn't really matter, the surviving descendants of the deadbeat Master Yo, the one whom left them both behind all for a more easier life for himself alone." The ringing of a nigh (tele)phone broke Roark away from all the focus on the blue hare and to the origin of its sound; auspiciously, Garnet picked it up and spoke from one end with a simple 'hello' and heard it all from the other end. "Who is it?" the golden rat asked quizzically as if he was curious and fearful for who could might be on the other end of the line at this moment. The tall red caiman just ignored Ritter like if he wasn't truly into answering the latter's question directly afore turning to face the swine with a monotone riposte, "it's for you sir."

"Yeah, it's me," Roark grabs onto the phone hurriedly and realized the voice on the other end belonged to Keenan, "what is it; what happened, Keenan?" "Oh, we have some problems, you know…sir?" the black falcon had answered with little hesitation judging from his tone of voice that was stated in. The swine had just noticed this slight change of feeling inside Keenan because of it by one bit and asked the latter again with a slight increase in tone within the former, "Keenan, what happened?" "It's those two faggots, 'Minor' and whatshisname 'Ted' talking to that bitch stag 'Uncle Antlers' nearby," the black falcon answered as he couldn't stand the noise behind in the background, belonging to Scotch, Miner, and the bull snarling and foaming at one another in another room, "they're squabbling over some shit right now." "I know that," Roark nonchalantly countered as he'd remember something from before in the past the last time they had a conversation over the phone. Keenan, confused, said, "how come?" "Have you forgotten already?" the swine sharply squeaked, "the smugglers were going to be here anyway so they're going to transfer you to your arraignment; besides, this is part of the plan so keep it quiet and it will be smooth sailing…got it?" "Yes sir…" the falcon surrendered and then relented so that only Roark would literally have the final say for now.

Calming down for a bit, the swine said his subtle 'goodbye' for now and hung up the phone afterwards, finally depleted of words; next, he talks to Yang whom was finally able to see them in front, "good morning, it's a pleasure to see you again; did you sleep well? You look a little drowsy. Garnet, please bring the boy round; I want his undivided attention." "What the hell is going on here?" the blue rabbit snarled as he had yet to adjust to his surrounding environs due to injuries sustained and far from happy to see Roark's face, "where am I and what are you doing here?" "Patience, my boy; all in good time," was how the swine had answered Yang's questions. Impatiently, the blue bunny forewarned Roark, "I'm warning you, if you don't tell me anything in particular, I gonna kill you!" "Is that any way to greet the senator of your beloved hometown?" the swine responded to the boy's futile threat like if it had meant nothing at all, "stop talking and start listening; you're in no position to be making threats." "What's this all about, sir; you already know very well that I'm not in any condition for this so why me?" Yang hollered as if the mere statement itself hadn't fazed him a bit at all. Roark continued and cautioned the blue hare by one bit, "relax my son, you'll do yourself an injury." "Really, that's all you can say to me after what happened?" the blue rabbit just chuckled a bit sardonically as the chains around him started to rattle, "I'll do you an injury; better yet, I'll kill you!"

"Get back here!" the tall red caiman repeated as he tries to keep Yang from jumping out of the mattress on all two feet and following through with the latter's angry wares. Noticing all the manhandling in particular going on, the blue bunny screamed at Garnet fiercely, "go to hell!" "Garnet, settle down and behave yourself already; make the boy listen…" the swine then gave out a command and Garnet did so by punching out Yang, causing the latter to fall onto the floor with more blood spilling out of the latter's nose, "can you hear me; are you listening now, my boy? Put him back on there!" "Yes sir," Ritter squeaked as he made sure that the blue hare would not get off the mattress this time after the former had just returned the latter to that adjacent spot in particular.

Satisfied that order had been restored quickly, Roark then asked Yang, "do I have your attention now, my boy; good, how are you feeling? Nice nap you had on this bed on there; too bad you were sleeping alone, let alone stripped of its nicer features. Anyhow, I would like to make you an offer you can't refuse." "Oh really," the blue rabbit snidely remarked while pretending to ignore the blood dripping down further throughout his face like if he were some kind of original gangster, "what makes you think that I won't do so?" "Simple," was all that the swine answered to Yang's demand as the former held up something in its grasp as confirmation that he was showing some work to the latter: a picture of the two bunnies that were last seen not long ago. The glower was now exposing itself on the young boy's with subtle understanding as he growled out another question towards Roark with dander, "where are they; what the hell have you done to them both? "Oh don't worry, they're all alive anyway… for now," the despicable swine responded smugly as if he didn't care, "you were taking quite a chance stealing something that valuable, let alone on your first try; someone must have had gone through a lot of trouble trying to keep it hidden until now that is, huh, bunny boy?"

"So what if I had stolen it from the museum anyway; what does it matter to you?" Yang said as his tongue tasted the dripping red blood once again, not caring about the fact that it wasn't a good source for nutrients. Roark shrugged and then spoke to the blue hare "I see, no problem then because we're going to play a game, my boy; do you like to play games? We'll find out what kind of man your really are; when the pain becomes too great to bear just give up and your suffering will end but if you do, the girls' lives will end as well. Garnet, please give the phone to the boy." "Yes sir," the tall red caiman shouted as he did what his boss told him; once he found a cellular phone nearby the former tossed it over to Yang with light effort and only one word towards the latter: "here…"

"So what the hell do you have in mind already, anyway?" the blue rabbit uttered in grim wonder. Ergo, the swine decided to explain it all to Yang a little more descriptively just so the latter can get the point, "this is the game we're gonna play and it's a bit like Simon Says, only you do what I say; I ring you, you do the job. You don't do what I tell you, the girls die. You don't do it where I tell you, the girls die. You don't do it when I tell you, the girls die; you get my drift? If you want to see them alive, you do exactly what I say; you talk to anyone, you're late, or you let me down, the girls dies. Do I make myself clear?" "Crystal, shiny clear as the big blue summer sky and the ocean itself; just one question," the blue bunny had confirmed with no resistance whatsoever, "what's this all about; what are you doing this to me for? I have done nothing to you at all."

"You have easily forgotten it all, haven't you my boy; you're on the run, killed many people, left a trail of destruction behind at the scene, and you even became a thief after all this so tell me: do you think the filth are gonna believe you?" Roark shouted at the top of his lungs. Left with few options, all that Yang could do was mutter, "then you better kill me now, I'm telling you... because if you don't... I'll get you for this, I swear!" "Ah, such anger; what am I going to do with you?" the swine lampshades the situation by noticing how the blue hare was struggling yet again so the former gets up from the desk and punches the latter out so hard consciousness becomes blacked out, "you have no idea, do you, my boy? You thought I was going to sit by and not profit from it all? When we're done with you, we'll bury you all in one grave." Roark turns round and starts laughing with Ritter joining in, albeit weakly; Garnet on the other hand just simply remained still and quiet, simply refusing himself to just merely make any emotion at all whatsoever at all to begin with since it was never fitting.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the museum, everything was already shot straight into the depths of Hell in a mere hot flash; chaos was now descending on each and every single corner of the sidewalk around that area like if it were an example of osmotic diffusion. A reign of fire and terror poured down upon the district like a set of raging rapids (but with molten lava instead of rushing water) as violent explosions (and partial nudity) had reduced many of all order and reason to rubble at once as it shook up the area. Pillars of smoke became so tall it was escaping from the wreckage and attempted to overcome the oxygenized ozone as if they had turned into anti-aircraft turrets with the intent to conquer the atmosphere above them. Vehicles of all sizes, makes, years, countries, and even models became overturned and some were getting burned as the streets of artistry became the streets of rage itself due to the skid marks that the tire tracks had left behind earlier, some with blood trailing within them when the automobiles ran over a few of the dead bodies everywhere. All that could be heard now were the sounds of the screams coming from the civilians all around as they ran from them while children were crying as they became separated from their families, searching to find their parents; others were killed in the sudden onslaught. The louds roars of gunfire as a result of the acute sting of the bullets flying through the air like missiles in the middle of a typical conflict amongst the warring states were also heard as well, skimping around between the foregrounds and backgrounds of life itself; after all, it did belong to the gunfighters fighting desperately as if it were a simple online team deathmatch that turned into a battle between good and evil being wage(re)d.

Here was another shootout between the police officers of Novi Finis City and the denizens of its underbelly that were feeding off of it with the very guns that dispersed (buck)shots at each other. Each time a bullet fired it would either undergo three simple fates: meet up with the world of flesh head on and destroy it while possibly and potentially ending a life, strike a blunt object by accident and then ricochet at each angle until the inertia and energy within were lost upon stoppage, or pierce the air just like the ones that attempted to fulfill its purpose only to miss when irony came out to play. Either way, it was one of the typical examples of a matter known as life and death, the former being the one chance that each and (almost) every individual got before the latter served as their final destination, albeit serious and pugnacious. In fact, it was also another chapter in the lives of those whom swore to keep the peace and maintain order as well as in the lives of those who had stirred uproar and caused chaos; ergo, the fate of those unlucky to be around them when certain things had come up and happen rested in their own hands. Somehow and someway, there was some kind of (sick) feeling that this was another part of the plan that was moving forward to the next phase as if it had come from the demented mind of its enigmatic author.

And as always, there was Henry with his revolvers in the possessive grip of its owner's own two hands minutes after biding its time in the two holsters for one of those days were already here and there. The very reason why this was all possible somehow is none but very simple: moments ago the indigo rabbit was at the depot under orders from his proprietor, the Commissioner to investigate what was possibly going on over there thanks to an anonymous tip sent by the somewhat talkative Keenan; however, it was all nothing more but a feint, a coincidentally legitimate pastime to say the least. Because of what had happened last night that was due to the shanghaiing of his two sisters, it was obvious that somehow that one of snatchers need to rely on something else to dilute the focus of it so that the former wouldn't be too obsessed with it; after all, it was too soon to pay attention to it that much. Therefore, Henry had went over there anyway, finding only armed sentries at almost every inch or two of the depot whom were none too happy to find people like him and all the other uninvited guests around these parts to begin with. Many of them that had dared to kill the indigo bunny with these very weapons in their own two hands found themselves dead with some of the survivors taken into custody as order had already been restored that quickly. Still, just as one previous mission had ended in victory for him another one had just begun this time with a much more different and difficult scenario already in play.

At (the same time as) the two revolvers were contributing to the sounds of gunfire being heard while the bullets struck the belligerents with pinpoint accuracy, all that Henry could truly think about were the sibling in his life that he had been involve with ever since that very ill-fated day. First in the indigo hare's mind was flooded with thoughts of Yin, his sister, his foster sister that he trusted so dearly he would view the latter as the epitome of appeal, tenets, and astuteness two of the thing that they've shared. The fact that the pink one has reminded him of his youngest sister with appearances and personality had made him like a third pater in line thanks to the age of adulthood. Next, there was Yang, Henry's younger brother whom adding to the fact that the former was also Yin's fraternal twin he'd looked out for the most, albeit a bit strict since their real father never truly did much that was worthy of fatherhood at all to begin with since birth. Everything that had happened all around the blue rabbit from the reckless abandon that were left behind through all the death and destruction left in what no longer remains of his former hometown to all the hopelessness and cravenness displayed by the fathers and mothers of his friends had shaped him the same way he made those cuts that alerted the older indigo counterpart. And then there was Suzie, his youngest sister, whom he placed such even greater love of her ever since, an invoked justification to why such big brothers like him were born first. Yet, her youth made her unready to understand how the world had changed since all this had happened long ago and so forth it like if she had to look up to Henry.

But for now it was different for the indigo bunny that was still standing after all this that had happened earlier so far; it was like that the people being taken down in front of the former would stop at nothing this time, determined to stay out of big house that would seal the fate of the latter, and wanting nothing more than just that and also revenge against the troublemaker from earlier. And if that wasn't enough, they wanted to make sure that once they manage to do so they would vow to get their hands on Yang so they would spare no expense to have him be taught such a painful lesson. The only option that was left for Henry was to just keep blasting his guns away at those belligerents like he had always been doing since the day he signed up to serve the public trust, protect the innocent, and uphold the law. Normally when it came to fighting the likes of them it was too much to handle for anyone at all that knew about weapons and the importance of marksmanship, especially when the enemies in question are also holding firearms; fortuitously, fellow officers were there defending the indigo hare along with those whom were unarmed as well. Regardless, only one thing was certain: because of what his young(est) brother had done earlier, chaos and discord was running rampant and it was time to restore peace and order to the streets of rage that have been paved with blood; thankfully, since he didn't not know how the latter had started it all, he was more focused on the gunfight taking place in front of him. Needless to say, once this was all over Henry would need to find out what had happened to Yang and what became of him; while the latter's disappearance would show as a sign of survival despite all odds, whereabouts on the other hand would pose as a problem for the former.

Now the situation itself was starting to return back to normal once again, albeit less chaotic and more orderly to be precise. After wasting magazines of ammunition on what seemed to be at least a fraction of one thousand gunmen, the indigo rabbit now progressed to find more weapons scattered on the ground with their owners lying dead in a pool of (life)blood, some of which that have been tossed aside because of other owners. The sounds of such piercing volleys of scattering pellets, the frantic screaming of terrified civilians, the faint clinking of littered bullets, the wailing of flashing sirens, the choleric juddering of decelerated automobiles, and the sudden explosions of smoldering rubble were starting to die down a bit more remarkably than anyone would just bother to predict. In short, order was finally restored after a while as the bullets no longer flew, the screams no longer echoed, the last of the shells had touched the ground; still, a few tasks needed to be performed: there were gangsters that needed to be arrested, the injured parties that needed help, bodies that needed to be cleared off the streets, wreckage to be cleaned away, and fires to be put out. Overall, it was just like that, just what the people were here for: the police(wo)men for making arrest warrants, medics for lifesaving, firefighters for putting out fires, and newscasters to tell the whole story as it is.

"Oh no," was all he could say the moment when things had died down as he spotted only one person whom was there to speak to him and it was Commissioner Scotch, his employer whom was understandably far from happy. As the antelope got out of his subcompact, Henry stood straight up to preserve posture and to avoid slouching while preparing to hear the outburst that would come out the mouth of the former for the latter to hear, "what the fucking hell do you call this? There's enough bleeding claret spilt here to paint the whole goddamn town red! This is not Team Americana, sonny!" "What's your problem, sir?" the indigo bunny countered as he seemed offended by that ungrateful tone, "I've just managed to pull off more collars in half an hour than Operation Halberd has in two years." "Who do you think you are, the Son of Rambow?" his superior had asked infuriatedly as if it were some kind of challenge. All that Henry could stagnantly answer was "no…" "Well, you should be reminded anyway that were in Novi Finis City, not fucking Tinsel Town!" Commissioner Scotch had responded with such wrath as if he was somehow foaming at the mouth, "you've endangered the lives of hundreds of innocent bystanders! I've had enough of your slap-happy, cowboy approach to this job! You put too many lives at risk!" "Including my own as well!" the indigo hare added. Offended, the antelope blurted out, "what?" "When was the last time you put your life on the line for this job; how many lives did we save out here today so far?" the underling asked his superior with slowly brewing fury, "when they go round here start carrying water pistols instead of lethal weapons, then maybe I'll start clipping round the ear; until then, just let me do my job, all right?" "Alright Wong, just make sure you're at Keenan's transfer because I don't want any more of your foul-ups; do you hear?" Commissioner Scotch ordered as he started to calm down a bit. Still incensed by the ungratefulness but not wanting to stoop to this level, Henry defied, "I'm undercover, I don't do escorts." "You'll do whatever I tell you, do you hear?" the antelope snapped, not wanting to hear another word of defiance, "now, get out of here!" "Fine, I'll go," the indigo rabbit agreed and he starts to walk off back to his fastback.

Once that his underling was finally out of sight and out of mind, some ringing and buzzing was heard within close range and it belonged to the superior's (cell)phone which the latter pulled out of his pocket and started to answer it, "Scotch here." "I know who it is, you big dummy," the voice on the other end of the line countered as it revealed to be that same swine from before, "I rang you, remember?" "Roark…" was all that Commissioner Scotch had uttered upon mere realization yet with little to no apprehension whatsoever. Tickled pink by a bit, Roark only critiqued the antelope, "well done; now that we know who everyone is, I'd like to talk business: since my son is back on the streets I should be happy to remind you that we have a plan worked out. Is it sorted yet?" "Of course," Commissioner Scotch replied emotionlessly, "you know the arrangements." "Thanks, I know it's all a little too soon, but something needs to be done about it anyway; besides, just make sure it goes smoothly so don't disappoint me my friend, capice?" the swine only demanded quietly. Before hanging up, the antelope answered Roark dutifully, "yes sir…"

* * *

Now, there was a teenager– that is Coop– and his little brother– that is Burton– watching Saturday morning cartoons on television as some form of a commonplace pastime. In their possession were their mugs, still filled up with rich hot chocolaty cocoa, which was what those two were currently drinking after shoveling all that ash like snow from the sidewalks of the(ir) domain they've lived in. Of course, this would've sharpen them up and make them two ready for a bit of the old (ultra)violence that was soon to be displayed on the set they were presently watching.

"We interrupt this Saturday morning cartoon to bring you a special report!" the (goggle-)box emitted, bringing the two viewers in question to attention to their surprise: the attention was now currently focused on those two newscasters holding microphones whom although they pledged allegiance to the flag that united the states and to the republic for which it stands as one nation under God and indivisible with liberty and justice for all, they had their share of differences, "and now, here's F.L. Smelfman and Nancy O. Delffa with the report." At like that, the newscasters appeared and they were elves of the congruent height yet with many differences: for starters, the former was a male while the latter was a female. Secondly, F.L. Smelfman had dark orange hair with a curl eddying up from underneath his hat whereas Nancy was only a blond. The male elf wore a set of clothing that matched his deep plum irises while the gendered counterpart wore a similar set but it was colored in blue; in fact, the former had a bobble on the tip of his tuque that was in a lighter shade than his clothes while the latter's was colored pink. He also wore what appeared to be boots of some cloth while she wore some stilettos that were no less/more than half a decimeter.

"Our top story right now: destruction, mayhem, and pain – three words to describe what happened at one of the renowned museums in Novi Finis City, when a massive violent gunfight broke out near Jared der Schwarzschild: the Galleria of Revelry," Nancy announced with such unbecoming bliss due to her smile being visibly shown. F.L. Smelfman uncaringly but nonchalantly continued where she'd started off, "that's right, and as if the world weren't already scary enough, it seems you can't even get inside a museum without even knowing what goes on either time of day; anyways, here's Patrice Paley with the report." "Well, here I am standing outside of the museum because it has been closed off; ergo, one question has been asked: is Novi Finis in the grip of what potentially could be a possible crime wave?" the reporter, a blond light brown mongoose in a formal business attire consisting of a buttoned blue jacket and matching skirt wearing browline glasses asked as she stood looking into the camera, "citizens say no, but police say yes; for example, the kidnapping of Horace Roark Jr., potentially believed to be purported by a Chippendale Greenwald, led to major bust in an old abandoned apartment on the intersection of Dorset Drive and Gold Coral Road at the 9th District. Now, it seems that with this incident going on about, perhaps it's better to say that crime knows no boundaries at all as large kilos of drugs were uncovered from the wreckage of the museum basement after a fire broke out along with approximately several bodies nearby prior to the shootout; the fire still remains under investigation. As panicky civilians swarmed out of the museums the moment the bullets started flying, a few amongst them recalled seeing what appeared to be a caravan of cars chasing after someone, including Mimi Lawliet, whom was one of the lucky few; So who did you remember seeing enter the museum before it all when down?" "Well, there was this young boy who was dressed in black that came in here all by himself and I greeted him before he came up to me," the vermillion gopher from before answered looking understandably shocked as the camera turned to her face. Patrice asked Mimi another question, "do you have any idea who he looked like when he came here?" "From what I've remembered, it's actually very simple," the gopher had answered the mongoose, "it was a baby blue bunny running away from a bunch of cars that were speeding at him."

"Here's an artist's depiction of what the person might look like; anyone with information regarding this suspect should contact the police immediately," Patrice heralded as the camera focused on her again, this time with a moderately accurate sketching of what Mimi had seen earlier; what caught the chicken's attention was the sketching alone: it was Yang, the brother of the former's inamorata from the past. Whenever those two bunnies were around Coop they would have particularly favored pastime on what to do with him: for Yin, it was ignorance whereas her twin would capitalized on the whole thing like if it were some joke. While they both did have rare moments where they were truly nice to the golden chicken, for the most part, they considered the latter inferior to them by their standards. One of them, the blue boy, would pull pranks on Coop on occasion, or find newer and newer ways to make the latter suffer even more, like throw down an ear of corn onto the earth and has a safe fall down from the sky after consumption; however, even they had their limits as to how much they would mistreat him: the closest known case was when the pink hare had no other choice but to have a night on the town with him even as her twin did the same just to annoy them both. As a result, darkness fell onto the golden chicken instantly due to it whereas Yin sank deeper and deeper into the darkness itself very slowly until the latter when mad with evil and almost killed her own brother; however, she'd managed to regain control and convinced the former to do the same for everyone else sake. After that incident, Coop fed from her sight seeking help to control his powers in order to avoid making the same mistakes for that sake, especially her sake to begin with since the former loved the latter deeply. Following that, the golden chicken had learned to hone his powers and swore allegiance to the army that were better known as that dinky collection of misfits for the sake of fighting those who intend to bring harm only to be shot down by his own mother along with his friends as well; knowingly, thinking of it all reminded him of how his existence in a different family came to be but that was just another story.

Speaking of family, the kid antelope started to speak up towards Coop as if the former was in some kind of trance and the latter wanted to break it, "uh... Coop, are you okay?" "Oh, me?" the dumbfounded chicken responded to the question like if it had brought him back to the world of the living, "I've never felt better." "With the body count ranging between twenty to forty and property damage standing at approximately close to about less than ten million ka-chings, one thing is certain: the pain here is palpable; for many, this charred portrait of 'My Fair Lady' gives poignant new meaning to the phrase, 'Hey, check out that hot chick over there' and indeed it does," the mongoose concluded as she now holds up the singed yet viewable remains of this artwork itself that surprisingly found its way.

* * *

Next, there was that quiet town down by the riverside near the old smoldering forestry that which where Dave and his family currently lived. With the ash like snow left behind from last night since yesterday, it seemed settled that the fact of how it had carved a trail of obstruction from behind once more has proven to be duly incommodious; however, there were no automobiles of any shape, size, make, and/or model that drove through (and around) other streets, roads, turnpikes, avenues, bridges, tunnels, highways, freeways, and some off road because there was only but one road and one road alone, the vaguely dirt road where it acted as both an entry and egress altogether. Even though there are actually more streets (and alleys) beyond the road itself, it was more like a pedestrian mall where not even a bulldozer or a dump truck would plow throughout the piled snow and clear most of it away. As everything had already just remained the same as it was like only yesterday, people would still find it typical to not find anything out of the ordinary, at least not after that dreaded night from long ago since there was nothing to do. There was not even a single person in sight going to work by any means necessary at all around here despite being a Saturday even though that everyone had already been done working for the weekend, not even the folks who worked around or at their own homes or the unemployed looking through newspaper ads for some jobs in sight to begin with. Anyway, the overcast was going to break up real soon for that the sun would come out and show its face since the storm had already brought a redundancy of a cold winter; yet, it was still spelling out the things that have yet to come like the Ghost of Christmas Future.

While it was possible that neither the workers nor the jobless were in sight at all to begin with, it didn't mean that the boy tree stump was amongst them both for that he had no skills and still remained below the age to do so; furthermore, he was all alone outside with no one in sight standing a yard or two away from the river skipping rocks on the water. He had yet shown a crack in his hateful personality not even just this once a bit as a boy; he being a member of this Woo Foo Army whose manpower and man-hours were shifted towards only three people alone and no one else. It was a faint memory of Dave along with the retentions of his fellow others, forced to standby alongside with one another and their friends by their own family as the Night Master brought death and destruction onto the town they had all once lived in while the duties it should have been performed were undertaken by Yin and Yang with the help of their newfound father. Throughout the entire incident that had happened, it was like there's nothing that any of them could regardless of how it could have turned out, from the hopelessness gratuitously expressed by their moms and dads to how the actions of the twin hare's father had contributed to it all, leaving the tree stump with no one at all but his family. Perhaps it was all for the best since he yet to live up to being a warrior ready to lay down his life not just to preserve the (once) sacred martial art but to protect the world from devastation; after all, both his parents had felt that this went on too fast. But the others, the ones who had needed them all the most in such a time like this, expected results and they couldn't ignore the revelation of Yin and Yang's upbringing, the shortsightedness of the other parents, or even all the loved ones that had died in the end; ergo, many had no choice but to leave. Although the life of Dave along with others was justified since all of them were still too young, their parents were grown and had to face the consequences so with a heavy heart they've all scattered under the pain of death as a price for their actions.

Of course, that would possibly explain why the town that the boy tree stump now lived with his family in was so conveniently located next to the smoldering forest; better yet, with only one reason it was simple: that very forest used to be their very home. Right after the day of that terrible tragedy, many of the survivors had gathered and swore vengeance on them all, including he himself even though they were aware from a rationally point of view that there was nothing that he could have done at all; perhaps, their sorrow and anger were so great they had instantly forgotten almost everything. Either that or by some (planned) coincidence, a forest fire had soon broken out right around where Dave and his family once formerly lived in and raged out of control as it turned into a large conflagration that came from Hell to steal, kill, and destroy. In some form and fashion, it had worked very well: it had stolen away the all of blo(ss)oming foliage and the seasonal beauty of it all uncontrollably, it killed some of those unlucky either with higher degrees of fiery burns or with overwhelming smoke, and it had destroyed the entire forestry along with the lives of those that had lived there for so long. In short, many hopes and dreams were shattered by a single word of denial as fear overwhelmed a sense of justice; because of a single twist, lives were changed drastically, loved ones were lost, and a crueler environment rose up so with nothing left but painful memories of the former lives they'd lost, they continue on living in their new home. The tree stump still remembered it all and refused to forget about it all no matter what even to this day even after time had passed them by like strangers in the dark

As he had skipped his last rock onto the river with feeling of guilt and sadness underneath, he took a look at the smoking forest which was his home and saw something else approaching in the distance: it was another young male tree stump who look just like the former except that the latter's bark was darker, had on clothing and footwear of a darker color, was more older, and held the emotion of a(nti)pathy. Little was known about similarities except that it was based on mere emotions alone and nothing else; in fact, the origins of said relationship between the two were merely shady as if more has yet to be revealed. While they both did seem to be in the same family somehow, for the most part, they considered themselves to be easily overshadowed by one another at the same time as always. In what have seemed to be a few times on Dave's birthday, his possible double would give wedgies for fun but not out of true malice; after all, even the latter had limits as to how much he would go far: the very known case was when Yin and Yang chose to attend the festivities out of guilt for failing to do so on the former's birthday and how they were tricked because of it. As a result, the family of tree stumps in attendance had lied to them both and got burned; strangely, not only did they survived they had held no desire for retaliation either. After that, the relationship had erratically uncertain for it was actually rare to find the two of them both meeting and greeting at once. Following that, Dave had finally swore allegiance to the army that were better known as that dinky collection of misfits for the sake of fighting those who intend to bring harm only to be shot down by his own parents along with his friends as well; knowingly, thinking of it all reminded him of how the relationship was ambiguous but that was just another story.

Despite that, that gave the younger one an excuse to leave as it was now getting dreary as it is, reminding him of it all too much; besides, that was the very last rock he had skipped for now. The older one was unable to look back and recognize his brother that well off into the distance and even if the former did, the antipathy would possibly further increase the tension that much. Little did any of those two tree stumps knew, they were unaware of the danger that would come to pose as a threat to any of them later on in the next phase to begin with.

* * *

Now it was back to the quiet village where Jobeaux's home was present still present as the flag still show a beige diamond in the purple background standing out over the rest of the dilapidated slapdash. The red pickup truck had still sat on some cinderblocks in place of where four of the tires used to be, already clear that it had either seen much in its life(span) or never at all to begin with. Overall, it was still dead quiet even after all that had yet to happen.

Then, the attention was now currently focused on two males nearby the large wall that blocked the village in question and wherever laid on the other side in between; while they were both grownups, even they had differences towards themselves. First, for starters, one of them was a russet hobgoblin that looked like Jobeaux but older while the other male was a just a purple bulldog. Secondly, the hobgoblin had blond shock on its head whereas the bull()dog had dark red hair in a similar kind of hairstyle as the first on. The russet individual's face was as clear as a bell, free from being the hotspot for zits, pimples, spots, and boils whereas the purple one had scar overlapping with his left eyebrow and eyeball altogether aside from being clear as well. The blond wore a clothing set of a jet black tee shirt, some light blue pants, and some brown shoes while the red one wore one consisting of a pink jacket, a black shirt, a white tie, some magenta pants, and black shoes. Lastly, the purple bulldog was the only one out of the two grown males who had a cigarette in his mouth while the russet hobgoblin had nothing in his mouth at all to begin with.

Speaking of which, it had already became very crystal shiny clear that the two of them were already engaged in a conversation with one another, something to do with the secrecy of it all. The russet hobgoblin spoke to the purple bulldog, "hey, thanks again, Kern, I tell you what, man, that dang ol' medicine is just what my brother needs; come to think of it, where are your other friends, like Miner and that Taurus guys, anyway?" "Just to let you know, those two were unable to be here earlier," Kern the purple bulldog had answered the question, "as a matter of fact, the larger was very difficult to sneak in the moment they'd gotten caught by the police." "Oh man," were two words that had escaped from the blond as if had reason to believe that something wasn't right at all this time. The clientele then listened to the hawker a bit further, "there was also a major traffic problem at Howler Bridge because of some security checkpoint so I had to go the long way around." "I see what you're talking about, man, I'll tell you what," the russet hobgoblin responded, "dang ol' hard to get these pills here, like some special delivery package from the post office, man." "Do me a solid and make sure the stuff lasts for a while since it's time for me to lay low for a while, okay?" Kern requested as he'd transferred some items in question across the border over his clientele in what appeared to be a plastic bag. Before taking off, the blond confirmed and agreed to the smallest terms and conditions stated by the bulldog, "alright, see ya…!"

After a few seconds had passed and a few feet traveled in distance, the russet hobgoblin was finally all alone so he made sure that the stuff handed over was there and double-checked to see if anything was missing only to find that they were all together now returning to motion once more again; as he did so, he felt the cold brisk air and saw the gray scale gargantuan firmament with ennui seeing that he was just as the same like every (other) adult. Usually, the descending of the ash like snow was very common for wintertime, usually in the form of snowflakes that had brought people, young and old, together for old pastimes. Many people saw it as something special during the month of December when it was just in time for the holidays, especially during the end of itinerantly colorful fall and close to the end of the long year. Whenever the New Year had begun with the month of January but if the snow would still keep falling, then its subtle presence would still be tolerated by those that desired the tasteful freedom of leisure once more (and once again). Since it would also be in the middle of it all, it would vary from person to person in their point of view based on opinions. But, when it came to the month of February, even the snow itself becomes redundant as it has proved to be indifferent towards the flora and fauna that it fell upon; in fact, it was still the month of February nonetheless thanks to last night. Yet, thanks to the cloudy skies being broken up a bit, there was a sure chance that the golden sun would come out and brighten the day completely along with the hopes of others craving for the end of it all to come true.

Thankfully, he had reached home where he had opened the door, walked inside the home, and had closed the door behind him, only to find both Jobeaux and his mother meeting him in contrast to the climate outside, "welcome back home; how did everything go?" "Hello, nephew… hello sister," the russet hobgoblin had greeted them both back with such a lukewarm feeling, "just the dang ol' 'same old same old' kind of fine, man; anyway, how's your good ol' husband going so far?" "Well, Paris' throat is starting to feel better so far yet I'm not really sure if he's going to be alright after all this has happened," Jobeaux's mother had answered has she had a feeling of dread slowing creeping in her soul. The russet hobgoblin lightened up a bit and countered, "boy, I'll tell you what, he may have gotten under the dang ol' weather plenty of times before, but he always comes by through in the end." "I'm sort of getting the feeling that he was dying earlier," the goblin matriarch commented as her son remained unusually quiet after the brief salutations; surprisingly, she was focused back onto the conversation, "luckily, no one does anything around here that much now; of course, it would be selfish to say that I want things to stay like this a little longer." "You dang ol' love him that much don't you, sis?" her brother commented as he passed the stuff over to his nephew in hopes that it'll be delivered. Jobeaux's mother then responded to the russet hobgoblin with curiosity, "yeah don't you?" "Yes, I did…" he said before repeating to himself this time under breath so that no one else would hear him, "I did love him…"

* * *

Now the mountainside stood where it had remained all this time since that very last night in question and early morn(ing) where the clouds started to break up a bit as the sun's ray peered through them like it was about to rain manna from Heaven. Even though that the snow remained as it stood up slowly feeling the heat, that didn't mean that no one was there at all to begin with; in fact, there were one person walking in the distance carrying something. Regardless of the very ostensible wintriness that braced itself to have every February washed away as always, it didn't stop whoever it was from stopping and going every now and then between intervals.

It was Roger (Junior) who look just the same as he was before except that the clothing on him was dark and being worn out a bit and held the emotion of autophobia. The only thing that was known about the crate in his possession was that it was not rightfully his at all to begin with; in fact, it was stolen. The teenage ogre had gone and went somewhere in search of something needed for his family to survive, managing to swipe the first one within range without being caught by anyone in particular. For a while, Roger (Junior) had got(ten) away with it minus the retribution that would have been delivered upon him had he been not careful; but, he was never satisfied nor proud it either way. After all, he had been found out anyway by someone, his own father, Roger to be precise; despite that, this was all there was to it, nothing more and nothing less. Still, this was beneath the teenage ogre anyway, let alone something he would never dream of doing in a long time, no matter whatever it was, even if it were just merely foodstuff to begin with regardless of reason whatsoever.

At last, Roger (Junior) had reached the cave that was called home (away home) where his father, his mother Judi, and little sister Tillman had still lived nearby; needless to say, the former was relieved that it was over for now. Notwithstanding it all, this was beginning to look like too much to ever since with everything changing before their beady little eyes, how it'd looked like that the world was starting to hated them a lot more than the boy hated himself. Perhaps in some form and fashion, the dispersing clouds were still tending to show a bit of foreshadowing for things to come.

* * *

Now was the time those very readers had been directed to Lena's bedroom, except that she was already asleep; but, that did not mean that she was dead at all. Apparently, it would seem that the canine cub in question was still tired even though after presumably consuming a small breakfast from earlier that morning; perhaps, it was possible that it did little to stop it. But even if it did more, then for some reason the girl's illness would for some reason be somewhat stronger than that but not strong enough to be considered lethal or maybe because she was still tired. Irregardless, Lena was sleeping in heavenly peace due to the fact that nobody or better yet nothing at all was bothering her with the taboo noise of outsiders even as the complaint had already taken form. After all, it was the least that the canine cub could do for herself in order to be rid of this; besides, it was not like she truly wanted to be killed by a bug for whatever reason even though there was. In short, the girl was just fine already since no harm ever came to her.

There was just one problem, though unfortunately: Lena was starting to frisson and swelter in fear as her eyes tightly clenched while she'd grasp the comforter as if it were holding onto something for dear life; in other words, she was in a nightmare taking place in that town that was once there, riddled with devastated erections, leveled streets, a burning ring of fire around it, the screams and crimes of pain, crimson skies, enemy soldiers marching to and fro, and dead bodies everywhere. Starting to see color fade along with the purple dress elongated to the point where the lower appendages were no longer in sight, the canine cub saw two of her own friends, the twin rabbits and their father being hacked and slashed as the talons of the griffon made contact with their collective aura countless times, ripping away much of their fur and clothing as the blood of the triad fell onto the scorched earth before their owners plummeted to their deaths. Then, she saw the faces of Coop, Dave, Jobeaux, and Roger watch as a giant ball of red and black was thrown into their direction dangerously, the same way it did when Yin took the blow meant for Yang 'til it had made contact with them, draining them of their energy and the four started to lay tired and weary as if they were starting to weaken. Next, Lena saw their parents rush to aid them all as they started to die helplessly with little to no chance or recovery as all of them too were dead, burned alive by the infernal breath of the flamethrower spewed from Eradicus. Now, the canine cub was starting weep after seeing it before being forced to watch everyone and everything else being vaporized by lasers that were shot out of the Night Master's own two eyes. Finally, just as the entire town had now been completely reduced to rubble, the griffon turned to face her with a maliciously smug grin as if for some reason the former was aware of the latter's presence, choking and crushing the very life out of her very slowly by the neck until…

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" a screamed had echoed as it was belonging to Lena, bringing her back to reality where she woke up and found herself in the bedroom gasping and panting for air for a while. After at least a few minutes, the canine cub was fighting back the will to shed tears as if that no one was there to comfort her; in fact, she was all alone in the house, home alone to be precise. With another interval of silence passed she slowly stood up straight, put on her bathrobe, and started to leave the bedroom; in next to no time at all, she had finally reached the lavatory. Lena then shut the door behind her, went towards the bathtub, and opened the curtains which had revealed the entrance; taking knowledge of the mixer tap's three handles, the canine cub had placed her hands on the two knobs, one with hot water clockwise and the other in a semicircle. Before long, water shot out of its spout and onto the tub as it started to go down the drain; afterwards, she had found a cap nearby and placed it directly over the drain, causing the water to fill up the bathtub slowly. As it did so, Lena looked into the mirror and saw the spots on her face with a grimacing scowl, bringing little comfort to herself at all for it'd reminded her of all those yesteryears long ago that passed by her.

Looking at the nightwear that was worn right now, the canine cub first discarded the housecoat from her body before doing the same to her undergarments; now, the she was bared, sensing the icy brisk of winter creep from the outside as it was dousing the turquoise fur on the owner's body. The illness wasn't the only thing that had changed her even though it didn't do anything else to her other than made her suffer in silence as her body was at war with it; in fact, it was also herself as well. The mastoid cleavage was of a fair size for Lena: a diameter of less than a decimeter, the volume of over a pint, and of a light weight of less than two pounds; in addition, the nubbins at the tip of them both were small. The canine cub had all the curves implemented on her very body that made a few males' nose (except her father's) start bleeding yet she had the restraint and chastity held onto for throughout the start of her puberty; in fact, she was too sick to even encounter any()one of them at all. Her bared abdomen had also possessed a petite navel of such questionable profundity with the boundary no bigger than a pea. In between those plain yet shapely (fore)legs was a whispering eye that had signified and confirmed Lena's gender as a female, nothing more and nothing less.

As the water inside was starting to overflow, the canine cub quickly turned the knobs to the opposite direction it was in to release the water tightly, stopping the water from pouring out of the spigot. She then opened the curtains and stepped into the tub carefully as her feet landed in the water, bringing a (more or less luke)warm feeling to her body as she sat inside 'til head and shoulders was above the water. As those rosy cheeks turned red, Lena finally sighed in such gorgeous bliss for that if peace and tranquility were her true parents, resting comfortably as she closed her eyes slightly.

* * *

The weather was still cold outside seeing that the sky was slowly turning bright with clouds rolling alongside the dim atmosphere as they've dispersed while the sun was hovering over Novi Finis City where every single suburban residence, big or small, was baptized in resplendent wonder. The sleet that had remained neatly on the very street along with the slush and black ice in those bodies of rime over the flat and narrow concrete slowly burned and sizzled for it was laying down there in the hot sun. The (en)harmonic honking and beeping of the constant traffic jam that resided in between the foreground and the background of this big city was the sure sign that this was now rush hour, automobiles of all sizes, makes, and even models now at a greater disadvantage on the streets, roads, turnpikes, avenues, bridges, tunnels, highways, freeways, and even expressway regardless of direction whatsoever. The people that had gone to work either by any means necessary were given an opportunity to just go ahead dine on their break, however and wherever they chose to do it as they please; in addition, the folks who worked around or at their own homes along with the some who were unemployed looking through newspaper ads for some jobs sat down to relax. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passersby; in turn, a few pedestrians (and bicyclists as well) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to continue on with their daily lives outside in life. Other than that, it was so tranquil it was as if that very proximity was near some forested woodland that time had remembered, refusing to leave even when it was already known that the (post)modernism of civilization had colonized over there.

Despite this peace, all was far from being said and done for that trouble was still brewing even underneath this tranquil façade that made its own citizens feel like home; Yang wakes up still battered and bruised and finds himself in a vehicle, a black hatchback to be precise. Those amethyst eyes had flown open as proof of his condition as if they were exposed to the environment, feeling dazed and confused; still, the blue bunny sported a black eye which was fading away. The blood on his face that had finally dried up after all the punishment it had underwent from long ago, no longer in sight on his skin at all to begin with. Many cuts and bruises that had been sported on both arms had turned into scabs; even a few scratches were all gone from those legs pretty much everywhere as if Yang was never hurt at all. More descriptively, the blue hare was all alone or so he believed yet only focused on the fact that he was alive and well nonetheless; however, his loneliness was due to the fact that his siblings were still out there. A moment of silence was to do no good for it all since it kept reminding him of such realizations, let alone offer him comfort for his troubles considering how he had caused much trouble.

As Yang starts to sit up in the driver's seat his ears had picked up a sound and it was coming from a cellphone sitting on the passenger seat nearby him, rumbling as it had rang. Annoyed, the blue rabbit picks it up in his hands and opened, answering, "hello; what? Yeah, alright I'm listening." "Rise 'n' shine, my boy," the voice responded as it had immediately belonged to the swine from before, "you've got work to do." "Get on with it, already!" Yang grunted as he was feeling annoyed by the fact he was talking to someone that caused him great pain. Unchallenged, Roark spoke, "I want you to pay your old pal down a visit Keenan, right? I want you to let him know that he's going to be free." "What's this all about?" the blue bunny demanded, still confused about it all, "and who's Keenan?" "I want you to do a little do-it-yourself," the swine answered nonchalantly as it had barely even matter to him. Far from satisfied, Yang raised his voice a bit, "I'm not sure I get you."

Of course, this was beginning to be the real heated conversation amongst the two males in question, the young one on the brink of screaming and the old one still keeping on levelheaded. "Oh, indeed you will," Roark countered smugly, "the truth is I'm sending you on a little mission to the courthouse. You see, they've got your lad, Keenan, you remember him? You've had a run-in with him last night at my son's Boar Mitzvah when you almost tried to, how do I say, shank him; however, he's gonna be pleased to see you because you're going to break him out. Now, it'll be crawling with filth thanks to what had happened earlier with your shenanigans since they'll be all over the place; but, some of the boys of mine will take care of the escort. You just get to drive the car and ram it off the road while Keenan will take care of the rest; are you getting this? You dare not disappoint me, my boy because I hope that my men here have knocked some sense into your thick skull!" "You ought to be outta your mind; I'm thirteen years old and I'm too young to drive anyway…!" the blue hare shouted in disbelief. Uncaringly, the swine finally spoke to him, "you heard me, just get on with it. I'd better be seeing that great escape topping your work on the six o' clock news, or your girls will be all over the headlines by ten. I don't want any excuses, my boy; just do the job if you want to see them alive."

And so with that, Yang had no choice but to start up the hatchback as its motor revved to life, jet black carbon monoxide flowing out of the tailpipe as it had merged with the fresh air. With only one foot on the brake pedal, the blue rabbit put the gear shift from park to drive; as a result, the wheels were in motion at once as he started to drive off. Needless to say, this was starting to turn out to be a traditional case of one thing leading to another going from bad to worse, a case of mortal proportions to be precise.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were a lot different on the other side of town, especially when someone had to drive somewhere that has a traveling distance outmatching a pedestrian's trip with a means of transport(ation) required. A convoy consisting of three police automobiles, one subcompact, a van, and a sedan were traveling on the same shared path as if they were going to someplace of sheer importance; additionally, Henry had joined along too as he was following them from behind as the fourth squad car in the caravan. The indigo bunny maintained distance as he did so, disgruntled by the fact that he was partaking in such a task this greatly unfavorable, let alone tedious.

As a few minutes had passed by that fast, everything started to happen all too soon; a SUV came out of nowhere at high speeds, crashing into the sedan before it burst into flames with the occupants trapped inside. "Wong, we'll protect the van!" the radio inside his car garbled, "you take out that SUV!" This order along with said act performed caused Henry to do so as he started to give chase, turning on the sirens as he'd sped up to follow this reckless driver up front in question. Realizing and given the fact that the leading automobile showed great disregard for the rules of the road and those nearby, the indigo hare was determined to never let the driver out of his sight, let alone his mind; ergo, it was now more of a (steeple)chase. He caught up sooner and rammed into the SUV before decelerating a bit; still, its driver remained unchanged as the latter charged wildly into the streets, causing the former to continue on. Soon, the leading automobile made a right turn while Henry caught up with him again, the former now using part on the sidewalks to gain speed before using the fastback to crash into the latter again; as a result, the SUV was now emitting black smoke from its motor as it then made a left turn. The indigo rabbit still followed up as he was gaining some more speed once again, turning every way 'til it had finally caught up to the reckless driver and slammed into the latter one last time, causing the SUV to burst into flames the same way it did with the sedan. "About time; for a second there, I thought he'd never stop," Henry thought to himself as he had gotten back on the road. Suddenly, the indigo bunny hear something come from his radio as it emitted, "Wong, we're being rammed by a black Lawless!"

Henry then started to searched for the van that was in need of great help with hopes of regrouping; unfortunately, there was one thing he was unaware that was causing it to cry for help: the black Lawless hatchback belonged to Yang whose owner had been watching the whole thing unfold, while following behind them all without bringing attention until the sedan crashed and burned (literally). Now all alone and currently unopposed, the blue hare had now gave chase, following this van up front in of him reluctantly as if it were his only choice handed down to him so far, determined to never let it out of his sight, let alone his mind; ergo, that too was also a (steeple)chase. He caught up sooner anyway and had rammed into the van before decelerating a bit; still, its driver in the lead remained unchanged as he charged wildly into the streets continuing on and on. Soon, the van up in front made a left turn while Yang caught up with it again, using the black hatchback to crash into the former again; as a result, it was now emitting black smoke from its motor while making a right turn. The blue rabbit still followed up as he was gaining some more speed once again, turning every way 'til it had finally caught up to the van once more and slammed into it one last time, causing the two automobiles to go neck and neck as if they were competing for the lead.

Suddenly, the larger one lost control, overturning as it slides along the pavement and lies on its side while the smaller one stops in its tracks nearby; after a while, someone had crawled out: it was Keenan now in a blue jumpsuit with a faint yellow stripe running down from his left shoulder down to his leg. "The fuck you looking at?" the black falcon shouted as he took note of Yang now out of his car witnessing it all, "what's your problem?" "Your friends here sent me to bust you out of here so let's get the Foo out of here before every copper around turns up!" the blue bunny answered, annoyed by the fact that he was met with such ungratefulness, let alone angry at the fact that he had finally did something truly wrong." Keenan edges forward to the hatchback, opens the door on the driver's side, pulls a dummy of him(self) out, drags it over to the police van, and sets it down as if he's faking his own death all while saying, "that will give them bitches the slip." "What are you talking about?" Yang demanded, now confused about what the black falcon is doing, "hurry up already, I'm hearing sirens!" "Fine already; if I'm gonna do, the least I could do is maybe as well top myself," Keenan grunted as he takes the grenade launcher and shoots at the police van, causing it to explode; afterwards, he jumps up and down in victory. Riled, the blue hare yells at the black falcon, "CAN WE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, ALREADY?" "What's your fucking hurry, punk?" Keenan shouts back at Yang as the former fires another grenade at the wreckage once more, "I've got a few rounds left."

At that moment, Henry Wong speeds around the corner and drives towards the two of them in his fastback, finally able to catch up since there was a good chunky trail of destruction that had unfolded. "HEY, EVERY COP IN THIS WHOLE DAMN CITY WILL BE HERE IN A MINUTE; CAN WE GO NOW?" the blue rabbit counters as he feels himself about this close to breaking a seal in his pants. The young black falcon continues firing grenades at the car 'til it loses control, swerves off the road, and slides onto its side upside down; now, he says to Yang, "all right, all right, I'm done now." "Well, you should be already!" the blue bunny shouted, "just get in the stupid car, will ya?" Keenan gets in and lies down in the back of the car before they drive off; as they do so, the indigo hare sees Yang in the car from the windshield.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that was a mouthful... I guess I should rest for now; but, before I do so, I want to say something important. First off, Garnet is officially our OC now so chew paper suckers. Secondly, the reporters from earlier are now still alive as well so far just as a shout out to the original series; additionally, Patrice Paley is based off of Patsy Smiles from Camp Lazlo mixed in with a bit of Tricia Takanawa from Family Guy. Third, I have decided to introduce Jobeaux's uncle whose name will not be revealed in third person until later on in the story; after all, you already know about it anyway so don't spoil it yet. Lastly, Roger Junior's screen time has been lengthened to flesh out the relationship more descriptively since that family is everything to themselves and other; besides, I was running out of ideas anyway.

Sanzo: Aren't you forgetting something?

Dominique: Uh, yeah... Please Read and Review!

Sanzo: Uh no... before that.

Dominique: What's that?

Sanzo: I guess it's up to me now. Due to this chapter so far we have successfully managed to reach over a hundred thousand words so far, let alone become the first Yin Yang Yo story to do so! (confetti and balloons rain down as Dominique pulls out a noisemaker and blows into it)

Dominique: Okay, since that we're done now that's it, we now recommend you readers out there to spread the word to everyone you know after you please review after reading in hopes that we will make double the amount of words on this story to show support for it and its fans; in short, THREE CHEERS FOR YIN YANG YO: HIP HIP HURRAY, HIP HIP HURRAY, HIP HIP HURRAY!

Sanzo: And three cheers to the douchebag that made it all possible: MICHAEL EISNER; HIP HIP BOO... HIP HIP BOO... HIP HIP BOO YOU SUCK!

Michael Eisner: I HATE YOU BASTARDS SO MUCH NOW; WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dominique: We're done already?

Sanzo: It seems, now let's all go hit the hay already...

Dominique: Fine by me...


	10. Taxiination without Representation

**Author's Note:** Hey, you people; it's us again, PenGator3! And now tonight we have a treat for you all: Chapter Ten!

Sanzo: Wow, that is lame...

Dominique (grinning): I know but that's good because I've made up for some lost time!

Sanzo: How did you do that?

Dominique: Simple: this chapter took me nine days to make this one; man, who would have thought that it would take this long to come up with it?

Sanzo (snickered): Ducreux'ed...

Dominique (flaming mad): WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?

Sanzo: Just kidding, then again that's what caused you to get into it right, Domino?

Dominique: Uhh, der; what did you expect? It's bad enough that school's going to start soon and now some pirate came along and took it before we all wanted to do something else.

Pirate: ARGH!

Dominique: Buzz off, hack; we don't mean you!

Pirate (sadly): Awww...

Sanzo: Well, now that we got it up now can we please do the disclaimer already?

Dominique: Au contraire, we're aware that our readers now know the routine; so, we can't keep on reminding them all every chapter unless if it's very important, right?

Sanzo: Fine then, let's go...

* * *

**Taxiination without Representation ~Before You See Them~**

The weather was starting to get warm outside seeing that the once gray skies were becoming as bright like the shiny happy people outside with only a few clouds and a squall rolling alongside the vast and magnificent atmosphere, a solar noon hovering over Novi Finis City where every single building, big or small, was baptized in resplendent wonder. The flat and narrow concrete remained neatly on the very street, starting to burn hot like the magma of an erupting volcano as it was laying down there in the hot sun, melting away the deep layer of the ash like snow from underneath very slowly. The (en)harmonic honking and beeping of the constant traffic jam that resided in between the foreground and the background of this big city was the sure sign that this was now rush hour, automobiles of all sizes, makes, and even models were now at a greater disadvantage on the (super)highways, freeways, throughways, expressways, and even the interstates regardless of direction whatsoever. The people that had gone to work either by any means necessary from this morning were given an opportunity to just go ahead dine on their break, however and wherever they chose to do it as they please; in addition, the folks who worked around or at their own homes along with the some who were unemployed looking through newspaper ads for some jobs sat down to relax. A calm breeze strolled throughout the vicinity offering a sense of serenity to passersby; in turn, a few pedestrians (and bicyclists as well) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to continue on with their daily lives outside their domiciles. Other than that, it was so tranquil it was as if that very proximity was near some open field that time had remembered, refusing to leave even when it was already known that the (post)modernism of civilization had colonized over there.

Despite this peace and love from within and beyond, a dark cloud was hanging over someplace where it would not be seen in the sky and it was where that dastardly Senator Roark was, watching from the windowsill of his room, waiting for someone to show up, and plotting his next plan when suddenly the doorknob turned and clicked. "SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKER!" were two of the first words that were said as Keenan entered the doorway to that room in question, abruptly causing the swine to turned around and jump in fear slightly. When Roark decided to settle down a bit upon realization, he'd decided to greet the black falcon (luke)warmly, "you've scared the crap out me, boy!" "And for an adult, you were jumping around like a little girl," Keenan countered as he'd turned to Yang, "remember your plan from earlier? Your punk here had came around and broke me out." "Screw you…!" the blue rabbit peeped as a sure telltale sign that he was growing to become greatly annoyed and angry for what had happened. After patting the black falcon on the head, the swine turned to Yang and commented, "very good, my son; you've done very, very well." "I'm getting tired of this…" the blue bunny snarled as if Roark's compliment meant nothing to the former, "you already got what you want; now, give Yin and Suzie back to me." "Don't be hasty, my boy; besides, I've got another errand I'd like for you to do," the swine shot back at Yang smugly. The blue hare was now steaming and fuming for a bit and countered, "Like hell I am! You almost got me killed down there; I hurt people, and that ain't enough for you, is it? You've got some serious nerve."

"Is that what you call gratitude?" Roark bellowed at Yang, "I take your sisters in like one of my own; good ol' Uncle Roark. Can you believe that?" "I'm not playing your games anymore; in fact, I'm getting pretty sick and tired of it!" the blue rabbit roared angrily as he's starts pulling out his boomerang and aims it at the swine; in turn, Keenan jumps and aims his grenade launcher back at the former, remembering the rounds from earlier that were still unused. Watching this unfold, Roark now started to talk some sense to Yang whom was still watching the black falcon closely, "don't be silly, my boy; think what could happen to them both. You're in no position to be playing around." "Well neither am I!" the blue bunny responded tensely to the swine's subtle pleas, "I ain't messing around, you know!" "Neither am I!" Garnet said as he'd walked in and struck Yang over the head with a fist and the latter falls to the floor; next, the former starts kicking him in the stomach. Now Roark walks over and tries to pull the tall red caiman away from the blue hare, saying, "enough already, Garnet! Gary! Gary! He's still useful." "Get off!" Garnet snarled as he tries to attack Yang again, "get off me!" "Finally…" Keenan chir(ru)ped as he'd put away he grenade launcher, seeing that there was no use for it at all now since everything was starting to be taken care of.

As the blue rabbit groaned in pain once again, the swine stands over him and says, "can you hear me now, my boy? This is no two-way contract between us. You don't get out until I say you're out, right? I can't trust you now; you've spurned the hand of friendship so, I'm sending you to your room, get it?" They start to leave and as they do, the tall red caiman kicks Yang around once more a few more times before tossing him inside the room from earlier that the latter was in. "What was that all about, boss?" Ritter asked curiously as he'd appeared, "did something happen?" "Just stay here and watch him while I have business to attend to; I'll see you later," Roark said to the golden rat as if the former's statement served as an answer to the latter's question. As Ritter enters the room he turns to his boss heading downstairs and replied back with obedience, "yes sir."

It was clearly obvious enough to realize that out of all the times when trouble came and followed after as a result of the villainous misdeed, this was officially the one time where Yang couldn't stop it from going any further; in short, he was just plain helpless. The blue bunny's father, Master Yo was never there at all to help since his actions seemingly doomed everyone from the very start since birth, seeing that fatherhood was beyond him talents and expertise let alone his duty. The other knights' were still separated, unaware of the happenings that had been taken place right now thanks to the mechanizations of their fathers and mothers who had preferred desertion over defense.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the police station where it had all began; everything in particular was not well at all. A feeling of grand disappointment had acted as a doppelganger of the originally listless atmosphere where Commissioner Scotch and his underling, Henry were. The antelope had looked at the indigo hare with a grimace at the uninvited gesture that was made directly in front of him. Of course, Henry would never tell his boss about how much condescension the former had against the latter since the day when Eradicus' defeat led to the destruction of the town that was attacked; somehow, it was known anyway nonetheless. The indigo rabbit had always been filled with the devotion that motivated his concentration of the law and family overall; but lately, Commissioner Scotch had grown aware of the young one's worldly bewilderment. The slanted gray eyes that have belonged to Henry were now beginning to grow dull and listless as per beginning the long fatigue of a weary life; in short, it was merely the pathos of things. After all, this was the least of their worries.

"You're history, Wong; that's it!" the antelope bellowed at the indigo bunny angrily as proof of this grand disappointment within the room, "I've had it up to here with your lunatic antics; what the hell do you think you were doing?" "I was trying…" Henry attempted to answer before he was coldly interrupted. Commisioner Scotch then said, "don't answer that! I'm not finished; why didn't you call for back-up?" "With all due respect sir," the indigo hare started again even though this was going to be rendered pointless, "I was responding to what…" "Shut it; who asked you?" the antelope interjected once more, this time angering Henry a bit whom greatly remembered the rule of only speaking when spoken to and how it was brutally ignored by it. As a result, the indigo rabbit answered quickly with irritation, "you sir!" "It's all over for you, hero." Commissioner Scotch snarled as he slammed his hand on his desk very hard, "thanks to what had happened today, we've now got six dead constables; this means six families without a bloody breadwinner thanks to this bloody carnage!" "Really; that's all you can say?" Henry slightly chuckled in spite of the mood that was all violent in particular. Surprised, the antelope snapped back at the indigo bunny, "excuse me?" "You must have been having a laugh while I was put through the goddamn blender, weren't you?!" Henry countered as Commissioner Scotch stands up, "what about your hot tip; where was the tip-off about grenade launchers? That was a set-up."

"You know what?" the antelope asked as he'd stood up straight in preparation of what he was about to say to the indigo hare. Henry did nothing but answered back unchallenged, "what, sir?"

"You're an amateur." Commissioner Scotch started as he now turned choleric beyond belief, "you run around this town like some sort of vigilante with a badge thinking that you're special, that you're outside the law! It's over, cowboy, you're suspended. I'm having you on charges. You were treading on thin Hetalian ice and now you just cracked it! Get out; you're off the case now, do you hear?" "Fine then; this stinks, the whole operation stinks and I'm going to find out why!" the indigo rabbit screamed at the antelope as the former leaves the latter's office and slams the door. Calming down a bit, Commissioner Scotch here only muttered in disbelief, "son of a gun…"

After a while, Henry was in the locker room all by himself; generally, the room was a little larger than the office. The flooring was different since it was merely ceramic tiles on the ground filled with the whiteness reminiscent of the ash like snow from outside. The walls were painted in a light coat of gray, the same color that matched the ceiling above it; speaking of the word ceiling, it too reminded the occupant of the frightful weather outside as well. There were no windows at all, fitting since it was never meant to be used as a place of voyeurism to begin with. Every locker was painted in the uniformity of gold, the color of an average sky that resulted from the diffraction of nitrogen.

The indigo bunny went towards his locker, cracked the combination on its (pad)lock, and opened it, revealing the contents that belonged to him. The peaked cap was thrown down onto the floor as proof of his anger, since he'd believed that there was no use for it any longer because of it. Henry unfastened the service coat that was worn on him, exposing a plain white tee from underneath it which was also discarding along with the necktie; now, all that remained was a gray undershirt. The indigo hare also took off his white gloves from his hands, no longer pure to take on the task as an officer of the law any further from here on out. His utility belt was soon tossed aside as he had pulled down those gray slacks after removing the bluchers from his feet; now, all that also remained was a pair of black boxers.

Now in a set of undergarments, Henry was now looking for some article of clothing to wear inside his very locker to go about his day like a regular citizen. The indigo rabbit went in and dug deep within, picking out dark black tee shirt along with an orange sweater vest before laying them both aside on a bench nearby him. He also pulled out a pair of brown pants from there, a pair of white wristbands, and a pair of yellow and black sneakers before closing the locker back up as it was before. Henry then started to first put the pants on his legs and around his waist; afterwards, he dressed himself in the jet black shirt as it now concealed the midriff and navel. The indigo bunny was now ready to put on his sweater vest as he picked it up and clothed over the black shirt; similarly, he did the same with the sneakers to the socks on his feet. Before long, he'd finally pulled took up his snow white wristbands and enfolded them both around his wrists snuggly and correspondingly; now, he was fully dressed as starting to leave the locker room only to find his now ex-comrade Gillman waiting.

"Henry, I've been waiting for you!" the red raptor exclaimed, bringing Henry to the former's attention, "it's Kaz and Ken, they're in deep trouble; we can't reach them on the radio!" "What's going on?" the indigo hare asked as he felt both of his ears prick up as a sign that something was truly wrong. Concerned, Gillman answered Henry, "Scotch here got them casing some storage house!" "What, these two?" the indigo rabbit responded to the red raptor shockingly, "they can't handle that; who's going in after 'em?" "No one; it's supposed to be a surveillance job," Gillman replied once again, giving out all the details up at front. After a brief while, Henry then spoke up, "right, I'm for it then." "But what about all that screaming from earlier you two were doing to one another?" the red raptor inquired as he still recalled a memory of overhearing the indigo bunny and the antelope arguing, "I thought you were suspended." "He can arrest me later for all I care; right now, I got bigger fish to fry," Henry spoke back as he headed out the police station once again.

* * *

Now Coop and Burton were all feeling a bit wearied, having been a morning of some small energy expenditure from all that snow the two had shoveled off from the sidewalks that guide them home. As they sat down on the floor, propping their feet in front of them both, their eyes had amplified a bit to the sight of something from not long ago: there was F.L. Smelfman and Nancy O. Delffa from this morning laughing and talking, the latter performing the first task anyway as if she wasn't caring one bit about this wicked world. Suddenly, just before the elves had started to engage in another conversation, a jingle came forth with a burst of urgency and for a moment it seemed like something of great importance had flown in, feeling the blood run cold in the two boys veins as all the coats on their body standing endwise with shivers running up the young one's spine then down again.

Nancy smiled eagerly with such unbecoming bliss as she announced, "a small crime wave now brews underfoot once again when a high-speed car chase ends in tragedy miles from the courthouse." "Indeed," F.L. Smelfman uncaringly but nonchalantly continued where she'd started off, "and it seems that more and more come and pass just after when the violent shootout at the museum leftover three dozen people dead, scores more wounded, and many others traumatized as well." "Would it kill you to say that's what we've done our report on before?" the female elf asked as she leered at him, "after all, I bet the audience here was already aware of that before this morning!" "True, it would be redundant to bring that up again but it says so in our papers!" F.L. Smelfman snapped back as he was annoyed that this made her interrupt him unexpectedly. Unchallenged, Nancy turned to face the camera again as if she were looking back at the viewers and said, "investigators has uncovered the wreckage of the police and found five bodies alongside with it as well dead on the scene, three of which were burned beyond recognition though one amongst them was revealed to be recently arraigned transferee Keenan Crier whom was to report to the Novi Finis City Jail awaiting trial for last night's hotel hijacking. Additionally, there were also reports of other vehicles involved whose drivers were also proclaimed dead on the scene, reportedly burned alive as they were trapped inside. Many commuters who've watched it unfold said to have seen a baby blue bunny, possibly underage, driving a black Lawless RZ300 as it had chased the van moments before it overturned; though not yet confirmed, rumor has it that this driver is supposedly connected to the full scale gunfight from hours ago. Officer Henry Wong who was also at the scene of it all being taken back was not available for comment."

"Boys," a voice started to speak up, bringing the chicken and the antelope out of some kind of trance; it was their own mom once again who greeted them both warmly, "I've made some lunch!" "Gee thanks, mom!" Burton chirped as he had a plate of meatloaf sat down in front of him along with some silverware around it. Coop just turned and saw the same thing occur right in front of him as well, harboring neither wrath or joy at the situation at hand like if he'd didn't care for it at all as if the news from earlier was starting to bother him only a bit slightly but now too completely.

* * *

Now, it was back to the home where Dave resided with his fellow beings in that deserted town; however, instead of the boy (tree stump in question) who has lived or his father, his brother was in his own bedroom remaining in his stead. The ceiling was suspended ten feet from the ground having not even a main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had, just like the ones throughout the house. The background still remained blank, unworthy of any color for it was unfitting for any scenario so far especially this late during the season of winter. The baked and broiled terracotta flooring also remained unchanged as well just like the ceiling and the walls within that room. A window was present and it was open, inviting the elemental air from the outside to come into the room as well. There was also another trundle bed as well within that bedroom as well but unlike the others it was bedraggled for the thick comforter along with the thin sheets had been out of place since the day's morn(ing).

Still, he didn't care much about simple luxuries or the bare necessities at all even though that the quality of his home was all too foreign in the beginning. The tree stump had scoured the room and gathered the items he'd needed the moment they were found, discarded into a leather sack as they were tossed. Whatever the boy had in mind, it would be safe to say that running away was not an option suitable for him at all no matter whatever gotten into his mind, let alone ignore it. The problems had been studied it for well near a while as a few years top to begin with but no one else had ever gotten any further with their studies at all; besides, the tree stump has a somewhat satisfactory residence, a pair of good loving parents, and not too bad of an intelligence at all! But, this was not the work of some devil that crawls inside of him at all; just pure sheer luck to be precise for that in life, those who were born never truly had a choice to pick out their families. Perhaps, the tree stump had been too lucky to begin with since Dave was the one that the former had relied and fell back on despite the amount of respect given to the latter back in the old days.

But, those old days were dead and gone the same time they were declared no longer welcome in the town their forest home used to be in nearby; in fact, he'd realized that relying on said brother was nothing more than a mistake to begin with and so it was now he was on his own this time for now he had to go. As the tree stump had exited the room within the building, he was now outside as the sun already came and shined after hours of overcast had blocked all of its viewing; still, the luster of it all was the meaning of nothingness to him anyway. Eyeing the ladder in front of him, he started to edge towards it with the intent to climb down it until he'd reached ground zero and go on with the day; additionally, he also seen his mother within the distance, forcing the former to hide from the latter's sights. She didn't notice her son at all because of it and stood by as if the former was actually waiting for someone very important; of course, that someone turned out to be her husband, Halliburton whom also appeared within a few minutes as well. The moment that the two were already in the same spot, the tree stumps opened the door nearby them and entered; afterwards, their son reappeared, checking to see if they were gone only to find that they were gone so he had climbed down the ladder. Once that was done, the boy decided to stop and put himself nearby the door his parents were in carefully as if to avoid attracting too much attention towards the former, lest the latter group would discover it all.

Even though the tree stump was unable to see them both at once, the former was still able to hear the latter group engage in a conversation over something. Halliburton remained quiet for a while since there wasn't much to talk about when everything else was said and done as his wife started, "I don't what to do now, let alone say something about it." "What could you be possibly talking about, Ai?" the elder tree stump said to his wife, Ai, somewhat confusingly, "I know it has been rough since we had left town long ago but we've managed to get by anyway; no one has bothered to keep hunting us down if that's what your implying." "I know that, Hal but I'm getting worried about it every single day; I may not care what happens to me at all but what will happen to our sons if someone finally catches up with us?" she said back to her husband as if for some reason something within was starting to eat the former alive. Halliburton walked closer to Ai slowly and carefully as he answered, "if there's one thing I should be focusing on, then it should not be on waiting every day for this mistake to come back and haunt me too much, let alone be a burden for Dave or Chip; after all, you had helped me see past that long ago before we got married and I've thanked you for it ever since the day we've met. As a matter of fact, as long as we're still alive, you, me, and the boys, there is nothing to regret about too much at all since doing our part meant keeping them both alive and helping them; besides, we've managed to keep the memory of Faye alive as well." "You're right, what was I thinking; has all this I've done alongside you for them had turned out into making me a terrible mother?" she sniffled a bit as tears were started to materialize from underneath her eyes, "I'm sorry…" "There, there Ai, it's all right; we did what we had to do for them, you know," the elder said to Ai while holding her in his arms in an embrace with the intention to show genuine comfort. Aware of Hal(liburton) caressing her, the latter whispered quietly to the former, "thank you…"

Then and only then, the boy from outside chose not to stick around any further since this was starting to bother him a bit and lo the youth did disperse at once. Whether the conversation had started to make him cry or angry was beyond reason since he refused to allow his thoughts and emotions about what his father and mother had said altogether to get in the way of something he'd considered important. After all, this was far beneath for the boy tree stump to begin with nevertheless.

* * *

Next, it was back to the home where Jobeaux resided with his family members in that quiet village; however, instead of the boy (goblin in question) who has lived being inside the bedroom, his father was in his own bedroom remaining in his stead. The ceiling had holes that were recently patched up with large scrap heaps of fabric, timber, and metal to shield the lighter layers of wintertime that frost the street(s) the other way. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom, were ligneous as if had been made from the trees that once stood upright. The flooring was also made from wood as well. A window was present yet it was closed for it even had the crystal shield to protect the occupant(s) inside from the elements outside. There was also only one trundle bed fit for him; even though it could hold up to two people, he was alone in his room.

Suddenly the doorknob in front of the man turned and clicked as it had turned out to be none other than his very own son, Jobeaux, still wearing the white shirt and blue pants from long ago with a bowl of soup in the latter's possession. The one thing that the boy goblin could never stand was to see his father grunting away at the filthy noises of the latter's ambience and going off coughing in between as it might be filthy old orchestra within those stinking rotten guts. Jobeaux could never stand to see anyone like that, whatever age or gender the person might be, but more especially when it was his own father whom was really old; still, rather than dwell on the past, the former chose to dwell on living in the now. The boy spared him some soup seeing that the latter was still on the long road to recovery even as their fellow members traveled along throughout such a stinking world like this; "and, what's so stinking about it," the readers would ask anyways with such curiosity. Well, it was simple to be precise: it's a stinking world because law and order were starting to fade away, a stinking world where it even let the young get on to the old; better yet, if it's no world for such people like them any longer, then what sort of world is it for them. Most of the time, the world had focused on such tales told on television such as men on the moon and men spinning around the earth when it had happened earlier in life but not any attention to earthly law; now, it was about the families of those brave boys and girls in the Woo Foo Army that had ironically doomed their former hometown into cruel and deathly fate called oblivion.

As the entire room had still lain basking the silence amongst its occupants, all that Jobeaux could truly think about while feeding his father soup were the things in his own life that had changed ever since that very ill-fated day. First in the boy goblin's mind was flooded with thoughts of the hometown he himself had been born, raised, grew up, and still currently lived in even when the times had changed from the outsides belonging to its surrounding neighbors. The fact that the great wall had them cut out from the outside world had Jobeaux reminisce of the great wonders he had seen and heard about and how they would never be repeated again. Next, there were the memories of his fellow friends and compatriotic comrades in the Woo Foo Army who used to live near and/or in the former hometown that was once there where all was lost [and found (in translation)]. Everything that had happened to the boy goblin since his first day involved of nonsensical partisanship from young instructors, a new batch of enemies, and the hopes of amorousness belonging to one of them quashed in one day only. And then there was family: his mater, pater, grandfather, uncle, wife, and daughter whom had stood beside Jobeaux even to this day and age. If values like such were greatly commonplace throughout homes within the entire world, then maybe evil things that occurred would no longer exist on the face of the Earth; still, it was more of a novel idea.

By then the soup was all gone, meaning that the job of feeding his father was now finally done; as a result, the boy goblin turned and started to leave. Though Jobeaux did so, he had bothered not to look back, let alone even as to so much speak to him since this was all the former came here to do. Any and all means of starting a colloquy amongst the two goblins was all simply naught, blocked off by thoughts of the events from the yesteryear that had brought shame upon them all. Either way, it was not safe to discuss any bit of it at all knowing the enmity that would brew should it be expressed with reminiscence and melancholy over something that trivial to them both. Besides, the family was all there and it shouldn't be swayed by interparty conflicts amongst themselves, let alone over something from ago; after all, they were lucky to survive it and it was no use to go around over it. And so, Jobeaux had left his father's room and got on with the former's life as if nothing had happened at all.

Then and only then, the boy goblin chose not to stick around any further since this was starting to bother him a bit and lo the youth did disperse at once, never bothering to look back. Whatever it was, it was beyond reason since he refused to allow his thoughts and emotions about what his father and mother had done altogether to get in the way of something that many others called life. After all, this was far beneath Jobeaux to begin with nevertheless.

* * *

Then as quiet grasslands lay still the hills that had stood tall and proud like buildings within in the concrete jungle called the municipality the so called icy tundra was now starting to melt very slowly. Many of the mountainsides doused in the cold whiteness had the fertile jade grass poking upright along with the vegetated flora that sprouted up from it all. The breeze was warming up a bit, thanks to the sun outside where its ray had burst through the dispersing overcast from the morning after. As it started to look a lot less dreary than the meadows, the shades of colors had started to brighten up a bit, looking as if hope was upon the midst of the firmament from below. Even the frozen lake had started to melt a bit but still posed a threat to anyone that dared to traverse this path because of its newfound thinness.

Among one of the hills dwelled a large fissure filled the void and inside it all other than just a campfire and a few boxes were a family of ogres; as a matter of fact, it was actually Roger (Junior) and his family dwelling in the caverns. His father sat on the ground as he watched little Tillman warmed her hands a few inches from the fire carefully. Judi stared downwards taciturnly as she stirred the spoon inside the pot above the fireside as she brew the mysterious concoction warmly, the aroma invading the area between the jaws and eyeballs of everyone inside and informed everyone about it without even saying at least a single word. All that the boy did was staring at the sky, ignoring what was going on around him for that he didn't care.

* * *

Lastly, it was back to Lena now whom was inside the bathwater, reposing unobtrusively as she basked in the confines of warmth that had enveloped her in these folds. After soaking it up, the canine cub had quickly unplugged the drain, sucking up the water into the shape of a whirlpool that remained there until it was all gone down; then, she opened the curtains and stepped out the tub carefully as her feet landed on the ceramic floor. As she had become aware of the moisture dripping down her body she found a towel that was from only yesterday, picked it up, dried herself off with it from head to toe, and then wrapped around her body compactly in hopes of ceasing the dripping water from turning colder as the weather outside and its temperature. Lena picked the housecoat back up and wrapped it over to censure her once partial nudity; before she could even leave for now, she had went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of unguent to rub on her skin in anticipation for the ailment to go away. As the canine cub had left the lavatory, she'd squirted out some pinkish formulated emulsion and rubbed it all over her arms, wrists, and hands while she coughed hoarsely throughout the hallway.

She had done so for a while until she had returned to her bedroom in little time in all. Looking for some article of clothing to wear, Lena had gone to an adjacent dresser and opened it, pulling out some undergarments from there, consisting of only a pair of knickers and an undershirt before she closed the drawer back up. The canine cub then took off her bathrobe and towel afore starting to first put the knickers on her legs; afterwards, she dressed herself in the matching undershirt as it now displayed the midriff and her navel. Though she was neither in a towel nor in the nude, the soft texture of the wooden floorboards sent a message reminded her to put her housecoat back on her body and she did; next, she found some slippers from underneath her bed and put them on her feet. Now, Lena was fully dressed as she started to leave the bedroom again, this time out to somewhere else within the confines of the home.

Remembering the soup inside the microwave from earlier, the canine cub headed towards the kitchen where the microwave was in place as it was opened. She searched the contents inside, finding what was there earlier, and closed it back up; then, she looked at the clock and set the time for the meal to be heated. The microwave whirred and whooshed to life as the bowl of soup started to spin slowly and steadily in the bright lights of radiation from within. For a while, Lena had remained silent as she waited for the meal to heat up 'til all was said and done before returning to her room. Wanting to pass the time, the canine cub decided to turn on the television set and watch whatever program was on their just to serve that purpose as she sat on the bed; however, it was the news that was on the moment it had clicked and smooched to life. What caught her eye was the face of Patrice Paley on the set, the same one that the golden chicken had seen before since that morning before just right the elves came on.

"Well, here I am standing nearby the wrecked remains of the police van after a high speed chase from earlier left it careening off the road before overturning on its side the moment its driver had lost control," the reporter said, looking into the camera while standing, "amongst the bodies of the driver and passengers inside, there was also what appeared to be the remains of Keenan Crier, a suspect on remand who was to return to Novi Finis City Jail awaiting trial on high bail after taking part in the hijacking of Hotel Malden just last night. Now, it seems that there were signs of explosives supposedly used in the escapade which would explain the scorching of the debris and the remains as well, confirmed by Officer Henry Wong whom was also at the scene afterwards found trapped in an overturned Lambeth Cary. After being pulled from the wreckage, he'd reportedly said that upon arrival, an individual far away upfront shot a few explosive rounds at him before he too lost control and crashed as he lay upside-down. So far, the police department has no potential suspects at this moment to anyone who could have committed this atrocity though they believe that it was a revenge hit for last night carried out by one of the attendees; ergo, the details of this investigation are sketchy as of now because of this. Commissioner Steven Scotch, head of the Special Constabulary's Novi Finis branch was unavailable for comment. I'm Patrice Paley and now here's Connie for the weather in your backyard."

At that moment, Lena felt her own ears hardened as she heard a sound; better yet, that sound was actually more of a ding coming from the kitchen which was a message telling her that the soup was microwaved in due time. The canine cub went to the kitchen where the microwave was in place as it was opened, pulling out the bowl from there and closing it again; then, she looked into the kitchen drawer, pulled out a silver spoon, and closed it as well. She then sat down, dug the spoon inside, scooped some soup up from the bowl and into her mouth, and tasted it.

* * *

And lo it was back to where Yang was lying in the same room he was in before, still unconscious as he was still unaware of the yellow rat guarding it. The blue hare's eyes were closed as proof of his condition as if they were wired shut for some unknown reason, forcing these pupils to see nothing but blackness all around him regardless of direction whatsoever; in fact, he even sported a fading black eye. The blood on his face that had finally dried up after all the punishment it had underwent from long ago, no longer in sight on his skin at all to begin with. Many cuts and bruises that had been sported on both arms and turned into scabs opened up a small bit, shedding a bit of blood from it. More descriptively, the blue hare was still all alone or so he believed yet only focused on the fact that he was alive and well nonetheless; however, his loneliness was due to the fact that his siblings were still out there. A moment of silence was to do no good for it all since it kept reminding him of such realizations, let alone offer him comfort for his troubles considering how he had caused much trouble.

"Hello," was the very word that someone had said upon entry; better yet, it was none other than the swine's young son who had appeared in Ritter's sight. The yellow rat meekly asked the teenager, "it's not safe here; what are you doing?" "I was in the neighborhood just earlier and I overhead daddy here talking about what you just did earlier," Junior had answered smugly to the yellow rat, "is he still alive anyway?" "Uh… yeah," Ritter said back to the swine as the former then heard sounds of Yang's painful moaning nearby and opened very room that the latter was in. The blue rabbit awoke to find the yellow rat and Horace Junior standing in front of the former to see, the latter viewed with such contempt and said, "who the hell are you?" "Oh my, that's how you greet the son of your local Senator?" the young swine snidely remarked about Yang's comment, "anyways, I have a job for you to do: you're going to drop someone off over somewhere at this big shitter off the intersection of Guard and Looward; in fact, I'll show you to him." "Whose this him you speak of that I don't know?" the blue bunny asked confusingly as Ritter and Junior edged near the young one unopposed as if nothing had stopped the two at all. The swine got to Yang first, holding the latter tightly even though there was not even an inch of strength within as the former answered, "oh, you'll see, buddy boy… you'll see."

That's when Junior and the yellow rat were now outside in the garage where they had directed the blue hare to a cheesy compact where the passenger sat upfront. It was a light jade aardvark with brown hair flowing down to the rear of the décolletage; also, it had a mustache that was thin like a twine of yarn. An emerald crown had rested on the owner's head, the color matching the garments that were also worn as well but that was all there was to be said about it. The jade aardvark's eyes were closed as proof of his condition as if they were wired shut for some unknown reason, forcing these pupils to see nothing but blackness all around him regardless of direction whatsoever; in fact, he even sported a pair of black eyes. The blood on its owner's face was in sight on his skin to begin with caused by cuts and bruises that had been sported as they turned into scabs shedding a bit of blood from it. The forehead was taped tightly to the headrest as if to make the aardvark look like he was restrained to look at the dashboard even though there was nothing there at all.

"That's him?" Yang exclaimed as he saw blood on the man, "for a moment there, I thought he looked like a girl." "Does this look like a girl to you?" the young swine snarled slightly at the blue rabbit as if the statement made by the latter had bothered the former. When Yang saw Junior's fist being made, the former then answered the latter, "no not at all!" "Anyway, you've got a small delivery to make," the young swine started to explain to the blue bunny, "you see, Captain Morgan here needs to find some help soon; he isn't feeling so good so take him over to see old king Francis over there. Just don't get yourself killed because we've got big plans for you and those little girls; drop him off and shift it into high gear. They're not gonna be too pleased the state their man has got himself into; they'll be after you, but don't lose them. Instead, bring them all down to Red Cross Lane, off of Walgreens and we'll be waiting to bring them all down; we'll massacre them, OK?"

"This is a joke, right; you want me to drive clear across the city with this thing sitting next to me?" Yang summarized in such little horror. Ritter only answered, "better get going while you still can!" "He's right, you know?" Junior repeated, "you cut these tapes and kick him out the goddamn door; you aren't gonna have much time for anything else. We're doing you a favor, you got that? Now, get going…!" And lo, the blue hare did so as he was told and drove off to somewhere that was considered of the highest importance once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, an officer and a gentleman were now at the parking lot nearby the police station as the latter was inside a black sedan while the former stood by, watching as both of them were now in a conversation. "I can't believe you're going after them even though he's has fired you; even if they don't tell on you, he'll know that it was your handiwork and they'll come after you!" Gillman said to Henry. The indigo rabbit responded, "like I said, 'he can arrest me later for all I care.' Times like this are the ones where I can't just back down from it when my friends are in trouble." "I understand…" the red raptor responded, "after all, if this means real much to you that badly, then fine; I won't stop you from going through with this." "Thanks; it really means a lot to me," Henry responded as he'd put the gear shift from park to drive; as a result, the wheels were in motion at once as he started to drive off from here.

After watching the indigo bunny pull off and out of here in a different car this time, all that Gillman could do was think about yesterday only and how it was starting to all come back to him. Surely, the red raptor was goodhearted just like Henry is since they were just best friends and all but not as good as the latter when it had come down to the job to begin with since the former was borderline inexperienced. Even though it was a lot more serious than how those guys from home took it, he didn't really consider it being posed as a trait or something personal since that he was just like his friend, newly fresh off the boat; after all, the changes were sudden to say the least. Gillman only remembered that time because of how the indigo hare was also there, upfront in advance whereas the former could just catch on up with the latter only from behind; anyway, distance was all for record breaking. The red raptor didn't care for such things like recognition for example and neither did Henry; all the two had truly cared about was coasting throughout life as if the things that had occurred never happened at all from the start. For that, this was nothing new to him at all since the hometown needed able-bodied individuals to defend it from any, if not all, enemies be foreign or domestic.

In short, Gillman did nothing to stop the indigo rabbit from doing what the latter believed what was best, since the former also believed that it would get in the way of such subtle camaraderie as well. The red raptor watched Henry speed off in the jet black sedan until the latter was finally out of sight and out of mind; afterwards, the former then took off on foot as well, this time in a different direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, there was a castle within the distance that would have spelled nothing but trouble for a certain someone that would come on down altogether; the reason why this was possible was that this white castle looked a lot like a privy. It was surrounded by a fosse filled with a musky and offensive odor due to the polluted waters in it; more descriptively, it looked a lot like a combination of gunge, acid, and raw sewage that all met up in the cesspools from underneath. The enceinte was composed of many hills from the distance that were standing tall and proud like building in the backgrounds better known as life to many other. Resting at the top was a tower with a large battlement that stood up very high on the tank while its derivatives took different positions around and below it; in fact, one of them was hanging from the end of some chain. The ring seat was held upright even thought it had two sets of chains that would pull it all down somehow and someway.

Now suddenly without warning, Yang makes his way there and stops outside as he puts his foot on the brake near the entrance after managing to stop nearby the area. The blue bunny started pulling the tapes off of the unconscious aardvark which was very tedious to the former; afterwards, they were ripped off from the latter whom was then kicked out of the car, all while the boy said, "time to meet the others." Yang sped off but not after when two shadowy figures whom watched it all unfold, jumped down to the ground and saw the aardvark's body lying abandoned with shock and outrage. "Is zat King Morgan?" one of them questioned with great disbelief at it all upon looking at the now named aardvark's body, "no!" "Let's get him!" the other one exclaimed when the individual saw the compact in the distance and started to chase after it on foot. The first whom was watching it scurried back into the castle with King Morgan's body in its grasp while shouting within the confines, "SOUND ZE ALARM!"

The klaxon warnings had screeched an extraordinarily strident reverberation from the enormous white stronghold, summoning many others to the scene as well. The blue hare looked into the rearview mirror and saw the shadowy individual chase after him at full speed ahead of the latter's fellow compatriots whom followed after like if they were angry hordes of stampeding bulls; in fact, they _were_ angry! Little did any of them would know, wherever both parties would be going, it was very obvious they were possibly on the road to nowhere [but destruction(, mayhem, and pain)].

* * *

Now, it was back to the indigo rabbit who had just reached another part of town where he'd parked the car on the side of the road amongst the busy streets. The buildings in this part were similar from the ones where there was a bus stop his fellow brethren were waiting in from yesterday morn(ing) for that were of respectable and satisfactory feel; still, there was a slum in the middle of the two buildings for it was an alleyway so narrow transportation was limited and only the pedestrians (if any) traveled through them. The dumpsters were there as well, being a literal and only temporary dumping ground for compost before it would be whisked away to a nearby landfill. Alongside with that, graffiti had painted both the walls with names, gang symbols, and obscenities as if it were part of some worldly canvas. Luckily, it was all quiet on all fronts (including the western front as well to start with); however, if there were any words to describe the serenity of how viewing the wrong side of the tracks was, anybody would pick out the first word that pops into their minds and, if possible, say it already.

Remembering something that very crucial before leaving the car, Henry reached into the glove box and pulled out a gun from there. As the indigo bunny stepped out, he saw two people emerge from the alley with their guns whom spotted the former as the latter attempted to open fire; however, the duo was taken out first. Knowing that the feeling was becoming antagonistic from the start, he started to traverse to the narrow backstreet and found two more people standing nearby some garbage. The people spotted Henry, taking him as a threat while starting to draw out their weapons and open fire; the latter fired blindly at them first, causing one of the stray bullets to strike some of the refuse and it'd exploded, killing them both in a fiery instant. Before continuing on any further, the indigo hare saw another gunman come out and he shot the latter first. When he got to the end of the alley, he realized that the door was opened and went inside to explore it but not after picking up a firearm from one of the corpses.

Those steps that Henry had taken was going to be the ones that would be plunging himself straight into the darkness (both literally and metaphorically) like a walk toward the waters in a beach straight toward the sunset that's left the shore(line)s behind. In fact, it was a typical definition of a cesspool: the lights that had remained on the walls blinked and flickered as they gave off their energy, illuminating the hallways inside even though that it was still daylight outside. Because the building that the indigo rabbit had entered was (part of) a slum, it was bounded to harbored all sort of shady characters including (but not limited to) immodestly but casually and/or formally dressed woman, gritty muggers, mysterious desperados, brawny football hooligans and hasty teenage biker gangs (you name it) that could residing in every corner carrying (almost) anything they can get their hands on and use as weapon. One person would even be having a red pacifier in their mouth and might appear out of nowhere carrying a large pillow that would be used to catch them off guard and (if possible) disarm or suffocate him. The air was poignantly clean due to the door being opened for a long time yet its aura remained sinister.

Not wanting to hesitate any further, Henry had taken the stairs in front and started to explore the upper floor; still, all that he found were more gunslingers whom were far from happy to see the intruder. A gunfight had ensued as the indigo bunny shot first, killing a nearby combatant whom spotted the former coming up the stairs earlier. The others started to shoot back at him as he took cover from them, two of them had started exiting the room as they followed him nearby only to be shot and killed upon discovery. Henry commenced fire once again upon finding another gunman up in front carrying an assault rifle before entering, discovering a few armed remainders as well while shooting them altogether. After a brief interval, the indigo hare picked up an assault rifle, exited the room, and continued on upstairs; subsequently, he found over several armed occupants and opened fire upon them, slaying five of them before retreating once more. Upon doing so for a while, he noticed that no one was bothering to chasing after him and fire back so he returned to that spot and found out the reason why: the resulting gunfire caused another one of his stray bullets to strike a chemistry set, setting the table it was resting upon on fire; as a result, the many others scrambled to putting it out but to no avail. Henry fleetingly noticed that the fire was setting over some propane tanks that were ready to explode and ran seconds before they exploded, killing off the remnants inside the room as the tables turned from its sides.

Luckily, the indigo rabbit was still alive afterwards because of the act of taking cover and he reconnoitered down the room past the dead men's toasted bodies and carefully past the fire on the doorway 'til he saw the door front of him opened; deducing it quickly, he was now aware that his friends were there and decided to go inside, only find a shocking discovery: they were beaten up. Their eyes were blackened as proof of their condition as if they were painted around outside their irises and pupils like if it were some tacky makeup for their costumes. The two also had blood on their faces that were still new after all the punishment it had underwent, having yet to evaporate into little more than a mere nothingness. Several cuts and bruises had been sported on their bodies like a bunch of tattoos made in spite of the future repercussions it may've hold up ahead. Even their clothes were starting to hurt because of all that the two were put through after what had happened. More descriptively, they were tied to each other back to back very forcefully with some long piece of twine.

"Thank fuck you're here!" Ken spouted tiredly when he saw Henry, "Kaz is either passed out or dead; I can't raise him." "What happened?" the indigo bunny asked while starting to untie the two. The sea slug started to answer Henry, "as soon as we arrived, they just jumped us; it was like they knew we were coming and we just walked straight into it." "Yeah, I know the feeling," the indigo hare commented as he remembered that one time from yesterday, "after all, I had felt worse too." "Those sick freaking bastards could tell we knew nothing and they enjoyed it; they even got a kick out of torturing him," Ken continued on as he watched Henry loosen up the ropes around his wrists. As the sea slug was then freed along with Kaz, the indigo rabbit said, "well there's at least ten of them who won't be doing the Filly Cottontail routine any longer and this was also Scotch's idea as well. Why did he send you here; what was he after?"

"He said to try and uncover a link between the Triple Crown Alliance and the Rednecks," Ken answered again as he started to stand up a bit slowly, "he's out of his mind; anybody knows that those smelly Franc snobs have nothing to do with everyone, let alone these guys." "I know…" Henry added on, also remembering images of himself arguing with the antelope from earlier. The sea slug turned to the android and spoke offhand, "you said it. We tried to tell Scotch about some stoolpigeon, having the drugs on an illegal warehouse south of here, but he didn't want to know so he sent us here instead as if we were some surrogate band." "Hmm…" was all that the indigo bunny grunted, "it seems like coppers are more in danger from Scotch these days than they are from the villains." "What do you mean?" Ken asked as he started to move Kaz but to no avail. Henry started to help the sea slug do so and spoke to the latter, "just don't worry about it, Ken; get Kaz back on his feet. We've got to get out of here; it sounds like it's kicking off out there again so we can't wait for back-up." "But what about you, Henry…" Ken asked once more curiously as he managed to get the android up around one of his shoulders, "where are you going?" "Back to the station; I'm going to have it out with our Commissioner when I get back," the indigo hare answered as he started to lead them both out of the room safely.

When the trio finally left the room, Henry could hear the sounds of fighting outside but didn't know who was partaking in it. The sea slug asked enquiringly, "what's going on?" "Just use the rear exit," the indigo rabbit quietly said to Ken, "it's a war out front." "Okay; we're right behind you," the sea slug agreed as he still carried Kaz around carefully. After traversing past the fire on the doorframe and downstairs, Henry glimpsed another door opened already and saw what was causing all that noise: many people armed to the teeth were slaying each other; noticing it, he turned to the two and said to them, "wait here, there's danger out front…" The indigo bunny went out the door and fired rounds of bullets at those that came near him with weapons, whether with a shotgun or a broadsword, slaying them as they all fell down and out for good; soon, the assault rifle ran out of ammunition, forcing him to pull out his revolvers and finish the job quickly as possible. "He's out of his mind!" Ken commented while witnessing Henry fire away upon the gunmen and swordsmen alike, "we could learn from him…" The indigo hare regroup with the sea slug and the android as they all left the building quickly, only to find two more gunslingers with weapons drawn; auspiciously, the former took them out first.

After reaching the street, the trio had rested for a while and sat down on the sidewalk bench as if they had all lost a lot of energy in particular. "Alright Ken, do me a favor and call an ambulance for Kaz," Henry panted as he had started to regain some oxygen into his system after a brief interval of cooling down. Watching the indigo rabbit stand up from the bench, Ken started to speak up, "but where are you going?" "You know where I'm going," Henry had answered back at the sea slug as the former went back to the sedan somewhat angrily and took off, "Scotch that's where…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that was a mouthful... I guess I should rest for now; but, before I do so, I want to say something important. First off, the Lawless RZ300 motorcar driven by Yang is based after the Lexus LS automobile from real life whereas the Lambeth Cary that Henry used to drive from Chapters Five to Nine was also based after the Vauxhall Vectra as well; in addition, the whole thing about Yang driving a car here was something we picked up after watching the episode, "The Yindianapolis 500" where they got a driver's license at the end, even though they're not old enough to drive. Secondly, I have decided to bring back Gillman, Kaz, Ken, and Horace Junior into the story again since this was needed for the plot somehow; after all, we can't throw them away yet. Third, Hal(liburton)'s wife has her name now revealed as Ai, short for Eileen in third person but hopefully not the one from Regular Show 'cause we named her first not that fucking mole.

Eileen [the mole (cries)]: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...!

Dominique: Finally, we've decided to lay around an aardvark named King Morgan as well as the terms "Triple Crown Alliance" and "Rednecks" along with it as clues for the next few chapters; therefore, whichever reviewer guess the right answer will be given an exclusive PM with a brief summary of the next chapter but 'til then everyone, good night, sleep tight young lovers, and please don't let the bed bugs bite.

Sanzo: That's it; that's all you can say?

Dominique: That and **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. We Don't Need No Water Fire

**Author's** **Note:** Hi, everybody; I'm Nancy O. Delffa and welcome to _"Elves Talking About People More Popular Than You."_ So who's the dynamic duo now with us on this episode, bursting into anywhere writing fanfictions about practically anything from the latest games to right here at our home? Why it's **Shonen Sanzo** and **Dominique Amino** of **"PenGator3!" **Come on up, you guys...! (the audience cheered as the man and the penguin appear on the stage) Yes, it's them, the rising stars and veterans that are slowly but strongly taking this world by storm today with the power of fanfiction; so you two, how does it feel to be guest stars on our show...?

Dominique: Well, Nancy, I would like to start off to say that it's a real freaking honor to appear on your show; even though have seen you just once, I would say that you were got-dang fabulous on there. All I just wish for was that is that I could have seen your other episodes as well; speaking of which, is it true that you have appeared in Stab 2 and 3?

Nancy: Yes, I have; in fact, I have also recently appeared in Stab 4 which will be out in theaters very soon...!

Dominique: Oh, (bleep) yeah!

Smelfman (concerned): Umm, you can't say that on TV...

Dominique: So what, little dude? It's not like that they will care anyway; after all, you guys are all a bunch of– (whacked by Sanzo as the the elves look on) AAH!

Sanzo: Sorry about that, you two.

Smelfman: Now about this fanfic here, _**"Re: Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo! Forever"**_, we're surprised that you have been taking the opportunity to do this even though that the war with Eradicus is over with already; what caused you to come up with it.

Sanzo: To tell you the truth, Domino was frustrated about how it had played out and believed that something could have been done about it so when I was writing for my story, **"A Cat and Fox's Tale"**, he'd followed me over and gagged me as he posted this abomination after hacking into my account and changing it up a bit; luckily, upon reading it, I decided that, 'hey, this guy's a genius!' and I jumped along with him after freeing myself.

Dominique: That's right...!

Nancy: So boys, tell me what's it about in general?

Sanzo: Well, it's this alternative history smack that Domino came up after watching too many videos online at FooTube; you know, those "what ifs" and all? Anyway, he says that this is when Eradicus is defeated as such but there's a twist: the town gets destroyed and a few people die because of it and thus, the Army gets chased out of town and they go through hardship in an attempt to redeem themselves for once while learning a bit more about themselves; I assure that it will be, in his words, "awesome!"

Smelfman: And were quite amused that we're in this one...

Sanzo: Indeed...

Smelfman: Just one question though: do you guys feel a bit safe that you're appearing in this town? We have heard that their are a lot a people that wish to have you both suffer the pain.

Dominique: Oh please, like that would happen...

Yang (appears and tosses a chair at Dominique): Take that, you lying stack of penguin blubber!

Sanzo: What the (bleep)?

Yang: You're gonna pay for this making this falsehood up, you jerk! (takes out a boomerang and hurls it at Sanzo only to hit Smelfman) YAHHHHHHHHH!

Smelfman: OW!

Nancy (turns to the elven cameraman and said frantically as the rampage between Yang and Sanzo goes on): Cut to commercial, CUT TO COMMERCIAL!

* * *

**We Don't Need No Water ~Fire~**

The weather had gotten warm outside seeing that the once gray skies had become as bright like the shiny happy people outside with only a cloud and not a squall rolling alongside the vast and magnificent atmosphere of blue. The solar noon that was once hovering over Novi Finis City where every single building, big or small, was had left it all baptized in such resplendent wonder. The flat and narrow concrete remained neatly on the very street, burning hot like the magma of an erupting volcano as it was laying down there in the hot sun while melting away the deep layer of the ash like snow from underneath very slowly. The (en)harmonic honking and beeping of the constant traffic jam that resided in between the foreground and the background of this big city was the sure sign that this was still rush hour as automobiles of all sizes, makes, and even models were now at a greater disadvantage on the (super)highways, freeways, throughways, expressways, and even the interstates regardless of direction whatsoever. The people that had gone dine on their break, however and wherever they chose to do it as they please had all went back to work as usual; in addition, the folks who worked around or at their own homes along with the some looking through newspaper ads for some jobs sat did go off again. A calm breeze strolled throughout the vicinity offering a sense of serenity to passersby; in turn, a few pedestrians (and bicyclists as well) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to continue on with their daily lives outside their domiciles. Other than that, it was so tranquil it was as if that very proximity was near some open field that time had remembered, refusing to leave even when it was already known that the (post)modernism of civilization had colonized over there.

Despite this peace and love, it hadn't bothered to cover up the fact that something had taken place within that grand conurbation; true to its feelings, the situation was finding itself at another local repository near an apartment which Henry had been at before taking off just seconds away from his friends departing as well. Like most of those depots in the existing world of the living, this one was surrounded by many buildings: some were old, others were new, a few were borrowed, and even one was blue; unlike this one, it was a small as a botanical garden. A brick wall was present along with a gate underneath an arch to keep things in check for what goes in and out of the street that was there. Inside, it was filled with a few wheeled dollies, some wooden crates, and vehicles resting on cinderblock along with some dead bodies everywhere. The sounds of violence from beforehand were already heard straight to the moon; better yet, it had found its way in the once living targets that had now become the lifeless victims be if had died by the sword or by the guns of the patriots. Blood had sprayed onto the container and leaked onto the floor, like if Armageddon had occurred and brought a Category 5 test on the nation's levees; although a sad sight to see, they were all far from innocent for that their weapons were indications that something was hidden from public for an undetermined amount of time as well, practicing questionable ethics.

Then, after a brief while, the door of a coupe unlocks and out there revealed to a pretty face that had belong to Yang, a sole survivor to precise who hid himself from the onslaught from before. As the blue rabbit emerges from the after damage, he scurries on over and hides under an arch that leads out to the street with a sword in his grasp along with an unholy glare in his eyes. He looks round from the corner, checking to make sure that no one else is/was around to hear or see what had gone on and then casually walks out to the street after putting away his rapier; but, as he does so, his phone starts to ring. "What do you want now?" was the first thing Yang said with such great wrath the moment he had answered into it, expecting a familiar voice from the other end of the line. Instead, that caller in question belonged to Garnet whom responded to the blue bunny, "not much: boss wanted me to relay a message." "Well you can tell him to butt out of this for all I care!" Yang screamed as if he had been just coming back from the war in shellshock betrayed and forgotten by the changing time, "that lousy punk almost got me killed, sent me into a gang war; what's his game? There's enough blood on the floor out there for like what, a hundred people who need it!" "Just boost the fucking motor and get out of there 'cause Horace's got something for you and he needs this one really bad, son; do this one for you and he'll owe you: he'll definitely give you your sisters back," the tall red caiman said raising his voice slightly. The blue hare snarled somewhat unfazed, "you're damn right he already owes me, that lying slob! "Yeah, shame about that but that can't be helped now, can it?" Garnet remarked halfheartedly, "even if it did, those guys ain't gonna be givin' you much sympathy neither so here's the drill: do this job, they come back; screw this up, they sleep with the fishes. It's that simple: how do you want to play it?"

"Just get to the point, already!" Yang started to relent as if the boy had a sick feeling that hanging around this place any longer was bound to bring trouble knocking about. Within seconds, the tall red caiman explained it all to the responding blue rabbit, "all right, you're gonna go to the Specs' base; Horace wants you to have that louse of a Commisioner, Scotch get bent." "You've got to be screwing with me, aren't you?" Yang chuckled sarcastically at that kind of an idea as such, "how the Foo am I supposed to manage that: Scotch, the head of the Specs, getting bent by a mere teenager?" "Shut it and listen!" Garnet bellowed bringing the blue bunny to attention. Yang gulped a bit squeaking, "I'm all ears…" "You see, he's been kissing Horace's ass for many years but he's been a two-faced wanker, working the other side, playing with the baboons," the tall red caiman continued uninterrupted, "now he's had that nark brought in who saw it all and he got to her before she could get to him; boss' worried she'll whistle so he wants them done, both of 'em!"

"Gee whiz, I wonder how the hell do I do that; shall I just waltz in there, waving my hands around, get butt naked, run around screaming, 'LOOK AT ME, I'M SCHINDLER'S BRATWURST!' or something, pull his pants down, take shots of him in his underpants then take them, slash him with my swords, and fart in his face?" the blue hare inquired as his body language matched the idea he had in mind. Bothered and disgusted by that suggestion, Garnet countered, "shut the fuck up and listen, will you? It's been sorted out already; Horace's got you a phone van and a uniform. They're expecting you to find out about these faulty phones and fix them; just get your ass over to Grahams Place and pick up the van if you want to see them alive." "So, how should I do him once I get here, huh?" Yang wondered as he offered up some personal suggestions, "should I just pretend that one of us is a chick and dress up like some snazzy one before scoring, steal his clothes and cause mayhem all around town while kidnapping him in, or slit his throat with my sword, huh?" "Just get to the evidence room, there's plenty of hardware lying around here on the second floor; you're in some deep shit now, very deep so you're going to have to play very rough if you ever want to get out and see them again," the tall red caiman said still disgusted before hanging up on the blue rabbit whom shook a bit and did the same.

Now, Yang knew that now was the time to run as he scrambled to find a car nearby, a purple fastback to be precise and entered. Its motor had started revving to life as the jet black carbon monoxide flowed out of the tailpipe, merging with the fresh air and with only one foot on the brake pedal, the blue bunny put the gear shift from park to drive; as a result, the wheels were in motion at once as he started to drive off. Of course, this had already attracted the attention of a nearby squad car, forcing him to move fast as quickly as possible; yet, he was moving so fast, he did not see a car moving deliberately into his path and crashed into it. Still, Yang remained in his seat and pushed on through with another car tailing him from behind now as if it were becoming to be some sort of wild goose chase; in fact, when it continued on underneath a tunnel, another car crashed into the fastback by its side, emitting a white smoke from beneath the hood. The blue hare was undeterred but started realize that he was losing some speed and to make matters worse, the car from before had a driver shooting at him with an assault rifle; luckily, the former ducked down from the volley and stopped, forcing him out of the car. As the fastback went up in flames, the boy saw a gunman emerge from the other side, causing the former to strike first with a boomerang shrieking, "YANGARANG!" The gunman went down out cold went it struck the groin and returned to its owner, the latter whom scurried off into another car and drove off, leaving the gunslingers at the mercy of the constabularies.

* * *

Back at the station, where it had all began yesterday everything in particular was not well at all. A feeling of great frustration had acted as a doppelganger of the originally listless atmosphere compared to the disappointment from earlier where Commissioner Scotch was, this time with another person in place of the indigo rabbit whom the former casted out. "And what was that individual?" the readers themselves would ask as all was about to be said and done, "who was it...?"

Well, to be honest, that individual in question was a rotund light avocado aardvark, just like the unconscious King Morgan from earlier albeit shorter and feminine yet dressed in the height of passé fashion. She had headwear over her head that was rounded and towered into a cone like shape with a ruche spewing out at the peak as if it were lava erupting from a volcano. The hair color resembled a lot of more like the old friends from the past but in a much braided style to be precise. The aardvark had a gaze that matched the clothing on her, lighter than aggression but also far from reflexive as they were near her freckles. She had a cerise blouse on herself with puffy sleeves on each shoulders and a button in the middle of it that was over her heart. The snarling glower that stared down at the floor with noncompliance revealed to have some braces lining over her straightening teeth. The aardvark's shoes matched the undergarment as well, even though that no one was able to see them at all.

But this was no Dressing Room; this was the Interrogation Room, the same room where Henry once watched his former employer interviewing Keenan before being casted aside, only to have the latter replaced by her instead. "All right: the story is you snuck out last night to attend a Boar Mitzvah even though you weren't even invited nor related, and then some men in black crashed the party, supposedly ordered by the Senator, subdued the crowds with grenades and kidnapped the girls so you followed after them, seen their faces, and ran on home without even telling your parents about it; therefore, that is the truth?" the antelope stated, summarizing the entire reason why the aardvark was here in the first place. She agreed to it and replied to the man in that same accent as the other aardvarks, "oui, offizie' I saw zem all zat night." "And what does this have to do with what happened earlier?" he said somehow irked, "what proof do you have of this and all…?" "Simple: I'd seen my papa's ally, King Morgan, was right near ze gate beaten pretty badly when a coupé drove by und took off," the aardvark answered unfazed by the sheer sudden snarl from Scotch. The antelope took a deep breath and said to her, "I see then; alright, I'm going to do whatever I can about this. Rika will go call your parents to tell you where you are and they'll come over to pick you up; so, just wait outside for now 'til they arrive."

The moment when the aardvark was directed by him to leave the room, the door opened to reveal itself to be another figure clad in uniform: a macaroni vixen to be precise. Though that the elder female wore the same cap, coat, necktie, and belt that Henry and Gillman wore, the gloves on the owner's hands were of a light purple shade; in addition, there was also a sarong in place of the pants that usually associated with the symbolism of manhood with the owner's tail poking out of it. The vixen had orange hair on her, just like the aardvark had notwithstanding a darker tinge a la mode of a pineapple ponytail and two main strands on each side of the former's face. There was only a cerulean gaze in the elder female's eyes that were of lighter shade of coloring than the own uniform itself alone like if it were matching the blue sky where all the nitrogen refracted along with the oxygen. The vixen also wore tall dark waders on her feet as part of the uniform as well thanks to the size of the lower limbs overall.

Scotch then stood up from his desk and went up to the elder female before following the aardvark out of the room; after shutting the door behind him, he walked alongside with his employee down the hallway. "I heard that you wanted to see me, sir…" the vixen said to the antelope as she did the same, "is there something you wish to tell me, sir?" "As a matter of fact, there is, Rika: I want you to keep an eye on that girl over there and call her parents to come pick her up until I get back," he had answered her sternly. Rika then pondered, "why me; is this about what she said earlier to you, sir?" "Yes!" Scotch had hissed from his mouth, "this bastard has been the one responsible for the whole thing last night and had this fuck play me like some common idiot; the whole thing makes me sick." "Good thing I did not consider voting for him at all lately; come to think of it, where are you going to anyway, sir?" the vixen asked then antelope as they both made it outside to the parking lot. Slowly yet rallied, he answered her, "trust me, this is personal so it would be best for you not to know about this at all; besides, those men at the depot know nothing at all about the kidnapping from last night anyway." "But, still…" Rika said as her ears hardened in faint disbelief, "wouldn't we just inform them about this, sir?" "No, only the media has until nightfall to put the kidnapping all over the news since it'd happened last night so we just need to keep this quiet until it gets out; 'til then Rika, wait for her parents to show up, got it?" Scotch said to the vixen with sternness as the former got inside his fastback, a Lambeth Cary that looked just like one Henry had driven before except that it was red as the bloodshed from the morning after.

After shutting the door upon entry, the antelope started up the fastback easily as its engine had instantly revved to life, a stream of jet black carbon monoxide flowing out the back of a tailpipe as it had merged with the fresh air. With only one foot on the brake pedal, he'd switched the gear shift from park to drive; as a result, the wheels were in motion at once as he started to pull off out of its parking spot. Next, Scotch had exited the parking lot altogether, leaving her behind on foot as the latter had watched the former depart from the station in what appeared to be somewhat of a little bit of a hurry. Unbeknownst to any of them both, a certain someone was following after that red fastback and it was none other than the indigo rabbit himself in a sedan from before at what felt like to be at a snail's pace. As the antelope was finally away from the area, it was now time for Henry to make a move and the latter did so by speeding up a bit to catch on up to the former from behind but not go too fast or close lest a direct discovery would follow suit alongside nor fall too slow or behind lest a great loss would be at hand. The indigo bunny had a sick feeling that made his own gut instinct kick in forcing him to ask silently but heatedly why would his former establishment sent out the former's collaborators to implement such a treacherous undertaking despite the minutiae. Irregardless, one thing was simple: Henry wasn't just going to let Scotch out of his sight at all after what had happened earlier even though that the former had lost his job because of the latter but was determined to find out what was going on here and there, now and then.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coop and Burton had already finished their plate of meatloaf as proof that lunch was officially over already; actually, the latter did a good job doing so but the former was not even half done at all. Still, this was not the case for that they were still watching the television as if they hadn't had any desire to starve off their ennui with board games as if something else had taken over their dear minds; in fact, there was something that did do so. Rather than just the standard cartoons shown as everybody else's working for the weekend or even the two elves that spoke of hearsay events now and then going on within the hometown, the boys were watching the weather as is to see what was going on and what will happen; however, it would be honest to say that ironically they weren't interested with the meteorological conditions being stated intrinsically but actually the person on screen.

The person on screen was a bright green margay and it was a female one for starters that appeared over the background with a twig in her hands. She wore a hot pink chemise that had ensconced most of the owner's body thanks to the white buttons that held it together in place. The margay also had some brownish black hair on her head that shone like earthly diamonds, a girl's best friend. She had a vermillion wristlet over her left hand simply consisting of some small beads and a purple digital (wrist)watch that looked like it could glow in the dark on her right hand. The margay had a long yellow skirt sported around her waist even as those statuesque pegs were shown from the knee down. She also had sported sapphire boots on her feet, a color that look just like the pair of shoes that Nancy wore except that the former also wore some socks which were visible as well.

In short, the beautiful margay was the only true reason why the duo were watching the weather on television drooling and panting with redness in their faces and it hadn't been edifying indeed for them being in this state after they'd gone through hearing breaking news reports by F.L. Smelfman and his coworker instead of the Saturday morning cartoons that went on all morning. Still, the chicken and the antelope were still swayed by her presence onscreen as she delivered the weather report live in a somewhat sultry voice, "well, folks it seems that the snowstorm here is finally over for all of us now at Novi Finis with only mostly sunny skies and light and variable winds as temperatures are maintaining in the lower- to mid-40°s; yet, it would be recommended that you get a coat and a scarf before you go outside and start a snowball fight. Speaking of snow, our neighbors of Muto Finis County had about a foot or two of it last night and it doesn't look like it's gonna melt anytime too soon even with temperatures as close to the 50°s; in fact, cities like Weinstein, Troma, Werner, Juniper, Archeo and even Metropolis are feeling slightly warmer temperatures despite the cold climate ranging between the upper 30°s to lower 50°s as well. On a similar note, the city of St. Gregory down south of us had some freezing rain late last night that reportedly had lasted for about two hours 'til it turned cloudy; but now, it's sunny with a chance as temperatures maintain in the upper 40°s, that which the same can be said for its neighbors of Promenade Bay and Sherwood Village. Capital City just westward is all clear skies throughout most of the entire day for now with highs are currently at 48° along with Vivendi, Cebius, Leo, Walney, Port d'Touché, Delmarva, Audi, and of course Circle City too, but there will be a cold front briefly passing by delivering a stray shower/thunderstorm later on in the early evening hours. Overall, it seems that the rest of weekend throughout Pakavel will be quite swell for many of us all out there if I do say so myself or my name isn't Connie Jimenez."

Once that Connie had disappeared within a bunch of frames per second, the elves reappeared onscreen again as the camera focused on them, snapping the dumbstruck boys out of their lovelorn stupefaction as if they were shot down from cloud nine and gone back down to earth. "Aw, now we'll never see her again for another few hours," the now downtrodden Burton stated as he had looked onto the floor in disappointment; then, he perked up to face Coop and asked, "wanna go over to Creston's house for a while?" "Whatever…" was all that the chicken said to the antelope as the former got up to put on the red jacket and started to head out the door. When Burton decided to do the same, he turned away from the direction that Coop was in and shouted, "Mom, can me and Coop go over to Creston's for a while, please?" "Just be back before dinnertime," their mother's voice shouted back to them in response, "oh and please stay away from the backstreets, do you hear me?" "We will…" the boys answered in unison obediently before they both headed out of the door.

* * *

Now, it was back to the home where Dave and his family resided with his fellow beings in that deserted town; however, instead of the boy (tree stump in question) who has lived, his dear brother, or their father Hal(liburton), Ai was inside the kitchen at that very moment. A stone hearth lined up with fire cracked rock sat near across from where the doorway was present unlit as if time had been still. The washbasin held up crystal clear yet still somehow sullied water in the bowl as if it was a safe haven for bacteria and protozoans. Neither a refrigerator nor even an icebox was in sight of any direction within or beyond like if it were proof that the new home was just the same as it was before. Although a dining table was present it was made and set in stone laying in the epicenter with not even an opening where people can rest their legs underneath. There were also about half a dozen pews lining up around the stone table nearby as if they all were making a shape based off the sun made heavy due to the uniform origins.

There was actually a good reason for the woman's very appearance within the substandard galley of her remaining family's home: it was only the afternoon and it was the lunch hour at that moment. In her very possession was a large pail consisting only of snow resting on the counter that emanated from the elements of yesterday and had maintained its crumbly (ac)cumulative form like before. On the other side of it, there was what appeared to be a tray holding what appeared to be in the shape of foodstuff such as rice cakes, dinner rolls, potatoes, and possibly ice cream albeit completely stripped of all color and raster; in fact, it was because that ironically they were all made out of the same material that was from that same pail Ai brought inside: snow. The tree stump woman used her hands to mold the pile of snow into the shape of food like all the others on the tray; it was a tedious task since the cold surface has made the task of handcrafting the desired texture to be as the opposing equivalent to transferring a hot potato from oneself to another. Nevertheless, she was determined to push on through anyway as such viewing it ironically pointless to just drop what was being done here and there; after all, it was based on an archaic form of good old-fashioned logical common sense: snow is nothing more than frozen ice crystals made from precipitation fallen from the clouds as nothing more than the water craved by all living things including her kind for starters. Besides, any attempt to smuggle in whatever was usually of dietary standards was a lot virtually impossible anyway and they had no plan to begin with in contrast to Roger who somehow had a plan.

As Ai managed to make another dinner roll with her cold [near-(dead)] hands, she started to polish them altogether in what appeared to be a near futile attempt to stay warm even with all the snow that they had been subjected to in such weather conditions despite the coming of the solar rays; in the midst somehow, she had found herself being rather instantly but still slightly startled by the sound of a doorknob turning to signal the advent of another person: it was her own dear son whom greeted the former with a faint beam, "hi, mom..." "Dave, you had me almost scared to death…!" she'd said to Dave astonishingly yet marginally chagrinned while facing the latter with a straight face like if she'd seen a ghost, "you should've just knocked first to let me know." "I'm sorry, mom…" the boy apologized to Ai with an understandable sense of guilt on the former's face as if some kind of wrongdoing was committed in a way. Even though that his mother wasn't chastising her own child at all with even so much as a mere glower, the former too had felt remorseful for the so said response and calmly apologized to the latter, "no, it's my fault for overreacting; if I had known that you were coming back, then I would have expected you." "No, it's okay…" Dave countered subtly as he then noticed the foodstuff shaped snow resting on the tray nearby her and asked the latter curious, "what is this are you making anyway?" "Oh, you mean that food on the tray; it's just a mere 'snowgasbord' I made while you were playing outside: some rice cakes, pastels, potatoes, and even some ice cream for dessert," Ai had answered her son's question as she showed the salver in front of herself holding it with both hands for him to see. Dave then looked at the sculptured snow with only but a sense of confusion as he commented on what was appearing to be more of his mother's beginner objects d'art than of what had been made as some kind of food, "it's just snow, mom." "Of course it is, Dave," she countered as if being acutely aware of her son's somewhat cold statement compared to sure sign that much more would have been said; yet, the former digressed and insisted, "please my son, go on ahead and try it for me."

"Fine then…" he said lackadaisically, plucking a potato from amongst the platter held out by Ai and started eating it slowly; predictably, the former felt the cold and watery taste on his tongue instead of sweetness, sourness, dryness, spiciness, or even a round mouth of bitterness that would make him think that the city of Cleveland is terrible which wouldn't hurt if he weren't from Alabama since he would never win a basketball championship but rather a pie-eating contest at the county fair and then watch a television program called "The Closer" with an actress named "Kyra Sedgwick" as the main character. Yet, being that things like the city of Cleveland, the state of Alabama, and a television program like "The Closer" featuring Kyra Sedgwick do not exist in the world that Dave and his family (along with practically everyone else) live in, his mother asked her son quizzically, "so how was it?" "I say that the potato is a bit pretty bland," the boy tree stump answered with a mild to moderate lacking of enthusiasm before turning to face the door once more, "I don't feel hungry anymore now; I'm going to go sleep." "But it's still daylight…" she said to him with much surprise considering that the mere thought of kipping about in broad daylight to be unhealthy for him in some way. Dave ignored Ai's statement nonetheless and left the kitchen with not even a single emotion or a bit of hinting dissatisfaction, causing the latter to wonder about the former's wellbeing the same yet similar way (not too) long ago as such.

All that the mother could do was simply put up with reaction very quietly and continue on with was she was doing with mealtime, not wanting to simply persist with every little thing that people say or do.

* * *

Next, it was back to the home where Jobeaux resided with his family members in that quiet village; however, instead of the boy (goblin in question) who has lived being inside the bedroom, he was in the bathroom. The flooring was merely made up of the same wooden planks from the ceiling for it had matched it so along with the walls left unpainted, an arguably colorfully shade that had represented the true origins. There was only but one window inside where people can see what was going on outside the derisory palace even though that no one else had anything to do at all thanks to the weather. The bathroom was accommodated with typical things including a privy, a sink, and a bathtub but being part of a Redneckistan architecture form, they were all of a lesser quality than typical ones.

There, he piddled away as he became aware of the call of nature breaking the seal in order to go see a man about his horse; but, it wasn't about the horse in general or the man. Not wanting to look a bit at the direction where it was going or the target directly with eyes locking on, Jobeaux paid attention to the fact that where he lived was with his mater, pater, uncle, wife, and daughter located near the Stone Shutters, a large, robust wall that had managed to stay quite anything but nice; in fact, it would good as a mural depicting how the failures of the Woo Foo Army had brought great change to the surrounding environment along with all this and heaven too. Of course, it would had been delineated it over with profanities and doodles alongside to reinforce the purpose of the wall to tell everyone that came around why it was there, be if pencil, or pen, or even a brush of paint; still, it remained blank as such. Soon, the boy goblin was finished and he zipped up his jeans before going about to wash his hands in the sink, lathering and rubbing both hands together for at least a fraction quicker than the time using the toilet, washing well between his fingers and underneath those nails; the moment those very hands were completely covered in foam the water was fixed onto them again, this time rinsing the boy's hands around as the suds slithered down away from them and down into the drain. He had stretched his hands out near a monogram towel and had dried his hands completely; finally, he had turned off the faucet and left the lavatory.

Jobeaux returned to bedroom after all was taken of and found his wife gathering in bed still clad in the bedspread as if it were some piece of makeshift garment clothing her body seductively as if it were akin to being like the reincarnated goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality. As the goblin caught himself staring at the young lavender woman as such, the latter responded by ogling back at the former a bit more sensually and spoke, "oh, Jobeaux, how I have been waiting for you for so long now." "Ah, and so have I for you, my dear sweet wife who I called Annie," he said back to the one named Annie as the former slowly walked up to the latter held out her hand, "and yet the day is still not full." "Oh, do you also wish for this dreary afternoon to just simply end, my dear husband?" the young lavender woman slightly tittered, winking at the discords of the otherwise quaint environment outside their land in general. Catching on to what she had meant, Jobeaux answered to the latter's question edging on towards his dear wife and the nous subtext analogous to the achievement of the little death, "as always, I have only looked forward to the embrace of your beauty." It was obviously clear that it had been a wonderful evening (so far) and what was needed now to give it the perfect ending was a bit of the old coition between the two young lovers.

Annie watched as her husband climbed onto the bed and started to wrapped his hands around the former lightly and gently as their eyes closed and their faces neared each other as the two started to kiss each other; surprisingly, as their lips grew closer to one another, the kiss they had shared started to grow stronger. They then grew more eager as their mouths finally opened as one another passed; therefore, their tongues finally slipped and they both explored each other's mouths with such overwhelming ecstasy. Their ecstasy resulting from the goblin's tongue caused the young lavender woman to open the comforter of the bed and invite the former to gaze at the latter's dishabille. He fell onto her delicately soft body yet still kissed uninterrupted feeling like that they were on a soft cloud with the latter residing below the former, continuing for at least over what seemed to be a long time. To them it was nothing but bliss, bliss and heaven, as it was gorgeousness and velocity made flesh; it was like a bird of rarest spun heaven metal singing the voice of many angels about the glory of eternity with a higher power or like silvery wine flowing in a spaceship, gravity all nonsense now for it was high like a kite in the sky. It was thought to be going a long, long time to touchdown and bring Jobeaux around again to find that he's not the man he thinks he is at home; instead, he is a rocket man burning out his fuse out here alone.

As Annie had engaging the moaning and panting while delightfully swelling with moisture, only the similarities and congruencies of such lovely pictures would come to mind like of an older woman's dress uplifted by the tailwinds beneath the sidewalk or of the coming of soft rains onto the jungles belonging to a Valkyrie tribe.

* * *

Then as quiet grasslands lay still the hills that had stood tall and proud like buildings within in the concrete jungle called the municipality the so called icy tundra was now starting to melt very slowly. Many of the mountainsides once doused in the cold whiteness had the fertile jade grass poked upright along with the vegetated flora that had been sprouting up from it all. The breeze warmed up a bit, thanks to the sun outside where its ray had burst through the dispersing overcast from the morning after. As it was starting to look a lot less dreary than the meadows, the shades of colors had brightened up a bit, looked as if hope was upon the midst of the firmament from below. Even the once frozen lake had melted a bit no longer posing a threat to anyone that dared to traverse this path because of its newfound cutting room flow.

Among one of the hills dwelled a large fissure filled the void and inside it all other than just a campfire and a few boxes were a family of ogres; as a matter of fact, it was actually Roger (Junior) and his family once dwelling in the caverns, outside to see that winter's frost was starting to fade. His father sat on the ground as he watched little Tillman held a makeshift fishing rod in her hands a few inches from the water, teaching the latter how to trawl fish. Judi stared downwards taciturnly as she stirred the spoon inside the pot above the fireside as she brew the mysterious concoction, the aroma invading the area between the jaws and eyeballs of everyone inside and informed everyone about it without even saying at least a single word. All that the boy did was staring at the sky, ignoring what was going on around him for that he didn't care.

* * *

Now Lena here was feeling a bit shagged and fagged and fashed, having been a morning of some small energy expenditure from the complaint that bonded her home, so she was almost finished with the bowl of soup. As the canine cub sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes had slightly amplified a bit to the sight of something from not long ago: there was F.L. Smelfman and Nancy O. Delffa from this morning no longer laughing and talking, not even the latter was performing the first task anyway as if she wasn't caring one bit about this wicked world. Gradually, the elves had just started to broadcast news like they had done since this morning when the jingle came forth with a burst of urgency and for a moment it seemed like something of great importance had flown in, feeling the blood run lukewarm in her veins as the coat on the teenager's body started standing endwise with shivers running up the spine then down again.

"Hello Pakavel and welcome back to the news," the male elf started as he gathered sheets of paper in an organized stack within his possession, "you may have heard the saying 'third time's the charm' but how does this apply for what we are dealing so far when it comes to crime? Just not long ago, a violent shootout broke out between two suspected criminal syndicates off of Red Cross Lane in the Walgreens District of Novi Finis City this afternoon during lunch hour today. Authorities say that aside from that, there was also a small fire that had broken out inside the building on the third floor that may have taken place during the incident revealing to be perhaps a trafficking ring that had taken place prior; in fact, it was said to be caused by an exploding propane tank killing about less than several people nearby. It took roughly about ten to fifteen minutes for the fire to be put out before it had the opportunity to grow out of control and when order was finally restored. It's also implied that the gunfight was presumably drug-related due to these discoveries being made to light as kilograms worth of over-the-counter prescriptions, illegal street drug, and even its derivatives altogether along with an insignificant amount of drug money were uncovered from the wreckage. With the death toll peaking at approximately over two dozen, the Special Constabulary have not yet confirmed any leads so far yet rumor has it that it may be connected to the sudden reappearance of King Morgan Sotomayor de Galvez, ally of Kings Francis Kirill du Lafayette and Acher van der Zoutman of the Triple Crown Alliance founded since over a hundred years ago by previous members whom was found unconscious since this morning somehow near the moat of Castle Lafayette, home of the Stink Aardvarks. The medical staff at ACL Hospital had placed him in critical condition as there were numerous broken bones in his body and large amount of blood loss as well; miraculously, he's still alive for now but it's possible that the assailants may still be at large."

As the screen cut to the presence of another person, Lena noticed that bowl was finally emptied due to fact that the soup was finally consumed in an instant and stood up from the bed to return to the kitchen from whence it came. The canine cub had went back to the kitchen where the basin was in her sights and overwatered the bowl and spoon altogether, washing away the bacteria and protozoans that had just inhabited the tableware the moment when lunch had started. Suddenly, as her hands made contact with the cold water, she started to cough and wheeze again once more this time with ferociousness as it looked like that she was choking somehow. Lena patted herself on the back very intensely to hack up what was clogging up her throat and successfully tasted the contents of her own catarrh that nearly attempted to dispatch her. The canine cub scurried to a neighboring wastebasket and expectorated it from her very mouth as quickly as possible; sequentially, she opened her eyes to see a bit of blood amongst the sputum and said to herself thusly, "damn, I need to go take some DiSerene…" She then went to the bathroom and opened the medicine breakfront to find what she was looking for, a bottle of cough syrup with the label "DiSerene" on there and took it down from there. Twisting the bottle cap open, Lena poured out the treacle onto the small measuring cup to the right amount and took a swig of it as so; at first, the very taste of grape wine cultivated from quality châteaux made her wish to spit it out the same way she did to the discharge that threatened her livelihood but decided to swallow it this time for the sake of her very health. Afterwards, the canine cub closed the bottle and returned it back to the very cabinet that was briefly taken down before returning to her bedroom where the television was still on display the news reports.

She sat back down on the softly bedspread and watched the screen where the female cohost on camera broadcasted the latter's share of the news, "on a similar note, charges may be potentially filed against Commanding Officer Henry Wong of the Novi Finis City Special Constabulary who has been recently put on suspension without pay today until further notice suggested by Commissioner Stephen Scotch following the earlier assault of the transport convoy that left about several people including Keenan Crier dead this morning. The investigation proven particularly somewhat far from accurate charged that the deaths of the six officers such as Michael Carmichael, Geraldine Fitzgerald, Patrick Kirkpatrick, Dell Cordell, Gee Magee, and Cormack McCormack were beyond Henry Wong's control and that it had no direct influence contributing their low chance of survival. The search for the individual that was last seen at the Jared der Schwarzschild museum expanded from the Renaissance District today; the suspected runaway remains at large after the shootout left the museum closed at that moment and scores of people dead. Though not yet confirmed about any potential criminal allegations with syndicates in general it is believed that the individual is connected to the incident and also the deaths of several others following after this incident; ergo, a candlelight vigil will be held tonight by 6:30 for the families of the brave men and women of the force whom died in the line of fire at the Butterfield Memorial Park following along with the burials of those people on Monday afternoon."

"Yes indeed it is a sad day today for some as many others are still searching for the person potentially responsible; in fact, this is the artist's rendition on what appears to be the individual in question: he is described as an azure lagomorph, approximately standing at four foot one, weighing in at almost a hundred and sixty seven pounds, has a lavender eye color, somewhat in his teens, currently wearing a black denim jacket with matching jeans, presumably armed with a rattan blade, and last seen driving a pale green Narita Harmony," F.L. Smelfman said as the camera took focus off of himself and on the moderately accurate sketching of what Mimi the gopher had seen earlier, "it is strongly urged that if anyone knows the whereabouts of this person, then it is greatly recommended that you and/or your loved ones must not encounter and personally apprehend him yourself since he is to be considered armed and dangerous. Anyone with information regarding this suspect should contact the police immediately as soon as possible; you may be eligible for a cash reward of up to three thousand kachings. One thing is certainly obvious: the pain here is greatly palpable; for many, families are now demanding many things: explanations, answers, and most of all justice." "Somehow, that sketching here, I think that it looks a lot like my boyfriend Yang here for a second; come to think of it, I haven't even managed to hear from Yin at all either not one bit since about a week or two ago," Lena had thought to herself as she saw the perplexing image onscreen that reminded her of someone from those yesteryears before turning off the very television out of sheer bewilderment for what had been broadcasted by the two elves a mere moment ago considering the daunting circumstances that have been instantly brought to light.

* * *

Now it was back to Yang once more, this time inside a bluish white van as a way hiding from the presence of anyone that would dare seek for him and find out about him, luckily, it was quite clear that nobody was paying attention. Still, it was deeply certain that the blue hare needed a disguise and found a turtle green jumpsuit with a zipper right down symmetrically in the middle and all sorts of contrivances in a large yellow belt for him to be worn around it. The boy unzipped the jumpsuit all the way to the waist down and started to wear it on his very body over his clothing as so thusly before snugly zipping it back up to his neck as if ready to take on the (rest of the) day as if it were an old enemy from the past. Next, Yang wrapped the belt around his waist tightly to make sure that it wouldn't fall down from it like a pair of loose fitting shorts even with the weight of the hardware in possession proving to be a bit of a potential challenge to him as so. Afterwards, the blue rabbit found a pair of leather black shoes and tried them on with such avail as to distinguish himself from his normal attire since they had both fitted him very well on his feet. Lastly, he found a matching trilby and wore it on his head like so; now, he was officially ready to go off.

Yang went to the front of the van and found a key conveniently located in the ignition to start it up, as a result, he had turned it on as the motor inside had finally revved to life, jet black carbon monoxide flowing out of the tailpipe as it had merged with the fresh air within the atmosphere. With only one foot on the brake pedal, the blue rabbit put the gear shift from park to drive; as a result, the wheels were in motion at once as he started to drive off. Needless to say, his driving skills on the road were steadily improving a bit considering the state of affairs but it was no time to shillyshally since the ever constant threat lingering over the girls' heads was lowering itself downward as so. It was time for Yang to go anyway and it was time to drive off and go to the base to search and destroy the antelope in order to ensure the survival of Yin and Suzie altogether; in general, it meant only this to him: he would let every person know, whether they wish him well or to hell, that he will pay any price, bear any burden, meet any hardship, support any friend, oppose any foe, in order to assure the survival and success of Woo Foo. In that case, it was merely a promise that the blue bunny made as a student of the now fading martial art to protect himself, his family, and if/when possible, his friends; in fact, he was starting to feel that ironically, he would be able to see them all again pretty soon. After all, he was too close and too young to simply throw away practically every single thing that he had been taught and handed down to him just because of the mere factor of what one calls separation.

As the van made a few small turns here and there on the road, Yang noticing the on and off handling started to comment it before hearing the cellphone in his possession ring, "gee, I can't believe this thing is a big rust bucket of pathetic; who made this crap, Redneckistanians?" "Yang!" the voice from the other end said to the blue hare for it had belonged to Garnet, "have you got the van yet already?" "Yeah I got it, driving up here now…" Yang answered to the tall red caiman as the former sped up a bit slightly along with the traffic as he followed the black concrete road. Garnet responded to the blue rabbit gruffly, "you got some business to deal with on the way: the real van is in Marcarelli Street; find him and take him out!" "You can't be serious…!" Yang snapped back to the tall red caiman annoyed, "how…?" "Just hurry up, that bastard Scotch will be back from lunch by the time you get here," Garnet said to the blue bunny before hanging up on the latter.

Throughout the duration of the entire drive, it was clearly obvious enough to realize that despite the times when trouble came and followed after as a result of the villainous misdeed, there were officially also some times where usually Yang couldn't stop it from going any further without being aided by his sister, be if against a younger yet slightly older wizard or if against the Night Masters like Eradicus; this time, he was just alone, advancing, and understanding the whole thing a bit. The blue hare's father, Master Yo may have been never there at all to help since his actions seemingly doomed everyone from the very start since birth, seeing that fatherhood was beyond him talents and expertise let alone his duty; yet, that grumpy old man was practically the only person whom taught his son very much so far how to do things. The other knights' were still separated, far from aware of the happenings that had been taken place since that same morning thanks to the mechanizations of their fathers and mothers who had preferred desertion over; nevertheless, the memories of all the times they had shared, good or bad, were the only thing that kept him sane: the chicken whom Yang had called 'crazy' saved his life along with his sister, the tree stump's party held on after the birthday he had (purposely) missed yet regretted, the time when he'd had misjudged the goblin whom he'd believed to be a spy despite having pure intentions, the play fights with Roger that forged their friendship in fire, but it was the relationship with the canine cub that he'd treasured the most. The blue rabbit had also grown tolerant to his adopted older brother enforcing the law and fighting crime since the experience with the villainous griffon almost left the former along with Yin and that grumpy old panda whom dared to call himself a father to the twins dead for real. Most importantly, Yang twin sister and Henry's younger sister altogether were practically the two very reasons why the former went out to go through with this at such behest.

As a few minutes had passed by that fast, the blue bunny started to see something up ahead: a van driving at calmer speeds, weaving and merging with traffic as it had pulled off from the curb it had once parked near; remembering the tall red caiman's words, the former noticed this opportunity and started to take that chance. He had then said to himself silently in his own mind, "alright buddy, you have earned yourself this one." This discovery had caused Yang to start giving chase for a moment as he'd sped up to follow the driver of another identical van up front in question, realizing and given the fact that the leading automobile was practically going to reach the destination of the Special Constabulary's base. The blue hare was determined to never let the driver out of his sight, let alone his mind since this was the only key that could safeguard the survival and return of Yin and Suzie; ergo, it was now more of a (steeple)chase. He caught up sooner but stopped himself before even coming close to ram into the leading van decelerating a bit because of a red stoplight; still, its driver remained, unaware of the former or his intentions from behind. Soon, the light switched from a stopping crimson to a moving avocado causing the leading automobile to go on moving forward while Yang caught up with him, the former now slowly following behind and using the sidewalks to gain speed right after before using the van to crash into the leader; as a result, the van upfront was now emitting black smoke from its motor as it then started to speed up in a few seconds. The blue rabbit recovered from the damage recoiled and still followed up as he was gaining some more speed once again, finally catching up to the frantic driver up in front of him and slammed into the latter one last time, causing the driver to evacuate from the smoking vehicle. "AHH, NOW I'LL NEVER GET THERE IN TIME; SOMEONE'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" the driver screamed angrily as he had gotten back on his feet in the road, unaware that Yang was stepping out with a boomerang in the latter's hand; as the former started to approach the boy disgusted, the man screamed, "YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE–––" "Sorry about the delay, you bastard…" the blue bunny said to him after throwing the boomerang to the latter's forehead, knocking the angry man out cold before finishing off, "nothing personal…" Yang recovered the boomerang and returned to the van he had used to run the now unconscious man off the road before driving off again at a higher speed than the former did earlier to avoid attracting too much attention that would potentially cause any of the pedestrians to notify this moment to the proper authorities.

* * *

Speaking of the term, "proper authorities" the indigo hare found himself at a small commercial building surrounded by a tall white metal fence with a lorry or two parked within the grounds of the complex where a red Lambeth Cary had also parked amongst all of the other vehicles like a white SUV and a gilded compact, signifying that its owner, the antelope that the former was starting to become reviled by considering the fact whatever was about to be discovered would end up serving as an explanation for the latter terminating the employment connecting to all this. With the two revolvers in both hands here and there, Henry was determined to find out why Commissioner Scotch simply fired the former back then this morning and what the latter was doing right now that afternoon. "What is this place and what's he doing here?" the indigo rabbit thought to himself as he took a peek from the edge of a lorry from where he was standing behind and watched as the antelope walked into the building carefully to not gain attention from the latter even after simply following the leader without making any mistakes earlier; soon, the coast was clear and it was time for the former to just move on in. Henry gotten himself to run inside the building underneath its doorframe after Scotch but took it easy since there was no telling what goes on in there; after taking entrance in a nearby room, the former put his back up against the wall nearby another doorframe carefully to remain overlooked while hearing the latter's voice, "I need the guns out of here today…!" "Wait…, what; are you sure, Steve-o?" another voice said slightly startled, "does the boss know about this?" "Who's paying you?" the antelope subtly snapped at that question as if he had something hidden goal in his mind not detected universally by normal persons in general. The second voice answered Scotch by responding, "actually, you both are paying us anyway…" "It doesn't matter to me that much anyway," the antelope countered as he felt that the subject involving imbursement was none of their business at all, "the Senator is all washed up; he's ancient history." "Alright, Steve-o where's the stuff going?" the voice asked as it started to fade away along with the lingering presence of Scotch, signifying that the coast is clear again for the indigo bunny to move in.

As soon as Henry moved in further once again, he realized that the building he had walked into was more like the depository that he went to this morning as an officer but it was indoors and he had walked into it as a gentleman. Instead of an assortment of large shipping containers made of corrugated weathering steel that had a length of roughly over half a chain long standing on top of one another, there was a forest of cardboard boxes that were actually made from something that used to be part of the woodlands stacked on one another and were shorter than that. A brick wall was in front of the indigo hare but it didn't span that long to block his path to finding out what the antelope was doing around these parts of town like that for example. While there was bound to be people inside there other than just simply himself that would be riled by the appearances of any (and all) intruders present and be more than willing to shoot them on sight to uphold the concept of secrecy, it was remaining so peacefully quiet. A conveyor belt was also nearby for the simple purpose of sorting out whatever needed to be arranged and separated with and from anything respectively. Lastly, there was also a stairway on the other side onto Henry's right as an indication that this is just merely a two story building.

The indigo rabbit walked up to the brick wall stealthily and put his back against it as so while hearing the conversation that was going on around him. Henry then heard Scotch's voice again as the latter spoke up loud enough for the former to hear, "why does he piddle about with all this stuff?" "You know the boss, anyway Steve-o…" another voice answered that sound just like the one that was talking to the antelope earlier, "he'll never manage at all." "All I see are counterfeit refrigerators, washing machines, and I don't understand why he wants to cut corners," Scotch commented as his voice was sounding far away again, giving the indigo bunny the cue to move in even further. As Henry put his back up against the stack of (strong)boxes firmly and carefully, he had listened to the other guy voice the supposed quality of them and probably what appeared to be Roark's doing, "he'd done well for himself, though…" "He's just trying to push through," the antelope grunted as if he'd not cared for any of it at all, "this is like the new decade and he still hasn't gotten rid of this crap." "I help get the car ready," another voice spoke up, this time more gruffly as an indication that the indigo hare was listening to a conversation consisting of three people; nevertheless, the individual moved on to keep up with the others quietly as such.

As Henry slowly panted quiet while hiding behind another stack of boxes upfront, he heard Scotch say to the other two, "those Rednecks are likely to get their hands on Henry for this stuff…" "There not the only ones, there are a lot of people who would like to get him in a room," the second person out of the trio pointed out as the indigo rabbit scurried along lightly to keep up with the group unknowingly, gaining info slowly but steadily as such about their plans; soon, the latter found himself on the other side of the building where there was also a bunch of stairs and climbed up before hiding around the boxes to hear the former exclaim, "you're sending the Rednecks their own guns?" "I'm sending them out for you if that bothers you, Tanner…" the antelope said to Tanner stalely as so, piquing Henry up a bit upon hearing this statement. The guy said to Scotch meekly, "the boss isn't going like this." "So what…" the antelope responded to Tanner unchallenged as if it hadn't mattered to the former at all not one bit, "Roark is just a thing in the past; but for me, I am seeing the future." "He might be the past but he still likes to wring necks," the guy reminded Scotch about what the swine would do if word got out about some talk about betrayal. As the indigo bunny got downstairs he heard the antelope's voice once more, "yeah, there's nothing squeamish about that guy."

Soon, the trio broke off and went their separate ways, giving Henry the cue once more to follow Scotch on, using the presence of the conveyor belt to follow the latter back to the one side of the building where they had entered and took the stairway upward that the former was acutely noticing the whole entire time. "My wonder, what have we got here?" the indigo hare angrily muttered to himself as he stared at the whole premises from below, taking note on what was there the moment they had walked in the building, "isn't this is the gear from the Alosa Marina raid? You bastard, it seems you're playing both ends off against the middle; I'll have your ass now, traitor." "Tell him that he can find the rest of the gear down here just as we agreed," the antelope's voice sounded off as it was heard from a nearby vent, signifying that it was coming from another room on the other side of the wall where Henry was as the latter's ears stood upright. As the indigo rabbit placed them against the wall for himself to hear, he said quietly, "what the hell?" "I don't want to know about that; you deal with it," Scotch said as his voice traveled over the vent for Henry to start hearing everything the former was saying, "he's your problem, you make your own arrangements; but, if you want my advice, then I suggest you'll do it now while there's still time." "Wait, what does he mean by that…?" the indigo bunny thought to himself as he felt somewhat confused by what the antelope was saying on the other side. It became apparent that Scotch was using the telephone all by himself as he said, "yeah, I meant Hirokazu Shiota, one of Wong's circle of friends and there'll be combat medics guarding the doors so take some friends; he's in the ACL Hospital, the intensive care unit on the third floor. It's all I know because they told me earlier that it was signposted on the door and that's all I'm giving you so he's your problem now; if word get out about Keenan turning up alive and well, then we better make sure that your men kill the ones who know about the truth other than you, me, your friends, and your boss so they can't tell those midgets down at Channel 11 news about the whole thing. Before I go, Austin, don't screw this up; there's already a good probable chance that this hell raising brat is here tearing up parts of the city!"

"You'll keep for all I care, Scotch…!" Henry griped as he fumed to himself, apparent that he was by far shocked and outraged to hear the whole thing being all said and done; for starters, it's one thing to be blame for things going out of control and another to be fired by someone who had been secretly allied to Roark the whole time, but the fact that the antelope had signed Kaz's death warrant made everything even worse as the former finished off, "there's no way that I'm not going to sit by and watch you bastards go off and get to Kaz!" The indigo hare ran down the stairs and exited the building outside altogether before getting back inside the sedan; soon, he had turned it on as the motor inside had finally revved back to life once more, addition jet black carbon monoxide flowing out of the tailpipe as it had been merging with the fresh air within the atmosphere. With only one foot on the brake pedal, he had put the gear shift from park to drive as it threw the wheels into motion once again before starting to drive off, swearing to himself that Scotch will pay for this treachery as soon as the former's ex-compatriot is safe and sound; little did Henry know, this was not going to come to pass.

* * *

Anyways, Yang had now gotten inside the station and right in front of the boy was a banana slug clad in the uniform that looked just like the one the former's foster brother had on that morning whom was waiting for someone in particular. "About time someone did something about those phones; this way please," the officer said as he started slinking to a path somewhere like if he was leading the way. The blue rabbit followed along and confirmed that simple instruction, "I'm right behind you, sir…" "It's just around here; this way…" the banana slug said as he guided Yang to wherever they were going until they arrived: a utility room with a set of countless wires laying loose on the floor being the main attraction of all this; the former then continued on before starting to leave the latter all alone, "there, I'll leave you to it; please don't go wandering about, okay?" "Just one question, though: where do I find a place to go use the bathroom?" the blue bunny asked as it prompted the officer to stop where the latter was in its tracks. The banana slug soon had turned to face Yang slowly with but a brief yet meaningful exhalation of a sudden surprise combined with incoming incredulity on the former's expression and instructed the latter generally how to get to the desired location in question, "it's on the second floor upstairs down past the evidence room; go down through the custody area, take the stairs up near you, across the hallway after you climb up there, turn right down and once more, and you'll be there. Trust me on this one, you can't miss it; by the way, if you find yourself going down another stairway, you have gone too far." "Thanks, buddy," were the two words that the blue hare had rewarded the officer with as the former departed, taking heed of those simple directions to the lavatory that the latter had briefly given in less than a minute flat; afterwards, the boy said to himself, "hmm… that's it… that's where the bathroom was the whole time out of all places; come to think of it, what had happened to the one on the first floor?"

Soon, Yang had gone inside the lavatory from within the station; generally, it was just like the one from the museum, half the size of its right wing but just like the average restroom nonetheless. The flooring was merely made up of greenish brown earthenware tiles on the ground instead of the whiteness that all sat in the very lobby. The walls were painted in a vague taupe, an arguably colorfully shade that matched up against the one that had represented the nothingness inside the very bathroom. There was only but one window inside where people can see what was going on outside the techn(olog)ical station where the hustle and flow of life imitating art along with vice versa unfolded as if on schedule. The bathroom was accommodated with typical things including a long line of bathroom stalls, each with a toilet inside of them and their respective sinks in front of them all that waited for the people who would get out to go wash their very upper appendages most called their very hands; in addition, there were also some urinals signifying that it was made just for men.

Since this bathroom tended to be one of the cleanest all that the blue rabbit needed to do now was to pick a stall and the first one he had walked in was appearing to be reasonably clean. Secondly, Yang had to made sure that the door was closed behind him completely, locking the stall afterwards to safeguard his now secure(d) privacy. Following this, the blue bunny prepared his seat, wiping it with fresh toilet paper coupled with a seat cover that was folding the new sheets over where it was going to be installed; additionally, more clean sheets of toilet paper were laid inside the bowl on the surface of the water. After ridding himself of the hat, the shoes, and the jumpsuit before unzipping his chinos, he had positioned his posterior somewhat about at the right angle and successfully planted it was now ready to go do his business in the bathroom peacefully, pinching a loaf at every chance that was given to that very same manipulator right every now and then. It was very simple to be au fait with: either that everybody poops or nobody poops (but you); nevertheless, Yang was a naughty child and that's concentrated evil coming out the back of him each second it had passed him by as pieces of waste (or two) came out and slid right into the water. Despite the unpleasant scent and sight of it the porcelain throne he sat on was capable of handling whatever had been consumed and expelled, holding it all in 'til it was finished. The blue hare reached for some toilet paper and rolled those sheets together before it ran up in between his thighs and slowly; before long, his fundament was all clean and the soiled toilet paper sheets slid out into the water. Finished for so long, Yang had got up and threw his makeshift seat cover into the bowl with the excreted waste that was made just after he zipped up his denims and flushed with his hands in between the two tasks that were executed.

The boy then exited the stalls and went to sink to wash his hands after taking care of some business a few minutes earlier (make that double the ten minutes from earlier). Taking knowledge of the mixer tap's twin handles, the blue rabbit place his hand on the one with the reddish orange ring around it; before long, water shot out of its nozzle and onto the operator's hands, bringing a (more or less) lukewarm but comfortable feeling. Yang placed one of his hands underneath a soap dispenser only to feel a dime sized squirt of liquid hand soap land on it; soon, he lathered and rubbed both his hands together for at least twenty seconds which was sixty times quicker than the time on the toilet, washing well in between his fingers and underneath those nails. The moment those very hands were completely covered in foam the water was fixed onto them again, this time rinsing the boy's hands around as the suds slithered down away from them and down into the drain. The blue bunny had stretched his hands out underneath an automatic paper towel dispenser to find a fraction of its papery contents sliding out of the machine and onto the upper appendage; using those two paper towels, he had dried his hands completely. Finally, Yang had turned off the faucet with the same paper towel, discarded it into garbage can, and left the lavatory.

As the blue hare strolled down towards the hallway, he found an open door near the evidence room where its location became a dead giveaway to leading him to the restroom. Walking inside through the door, he'd found a revolver on the ground and had hidden it inside his jacket, before walking back out again. Before Yang could continue any further along, he heard the antelope's voice nearby and decided to back up against the wall in order to maintain concealment just so the former would not be discovered. Hearing some footsteps walking it the direction away from the blue rabbit, it was time for him to follow Scotch onward while remaining out of sight and possibly out of mind; at first, the former was extremely hesitant about the mere thought of simply taking someone else's life so much it had made him wish that he could find a ventilation shaft to squeeze right into and follow the latter close like some special agent from a disbanded unit with a checkered past. "She's still in the interrogation room, sir…" the blue hare heard someone say to the antelope as the former had followed them carefully throughout the floor, hiding up against the walls. Unaware of Yang's presence, Scotch asked his subordinate, a bright yellow frog, about something in particular, "have there have been any calls for me from Kaz or Ken lately?" "Nothing, we are waiting to hear from them," the subordinate answered to his superior officer, still oblivious to the blue rabbit lingering on, "it's quite strange that they could have called by now." "If you're going to be following me all day, then get on with some work; I'll be in with you…!" Scotch snapped at the frog underling whom felt annoyed by the latter merely tagging alongside with the former. He stopped himself and had obeyed his commander's order meekly and quickly as the latter left his sights, "yes sir, sorry about that…" Soon, Yang snaked around the roomful of supercomputers and all the other technological contraptions to avoid being directly spotted by the yellow frog even as the former's pitter-patter of footsteps coupled with the small intervals of breathing got somewhat loud but indistinct due to the loudness of the beeping emitted throughout the room.

The blue bunny then continued to follow the antelope very closely but carefully throughout the second floor, taking advantage of the fact that they were now all alone by themselves yet the latter was still unaware of the former's presence getting stronger bit by bit and piece by piece. As Scotch went downstairs to the first floor, Yang drew out a boomerang and trailed from behind using the path that the latter had used to find the bathroom a half-hour earlier and that the former used during that time the young one was in. "Hey, you!" the blue hare had shouted to the antelope with a boomerang in hand, garnering the latter's attention before the former tossed it fiercely and struck a nearby constable in the head close before shouting, "damn it!" The alarm sounded in the station which caused another constable to draw out a handgun and gave chase as he followed the careering Yang, desperately hoping to stop the latter from catching up to the former's employer with(out using) violence; of course, the boy took notice of this, turned around, and delivered a strong homing punch that had clouted the adult into unconsciousness. "THIS IS THE NOVI FINIS–––" the two others constables upfront had attempted to announce with guns drawn out before being attacked by the blue rabbit with another giant fist that was thrown at the duo. Undaunted yet shaken by it all, Yang attempted to resume chase but found himself easily lost when he found another stairway leading downwards, swearing to himself, "what the hell is this kind of a place, a stupid labyrinth?"

"What the hell is going on here; why has this kid started attacking me?" was one of the thoughts running around Scotch's mind as he started managing to evade the blue bunny, pondering to himself angrily, "was he the one responsible for all this?" Here, the antelope was just a man, yes this man, the Commissioner of the Special Constabulary's Novi Finis City branch, (one of) the initial line of law enforcement so far who wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything, was somehow running for his life like if the gates of hell had gusted strong winds. He felt the sweat stinging his body as if were the venom left behind by vindictive bumblebees and he shook them off in an attempt to make the feeling disappear; however, it wouldn't make up for the fact that trouble was overflowing with only death and destruction to be in its wake. They ran over the edge of forever and down to Scotch's very face, hearing the sound of his own heartbeat beating against the ribcage erratically like a woody woodpecker in sync with the very breathing. The antelope had his eyes opened facing forward for he'd dared not to take another glance at the rear when he was running away from lest he could find himself being caught up to by the very someone he was running away from: a boy who've lived simply named Yang, the biological son to a deadbeat master, the twin brother of a kidnapped teenager girl, the youngest brother of the foster family, the learner of might, a Woo Foo Warrior who had summoned Eradicus but had defeated the Night Master twice in that same year with the help of his family solely, but mostly a kid trying to kill him. Even though that the chances of that happening realistically were slim by current standards, today was certainly not going to help matters at all; now, since it was now the blue hare's turn to play the cards the die was then cast at a roll that would burn down a bridge to the point of no return, forcing Scotch to run.

Soon, his eyes widened open in shock to see that a tree stump clad in red was directly right in front of him narrowly staring at the antelope's pair by a meter or two away with the venom in the latter's eyes that could kiss the former goodbye since this field of vision catching sight of it all was done with a mephitic smile on its owner's face. "Where's the fire, officer?" was all that Scotch could hear with his ears as the speaker chucked a large bottle of whisk(e)y at the former's countenance so hard, the latter watched as the target fell down writhing in pain with a grim satisfaction. The antelope started to wipe his face clear of the tedious sweat, the injurious blood, and the fruity alcohol after they have accumulated into one solution even after finding shards of glass scattered around on it strong enough to pierce through the skin like if they were stingers broken off from bees; despite feeling this accursed irritation pouring into his eyes, he still managed to see the tree stump drawing out a lighter, coughing up some words furiously at the latter, "Chip… you son of a… BITCH; you… you know damn well that you… you and your family aren't… welcome here… after what… what happened long… long ago so why the… hell did you… you come here to… N-N-N-N-N-Novi Finis City anyway?" "Oh, just to relay a message from my Master Brian," the tree stump named Chip answered Scotch forbiddingly as a small scorching flame appeared from the top after a lucky strike, "he says, 'SEE YOU IN HELL…!'" "–––!" the antelope screamed as he saw the teenager carelessly tossed the lighter aside at the former, setting the adult ablaze as the whisk(e)y on the victim's clothes spontaneously combusted; luckily, the latter escaped since the boy was at a safe distance while his target was left to burn as the skin became quickly charred while the fur burned, the eyes melted from its sockets, and the painful screams died down.

Later, Yang had finally managed to catch on up despite feeling somewhat exhausted after managing to fight off much of the constables with simple hand-to-hand combat that stood in his way; (un)fortunately, he found his target already dead, flames still charring the body beyond recognition to a blackness. Shocked and surprised at the sight of a dead body besieged by such hot flames, the bewildered blue rabbit became partially aware of the fact that someone else had already beaten him to Scotch and then wondered somewhat out loudly, "holy foo, what the hell happened to him?" "You know wha' happened…" a feminine voice that Yang had heard spoken up in a familiar accent that came from the interrogation room, drawing him over to find it had belonged to a familiar face the boy had slowly remembered from long ago: an avocado aardvark sitting down at the table that was also surprised to see him but without the amour building up at all, "someone had already assassinated him zere, Yang… and so zat bastard had sen' you to kill me along wiz him?" "I see that you've known that yourself; to tell you the truth, I was expected some other guy but not you," the blue bunny responded as he had walked inside the room. The girl had noticed the emotional collision of hesitation and frustration in the boy's amethyst eyes and spoke to the latter, "so, why wait any longer? It's probably a matter of temp' before they knock zat down yet it would be a mistake to kill me; you're not a tueur at all, I can tell zat much, are you, Yang? "And what's it too you, Melodia?" Yang catechized the avocado aardvark named Melodia as he place his hand in the jacket startled, "you already haven't know that I'm not what you call a hero so why the foo do you care anyway?" "I was zere when his men took off wiz your sisters; apparently, zey were supposed to take Yin e' go, but zey also gotten her sister as well…" she had answered to the blue hare unchallenged with such subtleness.

Now, the boy couldn't stand to hear what Melodia was feasibly saying to him so he pulls out his gun from his jet black jacket and starts getting ready to shoot her at a point blank range, "well, thank you for making it easy for me, old friend." "I know where zey are, Yang; furzermore, I know someone who can even help you get to zem," the avocado aardvark brought her hand up in front of Yang's revolver, "but I'll help you only if you help me." "Why would I bother?" the blue rabbit asked her exasperatingly still with the revolver in his now shaking hand pointing at the latter erratically despite the fact that the former didn't bothered to dare rest his fingers on the trigger just so to hear an answer to that very question explaining thusly as such. Melodia then instantly answered the trembling boy with only a good reason, "because wizout me, mon lapin, zere's non way zat you'll ever leave this place alive, not after what happened to him of course. What are ze odds; exactly, how much time do you reckon you've got?" "To be perfectly honest, I don't really even know how much I have myself," Yang had answered doubtfully to the avocado aardvark even as his very hand had finally regained firmness on the gun tightly as possible yet still faced her, "but tell me: why should I trust you?" "You haven't exactly got zat many amis left to help you out, have you mon lapin?" she had responded to the blue bunny with another question unfazed yet quizzically. The boy countered Melodia's response with his question, albeit shorter and a bit more sternly, "and you have?" "Truzfully, I have zought of you as one in the past, but I never believed zat you have survived eizer," the avocado aardvark had answered Yang lukewarmly, "look, I'm askin' your help, mon lapin, but I'm not gonna beg; now, make your decision."

For a moment there, the blue hare decided to take her advice think things over for a bit about what to do with her but he had to make it quick since that any moment from now the rest of those would find the bodily remains of their fallen employer and blame it on them; after all, the former did came all the way there to attack the antelope but ended up dealing with the others instead and soon his answer had been declared: the girl's life would be worth sparing anyway. "Here take this gun and get up from there, Melodia," the boy commanded Melodia as she slowly stands up from the chair to take the firearm that the former had offered to the latter. As Yang pushes the avocado aardvark outside where Scotch's ashes lie dead, the latter said to the former, "We can make it out of here, mon lapin; I promise zat you'll see zem again." "What makes you so sure that will happen?" the blue rabbit asked her skeptically, "right now, our chances are about a hundred to none." "Probably, but you're forgetting somezing: you are a warrior and I am a princess; I assure you, mon lapin that we are in this together…!" Melodia had responded to him

The duo had easily already known that the alarm had recently sounded loudly throughout the very premises they were currently in and drew their weapons out carefully and swiftly, Yang pulled out his trusty bamboo sword whereas the avocado aardvark cautiously made sure that the gun that he'd offered pointed away from the two altogether as such. Soon the door in front of them had burst open, the work of an armed vengeful intruder whom the girl had shot some bullets at, one of which destroyed the heart and killing its owner instantaneously as he gurgled about like a helpless baby with blood foaming from the mouth, "GWAAA–––!" "What are you hanging about, Yang?" Melodia snapped to the blue bunny whom was starting to feel a little sick about watching someone, his own friend out of many others, killing another person in front of him, "let's go, move it; we've to be going a wee bit more faster!" "Right, then; PAWS OF PAIN!" the boy cried as he launched a pair of enlarged fists across the hallway onto the armed constables, knocking both of them out of their way; soon, another one had popped out and found himself armed with only a truncheon compared to the former and the avocado aardvark with a sword and a firearm in their hands respectively, forcing the survivor to run away screaming for assistance. As Yang and the girl had made their way across the antechamber afterwards, the former's ears had perked up on endwise to hear something that had instantly brought some immediate attention in general, "this is Gamma Dixon 4, urgent armed assistance required at upper base…!" "I got a bad feeling about this, Melodia…" the blue hare had muttered somewhat fearfully to Melodia as he saw some smoke bombs being tossed from another corridor to their right at the glass windowpanes before ricocheting from them destructively, forcing the two to take cover from the ominously gaseous whiteness down in front; in next to no time, about a trio of heavily armored sharpshooters emerged wearing gasmasks to keep them aware of their surrounding without being confused and holding submachine guns at the duo, causing the former to dish out another pair of enlarged fists at them screaming, "CHEE HOO WA!" "I zought you're a Woo Foo Warrior like you said before; what are you doing?" the avocado aardvark asked him indignantly as she hid the handgun inside her layer of clothing and picked up the machineguns from the defeated troika while the latter had taken a moment to breath a bit to rid himself of the some that had poured into his lungs and be given pure oxygen to sustain it altogether.

As the two continued to push on through the building and had dispatched another constable in front, Yang then questioned her, "so princess which way do we go?" "You tell me, Yang; I zought zis was going to be like another hunting season at Lozeraine!" Melodia had answered to the blue rabbit as they moved on and finished off the remaining others in front of them, even as another round of smoke grenades were already tossed at the duo; afterwards, they found an exit in the form of an opened door that had led to the outside place and another obstacle waiting in the form of a closing gate, causing the former to shout at the latter, "quick, take out ze boxes!" "AAHHHH!" the boy screamed as he threw his boomerang at the power box that was slowly closing the gate to boxed him and the avocado aardvark in; luckily, the precise accuracy of that move had destroyed it, causing the gate to come at a screeching halt. At the same time as the two then ran on over to the red Lambeth Cary, the girl critiqued Yang on his skill, "zank you, mon lapin; I bet when all of zis is over, you could be my personal knight." Now that they have both entered the car quickly and shut the doors, the blue bunny started it up, hearing the engine rev to life and purred when a stream of jet black carbon monoxide flowed out the back of a tailpipe as it had merged with the fresh air. With only one foot on the brake pedal, he'd switched the gear shift from park to drive; as a result, the wheels were in motion at once as he started to pull off out of its parking spot. Next, they had quickly exited the parking lot altogether, leaving behind the station in what appeared to be somewhat of a little bit of a hurry; still, as little as they have known, it would be quite very obvious to the many of those of what certain corollaries would behold upon the city when all is just finally said and done as such.

* * *

**Author's**** Note:** Well, there you have it; this was chapter eleven of PenGator3's "Re: Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo! Forever!" Before we go, we want to thank you all for tuning in on another episode of _"Elves Talking About People More Popular __Than__ You."_ We apologize for the technical difficulties earlier.

Smelfman (rubs his forehead in pain): Owww...!

Dominique: We also like to thank **Aquas DragoKnight** for supporting us; in fact, will he please come up and stand with us...?

Sanzo: Uhh, I don't think I see him.

Nancy (finds an envelope): Me neither, but I think this would explain everything. "_Dear PenGator3, I just read the docX, and it's brilliant! Scotch was Roark's double agent? And then Dave killed him? Also, I noticed you mentioned "Pakavel" twice...are you referring to Pakavel from GriffinsMustFly's stories? Awesome. And of course I'll stand by your side? And I don't mean to be pushy either, but I never saw myself in the chapter...or was that meant for chapter 12? Ooooh, so that's how it works! Well, this is going to be hard, because I have no idea how to add myself to the story just like that... You did mention that Roark wanted Commissioner Scotch dead because he let himself get caught by someone, right? I could work with that...but I'm not good with dialogues...but I could give you ideas!_"

Sanzo (facepalm): Oh my goodness, I can't believe this; Dominique, what happened?

Dominique (sweating): I sent him a copy of this chapter using DocX so that he would guest star but we goofed it up in one setting...!

Sanzo: I don't believe this; does anyone else knows about it?

Dominique: Not that I know of; why'd you asked?

Sanzo: Well, somehow that's probably how that this dumb bunny caught on and tried to kill us both.

Smelfman: Come to think of it, it reminds me of that first story I did at a welcome home party long ago.

Sanzo: Wasn't that Coop Sanders' party?

Smelfman: Yup, and when that was being done next thing I know my hair was on fire and I lost my hat.

Dominique: Looks like someone got burned here on their first assignment; (elbows Sanzo) know what I'm saying? (Sanzo whacks him with a paper fan) OW!

Smelfman: How did you know about it all?

Sanzo: I was watching the news anyway one night just when that happened right before I had gotten inspired to write these stories.

Nancy: That was after my daughter was born...

Dominique: Oh really, what did she look like?

Nancy (pulls out a photo and shows it to Dominique): Simple: she takes after Kiev, my husband...

Dominique (cooing at the sight of it): Aww... can I please keep it?

Nancy (laughs for about almost three seconds before taking the photo back): No

Sanzo: Anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and answer to his letter. _About Scotch he was Roark's ally until Chip killed him. And, yes I have mentioned Pakavel twice because of the fact that I'm referring to Pakavel from GriffinsMustFly's stories in a way to show that the story doesn't take place in America since it does not exist in this universe; though, there will be a fictional version later on in the story. I also appreciate you standing by my side even though you're new to DocX. You did thought that Roark wanted Commissioner Scotch dead because he let himself get caught by someone, right? Actually, Scotch was a two-faced wanker... nothing more. If you want, then I'm open for your ideas!_"

Dominique: Way to give away the secret, jagoff! (Sanzo whack him with a paper fan) Ahh...!

Sanzo: Well at least I didn't send a chapter to someone who didn't show!

Dominique: Shut up Sanzo! (starts fighting Sanzo)

Nancy (looks on into the camera ignoring it all smiling): Well, tune in next time for another exciting episode; 'til then, see ya...!


	12. Another Aardvark By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:** Well howdy, everyone; it's us, PenGator3 here with yet another exciting chapter of "Re: Yin Yang Who? or Yin Yang Yo! Forever" right here for you're amusement everyone and it seems that Christmas had just rolled on by here, yes?

Sanzo: Yeah, whatever...

Dominique: Anyways, we like to congratulate **Aquas Dragoknight** on guessing the correct answer to the connection between King Morgan, the "Triple Crown Alliance" and "Rednecks" in chapter ten and we had tried to invite him along to be guests in the last chapter but something went wrong and so this was the best we'd come up with anyway.

Sanzo: Whatever; come to think of it, those dead police officers here had Irish names here...

Dominique: So... what about it?

Sanzo: Do you know what NINA means to you?

Dominique: Two words: Nina Neckerly; why do you ask?

Sanzo: For some reason you've came off as somewhat racist here considering that those were the people you have killed off so far in the story except Boogeyman and Eradicus of course but the last guy had it coming anyway.

Dominique: First off, we're not racist; and secondly, in the world Yin Yang Yo, Irishman are called Hibernians you slanty eyed fuck...!

Sanzo: Well, look who's talking here you beady eyed penguin shitfaced son of a whore; last time I've checked you just included that term like five seconds ago.

Dominique: You know what? Let's settle this elsewhere while the others read our story.

Sanzo: FINE BY ME

Dominique: AHHHH!

Sanzo: AAAHHHHH!

Both: AAAAAHHHH!

* * *

**[An(other) Aardvark] By Any Other Name ~In A Heartbeat~**

Now, Novi Finis City was the place where old dreams of yesterday are refined into new goals for people to line on in. The weather outside was not frightful for the temperature was so delightful; it didn't matter where people go even with the presence of white snow; of course, it was still cold. The golden sun was still shining on the creations of civilizations, looking down on them all with a warm smile for it was free from the snow white clouds. Buildings stood up tall and proud while roads and streets bowed down before them. A few cars and a bicycle or two passed by signifying an urban jungle complete with the hustle and bustle from midday crowds. Somehow, these innocent days were more relaxed in the modern days of right now and then but other than that, it was dead quiet that afternoon as a car driven by Henry pulled up in the open yet quiet side of the road to somewhere (seemingly) important: a hospital.

After such a frantic frenzy lasting for what had appeared to be at least ten minutes tops the driver had reached the destination, rushed into the building with desperation filling the system that had belonged to the indigo hare. With the paperwork in place and rational logic being used delicately, all that could be done was to bide some little bit of time in the waiting room time that could be useful for him to try and clear things up; true to its term, there were many others that had a fair share of misfortunes prior to arrival. Henry just sat there impatiently in the waiting room as his gray eyes were filled with frustration with the identical question brewing in his mind.

Within almost a half-hour later, an answer was just around the corner as the indigo rabbit had glanced up when the doctor came out and it was a toucan. She was dark like the dead of night itself but had no intention fixated on defying the earliest code set by the pioneering ancestors that wore same brand name job. The toucan had brown eyes yet they were protected by teal shaded eyewear over her tropical mandible; however, she'd also shared a tiresome stare that the man had as well. A white lab coat was draped over the torso along with a ferric pendant and undershirt from beneath only buttoning the upper body as it revealed her dark brown sarong. Her hands were wrapped in a rubbery cherry grip but there was no sign of footwear on her very own two feet.

"Where's Kaz?" Henry asked. The toucan responded, "huh?'' "Did you not hear me say WHERE'S KAZ?" the indigo bunny raised his voice with anger, "his name is Hirokazu Shiota; look it up!" "I'll just explain what happened," the doctor had cringed with fear. Henry seemed to have started to lose control of the situation and responded, "good…!" For a while, almost everyone seemed to have looked at them with shock and awe like this were but a movie they were all starring in, a drama to be precise that was unscripted and impromptu like life itself imitating art and vice versa; afterwards, it got quiet once again, allowing the toucan to show him the room that Kaz was in guarded by vigilant medics. "Do you wanna see him?" the toucan spoke after pausing for a second before stopping at the door and opening it, "he's right in this room."

The door was opened, and the identity of the patient was revealed: an android wearing only but a mere hospital gown. The eyes were closed as if he was unconscious; in fact, he even sported dents with an utter lack of mirth and scratches all over pretty much everywhere with an abundance of extreme displeasure. More descriptively, Kaz was in a stretcher with devices attached to him, devices that were much different than many others for those of flesh and blood.

"Now would be a good time to explain what happened; is my friend alright?" the indigo hare asked. "Your friend's alive... barely; but, still alive," the toucan sternly explained to Henry meekly. Hearing this almost made the indigo rabbit grabbed the poor woman by the shirt, "what do you mean **barely?**" "Well, allow me to explain," and the good doctor did, "some guy who claimed to be his friend came in with him and told me that he was beaten, stomped on, punched, and kicked; other words, he was beaten unconscious. His mainframe has been vandalized and it seems that his circuits are fried a bit but he'll pull through; sure, it's quite rare to see living machines injured but I've never seen this one kid hurt this badly. I just don't understand what's up with it they would have called vandalism now these days.'' "It doesn't matter; to tell you the truth, the real reason why I'm here is because it was very urgent and I think that my friend is in great danger," Henry replied to the toucan as his anger was starting to fade away.

Of course, it had seemed that his suspicions were somewhat justified with the arrival of another individual whom had entered the room right after them and it was wearing a different kind of clothing on him and it was a black dragon of some sort yet slimmer. A headdress mixed with the coppertop bronze and sterling silver alloys had been with where the insignia of two silken and smooth-edged letters, S and B, onto the visor had rested on his head in a way where there was no telling where the ears are. Some sort of special armor had been donned (up)on wearer that was black yet had an abundance of white on his abs, biceps, shoulders, elbows, wrists, calves and feet show; also, there was a cybernetic right arm that had matched the color of his helmet as it did with the kneecaps. The dragon also wore a red muffler around his neck that seemed to be almost touching the floor as it had matched its scythe shaped wings. A utility belt gave support to the panoply around the waist he wore somehow on his legs with efficiency and accuracy while his feet were nothing more than like Gillman's as well, sharp toes that could destroy any kind of footwear if any attempt was made to wear any kind of footwear whatsoever.

The dragon seemingly wanting privacy to himself and the indigo bunny, the former had sent the registrar off asking, "excuse me, sir but I believe to have something to tell him; can you please leave…?" "Uh, sure…" the toucan agreed as he had started to leave the room, "besides, the technicians and operators will be here shortly." Soon, the two conscious males have the room practically to themselves for them to discuss matters.

Of course, things wouldn't remain quiet any longer for that deep down something was going to happen and they both know they have something important to say. First, the armored dragon started up the conversation with a greeting, "Hello Henry, I just heard about Scotch." "Heard about him; how could you know?" Henry snarled in disbelief upon hearing that name, "I've finally got the dope to prove that he's finished." "You haven't heard…?" the armored dragon countered subtly to the indigo hare unfazed yet still concerned as such. Continuing on, Henry had answered to the armored dragon's question somewhat dementedly, "heard what? I've just tracked him to a warehouse that's full of dope and guns from a recent seizure not long ago. He's through and I've got him…!" "No, you've got nothing, he's dead; that psycho whose been causing trouble throughout town – you know him – Yangzhou Wong?" the armored dragon countered which had brought the indigo rabbit to the real world, "your brother, he just burst into the station and torched the bastard." "I can't believe it; I just saw him over at least 30 minutes ago," Henry nearly almost shouted to the other guy the moment the name of another certain individual was brought up. The armored dragon continued on no less, "Scotch was presumably into some very serious business, and I've been sniffing around it for a while since I had gotten back from the war and as far as I can tell, he's been with a few key people for years including Senator Roark and his circle of friends." "Can you not believe it?" the indigo bunny cracked just as he was about to fly off the handle, "I have been this close to succeeding and this happens…!"

The armored dragon saw Henry steaming and fuming, ready to cause some form of damage whatsoever but stopped it by grabbing onto the latter's wrist firmly. "You've not seen it for yourself; there's a good chance that the assassinated was politically motivated somehow so the only way to get them is to find out exactly what they've got," the armored dragon said to the indigo hare calmly. Remembering the area where it had led to Scotch, Henry blurted out, "there's a ton of stuff down at the depot." "That's nothing; it's possible that he could have been at this for at least since the latter years of the 20th Circle Era, along with scores of legitimate and illegitimate businesses and holdings with others so until we can unravel what they got and how they run it, we'll never know the full extent of what he's been up to," the armored dragon responded, "however, if we can prove his links to these businesses and partnerships, we can find something that explains everything; in fact, I heard that there's a lockup where they keep the real records but no one has ever been able to find it so far." "Can't we just simply do the world a favor already?" the indigo rabbit churned with frustration. Still, the armored dragon answered, "no, this is a weed with long roots so it has to be weeded out completely, not just lopping off the top; find the lockup, it's reportedly nearby the Nickelback Street Subway Station, but be careful, it's a real maze around there. Get the files and we can find some answers."

Outside in the corridor, a guard walks past Kaz's room and is shot, causing Henry to spin around and aim his guns out to the room; there, the latter had found to see at least four gunmen waiting for him that had caused a small yet notable about of bloodshed. Disgusted, the indigo bunny fired bullets at them, killing only three but not the fourth one for some reason; as a result, the surviving attacker fled, causing the former to chase the latter furiously. Along the way, he found two more assassins as well, one of which had a shotgun in possession; nonetheless, both of them had been blown away instantly. Aware of this, Henry took it and continued on downstairs, searching and destroying another squadron of gunslingers upon arrival; afterwards, he went down the hallway in front of him with anger in its gleam only to find not only another gunman but also the surviving attacker as well. While the indigo hare had managed to kill the one wielding the assault rifle, the survivor was but a pain to kill as the former chased him around the room spraying waves of bullets at the latter; then, it was finally over as the light-footed defender took out the heavyset deserter. Soon, he returned and went down another hallway leading him to another hospital wing swarming with a few more assassins, all whom were killed by either himself or by his allies.

Finally, the deed was done and Henry started to run back to where he was, feeling somewhat relieved that the danger has finally passed on over and that Kaz was safe. "They're all down…" confirmed the indigo rabbit as he had quickly examined the bodies and took up an assault rifle from one of them before heading downstairs, "let's head back everyone!" "All clear here!" the armored dragon responded amongst the crowd of others. Before heading back to the car, Henry had spoken to them all, "good work guys, especially you Ryo for the lead; besides, if any of you want me, I'll be at the lockup at the river." Soon, the indigo bunny sped off in the jet black sedan until he was finally out of sight and out of mind for everyone around and about to witness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang and Melodia found themselves at the depot where Henry was earlier still sitting inside the red Lambeth Cary that had belonged to the now late Commissioner Scotch that had been parked in the rear to avoid detection from the public, the former now on the phone with Garnet. "He's dead, sir," the blue hare had said angrily to the red caiman over the phone, "you happy now…?" "Well-fuckin'-done... and the girl…?" the man had asked the boy on whether the avocado aardvark was dead as well. Yang looks at her before turning away from the latter's sight and lied to Garnet, "yeah, her, too." "Shame isn't it…?" the red caiman commented with faked sympathy, "not bad, but you know Scotch, too much hassle."

The man lowers the phone from his head and starts to tell Horace the news. "So how did our boy do with our problem child here, Garnet?" the swine had asked Garnet about the situation at hand so far. The red caiman had answered to Horace grimly, "he's only gone and done it, him and the girl." "It seems we have underestimated him already…" the boar replied about it, "well, I heard the Rednecks have another stronghold in Tribune Avenue; tell him I'd kinda prefer if he paid them a visit." "Right, head on down to Tribune Avenue and stop by at the Rednecks' place, you heard me; Kern here seems to have something here that boss man wants, cold hard cash here that he'd like for you to politely comeback with and bring over to Howler Bridge," Garnet ordered the blue rabbit sternly for the latter to hear loud and clear. Angered by that choice of tone, the boy screamed furiously in the cellphone, "when's all this going to end? This is getting past the point of ridiculous; I'll never get in and out of there in one piece. I'd be better off blowing the whistle and taking my chances; maybe they would like to know what's going on."

Before the red caiman could even hang up the phone out of pure frustration, his employer had grabbed the phone instead just to finish up where the former had left off. "Calm down, my boy; you're on the home straight," Horace replied to Yang with calm assurance, "all you gotta do is pay Kern's cap peddlers a simple visit." "Unless this involves in you handing over my sisters, I'm not interested…!" the blue bunny spat back at the swine. Unchallenged, Horace commented to the boy, "and it does, my boy; you are doing so well right now, I just going to give you one last assignment: one more job and we're quits. Think about it: there's a lot of wedge laying around up there so what are you going to do when you get them back? You're probably the most wanted man in Novi Finis City, probably in Hetalia right now let alone Pakavel that is so you're going to need a little going-away present to buy your way out of town; just do the job... and we'll split the cash at the depot and you, my boy, go and rock the Casbah." "No way in hell I'm doing that!" Yang snapped at the swine over this, "you must be out of your tiny freaking mind, if you think I'm doing anything else for you then you hand over my sisters now…!" "Just do the goddamn job and meet at the depot in Liber with the dosh by midnight tonight; you'll get your dues, alright… you'll get your dues…" Garnet finishes up the conversation as he hangs up the phone on the blue hare.

After the phone call, Yang and Melodia are still sitting silently in the car behind the depot as if nothing had happened so far; ironically, based on the recent exchange of words earlier, this would be the start of a new conversation, this time between the teenagers. Taking a long deep breath, the blue rabbit muttered angrily to himself, "he's trying to screw me over already, wants me to do the Rednecks for their cap money." "Ignore zem, Yang…" the avocado aardvark had comforted him, "in due time, it'll all be fini soon enough." "Ya think…?"Yang responded to her comment coldly. Unfazed, Melodia continued on about it all, "don't worry, zat fils de pute will be dead before you even reach Tribune Avenue." "How are we going to do that?" the blue bunny asked the avocado aardvark interrogatively, "if I had recalled correctly, the entire department is going to be looking for this vehicle and us as well considering what we have done back there at the base; even if we ditch the car here, someone's going to be still looking for us sooner or later." "You fancy going clubbing?" she had responded to his question with only another. Curious and surprised to hear Melodia clearly come up with a kind of a response like that, Yang answered her, "come again…?"

Seeing that they have now changed the subject involving something, it was starting to involve some sort of a plan here that they will concoct on what to do with the evening. "Palpable, non, mon lapin?" the avocado aardvark had started to explain to the blue hare about it all, "sending you on anozer suicide mission down zere to pinch a pretty penny from zem and take it to him… Yang, zat's a parfait plan!" "Parfait: it's just a stupid dessert, that's what it is…" he said back to her downtrodden and confused. Singed a bit, Melodia responded to Yang's comment, "non, not zat, let's get her: it gives us a door into his place, a prison that I'm sure zat's where he's holding Yin here; if she can somehow go inside, she can reach her." "You sure about it…?" confused by the statement about it all, the blue rabbit asked the avocado aardvark about it "and who is this 'her' you're speaking of?" "Hortensia…" she had answered quickly to him. Wondering about it, Yang had wondered about Melodia's answer and said, "isn't that the name of a tree stump?" "Non… it's ze name of an ally, an ally's fille to be precise…" the avocado aardvark started to describe to the blue bunny about it, "she works at 'ADBC' somewhere around Honeywell; she can help both of us." "Alright then, I'm going to do it but I'm gonna need the money so we can blow this town... and I can pay you back; just one more question: are you're sure you can get in, yeah?" he had asked her after coming to terms with the current situation. Melodia then answered Yang quickly, "sort of, considering what had happened, zere's a bon chance zat zey might catch on but zey would razer not; in ze meantime, we need to get rid of zis voiture so zat no one can find us…"

They stepped out of the car and ran away from it so that as is to avoid instant detection per earlier advice not too long ago. "I hope we manage to find someplace to eat soon," the blue hare said to the avocado aardvark worrisomely, "all that talk from earlier is starting to make my stomach growl." "I'm afraid zat we should worry about zem first, zen alimentation later…!" she sounded back to him annoyed but not angry upon hearing the sound of a stomach growling nearby.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were a lot different on the other side of town, where the station house was; in fact, it was filled with dread unimaginable. A meltdown had earlier rocked the foundation of the building from within resulting from the combined actions of Yang, Chip, and Melodia altogether in that time(less)ly fashion of what little order now remained. The composure was starting to crumble from within as lawfulness plummeted in to chaos and discord from it all within the confines of ground zero itself. It was like a new nightmare that had popped up from a classical craven horror movie franchise built upon by pedophiliac killer that had originated off of a street named after a wooden elm making a violent comeback. As if tranquility itself is fighting for its own dear life, it would be that its (eye)witnesses were starting to weep for that they were nearly helpless to stop the pain and agony, the suffering of which that had cut the ties that bind. There was blood on the floor that had pooled around from its lifeless owners, proof that it had shown that they were the victims on this recent strife. A scene that was ripped out of an Armageddon, one of which that would come not by asteroids or by mortal combat yet but by rather something else more sinister and horrific. It was like of such mayhem visited upon in the form of a hurricane standing at a fifth category testing the levees that had broken and consumed the city underwater.

What had made it such a place of horror was that of the hallway next the interrogation room where the grisly remains of the late former Commissioner Scotch had lain blackened like charcoal made from a tree as at least four people stood as their shadows towered over it; aside from the banana slug, the frog, and the medic present, there was also a whitish peach dhole amongst them whom was female. She had worn a uniform just like Rika except that it was black but not for the encounter itself since it was about mourning for she was not doing let alone that she wore jeans. The dhole had lavender hair on her head just like Lena except that it was of a darker shade and wrapped in a ponytail whereas her lipstick was a lighter color than that of pink. She had an insignia that had placed her at the same level where Ryo was in the form of a necktie. The dhole's irises were almost akin to that of being made from colored Bakelite but filled with shock and outrage mixed together like a fruit smoothie with a sour aftertaste. She also had been wearing some earrings that were dipped in the brilliant green.

Two more people had arrived soon enough with a stretcher out for the decaying antelope carcass to be sat upon and an empty body bag where it can be put inside; afterwards, the quartet followed the duo and started talking. The dhole was up first and had asked them all, "so what's the story on him?" "Scotch here was apparently sat on fire by the boy earlier, Lady Flown," the medic had answered her by name, "it had smelled like overcooked gourmet meat for a moment but we had all known what it was or better yet _who_ it was." "It seems that everything was fine for a while; it was just at least three minutes since I had last spoke with him," the frog added on to it all. The medic handed Flown the badge that came from Scotch identifying him as such slightly melted yet readable to see and said, "this was his badge that was with him; I suppose it would be recommended that we inform his next of kin later on about it." "We'll see what we can do from here on out," the dhole had said back as she watched the medic return to the ambulance with antelope's remains in the body bag and depart with sirens blaring; afterwards, she had turned to face the two males remaining and asked them both, "Boris, was there by any chance that boy was the one you had guided him inside did all this…?" "It's kind of hard to say, ma'am; I mean, look at all the carnage that had unfolded: sure he had an accomplice and everything but even I can't fathom how this would all be possible somehow," the banana slug named Boris answered Flown's question. Still, the dhole looked around at the damages from earlier and spoke, "well, until we can figure out what's going on here we'll need to put out an APB on them; in the meantime, we'll have to gather some info from survivors and witnesses if they had seen what they were doing beforehand and afterwards. One thing I don't understand is this: how did this happen and why?" "Well one thing is certain: as soon as we get a hold of this monster, we'll make him wish that he had never been born…!" the frog interjects as his fist and palm joined fiercely together with outrage, "at least we can see to it, ma'am." "Just help them with this for now; they already left us with this mess so the least we should do now is clean it up," the dhole responded.

Of course, they had all scattered to do what they were told as they started to pick up the pieces from earlier and put it back together what used to be sacred ground for law and order to move freely and consult even special victim units to discuss the matter of such criminal intent. While they had gotten the concept of what, when, and where the event was, all they wanted to know about were the who, the why, and the how concepts. Needless to say, this would make the even lady herself confused and angry about the turn of events.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city where the chaos dared not to make its run over, there had laid a house that was surrounded in an open field of whiteness standing at a mere only two floors tall with high and mighty color all fenced in. The abode was bombarded in a bright fill of big brick blotchy brown. The hip roof sloped down slightly on all four corners in a steep pitched gable. Many of the wholesome bay windows were either closed or obscured by blinds while the sunshades hovered over them without even obscuring the viewing of the great outdoors from the inside point of view. The black driveway had a blue hardtop sitting on the fertile foundation even though there was a garage next to the home. In addition, there was a least a jade egress that was like a splitting image of the brilliant green underneath all this ash like snow.

Then the attention was focused on the three young boys whom were in the living room with such emotion concentrating in their eyes. The wallpaper, ceiling, and even the flooring were made a lot more solid than the grassy plains of the residential birthplace from the short yesteryears of tomorrow today. Only two bay windows were present and it had some glass to protect them from the cold but not from the cruelty of the world itself. There was a television set that was present the very screen was big and its sounds were loud for it was currently in use; the cause of it was only this: a gaming system had given it power and life. The floor was basked in a tufted oriental carpentry which though it was rich in the dark color of the oceanic blue it was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. The nightstand had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to at least a half of a yard while wearing a lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it as it shared the surface with a nearby picture frame; however, the power was off for it was not in use. The sofa on the other hand was rife the action where it had centered itself, facing the television that was on and in use.

What had made it such a place of overflowing excitement was that of where the lamia was sitting, right smack in the middle of Coop and Burton where altogether presently; the third occupant was also a male amongst them as well, notwithstanding not an animal like these two nearby. He had on a blue jacket worn on his torso and a mohair hat on his head, a starting combination that would have looked just like Nancy's attire only that the hat had a yellow bobble instead of a pink one to assure absolute masculinity; plus, his hair was underneath it. The lamia had a pair of jet black denims just like the blue rabbit's except that they were up to his waist and had blue trimmed yarns where it was sewn together at once in place. Rather than at least even a pair of sandals on at the courtesy his two feet, he had only flippers in place of them instead as proof that of such difference amongst the three males. What had made the lamia so quick to be at such middle standing between the chicken and the antelope was that he was at a height of the four feet range, a range higher than the latter but somewhat shorter than the former.

Now, it was certain that the source of the excitement was the scene of him and Coop with game rheostats clutched in their own two hands with one of their fingers on the left of the respective joystick and the fingers of the right pressed firmly onto a button below the other three and above the grips that their palms rested upon. Rather than displaying yet another news report, the crystalline picture on the television screen had shown two racecars, one red with an orange trim plus a yellowish shine on the left side and another green with a blue trim and a purplish shine on the right, zipping on a muddy trail vying for triumph of the will for first place. It was quite hard to tell which one was controlled by whom seeing that the vehicles were traveling at high speeds in that same direction yet with nothing literally standing in their way because of the minds filled with determination to the brim like stone soup or perhaps a kettle of tea boiling hot as a volcano. Both the lamia and the chicken were baring their set of teeth out in the open air, gritting and grinding their teeth slowly with expectation as if their field of vision tunneled to the screen while Burton had cheered the two of them on tenaciously without extreme prejudice because of effort. It was like that victory was waiting a few miles for either of them to claim as their trophy, a simple yet typical reward for engaging in such a competition like that and win over another person as if it were all just simple fair game for both participants, a game that was fair for its day. Either way it was looked at, regardless of the presently abundant angles, this was going to be a close one for all of them to look back and remember it as such for a while about the game they were playing like yet another one of yesterday's episode of some television show that never aired anymore.

Soon, another sound was heard that brought Coop back to the real world and lose focus of the race instantly, delivering the other one such an easy success: it was the former's cellphone ringing a snippet of classical music from the past that was well-known and admired; as a result, he'd answered it as he got up from the couch and went to another room only hearing a familiar voice from the other line. The chicken calmly started to speak just one word of greeting to the caller he had known about and it was, "hello…?" "Coop…, is that you sweetie…?" a feminine voice responded to him trying very hard to hold back the sadness from attempting to overwhelm her feelings so that the latter would not be concerned about it, "I need you and Burton to come straight back home; I need to tell you boys something important." "Okay, then…" Coop spoke slowly before hanging up the phone and returning it to his pants pocket as he got back to the living room where the antelope and the lamia were still at. As the chicken started to retrieve his red hoodie and put it on before retrieving the aquamarine counterpart, Burton looked at the former asking dumbfounded and confused, "hey what's wrong, Coop?" "Just put on your coat," Coop answered back to the antelope, "we need to go back home; our mom has something to tell us." "Wait, you're going home back early at this hour; why's that?" the lamia spoken to the two surprisingly as if this was all too soon for some reason. The chicken responded to that question while Burton put his jacket back on, "you wouldn't want to know, bu-bu-bu Creston." "Can't you–" the lamia that was called Creston tried to speak but watched as the duo went out the door and shut it behind them; afterwards, the former cursed to himself quietly, "goddamnit…!"

* * *

Now, it was back to the home where Dave and his family resided with his fellow beings in that deserted town; however, at the present moment, he was in his own room sleeping on the trundle bed that was inside the bedroom quietly. Despite the cold air that had overcame the warm dioxide, the boy (tree stump) who lived was buried with frustration and melancholy altogether yet slept in heavenly peace, wanting to tune out the world with his slumber. Because of the overall ambiance, he wasn't like the other kids who do things on that day currently at this moment.

As a matter of fact, there were plenty of things that kids would do typically. Normal would kids have a salad on Saturdays, eat fruit on Fridays, throw a ball on Thursdays, drink water on Wednesdays, touch their toes on Tuesdays, move ahead on Mondays, and swap as snack on Sundays; Dave, couldn't eat salad or fruit either day though he could throw a ball on any day and he drinks water now and then but had no toes yet still moves around willing to swap a snack with anyone anytime anywhere. All the healthy children eat well and move a lot for it took sixty minutes of physical activities daily and eating well to help get them healthy so they were kept active and eating well daily; though, the boy (tree stump) who lived was but a child he wasn't much of an eater, let alone a mover or shaker. They would even skip a rope on Saturdays, play freeze tag on Friday, tap dance on Thursday, eat whole grains on Wednesday, try a veggie on Tuesday, move ahead on Monday, and split the sweets on Sunday; he wasn't good or even at least interested in any of the three but can eat whole grain yet skip the veggies and go on with the sweets.

Of course, 'children' was more of a strong word in some sense, not because Dave was a child in the eyes of his parents but because it reminded him of his friends from the past or better yet the ones whom he treated as such. First off here was Lena, the girl whom the boy (tree stump) who lived had never paid any mind to let alone her doing the same for him considering the current relationship the former was in on with Yang no less. Secondly, there was also the aardvark who barely even knew him at all yet nonetheless was a nobody just like him yet the former was the product of noblesse oblige whereas the latter was but a common dandy. Third of all, Coop barely even knew Dave at all but the former reminded the twins a lot like the latter in personality alone, a convenient excuse to joke around amongst themselves about things like dating and such. Then, there was Roger, the second person whom would toss the boy (tree stump) who lived around as nothing more than a mere object like a beach ball on a hot day instead treating the latter as a person. But most of all was the memory of the two hares missing out on his birthday party due to a moment with an all too familiar enemy taking up much of the entire day and show up the next day begrudgingly out of atonement and obligation only to leave with antagonism and pettifoggery burning bright as a conflagration.

Soon, there was a knock on the door that barely woken Dave out of slumber, caused by his father Hal(liburton) whom waited for a response from the former; when it didn't came to in a while, the latter entered the room and noticed the young one still sound asleep as if truly unaware of the adult's intentions. "Asleep already…" were the two words that had echoed from the (tree stump) man as he had watched his son in this kind of phase before leaving the room as it is; needless to say, whatever that the former wanted to say to the latter, a mere simple order or some word of encouragement, it was clear that they became part of the some things that were better left unsaid. Leaving the room once as it was back out into the hallway, Hal(liburton) found his other son, Chip nearby speaking lowly yet unintelligibly, "…" "Chip, where have you been all day…?" the father spoke to the brother of the boy (tree stump) who lived the former had also treated as his son as well interrogatively but less hostile, "I haven't seen you all morning!" "Why should you care…?" Chip snapped back at Hal(liburton), feeling annoyed at this kind of question involving that questionable morning that had been asked by the latter as such. Arching the leaves straight as an arrow towards each other in their direction on the owner's forehead neatly and askance at the boy, the adult man countered, "because I'm your father, that's why…!" "_Step_father…!" Chip corrected Hal(liburton) undauntedly at the sound of that certain word, "I believe you would find that I shouldn't call you my father…!" "Now, see here that I–––" the man attempted to reason with his child only to be rebuffed with an open palm to block the former's field of vision from seeing the latter's subtle anger. After a short while, Chip started to walk away from Hal(liburton) down in the opposite direction muttered, "whatever it is, _I_'m not interested in hearing from what you have to say to me…!"

Normally, this kind of made the man want to speak in spite of the words spoken by the child, be if a mystified and frustrated yet concerned parent of one under an influence or rather a townie giving three sheets to the wind blindly giving in the former's twin coinage over to the latter's statement; either way, it wasn't going to make things even better. "But I–––" Hal(liburton) started attempting to speak to Chip as a way of saying something that would have kept things like this conversation from earlier between them going on yet when the moment of bathos then cemented the atmosphere, the former gave up and spoke to himself depreciatively, "augh…!" Maybe that was the one and only word there was that could summarize it all.

* * *

In the intervening time, where things were being all said and done here and there now and then, all there was to be was shrouded in shadows and light within the bedroom where Jobeaux and Annie met. It was already clear that the young girl was still stripped of clothing whereas the former still retained his attire yet neither of them had paid any notice as their hands swept over each other's bodies, freeing one another from the dark chapter in the history of Woo Foo itself from not long ago that had burdened them as their burning, if perhaps everlasting, love unlocked it all. They had fell into their bed with one another as they drowned in each other's passionate state of osculation, creaking and moaning while gasping and strove harder to please each other as flesh was rubbing against flesh in a tense yet calm pulp friction. It was practically how their worlds collided with one another, rocking to its cores as their small groans and faint screams of pleasure playing on each other's ears like the sweetest music of what could have been a bad romance. Those two did have scant moments now and then but this time it was like another time from last night were only they were awake and far from tired.

Annie watched with feeling as her husband slid in and started to wrap his hands around the former lightly and gently as their eyes closed and their faces neared each other as the two kissed each other; surprisingly, as their lips grew closer to one another, the kiss they shared was starting to grow stronger. They then grew more eager as their mouths finally opened as one another passed; therefore, their tongues slipped and they both explored each other's mouths with such overwhelming ecstasy. Their ecstasy resulting from Jobeaux's tongue caused the young lavender woman to moan delicately yet still kissed uninterrupted feeling like that they were on a soft cloud with the latter residing below the former, continuing for at least over what seemed to be a long time. To them it was nothing but bliss, bliss and heaven, as it was gorgeousness and velocity made flesh; it was like a bird of rarest spun heaven metal singing the voice of many angels about the glory of eternity with a higher power or like silvery wine flowing in a spaceship, gravity all nonsense now for it was high like a kite in the sky. It was thought to be going a long, long time to touchdown and bring him around again to find that he's not the man he thinks he is at home; instead, he is a rocket man burning out his fuse out here alone.

Soon, they had burst with delight as they made loud noise but not too loud because their baby is sleeping as many had wondered if it knows what the world's keeping up both sleeves while Lucille lay dreaming. The escapade that Jobeaux and Annie had was proof that love is the pulse of the stars as they fell back to Earth in the loving arms of each other, pulling one another close and cuddling in the shadows. Their breathing was labored and their bodies were sticky with sweat, but it was certainly clear that they had never been happier.

* * *

Then as quiet grasslands lay still the hills that had stood tall and proud like buildings within in the concrete jungle called the municipality the icy tundra was now melting very slowly. Many of the mountainsides had the fertile jade grass poking upright along with the vegetated flora that had been sprouting up from it all. The breeze warmed up a bit, thanks to the sun outside where its ray had burst through the dispersing overcast from the morning after. As it was started looking a lot less dreary than the meadows, the shades of colors brightened up a bit, looking as if hope was upon the midst of the firmament from below. Even the lake had no longer posed to be a threat to anyone that dared to traverse this path because of its newfound cutting room flow.

Among one of the hills dwelled a large fissure filled the void and inside it all other than just a campfire and a few boxes were a family of ogres; as a matter of fact, it was actually Roger (Junior) and his family once dwelling in the caverns, outside to see that winter's frost was fading away. His father sat on the ground as he watched little Tillman held a makeshift fishing rod in her hands a few inches from the water, helping the latter trawl fish after fish no matter how slimy, creepy, fast, and/or strong regardless of every shape and size. Judi stared downwards taciturnly as she used the spoon to transfer the concoction from inside the pot above the fireside to the bowl, the aroma invading the area between the jaws and eyeballs of everyone inside and informed everyone about it without even saying at least a single word. All that the boy did was staring at the sky, ignoring what was going on around him for that he didn't care.

In next to no time, Roger( Junior)'s eyes started to grow somnolent and blink slowly as much with boredom in these beady little eyes until he dosed off into a slumber; in an instant, he had found himself with his sister resting on his shoulder and the former had carried the latter in what had appeared to be like the environment their family was living in: an open world free of modern advancements. They see trees of green and red roses too blooming for those two as they were thinking to themselves about what a wonderful world it is; then, they looked up to find themselves seeing skies of blue with clouds of white on bright blessed days and dark sacred nights as they were thinking to themselves about what a wonderful world it is. There were also colors in the rainbow so pretty in the sky and are also on the faces of people going by; in fact, the boy even seen his friends shaking hands saying 'how do you do?' but they were really saying 'I love you.' Roger (Junior) then heard some babies cry as he watched them grow assured that they'll learn much more than he'll ever know yet he thought to himself of what a wonderful world it is. Soon, the scene changed into what was a nightmare taking place in that town that was once there, riddled with devastated erections, leveled streets, a burning ring of fire around it, the screams and cries of pain, crimson skies, enemy soldiers marching to and fro, and dead bodies everywhere that the ogre had found himself in. Rather than finding Tillman by his shoulder he had seen two of his own friends, the twin rabbits and their father lying dead and mangled up in front of him as their respective coats of furs was reddening with blood pooling out of those scars; he was disgusted by the sight of their bodies in front and almost hove at the sight of them all at once. Then, he found himself with the chicken, the stump, the goblin, and the canine cub whom were his only remaining allies, watching a giant ball of red and black that had been thrown into their direction dangerously from Eradicus with trembling fear, the same way it did when Yin took the blow meant for Yang like a bomb dropped out of a plane on a quiet town of the broad island in the morning midst of an otherwise quiet and clear sunny school day until…

"Gah-hah-hah!" a gasp had escaped from Roger( Junior)'s mouth, bringing him back to reality where he woke up and found himself still out in the mountainside along with his family gasping and panting for air for a while. After at least a few minutes, the ogre was starting to get ahold of himself and remember that was he had experience earlier was just a mere nightmare. With another interval of silence passed he slowly stood up straight and started to leave; needless to say, it was clear that he wasn't going to stick around any longer.

* * *

Now, Lena had gone inside the lavatory within the house she had lived in after a period of watching television for a while; apparently, it was not enjoyable for her at all. The door was already closed in front of the canine cub completely to safeguard her now cherished privacy from those that would dare come barging in. Her seat was occupied already to begin with, her white frilly knickers beneath her kneecaps yet barely touching the floor where her feet had been planted. The unpleasant scent and sight of whatever landed in the porcelain throne that had been consumed and expelled caused Lena to reach for some toilet paper and rolled those sheets together before it ran up in between her thighs and slowly; before long, her fundament was all clean and the soiled toilet paper sheets slid out into the water. Finished for so long, the canine cub had got up, pulled her knickers back up from her legs, and flushed the toilet quickly to spare herself of baring to see the results. She went to sink to wash her hands after taking care of some business while also taking knowledge of the mixer tap's twin handles as she placed her hand on the one with the reddish orange ring around it; before long, water shot out of its nozzle and onto the operator's hands, bringing a (more or less) lukewarm but comfortable feeling. Lena grabbed onto a bar of soap, lathering and rubbing both her hands together for at least twenty seconds with it as she washed well in between her fingers and underneath those nails. The moment those very hands were completely covered in foam the water was fixed onto them again, this time rinsing the canine cub's hands around as the suds slithered down away from them and down into the drain. She had stretched her hands to find a towel where she had dried her hands completely before leaving the bathroom altogether.

After returning to the bedroom (once more), Lena sat back down on the soft bedspread and picked up her maroon diary and the pencil lying on the nightstand next to her with the intent to jot down whatever came to her very mind and/or from the bottom of her very heart about what had gone on today so far; even so, she was starting to feel that this was all too soon. Nevertheless, the canine cub was scrolling throughout the pages that had been written in until there was a one that was blank and unused; soon, she started with a header, _"Day 678, Yeah it's me again just as usual except that I'm writing in midst of broad daylight instead of the dead of night like I usually do like last night; you know what? 'Dead of night' here kinda reminds me too damn much of myself lately considering what's going on with me right now as usual; perhaps, I must have been too strong with the statement a few seconds ago but something has been bugging me lately so much it's like––– you'll see what I meaning to say about it… Okay, here you'll understand what for."_

"_About at least two hours ago, I have been watching the news lately about what had been going down ever since this morning. First of all, they were talking about some guy whom took over a hotel that got killed during a prison transport en route to the City Jail along with almost the entire convoy. As soon as the story cut to the local weather, I went to the kitchen and ate chicken noodle soup, not even here to pay attention to it. Next, there was something about a gang war between the aardvarks and the Redneckistanians over some drug money they found after a fire broke; somehow, that's where it had started to make me wonder: Redneckistanians were exiled from the city long ago so what were they doing in Novi Finis City with this kind of business? They never did any of that before and they didn't even like drugs not to mention that they weren't very bright; as a matter of fact, those guys were better off avoiding contact with the aardvarks altogether considering what had happened with Eradicus (can't believe I'm saying that goddamned name) so now what's eating them."_ She then noticed at how all the words written down got to the end of the page and so she had to turn to the next one; sequentially, she continued at the top of the next page where she left off,_ "But most of all, what kinda of got me wondering right now was that sketching of some guy from the gunfight at the museum this morning that reminds me of Yang; in fact, I'm starting to believe that it looks like, or better yet, __**is**__ Yang somehow. Unless it was impossible, what was he doing here all by himself over there anyway; shouldn't his sister and that other rabbit girl been with him too?"_

"_That's brings me to another subject about those guys about the whole thing. The last time I made contact with them was at least last Friday and that was before that major snowstorm we had two days after it. We had a small sleepover that night and invited my other friends, Kathy and Paige to do some schoolwork together at least, it wasn't like that one with Yin's crappy attempt at what she considered to be fun and when Yang turned me and those two into zombies; of course, we've gotten back to normal but that was just it. We barely even did much other than that and talking since I was missing out on a lot on school and this was one of the many opportunities I took advantage of the times where I wasn't sick that day." _Lena stopped at the end of the page again and flipped the other page, resulting in repeating what she had done on the previous entry and sustained again, _"Of course, Yang had to sleep in the living room while the five of us were staying in my bedroom but that was just another story for himself anyway as usual. Considering how boring it was compared to the one from last time we kinda ended up going back to our homes a bit too early than Sunday where our parents had originally planned for us. Still, I was happy to see a different face every now and then unlike my father's, let alone healthy to do so since I had barely seen anyone visit me in my home when I got sick. Nevertheless, I wish that we could go back to the times where things weren't so goddamn depressing to me; all this snow here and there reminds me of it all the times I cried the most, especially the one back in April. Now, it seems that it's going to be another round of hell for me to go through once more once that winter is over and all."_

"_Speaking of winter, you wouldn't believe what has been going on so far ever since the beginning of the season. Just at least two days right before Ha-Woo-Chris-Foo-Kana-Whatchamacallit I had gotten really sick and fell into a coma; when I woke up again, I was in a hospital and I found out that I spent five days in there. During the New Year's party, I hugged both Yin and Yang at once somewhere no one was looking and wished them both well for the New Year that came and went." _The canine cub stopped and repeated again the minute she came to the end of the page and turned it to go on where she left off writing,_ "Of course, over a month ago, there was a Friday the 13__th__ where today was all sunny and hot enough to go to the beach rather than the cloudy skies that have been dumping snow like all winter long. I even remember that one time during exam week where I vomited some bits of blood on my paper in Mr. Colette's class; somehow, I thought that I was going to die again. There was also that Feast of Lupercalia from a week ago where Yang and I tried to go out on a date but I kept sneezing like there was no tomorrow and he almost caught my cold. I already had mentioned that sleepover last week so there should use in describing it again."_

"_Well, at least this will give me more time to do something else other than this crap like figure out something, until tomorrow morning that is…"_ Finally, she'd closed the printed diary and put it and the pencil both away back on the nearby nightstand once she got up from the bed; following that, she discarded her housecoat and opened the covers. Lena's eyes were now closed even though she was doing so in broad daylight, signifying the starter first of her forty winks (and then some).

* * *

The weather was still cold outside seeing that the sky had been turning into darkness with a squall or two rolling alongside the dimmed atmosphere, a twilight that fell as the new moon rose with hours before a breaking dawn hovering over the fair city where lights soused every single urban establishment and resident, big or small, in a luminous wave; even so, the random swatch of color from the west was proof. The sleet still had remained neatly on the very street for although the snowstorm was from last night earlier slush and black ice were a rarity in those bodies of rime that had been laid on the streets, being ran over by vehicles of all sizes, makes, and even models on every lighted street, road, turnpike, avenue, even bridge, tunnel, highway, freeway, and even some went off road. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passers-by; in turn, many pedestrians (and bicyclists) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as most went to go home yet the chills haunted the reveries going on in reality itself. People were seen but were hastening back home, most of which wanted to go back to their wives and/or their kids; some wanted to go back to their comfort of their home; others just want to get some siesta so they can go to work ready and alert.

Henry was just there as quickly he runs out of the subway station and looks for cover behind an alleyway. The indigo bunny had reached into his vest to find a walkie-talkie and started to speak into it, "Ryo, it's me, Henry; I'm at the subway station." "Excellent, Henry; age hasn't slowed the trains down one bit," the voice garbled as it had belonged to Ryo, "how's that working out for you?" "It's nice and all, but it is a little hard to make it throughout rush hour without a few people looking at you now and then," Henry answered the armored dragon with faint annoyance. Ryo responded back calmly, "bear with it, old chum; people are very predisposed to getting back home every time on the weekends; today is Saturday you know." "Take it easy, I'm fine; if it wasn't for this and that then I would have been easily singled out instantly…" the indigo hare snapped before lighting up a bit, "that and car that Gillman had loaned me was brought back." "It's an undercover mission; besides, the fact that you're wearing plainclothes makes it easy since everyone back at the station sees you walking in wearing the uniform every now and then," the armored dragon explained. Henry then started to ask a question, "by the way, how's everything going with Scotch here?" "Well, an investigation is being conducted as we speak; somehow, they're going to pull the tapes in hopes of finding out the culprit…" Ryo answered unhesitant, "still, at least they won't be finding you at home considering the circumstances that would make them suspicious of you."

Quickly, the indigo rabbit peers out from behind and sees a group of gunmen at the lockup unloading from the minivan. Henry speaks to himself commenting the bizarre situation, "huh…; Ryo, what's going on here?" "I have no idea... but it looks like now's your best chance to slip in," the armored dragon answered the indigo bunny's question as the minivan lights up and drives off and away while the guards stand watch, "there are only a few hours left so you've got to hurry; I'll contact you anytime you want." "Got it…" Henry confirmed as he reached for his gun, "I'll call if I'm feeling lonely…" "I'll let you decide the best course of action; I'm counting on you," Ryo spoke before he had signed off.

Now it was all up to the indigo hare for that no one lives forever as he started to move on in to where the gunmen were with the gun in his hands having taken aimed at one of their heads slowly and without attracting attention from them knowing full well of the consequences. After walking for at least what had felt like to be a mile in his shoes, the individual took aim once more and fired a bullet out of the gun as soon as he had made sure that its trajectory would be fatally accurate enough to at least kill one of the guards thusly. The remaining ones were alerted by that particular sound of what they had witnessed to be first blood, the sight of their comrade being slain and drew out their guns. Henry hid behind another wall that was conveniently nearby and waited for at least a few minutes 'til the initial gunfire had died down for a brief moment; soon, he had jumped back out from there and opened fire back at them. The volley of gunfire had killed many pursuers while practically destroying bits and pieces of property, giving the indigo rabbit an opportunity to continue further onward; along the way, he had picked up an assault rifle from one of the dead attackers before he had entered the lockup guns blazing. He had quickly cleared the room with all that and moved onwards doing the same thing until the gunslingers were all dead.

Soon, Henry kicks a gun away from a dead guard before he rolls him over with his foot to make sure he's dead, and then crouches down to pick up the dropped files. As soon as the indigo bunny got back up he had skimmed through the content, he gasped to himself with shock, "my word…, he was right; it's all here: Keenan's bust out, planned like a military operation! He's like a goddamn spider all over the city; but all this, it explains every single thing that has happened. I'm gonna find every place on this list and I'll gonna start right here first thing tomorrow morning: yeah, looks like some abandoned apartment complex in Jameson-Raleigh." With the files now in his grip, he now ran off back to the (subway) system with the riffraff again fiends on the floor, scratching again all for the paparazzi with their cameras to snap at them later on.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere out there in another part of the city lay a small secluded building in the city, distinguishable by its considerably darker back alley. Multiple small puddles of water were frozen solid like a metal gear thanks to the nighttime cold nearby, a typical remnant of last night's (snow)storm around with two large garbage bins, one on one wall and one on the opposite. The area was infested with rats squeaking and sprinting about searching for food to digest in there small stomach within the bellies of thick body fat, free to do so without having to engage in a chase with a feline on a larger scale be if kicked out of its own home by a matriarch in two shoes, chased by a bulldog with a pup as the only family, or as a resident of the backstreet alley. The front entrance of the building was by far significantly livelier and more colorful, the top of the doorway showing a flamboyant headdress in a blue and goldenrod scheme and a face covered in black in the middle complete with red eyes and a gnashing smile edged ominously in a way that made the whole thing feel more alive than it ever was. The letters "ADBC" were written across elaborately in a cursive style and in a rainbow volley of flashing lights next to it signifying the name of this establishment under the crook and flail where the head rested upon. A disclaimer dangles beneath the articulate display on a papyrus, warning passersby that the place is but an example of some exotic entertainment business that could be simply started with nothing but the sizeable contents of a person's leather pants [and some leather shoes (that is, especially if they were stolen from a pharaoh known for being a champ at a children's card game)], hence the prohibition of those who wouldn't understand the complex concept of proliferation completely.

The place itself was decorated with everything one could expect what the place looked like on the inside the moment whenever they the people had entered the building; as a matter of fact, the way that it had looked resembled a lot more like a mixture of a casino and a nightclub yet with a least some sort of traces of being part of a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. The platinum ceiling had an elaborate row of chandeliers made out from what would be like of a crystalline nighttime sky studded with diamonds and pearls hanging from above them all with numerous small spotlights of ranging colors hanging on and about as the only source of light in what could have otherwise been a completely pitch black area. The background, better yet known as the walls of this annex were nothing but clashes of red and blue intertwined with yellow illustrated by the twists and turns of stripes, whirls, and concentric circles that told the tale of an epileptic battle from another world in (cyber)space. The flooring was only basked in a tufted oriental sheer carpentry from another world rich with the weavings of gold, silver, and crystal (jewels) yet seemed like that it was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. Leather furniture had lay abundant and commonplace coming around and about in many genres and styles as if they were the cream of the crop ready to be harvested before the chills of winter would visit them all with fatal hypothermia adorned in the clashing of magmatic rubies and aquatic sapphires. Music more often than not played from speakers while fitted in the background intermixing the melodic strings' octave tremolos and a harp playing the broken chords of a classical opera with the bass steps and the beat riffs from that of the modern world.

Ironically, that was the place where the blue hare and the avocado aardvark were somehow in spite of what was being warned about it before entry. "You know if any of my parents knew I was in here, then I would be in some super big trouble, Melodia," the boy spoke as he and the girl waded through a convention of dancers looking for someone in particular, "but even if they did, they're not even my real parents anyway!" "All right guys, put your hands together, and be sure to tip the dancers; now, let's hear it for Princess Hydrangea," the deejay voice spoke quickly before a wave of applause swept the crowd as the lights started to dim. Apparently, there were at least two things going on in Yang's mind: the possibility of what this mysterious stranger may look like and what the upcoming performance would play out on stage; quizzically, he had asked Melodia a question, "could you please tell me again why we're here and who this 'Princess Hydrangea' person is?" "You twit, must I always repeat myself…?" the avocado aardvark snapped harshly feeling annoyed by selective ob(li)viousness of the blue rabbit, "zat is where she works at and we might use some secours from her getting zem back." "Oh right…" the boy whimpered as he sat down.

Another song started to play within the entire building, opening with a gradual, rising crescendo of symphonic strings before transforming into moderately pacing beats driven by a synthesizing rhythm; at that time, the individual in question had finally revealed to be none other than what had been (un)expected of the entire crowd: the individual was also light avocado aardvark, feminine just like Melodia but a bit more lanky and dressed in the height of risqué fashion. She had a tiara over her head that was mixed with riches of gold and silver and adorned with an abundance of jewelry studded with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and pearls all around in in every shape and size possible. The color of Princess Hydrangea's elongated hair was feathery like a peacock and had the tricolor scheme resembling of the land of the free and the home of the brave, red like the fiery passions shared in the nightlife on the left and blue like the cool crisp calm before the storm on the right all separated by the thin white line with a sparkling purple and pink twinkled luster. The lanky dancer had a gaze that matched the golden sun with the epicenter remaining black to create a dark dawn, like the tiara on her head but a lot plainer and simpler than that. She had a yellow filigree crop top on herself over her mastoid cleavage that was at a size slightly larger than the ones belonging to the canine cub but with a moderate density with matching denim (mini)skirt and stilettos to a hilt, an outfit well suited to her tight fit body all the curves implemented on her very body that made a few males' noses bleed with a petite navel in the midst of her bared midriff and shapely (fore)legs. Princess Hydrangea even had a platinum scepter in her grasp with a crystal handle for her rosy palm to rest upon

The lyrical hook started to set the entire mood as the spotlights dance flashing slowly about, focusing on the lanky dancer as she struts around the stage sensually, dancing without any choreographers planning out her moves for not missing a beat and staying in context with them. Just like Yang, no one else would believe in shooting stars yet waste their money on her appearance instead of shoes and/or cars, some jogged their heads to the beat in enjoyment, taking pleasure in the sultry performance because of how greatly thoughtful of those movements. Yes they were improved and well executed, looking polished and spot on like the flooring of the new apartment and couture from the store department where the blue bunny would be like to start something one bit while people shop at on the trip to a peninsula respectively. Melodia being perhaps the only female in the audience let alone the one who's underage looked on would rather order the hors d'oeuvre with views of the water straight from the page of her favorite author yet the weather's so breezy out there no one wouldn't help but wonder to themselves why can't life be so easy. Princess Hydrangea bit her scepter a tad lightly and softly as she leaned and moved up and down in the direction of the crowd, walking and strutting proudly like she was in the mirror dancing so sleazy even one elf would be slapped by another named Nancy. While someone would've tried to take the lanky dancer to go make whoopee this would had led to being flashed by the paparazzi and it would hit someone so harshly they would hate them more than a fatality.

The mantra's hook comes in again as Princess Hydrangea started using her scepter to remove her top slowly enough to finish just as the quick segment ended before tossing it into the crowd with a suggestive grin stretching from one cheekbone to another winking as all that remained in its place is a brassiere; now, as one recall, anyone would love to show off but not even that boy thought that she would take it this far but what did he know. Of course, it has been a while since they had (hardly) talked since Yang was doing his thing and he knew that it was foul like when he was a baby so just lately Melodia had been all on his brain as another verse is sung, the lanky dancer walking further down moving to the beat some more, the latter's pelvis and fundament moving the most. If somebody would had told any of them a month ago fronting through, then they wouldn't want to but if somebody would had told any of them a year ago then it'd go and get this difficult: some cantina girl would've lost a femur, the blue hare would have lost Lena, and it would be a flight without a visa first class with the seat back where he can still see her. Princess Hydrangea spun and twirled her scepter in place on her hand before extending it and bending her body forwards, leaning on it while winking at the men lined up at the sides like if it were a taunt to the bewildered men that made the boy look in his past and see the canine cub on the other side of the glass in memory's museum asking her to come back and be no longer without a czar.

As the hook kicked in again, the lanky dancer undresses herself further and unclips her sarong to display more of her skimpy underclothing, never forgetting the presence of the rhythm or the music itself, tossing it away as an item into the crowd once more as the diverse masculine crowd of all species looked on disarmed and aroused, even Yang had his hormones and thoughts uninhibited; now, the song entered into its third octave, breaking into an instrumental phase free of vocals. For the short part, Princess Hydrangea leveled herself downward and crawled towards the edge, gaining the nearby crowd's attention to stimulate their thoughts as some of them even handed ranging sums of cash to her. Taking them from their hands suggestively and tucking them into her brassiere, she had left them with another smile and a wink before improvising those very few moves again to impress the crowd as they were left sinking their knees into helplessness at her fine figure and finesse. Now the song enters into a passage where the hook echoed inward and outward albeit heavily manipulated as the blue rabbit was stunned by the sight of Princess Hydrangea, her current appearance and sexually stimulating dance routine detailed and inhaled by the boy's eyes from her eyes to throughout the rest of her body. At last, the coda draws the composition to a close signifying the end of the lanky dancer's performance as she rounds the night up, returning to the main stage with a triumphant pose holding up her platinum scepter in the air, resulting in a standing ovation among the crowd.

When the two had finally notice that this was over, they started to leave their seats when suddenly they were confronted by a lofty muscle bounded pelican bouncer with a long cigar from his mouth and an accosting glare in his eyes staring at the duo. Looking for so much as a straightforward answer, the adult exasperatedly exclaimed, "whoa, whoa, what the hell are you kids doing here? This isn't an appropriate place for children." "Hold up, it's okay…" Yang attempted to speak meekly to the pelican in defense of the lower class and the upper crust they the two had all belonged you respectively, "we're waiting for someone." "Oh yeah, then tell me: who?" the older man interrogated as he started to sense distrust about the blue bunny and the latter's statement, preparing to throw them out in case a wrong answer was about to be given out. As the pelican started to grab onto Yang's ears and started to do so, only the rotund colleague started to speak out for the young boy by answering that such a simple question, "we came here to see Princess Hydrangea; I am Joan Melodia du Lafayette, Princess of the Stink Aardvarks of Castle Lafayette." "Is that so?" the adult countered back as he then grabbed onto the female's hand tightly before walking somewhere in search of the truth that's out there the former was seeking for, "well, let's go see…"

Then came the changing room inside the establishment; generally, the room was a lot like the average public restroom except that there were a lot more toiletries but no toilets at all to begin with. The coloring of flooring was different since it was dapped with a warm fuzzy feeling of a ticked pink instead of the luxurious metallic preciousness of hearts gold and souls silver in the main entrance. The partitions were painted in a powerful plot of purple, one that people can prop themselves up per the pegs. Justifiably, there were no windows in sight at all to begin with seeing that this would be viewed as unnecessary for such establishment. The changing room was accommodated with typical things including a long line of stylish mirrors with a wooden desk underneath and their respective pews in front of them, all in the scheme of an aqua fashion.

Now, it was actually the place that started to answer the question earlier as the sound of the doorknob turning in a semicircle's angles, bringing the lanky performer from a scant moment ago to attention as the only one in attendance currently to attention on who it could be at this moment; in an instant, the pelican revealed himself to be the one who did so with Melodia's hand in his grip and Yang held in the air by the ears with another all at one. "Augh, Cumberland what are you doing and how come these kids are here?" Princess Hydrangea exclaimed as she covered up her upper torso with her arms in embarrassment and shock of being nearly exposed by someone who barely even knocked at a time like this. Unfazed, the man whom was named Cumberland answered with little explanation about the whole thing in particular, "I found these kids wandering in here for who knows long saying they know you." "Well, I only know the girl Melodia right here but who's this young boy here?" the lanky aardvark spoke back pointing to the rotund child first before drawing attention to the blue hare, "I haven't seen his face at all in my entire life!" "Well, I haven't seen _your_ face at all in _my_ entire life either, gorgeous…" a blushing Yang countered seductively, earning him a punch in the gut from an exasperated Melodia. Turning some attention away from the blue rabbit and back to Princess Hydrangea, the rotund ginger answered the former aardvark's question, "he's mon ami… and we need to talk to you about something urgent." "Okay then…" the lanky performer had granted causing the two teenagers to emit a sigh of relief before continuing on, this time talking to the pelican, "just make sure that they wait outside the door while I change clothes, okay?" "Yes, ma'am…" Cumberland obeyed as he took them back out of the dressing room so that Princess Hydrangea can do so in peace; needless to say, this would've meant trouble for the lot of them had it been under normal circumstances but that was even far from normal, let alone the new normal to be precise.

* * *

Now it was back to Henry again at a different part of the municipality knocking on the door of someone's house waiting for an answer between short intervals of time before it was opened by its resident whom was revealed before him: it was the armored dragon from before. Relived, the indigo bunny had started greeting Ryo a bit more-or-less quickly, "hi Ryo, I found the files from the lockup you were talking about earlier…" "Oh, come on in; I was expecting you…" the armored dragon spoke back to Henry as the latter walked inside while the former closed the door behind afterwards, locked them again once more before asking, "was there by any chance you were followed by anyone before you got here?" "Well, public transportation went to hell for a bit of a moment here earlier but not really; why'd you asked anyway?" the indigo hare answered suspiciously. Before they got to the living room, Ryo told Henry a reason explaining it all a bit, "well, apparently almost half of the entire city has been in quite an uproar with what happened to Scotch earlier that afternoon." "How come…?" the indigo rabbit responded to the armored dragon seething slowly with anger in those gray pupils about the particular person in general as if he was still alive and well contrary to popular belief. Noticing it, Ryo calmly directed Henry to the living room saying, "just watch the news and you'll see what I mean."

Then the attention was focused on the living room belonging to the home of a plain and simple guy with a job just like almost everyone else in particular. The wallpaper, ceiling, and even the flooring were made a lot more liquid like a snake instead of a solid as if it were remnants of recessive traits. Only a few windows were present and it had some glass to protect them from the cold but not from the cruelty of the world itself that had been displayed. There was a television set that was present the very screen was big and its sounds were far from a fortissimo for it was currently in use. The floor was rocky like a road filled with ice cream served in the finest golden ware yet smooth like a criminal being sung by a king whom was dead yet alive in the hearts of fans everywhere throughout the world. The nightstand had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to at least a half of a yard while wearing a lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it as it; however, the power was off for it was not in use. The sofa on the other hand was where the indigo bunny sat on to see the number 11 etched in fire red over the leaf green globe with the word 'CHANNEL' in a water blue font under(neath) it, all on the television screen to be seen until the logo had faded out.

Afterwards, Henry was treated to a television appearance of F. L. Smelfman behind the desk with a small stack of paper to be read aloud to the viewers watching; strangely, his female colleague wasn't there alongside from like this morning. "Good evening, Pakavel and this is the Channel 11 News with F. L. Smelfman; these are tonight's top stories," the elf newscaster opened with a toothy grin before dropping to a serious look, "tonight, Novi Finis City is left driven to tears of sorrow, fear, and anger as they deal with the aftermath of a devastating attack at the Special Constabulary stationhouse during lunch hour this afternoon. As of yet, some details have been released about the attack and little to no proof has claimed no responsibility, except that thirty-nine year old Stephen Scotch was reportedly set ablaze by an incendiary weapon and died from severe third degree burns whereas the others were either exsanguination from fatal gunshot wounds or cranial blunt force trauma. The attack took place at around 1:00PM leaving a few witnesses and the entire branch in severe chaos and disarray; however, revelations as to the supposed professionalism of the attack struck a heavy blow when the whereabouts of the attackers and sighting were hampered by an attack made by computer hackers on the databases a few hours later. Still despite being seriously injured, Merrill Salina Flynn of the Gendarmerie Intervention Operations escaped death and identified one of the attackers, Joan Melodia du Lafayette, Princess of the Lafayette Stink Aardvarks now an accomplice to Yangzhou Wong both sought in connection with the deaths of several officers. Currently, the two are still at large while doctors at ACL Hospital fight to save the life of Merrill Salina Flynn; and, this I say 'good luck' to that brave individual."

At that moment, the armored dragon entered the living room where he had directed the indigo hare to start up a conversation, an elaborate analysis discussing the quick synopsis of yesterday and today. "Hey, I had remembered something!" Henry spoke up finally as he turned his head toward Ryo as if something had popped into the former's mind. Sitting down on the floor nearby the indigo rabbit, the armored dragon then quizzically asked a question concerning that sudden statement from seconds ago, "what…, what is it; what did you remember just right now?" "That name: Joan Melodia du Lafayette, it'd sounded familiar to me before…" Henry answered to Ryo before continuing on, "I remembered that Yang had a friend named Melodia he had taken to the Lupercalia School Dance back at least a year ago…" "Well it seems that this Augustus here has finally found his Annie over there or perhaps it's the other way around to be precise," the armored dragon chuckled a bit at this theoretical idea of his. The indigo bunny responded to that statement with disputation, "not quite, I remembered that Yin told me that they were just friends back before I met them." "Come to think of it, it's been at least twenty four hours already now…!" Ryo then spoke to Henry this time involving a subject calling back to a situation from about last night, "shouldn't there be by any chance those girls should be on the news right now?" "They should be doing it right now per protocol that is…; hey, it's starting right now!" the indigo hare had exclaimed as they both directed themselves to television set at that moment.

When the armored dragon cocked his head, he had found F. L. Smelfman onscreen as of that moment when he had then flipped the page as the image of the two young girls from before appeared nearby. The elf newscaster then read out, "on a similar note, the public is expected to be on the lookout for two young girls whom were believed to be kidnapped during the sudden takeover of Hotel Malden yesterday night. Officials believed that crime lord Pestilence R. Magliozzi of Parasite Eve is behind the kidnapping of Three Consecutive Year Woo Foo Veteran and local preteen schoolgirl Yinchuan and Suzie Wong. Onlookers said that moments before, a smoke grenade was tossed into the crowd during the social gathering leaving many shaken up in fear of the situation. Little is known about the possible motives or their whereabouts but their identities have confirmed them to be both respective lagomorphs of Eurasian descent: Yin has pink fur, approximately standing at four foot one, weighing in at almost a hundred forty-two pounds, has a sapphire eye color, currently in her early teens, and last seen wearing a long red dress with matching bow and stilettos of different shades; Suzie has purple fur, approximately standing at three feet, weighing in at a hundred and nineteen pounds, has purple eyes, around the age of ten, and last seen wearing a pink cheongsam vest with a white undershirt, dark red pants, and yellow shoes. Adding on to this, it's rumored that the kidnappings have been connected to the incident around yesterday morning when Horace Roark Junior was supposedly abducted by Chippendale Greenwood and the attack this morning when Keenan Crier was killed in the prison transport along with Officers Carmichael and Magee by Yangzhou even though it has not been confirmed by police as of yet. Still, it is strongly urged that if anyone knows the whereabouts of this person, then it is greatly recommended that you and/or your loved ones should contact the police immediately as soon as possible; any and all information leading to their discovery may be considered eligible for a cash reward of up to thirty thousand kachings."

Soon, for a while F. L. Smelfman regained his toothy grin before the television screen faded to blackness very quickly, effectively disappearing to commercial as both Henry and Ryo are left feeling that it has finally answered the questions from before to now. "Hmm…" Ryo started to ponder on about what the elf had said just now, "do any of this mean that–" "Don't say it…!" the indigo rabbit interjected, not in the mood to even dwell on thoughts involving either the girls or Yang at all.

* * *

Speaking of which, the blue bunny was in the car along with the two aardvarks, passenger Melodia and the motorist Hydrangea who'd just reached another part of town where car was parked on the side of the road amongst the busy streets where the buildings were similar to the ones where Henry found Kaz and Ken alive yet unwell and so were the dumpsters along with the graffiti that was but a sheer rarity, all quiet on all fronts (including the western front as well to start with) yet still on the wrong side of the tracks; of course, where they'd parked was obvious: an old rundown housing complex made of bricks. He had just stepped out of the car and had waved to the two girls before leaving off to venture into the tall building just as the vehicle started pulling off out into the main road again; afterwards, the pedestrian took out his signature blade and crept through the side entrance. Upon attempting to make a right turn, Yang had spotted a watchman or two standing guard nearby forcing the former to dodge his way out of their line of sight; soon, when the time was right, the boy tackled the nearby watchman by the kneecap fiercely and tossed his boomerang at the other one which struck him by the head cold. As a result, it'd alerted another watchman whom came out holding a weapon, causing the blue hare to spin around fiercely into the adult back through the building the former had came from all while simply shouting one word from the top of his lungs, "FOONADO!" The inside was riddled with the sight of the boy having to let the bodies hit the floor as soon as the dust settled; nevertheless, he continued on upstairs to another story of the building finding another hostile after another in its wake all ending shortly with but a quick attack that simply left them dazed and confused. Yang still went up the stairs even as more and more occupants went up to him until he got to the top floor where he had finally found what he was looking for: a bag full of currencies.

With a gleam in the eye, the blue bunny felt throughout the bag to check its weight, assured that it was the real deal to begin with all along like if for some reason this is what everyone was dying for. To him, things were starting to look up as if he had found a lottery ticket and hit the jackpot standing with large denominations of unknowingly spoilt money which was need for whatever trouble that was time to get out of in order to stand a chance for whatever happened next. It was like that fate had paid the insurance fees for Yang, considering the fact that he had allies on the case pretty brave to at least take that lot on so all the he can do now was go to the depository before the ones from the stationhouse get here since his malefactors would be expecting the cash shortly; but, he didn't have to worry them since that it could be time to do a favor and take care of them for once. All that the blue hare could do was not do anything stupid lest he would lose a pile of cash and the others; of course, if anything were to happen to him, he hoped that it would go to safeguarding the welfare of the girls. Nevertheless, it was time for him to get out of here since he was expected somewhere gravely important; luckily, he'd found a vehicle that was useful enough for him get there the moment when he got back out of here from the complex and needless to say, this would practically prove that ironically it wouldn't go smooth sailing from here.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now that was a mouthful... I guess I should rest for now; but, before I do so, I want to say something important. First off, I have given both Yin and Yang a full name based off of the Southeast Asia towns in a country we will not dare speak it's name lest we will be banned from it, deducing the fact that they're practically of Eurasian descent by default and that were never got to hear their surnames in the series at all. Secondly, I originally had the elephant in this chapter but I had realized that it would be breaking continuity and all, since he had already died in chapter one no less so I had a toucan take his place instead. Third, we had brought Ryo Akiyama from Digimon along as well in this story here who will assist Henry throughout the next few chapters hereon out as a dragon but the good kind unlike Edna who you'll know will be in later on in the story; in addition, Creston is based after Craig Tucker from South Park and he's a lamia of Basque mythology rather than an animal instead since we were running out of ideas here and there. Four, I had decide to give Roger Junior here a dream sequence to compensate the fact that I haven't been fair to him at all one bit and did it to have him bask in the moment for now. Five, now that it's clear that Melodia has been in the story, I would like to tell you here that Princess Hydrangea was actually another name for Hortensia, a Dutch name that we had tried to put down but Microsoft Word was being a racist little dick so this was how we had responded to it; in fact, Melodia's full name is now Joan Melodia du Lafayette, the first referencing Joan of Arc, the middle being latin for Melody, and the last as a reference of Genral Lafayette of the French army in the American Revolutionary War. Lastly, we left Smelfman here all alone to do the news report this time because Nancy's taking a day off on her birthday even though that her voice actor would do otherwise in real life instead.

Nancy: Thank you boys...!

Dominique: You're welcome... Anyways, we've decided to lay around the name "ADBC" as well as the terms "Augustus" and "Annie" along with it as clues for the next few chapters; therefore, whichever reviewer guess the right answer will be given an exclusive PM with a brief summary of the next chapter but 'til then everyone, good night, sleep tight young lovers, and please don't let the bed bugs bite.

Sanzo: That's it; that's all you can say?

Dominique: That and **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. In The Dead Of Night Goodbye Blue Sky

**Author's Note:** Is there anyone out there... hello; can anyone out read me now? (finds a review from **C. ** surfing with the wind at once, landing in Sanzo's hand to read at once) Hmm... good enough; okay, on with the show...

* * *

**In The Dead (Of) Night ~Goodbye Blue Sky~**

Generally speaking, when it comes to what a wonderful world as it is, it's nevertheless certain that living beings are the ones that thrive because of how many things individuals have in common with one another, personified or otherwise; particularly in this case, it was concerning two of which at once: the black sky over the world that called it night and the blue rabbit in the world whom was named Yang. For starters, they were young: the eventide only had a third of the day to show its greatness whereas the boy had but a few years before he became an adult. Another thing was that they were both vibrant: the night had a beauty that was populated by the stars that are strewn throughout sky for the life of the sun (that which was) named moon to watch over while he had a myriad amount of vast strength that was brought out from those training days. Also, they were very bright: the night was a twilight princess, thy name crescent that gave off a purely and soulful silver and Yang had a shred of intelligence that served him kingly in secrecy when the situation called for it like a spy. Even so, they were both round like a circle: the moon was like a planet that can be seen from the sky while the blue bunny was like every other person that many would come into contact every now and then. But most of all importantly, they were dark and cold: the night was time when temperatures cooled down a bit especially in the wintertime like the month of February itself and the boy was feeling like that he was angry at the world in particular for making him a victim of circumstance since childhood's end.

Of course, there was also the fact that everyone and everything in this world had an antithesis to one another; in this case, the life of the sun named moon and the life of the hare whom was named Yang had such: the blue sky over the world that called it day and the pink one in the world whom was named Yin respectively. For starters, they were like elders: the sunlight only had most of the day to show its brightness whereas the girl had common sense to serve as part of her training. Another thing was that they were both beauteous: the daylight had a virginity that was occasionally intermingled by the traveling clouds that were strewn throughout sky for the sun to watch over while she had a myriad amount of purity in her heart filled with ever-changing morality. Also, they were very bright: the afterglow had sounded the daybreak's bell that was called the kingdom of the sun that gave off a rich hearty gold and Yin had a shred of intelligence that served her queenly in publicity when the situation called for it like an adviser. Even so, they were both round like a circle: the sun was like a planet that can be seen from the sky while the pink rabbit was like every other person that many would come into contact every now and then. But most importantly, they were light and warm: the daylight was time when temperatures heated up a bit especially in the summertime like the month of August itself and the girl was feeling like that the world can be changed even after being made a victim of circumstance since childhood's end.

Nevertheless, one thing was simple: Yang was alone in the night like a thief stalking for a residence or business to target instantly at once for a methodical killing to fence away. Yin was away from him thanks to the work of the snatchers that now threaten her life along with Suzie's as they both hang in the balance between the polar opposites. Henry wouldn't be of any much for the blue bunny at all considering the stuff that the latter had done that caused much trouble for both males in the same day; even if the former had attempted to show a bit of sympathy, it would have tipped the scales out of bounds and out of favor. He also couldn't call on his friends from the past seeing that the location was of too much pressure for a reunion between fellow compatriots to take place at a time like this. Not even Lena, Yang's one and only girlfriend would dare try to make contact at a time like this not even for one night and one more time to show thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great; after all, he tastes like her only sweeter. And, most of all, Master Yo was far out of the question to even be considered worthy of assistance for the blue hare that the former had called son.

To be honest, alone was such a strong word to describe the boy out there in the cold cruel world of tonight; after all, he had someone whom was on his side to face it bravely and it was a girl with a name: Melodia. The avocado aardvark reminded Yang much of the canine cub because of such traits they both shared at once: age, interests, friendships, and personality, things that reminds him of all the good from the past. The girl even had an ally that had reminded the blue rabbit of his elder brethren, a foster brother of an indigo shade but nonetheless looked like her anyway. Though seeing Melodia was a rarity to him since the days before childhood's end, a fresh face was all that he needed to help him not lose hope that too easy just because of the weekend; after all, he would do anything to see his dear sister once more (alive that is). Besides, Yang could practically hope that Hortensia could use the Princess Hydrangea persona to bring him a step closer to nothing short of a family reunion between the young ones to cherish the moment. Afterwards, all that the blue bunny could rather think of to himself silently was no more wasting time and no more lonely nights to dwell upon, just life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness for the lot of them. If this were to actually work and go off without a hitch, then he, Yin, and Suzie would definitely have those two to thank for it.

Thinking about it for a long time had Yang feeling and seeing the brightness of a light bulb from all around him at once, a sign of inspiration that drove his hand inside the pants pocket with the hope of clutching onto his cellphone for numerals to punch in and summon a far and distant voice. "Hello, are you here Melodia?" were the first words that the blue hare had uttered into the speaker in hopes that the voice he had called upon would respond back to him in an mere instant. Quickly, he got his answer from the avocado aardvark via the other end of the phone he so richly desired that bad: "oui, lapin; I am here, Yang." "Ah, thank Foo you're here; this was getting all so damn lonely for me," Yang had sighed with relief upon hearing her voice before continuing on with the conversation, "anyways, where are you two at right now?" "We at ze Freya Maia District and she's inside wiz zat fat bastard Roark performing...!" Melodia shot back a bit angrily upon uttering the likes of that man for what she had considered an accursed name. Understandably, the blue rabbit shuddered at the mere thought of it and commented to the avocado aardvark, "don't get me started on that man; he has caused me enough trouble for one day, him and his son." "I feel your dolor, mon lapin; his crimes are so greatly atrocious I cannot even stand it!" she gasped angrily as her nasally burr raised steadily for him to hear, "he even used you to do the dirty work while he kicks back and gulps down another square repas after another like it never bothers him!" "It's alright, I'll call you back later when the time is right so see ya later," Yang said to Melodia before hanging up on her and returning the phone to his denim pouch.

Looking at the bag that had been snagged earlier, the blue bunny carried it over until he turned the corner to find Horace (Junior), Ritter, and Garnet waiting for the boy for a long time. The swine aims his gun at Yang and smugly shouted, "yo, bunny boy, you're not doing too bad, for yourself, are ya? Now, hand over the fuckin' cash." "Don't patronize me...!" the blue hare snarled lowly to Horace (Junior) in response to such a comment before continuing onward, "where is he; where's Yin and Suzie? He didn't say anything about handing the cash over to you; you want it, you give them back to me now." "So much attitude; what do I do to deserve this?" the swine sarcastically asked the rat and the caiman at once. Out of the two men present, only Ritter answered Horace (Junior) slowly but calmly, "I don't know; it seems like no one appreciates a good guy these days." "Have we finished with the comedy routine?" Yang growled unenthusiastically as proof of his growing antipathy, "it's getting TASTELESS!" "Yeah, we have; now, hand over the fucking money," Garnet had commanded as he draws his revolver from his overcoat and also aims his gun at the blue rabbit with the latter at dead center.

Now the mere notion of being confronted by another gunman made Yang stricken with the desire to attack them all at once and be done with it quickly; but, a part of him however showed the consequences of such that would follow should he do so. Reluctant and disgruntled, the blue bunny had then quickly and fearlessly throws the bag over to the swine, "catch, pighead; you've got your stinking money now where are the girls...?" "You didn't seriously think my father would play ball, did ya..." Horace (Junior) shot back kneeling on a single knee planted on the solid concrete pavement as he puts the bag down a few inches away from him, "as a matter of fact, do you think I would even believe that a highly respected Commissioner of the Specials had been killed by a young'un, let alone a cunny like you with a Blazing Ribbentrop in broad daylight?" "No, I didn't; it would be too much to expect any from people like you," Yang answered as he stood his ground assertively as if a plan had formed in the back of his mind, something that made the swine cock his head to and fro at the caiman and the rat respectively. Suspicious of this kind of behavior from the blue hare, Horace (Junior) inhaled a foreign aroma through his nose as he slowly unzipped the bag wondering aloud, "what did he say; what the fuck is stench?" The swine quickly opens the bag and an orange cat jumps out onto his face with a startled screech; quickly, he shook it off from him and everyone's guns started to go off directed at the stray feline despite every single bullet missing the quadrupedal animal. "Wait, wait, wait, where is he?!" were the words that Garnet had uttered angrily when he turned to find Yang no longer in their sights "where the fuck did he go?!" "Quick, let's spread out; he's got no chance!" Horace (Junior) commanded as the trio were now searching for the blue rabbit.

Now, everything had started to get shot straight into the depths of Hell in a mere hot flash for all that Yang could hear was his own heart beating against his ribcage as he sprinted down the repository, finding it to be like a labyrinth of similar proportions due to the fact that Henry had been there before, albeit nighty and quieter this time. He couldn't even hear the sounds of the stillness coming from the ambi(val)ence all around him, the footsteps from the older males that were now out to get him, or even the panting that emerged whenever the blue bunny panted. Instead of all this ringing any bells, all that the boy could hear was his heart beating in his head louder and louder by each second as those ears were flopping against the back of his head as he ran down through one row after another to avoid them. Yang could feel the obtuse sting of his entire body running against the air like a luxury car in the middle of a race against time itself. The blue hare may had already knew that they were hot on their heels like dogs to steak meat, he could only wonder how long will he even last, let alone live for that matter; besides, this was the least of his worries. Nonetheless, he had found himself somewhat slightly relieved as he continued on to the next side, free of the containers that had set up this maze that forced him to run all this way just to escape from the three.

All that the blue hare could think about was the fate that would befell upon the two girls in a mere instant: Yin and Suzie; of all the things that he would never live it down was their deaths. The sheer horror of thinking about that mistake was so great this was merely downright unspeakable for his mind to comprehend it all at once in an instant at worse. Yang may had been grown used to the (con)currently absentee panda, his surprisingly biological patriarch no longer around as per the aloof attitude of the latter male, but the young ones were the last barrier that kept him from losing the grasp onto the concept of a new hope itself. A massive sea of emotions flustering about would emerge as an enormous tidal wave threatening to drown anything that lives and breathes unlucky enough to even be nearby at close range: the circular and erratic fear, the burning and booming fury, the floating and stinging pain, the (be)moaning and snarling sorrow, but most of all a swift and tragic end. It was a kind of stopwatch that had seconds trickling down to the bare-bones of a fleeting moment; why this was all happening at once and how the sisters were unaware of what Yang had done didn't matter at all for that once the last unit of timing came to pass, so would the rabbits too and the scars will become forevermore on the lone one. After all, little boy blue barely saw fit to forgive Master Yo for what had been done in the past; why should the former feel the same for himself if anything ever happened to Yin and/or Suzie, especially concerning the fact that the latter had an elder brethren that would be more redder than the color that coincided with the blue that made such fur darker than the former's coat?

The darkest theoretical possibilities that went throughout his mind in a soporific enchantment played for so long and fast, he had little time to realize that he was running into an obstruction that made him fall to the ground quickly. The impact had left Yang to find that he was now back the real world due to the feeling of pain that had catapulted him out of a morbid castle in the air; however, this had cause his viewpoint to have a hazy feel turn as images of the skyward glance at the life of the sun named moon surrounded by the containers within the depot started to fade into blackness. Even the voices were starting to bubble up as the men started to have caught up with the blue bunny despite quickly losing consciousness as the boy closed his eyes leaving the mouth vastly agape; nevertheless, the latter's condition didn't spare him from the former's wrath seeing that so much time had been thoughtlessly fagged. Luckily, Yang's was still alive somehow due to the quickness of the beatdown being the under the notion that there were still more important things going on around here which needed to be attended to at once; besides, as much as they wanted to kill the boy, his survival on the other hand was merely nothing short of a requirement. The blue hare barely realized that he was being held by the ears on his head by the red caiman who had felt an abundance of the most annoyance simply caused by the comatose former and his reckless antic. Just as in the past, it was clear that Yang still had a bit of luck on him right now; but, the real question remains: how long will the fair maiden of good fortune dawn upon the jolly good fellow with a smile?

* * *

Now, it was back to the home where Ryo and his friend Henry resided in currently as the two were within the domicile for security from the thief in the night; at that moment, the former was inside the kitchen at that very moment. A brick hearth lined up with firewood sat near across from where the living room that the indigo rabbit been seated was present lit up under a simmering ca(u)ldron of water. The washbasin held up crystal clear yet still somehow sullied water inside as if it was a safe haven for bacteria and protozoans even though the wares had been stricken from the great unwashed. Neither a toaster nor even a microwave was in sight of any direction within or beyond considering the armored dragon already had an inner flame since his nascence. Although a dining table was present it was constructed of leather hard clay laying in the far left with a natural set of openings where people can rest their legs underneath. There were also about a quarter dozen cathedras lined up around the loam array nearby as if they all were making a equiangular shape edgy and dark like life itself. Of course, in order for a kitchen to have meaning it would have lifeblood consisting of food and beverages within a steel refrigerator and some stone cabinets.

Soon, Ryo searched the compartments fervently around the cans as if they were afforested until he found what was being sought for: packets of tea. The armored dragon then tore open about several of these pouches slowly and went to the hearth where he had emptied the packets into the ca(u)ldron quickly. He bent down to the flickering flame and huffed a breath of fire from his snout, elevating it to a larger phase as the water bubbled up instantly for him to hear clearly along with the crackling faggot. Ryo then watched the stovetop keenly as the contents turned the boiling liquid into a tint of darkness, a sure sign that the tea was ready for consumption between friends. Afterwards, the armored dragon went to the cabinets where he obtained a pair of plastic crockery from there and found a ladle in the drawers; likewise, he returned to the hearth and dug in to the boiling tea carefully. The beverage had been transferred from the ca(u)ldron to the tumblers carefully as he had simply made sure they were at the right volume for the both of them at once; soon, he had succeeded.

Ryo soon went up to the windowpane and waited by watching the nighttime sky get darker, every second passing by equaled to a shade of it slowly losing its brightness while the water inside bubbled up a bit. The aroma invaded the snouts of the indigo rabbit that was still within the confines of the living room and informed him about what his friend was doing without even saying at least a single word. The armored dragon suddenly turned his eyes away from the skylight and fixed them on the hearth which was almost ready to overflow; quickly and carefully, he dug a quarter liter of water out of the washbasin and splashed it over to the flame quickly at once. He went to the cupboard to get a bag of saccharide for the tea he had made for himself and his guest and scattered bits (and pieces) of it in there quickly before returning it back there as soon as possible. Ryo instantly tossed the ladle back into the sink this time for a prolonged period but not before simply carrying the beverages to the living room where Henry was, tediously looking at the files sprawled with vexation in the latter's mind. The armored dragon sat the warm tumblers down on the nightstand and approached the indigo bunny within there calmly and carefully in an instant.

Ryo sat down on the sofa a few feet away from Henry even as the television was still on despite the latter having his irises directed to the folders from not too long ago. Noticing the papers being neatly scattered on the tiles in a width spanning about at least no more than a meter by the indigo hare, the armored dragon asked quizzically, "hey what are you doing, Henry?" "I'm reading those files I got at the depot earlier; you were right about them, they do exist and they might give me an answer as to what these businesses and holdings were for and how can so much of them may be connected to Keenan's jailbreak and Scotch's murder," Henry answered Ryo barely distracted by the latter's presence at once as the former's attention was still glued to the files, "look at this: he's allied with Lucretius F. Wallenquist, the new CEO of SufferCorp, and he's practically in bed with this 'Magliozzi' fellow." "I don't understand, didn't the news say that Magliozzi kidnapped those girls last night at the hotel?" the armored dragon commented feeling confused about what seemed to be a piece of misinformation that was fed to him like a raw piece of steak. The indigo rabbit turned to Ryo quickly and said, "perhaps that Magliozzi was ordered by someone to do this to throw off suspicion but something doesn't add up: Roark's son gets kidnapped, then Yin and Suzie too, Yang gets into trouble, Keenan dies in a crash and Scotch fires me for it, Kaz and Kenta get sent out to confront the Redneckistanians, the Redneckistanians clash with the aardvarks, Yang kills my employer-" "_Ex-_employer, Henry…" the armored dragon interrupted his friend correctly earning a slight grimace from the latter instantly, "you told me that he fired you today, remember?" "As I was saying, Yang kills him and now everyone's going to think I'm a suspect in Scotch's murder; the only hope I have to save those girls now is that I get to some apartment complex in Jameson-Raleigh first thing tomorrow morning," Henry continues on, explaining it all to Ryo in a simplistic manner at once. The armored dragon sighed and responds, "I see then… alright I let you carry on for now, I'm going to go take a shower for the night; I left you some tea on the nightstand in."

The armored dragon then got up from his couch and left the indigo bunny alone to his devices, taking a cup of tea alongside on the trip to the bathroom; needless to say, it was clear that it was going to be a long night. All that matter was that this location could be a vital clue that would perhaps explain a few things that were unfolding that didn't seem to make sense to him; why was this possible didn't matter for that when no more when the last meager grain of the burning sand touched the bottom quickly, everything would become instantly out of reach all at once: the girls would die and so would his brother. One thing was exactly clear to Henry Wong: since time waits for no one, the only side it was on was its own side but not anybody's side nor anything or anywhere or anyhow.

* * *

Now, there was Burton's house that was surrounded by under a dozen of people outside in the midst of the cold tonight that was right within the fair Novi Finis City. The abode was still bombarded in a bright fill of big brick bloodshot blush albeit a bit blacker and bronze than brick. The hip roof that sloped down slightly on all four corners in a steep pitched gable still had some of the ash like snow from last night's storm ready to fall. Many of the wholesome bay windows that were either closed or obscured by blinds while the sunshades hovered over them without even obscuring the viewing of the great outdoors from the inside point of view had some lights on. The black driveway had a blue hardtop sitting on the fertile foundation even though there was a garage next to the home. In addition, there were at least over a dozen small flames lit up as descendants of an Olympic torch to start the quadrennial sports up right before the ballots would be casted aside like dice on a flat surface.

Now Coop remained in that home where his foster family lived even though it was clear that it was the atmosphere had changed into something different than of yesterday and today; apparently, it was extremely apparent that he was in the bathroom at this moment. The door was already closed in front of the golden chicken completely to safeguard his now cherished privacy from those that would dare come barging in. His seat was occupied already to begin with, the gray boxers from last night along with his pants were now beneath his kneecaps yet barely touching the floor where his feet had been planted. The unpleasant scent and sight of whatever landed in the porcelain throne that had been consumed and expelled caused Coop to reach for some toilet paper and rolled those sheets together before it ran up in between him slowly; before long, he was all clean and the soiled toilet paper sheets slid out into the water. Finished in a mere instant, the golden chicken had got up, pulled his undergarments and his jeans back up from his legs, and flushed the toilet quickly to spare himself of baring to see the results. To add a little extra to something of what would rather seen as a job well done, he even put the lid down at once.

Immediately, it was time for denouement to be completely accomplished at once, swiftly and efficiently. Coop went to sink to wash his fingers after taking care of some business while also taking knowledge of the mixer tap's twin handles as he placed his hand on the one with the reddish orange ring around it; before long, water shot out of its nozzle and onto the operator's hands, bringing a (more or less) lukewarm but comfortable feeling. The golden chicken grabbed onto a bar of soap, lathering and rubbing both his hands together for at least twenty seconds with it, washing well in between his fingers and underneath those nails. The moment those very hands were completely covered in foam the water was fixed onto them again, this time rinsing the his hands around as the suds slithered down away from them and down into the drain. Coop had stretched his hands to find a towel where he had dried those hands completely before leaving the bathroom altogether at once.

As the golden chicken was walking down the hall, he stopped to find that iconic antelope was laying across the crimson racecar bed with the blond hair facing the exit and his mother by the side patting. "Sweetie, is everything okay?" where the opening words that the woman had uttered for Coop to heard as he traversed quiet across from the doorway, "is this about what had happened today?" "Huh, what does she mean by 'what had happened today' and how come Burton's asleep that early on a Saturday night no less?" the curious yellow chicken thought to himself mentally as he'd edged quietly away from the door to avoid being seen yet close enough to hear the conversation clearly. With not even a shred of (a)esthesis escaping from Burton, his mother nevertheless continues on, "I understand that it must have been horrible for you to hear about his passing today earlier." "Wait, is she talking about our father?" noetic Coop blurted out silently the moment when a thought about Stephen defunct crossed his mind in a instant, "what's going on...?!" "Just let me know if you need anything, Burton..." was all that antelope had spoken in an instant as a peck landed on her son's lineament.

After that, everything had collapsed into a dead calm but it was clear that this merely a simple calm, nothing more and nothing less; still, it was clear that whatever news that had be going around, it was both equal parts simple and complex while also being easy and hard to digest like if it were semisolid foodstuff and beverages mixed together, and it was just only this: an igneous oddment had taken its time, place, and life altogether.

* * *

Then the quiet town that lain down by the riverside near the old smoldered forestry was now basking in the light of the silvery moon, a large collective relic now adorned with such glittery ornaments from the currently nocturnal heavens. Many of the pale modular houses that stood onto ground zero with some on top of them all like blocky cheese cubes but without the edible yellow has warm readings of life dwelling inside the cold environs left behind by time itself. The texture of the touchy feeling belonging to the terracotta blandness was coated in the wintry ice that came from where people once talk about last night, giving off a lustrous sheen akin to a sheet of platinum's abundance of diamonds and pearls. The only road, actually the vague dirt acting as both an entry and egress altogether before the possibly more streets beyond itself still had the snow from the day before but not as numerous at it was back then. A fair share of a few clouds had also seemed to have passed by throughout the firmamental landscape despite being miniscule and nonthreatening at best to begin with. Overall, the milieu itself was harboring an entity better known by its inhabitants as peace yet the prosperity inside was stagnant compared to the homes.

Dave's bedroom has retained the atmosphere of peace itself just like the world outside of it where he can see it; however, just because being a(n eye)witness to it entails credence, this was at this time not the case for it. The flinty wallpaper, ceiling, and flooring altogether stood its ground out of the purpose of protection despite being a scant few yards away from the truly rich earth below it. The only one window that was present without glass was closed by the timber shutters to shield away the blustery cold from which the world had to offer. There was also only one trundle bed fit for the occupant and the comforter was brown like the fertile soil accompanied by the pillow that matched the blizzard from not too long ago. The room had now been darkened thanks to the lack of the shiny brightly illumination that had been shut out instantly due to the climate that lost its temperateness because of the natural shifty order.

At the present moment, Dave bled saltwater from his eyelids with wretchedness, the melancholy compared to a(n upbeat) teenage schoolgirl and only his still standard orange baseball cap resting on his wooden quadrangular head. Just right now eyes narrowed at the dark clouds in the sky approaching like a horseback cavalry in wartime as his mind drifted into a melody that had been haunting his reverie. Soon, Dave started to frisson when he started to whimper in fear of whatever he was experiencing as he slowly had muttered to himself defensive pleas of mercy as he had encountered something portentously close. Afterwards, the timorous boy was shaking away the moment he started screaming a macabre cry overwhelmed with unrelenting tenderness, loud enough to awaken another occupant nearby that heard it all: his own dear loving mother. As the (still) womanly tree stump blew out a breath of cold air she'd awakened to life started turning to find her son Dave teetering near the slippery slope better known to many as the edge; thankfully, she'd caught him just in a timely instant.

_Luckless seeker of the night_

_Anchors at the shoreline_

_Reflections of diamonds bright_

_Burning over the watery brine_

_Luckless seeker dueling fates_

_Crosses over through perilous flames_

_Being held by Pearly Gates_

_While oceans douses blames_

_Luckless seeker, dad, and mum_

_Heartened by memories' past_

_Reunion framed in platinum_

_Perfect trinity at last_

After Ai had recited a most recent canticle, her child had felt a wave of calm soothing his fear instantly as the latter fell back into a slumber, peacefully relieved of the innocent sin that plagued him when the former's crooning had quickly banished it all to an eternal punishment from whence it came; now, it was currently once again as it always had been a scene reminiscent of family.

* * *

Now there was the russet hobgoblin still in the little village that was, his nephew's tumbledown home the crown jewel that still stands as it is despite being locked out by the rest of the world which they once called their neighbors. The stagnation alone within the concentrated environs of the entire area was clearly obvious enough alone, being that the immobile rattletrap and the rubber tire flowerpots nearby would live up to the typical standards of both foreigners and natives alike. Not even the night itself would spare the town of being made akin to a putrefied cadaver being of common traits: cold, unmoving, limitedly animated, but most of all lifeless at best; the remaining snow from last night's storm wasn't helping either.

Looking around it all it seemed like that for what it's worth, he seemed a bit relieved that there was a fighting chance in this world that the village wouldn't have to undergo another day of being caught up in a snowstorm (or night depending on the circumstances of course). Perhaps to him it was just another winter day; now, it was another grey reminder that what used to be has gone away. Given the mere fact that there was now an enormous fortification that sealed the town away within the russet hobgoblin's sights, it's really hard to say how long the others will have to live with their insanity. Luckily, it was just another restless night as the wind was howling through the empty streets outside forcing many into hiding away from the visitor from the cold cruel world that was tonight. Any normal person at this time in the later quarters of the day would dare not go outside for to must not walk into the darkness of the night; of course, he was at first an exception. In spite of it all that intend to prune the lifeblood out of the denizens within its own two hands the people still held onto hope for it was all they had to help keep themselves alive as it were the only way that they'll survive (along with faith, charity, dreams, resolutions, and expectations as well).

As he looked up to that tall, gray, and flinty barrier with boredom and wonder within his pupils, the man started to feel the sudden juddering from his pants pocket before hearing some faint cacophony of buzzing and composition intermingle together: the source had turned out to be his own cellphone in possession ringing. "Boomer!" the voice from the other end said to the russet hobgoblin that heard the name that was directed to the recipient for it had belonged to the speaker Kern from earlier that same morning, "are you there right now; where are you?!" "Yo, I'm up here in dang ol' Redneckistan like usual, man; why you all 'bout up in my ear at dat-der time of night…?" Boomer answered to the bull()dog as the former turned away from the fortification. Kern responded back to the russet hobgoblin gruffly, "we have a problem: some asshole had broken into our fucking hideaway just about at least an hour ago and made off with the goddamn cash!" "Dang you can't be serious, man…!" Boomer squawked back to the bull()dog in disbelief, "how was this all possible…?!" "Well, it seems that whoever did this had taken out many of our men; even worse, it was like there was a fucking tornado that was wrecking the place up!" Kern answered the russet hobgoblin angrily, justified by this series of unfortunate events here and there. Boomer sweated in concern but kept his cool and then said into the cellphone, "so, man what are we going to 'bout dat-der mess, sir?" "Well because of that damned madness earlier the building has been closed off by the Specs though it seems that they were up in a fritz lately since their Commissioner had been killed just hours ago; anyways, I want you and your friends to meet up with me first thing tomorrow morning," the bull()dog responded somewhat flustered as he took a deep breath between intervals before continuing, "something needs to done about it." "Alright then," were the two words that Boomer had just said to Kern just as the latter quickly hung up, leaving in only a droning dial tone in its place following this exchange.

Throughout the duration of the entire walk, it was clearly obvious enough to the russet hobgoblin that it was time to return home right now this instant; after all, he had a family to go back to anyway. It may have been perhaps a long time in his life since he had seen his sister in any given day, be if on a clear one or even six months to Sunday; of course, now that she had seen the former had turned out to be an uncle since the day the latter had brought forth the neonates as well, seeing that motherhood had practically shape the only person into teaching her son very much so far on how to do things. Also, she had been married to her very own husband, the one that had responsible for sustaining life that now needed Boomer's help the most seeing that the rocky barrier had magnified the seriousness of it all. The russet hobgoblin had also grown aware of the fact that his sister had a son named Jobeaux whom was also married to his very own wife that was young as the boy as well albeit a different species slightly taller, making the man an in-law as well. Most importantly, Lucille had also came into the family as well not long after, the daughter born of man and woman and the grandchild of Boomer's sister altogether too.

At last, the russet hobgoblin had reached sanctuary in nothing most than a mere instant at once, practically now freed from the emptiness of the cold cruel world that has casted his fellow brethren aside into it all; of course, tomorrow was just going to be another day anyway. Nevertheless, there were only two things that were currently on his mind and only two of them alone: the comfort of warmth itself and the prospect of sleeping as well; after all, everyone was else was perhaps inside their own homes and inside of their own beds so why go on ahead and stop himself from enjoying them both? If Boomer had done that, then it would be clear that his plans would be ruined by the element of oversleeping into the following daylight hours of tomorrow as well; therefore, he got inside and perhaps done the rest.

* * *

Then the quiet grasslands where the hills had stood tall and proud like buildings within in the municipal concrete jungle was now started to be liberated from the icy tundra melting very slowly by the heat. Many of the mountainsides currently had more of the fertile jade grass poking upright along with the vegetated flora that had been sprouting up from it all, outnumbering the many patches of snow from last night even more thanks to the kingdom's overture to the sun. The breeze had even cooled down a bit more significantly, thanks to the moon outside where its silvery light had burst through the firmaments the same way the sun had done from the morning after. As it was started to seem that things couldn't get any dreary than the meadows, the shades of colors darkened because of this time of day, looking as if hope was far beyond the reach whereupon the midst of the blue sky above the land. Even the lake had now slowly posed to be a threat to anyone that dared to traverse this path because of its newly returned frozenness.

Among one of the hills dwelled a large fissure filled the void and inside it all other than just a campfire and a few boxes were still a family of ogres; as a matter of fact, it was actually Roger (Junior) and his family now currently dwelling in the caverns, free from winter's frost that would've numbed their own bodies cold. His father sat on the ground as he watched little Tillman sleeping like the baby she was nearby a strongbox a few inches from him, after a long hard day of helping the latter trawl fish after fish no matter how slimy, creepy, fast, and/or strong regardless of every shape and size. Judi stared downwards taciturnly as she used the spoon to transfer the concoction from inside the pot above the fireside to the bowl, the aroma invading the area between the jaws and eyeballs of everyone inside and informed everyone about it without even saying at least a single word. All that the boy did was staring at the nighttime sky, ignoring what was going on around him for that he didn't care for at least one bit at all to begin with anyway.

Nevertheless, Roger (Junior) still had something going on in his mind, things that had at best baffled him and at worst scared him, a reference to some daydream in blue from that very morning as well which rather unfamiliar experience that was quite cataclysmic altogether; a normal person would have at least talked about it with someone but who would he talk to about it? The ogre's little sister would have been easily scared already far enough for sure within about at least the first few sentences of a simple explanation given her age and her fragile mind here and there. His parents wouldn't be straight with answering him about it at all anyway and they were the least of his worries compared to something else and perhaps even more as well. Roger( Junior)'s friends were not even within the environs of this distantly vast and otherwise insipid savannah to converse with and even if they were around, understanding him would be the last thing on their minds. Given the fact that the family of ogres were alone it was rather best that they were only alone in the world of the living (and to some extent, the world of the dead as well).

Still, time was running short as always since the only side it was on was its own, never affiliated with anyone, anywhere, or anything whatsoever since the very beginning of reality itself; even the vastness of space had respected its existence conceptually. A midnight run was fast approaching in a scant few hours flat where the moon was high up in the big blue sky, up, up, and way from the beautiful earth. The countless stars were plentiful and shining their brightest in place of the singular sun that had moved somewhere to herald in the end of the day in one hemisphere and the end of the night in another. He looked into the darkness of the sky with not even the slightest bit of expectation despite being the breeding ground for of the best wishes to come true from the hopes, dreams, and imaginations of the many who believed. Roger( Junior)'s way of thinking itself was clouded with the antimatter of what it is that had ate away the gray that could have been. The ogre was still left with some things that were nevertheless better left unresolved; after all, nobody had ever thought of talking about the past at all anymore.

Finally, without even saying so much as a single word from a sealed mouth, he got up onto his feet and turned away from the outside environs of the cold cruel world that is, stopping by to plant a kiss on Tillman's cheek in blatant psychological ignorance of the parents that were there; afterwards, he had went further away into the fissure 'til he was no longer seen or heard by anyone.

* * *

At last, a cruel fate has brought the wonderful world the quickly growing phenomenal homestead free of stereo(phonics). Many of the copious yields that were struck down by the merciless verdict of the squall upon the completely white colorless harvest turned white, erasing the amber waves from them all completely. The wooden fence that still guarded the area nonetheless planted upon the solid earth neatly near that one road that stretched itself from side to side had remained perpendicular. The silo that had stood by the home alone, guarding the residence with its own wellbeing standing lonely like Dave was also there as well albeit tall and proud. At this rate, waiting for every February to be washed away was a grueling task forcibly endured by all who met its wrath no matter what but thankfully it was all going to be arranged soon enough; after all, in a few days the end would be near and so would be the beginning as well.

Now, it was back to the home where Lena had resided with her father in that homestead in question but rather than the former being inside the bathroom or bedroom at that current moment, the latter was in his bedroom remaining in his stead; in all honesty, it was by extension a way different one. The ceiling had a spinner fan suspended about at least four yards off from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had; ironically, it was not on right no. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom, was surrounded in a pale shade of boulder gray pewter while being about no more than fifteen links away from the epicenter. The floorboards that had lain wooden throughout the room had a patch of cascading cerulean blue carpentry directly right over it, good as money can buy; after all, it was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. Only one window was present in the room, a casement window covered up in one layered set of shutters underneath the closed light orange thunderous vermillion curtains facing in the southern direction of the doorway's opening. The box bed that had the shape of the cupboard was intermingled with the finest carved woodworking and shapely earthenware; inside it, there was a soft marshy golden saffron comforter with a thin rainbow of celadon sheets accompanied by pinkish pillows of a soulful fuchsia which all of them were aligned neatly. A crimson volcanic cinnabar drawer was nearby the bed as well holding a digital alarm clock that simply read '11:23' in an earth(l)y viridian green and a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard over them all wearing an indigo plateau lampshade over it to cover the lively light bulb inside it.

Now it was about time that he had come into the picture, albeit in a different attire suited to this time of day and place that made up the overall setting. The signature raggedy pink hat that had matched the bear's shirt was no longer on his head; as a result, it showed a trio of hair strands thin like silk yet noticeable to anyone and by extension anything in general that had witnessed to it. The traditional ensemble pair of azure overalls and pink shirt that has accompanied the father throughout the entire day was replaced with a set of cloying purple nightclothes with healthy green buttons fastening together. His black snow boots were not on his feet for that they were both carried around in his left hand at once; nevertheless, the cold atmosphere has barely affected him despite the otherwise ligneous floor(ing) sending the message to his soles.

The turquoise bear had coincidentally allowed his own state of nothing extraordinary drowsiness in the air of the night immediately compel him to prize an enormous yawn from his mouth, a reflection how things have changed him in three different ways: as a farmer, as a father, and as a caretaker; in a nutshell, it was just as hard for even a (ghost)writer to comprehend it altogether. Generally speaking, wheat pushes its shoots up through the winter frost, only to be stepped on again and again as the trampled wheat sends strong roots into the earth, endures frost, wind, and snow, and grows tall… and one day bears fruit. In a way, even without the agronomic understanding, it is clear that life is perhaps filled with so many hardships that a strong resilience is all that's considered necessary to move on in life every time it changes. It's also clear that his daughter had too changed, physic(ologi)cally and psychosomatically like if they were two halves of the same person being balanced by significant universal entities that had shared the names of her two friends that many in particular held near and dear: the ailment was unexplainable at best but the latter's feelings were justified. Raising Lena was a challenging aspect that the father had taken upon for at least a considerable fraction of his life, being that this was the name of the daughter whose mother was simply not here alongside the two. Even the house was suffering from it all, thanks to the factors that had changed to keep up with the modern world that seemed to never stop turning around and about. While the surrounding world was otherwise vast and magnificent the people would rather have nothing to do with the bear at all whatsoever; after all, he just couldn't leave.

But there was one thing he can do for now: just go to sleep and hope that tomorrow would turn out different this time compared to today; after all, a goodnight's sleep is what best after a hard day's work and before another one as well as the lamp was quickly shut off by the occupant whom got inside the bed and shut the door that had granted safe entrance.

* * *

Now, it was still a late February where dusk and sleep was at the matter for those of them that lived in and gone to town, still up in the dead of night against all odds (and evens) as they both conquered the masses. At half past eleven there were those who watched the news(casts) done by anchorpersons and the cabarets by comedians, both that ruled the night like kings and queens, even the King of Queens himself in between a programming block that delivered shows from public access along with others at home and overseas to its loyal fans and curious viewers alike as well as eyecatches that talked to them with words and calm music. For such a dark and calm night, the lights were still illuminating the city altogether as if Novi Finis was the city that never sleeps. A couple of drinks were gulped down and a lot of laughs had echoed throughout for every moment imaginable, from the first minute to the last second it didn't matter to anyone that much sooner or later. Then, at the stroke of midnight the spell of the fair lady Cinderella had been instantly broken; as a result, it had forced her to leave in contrast to her Prince Charming who never left her side yet went and lost a shoe on the way out. No one would know what would happen next afterwards, aside from the fact that a second after midnight had heralded in a new day, when tomorrow had become like today and when today had become only yesterday though the daily dawning of the rising eastern sun. The silvery moon was now higher than the sun with the twinkling stars being the abundant source for the former's company up above a beautiful world like a kite in the sky.

Next, there were people known as clubbers that have stepped out, showing what they were all about with flashbacks of last night balling out. And along came Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse whom ran up the clock; the clock struck one so the mouse ran down, Hickory Dickory dock. Of course at 1:00 AM people were still at the (night)club asking what happened last night. With Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse whom ran back up the clock; the clock struck two and down he flew, that dear Hickory Dickory dock. Now at 2:00 AM some people attempt to party hard all night (and day) but ended up drinking up to ten bottles of bubbly champagne. Again with Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse whom ran up the clock; soon, the clock struck three and soon he did flee, that Hickory Dickory dock. And (about) three something, someone was thinking about grub so he stumbled to the car, and threw the drinks and the drugs away with the help of his sober colleagues as designated drivers.

Even as an half an hour passed, so did the people who stayed up with those computers by their side had turned in and gone straight to bed. Yet, came Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse whom ran up the clock; when the clock struck four, he had hit the floor, that sweet old Hickory Dickory dock. And so did everyone whom were grounded to the bedposts of sleep as the turnkey operations of heavy machinery worked after hours longer than the ones at a 9-to-5 pace in their eight hour workday, making up roughly a forty hour workweek (plus overtime). Still, Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse, ran up the clock; the clock struck five and he took a dive, that poor old Hickory Dickory dock. Now, the snowstorm was cleared away like the guilt from one's past as the ash like snow had buried itself in up to just about roughly under a yard like the waters from the sandy beach where people had taken their long walks, looking at other plenty of fish in the sea when it was darkest before the dawn while wondering to themselves if it was meant to be. Straightaway, Hickory Dickory dock the mouse still alive ran up the clock; the clock struck six, and so he had to split, that tired Hickory Dickory dock. Now the golden sun rose and shone the way for tomorrow had finally came for today, trading places with the silver moon after their Mother Earth spun around on its own axis for twenty-four hours a day, several days a week, and three hundred and sixty-five days a year (on average of course).

Finally Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock, striking up seven (just four more 'til eleven) for Hickory Dickory dock. Hickory Dickory dock reasonably scampered up the clock, fearlessly without a place to go Hickory Dickory dock. The cloudy gray skies set the atmosphere in play as it circled the world's hemisphere with the cold temperatures at bay. The gentle breeze gave the trees frostbite; even a few birds moved southward in an attempt to escape from it all. The ash like snow had frozen flowers and grass after eight hours of a nightly deluge; even so, a few automobiles of all shapes, sizes, makes, and even models were trapped at the side of every street, road, turnpike, avenue, bridge, tunnel, highway, and freeway. People were seen leaving home, most took their wives and/or their kids to go ice skating; some went to summon a tow truck guy with a complex past; others decided to sleep in today.

Now, it was just yet another part of town where the golden sun had yet to be shining its brightest at that significant time of day upon the rest of the entire world that was named Novi Finis City. The buildings in this fraction of the city were different from the ones where there was a bus stop the trio of rabbits waited in two days ago for that were living in the past as relics with a few windows either broken or boarded up; ironically, it wasn't a slum from before either. Though that there was an alleyway so vast neither transportation nor pedestrians had dared to traveled through there at all. Much of the vegetation that was possibly surrounding it withered and/or died either from the wintry cold or from lack of hydration within the environment around them along with the fluids being staved off from them. Because of the dreariness in the air coupled together with the snow there was not even only a few people were around; in fact, even an abandoned building was also known for being yet another breeding ground for crime. Luckily, it was all quiet on all fronts (including the western front as well to start with); however, if there were any words to describe the serenity of how viewing the wrong side of the tracks was, anybody would pick out the first word that pops into their minds and, if possible, say it already.

Soon, a subcompact (taxi)cab pulls over at an officiated stop just a mere few yards away from the apartment complex, parking itself in front of the bench and screeched slowly like one of the twin snakes when its door started to open itself to the empty stall as the middle-aged driver stared at the road tiredly yet aware of his surroundings in the environment he entered. Out of that taxi(cab) in question, came a passenger whom was none other than the indigo hare himself emerging onto the sidewalk and into the sunlight that has basked the environment with its light. When the driver looked to find no one else within the distance that would ride the (taxi)cab, he stepped onto the pedal where in a flash of a second the wheels got into motion once more again, like usual. Henry stood upfront on the right, looking at the apartments with a rather somewhat rightful suspicion for that it had reminded him of the past, not as a communal refuge for hundred to even thousands of people but rather how it came to be. The indigo rabbit even saw it as a reminder of how it was quickly abandoned in a period of time; even so, the time was rather day when the golden sun had heralded in a dark dawn, a dawn brought forth by none other than Eradicus himself and what had followed after it. Either way, the only thing that had mattered to him right now was how it was possible to find the missing persons in there and to do that he had to be accomplished utilizing the three factors: agility, freshness, and halcyon.

That step that Henry had took was going to be the one step that would be plunging themselves into the darkness (both literally and metaphorically) like a walk toward the waters in a beach straight toward the sunset that's left the shore(line)s behind. In fact, it was perfect enough to become a typical definition of a cesspool: graffiti painted the wall with names, gang symbols, and obscenities, all while the lights blinked and flickered as they gave off their energy, shining over the old and/or ragged furniture and garbage bags on the wooden floor. Even though the building that the indigo bunny entered wasn't (part of) a slum, it was the potential poster child for many areas bounded to harbored all sort of shady characters including immodestly but casually and/or formally dressed woman, gritty muggers, mysterious desperados, brawny football hooligans and hasty teenage biker gangs that could residing in every corner carrying just practically almost anything they can get their hands on and use as weapon. One person would be even having a red pacifier in their mouth and might appear out of nowhere carrying a large pillow he would use to catch them off guard and (if possible) disarm or suffocate them. The air was poignantly clean due to the door being opened for a long time yet its aura remained sinister yet he was still on guard.

Nevertheless, Henry found himself walking towards the building surrounded by loneliness with the two revolvers in both hands, determined to find Yin and Suzie in there, anticipating the presence of unfavorable characters as he went up to the front door of the building carefully to not gain attention from the latter party even after simply not attracting attention to himself; the coast was clear and it was time to just move on in, thinking in his mind, "so what's going on here?" "Someone's gonna get his, the unlucky bastard!" a gruff voice had sounded nearby as the indigo hare soon had gotten himself to take it easy on the movement since there was no telling who he could be encountering along the way, putting his back up against the wall nearby another doorframe carefully to remain overlooked while hearing it all, "sucks to be him…" "The wine goes south but the cologne into Metropolis," another tone was straightforwardly uttered as Henry snuck past the people in the other room with clearly no intention of confronting them out directly at one. The indigo rabbit then briefly spotted three men in the next open doorframe and flattened himself against the wall nearby to see and hear what was going on; sure enough, that gruff voice was heard yet again, "look I have no idea; Roark said he wants the drums to the Reina." "Ah, drums very nice drums," another voice said to respond to the gruff one's statement with doubt, "but why here?" "I don't know why he wants balsam on the ship; they paid a lot of business…" the gruff one had answered quickly to the laconic doubter's question with assumption. The voice of doubt countered that particular answer, feeling that the subject involving such was not making any sense at all, "did you get paid to be stupid?!" "Maybe he wants to make some ointment…" the gruff voice then countered, the source of its own voice being masculine now closing in on Henry's direction but not even remotely aware of the individual's lingering presence at all, "you tell me genius." "I don't know but I like the sound of that…" the other voice thought out loud as its source started to fade away along with the lingering presence of the conversation, signifying that the coast is clear for the indigo bunny to move on up to the next wing of the ground floor.

Henry walked down the hallway stealthily and put his back up against the wall as so while hearing the footsteps that were going on down nearby him. The indigo hare then heard another voice again as the latter spoke up loud enough for the former to hear, "alright then, what's next?" "Come on man…!" a different voice answered that sounded just like the one that was there earlier, albeit clearly and a pitch somewhat high, "just get on with the program." "You should have heard Gary; I though he was going to kill him" an animated voice commented as it was giving the indigo rabbit the cue to hide behind a crate not a few yards from the source. As Henry put his back up against the (strong)box firmly and carefully, he had listened to a similar voice of the supposed quality, "what is it with him and Gary?" The indigo bunny peered up from the crate to find that the source of the most recent voice, a shrew was now a few more feet away from the former; suddenly, a pistol was then drawn out, silencing the latter with nothing but a swift conk on the head in place of a shot heard around the world. "The fuck Gary is going to?" the doubter grunted as if he'd started to not cared for any of it at all, "always not finishing things off; his own signature." Henry snuck about again and swiftly conked the solitary doubter on the head the same fashion he had done to the shrew just before him mere seconds prior to that most recent momentous action in question.

As the indigo hare slowly panted quietly just to catch his own breath, he soon found a stairway leading him down to the basement and went down there at once without the slightest fear at all. "He's almost done; get the limo ready," the straightforward person ordered as Henry gently tiptoed lightly to keep up with the vocal source unknowingly, gaining info slowly but steadily as such about whatever their plans was about; soon, the latter found himself up against the wall once more for the sake of security. The receiver said to the commandant amicably, "okay, I'll see if he's coming along with us." Now on demand for answers, the indigo rabbit beaten up the two to a bloody pulp with his bare hands as his revolvers were now inside his vest at once.

When Henry had moved onward, he had quickly spotted three others in what appeared to be close range: Horace, Ritter, and Garnet had entered the room unaware of the former that was now following them; however, it was for his benefit that he had only seen them alone but no one else with them. There was also another trio consisting of Yang, Melodia, and Hortensia in that room as well but they were just battered and bruised since just last night ago. Those pairs of eyes were glued to the floor as proof of their condition as if they were reflect on their choices, forcing these pupils to see nothing but the cold hard floor all around them regardless of direction whatsoever; in fact, the blue bunny now even sported two black eyes. The trio also had blood on their faces that had yet to dry up after all the punishment it had undergone since last night, Yang being the one that had been suffering the most; still, not even the aardvarks' gender had made them immune. The several cuts and bruises that had been sported on both the blue hare's arms like a bunch of tattoos made in spite of the future repercussions it may've hold up ahead were now bleeding more than ever albeit slowly; in addition, there were also some on Melodia's long snout and on Hortensia's facial cheeks that were small yet noticeable on the other hand. Even a few scratches were all over their legs pretty much everywhere and they were already worn because of what their owners had put themselves through after what had happened last night. More descriptively, only Yang was found with only some twine tied tightly around his wrists and a chain binding his abdomen, the same one used to hold him captive from yesterday morning.

The red caiman walks over and kicks the blue rabbit, poking the latter in the side of the head with the scattergun just to maintain focus on the swine. "I hear you've been a bad boy; you've betrayed my trust and if there's one thing I can't stand, then it's a man who don't keep his word!" Horace grumbled to Yang angrily as the man lit the cigar and blew it in the adolescent's face; then, the former turns to Hortensia and kicks her awake, "isn't that right, Princess Hydrangea, the Zoutman who became a part of a harlots' convention rather than the jewel of the family herself? Didn't quite manage it, did you, darlin'? I think you're losing your touch or got your mind on other things, maybe?"

Ritter then walked on over and grabbed the ginger aardvark by her snout, emitting a squeal of pain that made Yang awoken to pure anger. "Just, get on with it already, you goddamned primadonna; tell me this: why haven't you just killed us?" the blue bunny screeched with a demand for answers. The lanky aardvark glared at them too as well and added on to what Yang had just said, "yeah canker, such onzekerheid is killing me."

At first, it seems that the odds of such answers that the princess and the pubescent wanted were not within their favors; yet, it was quite obvious that it was right in front of them both to begin with: ready, willing, and able to speak. "Really, children, there's nothing that would give me more pleasure than to do just that; however, I've got bigger fish to fry: you see, everyone in this city, including my imbecile nephew, thinks I haven't got a chance in Hell to run for Parliament, become a right soft touch, a regular pushover!" the swine responded with outrage, "I've got the Rednecks all over near the Shutters running guns and stealing pills to pop, the fuckin' Crowns with their influence fouling up places like the Galleria, the fuckin' Brain-y boy thief nonces muscling in on the reserves all on my manor, my fucking manor; mine for twenty glorious years. They think they can eat away at me, like cancer, piece by piece, and I'll sit on my fat ass twiddling my thumbs; well, guess what: they've thought wrong…! I've had them jumping through hoops in this butt-fucking bloodbath thanks to you, my boy; well, now that I've got all of them down to a manageable level, I'm going to throw them a bone, a little ray of hope from soft old Senator Horace Roark and unfortunately, it's going to be you: Yangzhou Wong, the prodigal son of the disgraced Master Yo, the beloved twin brother of Yinchuan Wong, the bad boy that's burned up half of Novi Finis City, the so-called Commander of the ignoble Woo Foo Army, the–––"

"OKAY, WE GET IT; I'm just saying 'screw this noise' and SCREW YOU!" the blue hare interrupted with fury upon hearing Horace's idea in an instant. The swine wagged his finger in front of Yang smugly and calmly responded, "Yangzhou, I expected much better of you than that and letting me down; actually, you letting _us_ down…" "Us; what the Hell are you talking about?!" the blue rabbit demanded only earning and aside glance to the phone; initially, this seemed to anger the boy even more until he had come to a realization, "no, you don't mean–––" "Junior, oh yeah, I just sent him to help out Magliozzi on the bomb for the meeting; as a matter of fact, I think it's time to extend invitations…" Horace answered as he grabbed the phone from the yellow rat.

Using his fingers, the swine opens the phone quickly but carefully and starts pressing buttons with a cacophony for the rest to hear followed by a dial tone dragging along against the silence. After what had seemed to be a forever for the others in this endless frontier, a voice had escaped from the speakers of the phone, uttering nothing short than a simple "yes?" "This is Horace Roark," answered the big man with a brief introduction, "I'd like to speak to Ronaldson Crawford." "Roark… to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you?!" a different was then heard responding a few seconds later, albeit slowly worn and a bit incensed upon hearing Horace's name and voice all at once. Smiling instantly, the swine answered with no hesitation the voice from the cellphone, "I hear you've been having a spot of trouble with the Stink Aardvarks and their allies; well then, in the spirit of social cooperation, I'm going to give you the boy that's been causing you all this strife: little… _boy…__** Yang**_…!" "Who; you mean him?!" the ragged voice wheezed initially confused but now aware at once, "I see…" "I'm sure you'll be interested in having a word with him…" Horace added on before dialing another set of numbers onto the phone despite not even hanging up on the recipient.

It was one thing that Yang had to suffer the consequences of his actions along with Melodia, but it was another if she had gotten hurt as well; that being now aware of, it was otherwise the least of his worries. Frustrated, the beaten blue bunny nevertheless fruitlessly shouted at the smug swine indignantly, "you… _**bastard!**_" "I hear that your friend Sotomayor had been having a spot of trouble yesterday morning; well then, gentlemen I have a proposition for you: how would you like to meet the boy that's been causing you all this strife?" the unfazed big man said into the phone, "today for one day only you get to see Yangzhou Wong with free admission!" "Wiz pleasure!" were the only two words of an otherwise simple agreement that were spoken in a volatile mixture of anger and happiness reminiscent of none other than Yang's friend. Upon hearing them both, Horace then continued onward, "that's the spirit, we'll sort out a cushy little meeting point and I'll get back to you within the hour, giving him a proper little send-off; but remember, it's an exclusive engagement so you get to bring one guest only but I want none of your bodyguards at all."

Soon, they all hang up, leaving the room to be bathed in silence once again, this time with much great feeling than it had ever been before. "So now what's the next step?" Garnet asked the swine with expectation before turning to the barely conscious ginger that was held by Ritter, "what about this heap of shit, sir?" "The boys will bring them down to the party and I wouldn't want our boy here and his new bit of crumpet to miss this one because this is gonna be a blast; well, come on then, let's go and lay the table…" Horace said to them both before they had started to all leave the cell.

As the door was instantly locked behind the three at once, only the indigo hare carefully peered out from the edge of the chipped wall with confusion and irritation, thinking quietly, "what the Hell are you doing here?!" "It'll be like the old days, boys when everyone showed a bit of respect so I think it's time we showed everyone in this town who's the boss around these parts; once we've had an early spring cleaning and tied up all the loose ends, it'll be safe to walk the streets of Novi Finis again after we'll meet at the boat," the swine said as he glanced at the rat and the caiman at once, "thankfully, we're gonna do 'em in style; Sylvester knocked up a little something for us and thanks to my son, the bomb's on board so I need you both to go up north to the depot and bring back the remote detonator." "What's it doing up there?!" Ritter curiously asked Horace instantly, earning a grimace from the former at once. "You're really stupid, aren't you?" Garnet had angrily answered the rat quickly, "it's clearly obvious that the remote being anywhere near the bomb will start counting down as soon as some poor bastard presses it; release the button and it goes off instantly so be fucking careful and leave everything to him and when we're safely ashore, click. We'll put 'em all out of their fucking misery."

"What about the girls?" Ritter had asked again only this time focused on an otherwise completely different subject that previously before. Grabbing the rat by the collar, the swine stated, "we'll get them all aboard the good ship Reina del Sol! We'll show 'em what Pakavel made of, what we fought for; in fact, Novi Finis was built by the big winners that fought and died, not by the little losers who fail and run, let alone that dinky collection of misfits like the Woo Foo Army from long ago. C'mon, Gary, let's lead the lambs to the slaughter."

Now that they had walked off from them, Henry takes the opportunity to sneak past the cell door and leans against it; when he had peered from below them, he couldn't believe what he had seen in front of him: little boy blue hurt and close to shedding a tear. "Great now, I'm truly dead meat; I've committed every crime just to get my sister back and I find out I was just a pawn in that crazy madman's scheme!" Yang had wailed as his voice was now breaking down, "those Crown are really gonna enjoy flushing me into the sewage now." "You did better than most did since what you had done to Eradicus after he had underestimated you and your sister; after all, you're a hero…" Hortensia said back, trying to comfort the lachrymose blue rabbit by wrapping her arms around despite being seriously injured. Still sadly sniffling, Yang sniveled, "yeah, well, at least I was; I just wish I had a little more time to spend with Yin before... I've been banged up for nearly all our lives and when he had finally come back, this shit happens." "You mean your father, Yeager…?!" the lanky aardvark asked the blue bunny with confusion in her apprehensive tone, "what did he do to you?" "I meant Master Yo!" Yang had angrily shouted for Hortensia to hear despite being in a close range with one another, leaving a stinging feeling in her ears to feel at once. Rubbing her ears very slowly, she had slowly responded to him calmly yet still somewhat understandably confused, "how could that panda be related to you and your sister?" "It doesn't matter anyway!" the blue hare snapped sobbingly, "that fat bastard will probably go on ahead to blow up half the city and I'll take the rap for that as well."

"I don't believe this; are you two just going to sit there feeling sorry for yourselves or do you want to stop that archfiend already?!" the indigo's voice made itself heard from the other side of the door. Yang's ears had perked up and realized that it had belonged to Henry alone, responding hopefully at once, "hey, is… that… you?" "Him, that piece of filth?!" the aardvark noticed angrily, "Henry Wong of the Special Constabulary." "That's right and I'm the only choice you've got right now if you don't want to end up wasting away in your own rubbish …!" the indigo rabbit responded to her back gloweringly. Slowly, little boy blue hissed in adamant melancholy, "yeah, easier for you to say; you could make a name for yourself just by turning me in so why bother?!" "I know what he's up to; I heard the whole thing so I need you alive to ruin his plan," Henry answered Yang in an encouraging tone to raise spirits, "you are not good to me dead; besides, you wouldn't last a night in the cells of this town especially not after what had happened to Scotch."

"Don't trust him; he ain't worth kak…!" Hortensia warned, distrustful of the indigo bunny's explanation. Little boy blue turned to the aardvark and said to her, "look, as it is, I'm a dead man and so are they…!" "Don't trust that matennaaier, Yang!" she warned again this time a bit more firm than before, "everybody's aware that he's just obsessed with getting revenge on people." "I want revenge _too_, just have him get us out of here and you help me get them to safety… please?" Yang asked Hortensia politely, the last of the tears now escaping underneath one of the amethyst irises. Inspired by the young hare's blue plea, the aardvark answered him comfortingly with a smile, "I'll help you, but I'm not gonna trust him; he's worse than Roark."

"Okay then, now I'm going to blast this door and when I do, all Hell will break loose upstairs so I'll try and cover you from up the wall," Henry said to them as he puts one of his guns on the floor and kicks it under the cell door, "take this and try and get out but you better hurry and stop them while we still have the chance; afterwards, call me when you've got them. I'll go and cut the rest of them off; but, remember that you owe a lot of people for this: me, your sister, my sister, and perhaps everyone else."

Yang, now freed from the tied that bind by none other than herself, he had picked up the revolver nervously aware that it was the real thing, one out of many that were responsible for the conflicts of yesterday and today. "I got one thing straight, here: I want Roark as much as you, but we get the girls to safety first; none of us wants a guilty conscience," the youngest one said to the elder slowly. Standing back in preparation to shoot the lock on the cell door open with the remaining firearm, the indigo rabbit advised the occupants in the room about it, "okay, now stand back; I'm going to blast this door wide open."

And then there it was: the shot that was heard around the world has now destroyed the lock, freeing little boy blue and Hortensia too from the door that they were locked in. "This isn't the same like _Deimos-3_ or _Gunboy vs. Zeta Gunboy_ or even the entire _Cig LEO Squadron_ series," Yang said as he felt the gun in his hand, "I'm a Woo Foo Warrior, not a child soldier!" "We're aware of it already; you and your sister fought guys like them!" the aardvark snapped attempting to stand up for herself, literally on her feet to be fair of course. Exiting the room slowly and fearfully with the gun in tow, the blue bunny whimpered, "but I didn't kill people, especially not like–––" "JUST DO IT, ALREADY!" Henry shouted to Yang as he shot the gunslinger dead and claimed ownership of the dead man's firearm instantly before passing it to her, earning a slow nodding agreement, "DO IT FOR YIN, OKAY?!"

If there was anything that they could agree upon, then it would be the simple fact that twoness is superior to loneliness itself; of course, it was one thing to simply stand by is but it was a whole lot different when three different people work together. The indigo hare moved forward again and started to backtrack his way out of the apartment with anticipation, finding yet another gunman to taking aim at while the others followed along. Nevertheless, Henry continued to lead little boy blue and her too on back to the ground floor, blasting away another watchman that had crossed their paths. To make matters worse, five more had spotted them and drew arms as they took aim; luckily, Yang had commandeered and assault rifle unleashed a sheer amount of gunfire at them, blasting the entire squadron away. The indigo rabbit walked over to one of the carcasses and prying away another assault rifle from its cold dead hands and claiming ownership; nevertheless, they had moved on once again. By then, the indigo hare had found a way out of the complex and had reached on through to the outside world, already finding two automobiles in the parking lot; afterwards, they had finally went their separate ways to achieve the singular goal: stopping Roark at once before it was too late.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh boy, this is a mouthful but I guess I should explain a few things here and there after all the crap I had inadvertantly put you all through these months waiting for the next chapter. First of all, there was a thing with Burton's POV: I wasn't sure what to do with him when Scotch was killed off in the last chapter so I looked up on the internet on what people would say when they lose a relative. Secondly, I was started to find myself a bit tapped out on Dave's POV so I had invented a lullaby for his mom to sing about; given that this is Yin Yang Yo and all, I didn't want a crappy commonly well known one since it would be too easy. Third, I gave Lena's father a POV since she is asleep in this chapter and some nightwear to don in this time of night; can't believe they had made box beds in the Middle Ages. Speaking of the Middle Ages, I had Hortensia utter Dutch profanity later on in the story as part of her distinguished accent to make her different from Melodia which uses diseases as the most potent form of them; now, I understand why Antonucci just rolled with it on Park 'n' Flush (_bitches_...). By the by, _Deimos-3,_ _Gunboy vs. Zeta Gunboy, _and _Cig LEO Squadron _are cultural allusions to real world video games franchises like Doom, Gundam, and Virtua Cop which I had used to reflect Yang's general personality; however, it did give me the idea to explore his recently newfound nervousness with killing people in real life since we don't see those characters killing the villians but rather beating the crap out of them making murder highly frowned upon when committed by heroes in general like them being kids. That should do it for me, now if you excuse me, I have articles that are due that I have not yet started so signing out now, see ya later.

P.S. - **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. Three King Combo Schooner Or Later

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is PenGator3 here today with Chapter Fourteen; for those of you wondering why Dominique didn't show up last chapter, he ran late with the writing again as usual so I had to beat him up once more.

Dominque (bandaged and angry): Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... da... mn... you... Sanzo...

Sanzo: Anyway's we hope you enjoy this one since it had taken me less than a fortnight to construct this so have fun with reading.

* * *

**Three King Combo ~Schooner Or Later~**

The atmosphere had now returned to a bright ocean of a dyed deep blue as if a cold and blistering snow was no longer going to fall down on the ground; in fact, it was a sunny day chasing the clouds away. The sleet that had stood neatly by the street piled up atop of another, some with the patches of black from lying over the concrete for a long period of time had now melted into a faint oblivion of nothingness. The buildings that had stood up tall and proud like royalty were evenly match looking down at the road in front of them silently as a white car had stopped by with little or no signs of the slushy residue detected by its tires; even so, the traffic at such time of day was by far nonexistent thankfully. These were houses that towered along with the telephone poles for that it was two levels above the ground each with bay windows sticking out of them like eyes. The telephone pole riddled with the determined and promising frown the person had shown was now starting to get blown away quickly. A bus stop was a commonplace thing any pedestrian would find while walking across the sidewalk to who s/he knows where to go; however, there was no main purpose that would come of it since that there were two young figures had just stepped out of that certain vehicle the minute the tires underneath were being halted by the driver who was one of the other that had exited out of just recently.

Outside the very hospital, the atmosphere was much more brighter and cheerier as if it had been given a prettier color than the dreadful gray; yet, just because it was shiny and all didn't mean that everyone had shared it and embraced it like if it were Christmas on a daily basis. Now here was this Woo Foo Warrior, who was supposed to be skillful in might, and yet somehow, the boy was walking down a lonely road, the only one that he has never known and doesn't know where it goes; but, there was also her and she walked along alone now on the empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams where the city never sleeps and she was the only one he'd walked with alone. Yang could feel the tears stinging his eyes and he squeezed them shut in an attempt to make them disappear; however, it would make up the fact that his shadow's among one that walks beside Hortensia as their hearts were the only thing that's beating as they sometimes wish that someone out there'll find them but 'til then, they had walked alone. As the blue rabbit had done so, life was walking down the line that divides itself somewhere in the mindset on the border()line of the edge and where it walked alone. Even though that Yang wasn't much of a doctor himself, let alone a certified on, he had read between the lines on what was messed up and everything's alright as the others checked those vital signs to know that Yin was still alive and the former had walked alone. Yet, life's shadow became the only one that walked beside them and their shallow hearts were also another thing that's beating as they sometimes wish that someone out there would find them but 'til then they had walked alone.

Then, just as it had seemed to have become hopeless, the lanky aardvark had noticed a stairway that would perhaps lead them one step closer to the girls so she went down; aware of this, the blue bunny followed her alongside. Each step they had taken was another step into plunging through darkness (both literally and metaphorically) like a walk toward the waters in a beach straight toward the sunset that's leaving the shore behind. Soon, when they had gotten to the door downstairs, Hortensia had finally opened it without any physiological obstruction or psychological hesitation whatsoever.

They had quickly looked around at the place and it was like some piece of royalty from a museum replicated for the purpose of weaving a story; in fact, it was a typical definition of it all. The countless paintings had adorned the annexing walls with artworks of many people, places, and things in a still life imitating artistry in any style, shape, and size whatsoever. The background was silent and clean as the bright lights stared down from the ceiling, giving off much of their evanescent energy around them. The ligneous flooring was only clothed in a tufted renascence sheer carpentry from this world sent from the girl whom leapt through time rich with the weavings of gold, silver, and crystal (jewels) yet seemed like that it was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. The furniture had lay abundant and commonplace coming around and about in many genres and styles as if they were the cream of the crop ready to be harvested before the chills of winter would visit them all with fatal hypothermia.

Still, there was no time to stop and look at the room with awe as the fact of Yin, Suzie, and now Melodia were in a most desperate need of a rescue nothing short. "Go ahead, but be careful; there's–––" the lanky aardvark warned Yang just as the latter entered the hallway as saw thin yet visible streams of redness standing in front of them. Thankfully, the blue hare had put his back up against the wall and passed by them without making any physical contact muttering angrily, "freaking laser beams; what are the odds of finding them?!" "Pressure pads turn them on and off," she had answered while following him alongside just as they disappeared upon the latter passing through, "if you walk through them, it will trigger the choking gas." "Oh great, tell me something I don't know!" Yang responded as he made a detour into a nearby kitchen and punched out a startled chef nearby. Walking out of there instantly, the blue rabbit found more people that had seen what had been done and threw another large punch at them before they could even react; later on, more had shown up as well but they were taken care of the same way that he had did to the first person that had been unfortunate to lay eyes upon. As soon as he found the staircase, he was scared off by the gunfire from upstairs as first, forcing Hortensia to fire the gun at them as they collapsed down on through and hit the floor. Traversing upstairs to the ground floor, he had ran past a sentry into another room just as the beams popped up just behind him; meanwhile, the lanky aardvark noticed this and said to him while shooting at the sentries outside quickly, "Yang, I'm blocked; I can't get in!"

Soon enough, when they had finally regrouped only another stairway had remained in front of them, yet another challenge for them to walk on upward towards whoever and/or whatever awaited them. As soon as some whirring was heard, it was blatantly obvious that the origins of the sound had belonged to another set of red streams, forcing Yang to retreat into another room; of course, the same ones had appeared from behind him as he had entered the next room and had crawled beneath some of them before placing his back against the wall to do whatever it took to avoid them. After regrouping with her, the blue hare found some other watchmen climbing up the stairs after them; while the former had dispatched them away with a few shots here and there, the latter had seen on come in the front of them and threw another large punch at him. Walking on upwards to the next floor, they had heard the same droning sounds once more belonging to yet another round of laser beams that had forced him to separate once again; this time however, just after the same ones had appeared from behind had forced him into crawling underneath a pool table he got up on a couch and used it as a platform to jump over the solitary one and into another room. While Yang had watched the last line of red streams disappear in front of him instantly, Hortensia had been shooting up a few men that crossed her path with lead. The next flight of stairs on upwards to the next floor was nothing short of a difference whatsoever as another round of laser beams had forced an act of separation once again between the tall aardvark and the blue rabbit once more; luckily, the room that the latter had fled into was a bedchamber where he got to jump up on the bed and used it to traverse on over into the bedroom. The room that had followed after the lavatory was ironically easy like Sunday morning for a boy like him since he had walked in between the chairs over the table and past the nightstand before exiting the room and regrouping with her again.

After hitting and running their way to the top, they enter into a white room looking around for them in there but no one was there; however, the screaming from the outside had drew their attention to peek out the window to a sight he could not believe with their eyes: Melodia was being shoved into the back of an estate car downstairs by Garnet. "Melody?!" Hortensia shrieked as she bangs on the window with her gun at the sight of the little aardvark tossed inside by the red caiman; to make matters even worse, the moment when the former and Yang runs downstairs out into the street in time to see the latter girl being driven off, they find the fastback smoldering up in flames, "focking Cankers!" "What are we going to do now?!" the blue bunny asked hesitantly as feelings of anger and angst flooded him when he witnessed the lanky individual fire her rounds in the car's direction. Calming down but still angry from this turn of events, she had turned to face him and said gloweringly, "I know what we're gonna do: we're gonna follow these klere after…!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry had now found himself back at the depository from yesterday with an assault rifle in his possession, determined to find who(m)ever this Magliozzi person is. "Get the guns loaded!" a scruffy voice was here as the indigo hare took a peek from the edge of the railing where he was standing behind and listened as he walked on over carefully to not gain attention from the latter even though no one had spotted him without making any mistakes earlier; soon, the coast was clear and it was time for the former to just move on in, "we're moving out for war!" "Crap, he's gonna get everyone killed here…!" another voice was heard as he gotten himself to walk down the stairway and whacked the man in front of him on the head instantaneously; afterwards, the former put his back up against the wall nearby a large crate carefully to remain overlooked. Henry peaked out from behind and found Roark (Junior) amongst several other people saying to them, "alright then, the location all set up."

Despite this the coast was clear again for the indigo rabbit to move past them and hide behind another crate to spy on from; soon, his ears had picked up a sound and it was coming from his orange sweater vest's pocket in him, rumbling as it had rang quietly not to attract attention from those nearby him and reveal his location. "Yang, I'm at the depot; he is about to leave and has gotten half the mob going with him…" he said into the phone after pulling it out along with some earphones to listen to, "I need some back-up." "That's the thing: those bastards just took off with Melodia so why don't _you_ go get some help from the Specs!" Yang's angry voice had only screamed into Henry's ears. Irritated by that tone of voice, the indigo bunny responded to little boy blue over the phone, "I'm out of there, suspended; my boss, the bastard you executed, had belonged to Roark so unless I get him, I've got no way of clearing my name…!" "Welcome to my world!" Yang countered Henry instantly, "every cop, every villain in this city wants me dead and I've got to rescue them." "You agreed, Yang; it's you and me now, us against them!" the indigo hare reminded little boy blue in response, watching the men stockpile the ammunition into the vans. He heard another voice other the phone clearly in the background, belonging to Hortensia in a warning tone, "you don't owe him anything." "Just listen: his son must be heading for the meeting; Roark intends to sort out all the loose ends," Henry spoke as the details were given out, "it's at some old cargo ship called 'Reina Del Sol' at Dindal Harbor; he's gonna take care of everyone."

"You must be messing with me; what's he going there for?!" Yang had asked the indigo rabbit in an interrogative tone. The adult answered little boy blue in a mere instant, "Well think about it this way: they're taking your sister there along with my sister and your friend as well on over; he was going to deliver you to all the kings out there and their horses and their men after what you had done to Humpty Dumpty: Lafayette, Sotomayor, and Zoutman. Since now he's out to finish it: Roark's gonna blow the whole thing sky high so you better get there; go rescue them and I'll go for him and the detonator."

After hanging up, Henry pulled the earpieces out of him and was treated to the sounds of vans pulling out; now, it was safe for him to emerge from the crate at once. The indigo bunny moved forward again and started to search for a way out of the depot with ease, finding yet another gunman to taking aim at while running. Nevertheless, he continued on blasting away another watchman that had crossed his paths; unfortunately, his assault rifle has finally depleted of ammunition instantly. Henry walked over to one of the carcasses and prying away a scattergun from its cold dead hands and claiming ownership; nevertheless, he had moved on once again. By then, the indigo hare had found a way out of the complex and had reached on through to the outside world, already finding two automobiles in the parking lot; afterwards, he had finally went onward to achieve his goals: stopping Roark at once and saving his family before it was too late.

* * *

Now, there was Burton's house that was surrounded by the dead dry greensward outside in the midst of the cold air that was right within the fair Novi Finis City where Coop was in the bathtub, stripped of last night's clothes as he had sensed the icy brisk atmospheric oxygen dousing the golden feathers on the owner's body. The chicken then closed the curtains behind him and had placed his hand on the one in the middle and then the nearby knobs as well; before long, water shot out of its nozzle and onto him, bringing a (more or less) lukewarm feeling around. His eyes were closed shut as he scrubbing his face, wiping away the pores with soap by using his fingertips to massage the cleanser all over for thirty seconds as he first concentrated on the hairline, then paying special attention to the forehead, nose, and nostrils, next around the mouth and chin, and finally his cheeks. Next, Coop was cleansing the neck using upward strokes with the soapy washcloth then rubbed down his shoulders as spume seeped down from behind. Then the golden yellow chicken scoured his chest as the soapy foams were being left behind as they dripped around the down to his lower torso; still, more bubbles circled around his tail feathers as his washcloth soothingly polished them all. Soon, he had bent over and started washing his legs from top to bottom 'til the washcloth reached his feet as they were scrubbed along with its palm and between the toes. The moment Coop was completely covered in foam the showerhead's nozzle fixed onto him, rinsing his body around as the suds slithered down away from onto him and down into the drain.

Using the very same water, the chicken started dousing his ginger hair gently as the water soaked it in completely. He had carefully reached for a shampoo on a rack beneath the showerhead, squirted some on his tresses, and started lathering it inclusively 'til the hair had turned into a peachy light apricot color; subsequently, the water from the showerhead cleanse it of the shampoo. Repetition followed as Coop spout some more of it, lathered those locks entirely again with increased fruition, and rinsed it all over again. It wasn't long before he switched out a bottle of shampoo with a bottle of conditioner from the same rack the golden yellow chicken got it from; likewise, he squeezed it in the same spot where the shampoo landed, lathered it, and rinsed that hair on his head once more.

As the water on his body still remained wet and moist, he quickly turned off the nozzle which stopped spraying water over his body. Coop then opened the curtains and stepped out the tub carefully as her feet landed on the ceramic floor. Aware of the moisture dripping down beneath, the chicken had gone to the closet nearby, picked out a towel, dried himself off with it, and then wrapped around his waist compactly. He had also picked out another smaller towel and wrapped it over his carroty hair in hopes of ceasing the dripping water from turning colder than the currently lukewarm temperature.

Coop then went towards the sink where it had a mirror above it and picked out a violet toothbrush; conjointly, he opened up cap from a tube of toothpaste, separated the crown by itself, picked up the tube, constricted out some on the bristles, sat the toothpaste back down whereas the toothbrush raised upward in its place, brought the bristles to his teeth, and started brushing them. The chicken had went to his back teeth and work in a clockwise direction the moment her orange toothbrush pointed the bristles toward the gum line, in an acute angle, circularly in motion; quickly, the bristles rolled away from there as it swept the surface of the tooth, removing the food and plaque on them. He continued working in a clockwise direction as he ended with the lower molars on one side, repeating what had been done earlier as it was now for the inside surface of the upper and lower molars. Coop then started to brush the back surface of his upper-front teeth as the tip of the toothbrush's head was the only section that was in that mouth, directing the bristles toward the gum line with a flicking motion down the surface of the tooth going on for at least three times. The tip of the toothbrush's bristles faced toward the gum line again as it flicked upwards away from it in a sweeping motion twofold, brushing the biting surface of his upper and lower premolars and molars respectively and circularly. The chicken brushed his tongue around spherically for thirty seconds with another following along as his violet toothbrush clean the insides of the cheeks, bringing a rough approximate time of one minute. Soon, he had finally finished brushing his teeth by rinsing them all out with mouthwash as he spat it out into the sink; a somewhat fake smile was flexed in the mirror as it assured that the job was done well. Coop then turned on the sink, washed the violet toothbrush free of fluoride, and sat it down in a nearby cup; sequentially, he turned the water off, brought the cap and the tube of toothpaste together, closed them tightly together, sat the toothpaste back down on the edge of the sink, picked out some floss and a comb from the cabinet, unsnarled his locks, and left the lavatory.

Looking for some article of clothing to wear for the day, Coop found them all in a set laid out on his bedside consisting of a white shirt, a black necktie, and some slacks. The golden yellow chicken then took off his towel and started to first put some boxers on his legs; afterwards, he dressed himself in that white shirt as he was now fully dressed. He was now ready to put on the pants as he had picked them up and clothed it over the knickers, no longer ashamed by them anymore than ever before. Though Coop was neither in a towel nor in the nude, the soft texture of the bedroom carpentry sent a message reminded him to seek warmth and he did; before long, he pulled out some black socks from the drawer and he did; next, he put some black shoes from his yesteryears on both of his feet.

Walking down the steps, the chicken had found two other people, the antelopes in this household dressed in a similar clothing scheme: the little one was in his suit and tie rather than the signature jacket and pants that were worn up 'til yesterday while the mother was wearing a hat with a woven screen in front of her eyes above along with a jacket and a sarong. As they had regrouped in the living room, it was blatantly obvious that they were ready to venture on to the next destination beyond his house. No matter what the case, time was now running short.

In an instant, the remaining family had just left the ingot home behind them at once and now they were right in the cold cruel world of today. Coop had seen a red door and now wanted it painted black; no colors anymore for that he had wanted them to turn into black. They'd see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes but they had to turn their heads until this darkness goes. Coop then sees a line of cars and they were all painted black, with spring flowers and his love Yin, both never to come back. Burton then seen people turn their heads and quickly look away; like a newborn baby it just happens every day. Now Coop had looked inside himself and sees that his heart is black, that red door that just happens to been painted black; perhaps, he'll fade away and not have to face the facts for it was not easy facing up when that whole world is black, no more will that green sea go turn a deeper blue nor he couldn't foresee this thing happening to the pink rabbit too. Maybe if the chicken had looked hard enough into the setting sun then perhaps his love will laugh alongside with him before the next morning comes. Now they were all seeing a big door and it happens to be black, no colors anymore for it has been turned to black as more of the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes turning their heads away until their darkness goes. Nevertheless, Coop wants to see it all painted black like the night and as coal; even so, he wants to see the sun blotted out from the sky too and just as well painted black.

* * *

Now, it was back to the home where Dave resided with his fellow beings in that deserted town; however, instead of the boy (tree stump in question) who has lived or father Hal or even mother Ai, it was brother Chip in his own bedroom remaining instead. The ceiling was still suspended ten feet from the ground with the outside world being a main source of light in this room rather than a fan like usual ceilings had, along with many others. The background still remained blank, unworthy of any color for it was unfitting for any scenario so far especially this late during the season of winter; not even the morning star could brighten it up but rather shine some light to it all nonetheless. The baked and broiled terracotta flooring also remained unchanged as well just like the ceiling and the walls within that room, fitting to this gray and dingy aura within this somewhat depressing atmosphere. The window was still present but it was now closed, shutting out the elemental air from the night before that had grown cold and distant like a husband who'd confessed to being a collectivist opponent. The trundle bed within that bedroom now had the thick comforter along with the thin sheets being put in its place since last night; additionally, these items were clearly not on their own accord this time.

A young tree stump slept in his bed with a determined and enraged look in the face of an older individual who was ironically satisfied at best with whatever was going on. Soon, he'd suddenly gasped himself awake, sitting up in the bed in heavy panting as he looked around in the barren room where he'd dwelled. Chip was already in his noteworthy attire right now, the hat that was on his head and the shoes that were on his feet had all matched each other's crimson ensemble. The boy tree stump had clenched his fists and stared at the bed like as if he had believed it knew the secret to the answer to what peace was; after all, it was at best generally accepted. For a fair share of long hours, he had slept in this room of night but for a scant few years of nothingness he had lived in this environment and he had never truly enjoyed a single moment of it. The stardust memories were already painful enough alone to give out a reminder of the grim reality that now was just today.

Anyway, Chip had noticed for a fact that the room was of a brighter shade of color, the result of the warm kind sun rising to awaken the cold cruel world to purity; subsequently, he had got up out of bed. No use in wasting any hour of daylight that longer, the tree stump had scoured his room for whatever he'd needed for today with the intention of discarding them all into a leather sack. Today was going to be different from yesterday since it was already over and done with whereas it has just started off undisputed; in all fairness, yesterday had made it very refreshing: the moment when Chip had seen Stephen burning alive in front was a triumph of the will. Unknowingly, the tree stump had plunged his victim's family into a deep depression that had seemed endless at worst but he did not care; after all, his own family had suffered too with the youngest of them all suffering the most. He was neither happy nor sad either as these were seen as the default emotions of his brother Dave but rather angry and calm like the vast magnificent oceans of the world.

Chip was now on his own once more this time with feeling for now he'd to go back to someplace where. As the tree stump had exited the room within the building, he was now outside as the sun already came and started shining after the hours of darkness that the moon had reign over was now gone; still, the luster of it all was the meaning of nothingness to him anyway. Eyeing the ladder in front of him, he started to edge towards it with the intent to climb down it until he'd reached ground zero and go on with the day. Not even wanting to stick around any further since the entire village was starting to bother him a bit Chip had done disperse from this place at once, not wanting to squander the early bird special he had just awakened to earlier. Needless to say, however, today was going to be much different this time around, especially for that boy tree stump like him.

* * *

Now there was Boomer ready to leave the little village that was, his nephew's tumbledown home the crown jewel that still stands as it is despite being locked out by the rest of the world which they once called their neighbors. Looking around it all it seemed like that for what it's worth, the russet hobgoblin seemed a bit much more relieved that it wouldn't have to undergo another day of being caught up in a snowstorm (or night depending on the circumstances of course) any much longer than expected, let alone anticipated either. Perhaps to him it was just another day where he could see the ash like snow covering the brilliant green; now the viridian sea was now in rule once more, this time with feeling. Luckily, it was just another restless night chased away by the golden sun as the gentle breeze was whispering over the layers of few that had took a step outside into the cold cruel world that is. Any normal person at this time in the later quarters of the day would still dare not go outside for to must not walk into the cold early morning hours but rather sleep in; of course, Boomer was an exception. In spite of it all that intend to prune the lifeblood out of the denizens within its own two hands the people still held onto hope for it was all they had to help keep themselves alive as it were the only way that they'll survive (along with faith, charity, dreams, resolutions, and expectations as well) no matter how irrational it had seemed to begin with in a nutshell.

As the russet hobgoblin looked up to that tall, gray, and flinty barrier with boredom and wonder within his pupils, the man started to see two men in front of it a tad bit far away: while that Kern was blatantly within his range of eyesight, there was also another man as well. First, for starters, one of them was a big vermillion ox of a similar weight compared to the bull()dog whom was thin like Boomer. Secondly, the big vermillion ox had a set of thin black hair on his head that had unsuccessfully camouflaged itself with the rest of the fur on his massive body. The big vermillion ox's face was as clear as a bell, free from being the hotspot for zits, pimples, spots, and boils but his eyes were leant into the shape of capsules. The big vermillion ox wore a clothing set of a black suit and a purple tie over his white shirt along with some brown shoes.

"Boomer!" Kern voice from the other end had said to the russet hobgoblin as the latter heard the former called out that name that was directed to the recipient for it was in broad daylight better known simply as morning, "get over here right now!" "Yo, I'm right here as usual, man; who is this all 'bout up in here dat-der guy…?" Boomer answered to the bull()dog as the latter turned the former's attention to the big vermillion ox up in front. Said individual in question quickly responded back to the russet hobgoblin gruffly, "the name's Kier Waterston, Kerns here had told me that this motherfucker Roark had invited our boss over to the Reina about at least an hour ago and it was about that brat who torn up the warehouse and made off with our goddamn cash!" "Dang you can't be serious, man…!" Boomer squawked back to Kier in disbelief, "who was it…?!" "Well, it seems that whoever did this damage last night had turned out to be Yangzhou Wong; I know it sounds crazy and I hardly believe it myself but it looked like he was teenager boy and he had just killed Commissioner Scotch!" Kern answered the russet hobgoblin steadily, justified by this series of unfortunate events here and there. Boomer sweated in an astonishing surprise but kept his cool and then said, "YO, YOU'RE CRAZY!" "It doesn't matter; anyways, our boss wants you to come along with us over there at the harbor immediately," the bull()dog responded somewhat flustered as he took a deep breath between intervals before continuing on, "it seems that Roark had supposedly caught him but I don't believe that a Senator like him would keep hold of a child soldier that easily." "Alright then," were the two words that Boomer had just said to Kern just as the three quickly started to leave the village instantly, the ox treading along behind them at once, demanding to find an explanation for all this happening.

* * *

Then the quiet grasslands where the hills had stood tall and proud like buildings within in the municipal concrete jungle was now liberated from the icy tundra that had been melted away by the very hotness of it all around. Many of the mountainsides currently had almost all of the fertile jade grass poking upright along with the vegetated flora that had been sprouting up from it all, outnumbering the few surviving patches of snow from the night before even more thanks to the kingdom's overture to the sun. The breeze had even warmed down a bit more significantly, thanks to the sun outside where its golden light had burst through the firmaments like a beam of ray segments. As it was started to seem that things couldn't get any better than this, the shades of colors had brightened up because of this initial time of day, looking as if hope was now within its reach whereupon the midst of the blue sky above the land. Even the lake had now no longer posed to be an immediate threat to anyone that dared to traverse this path because of its newly returned liquidity.

Among one of the hills dwelled a large fissure filled the void and inside it all other than just a campfire and a few boxes were still a family of ogres; as a matter of fact, it was actually Roger (Junior) and his family now currently asleep; but, that did not mean that they were dead at all for if they were, then an explanation was in long due for this moment. Apparently, it would seem that the ogres in question were still tired choosing to sleep on in past the rest of the very morning; perhaps, it was possible that it would do little to stop this feeling. But even if it did more, then for some reason the feeling itself would be somewhat stronger than the desire to slumber but not strong enough to be considered lethal or maybe because they was still tired. Irregardless, the family was sleeping in heavenly peace due to the fact that nobody or better yet nothing at all was bothering them with the taboo noise of outsiders even as the complaint had already taken form. After all, it was the least that the ogres could do for themselves in order to be ready to seize the day; besides, they were just fine already since no harm ever came to them to begin with.

* * *

Now, Lena slept on the bed that was inside the bedroom hours ago and still snored quietly; just abruptly, she had woken up from her slumber with a yawn and got out of her divan as the bare feet touched the lonely wooden floor slowly. Grabbing onto the blue housecoat to wear, the canine cub slowly stood up straight and started to leave her bedroom tiredly, heading towards the bathroom nearby as those amethysts in her eyes were still partially glued to the floor. The moment it was finally located, she had then shut the door behind herself, went towards the bathtub, and opened the curtains which revealed the entrance. Looking at the nightwear that was worn to bed last night Lena first discarded the negligee and then the undergarments from her body; now, the she was bared, sensing the icy brisk of winter creep from the outside as it was dousing the turquoise fur on the owner's body. Taking knowledge of the mixer tap's three handles, the canine cub had placed her hands on the two knobs, one with hot water clockwise and the other in a semicircle as water shot out of its spout and onto the tub as it started to go down the drain; afterwards, she had found a cap nearby and placed it directly over the drain, causing the water to fill up the bathtub slowly. As the water inside was starting to overflow, she had quickly turned the knobs to the opposite direction it was in to release the water tightly, stopping the water from pouring out of the spigot. Lena then opened the curtains and stepped into the tub carefully as her feet landed in the water, bringing a (more or less luke)warm feeling to her body as she sat inside 'til head and shoulders was above the water. As those rosy cheeks turned red, the canine cub finally sighed in such gorgeous bliss for that if peace and tranquility were her true parents, resting comfortably as she closed her eyes slightly.

She then reached her hand out for a taupe washcloth and an orange bar of soap and commenced to be washing herself. The elongated auricles on the proprietor's head were the foremost target as Lena's washcloth went both inside and outside of them with such ease. Secondly, the canine cub started scrubbing her face starting with the cheeks; in addition, she had wiped the nostrils underneath her proboscis. Next, the canine cub bristled around her neck with the soapy washcloth before starting to wash under both her forearms and underarms when all was said and done; luckily, the restricted hot washcloth then rubbed around those broad cold shoulders as spume seeped down her back. Then, she had scoured her chest as soapy foams were being left behind as they dripped around and down to her lower torso. More bubbles then circled around backside as the taupe washcloth soothingly polished Lena's legs from top to bottom 'til it had reached the feet as they were scrubbed along with its soles and between her toes. The moment that the canine cub was completely covered in foam she had sat back down again, rinsing her around as the (soap)suds slithered down away from the blue fur and down into the water.

Now she had resided inside the bathwater, reposing unobtrusively as she started to bask in the confines of warmth that had enveloped her in these folds, relieved at best now that she was there. The taupe washcloth was now floating away from Lena as she started to close her eyes and relax away, the lavender cheeks darkening into a reddening maroon underneath her faint sickly gaze while her sweat had pooled from the forehead and dripped down into the bathwater. Because of her lacking of undergarments, only the lathered water inside her bathtub clothed the sickly stripped canine cub with sanitation, virtue, and health. Basically, it was already obviously sure enough here instantly that within that very bathroom inside that house, Lena was all alone again naturally. The early morning hours of the day was nothing short of a blessing for the canine cub to bathe since that her father was still sleeping in at this time of day; even so, her sports were starting to fade away, a blessing indeed. However, just because her luck was starting to change for the better instantly, it did not mean that she was getting completely well again either.

Soon, Lena had then started thinking about the yesterday in particular she'd spent confined inside that house like usual before while nestling in the inviting high temperature of the bathwater itself. Since that yesterday morning, the canine cub had woken up screaming from literal nightmare that had resembled too much of what had happened when she was younger, a result of grim reality that is nevertheless like today. She also had to bathe to get these insurmountable feelings of fear and dread out of her mind, which is what she was doing right now albeit for different reasons compared to what she was doing back then. Lena had also been treated to this unusual documentation of a recent crime wave that was on the news lately and how Yang somehow got into the picture whilst eating some chicken noodle soup from the bowl. Even so, the canine cub had written it all in that maroon diary of her later on, summarizing the entire day she had witnessed to from the sidelines along with the weeks prior to it before indulging in yet another round of sleep. This is where she was right here and now, bathing early in the morning.

Anyways, Lena had quickly unplugged the drain, sucking up the water into the shape of a whirlpool that remained there until it was all gone down; then, she opened the curtains and stepped out the tub carefully as her feet landed on the ceramic floor. As the canine cub had become aware of the moisture dripping down her body she found a towel that was from only yesterday, picked it up, dried off with it from head to toe, and then wrapped it around her body compactly in hopes of ceasing the dripping water from turning colder as the weather outside and its temperature. She had then picked the housecoat back up and wrapped it over to censure her once partial nudity; before she could even leave for now, she had went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of unguent to rub on her skin in anticipation for the ailment to go away. As Lena had left the lavatory, she'd squirted out some pinkish formulated emulsion and rubbed it all over her arms, wrists, and hands while she coughed hoarsely throughout the hallway.

The canine cub had done so for a while until she had returned to her bedroom in little time in all. Looking for some article of clothing to wear, she had gone off to an adjacent dresser and opened it, pulling out some undergarments from there, consisting of only a pair of knickers and an undershirt before she closed the drawer back up. Lena then took off her bathrobe and towel afore starting to first put the knickers on her legs; afterwards, she dressed herself in the matching undershirt as it now displayed the midriff and her navel. Though the canine cub was neither in a towel nor in the nude, the soft texture of the wooden floorboards sent a message reminded her to put her housecoat back on her body and she did; next, she found some slippers from underneath her bed and put them on her feet. Now, Lena was fully dressed as she started to return to the bed again, this time out to watch some television.

* * *

Meanwhile, the situation was finding itself at a local repository which was supposed to serve as the final rung of it all happenings; nearby it, however, was a freighter. Like the depots in the existing world of the living, it too was surrounded by many buildings: some were old, others were new, a few were borrowed, and even one was blue; irregardless, it was as large as a prestigious university. Though a brick wall was present along with a gate to keep things in check for what goes in and out of there, there was also large shipping containers made of corrugated weathering steel that had a length of roughly over half a chain long resting on the cargo ship; be that as it may, much of them stood on top of one another. The sound of heavy machinery doing its purpose had filled the atmosphere busily in contrast to the blank ambience within the outside world; overall, it was a sight to see in an urban jungle made up of concrete pavement right where the car was parked in. As it had already balked at the depot, the owner of the white fastback was on the prowl.

Soon, out of that car in question, came a driver whom was none other than Henry himself emerging onto the pavement and into the sunlight that has basked the environment with its light. Standing upfront on the right, the indigo bunny looked at the gargantuan ship with a rather certainly rightful suspicion for that it had reminded him of the mission itself, a possible location for wherever the girls were. He even saw it as a reminder of how it was quickly abandoned in a period of time; even so, the time was rather day when the golden sun had heralded in a dark dawn, a dawn brought forth by none other than Eradicus himself and what had followed after it. Either way, the only thing that had mattered to Henry right now was how it was possible to find the missing persons in there and to do that he had to be accomplished utilizing the three factors: agility, freshness, and halcyon.

Nevertheless, the indigo hare found himself walking up towards the ship surrounded by loneliness with an assault rifle in both hands, determined to find Yin and Suzie in there, anticipating the presence of unfavorable characters as he went up to the sentry and bashed him on the head instantaneously. He had put his back up against the wall as so while watching the crane transfer the red barrels from the docks to the freighter, waiting for an open window to show itself. Basically, Henry was all alone by himself with his thoughts alongside with the unconscious body of the guard he had clobbered earlier on minutes ago; to make matter even worse, he was hopelessly outnumbered as well. While that no one had simply spotted the indigo rabbit at all, it was clear that any attempt to disperse from his current location would spell out is on fate being sealed instantly. In his mind, he had remembered two things: fate is a cruel mistress speaking of destiny in its decrees but time was a compassionate force that sought to repeal them through occasions; though that he didn't expect for his sister Suzie to be kidnapped, he realized that patience is necessary at best of moments. Speaking of time though, Henry watched as the crane had just lifted up last set of barrels being transported to the ship, a sign of the times that had opened up the window of opportunity.

Of course, the way it was opened had proved it to be from the most unlikely source: the lanky aardvark fires two shots in the air, garnering the attention of the others on board before another pair were expelled at one of the barrels, creating a large explosion that kills them on the other side of the boat for the indigo bunny to watch. Afterwards, she had turned to Henry and said, "don't look so surprised I'm your fucking backup; you should have wait for me before you came here on your own!" "Well I ought to thank you for saving my ass out there just now, but what was that for?!" the indigo hare shouted at Hortensia as he started firing upon the attacking gunmen in front of them, "you could have just had us killed for doing something that!" "CAN WE JUST GET TO SAVING THEM ALREADY?!" Yang screamed as the lanky aardvark did the same to the remaining ones behind Henry, irritated by the collective sounds of gunfire pounding the former's ear(drum)s with reckless abandon.

If there was anything that they could agree upon, then it would be the simple fact that while talk is cheap, it is never a free action at all; besides, arguing would had caused more distractions for the three of them at a time like this. The indigo hare moved forward again and started to find his way into the massive hull of the cargo ship with anticipation, finding yet another gunman to taking aim at while the others followed along and aided him alongside. Nevertheless, Henry continued to lead little boy blue and her too into the lobby, blasting away another fair share of watchmen that had crossed their paths. To make matters worse, a few more had spotted them and drew arms as they took aim; luckily, Hortensia had commandeered an assault rifle unleashed a sheer amount of gunfire at them, blasting the entire squadron away. The indigo rabbit walked over to one of the carcasses and pried away shotgun rifle from its cold dead hands and claiming ownership; nevertheless, they had moved on once again this time down in the generator room. By then, they had now found their way into the bottom of the ship's hull and had reached on through to the other side of it, finding a storage room filled with many boxes and Garnet waited for them.

In an instant a large thud was heard, coming from a wooden crate being dropped by a crane before being lifted up back in the air; the cause of it all: the red caiman himself. Garnet looked across to find Yang in amongst the three people and taunted, "you're here? Boss thought that you would never show up to the party." "After what you bastards had done, why would I turn down the opportunity to make my entrance?!" the blue bunny screamed back at the red caiman, "besides, the only way to stop a little guy like me is with machine guns then you can kiss my butt and call it ice cream, Captain Overbite; come and fight properly and I'll kick the crap out of you!" "FUCK YOU!" another voice was instantly heard from behind, belonging to none other than Tanner himself thanks to Henry's memory from yesterday driving a forklift into their path at high speeds; luckily, the latter and the other two dodged hurriedly. In response, Yang recovered from this action and kicked the forklift in Garnet's direction, causing an explosion that incinerates the two men instantly; afterwards, the boy watched it and commented, "wow, so much for fighting them old school; I would have broken that thing with my face." "Well, it's for your benefit that it had happened; those pest kops would've never agreed to it," the lanky aardvark said to the blue hare reassuringly, "let's go; I bet the girls are in the stern in front of us."

Nevertheless, when they had reached there with little to no opposition whatsoever, the discovery was at best unbelievable for the three in presence: Yin, Suzie, and Melodia were all there bounded by chains near the red crates. "Yin… YIN?!" Yang called out his sister's name with tears welling up in his eyes as started to approach the girls quickly. The pink rabbit looked up to hear her brother approaching rapidly and had tearfully accepted the loving embraced from him in an instant, "YANG! I can't believe I'm glad to see you again!" Hortensia follows them there and starts chewing through the ropes binding the ginger's arms in an attempt to untie the latter free from them. "Henry!" the indigo bunny heard his younger sister call out his name as he was the last to approach the others, picking her up in a hug, "I thought you were dead!" "I just glad that you are okay, Suzie…" Henry responded with a tear dropping from his eye and sp(l)attering onto Suzie's forehead.

Despite this warm and fuzzy feeling of resolution hanging in the air of the stern, it was never enough to disarm the environment's cold and sharp numbness outside of it. After freeing Melodia, the lanky aardvark looked to find a contraption resting on the crimson compartments guessing correctly, "so this is the bomb, right. You could blow up half of the entire city with that thing but don't worry, it's not activated; although, I'd love to know who's got the detonator. In all that carnage, they even forgot to detonate it." "Well, don't think they still won't; where's the remote?" the indigo hare asked only to find that nobody says anything especially not the ginger who was freeing Yin from these heavy chains, "there's still a detonator loose on this heap of junk; where is he?!" "Who cares; we're all still alive now let's get the Hell out of here!" Hortensia answered back as she now watched the newly freed pink rabbit zap a numinous ray of blue from the fingertip and towards the chain links that bounded her younger purple counterpart, turning the achromatic steel into blades of flamboyant grass. Nevertheless, Henry had responded instantly, "well, that might be okay for you, but it's high time we did away with all the schemes."

"I agree with you…" another voice was heard as the five were directed to seeing Roark (Junior) being held hostage by someone behind him holding a gun wearing an uncomfortable beam; of course, the former was indeed aware of the armed adolescents in front of them quickly, "drop the piece; you as well, crazy man." It was another light jade aardvark just like Morgan except that he was with a black hairstyle flowing down to the rear of the décolletage, black like the door that the golden chicken had seen. A sapphire crown had rested on the owner's head; the color which was matching the rest of the attire that he also wore as well but that was all there was to be said about it for that he was at best respectable. The jade aardvark's eyes were a fissile green like an ocean of the strongest acids known to the world, forcing these pupils to see nothing anger all around him regardless of direction whatsoever; in fact, the arched eyebrows alone had helped him even strike fear in poor Suzie's heart. The three freckles had rested on his snout above the frown he was wearing for everyone to be aware of: the young swine up in front of him, the indigo bunny who'd put the assault rifle down in front of the trembling others, and especially the lanky female who did the same in his sights.

"Father…!" Hortensia muttered in a glower, recognizing the older male instantly as her golden eyes arched into the same formation like his in a similar emotion too while at several of the gunman surrounded them all. Despite this, the aardvark in blue had this to say for them about it so far, "well... it finally looks like we've got all our problems under one roof, don't it? Mister Stuk Vuil arranges a meeting and it's supposed to be a demilitarized zone but as soon as we sit down, guns start going off all over the place; now, we think this kanker might be showing a little bit of bad faith especially considering all the trouble we've been having with this vigilante over there and then... we find his rotjoch here trying to sneak off the boat. We come down here and find it's like a fokking slaughterhouse; now... it's a good job I brought my boys along so somebody... better start telling me what the hel is going on here and why my daughter is in there with them. Otherwise, there's going be a lot more tering spilt aboard this ship."

The stern was bathed in silenced once more, everyone having listened to her father's harangue with a general combination of fear and loathing that had kept on rolling along at once while the rest remained quiet. "I can explain…" Yang fearfully peeped slowly, earning only the man's glower instantaneously and nothing else to offer, "I can explain everything." "I should hope you can for your sake, son because you've got a few people here who would like serious words with you!" the aardvark in blue responded to the young hare. His daughter then joined into the conversation at Yang's side, "please, let him speak… let's find out what has been going on here lately." "I should just kill the brat here, Hortensia…!" the elder girl's name ringed as her father then turned back to the blue rabbit again, "you have caused me and my sons a lot of grief!" "Father, please hear him out on what he's got to say; surely such a great man as yourself is smart enough to not believe the lies that were told," Hortensia pleaded with the elder male aardvark in a rational tone. Roark (Junior) then interrupted as well, albeit on his own accord, "what did my father tell you? He'd arranged this meeting to hand over the boy that's been causing you all these problems, the boy who had caused you all an injury, the boy who topped Morgan and here he is... delivered on a silver fuckin' platter... just like he'd promised!"

"Shut it, insolent whelp, you're father promised us the situation would be cool: no heavies, and yet the goddam ship was crawling with your friend's rats!" Kier said as he had appeared from the other side of the stern alongside with Kern, the russet hobgoblin, and a few others more with them, "your father promised us the crazy man but instead, we have to come down here and find him for ourselves; I think the best solution to the problem is we just do you now so what you say, Franny-boy?"

"I agree; kill him now…!" another voice had joined in as many of the black clad soldiers had now revealed themselves to the others quickly for everyone to see, armed with swords rather than firearms. Both they and the declaration as well had belonged to yet another light jade aardvark as well donning a light blond wig that had stood tall and proud like a king of the land despite being a tad bit shorter than the black haired one. A ruby crown had rested on the owner's head; the color which was matching the rest of the attire that he also wore as well but that was all there was to be said about it for that he was at best respectable. The jade aardvark's eyes were dyed a deep blue like an iceberg that tears into a luxurious vessel, contracting a calmly cold yet calculating cistern piercing from its iris; in fact, the arched eyebrows alone were tame compared to Hortensia's father. The three freckles had rested on his snout above the frown he was wearing for everyone to be aware of: the young swine up in front of him, the indigo bunny who'd put the assault rifle down in front of the trembling others, and especially the lanky female who did the same in his sights.

As the shadowy soldiers surrounded Yang, only Melodia stood in front of him, expecting them to stop what they're doing at once for they had acknowledged her presence hurriedly and genuflected. The ginger then turned to the surprised commander at the left and shrieked, "are you all blind; can't you see what's going on here?" "Let the girls go, please?" the blue bunny had begged, blue beads bleeding from his amethysts, "I'll take what's coming but it's not their fault; let my sister and his sister go; all it's ever been about is them. Just hear me out."

"Fine, I'm listening…" the aardvark in red had said, signaling for the black swordsmen to fall back at once as Yang stood alone once more, the center of attention as usual like the past. Just as a brief silence was in the midst, only the blue hare raised up his voice after wiping away those tears, "those bastards kidnapped Suzie and Yin, right in the hotel the night before in front of me and Henry. He kidnapped then and when they found out I was related to them, he and his son had blackmailed me into doing jobs all over town but the only part I couldn't figure out was why he was having me take turns in hitting all of youse. I did it, I admit it and I'll take what's coming but I was protecting them both; they deserve a chance, don't they? He'd played us all like a game of chess... sending me against you and then watching you take chunks out of each other while he sat back and ate his spaghetti pasta."

"Oh, bring out the fuckin' violins; you're breaking my bleeding heart!" the swine had mocked Yang defiantly, still ignorant to his own situation, "you can't seriously be listening to this mad shit cunt, aren't you? He stole that toy soldier from your museum, Francis, nearly killed your friend Morgan, and had your daughter aided him on his criminal schemes, Acher; basically, he's GONE LOOP THE FUCKIN' LOOP!"

"Why do you think he had brought you all here, to give you Yang, right; I think someone would have got to him eventually right, either you guys or the police but ask me this: who do you think has benefited the most from all this strife, who would like you people out of the way so that things would be just a piece of cake to eat up, and who would be mad enough to plant a bomb that would blow up half the waterfront just to make sure he had no rivals?" Chip suddenly interjected, spreading clarity amongst them as he had appeared with twin submachine pistols in both his hands.

Another voice had also interjected right away the first to realize such, "oh, so you stay right where you are; your father would had prefer them old days without competition, suggesting that he would want to help us with our problems, but all the while it's a joke he's playing on us: you want to blow up the whole town with that?" The order directed to Roark (Junior) with that winded voice originated from a gray dragon of some sort yet taller than Ryo and older too as well. A blue coat had been donned (up)on wearer that was layered above the teal attire he was dressed in to see, similar to Acher's but more foreign and humble. The dragon's feet were nothing more than like Gillman's as well, albeit with thin toes that could accept any kind of footwear if any attempt was made to wear them whatsoever.

"Your father's a fokking histrionic, even in this new decade but we had been around here since when Dynamite had beaten the Lucan huppelkuts and forced them into their Brave New World while ours became multi-cultural and it had stayed that way but only people like you never realized it; I mean, you're like a bad hangover from a different era, an era... that's about to end…!" Acher said as he aimed his gun at the swine before turning to face his daughter, "I'm letting you go, Hortensia, and your boyfriend, your friend, and the girl. Look... I know what your boyfriend did... and I know why he did it... but it still doesn't make it right, doesn't it? I lost some good people of mine because of him, people that I'm going to miss; now... I'm letting him go, child, but he should get out of here by tonight, okay…?! Don't let me ever see your boyfriend's face in this town again, do you hear me?"

Silence had regained control once more as the blue rabbit nodding in agreement but sure enough this wouldn't last any longer. "Acher, I had expected better from you; zis boy has slew many men and it has been very bad for business," Francis responded, surprised by his ally's responded. Acher turned to him and spoke as the soldiers confer with one another, "I ask this as a favor, Francis; he done it for his family and I'd have done the same for my daughter, even though she's a hoer." "I see zen…" Francis slowly agreed to this request, a grin forming on the red man's face, "we, ze Stink Aardvarks of Castle Lafayette are prepared to recognize zis favor, and will, at ze appropriate time, ask in return." "Now, you going to give me a problem over this?" the blue man then said at once. The gray dragon then spoke as well, "this boy, he destroys my men and steals the money from us so I'm not really too happy about him being alive. I don't want people to think that they can mess with the Crawford Concern and live to tell about; however, for the sake of a little unity between ties and by extension, familial piety, I'm prepared to let him and those girls go free."

Now a few smiles appeared on the girls' faces, matching the one that Yang had which translated into this sentiment: the nightmare was now over and now they can leave. "Now... you heard him, so get the hel out of here; don't let me ever see your face in this town again, do you hear?" Acher commanded as the blue bunny nodded before leaving, the ginger, the lanky teenager, Yin, and then Suzie following after; then, the former turned to Roark (Junior), "now we can have some fun with daddy's little rotjoch here."

"Wait, what about Henry?!" Yang asked as Hortensia starts pushing him away from Henry who had stood alone. Acher glared at little boy blue once more, shouting, "houd je bek; you're pushing your luck: I gave you a break because of her, but I'll never go out on a limb for people like him, I can't have the Constabulary knowing of this." "You'd all be dead if it weren't for him…" Yang said as she moved him out the door, "dead I say!" The bull()dog responded gruffly to the kid, "for a very lucky bunny, you seem to be pushing your luck right now." "No, not him, we must deal wiz policeman…!" one of the black swordsmen had uttered to Francis as the five started to leave.

Acher then pushes the young swine into the middle of the room for the indigo hare to see from a small yet significant distance. Unfazed, Roark then started to rant, pulling a detonator out of his pocket and holding it up in the air to see, "this is my father's town, not yours, stinky, not yours shit cunt, and not yours either you slanty-eyed fucker; my father was running this town when you was still being slapped by your dad for wetting the bed with real men like Rome and Rem with respect. He knew what was what and who was who but now what have we got? Fuckin' rednecks, bringing in drugs where no one's safe and turning this city into a shitter; smack heads, crack heads, bank heads, fuck heads. Well, I'm sorry but enough is enough; we have had it with these motherfucking marsh-dwellers on this motherfucking boat. My father was right about people like you: it's out of fucking order; you give these cunts a bit of space and what do you get? Fuckin' disorder; well, it's gonna stop and it starts... right now. It's time that these people stood up for what it is to be a citizen, fuck the aardvarks, the cheese and crackers, Augustus and Martin, two Oceanic Wars, one Global Soccer Cup, meters and grams, fish and chips down the Cod Road to Great Sound Creek!"

In the midst of the panic, guns start to go off all over the place and several gunslingers are shot in the process, forcing Henry to run out as he picks back up the assault rifle again; nevertheless, the young swine blubbered incoherently. If there was anything that the indigo rabbit could say anything about it, then it would be the simple fact that twoness is superior to loneliness itself; unfortunately, he was alone this time advancing, and understanding the whole thing a bit. Yang had been there to help him since his actions, talents, and expertise let alone his duty had saved the boy; yet, because the former was a kid, that future was to be preserve by that absence. Henry had also grown to like Yin as a sister, part of a reason why he had went off to save her alongside with Suzie; now the task was done, he just had to leave.

The indigo bunny moved forward again and started to backtrack his way out of the ship with quickening, finding gunmen after gunmen taking aim at one another. Nevertheless, he had continued to traverse back to the upper floor, blasting away anyone that had crossed his paths. To make matters worse, five more had drawn out their arms and they took aim at Henry; luckily, the entire squadron was blasted away by incendiary fire nearby. The indigo hare walked over to one of the carcasses and prying away another assault rifle from its cold dead hands and claiming ownership; nevertheless, he had moved on once again. By then, he had found a way out of there and runs down the side, jumping off the ship and into the water just as the freighter explodes in a tremendous crescendo of conflagration behind him, a sign that many others onboard had been condemned to their overheating fate.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yup, it seems that I'm decreasing in quality right now; but, then again, maybe not since I started out with only over eleven thousand words so no harm done.

Nappa: WHAT, NINE THOUSAND?! THERE'S NO WAY IT COULD BE RIGHT!

Sanzo (angered): I said _eleven_ thousand, not _nine_ thousand, Nappa...!

Vegeta: -_-

Sanzo (annoyed): Anyways, I was playing The Getaway on my old PlayStation 2 while I was writing this chapter because chapters five to now were based off of the missions I had played while watching them (there I admit it now, HAPPY?) Also, the name _Reina del Sol_ is Spanish for 'Kindgom of the Sun' because it was named after the working title for Disney's movie we all know and love, _The Emperor's New Groove_ and the Harbor was named after the guy who wrote it. Speaking of writing, I must had been listening to too much of The Rolling Stones out there when I got to Coop's POV but, hey; at least I had gotten through and it's a good song especially for the mood he was listening to. About, POVs, I focused on Chip again instead of Dave since he would have something to do for this morning so fuck it...! Also, I have finally revealed the names of the key Crowns: Francis Kirill du Lafayette - Melodia's father, Acher van der Zoutman - Hortensia's father, and Morgan Sotomayor de Galvez; please take note that Acher and Morgan belong to Loran-Girdeux-XFM of deviantart wheareas Hortensia, Garnet, and Boomer belong to me (so chew paper SUCKERS!) Speaking of characters, Kier and Crawford are on the same wavelength as Henry, Suzie, Ryo, Horace (Junior), Kern, and Burton based from other shows that have been anthropomorphised to fit the story for YYY readers but they don't belong to us either so there.

Dominique (appears): TO BE CONTINUED, BABY!

Sanzo: Wha...?

Dominque: Sanzo, please... just go with it...

Sanzo: Fine...


	15. Any Given Sunday Aftershock

**Author's Note:** Well, here we are at last: another chapter to the epic saga of _Re: Yin Yang Who?_ by PenGator3; for those of you who are new to the story, I'm trusted writer in chief, Dominique Amino.

Sanzo: and accompanying this little douche is editor, Shonen Sanzo.

Dominique: Today we'll be bringing you the lay down of the past chapters before we introduce you to this one but if you want to read so badly then it's okay that you would skip it but we would have no respect for you in the event you decide to spoil the next one in question.

Sanzo: Recently, Yin and Suzie were kidnapped and Yang gotten involved in Roark's plan because of Ritter; then, the hero gets blackmailed into doing deeds like busting out Keenan and trapping the aardvarks and rednecks into a turf war for starters. Meanwhile, Henry ends up cleaning the messes unknowingly left behind by Yang only to get fired by Scotch whom Chip kills later on by setting the man on fire in turn. It only until Yang and Melodia team up and fight to get them and they have just barely succeeded thanks to Hortensia's efforts; however, the party of five have to leave town to avoid potential retribution.

Dominique: Now, we bring you Chapter Fifteen so enjoy... or don't; we don't care... don't care... don't care...

Sanzo (hits Dominique): DOMINO!

Dominique (rubbing his head angrily): Fine... LET'S ROLL IT!

* * *

**Any Given Sunday ~Aftershock~**

From the looks of what had gone on in the depository earlier, it could be quickly suggested that the apocalypse had just begun for the whole wide world: today was now a gloomy Sunday where the clouds had blocked off almost all of the rays from beaming down upon the city of Novi Finis; of course, this was certainly not the case at all for the record. However, it does seem to set up background for an artist to paint a picture of what was going on: the gargantuan freighter that the party of five was in earlier had been otherwise no more. The towering inferno of smoke and ashes had become so enormous it was absconding from the smoldering wreckage and spreading around to touch the sky as if the surrounding ashen firmament was acting more like a cellular organism undergoing osmosis. The vast waterfront at this time soon turned out to be instantly littered with pieces of scrap metal that had once made up this fine vessel and an assortment of dead bodies that were unfortunate enough to remain onboard as well. The people that had come over to see what was going on here were restrained by the extensive outsized strips of yellow tape that were set up on the edges to keep them at bay. There were also some automobiles as well amongst the gathering with different shapes, sizes, colors, and functions alike: the numerous lengthy oblong cerise fire apparatuses had their hose(pipe)s aimed at the smaller conflagrations below, the uncommon short boxy white ambulances were filled with either the gammy or the lifeless as its personnel had treated the abrasions, and even a few of the balanced slim aquamarine police cars got there to just fill in the blank for the curious one.

Because of all this, it such a place of shock were out of the many people present at once were at least three people standing a few yards away from where the bridge to the ship used to be: there was her known as Flown and those three guys, they were a vermillion bird, a banana slug, and a blue yak. They had all stood up out in the crowd near the shaken wharf when they started trying to make up their minds on what had been going on in the past few moments since the day had already began with a bang. The rest of the crowd was an assortment that consisted of just a gaggle of regulars, some irregular photographers, and even a bunch of firefighters and medics which is what we were the reason for the former's appearance. This would be going to sharpen them up and make ready for a bit of the old ultra-violence; their pockets were full of curiosity so there was no need on answering a question they have yet to know about but it seems that large clutters had now took their ultimate breath all at once.

Looking at all the wreckage accumulating, the dhole was paying close attention to every inch of detail within the entire scene: the black smoke clouds pillaring up like a skyward sword, the debris clogging up the vast stained waters, and even the arriving lifeboats searching for some survivors. "This should be interesting; so then, what's the story now _this time_?" she had asked the three all at once as she had quickly turned to face them. One of the males, an avian had answered Flown instantly, "from what I had heard, we had gotten a report that just at least fifteen minutes ago this morning, the Reina del Sol had exploded within Dindal Harbor; in addition, there were also reports of a huge gunfight taking place around it." "Well, whatever it was, it must have been that big of a fight…" the frog added on to it all, noticing the black bags that were carried onto the gurneys straight in the ambulances, "do you think it might have been another turf war between the gangs just like the one we had from yesterday morning?" "I'm not sure about it, Seavor… it seems to be some sort of a terrorist attack; on the other hand, I feel that for some reason the crime wave is getting worser and worser than before: first of all there was a kidnapping the night before, secondly there was a drug ring that had gotten uncovered yesterday morning while a shootout broke out at the museum within the same timeframe, next a vigilante kills our suspect, followed by another shootout, then Scotch gets assassinated in broad daylight, and now… this!" the dhole had answered the named frog as she tried to think clearly about this stretch of events which had taken place. Boris the banana slug named looked around at the damages from earlier and found one of the medics approaching them quickly with a fast wave of the hand shouting, "hey, we had found some survivors over there!" "You did… already?!" she had interjected as those two brown eyes had quickly opened up fiercely together with astonishment, "how many of them did you find?" "So far we had found only two floating in the scattering wreckage and one of them is actually an undercover agent!" the medic had answered directing the four to follow as the former lead the way.

As soon as they had gotten there at once, the identities of those survivors in question were instantly revealed: they were none other than just merely two males, Henry and Dave themselves. Their eyes were nearly closed as if they were almost unconscious yet still clinging to life by the horns of a mad bull; in fact, their warm bodies were soaking wet with an utter lack of mirth and an abundance of extreme displeasure. More descriptively, they had a mask that was supplying them with all the fresh air that they had rightfully needed the most as they were wrapped in a thick cover(let) of cloth from beneath their faces to fight off the cold equations that had surrounded them; the indigo rabbit had his orange vest was removed along with his yellow shoes while the tree stump's signature hat and matching haversack were lain aside.

Noticing one of them slowly, Flown started to ask the medic with a great demanding of a sound explanation, "now would be a good time to explain what happened…" "Well, alright then," and there was as the dhole crossed her arms, "one of our men had found those two drifting around in the water and we had thought that they had died until we had heard some breathing from one of them. The man has sustained a small bayonet fracture in his wrists, a mild concussion blow to the head, and some shrapnel from the explosion grazing a part of his back but this kid had some signs of first degree burns spreading all throughout the soles of his feet; nevertheless, I'm just actually thankful here that those brave people had survived. I mean had they not been found in time they would have been just like the rest of them float out instead; in fact, it would have been otherwise more tragic than that of yesterday afternoon.'' "I see then, just take these two over to the hospital for recovery; call me when one of them wakes up and starts breathing," she had replied to the medic as the hint of anger within the tone was starting to fade away quickly at once.

Of course, they had all scattered to do what needed to be done as they started to pick up the pieces from earlier and put it back together the similar way it had been done only yesterday; in all fairness, something was going on and it had made Flown angrier than before. While the dhole hadn't wasted her energy on what could have been senseless violence upon someone unfortunate enough to be caught in her path, she felt frustrated at the events unfolding slowly. Needless to say, she wanted some answered and wouldn't rest until she had gotten ahold of them at once; in fact, from the looks of it all, it wasn't going to be absolutely easy for anyone in general.

* * *

Apparently, while that was going on at the harbor, it would be rightfully clear to ask what had happened to the others who had left so quickly; thusly, an answer was found in an instant: Hortensia was driving up the road in the white fastback that Henry used to get to the harbor earlier as she had just recently entered a different part of town. Yin was sitting on the right side of the backseats with her red ensemble from nights ago, no longer happy but rather troubled by the turn of events that had ensued. Yang sat up front so he could see where his sister was on a clear day and turned to find the latter consoling Suzie nearby who was whimpering in worry for her older brother; of course, he too was a passenger just like the girls in the back with a look of concern as well surrounding them. Melodia was also there as well on the far left, shocked as well just like the pink and purple bunnies albeit greatly injured just like the blue one and the lanky driver; nevertheless, she had remained calmer.

Of course, given the concepts of an otherwise petrifying situation they were all in, nothing was truly calm as it seems except that the only initial noise being there was the engine running thanks to Hortensia herself. As a few bead of moisture fell onto the seat, Suzie's weeping became coherent for the many to hear at once as she had cried, "no… he can't be… Henry can't be––– he had to have survived!" "We can't spend our life wishing that he is here with us again…" Yang returned his sights out to the front, "…it is impossible for it to work in reality." "Then what is our reality, Yang; can you tell me that?!" Yin snapped at her brother quickly, feeling offended that his comment had salted the wounds and worsen some fear. After an elongated exhalation of carbon dioxide, the blue hare had returned his twin sister's response with a groan as he said, "don't lower yourself than you are, Yin…!" "Leaving him high and dry is just the same as what had happened earlier…!" Yin harangued slightly as she had believed herself to be insulted alongside with her younger sister, "I'm not a dummy like you were!" "It's an unfortunate necessity: he said that he would be fine on his own and sticking around here after all this ensuing was not a good choice; if we had been caught, who knows what could have happened to the lot of us?!" Yang declared as he had rubbed his forehead to ease the headache as Melodia was looking on out in the window. Not interested in facing her brother any longer directly, she turned to the trembling Suzie and answered, "they wouldn't want us at all."

No longer wanting to remain silently staring out the window on the side, another passenger decided to speak up as well. "Don't be too sure of yourself, Yin; besides, even if zey decided to let you be returned back to your père, ze kidnappers would have absolutely nothing stopping zemselves from doing it again," the stout aardvark added on for her friend to hear, "just zink about zat: Yang goes to jail, you get shanghaied again, and the world shuffles onward; zere would be no one here to welcome us any longer in this city, not after what had happened and I highly doubt that fille de la ferme would provide us any bon secours. Ze least we can do here is lay low for now until ze dust settles zen we construct a plan; besides, you heard what he had said: Yang can't be seen around here anymore."

Yin had stared at the lachrymose purple rabbit with great apprehension as she started to contemplate on the possibilities of their lingering presence here and there in Novi Finis City. The teenager had quickly arched her thick eyebrows in a mirroring equilibrium despite the fact that there was no true target in sight to direct her dander, at least not one truly responsible for their situation at all in the car. It was bad enough that the memories of Eradicus included her in near death, hearing the reason why her real father, Master Yo, had left them prior to battle, and watching her old hometown getting destroyed; now, the thought of Suzie's brother perishing in the explosion was another bane that she didn't wish to deal with. To make matters worse than it was already, Yin had started to bet that in all of the events surrounding Yang's involvement they were reeking of brutality that were this close to rearing its ugly head; although she wouldn't consider him a murderous shadow of his former self let alone accuse him of it, the connotations to it would barely help their case at all. Why was it that the pink bunny couldn't hold on to the happiness that she had shared with the others was irrelevant for as soon as the outsiders catch on, her twin would be good as dead either way and she would risk getting captured again. Of course, she wanted to find a much more sensible option instead of the atrocious varieties being presented but this situation had prevented it from coming to fruition; after all, they were still (like a) family nonetheless and it had meant that no one gets left behind or forgotten. In a sense, it was Yin, Yang, their sister, and their friend against the world; answering to their father, biological or otherwise was essentially out of the question and going back to their friends was just another dangerous choice as well.

The pink rabbit slowly patted Suzie on the head as the latter precariously looked up to the former to come across a kind visage in those cerulean irises. "Yin, do you think that he's still here?" the purple bunny had asked her taller counterpart no longer crying profusely than the former had done before. Critically unsure of what kind of a sound rejoinder to come up with for such a question, Yin just smiled at Suzie and spoke to her gently, "in a way, Suzie… yes he is…"

* * *

Meanwhile, all was not well with Coop and the two antelopes, Burton and their mother when they had soon exited the black door long ago; back then the three all had little peace to themselves alone but now there was absolutely no peace for them at all. As soon as they got out, they were swarmed by an immense abundance of photojournalists and correspondents here and there. Needless to say, the excursion made from home was already tedious enough given the gravity of the situation from before but the return trip back was going to be worse.

As the white hot flashes of the clicking shutter speed had intermixed with the (en)queries being uttered by the individuals that had surrounded them, the yellow chicken was starting to experience a wave of frustration gathering. "Mrs. Scotch, I have a question…" was the first audible voice that Coop had to hear soundly at once as he started to tune out the world slowly with his mind, "what are your thoughts on your husband's killer?" "Do you believe that that the murderer's motive for carrying out an attack at the operations base yesterday afternoon was because of the crime rates going down in the past few months?" another voice had asked that was of a high soprano lisp than the first one as the little boy had started to whimper in fear and sorrow. Irked by the sight of Burton's expression contorting to that of regressive trepidation, the yellow chicken responded to those questions with a slight tic of ire, "would you people please–––" "Is it true that you are friends with the killer; what school did you both go to years ago?" the same initial reporter's voice had soon interrupted Coop by overlapping with the latter's low grumble. The yellow chicken started to close his narrowing azure pupils in a blackening indignation at such a straightforward yet emasculating question and began to rumble lowly, "no… we weren't friends and we did not even go to school either; would you kindly just–––?!" "But what about your affiliations with the Woo Foo Army over a year ago; was it true that your energy had fueled this plan…?" another voice had joined in on the conversation directing itself toward Coop as small columns of steam shot out of his beak, "What about your romance with the murderer's sister; do you also believe that he also plotted the kidnapping of the two–––"

"SHUT THE CLUCK UP!" the yellow chicken screamed as he quickly got under way to burst in anger at such a statement alone; in addition, a fierce glare was instantly formed as he'd built up his signature flaming vermillion aura from before in midcourse. Within a greatly deafening swoop, Coop zeroed in on the first wave of photojournalists and correspondents up front with a brutal force of efficiency. The yellow chicken's eyes did no longer influence the relaxed iconic azure in his irises or even the artificial sclera his bifocals had produced but rather the strenuous silhouette that sharpened these eyes. Aside from the sorrowful antelopes themselves, the adjacent hordes of shutterbugs were his tangible antagonists; even though that they were armed with nothing more than small microphones and large cameras, all it had truly mattered was that Burton and his mother were hurt by them. Whether or not they were male or female, young or old, tall or short, no one was accurately spared by Coop's sweltering exasperation as his outlined glow brought into line with his forays launched. If the yellow chicken had been all alone by himself, he would have taken them all down like they were merely dominoes; unfortunately, his situation has made that highly impossible because of the two.

There was fundamentally a bountiful of things that were generally proficient of making Coop feeling spiced with a splash of frenzy all on him. One of the things that the yellow chicken could never stand is to see a crowd of people pointing and clicking their cameras at their target within reckless abandon and going into a storm of chatter right between intervals as it might have been a murky longstanding cacophony in their stinking rotten guts. Coop could never stand to see anyone doing something like that, whatever their age might be, but more especially when they had harried their subjects and their emotions like the antelopes. Of course, it was perhaps a cleansing process that the yellow chicken had underwent once more, just like that shower from hours ago except that there was no soap or water to expose himself to but rather people instead; after all, it had reminded him of a similar incident just a few scant years ago. Back a few years earlier when childhood's end was inherently near, he and the pink hare had instigated a disturbance within their former hometown; of course, the latter had done so due to the account of being under his malevolent influence along with the former's burning desire for affectionate reciprocity. Of course, while those things had gone out of control earlier from the start the nadir had soon kicked in when she had tried to put her twin brother out of his own misery because of such overwhelming spite; thankfully, Master Yo had disentangled herself from the encroaching darkness spawned of Coop's rage. To say that the rest was history would really be an inordinate understatement for the lot of them involved, especially for the yellow chicken who had realized the potency of his actions.

Speaking of which, his effectiveness was a great irony when out in the sea of the vanquished ones and their tools of destruction, the sadness of the antelopes was still there and greatly unwashed. Coop had then hurriedly went back over to console them both only to be met with melancholic derision by the affected female in question who had given the latter a harsh shriek, "GET AWAY FROM US, DEMON CHILD; I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Hurt by these such strong words and startled by that tone from earlier given by the terrified mother, the yellow chicken had fallen back and scurried off far from the two in an instant.

* * *

In the intervening time, the quiet riverside town near the old smoldered forestry was now basking in the light of the golden sun, a large collective relic now adorned with such glittery ornaments from the currently diurnal heavens. Many of the pale modular houses that stood up like blocky cheese cubes had hot readings of life dwelling inside the warm environs left behind by time itself. The texture of the touchy feeling belonging to the terracotta blandness was freed from the wintry ice that came from the night before, losing the lustrous of platinum's abundant diamonds and pearls. The only vague dirt road that had acted as both an entry and egress altogether no longer had the snow from the time before but rather the sand and fog instead. A fair share of a few clouds had also seemed to have passed by throughout the firmamental landscape despite being miniscule and nonthreatening at best to begin with. Overall, the milieu itself was still harboring an entity better known by its inhabitants as peace yet the prosperity inside was stagnant compared to the homes.

Here was the tree stump named Chip crossing over the sandy brown path with his crimson pair of shoes on his feet, insignificantly shivering in discontent at the late winter's gentle breeze as he became quick to grasp onto his matching hat. "Goddamn aardvarks and those stupid Rednecks…" was all that the little tough guy had muttered lowly in response to the turn of events that were experienced from long before; in fact, the stuff he had said was just the tip of the iceberg itself as a continuation was in the wind, "I bet that these smellies are burning in Hell right now…!" The weary teenager rested his ligneous arms on top of his head, emblazing himself with nothing but dread within his faint but potent gaze.

At last, Chip had come across a ladder that was still standing in front of him, the pathway that had directed him back to his room he had just left moments ago upon waking up from his slumber. Eyeing it in front within these sights, the tree stump started to edge towards it with the intent to climb upward back to his room until he'd reached his destination; now, he was there, able to see the big blue skies, the eclectic achromatic freshwater, and even the progressive lone trail. Rather than just simply enjoy the rudimentary countryside that the planet had presented, he just opened the door and gotten into his room; to him, nothing much had changed since his departure here and there but that was nevertheless the new normal in itself. Chip had closed the door to the room and had emptied the leather sack as those contents had been soon revealed: some small stainless steel scalpels, a synthetic slingshot, and a matchbox; ironically, this was in a stark contrast to the items he had used so far today, let alone yesterday to be perfect frank. Still, the tree stump had scoured the room and secreted the items he'd gathered just this morning so that only he would know the location of them alone but no one else at all. Now that the job was done, he officially was quite proud of himself of his efforts since he had all the time to himself for the day; of course, this was rather short lived since his bedchamber was rather substandard compared to a regular one.

Because of all this, Chip then climbed up to his divan and started to rest himself over it in the same position he was in just last night; in all honesty, it wasn't tiredness that did so but rather boredom itself. For the lots of people that have been resided in this rather otherwise antiquated residential complex such as the tree stump himself for example, time seems to stand still in space. For all the places that anyone like himself could go to here and there, with all of themselves putting up a stationary front it is as if they were all drifting aimlessly floating between the stars. Many of them like Chip would look on up past the commonly abundant nighttime stars and think of how to describe infinity and beyond: that of a never ending blackness that has been known to drive some friends mad. For a few in particular that were amongst the community that the tree stump and his family were living in, it's only memories of Earth when the richest blend of any coffee kept their spirits up. Nevertheless, everyone other than himself had all secretly agreed on one thing; with all the random nonsense splattering the world in choice, they had realized that at least they'll reach our destination soon.

For Chip, his destination was right there were it was: a trundle bed in the room of his family's home when his eyes started to close up as they were covered in blackness; still, his attire burned bright red.

* * *

In the intervening time though, there was the diminutive rural community that had possessed the dilapidated dwelling as the crown jewel that still stands as it is just a scant few miles closer to the border but so far away. It was already obvious that while all the snow throughout the area had finally melted away quickly, the wintry air had made even the most gentle breezes sharp enough to dull any unlucky person's skin. At least for the most part, everyone who is living in that town had resided in their own homes, either slowly awake or fast asleep within their rooms.

Jobeaux the goblin had lain across the bed inside the covers face up in his clothes with his wife alongside him, her blanket worn around her body as if it were an article of clothing as usual. The warmth that had enveloped them in these folds had protected the two lovers from the cold cruel world that had remained outside as they had slept in heavenly peace recoiling from the joyful bliss shared long ago. The experience that the goblin and Annie had both engaged in was proof that love is the pulse of the stars as they were in the loving arms of each other, up close and personally cuddling in the shadows. No longer was their breathing labored nor were their bodies adhesive with perspiration, but rather quiet steady snuffling as their skin were matching the temperatures belonging to a demitasse of lukewarm tea. A completely silent appearance of contentment had bathed them both as they were alone like a leaf in the wind but rather together like a pair of items. Their ecstasy that had resulted from it all caused them both to dose off into a long slumber, feeling like that they were on a soft white cloud in the big blue sky instead of some wood frame from the earth. He and the young woman had been sleeping on the bed inside their very bedchamber for was would have seemed like forever but rather normally like every single bit of life's aspects now and then as they had still snored quietly here and there.

Suddenly without warning but somehow as if it were on cue, Annie had quickly woken up from her slumber with a drowse and her dainty bare feet then touched the ligneous parquetries slowly. Speedily sensitive to such small surroundings, she started to stand up straight and started to set straightaway soundlessly to saunter slowly; soon, the young woman stared at her shorter spouse. "Thet Jobeaux, he looks so hansum asleep...," she had commented tiredly but warmly as she headed outwards as her eyes were still partially glued to the floor.

In next to no time at all, Annie had soon reached the small lavatory and then shut the door behind her before going towards the bathtub. The young woman had opened the curtains which revealed the entrance; looking at the comforter she had worn on her body as sleepwear last night, she had quickly unwrapped herself out of it. Now, she was bare, sensing the icy brisk atmospheric oxygen dousing the lavender skin on her delicate body as it slowly had become comfortably numb: her small cleavage, a petite navel, and a whispering eye were all the proof that was needed to confirm the individual's gender, nothing more and nothing less; of course, Jobeaux had already known about it and so did everyone else. Annie then stepped into the tub slowly and carefully as she closed the curtains behind the similar way she had done to the door earlier; growing slowly aware of the mixer tap's three handles, her hands were placed on the two knobs, one with hot water clockwise and the other in a semicircle. Before long, water shot out of its spout and onto the tub as it started to go down the drain; afterwards, the young woman had found a cap nearby and placed it directly over the drain, causing the water to fill up the bathtub slowly. As the water inside was starting to overflow, she had quickly turned the knobs to the opposite direction it was in to release the water tightly, stopping the water from pouring out of the spigot. Soon the lavender cheeks had then turned bright red as Annie finally sighed in such gorgeous bliss for that if peace and tranquility were her loving parents, resting comfortably as she closed her eyes slightly.

To the young woman, it was bliss, bliss and heaven, as it was gorgeousness and velocity made flesh; it was like a bird of rarest spun heaven metal singing the voice of many angels about the glory of eternity with a higher power or like silvery wine flowing in a spaceship, the law of gravity itself becoming nothing more than all nonsense right now.

* * *

Then as the quiet savannahs had reclined motionless, the vast grassy knolls that had stood tall and proud like buildings within in the concrete jungle called the municipality, the icy tundra was now all gone. Many of the mountainsides now had all of the fertile emerald greenswards shooting upright along with the vegetated flora that were soon sprouting up from it all from the root of the earth. The gentle breeze warmed up a bit more significantly from its wintry smokescreen, thanks to the golden sun outside where its ray had burst through the dispersing overcast from the morning after. As it was started looking a lot less than the dreary meadows of yesterday, the piebald shades of colors had brightened up a bit, looking as if hope was upon the midst of the firmament from below that reached a force answering to tears and prayers. Even the nearby lake had no longer posed to be a threat to anyone that dared to traverse this path because of its newfound cutting room flow; of course, they were still chunks of ice here and there but there were only a few.

One of the hills had possessed a large fissure filling the void with a family of ogres inside them; as a matter of fact, it was actually Roger (Junior) and his family stepping outside the caverns to see that winter's frost had finally burned out and faded away from memory. First of all, his mother had just sat on the ground as she had watched little Tillman walking out to find that the ash like snow was replaced by the brilliant green thanks to the golden sunshine up in the sky. Next, the tall ogre had followed his congruent wife and smaller daughter outside of the hidden grotto afterwards as well, carrying his enormous hobnailed wooden bludgeon in the left hand for resistance. Last but not least, the boy got out of here too and joined the rest of his family with only a fishing pole in the grip of his right hand, a stark contrast to the weapon that his patriarch had held in possession.

There was a probable foundation for reason on influencing Roger (Junior) into carrying such a thing on this day: while that there would be conceivable rationalizations in particular for his rather incomprehensible choice of instrument it would nevertheless be summed up in general as nothing short than a matter of difference. Customarily, the ogre would have conceivably gotten far away enough to get another consignment of commodities that he can purloin from here but it would have been all too much too soon considering that his mother was present and within walking distance; after all, there was also the matter of what had been going on in the city right now. Also, he had to go off and do something else for this morning anyway considering that the luxuries of his former hometown have been all burned away to a crisp as its ashes had already joined the others in there as well afterwards. The fearless safety and riskless security which had newly administrated their different residence hadn't given them any much of a reason to be attacked by anyone or anything that would attempt to do the family any harm whatsoever upon crossing their paths. The tediousness was beginning to take its great toll on Roger (Junior) as usual due to such of the contrived and the mediocre of today where only the terrestrial rotation on its axis powers revolving around the sun served to tell time itself alone for himself and his family to observe and report. Speaking of which, the least that the teenage ogre could do for now was to just go on ahead and kill some of it off anyway for their sake; after all, unless something else better had come along what is a boy like him to do for today?

He then got far away enough to take the weight off his feet onto the ground as he watched the organisms swimming around a few inches from the water; they were very diverse, consisting of all sorts of slimy, creepy, fast, and strong regardless of every shape and size they had all came in despite the surprisingly small numbers. Nevertheless, Roger (Junior) had no time to stop and wonder at the marvelous creatures that had dwelled in the bodies of water such as the one in front for example but rather to set up the bait instead; it was basically an insignificant derisory earthworm that was planted on the metallic fishhook. With one meticulous burst of energy, the teen ogre had swung the fishing rod out quickly and lo and behold, the die was cast out into the blue like if it were yesterday's garbage; now, all he had to do was wait. On the one hand, it was typical for one to basically say that work was for people who don't know how to fish; on the other hand, fishing was also work in itself as well, be if on the homeward lands or at the away at the seas. He was lucky to have a home anyway even though it was rather substandard compared to his old home; nevertheless, a home is where his family was and they were all right behind him already. Besides, all these tasks are at hand anyway and Roger (Junior) had just started his all at once with his dowel; why would he decide to quit when there is so little to do so far in the morning?

After at least a few minutes, the ogre was starting to get ahold of himself and a moment of silence started to pass as he slowly sat up straight and started to concentrate fiercely; needless to say, it was clear that the fish in general weren't going to stick around any longer and neither was he.

* * *

At last, a kind visage has brought this ugly yet beautiful world the quickly growing phenomenal homestead still ringing free of stereo(phonics). Many of the copious yields that were struck down by the merciless verdict of the squall upon the completely white colorless harvest had now regained the amber waves from the harsh ash like snow. The wooden fence that still guarded the area nonetheless and the silo inside its area by the home alone were still there as well too as they had waited for this February to be washed away soon enough.

Now was the time those very readers had been directed to the bedroom where Lena's father had remained except that he was already asleep; but, that did not mean that he was dead at all. The warmth that had enveloped the turquoise bear in these folds had protected him from the cold cruel world that had remained outside destroying the harvest as he had remained silent. A complete appearance of serenity had bathed him as he was on a remotely uncharted island out from the sea to shining sea. Apparently, it would seem that the father was still asleep yet flinching in fear for some reason, those eyes tightly clenched while he'd grasp the comforter as if it were holding onto something for dear life. It had been a safe bet that the peace the turquoise bear had gotten ahold of longer ago hadn't lasted for a while for that he started to shake up a bit around inside his cupboard fashioned divan. A couple of noises were being heard as they started originating from none other than himself who had quickly emit cry of fear that had translated to quickening utterances of denial.

From what the father was seeing, a planet of chaos was now descending on each and every single corner of the sidewalk, outside of the comforts of his bed or even his own home but rather within the center of some distant town. A reign of fire and terror had been poured down upon it like a set of raging rapids but with molten lava instead of rushing water as violent explosions and partial nudity started to reduce many if all of the buildings within the turquoise bear's location to rubble one by one as the ground was constantly shaking from all that turmoil here and there, forcing the man to take a stand. He then looked up to the sky to find that a fleet of thickening dark smoke clouds had became so immense it was now escaping from there and spreading around to its neighboring communities as if the surrounding area was acting more like a cellular organism. An assortment vehicles of all shapes and sizes to and fro were either overturned, crushed, and/or burned as the sounds of gunfire pierced the father's hearing of own heart beating against his ribcage louder and louder by each passing second. The turquoise bear could even feel the acute sting of the bullets flying through the air like missiles in the middle of a typical conflict amongst the warring states: bombs were flying, brothers were dying, people were crying, and even politicians were lying; even so, the town was exploding from all that chaos. The sounds of the screams that had come in from the civilians all around him were also heard as well to as he had started to see people running in all sorts of directions looking for places that could shelter them from the unleashing pain and panic.

The sudden change in the environment that the father was in started to make sense for some reason and he wanted to know why now all of the sudden and soon he had gotten his answer in a mere instant. Soon, the turquoise bear then witnessed an undersized line of fierce men armed with submachine pistols unloading a salvo of sharp ammunition towards an annexation of tanks, a few of which that had charged at them with a large flagon to throw at them. The acute impact striking the metal armor had hurriedly generated a blistering explosion that had soon submerged the tanks in a hellish inferno before firing back at the men with brutally efficient precision; the men were shoved back by the impacting shells before subsiding into a slick of scarlet soundly for him to see. To say that there were dead bodies everywhere were greatly adorning the battlefield earth around him, this was more like an abattoir to the disgusted father especially considering one where a small child was present: it was moving the parent's cadaver around hopelessly to awake it while crying horrendously, "_wake up… please wake up… mommy…!_" "_Stop it…!_" the turquoise bear quietly uttered in disbelief at first as he watched it all; still, the child's crying was still heard close by forcing himself to shut out those eyes and ears as he then screamed deafeningly, "**_SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!_**"

Only then, the piercing reverberation of a firearm being cocked became close enough to hear as its source originated from someone so surprising; as his eyes were starting to open up in fear, the external answer to such an internal question was right within his sights and he could believe was he had seen: it was himself, not a doppelganger or a stuntman but rather himself but younger and easy to differentiate. Rather than the father's signature light pink hat being worn, a beige kepi was in its place instead to the point where it was covered up so that his hair was nowhere to be seen by the people at all, the color that was matching his shirt yet at least a shade tad bit darker than the latter; additionally, his sleeves have been colored black except for a line of gold accent. Rather than a set of azure overalls denim overshadowing them, the turquoise bear had some thick slacks worn on his waist instead as he stood upright in front of his older downward counterpart. On his feet, a somewhat dirty pair of black tar boots was replaced by burnt sienna loafers buffed to look as elegant as a black luster soldier heralding the envoy of the beginning as they imprinted the war-torn land.

The father had looked at his younger counterpart while recoiling in shock as the latter possessed an expressionless stare in those eyes, pointing the machinegun at the former as if suddenly gaining some bit of (im)passive awareness; before long, a glare was emitted and with a pull of the trigger, shots were fired all at once. The turquoise bear suddenly gasped himself awake, sitting up in the bed in heavy panting as he looked around in the barren room where he'd dwelled and at the nightclothes he was wearing; no longer was he in the section of the town nor was he in the presence of his younger duplicate. For a fair share of long hours, he had slept in this room of night but for a scant few years of nothingness he had lived in this solitary environment and he had never managed to enjoy a single moment of it; the stardust memories were already painful enough alone to give out a reminder of the grim reality that now was just today. The father got up out of bed and surveyed the room to see that nothing much had changed before in terms of sight, sound, sentiment, sensation, scent, or even savor whatsoever. A moment of silence returned to its original position as the turquoise bear slowly wiped the sweat off his brown and started to leave the bedroom; in next to no time at all, he was now at Lena's bedroom. Standing at the doorway, he starts to open the door and looks in to find his daughter sound asleep underneath her comforter, still spotty with redness but still breathing; a soft sigh of relief escapes from the man himself watching over the latter.

* * *

The sun(shi)ny weather was still cold outside seeing that the sky had been turning bright with a squall or two rolling alongside the illuminated atmosphere, a breaking dawn as the sun rose within scant few hours before a fallen twilight hovering over the fair city where its light had soused every single urban establishment and resident, big or small, in a luminous wave. The sleet that had remained neatly on the very streets since last night along with the slush and black ice were melting away, making the assortment of vehicles safe enough to drive throughout the streets, roads, turnpikes, avenues, bridges, tunnels, (super)highways, freeway, and even some to go off road. A calm breeze strolled through the town offering a sense of serenity to passers-by; in turn, many pedestrians (and bicyclists) were all aware that the breeze would keep many of them cool and unperturbed as a few went off the unbeaten path yet the chills haunted the reveries going on in reality itself. People were seen but there were only fewer than them from yesterday and the day before; the rest of them were either basically attending service or at home doing who knows what.

The white fastback quickly pulled aside nearby a corner and out came the rabbit trio and Melodia while Hortensia and surveyed the road to maintain awareness of her surroundings in the environment he entered. When the lanky aardvark made sure that the passengers were out and double-checked to see if anyone else was missing among them only to find that they were all together now like a family, she had stepped onto the pedal where in a flash of a second the wheels got into motion once more again; a trail of smoke was left behind in front of them as the car sped off in an instant. Afterwards, they had all scurried off away from the very street to avoid getting detected by anyone who would potentially be out there to notice their current location at once. Now, they were walking down a lonely road, the only one that the four had never known and don't know where it goes; but, they had walked along alone now on the empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams where the city never sleeps and they were alone. The purple bunny could feel the tears stinging her eyes and she squeezed them shut in an attempt to make them disappear; however, it would make up the fact that her shadow's among one that walks beside Yin as their hearts were the only thing that's beating as they sometimes wish that someone out there'll find them but 'til then, they had walked alone. As these people had done so, life was walking down the line that divides itself somewhere in the mindset on the border()line of the edge and where it walked alone. Even though that little boy blue wasn't much of a doctor himself, let alone a certified on, he had read between the lines on what was messed up and everything's alright as the others checked those vital signs to know that everyone around here was still alive and they had walked alone. Yet, life's shadow became the only one that walked beside them and their shallow hearts were also another thing that's beating as they sometimes wish that someone out there would find them but 'til then they had walked alone.

Thankfully, Hortensia had caught up with the pedestrian quartet in a matter of minutes, no longer subject the vehicle under new management but rather standing on the same ground in place. "Now that we have ditched the car, they won't be able to go after us for a while; well, let's get inside before people start to come out," the lanky aardvark said to them with a small set of keys were in her hand as she approach the lime door. A gentle spiraling of the mechanisms had signaled Hortensia's success as the door open where they had all walked inside with her to see her living space. Afterwards, the lanky aardvark had soon closed the door behind them and locked it back up to protect and shield the occupiers from the cold and uncaring outside world and those who would follow them.

The first place that the teenagers were in was the living room within Hortensia's flat; it was a lot like Henry's place to the three hares but rather servile and unadulterated to the one stout princess. The wallpaper and ceiling were made into a powerful palette of amethyst, sharing the young Yang's eye color but daintier than Suzie's coat of fleece. Only at least two windows were present and it had some glass to protect them from the cold but not from the cruelty of the world itself that had been displayed. Only a petite television set that was present as well too but the very monitor was shadowy, fancy and free of reverberation for the appliance was currently not in any use at all to begin with. The hard floor was ligneous yet basked in a tufted occidental carpentry which though it was rich in the color of platinum it was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. The nightstand had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to at least a half of a yard while wearing a lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it as it; however, the power was off for it was not in use. The sofa on the other hand was where they had all resided at for solace as they were now exhausted but relieved at the fact that they were now no longer put in harm's way anymore.

The lanky aardvark's legs still had a bit of energy, slowly sauntering right past the stationary quartet as she'd seen that there was an analog clock within her sights; meticulous, she had slowly but surely read the hands out with a squinting glance: the long hand rested a few lines before the number twelve whereas the short hand ended up closer to the number ten. Quickly turning away from the rather archaic chronometer for now, Hortensia had found that the purple rabbit was now upfront with a weary gaze in the young(est) girl's eyes and heard, "I'm so hungry…" "I see then… aside from her, none of those people over here have managed to grab a bit to eat at all in the past few days…" the lanky aardvark thought to herself silently as she quickly looked at the others on the couch and spoke to them clearly, "I'm going to go make us all some breakfast; do any of you want any?" "Okay…" a tired answer from the quartet had reached Hortensia's auricles as a generically unanimous decision had already been made amongst them in a mere instant. As Suzie had unhurriedly revisited to the living room where the others had still lingered on the chesterfield, the lanky aardvark then said to those people once more, "just to inform you all, I would like some help with it." "Fine then…" a masculine voice had gradually returned, belonging to the blue bunny who'd soon got up from the couch before the purple child sat in his spot while continuing on in a somnolent grumble, "can't see how today can get worse…"

At that moment, Yang regrouped with Hortensia quickly and they both had momentarily gotten inside the kitchen at that very moment. A hefty stovetop oven had sat approximately across from where the two had recently appeared with a little stout teapot, a large saucepan, and a giant pot all sedentary near each other on top of it. The washbasin held up a crystal clear yet still somehow sullied volume of water inside there as if it were but a safe haven for all sorts of bacteria and protozoans even though the wares had been stricken from the great unwashed. There was also a quadruple slotted toaster and a microwave that were very well in sight of close range along with a percolator up upon the countertop, so close together yet so far away from the occupants. Even so, a dining table was present and it was constructed of striated woodworking laying in the far left with a natural set of openings where people could rest their legs underneath. There were also about a quarter dozen chairs lined up around the ligneous array nearby as if they all were making an equiangular shape edgy and dark like life itself. Of course, in order for a kitchen to have meaning it would have lifeblood consisting of food and beverages within a steel refrigerator and some wooden cabinets as well.

Speaking of foodstuff and beverages, the objective at hand right now in their minds seemed to be only one thing and one thing alone at this late an hour: making some breakfast for the lot of them present. "Alright, first off we need to get some eggs, milk, and cheese…" the lanky aardvark said to the blue hare as the latter went to the refrigerator and gathered these things instantly for the former to see at once. Afterwards, he had closed the fridge and place all of the food on a nearby countertop where she had stood gazing at the victuals from the refrigerator resting below the breakfronts and quickly said, "got that out of the way." "Okay then, I'm going to turn on the oven now," Hortensia inculcated Yang as she went over to turn on the oven slowly, a red light appearing in her sights after setting the dial on the lowest number, "now there should be a mixing bowl and a measuring cup inside there; I want you to reach in and grab them out the shelf." "Consider it done already…!" the blue rabbit attended to the lanky aardvark's command as he had opened the cabinets quietly but quickly, finding a large colorful empty bowl and a little colorless empty measuring cup amongst a plenteousness of crockeries, dishware, and demitasses galore that had been warehoused. As the warmness was commencing to congregate throughout the stovetop, she proceeded to the countertop and had discovered that the items he'd gotten hold of were now abutting the refrigerated foodstuff in question; focusing in on the boy, she said, "now then… there should be some olive oil in the other cabinet from where I'm standing." "But all I see here are some–––" Yang started complaining to Hortensia in frustration upon opening the cabinet at first to find it stocked with food as well instead of the assorted cutleries but without the chilliness of the refrigerator; suddenly, his amethyst eyes have widen up a bit to find vial of vegetable oil in the midst of them and recanted, "found it…!"

Now, it was clear to the two that these were perhaps the ingredients chosen to make the breakfast they'd so richly desired at this finest hour of the bright and sunny day that had chased the clouds away. First, the lanky aardvark opened up the egg carton to find at least over a dozen of them inside there at that very moment in an instant; following this, she took up about two of them from the sachet, cracking them into this large bowl as they had revealed such clearness of the albumen and treasures of the yolk from each every one of all of the assorted eggshells that had went in by that hand. Then, she had went to the drawer by the basin and found a metallic whisk to churn the eggs quickly and thusly, mixing up all the albumen and the yolk from of them all until the latter soon had flattened and blended with the former. Almost immediately, Hortensia had found a milk container and opened it completely before pouring it in with the eggs inside the achromatic bowl; now, she became aware of the fact remaining at this moment about how the intervals of poultry and dairy mixing together inside with one another was just only the beginning compared to what was going to happen next about now.

It was now almost fast approaching and there was a good opportunity that the heat within the stovetop would not be left unattended any longer than ever so the lanky aardvark needed to act fast on what to do with the suspension; luckily, a frying pan was found on one of the significant corners of the stovetop therefore leading up to the next best thing. Now the frying pan started to experience a low flame underneath itself the second that she had moved it to where the heat was; following this, she remembered the vial of vegetable oil from earlier and poured it around the insides of the (sauce)pan. As the heat started to gather around underneath the frying pan, the scent of the olive oil from the (sauce)pan slowly but surely picked Hortensia's elongated proboscis, prompting her to turn and scrutinize the stovetop very carefully; slowly, she then interspersed a few flyspecks of water onto the dark surface, jumping from it with but a sizzle of defiance. The lanky aardvark had now reached a fever pitch when the observation finally led to pouring the contents under pressure into the hot frying pan, a crackle speedily discharging from the following impact of searing oil from earlier being a sure sign that the collision was well timed. She examined the bubbles forming and popping around the edges of the artificial circle from earlier suspicious enough not to burn her when they had left some holes inside the mellow yellow that didn't even immediately close up. A few minutes had passed later on and Hortensia went back to the drawer to find a metal spatula so that she could quickly turn over the circle back to its alternate position only for it to reveal empty spaces of a golden brown surface in place of the standard sunny side up that was previously observed. From the looks of it to say the least, the lanky aardvark grinned slightly the moment when it happened, knowing full well that with an otherwise helpfully exceptional coordination at this rate, there would practically be enough of them worthy to help those people last what's left of the entire morning.

Besides, given what happened over the past few days to the noticeable lot of those people inside this place of residence right now, they would need all of their strength to concentrate on what to do for the rest of the entire day; after all, a series of unfortunate events such as these from kidnapping to escaping had made her realize something: given the conversation from earlier, there would be no need to stay here any longer.

* * *

Now, an indigo bunny was inside a room snoring quietly on a stretcher like the squeaks of a mouse; however, what was different about him, aside from the fact he was under the covers like a sleeper cell agent, was that the orange vest which he'd worn earlier was taken off. In place of it was a mere hospital gown, an article of clothing that was identical to the one that Kaz had worn only yesterday. Secondly, Henry's eyes were closed as if he was unconscious yet the rest of his face was clean and pristine; however, he did have a pair of manacles attached to him that had restrained his arms but he wasn't aware of its presence at all.

Suddenly, the indigo hare was starting to frisson and swelter in pain as his eyelids tightly clenched while he'd grasp the comforter as if it were holding onto something for dear life; in other words, he was in some sort of a nightmare taking place in that bus from earlier this morning. Soon, he started to see himself in his set of clothing; nevertheless, it was clearly obvious that this nightmare was more like somewhat of an evocation from that time of day in question coming back to him in nothing short of bits and pieces. Then, Henry saw the faces of other people besides himself, eyes making contact with the few of them as it was pumping the former full of energy on the account of going someplace out on a boat. Next, the indigo rabbit saw the mercenaries rushing right towards him with their guns, attacking each other with reckless abandon all at once as they had called out the(ir) shots, not even caring about whatever rules that were set here and there while the beating of his heart racing in its place was all that he heard. Now, he was starting to remember that the gunfire was the least of his worries after considering the circumstances that were currently far from being normal enough to be easily tolerable, remembering the explosive device that Horace (Junior) had left activated and started to run as fast as he could like some form of gingerbread man. Finally, when Henry had finally reached the aft at once, a tremendous crescendo of conflagration emerges from behind and starts to engulf the freighter, knocking him aside into the blue within free-fall that would last until all eternity until…

"GAH, the heck?" the gray irises finally opened up as the indigo bunny winced in pain glancing around to find that this was in a hospital and he had been sleeping in; staring at his arms, he had discovered that there were two pairs of manacles on each of them from earlier before he laid back down and focused his gaze on the coffee door with a groan, "somebody… somebody come here please; SOMEBODY… COME HERE!" "SHUT UP IN THERE, WILLYA; YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM ANYMORE!" an austere voice shot back at him as a faint silhouette had quickly appeared at the doorway and stood there for a brief moment. Bamboozled, Henry on the spur of the moment winced at those aggressive words that had spoken to him with a hint of vituperation and responded to the figure in turn, "I DO NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY TALKING ABOUT!" Rather than another angry rejoinder delivered by the shadow to counterattack the indigo hare's assertion, it had momentarily dematerialized from his sights soundlessly and without even a just cause to do so; needless to say, something was definitely wrong here and he really wanted a reason for all these restraints binding him to the bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it; that was chapter fifteen. Somehow we've these past couple of others and are now nearing the two hundred thousand milestone soon; by chapter sixteen, we will celebrate it. But this will not end there; we need your support: invite your friends to the premiere of the next chapter, spread the word to everyone you know, and write your reviews to this story. Keep in ind that in doing so, you're not just supporting this story, you are also supporting Yin Yang Yo as well.

Sanzo: That's it?

Dominique: For now, if you excuse I have articles that are due that I have not yet started; I'm supposed to be started this week but I didn't so see ya later!

Sanzo: Good job... Domino.

Dominique: Don't act you're on the same page as I am...

Sanzo (chuckled): Just before it gets out, I'm not going to care.

Dominique: Okay hitting stop now; see you around.


	16. Another Pleasant Valley Sunday Sleepers

**Author's Note:** Hey gang, this is PenGator3 ready to roll out Chapter Sixteen for you all to see; for those of you that were still waiting, we apologize for the delays accompanied by them all.

Sanzo: And your lazy ass as well, Domino...

Dominique (snarling angrily): Grr... Well, anyways enjoy this one for now.

* * *

**Another Pleasant Valley Sunday ~Sleepers~**

Clear, warm, humid – these were the three keywords that would have been feasibly said out the mouth of a meteorologist to describe what the climate looked like as of now within Novi Finis. The advantageous meteorological conditions were starting to grow a tad bit more pleasant outside as a scant few snow white clouds rolled over the wintry yet sunny side up dawn within the firmament, the kind of weather people would see in the summertime where the weather was hot as one can stretch right out and touch the sky. The once conceited buildings that had whimpered before the tempest just days before has stood still like a riverbed while a few automobiles passed by the residential area of the urban jungle. A gentle breeze had promenaded throughout the large metropolis (pr)offering a sense of peacefulness to member of the public; in turn, many commuters with their own methods of transportation were all aware that the draught would keep many of them imperturbable and unperturbed as most of them went to who knows where with their sense of direction. The crisp and cool airstreams had even designated the lifeless vegetation in attendance back and forth peacefully and carefully despite the fact that all of the dew and the green greens on their heads were gone with the wind(s of autumn). Somehow, this weekend was normally vibrant in the modern days of right now but other than that, it was dead quiet that very morning.

Unfortunately, all was not well within the very cityscape itself; despite the safety and lawfulness in town, there was one place when crimes are (still) being committed but, its source didn't come from the alleys where the homeless ones had lived. The source came from room of the building in this part of town, the actual main focus of the situation where Horace had resided last since only yesterday and the day before that as well, albeit no longer alone. A scented mixture of big business and grand disappointment waivered around like an exotic dancer using her allure to please and quiet down the rowdy masculine crowd; in fact, there was a crowd surrounding the swine but not a dancer in sight, Keenan, Ritter, and Garnet included.

One more person also stood out next to the three in a short line, blending within along the crowd while standing up straight nearby Horace's desk; the individual was rodent just like Ritter but with a fair share of differences. First, the individual was tall like him but scrawnier and devoid of an athletic build; however, the person's stomach was flat as a piece of paper. The gangling rodent's complexion was clear as a bell too but he had a shorter yet comprehensive proboscis and a pair of fangs that were sharper than the other rodent's buckteeth. Instead of even a coating of fur, the individual's skin had a light shade of a sickly apricot; nevertheless, he did have brown hair in the forms of eyebrows and a beard on his chin. The individual wore a bluish purple jumpsuit which was torn and disheveled like a rag doll unlike Ritter's clothing; furthermore, a large scarf was convoluted around his head and face, bearing the bloodshot color that had match those jaundiced irises and by extension Ryo's muffler too.

The yellow rat and the black falcon were still in their normal attire but the caiman had bandages adorn on his face, tail, and hands along with his otherwise singed clothing; still, they were stand nearby the other guy as they all looked at the map that laid in front of them on the tabletop. "Our enemies have managed to reach through along at the Reina del Sol: aside from a few people from the Crawford Concern in attendance, there were also members the Wong Family including Henry and Yangzhou who had attempted to crash our party, and in addition there were also some Stink Aardvarks aligned with the likes of du Lafayette, de Galvez, and van der Zoutman that have joined up, sire…" the furless rodent had stated before retreating with an short exhale. Horace who was basically eating a plate of scrambled eggs noisily gave out a calm response to the man, "perfect… soon my son will finally bring them underfoot." "Um, sire…" the speaker started to choke out some words as Garnet's eyes had looked piercingly at him as if something had greatly troubled the lot of them, "he umm…" "He wasn't able to mobilize enough of our men to carry out the bombing safely; your son has perished in the attack…" the red caiman blurted out quickly. A look was shot up by a stray bolt from the blue, overwhelming the swine's composure at a snail's pace as he extracts the fork out from his lips tremblingly with an announcement, "these men will stay here: Ritter, Garnet, and Magliozzi; the rest of you can leave now." "Oh…, fuck," were the two words that Keenan had spoken out from his beak quietly enough to go unheard as he joins everybody out until the aforementioned men remained; afterwards, a calm before the storm dominated the hallways as he listed his head near the door and whispered, "they're in for it now…" "I know…" another person's voice was heard as it was lost within the crowd.

True to the falcon's words, Horace's feeling of shock had slowly turned to rage when those men had stay behind under this simple command that everyone had complied with. As soon as the last person left the room, the swine turned to face those men and exploded, "THAT WAS AN ORDER! YOUR ORDER WAS TO MAKE SURE THAT MY BOY WOULD BE ESCORTED OFF THE SHIP! Who do you think you are to dare disobey an order I have given?! So this is what it has come to: our men have been failing me, everything has been failing me, even the plan to capture one MEASLY LITTLE PINK _FUCKING_ _**CUNT**_; OUR GROUP IS JUST COMPOSED OF A BUNCH OF SPINELESS, MEAGER NITWITS!" "But boss, I can't see why you wish to take it out on us…!" Ritter started to choke out some words as Horace quickly focused in on the former with utmost ire, "I mean thanks to them, most of the aardvarks are dead, the Crawford Concern will be exposed, and Henry's off the force!" "_**THAT'S NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME AT ALL!**_" the swine had responded to the yellow rodent's meager answer loud enough to send strong vibrations throughout Keenan's body.

The obscured rodent, Magliozzi started to speak up gruffly but strongly, "this is outrageous; what do you even care about them anyway?!" "Our rivals are the scum of the people that live off the backs of Novi Finis, let alone our fair Pakavel no less!" Horace answered angrily as he throws his salver onto his desk, "not a shred of decency!" "The damned aardvarks call themselves royalty and yet they refused to even bathe in the streams for one fucking day; I had spent years with my father just to learn how to wash my face and clean my teeth and yet for years those bastards have hindered our plans! They've put every kind of obstacle in my way with their rotting moats here and there; if things had been different what I should have done… was liquidate all of their high-ranking officers, as Okovyn did back in Oceanic Wars! Unfortunately, my situation has made that initially impossible: I never managed to see him die and yet I have conquered the lot them all by myself; what a bunch of traitors, I've been betrayed and deceived from the very beginning! What they did to my son was a monstrous betrayal of the Pakavel Parliament itself… but they're all going to pay dearly even if it means with their own blood I hope to God that **THEY WILL DROWN IN THEIR OWN BLOOD**!"

"Is it over…?" the eavesdroppers outside had wondered as they were left with an acute ringing in their ears following this conversation in question, Keenan in particular for example as he started to trickle plasma from his beak. The swine calms down with a look of sorrow adorned from his pain as he sits down and rests his head on his desk before continuing onward, "my orders have seemed to have fallen on deaf ears; under this circumstances, I am no longer able to lead… it's over. The operation has failed but gentlemen, if you believe I am going to leave this city, you are seriously mistaken; I'd rather drown in the Harbor instead. Do whatever you like for now." "Will you be okay, sir?" Ritter spoke as he had paid attention to Horace exhaling loud and clear enough to be longer than anticipated, "what should we do?" "Just leave me be for now; I can't think straight a right now," the swine had answered the yellow rat's question as the three now joined the rest of them outside; for what it is and was worth, this was not going to end well.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were a lot different on another part of the city, where the station house was; in fact, it was no longer filled with dread unimaginable but the memories of only yesterday had remained clear in the minds of the occupants. A meltdown that had earlier rocked the foundations of the building from within due to the combined actions of Yang, Chip, and Melodia altogether in that time(less)ly fashion of what little order now suddenly regained had subsided; still, the fallout had stayed behind in its place. The composure that had been crumbling from within from lawfulness plummeting into chaos and discord from it all within the confines of ground zero itself was now in the need of reconstruction after all. The new nightmare that had popped up from a classical craven horror movie franchise's pedophiliac killer from a wooden elm street making a violent comeback was now over but the pain lingered on. The very tranquility itself that had fought for its own dear life had just barely survived along with a few of its (eye)witnesses weeping in near helplessness in pain and agony, a suffering of which that had cut the ties that bind that still remained. The scarlet blood on the floor that had pooled around from the victims of this recent strife had been finally cleared away along with the dying bodies which they had all originated from. A scene that was ripped out of an Armageddon, one of which was rather something else more sinister and horrific had seem to be over for now but all that remained was to clean up the damage. Such mayhem visited upon in the form of a hurricane which had stood at a fifth category tested the levees that broke and consume the city underwater had finally passed over them, leaving behind destruction in its wake.

What had made it such a place of horror was that of where the party of five consisting of the vermillion bird, the banana slug, the blue yak, the frog, and the dhole were right now: standing up near a lectern upfront that had a microphone pointed in their direction, a sure sign that they were not alone. An immense abundance of photojournalists and correspondents were also in attendance, a few of them sitting on the metallic chairs standing here and most of them on their own two feet there; irregardless of whatever (dis)position they were in, some white hot flashes of the clicking shutter speed was starting to intermix with the (en)queries being uttered by the crowd in front of them. "**SPECIAL CONSTABULARY MASSACRE PRESS CONFERENCE**" were the words that were written on that enormous chalkboard had stood behind all of them present, adorned with many other letters as well, both capitalized and lowercased with a few of them in cursive too.

After a few milliseconds had finally passed at once, Flown first hurriedly steps up closer at hand to the microphone, causing the sizeable audience to lean in as well too, ready, willing, and able enough to hear the woman speak now rather than forever hold whatever was left of her peace. A regurgitated cough was carefully expelled from her throat before she had started up, "alright, I want to assure the people that as Major, I have everyone under my command train to combat every possible worst case scenario; unfortunately, it seems that the idea of an assassination by a young teenager has left us all with not much thought about it." "So are you going to give us a statement on it or what?" one of the members within the audience, F. L. Smelfman, had asked the speaker, "we want to know what had exactly happened yesterday afternoon; about three witnesses have reported that a young tree stump had entered the headquarters and immolated Commissioner Scotch in the midst of the chaos so tell us: is this connected with today's explosion in Dindal Harbor?" "We don't have any confirmation whatsoever concerning the two events however we have come to understand that Yangzhou Wong did not murder the man; still, we have confirmed that he had been also seen at the Jared der Schwarzschild museum following the gunfight yesterday morning," the tall dhole had answered the little elf with little to no hesitation whatsoever within her. Patrice also stands up with a blue graphite pencil in her left hand and starts to ask Flown as well, "so what exactly did you learn about the teenage suspect who has attacked the operations base yesterday?" "Well, aside from the fact that he is connected to Officer Henry Wong, we have learned that he is still at large as such on the allegations including the multiple counts of attempted murder and aggravated assault and battery of a deadly weapon included of that pending one of his victims, Merrill Salina Flynn," the pale white dhole had responded to the darkly tan mongoose's short question.

A tidal wave of clamorous agreement sweeps the ever ready audience as Patrice sits back down amongst them, absorbing the answer than Flown had given the lot of them at once. F. L. Smelfman rises from his seat once again and then asks the dhole, "have you managed to name a successor who will take Scotch's place for the time being?" "We haven't gotten ourselves the time to decide for it yet…" the speaker mutters in a clear yet nonaggressive tone for the elf reporter to hear, "on the other hand, we have rumors suggesting that Assistant Commissioner Paulus Welch will be replacing him for the time being on a probationary basis; 'til then that's about it." "I see then, Miss Flown ever since Eradicus attacked Trycross less than a few years ago, the administration had came up with the Special Constabulary to protect the rest of Pakavel from undergoing a similar fate; did they not foresee a problem like this might happen?" F. L. Smelfman said as he then raised his microphone in the right hand. Loosening up yet still firm enough to not lose composure, Flown answers the elf slowly but steadily, "I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that question but I do believe that this attack was not an inside job demonstrating the exploitation of any weaknesses still remaining even after the attack in question; after all, we have already learned from our own mistakes anyway." "Girl's got a point right there…" a solitary thought had remained to the blond mongoose's mind as others within the audience had began to fight furiously and clamor amongst themselves, "we have gotten tougher lately in the past."

"Look people, we're still investigating the entire thing so that will be all for today!" the dhole had finished already, giving out a closing statement just as Patrice still sat down on the chair; whatever was going on, everyone had known that this would be anything but good whatsoever after what had happened concerning these events that they themselves have experienced earlier.

* * *

In the intervening time, Yang was all feeling a bit wearied already, having been a great morning of some significant energy expenditure from all this turn of events that his friends and family had all experienced not too long ago since the day before yesterday. As the blue rabbit was sitting down on the chesterfield, propping his bare feet in front of himself at once, his purple eyes soon had concentrated a bit to the sight of something from not long ago: it was F.L. Smelfman from this morning listening and talking to Flown as if she was starting to care one bit about this wicked world. One thing that Yang could never stand is to see a newscaster driveling on about the obvious here and there as if the latter howling away at the filthy songs of his fathers and going off in between as it might be a filthy old orchestra in those stinking rotten guts. The blue bunny could never stand to see anyone do something like that, whatever their age might be, but more especially when the subject in question was an elf like this person was; of course, it was rather all news in general that the former wasn't interested in especially after what he had to go through to get those people back. The young boy was basically tired and angry anyway so he decided to pick up the thin remote and have his thumb rest on one of the buttons, causing the very screen in front of them to flash white briefly before going into a spell of blackness. Yang started to take a stand and started to stretch a bit, the sound of his knuckles cracking became the first to be heard and felt as well by the kid himself after sliding his fingers underneath each other at once; now, he started to leave the living room at once, the last person to even consider doing so since there was currently no one else there.

In next to no time at all, the sounds of continuous creaking were heard and made as the blue hare sauntered throughout the hallway; suddenly, they were instantly mixed with a significant sp(l)atter as he felt a puddle of liquid on his feet. He had quickly stopped to find that the fluid in question was none other than water and it was leaking underneath a threadlike yet well-lit fracture; realizing that it had belonged to a door nearby, he started to bang his left hand against it only to hear, "just a moment!" "Oh, it's them…" Yang had progressively said to himself emotionlessly, now ascertaining that the voice that had discharged from there had belonged to Yin inside what was actually a bathroom, "best to leave them alone for now."

Generally speaking, the room was a little smaller than the living room that she amongst the others that were in attendance, had resided inside the flat where Hortensia had guided them at once; in fact, it was nothing like the bathroom over back at their dwelling since there was an abundance of color. The air was clear and colorless as it always was since the dawn of time yet now it was permeated with the diminishing ambience of yesterday and today. The spacious flooring was merely filled with ceramic tiles on the ground instead of the carpentry, bounded by the watery dark shades of sapphires itself as they were littered upon by a diminutive assortment of drapery spanning from the bathtub and halfway close to the toilet frames. The bulwarks were adorned in a light coat of emeralds, the same color that matched the ceiling above it as well, the same color as the bathtub and the latrine inside there as well. Like most of the rooms in the home there was a window but there was also another pane of solid crystal in the form of a mirror and it was outlined in pink like the shower curtain and the sink as well, suitable to the attribute of femininity.

Speaking of which, the attention was now currently focused on the two rabbits inside there as such, one pink and the other purple, whom although had the same gender and the change within and beyond (or lack thereof) they had their share of differences. First, for starters, the former was a teenager who is Yin whom was somewhat untouched by time itself as well due to height while the latter was a youngster who is Suzie whom roughly a fraction shorter and approximately no less than three years younger compared to the performance of a masked pilot in contrast to the average one. Secondly, the pink bunny had blue colored irises around her pupils that reflected the ocean while the purple one possessed solid shade that resembled the fur on the latter's body albeit lighter. More descriptively, Yin had wrapped upon herself a white towel with a thin olive stripe sliding all the way down from those underarms for cover while Suzie had only a white washcloth rolled up on the on the latter's forehead.

Placid humming was now filling the otherwise uncommunicative environment as the lathered bathwater inside had also dressed the two hares with sanitation, virtue, and health. "Yin, can I please ask you something?" the young one then had started serenely, intending to start up a simple colloquy with her sister as they basked in the confines of warmth that had enveloped the two in these folds. Hearing this question shot up right out of the blue from the purple rabbit, the pink one has kindly responded, "why of course; you can ask me anything." "Will there be some chance that we will be okay?" Suzie suddenly started to speak up once more, "it's just that I had felt scared about what had happened to us before; I thought that we were goners until they found us." "Well, to be honest I had thought so too, Suzie but look at us right now: thanks to them, we're just fine; we just need to lay low for a while 'til things settle down," Yin had responded while burnishing the top of her younger sister's smoothed crown with the sterile cloth in between the ears and around them as well. Quickly, the purple bunny had disputed, "but what about the man on TV saying all that stuff about all of us: Henry getting fired and Yang doing all these things to those people; do you think that–––." "Listen Suzie, the stuff those people on television are saying about them are not always as true as you think about," the pink one had interjected, starting to lower the washcloth from Suzie's head to the latter's very back, "besides, your brother risked his life to save us and so did my brother as well; we should be grateful that we're alive." "Okay then…" the purple hare subtly squeaked.

The voluminous years that Yin had splurged growing up throughout her very existence were about acquiring knowledge; this was one of the many aspects of life in question: the ways that information are spread to the people that have their eyes and ears. Aside from the edutainment it had broadcasted over the frequencies, it was utilized in the form of reporting news, forecasting weather, observing sports, graphing finances, and even dispensing pop culture as well; in the pink rabbit's case, she and her brother had used it to find out what their enemies were doing. Of course, they too had ended up on the screens as well, thirsty for the acknowledg(e)ment that they had yearned for; their results had ranged from an emblematic success to an aberrant failure averaging each other out. The most notorious situation in particular was their confrontation against Eradicus that had brought about the twins' signature residence in distinguished ruination along with the devoted relationships between their contemporaries as well. While their reputation had phenomenally subsisted long enough in spite of those treacherous probabilities stacked up against the dynamic duo, the precipitous revelation before its finale had constrained them both to live underground in another habitat. Of course, they were now being forced to hide again once more, this time from the very conurbation they had been currently living in since the aftereffects of conflict had forced them away from the old one. New batches of enemies had unknowingly given the lot of them a sound motivation to do something about their predicament and staying here any much longer was absolutely out of the question.

Soon, the very bathwater splashed onto Suzie as it had been washing away all the fearfulness that had been cleansed; afterwards, Yin lead out of the still waters and onto the ceramic tiles where the latter had planted her feet. With the white bath towel enveloped compactly around the pink bunny already saturated with the achromatic liquid from wearing it inside, she scrambled quickly outside the very bathroom whereas the purple one sat in the tub, all cold, wet, and naked. As Yin then stood near the doorway to the lavatory where Suzie was residing in with only the water forming a puddle underneath the former's towel which was clutched by its user for company, the former started to call out, "Hortensia, where can I find some more towels to dry off?" "There should be a closet on your left a few yards from where you are," the lanky aardvark had gave out an riposte for the pink hare to hear as the small splashes of wet feet filled the hallway; approaching the destination, an opened door revealed clean dry ones to wrap around the latter sibling's body of purple fur to dry off and keep them both nicely warm while the former continued, "I also had picked out some clothes that you both would wear and left them in my room." "Thank you…!" Yin had soon responded as she then made a return trip back to the restroom so she can lead Suzie out of the bathwater and swathed the first of the two dry towels around the latter tightly and snugly enough to prune the water off. The monumental pink rabbit then encompassed her very appendages and engaged in an affectionate encirclement with her minuscule purple counterpart; at first, the latter was slightly confused by the former's gesture but then said faintly, "can I please say something to you?" "Why, of course Suzie; anything at all on your mind…!" Yin had enthusiastically but pleasantly murmured to Suzie in a state of delighted inquisitiveness as the latter's eyelids started to close, "what is it that you want to say to me?" "Just only three, Yin: thank you sister…" the purple bunny had articulated to her tall pinker counterpart soothingly in the target's auricle as a way of noiselessly contributing the latter a rejoinder. The vigilant teenage Yin then liquesced with a golden smile when she hearkened those words and had started to caress the somnolent youngster Suzie now assured that the latter won't be feeling anything cold at all for a while; even if it did came back, the former was always there to offer love as well saying, "you're welcome Suzie… now run along and go get dressed before you started catching a cold; I assured that everything will get better."

Subsequently, the pink hare then used a second indistinguishable towel to dress her purple counterpart's forehead so the latter's very ears will not permeate through the subject's coat of fur before being sent out of the lavatory with a nod of the head. Afterwards, Yin started to remove her sopping wet towel and returned to tub, resuming her bathing; now, that she was bared she had sensed the icy brisk of winter creep from the outside of her pink fur on the owner's body and back to the atmosphere above her. The significant events in childhood's end weren't just the only thing that had changed the pink rabbit even though it didn't do anything else to her other than made her suffer in silence as her mind was at war with itself; in fact, it was also herself as well. The mastoid cleavage was of a fair size for her: a quarter diameter of less than a decimeter, a quarter volume of a pint, and of a light weight of half than a pound; in addition, the nubbins at the tip of them both were small. Yin had noticed all the curves implemented on her very body that would make a few males' proboscises started leaking bloodshot phlegm yet she had the restraint and chastity held onto for throughout the start of her puberty; in fact, she was too busy to even encounter any()one of them at all. The pink bunny's bared abdomen had also possessed a petite navel of such questionable profundity with the boundary no bigger than a pea. In between those plain yet shapely (fore)legs was a whispering eye that had signified and confirmed her very gender, nothing more and nothing less.

Yin then opened the curtains and sat into the tub carefully as her feet now landed back in the very bathwater, bringing a (more or less luke)warm feeling back to her body as she sat inside 'til head and shoulders was above the water; as those rosy cheeks turned red, she finally sighed in such gorgeous bliss for that if peace and tranquility were her true parents, resting comfortably as those blue eyes closed slightly.

* * *

For the time being, things were a lot different on the other side of town, especially when someone had to be driven somewhere that would assist them with many possible ailments and maladies galore here and there. A small line of cars were parked near the very sidewalk consisting of one blue subcompact, a van, and a sedan, all on the same shared path as if they were from some other place of sheer importance; additionally, a small truck had joined along with jet black smoke flowing out of the tailpipe as it had merged with the fresh air as it was now parked right behind them as the fourth automobile in the stagnated convoy. The internal apparatus within the articulated vehicle had its mechanized purring subsided in a mere instant, even the carbon monoxide no longer had to defecated its poisonous attributes out from the aforementioned conduit.

Now, the attention was now currently focused on the occupants of the deactivated truck who had stepped out of there at once: they were a pair of rabbits all dress up in black and white with no place to go, having their share of differences. First, for starters, one of them was a male with burgundy fur who had stood out on the left side of the car while the other was a female with purple fur just like Suzie's fleece but darker, standing out on the opposite side where the former was. Secondly, his eyes were colored with amber around his pupils whereas she had some bole surrounding the blackness instead. More descriptively, the young bunny boy had a large side cap with his ears poking underneath it whilst the female counterpart had a beret where her ears had rested inside instead. Although that the both of them were already wearing service coats just like Henry's but with laurels and cravats around their neck(line)s, he only had on gray slacks around the waist and on his legs while she had on a long skirt dressed around her legs instead. The maroon hare had only a pair of some large golden tipped bluchers on his feet whereas the violet counterpart had some pair of small silvery heel stilettoes instead.

Joining each other together, they had walked calmly into the building with only a slight ire filling their systems that had belonged to the two at once, a reason why those people had stopped over there. Making their way to the antechamber, all that could be done for the rabbits to do was to bide some little bit of time in there, time that could be useful for them to try and clear things up; true to its term, there were many others that had a fair share of misfortunes prior to arrival. They both just sat there impatiently in the waiting room as their miscellaneous eyes were filled with frustration.

Within almost an hour later, an answer was just around the corner as the bunnies had glanced up when the doctor came out, a female toucan from only yesterday that Henry had spoken to. "Where is Henry…?!" the burgundy male had quickly asked her in an austere tendency escaping from those three words, his irritation being slightly noticeable at its worst upon uttering the last. The confused toucan slowly responded, dazed and confused by the riled hare's query, "huh, who are you two talking about; are you people seriously related to the guy somehow?'' "Did you not hear him say WHERE IS HENRY?!" the violet female had shouted at the doctor with such identical anger towards the statement, "his name is Henry Wong, he's one of us; we demand that you show us to his room!" "Okay then… I do it," the toucan whimpered as she had cringed with fear in front of the exasperated two. One of the rabbits seemed to have start losing control of the situation now steadily regained composure responded to the doctor, "good…!"

For a while, the many steps that had been collectively taken by the very three were nothing short than a long and arduous struggle from a marathon that scorn has forced them into: what had seemed like over dozens of inches moved away from the entrance felt like a few miles; afterwards, the had all stopped in their respectable places, allowing the toucan to finally show them the room that was guarded by vigilant medics. "Do you want to see him right now?" the woman spoke to the two after pausing for a second before stopping at the door and opening it, "he's right in this room." "Jaarin… Rinchei… what are you two doing here?" the occupant asked the two standing around the toucan, a male voice no less solidifying his identity as none other than the indigo bunny himself. Hearing this question from Henry made the burgundy male move a few steps forward to the former with simmering anger and responded nippily, "well that's weird: we were going to ask you the same thing!" "Well, allow me to explain," the good doctor interjected did, "one of our medics had come in earlier this morning from Dindal Harbor and had told me that he suffered a small bayonet fracture in his wrists, a mild concussion to the head, and some shrapnel from the explosion grazing a part of his back; in other words, he was almost unconscious when they pulled him out of the water. We believed that he was trying to jump off of the Reina del Sol before it had exploded and sent him flying into the water quickly; it was a miracle that he was still breathing when they had found him. He would have at least drowned and died at the height he had fallen off of, especially with all that debris lying around him here and there.'' "I see then… madam, would you mind that you please leave us on our own…?" the violet hare had replied to the toucan as the former's anger was starting to fade away and no longer became directed at the latter. Putting on those teal glasses over those brown weary eyes, the doctor had started to leave this very room and said to the three of them at that very moment in question, "um… no, not at all guys."

Soon, they have had the place practically to themselves for them to discuss matters; of course, things wouldn't remain quiet any longer for that deep down something was going to happen and they both know they have something important to say. "So this is what it had come to; who would have thought of it: our own brother finally bringing dishonor upon our family?!" the burgundy man had snarled in fury upon concentrating at the younger counterpart, "I knew that this was going to happen someday!" "Rinchei, come off it already…" Henry countered angrily to the named rabbit in front shocked at this venomous statement yet still holding the former's ground strongly against the latter. Nevertheless, Rinchei had continued on in spite of the indigo brother, "why should I; it makes perfect sense, doesn't it? After your pink slip, this coward of a warrior just ups and kills Commissioner Scotch in one swipe doing who knows what…!" "That's not true at all: Yang would never do something like this!" Henry countered which had brought the burgundy bunny to a boil, "he's not that kind of a person at all!" "Oh, and you're going to tell me that he never attacked headquarters or even at least kidnapped Melodia either, right?" Rinchei nearly almost shouted to the younger male the moment the name of another certain individual was brought up in a moment. Henry attempted to continue on no less in response to the elder hare's acerbic comment, "I…" "It doesn't matter now; thanks to you two, our father is basically more devastated than ever!" Rinchei cracked just as he was about to fly off the handle, "aside from that, almost everyone in the entire city is up in a frenzy from yesterday's crime wave, we have no idea where the others are, and the press is having a major field day with all this here and there!"

The violet woman looking on as the two males were now steaming and fuming, ready to cause some form of damage whatsoever but stopped it by grabbing onto the elder's wrist firmly before it even attempted to make contact with the indigo counterpart. "Brother, please calm down already; as much as I am angry about what he had done, I believe that this won't help us find those girls…" the female had said to Rinchei calmly as she held onto his wrist tightly enough, applying some pressure to it no less. Calming down a bit slightly, the burgundy hare seethed at her, "Jaarin, please let go of my hand right now this instant…" "They're with Yang…" the indigo patient responded somewhat weakly as Rinchei's ears perked alongside their sister's pair upon hearing that person's name, "Yin and Suzie have already left with Yang just earlier before the explosion happened; they must have been safe and sound by now, away from all the danger." "I see then; do you have any idea where they could be right now?" Jaarin slowly churned with a slight frustration in her tone following Henry's reply. Still sitting up straight, the indigo rabbit had answered his sister a bit calmly, "no, not at all… the gun battle had went off before I could catch up with them; however, I can safely assume that with all that has happened they wouldn't just be heading off home." "We're all aware about what they just can't do at a time like this, even you yourself had known better; we didn't even find you home last night…!" the elder male had mentioned gruffly to the younger one's statement, "nevertheless, it doesn't change the fact that we have to find them while we still can." "What should we do about him in the meantime, brother?" the violet female had asked him as they both look at Henry with a glower in their eyes even as the latter shot back at the former group with all the same. Turning away from Jaarin and their younger brother but to the very door that had served as gateway the toucan has escorted to, Rinchei answered the former, "just leave him be for now, Jaarin; besides, I have got little to no patience for this kind of crap after what is going on here right now, especially with him no less."

Opening the very door in front of them, the burgundy bunny had stomped out of the very room nineteen to the dozen with his violet counterpart following after the former; afterwards, the younger one was now all alone again.

* * *

Meanwhile, all was not well with Coop when he and the two antelopes, Burton and their mother had soon exited the black door long ago, instantly swarmed by an immense abundance of photojournalists and correspondents here and there that were apparently waiting for them. As soon as the yellow chicken had been finished with the crowd that had antagonized the two with their constant barrage of numerous question, he was rewarded to a terrified shriek from the grieving widow that sent him off distance. Needless to say, he was basically disturbed and in essence disturbing at the same time as well because of all this; the mere fact that he had displayed his powers had done nothing at all to help matters whatsoever.

Outside the very building where the black door was, the atmosphere was much more brighter and cheerier as if it had been given a prettier color than the dreadful gray; yet, just because it was shiny and all didn't mean that everyone had shared it and embraced it like if it were Christmas on a daily basis. Now here was Coop now walking down a lonely road, the only one that he has ever known although doesn't know where it goes; but it was only him and he had walked alone now on the empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams where the city sleeps and he was the only one who walked alone. The fearless yellow chicken could feel the fury stinging his eyes and he squeezed them shut in an attempt to make the pain disappear; however, it would make up the fact that his shadow's the only one that was walking beside him as his darkening heart was the only thing that's beating as he sometimes wish that someone out there will find him but 'til then, he had walked alone. As he had done so, life was walking down the line that divides itself somewhere in the mindset on the border()line of the edge and where it had walked alone too. Even though that Coop wasn't much of a doctor herself, let alone a certified on, he had read between the lines on what was messed up and everything's alright as the others checked their vital signs to know that they were still alive and the former had walked alone. Yet, life's shadow became the only one that walked beside the yellow chicken and its blackening heart was also another thing that was beating as they sometimes wish that someone out there would find them but 'til then they had walked alone.

All that he could think about were the people that he had encountered since yesterday and today so far. First was the antelope, his mother, the one that took Coop in as one of their own, viewing the latter as the literal counterpart to the former's appearances, personality, and by extension, gender only. Even though that the yellow chicken was different from her, she'd actually cared for him as if he was a potted plant that was bathed in water and sunlight at the same time on a regular daily basis. Next, there was Burton, her son, that one particular brother who had accepted him too very deeply just like the former's mother did with him altogether. They have never gotten themselves into many fights with each other every now and then once in a while over many of the things that twins like Yin and Yang would, regardless of proportion but rather had fun together playing games like Giggity Giggity, for example; even if they'd come close to at least one measly conflict, it wouldn't even be that serious. Lastly, but not least there was Creston, the lamia, a fair weather friend whom Coop had provided each other of precious happiness that would have been possibly spent more had Scotch lived; but, how would any of them know about it at all? Their fun and games were nevertheless competitive enough to test the very boundaries of it all as Burton had watched them raced on with overloading expectation of the outcome that would benefit only one of them alone.

Feeling the outside air grow tense, the yellow chicken had walked with great expectations as it was a Christmas carol that had just spoke of a tale of two cities written by a chaplain who would scare the Dickens out anyone 'til he saw his house and had stopped in front of the door; afterwards, he had turned around out to face the rest of the environment with the venom in his eyes contemplate on the weekend so far. The first day that was on his mind was Friday, a day for people to calm down and let loose, a day to watch football games on television, a day to throw nightly sleepovers, a day to feel joy, not a day to mourn and sulk in bed wishing for death while the bright sun attempts to shine on its community through the big blue sky. Coop had spent it at home playing a board game with Burton and the former still had those feelings for the pink hare from the very past despite the distance set upon them by these memories. The next day that also came to mind was Saturday, one day out of the several days in the week most favored by everyone, especially schoolchildren like the yellow chicken himself in particular since education was far from the question by mere hours away; even if he didn't care about it at all, relief was the only thing since homework was not even necessary to be done over the weekend, not this time because luck had smiled upon him. He had spent it at home watching the news reports, clearing the driveway of the snow and rime from the night before, and playing games with Creston, all alongside the young antelope; of course, the happiness never lasted throughout the very day: the news of Commissioner Scotch's death had shaken the young widow and then her son. Now, it was Sunday, a gloomy one to start out with considering what had happened only yesterday considering the situation in question at hand. So far, Coop had spent it leaving home alongside the two to the black door only to be greeted by the paparazzi that had shown up after their departure; despite their tremendous defeat, the former had no other choice but to disperse at once following her emotional outburst.

Now, the yellow chicken was basically left alone to deal with these thought to himself as he sat on the porch looking at the driveway for any sign of the mother and child and realized that they had yet to return; then, he soon stared at the ground he was on.

* * *

For the meantime, the quiet riverside town near the old smoldered forestry now basked in the light of the golden sun, a large collective relic adorned with such glittery ornaments from the heavens. Many of the pale modular houses that stood up like blocky cheese cubes had hot readings of life that dwelled inside the warm environs left behind by time itself. The texture of the touchy feeling belonging to the terracotta blandness were free from the wintry ice of the night before, no longer possessing the lustrous of platinum's abundant diamonds and pearls. The only vague dirt road acted as both an entry and egress altogether, no longer having the snow but rather the sand and fog instead. A fair share of a few clouds seemed to pass by throughout the firmamental landscape despite being miniscule and nonthreatening at best to begin with. Overall, the milieu itself harbored an entity better known by its inhabitants as peace yet the prosperity inside remained stagnant compared to the homes.

Now, it was back to the home where Dave resided with his fellow beings in that deserted town; however, instead of the boy (tree stump in question) who has lived or father Hal or even mother Ai, it was brother Chip in his own bedroom remaining instead. The teenager had slept in his bed with a look of boredom in his face as those faint eyes had been covered in blackness; soon, he'd suddenly gasped himself awake, sitting up in the bed in heavy panting as he looked around in the barren room where he'd dwelled in his noteworthy crimson attire right now. He'd compressed his hands and had gotten up out of the divan that he had slept in this room for a scant few years of nothingness that his family had lived in this environment, never truly enjoying a single moment of it all. Suddenly, Chip had quickly revolved to the entranceway and had discovered to overhear some indistinct weeping permeating with the silent voice of ambience that had once become synonymous with this small village. "The stupid dweeb's crying again…, already?!" the young tree stump grumbled irritably as he started to exit the bedchamber; however, after doing so the keening became a bit more clear to him as he quietly comment, "wait, that's not Dave…!" Perambulating throughout the very antechamber, he started himself on a succinct expedition to try and find out the origin of such a lachrymose clatter, each second getting more clearer than the buzzing of flies and less cloudy than the sins of yesterday.

With the reverberation flourishing stronger by each decibel, Chip started to edge forwards until he'd reached another closed door; at that very moment, he also realized that the sounds of sorrow were inaugurating from his mother within the distance, forcing the former to listen on in the distance. "I can't believe that our son is gone!" her voice had wailed beyond the solid partition that the boy tree stump took shelter nearby to listen in on, anticipating that its owner was not alone as he had once believed. Listening in on the noise, Chip held steady as another voice had made itself heard, this time belonged to his father, confirming the former's suspicions as the latter spoke, "don't worry, we'll find him; he couldn't have gone that far. What just happened, Ai…?" "I just h-h-heard Dave… asking me if he c-c-could go get some w-w-water and I told him he could…!" Ai struggled as she attempted to answer Halliburton while the teenager was nearby the source, "when I woke up…, I realized that he didn't come back in time by then so I got up and tried to find him but I couldn't and now… DAVE…, OH WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK TO ME…?" "We've always been together…: I have learned everything about him ever… ever since we have gotten married when he barely was a sapling; they've teased… everybody had tried to make him cry when he was at school…" the father had spoken calmly as the mother's sadness became apparent enough to hear along with some footsteps as well. Expecting the typical outcome, Chip had then quietly removed his very presence away from the door as she sadly whimpered to a certain extent imperceptibly, "what are you going to do…?" "I'm going to round up a search party for Dave…" Halliburton had answered Ai very steadily, "as far as anyone is concerned, we mustn't attract any attention from outsiders; there is exactly no telling what would happen if any of them had found us."

Within moments, the father had exited the room just as soon as the teenager returns to the bedroom without being seen by anyone else in general, the former contorting those glasses into a sight that of simmering anger. Normally, Chip was rather no less undaunted by the controlled heat of dander that Halliburton had felt himself: the incident from only yesterday was of no exception either; however, today was rather different. Even though that the father's anger was not directed at the boy, the latter had felt it would be rather best not to get in the former's way, especially when a certain someone such as Dave had come to mind. For what it was worth, Chip had unobtrusively remained inside his bedchamber as Halliburton walked past it without even giving so much as a single glance at the very door that the former was in. After walking down the very hallway, the teenager stood still like the Earth, rest assured that the father had already passed by him in a mere instant now ready to search for Dave wherever the latter's presence could be. Now alone once again, a faint discharge of carbon dioxide escapes from the young tree stump's mouth as an outbreath of respite was heard only by him only, nothing more and nothing less.

"Dude…" was the one and only word of choice here and there that could summarize it all: the departure, the wailing, the anger, and the return trip back; everything that could otherwise summarize his morning so far.

* * *

Next, the diminutive rural community still had possessed the dilapidated dwelling as the crown jewel still stands as it is just a scant few miles closer to the border but so far away. All of the snow throughout the area had finally melted away quickly yet the wintry air made even the most gentle breezes sharp enough to dull any unlucky person's skin. At least for the most part, everyone in that town resided in their own homes, either slowly awake or fast asleep within their rooms to start the day.

Jobeaux the goblin had laid across the large divan inside the covers face up in his clothes, no longer with his dear sweet wife, Annie. Suddenly without warning but somehow as if it were on cue, the goblin had slowly woken up from his slumber with a drowse and had be greeted to the absence of the young woman, "she's awake…; I wonder where thet darling madam could be up to at this hour." Undaunted, a yawn had escaped from his very mouth as his bare feet started to touch the barren wooden floor slowly, attempting to stand up straight as an arrow as he'd prepared to head outwards as his eyes were aiming in front of his small surrounding. Sauntering out of the very bedchamber a little less slowly but rather quietly as well too, Jobeaux was now out of there merely in a few seconds flat with a sense of direction being made clear; with little warning, he had found himself nearby the nursery where Lucille was. In next to no time at all, the goblin had soon reached the small room to find that his daughter was resting inside the crib, sleeping in heavenly peace. He had taken one look at her and a beam was formed on the former's face, watching the latter resided in that crib quietly before exiting the very room in question.

In a few scant seconds of time, he had hurriedly revisited the bedchamber in little to no time in all whatsoever a bit ready to take on the day; however, it was rather best to tidy up the bed first. Looking at one of those matching sheets, Jobeaux first started to match up one of its corner to another corner of the mattress as he tucked them both in between until they were securely pulled around the bed, free of any remaining loose bits whatsoever. Now, all that the goblin had to do is decorate the divan with a warm comforter and spread it out evenly over the bed; unfortunately, he had remembered that Annie was wearing it and that she was nowhere to be seen. Nevertheless, he had remembered that there were pillows that they had rested their heads upon and picked them both up, fluffing the two at once instantly before putting them back at the top of the bed afterwards.

Jobeaux started to exit the bedroom he had slept in and had closed the doors stepping out onto the hallway at once, now ready to find the young woman; suddenly, his footfalls were instantly mixed with a significant sp(l)atter as he felt a puddle of liquid on his feet. The goblin had quickly stopped to discover that the fluid in question was none other than just water and it was leaking underneath a threadlike yet well-lit fracture; realizing that a door nearby was open, he had walked in to find the bathroom he had used only yesterday. This time, his arrival would become anything but solitary for him and with good reason no less: she was there, residing inside the bathwater unobtrusively with here dainty feet put up as she basked in the confines of warmth that had enveloped in these folds. "Oh hi, darling; glad thet you're awake," Annie's contented voice was perceived in a mere instant, causing Jobeaux to turn his face at her direction, "I thought thet you would be in thet bed all day." "But I'm up now, am I Annie…?" the goblin replied warmly as he approached the young woman whom was residing the lathered water inside the bathtub. She then started to comprehend something and had asked him in an apprehensive yet nevertheless spirited tenor, "aren't you worried thet you'll get yourself wet, Jobeaux…?" "It had impeded any of us at all before, my love…" responded Jobeaux after giving Annie his answer just right in the middle of joining her in the bathwater, "why start now…?"

Without warning, they had both drowned in each other's passionate state of osculation, watching with feeling as the two started to wrap their hands around each other lightly and gently as their eyes closed and their faces were now near each other as a kiss was shared.

* * *

Then, the quiet grasslands had lay still as the hills now stood tall and proud like buildings within in the concrete jungle while the icy tundra now melted away in a mere instant. Many of the scant mountainsides now had the fertile jade grass along with the vegetated flora sprouting up from the once frozen wasteland that winter had rendered them the night before. The breeze warmed up a bit, thanks to the sun outside where its rays had burst through the dispersing overcast from the morning after. As it was started looking a lot less dreary than the meadows, the shades of colors brightened up a bit, looking as if hope was upon the midst of the firmament from below. Even the very lake, no longer posing a threat to anyone that dared to traverse this path because of its newfound cutting room flow but now filled with all sorts of life whatsoever.

One of the hills possessed a large fissure filling the void with a family of ogres inside them; as a matter of fact, it was actually Roger (Junior) and his family that had now stepped outside the caverns to see that winter's frost had burned out and faded away from their stardust memories. First of all, his mother sat on the ground as she had watched little Tillman walking out to find the brilliant green thanks and her son fishing as well. Next, the tall ogre had still been carrying his enormous hobnailed wooden bludgeon in the left hand for resistance against any potential invaders. Last but not least, Roger (Junior) had only a long fishing pole in the tight grip of his right hand, a stark contrast to the very weapon that his patriarch had held in possession for reasons that were already explainable at best.

The teenage ogre had been far away enough to take the weight off his feet onto the ground as he watched the diverse organisms swimming around a few inches from the water, consisting of anything slimy, creepy, fast, and strong regardless of every shape and size they had all came in such small numbers. The miniscule earthworm bait on the metallic fishhook had remained out into the blue like if it were yesterday's garbage, as he was waiting for some creature to get caught in such a planned trap. Now, Roger (Junior) was starting to get ahold of himself as a moment of silence had passed, slowly sitting up straight and quickly concentrating fiercely on any fish in general that would be unlucky enough to stick around in the same place. Yesterday's observation of his sister's success helped him come to the conclusion that if she can do it, then so will he; of course, the former found himself to be alone on this one. Still, the tediousness began to take its great toll on the teenage ogre as usual due to the contrived and the mediocre of today where only the terrestrial rotation on its axis powers revolving around the sun served to tell time itself alone for himself and his family to observe and report. Speaking of which, the least that he could do for now was to just go on ahead and kill some of it off anyway for their sake; after all, unless something else better had come along what is a boy like him to do for today?

Suddenly, the bait started to sink into the dyed deep blue, the worm and string all at once for the owner to witness it as such in question. A slight tug of the fishing rod by Roger (Junior) was soon ordained to recuperate the fishhook in an instant, only to be met with resistance from the biter. Despite the teenage ogre's inherently massive strength, the thin line had became nothing short of two separate one instead, causing the big one to go on ahead and get away from the former in an instant. His heart started racing in zero to five seconds flat when his eyes seared with that of fire and brimstone, shocked and outraged that his prey had escaped from his very grip because of the broken monofilament. Standing up on edgewise, Roger (Junior) started to discard the destroyed fishing rod and jumped into the very lake within to search and destroy the fish and its escape plan. It didn't take long for the teenage ogre to basically catch up to it in spite of drenching his attire in the very body of water that the tiny creature had swam in with that large hand blocking the rest of the path.

"Escape from that now!" he taunted as the fish was scooped up into the massive jaw with little struggle, satisfied that the strife was now officially over; afterwards, his feet sauntered out of the standing freshwater as his sopping wet clothes was prizing from the deep blue skin.

* * *

At last, a kind visage has brought this ugly yet beautiful world to the phenomenal homestead that still rang free of stereo(phonics) yet was bathed in a great sunny delight of that many had called morning. A lot of the bounteous yields struck down by the unpitying judgment of the squall line upon the vast harvest now changed its colors from the harsh ash like snow to that of the amber waves of grain. The long wooden fence that was guarding the very area and the silo inside it by the home alone were still there too as they were waiting for this February to be washed away soon enough.

Now was the time those very readers had been directed to the bedroom where Lena's father had remained, still standing up straight up for himself as he had now returned from the girl's bedchamber; however, it was rather best to tidy up the bed first. Looking at one of those matching celadon sheets, the turquoise bear first started to match up one of its corner to another corner of the mattress as he was tucking them both in between each other until they were securely pulled around the bed, free of any remaining loose bits whatsoever. Now, all that he had to do is decorate the divan with the saffron comforter and spread it out evenly over the bed with his own two hands, running through the middle of it all to remove any potential wrinkles or creases that had existed on this kind of fabric. Finally, the father had remembered that there were some fuchsia pillows that he had rested his weary head upon and picked them both up, fluffing the two at once instantly before putting them back at the top of the bed afterwards.

In next to no time at all, the turquoise bear had finally reached the lavatory, shutting the door behind himself as went towards the sink and picked out a golden toothbrush; conjointly, he opened up cap from a tube of toothpaste, separated the crown by itself, picked up the tube, constricted out some on the bristles, sat the toothpaste back down whereas the toothbrush raised upward in its place, brought the bristles to his teeth, and started brushing them. Going to the back teeth, he started to work in a clockwise direction the moment his toothbrush pointed the bristles toward the gum line, in an acute angle of a circular motion; quickly, the bristles rolled away from the gum line as it swept the surface of the tooth, removing whatever was left of the food and plaque on them. The father continued working in a clockwise direction as he ended with the lower molars on one side, repeating what had been done earlier as it was now for the inside surface of the upper and lower molars. The turquoise bear then started to brush the back surface of his upper-front teeth as the tip of the toothbrush head was the only section that was in the mouth, directing the bristles toward the gum line with a flicking motion down the surface of each and every teeth going on for at least three times. The tip of the toothbrush's bristles faced toward the gum line again as it flicked away upwardly in a sweeping motion twice, brushing the biting surface of his upper and lower premolars and molars respectively and circularly. The father started to brush his tongue around spherically for thirty seconds with another following along as the golden toothbrush clean the insides of those cheeks, bringing a rough approximate time of merely one minute. Soon, the turquoise bear finished brushing his teeth by rinsing them all out with mouthwash as he spat the nauseating contents out into the sink; a somewhat fake smile was flexed in the mirror as it assured that she got the job done well. He then turned on the sink, washing the toothbrush free of fluoride, and sat it down in a nearby cup; sequentially, he had also turned the water off, brought the cap and the tube of toothpaste together, closed them tightly together, sat the toothpaste back down on the edge of the sink, and left the lavatory.

Walking all the way over there, the father had then returned to his humble bedroom in little to no time in all. Looking for some article of clothing to wear for the day, the turquoise bear first unbuttoned his purple shirt completely and took the pants off his legs; now, he was now in his gray undergarments. Laying them both aside on the floor, he'd went to an adjacent dresser and opened it, pulling out some azure overalls and a pink shirt before closing the drawer back up. The father quickly started to first dress himself in the undershirt, draped over his ashen undershirt; similarly, he did the same with the overalls to the matching trousers. Although the turquoise bear was no longer in his undergarments, the soft texture of the cerulean carpentry sent a message, reminding him to put on some black boots from yesterday on both of his feet; now, he was fully dressed.

Before leaving the room, he had managed to find his signature hat and had placed it on top of his weary head, quickly covering his mellifluously emaciated strands of hair underneath it; now, he was ready to start the day.

* * *

Back at Novi Finis City, the blue hare was now resting on the sofa, tired from all the turn of events that had taken place, no longer was he running around on his own two feet but rather reclining instead. The boy had started glaring up at the ceiling with brewing wrath and angst as his target shielded the weathering sear and the brightness of the sun from the outside world to retain the cool. The flurries that had once parachuted onto the roof were no more, having been melted away ever since that recent storm that had delivered its payload onto the vast and magnificent conurbation. Rapidly, the rubbernecking that Yang had gave the ceiling soon dyed his eyes a light bloodshot, now becoming pink as a pistol. As the adolescent rabbit's eyes slowly got tired he'd rubbed them with his hands only to find a dash of sand in them and started to close his eyes in an instant.

Soon, another person started to approach the living room that he was in: it was his faithful twin sister; although that she was neither in a towel nor in the nude, she did wear her bow but was however in different attire. Rather than an apple red dress from the night before, Yin had on a peachy apricot blouse on herself, a shade lighter than the pink fur on her very body. A long light buttery golden skirt was found to be wrapped tightly but neatly around the pink bunny's legs that overshadowed her kneecaps, adorned with a flock of pink butterflies.

She turns to find that her dear twin brother was now resting on the couch, looking at Yang with at least nothing short than a little more tenderness in those oceanic irises around those pupils. With the right hand being outstretched, Yin stroked her bluer counterpart's cheek and a beam had cracked upon the face, "I glad that I didn't lose you; there's no telling what I would do if you––– no… I can't go on with this." Not wanting to dwell on any unpleasant thoughts relating to her intense peril, the pink hare had left him be so that he could rest his body in peace; nevertheless, she had some more energy in her. "Ahhh, what an azure lapin mignon zat Yang must be, so asleep on the couch…" the stout aardvark's voice was heard as Yin turned around to find the owner in the hallway, "he must be really tired after what had happened to us…" "Oh hi, Melodia… what are you doing here?" the pink rabbit queried as she had locked eyes on Melodia in a mere instant. The stout aardvark had quickly took notice of Yin and gave out a short reply, "oh just watching ze young hèros sleeping; for such a troubled boy, he seems to have found some paix very quickly." "I know; come to think of it, it was like only yesterday that we have saved the day just when the town was still there…" the pink bunny had said with a somber tone in her voice, "now it's like the other way around: I mean the one time that we had our friends on our side against Eradicus, everything had blew up in our faces; I guess nobody needs us anymore." "Oh come now, you know that isn't true; you and your frère Yang would have never seen each other again if it weren't for all of us," Melodia shot back at Yin, lightly singed by the melancholy within the very atmosphere. Soon, the small sad sapphires started to amplify as the pink hare looked up and said, "now that you've mentioned it, I wonder if Suzie is awake; last time I had seen her, I told Suzie to go get dressed."

Yin now started to saunter throughout the hallway past the avocado aardvark and reached a bedroom not too far from the lavatory she had departed from after bathing the purple sibling; although it wasn't actually the true concept of royalty, it still had things that were still considered based on the average bedroom in the average home. The ceiling had a spinner fan suspended ten feet from the ground while acting as the main source of light in this room like usual ceilings had. The background, better yet known as the walls that served as the foundation to the vast bedroom, was surrounded in delicate wallpaper that had the tasteful colors of such a decadent chocolate while being five yards away from the epicenter. The floor was basked in a tufted oriental carpeting which though it was rich in the dark color of jade it was purchased at a fair bargain and then later vacuumed and steam cleaned afterwards. Only one window was present, a bay window covered up in one layered set of shutter underneath the closed light pink curtains facing in the western direction of the door while shutting out the cold air. The sleigh bed that rested against the eastern wall, though fluffy yet small, was donned in a soft faint taupe comforter with thin flowery sheets accompanied by snow white pillows which all three of them were aligned neatly; also, there were four posts on each corner of the bed. One coffee dresser was at the northern direction with a television set above it, the latter item being rather small but otherwise flat compared to the former. The matching nightstand had a fluorescent lamp that stood up to a half of a yard while wearing a lampshade over it to cover the light bulb inside it as it shared the surface with a nearby digital alarm clock; however, the power was off for it was not in use.

Suzie was seen the moment when the pinker counterpart had walked inside the room to find the former just resting across the very divan in question; in addition, there was however a different attire that was found on the younger one. Rather than just her simple pink vest from the night before, she however had an orange blouse with a true blue heart being ornamented straight in the middle, above the very organ that was actually far from that aforementioned shape. A scarlet red skirt was found to be wrapped tightly but neatly around the purple rabbit's legs that had also overshadowed her kneecaps as well. Suzie even had on a pair of extensive peach socks on her very feet but no sign of any of her footwear on them at all.

Yin sat on the floor next to the bed as her sister slept, weary but still awake as well as the former started to close these irises away slightly, looking at the very carpeting beneath as both of the girls were now this close to being asleep; however, this was not the case yet. "Henry... where are you...?" the poor child had slowly whimpered in fear as the older teen opened the sky blue eyes in concern and stood up slowly, "please... come back to us..." "Still having that dream already…?" the pink bunny emitted in a weary tone, watching the purple one sniffling in trepidation as these brown eyes locked on to the sapphires despite welling up with saltwater; to the former, it wasn't just unsettling but also saddening as well. Suzie nodded reluctantly before closing the pair up instantly, tears now drenching her cheeks as she reached for Yin's chest and wrapped around the trembling arms, "can you do me a favor, please?" "Why, yes of course…" the teen responded eagerly but still tiredly as well to the younger and shorter sibling's question, "anything I can do for you…" "Promise that you won't leave me…" was all that the purple hare had to whisper fearfully even though that the pinker counterpart was able to hear such a gentle answer from the former nevertheless. Yin then slowly melted with a beaming curve upon her glistening enamel when she had watched Suzie starting to fall back asleep again, now assured that she won't be feeling any fear at all for a while after saying, "I promise."

It wasn't long until the two finally laid their heads on the pillows and got together, holding each other in a platonic embrace after being exhausted from the actions performed against them during those past few days; in next to no time, the room then became dead quiet as they were now in a quiet siesta together. The child had a faint smile that became assured that safety and security would protect them with their own live(lihood)s while the teen wore one that marveled at such an innocence and what must be done to defend it for the time being. With both sisters straightaway snuggling in the soaking sorrow, the slavering sights, and the secreted sympathies they've shared and served simultaneously, they had both softly sunken into the soothing sensation of slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now that was a mouthful... I guess I should rest for now; but, before I do so, I want to say something important. First off, the first few paragraphs of this chapter were stolen from Der Untergang's infamous scene.

A*o*f: FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! JEMAND ANDERS TUT EINEN PARODIE VON MICH WIEDER!

Dominique (snickering): Good thing that fucker's dead here and now...

Sanzo: Aren't you forgetting something?

Dominique: Uh, yeah... Please Read and Review!

Sanzo: Uh no... before that.

Dominique: What's that?

Sanzo: I guess it's up to me now. Due to this chapter so far, we have successfully managed to reach over two hundred thousand words so far, let alone become the first Yin Yang Yo story to do so as well! (firecrackers start to light up the sky as Dominique pulls out a noisemaker and blows into it)

Dominique: Okay, since that we're done now that's it, we now recommend you readers out there to spread the word to everyone you know after you please review after reading in hopes that we will make three hundred thousand words on this story to show support for it and its fans!

Michael Eisner: This is stupid; this is MADNESS...!

Leonidas: Madness...? THIS... IS... SPARTA...! (kicks Eisner down into the pit)

Michael Eisner (falling in): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dominique: Oh wow, Leonidas is so cool!

Sanzo: It seems, now let's all go outside and get some fresh air.

Dominique: Fine by me...


End file.
